The White Tree and Burning Sun
by Avonmora
Summary: Two people from very different cultures will come together in the wake of the War of the Ring. In the end, they could remain as alone as they started or there could be a chance of growth and healing for both. Differences will have to be set aside and understanding take its place, which is difficult even in the best of times.
1. Chapter 1

Alright everyone, here is my new story. This is just a short chapter to get started with. I chose to write it in the same style that I wrote my Eomer/Lothiriel fic, because I enjoyed getting the perspectives of both characters. It may seem a little slow, but I have hopes that it will shortly pick up. I chose to do an Aragorn/OC because I love all of the LOTR men and wanted to write about Aragorn, but do not feel up to the task of writing Arwen. And honestly, I sometimes think she is a little flat. I hope you enjoy it and will stick around for the rest.

* * *

Chapter One (Mareke)

I woke to the whimpering noises coming through the cracked door at the other end of my bedroom, as I did most mornings. The sun was already pouring in through the windows and my bed was warmed by its rays. I stretched and then stood, placing my feet on the cool marble floors, despite the heat that I knew would be raging outside. I slipped into my lightweight robe, enjoying the cool silk on my sleep warmed skin.

I pushed the door of the nursery open and watched the movement in the bed

My son, Adnan, was struggling to wake up, fighting off the sleep that wanted to envelope him for a while longer. I sat on the bed and rubbed his back slowly, murmuring to him that it was time to greet another day.

Mornings with Adnan were my favorite. He was drowsy and sweet and I could remember the time when he was a baby. Then our mornings had consisted of cuddling and nursing. Some things had changed, though I imagined that Adnan would always be his sweetest just after waking.

"Good morning, sweet boy," I murmured, as he finally woke and realized that I was there. I stood and placed him on my hip, going into another room adjoining mine where a light breakfast was already set up and waiting. "Did you sleep well?" I asked, running my fingers through his raven curls.

He nodded, even as he continued to rest his head on my chest as I sat down at the small table. I pulled platters of fruit, cheese, and toasted bread and put small pieces on Adnan's plate. Eventually, he lifted his head and began to pick his favorites, slowly waking up.

At three years old, he was not yet old enough to spend his days with tutors, though it was quickly approaching. I dreaded how long my days might become when I did not have my son to occupy every minute of my day.

As Adnan ate, he began to perk up a bit.

"Should we go into the gardens before it is too hot?" I asked, turning him to face me as he shoved a plump grape into his mouth.

"Yes!" He exclaimed and just like that he was wiggling off of my lap and towards the chest of drawers where his clothes were kept.

I followed and pulled a pair of lightweight, linen pants out with a matching vest in a light blue color. Even though the sun had barely been up, it would be hot outside. Once Adnan was dressed, I gathered my own clothes for the day and stepped behind a screen in the corner of the room.

"Hurry, Mama, hurry!" he urged me as I pulled my yellow skirt over my hips and my top over my head. I would leave my jewelry behind for the sake of time.

We both slipped into our sandals and then Adnan was flying from the room and into the gardens that were in the heart of the marble palace, surrounded by tall walls to keep those who resided in the City of Serpents from being able to peer at the royal family.

I tried my best to keep up with Adnan, but he was quick on his chubby legs and he did not tire as I did.

We played hide and seek for hours. It was my son's favorite pastime and he had become very good at hiding himself in the smallest spots in the garden and sometimes it was a genuine challenge to find him among the huge bushes full of colorful blooms. Normally, it was his giggling that gave him away.

"You have truly gotten too good at this," I called out as I wandered the gardens. "Surely you are getting hungry for lunch." I ran my fingers along the velvety petals of the flowers as I walked the paths of the gardens.

Suddenly, I heard a squeal of laughter, though it was nowhere near where I was. I made my way toward the sound and soon enough my mother, with Adnan on her hip, came into view.

Many people said that I looked like my mother, Khatun, but I thought that they were just trying to flatter me. Even in her fifties, she was striking to look upon, whereas I had always considered myself plain. Where she was of average height for a woman with inviting curves, I was taller than most women and straight as a stick. Where her hair fell in soft waves, mine stayed in unruly curls, no matter what different techniques I tried on it. Her family had come from the south of Harad and her skin was a shade darker than mine, which made her light eyes contrast sharply against her skin.

"I was beginning to think that he had escaped from you again, Mareke," she said with a small smile.

Adnan had gotten away from me one or two times before during such games of hide and seek. He had once ended up in a council meeting where my father, the king, and brother, his heir, were. Luckily, the council had found great amusement in it and insisted in keeping him as the guest of honor until it was over.

"He might have, if you had not found him."

"Would you like to have lunch with Jadda (grandmother)?" My mother asked him and Adnan nodded enthusiastically.

Most of the time, I tried to keep our little world as exclusive as possible, though that was often difficult where my family was concerned. I knew it was not good for Adnan that I tried to keep him all to myself, but I hated to share him.

My mother and I followed Adnan as he hurried towards the King and Queen's chambers in the heart of the marble palace. It was much cooler within the breezy halls and my hair lifted off of my damp neck.

By the time we entered the chambers, Adnan was already sitting at the table reaching for pita bread and the chickpea paste he loved.

"Be careful or you will have your lunch on your lap," I admonished, as I helped him pull the dishes closer. My mother just laughed as she sat on one side of her grandson and I sat on the other.

"Mareke, you really should stop wearing those mourning clothes," she said quietly.

I looked down at my yellow skirt and top that left some of my midriff exposed.

"It has been over a year," she continued.

"It does not feel any better," I said quietly. I glanced at Adnan, who was engrossed completely in filling his stomach with olives and boiled carrots covered in a flavorful cooking oil.

"I know," my mother replied.

I met her eyes once more. "Do you?"

She was silent for a moment, contemplating. "I suppose I do not, but whether you like it or not we must move on."

There was some warning in her voice that I could sense. My mother was a mule of a woman and would only do things when she was ready to do them, so there was no use in rushing her or asking her questions about the hidden meaning in her words.

Finally, she continued. "Your father and brother have been discussing another marriage for you."

It was to be expected and I was not shocked. Though I mourned deeply for my first, it had also been arranged.

"To whom?" I asked, unable to keep my curiosity at bay.

"That I truly do not know. Your father mentioned it in passing last night."

I looked around the room where we sat and wondered how many fates had been decided by the King and Queen of Harad in those very chambers.

Sighing, I reached over and wiped Adnan's mouth clean just as he was trying to make his escape from the table. He fought every second of it before making a mad dash to the window seat, as far away from me as he could get.

Perhaps I would be married to a general again. According to my father's idea of diplomacy marrying his daughter to the highest ranking man in the Haradrim army was the best way to avoid a military coup. It had worked when Harad was uniting before the War and I am sure he was hoping it would work once more in the unstable times that had followed the War.

ooooOoooo

It was three days later when I was finally summoned to speak with my brother and father. My father, King Hashad, was sitting behind a long table used for council meetings, while my brother, Na'man, was pacing in front of it.

"I am glad to see you in something other than yellow," my father said, gesturing at my deep blue ensemble.

"Mother insisted," I replied, letting them know immediately that I was not in favor of whatever plans they had begun to lay for me.

"And she has told you of why you are here?" My father asked.

I nodded, not giving them any more than what I had to.

"What do you think?" It was my father who was so far doing all of the talking. My brother merely watched me as he paced back and forth like one of the large spotted, caged cats we kept in the palace.

"Surely you did not ask me here for my opinion as I imagine it matters very little."

"You should not speak to our father that way," my brother finally said.

"Truthfully?" I asked, giving him a quick glance and no more attention than that.

Since the War had ended and my brother had returned, we had not been on good terms. Compared to my late husband, the general Jibran, he had not acted very courageously, or so it had been reported. The people were hesitant to sit a coward on the throne of Harad, one of the most unruly and divided of Realms. It would take someone stronger than my brother they thought and they could not stop comparing his acts in wartime with those of Jibran who had given his life for the cause.

"I did not ask you here for your opinion," my father admitted. "I just wanted you to be aware."

I knew there was nothing he could do to help me. It was a year after the War and many things were not as settled as he would have liked. The different tribes that had come together to form a unified Haradrim army before the War were threatening to break away once more. It would seem that our people were not much in favor of giving up their nomadic ways to become one Realm. If they would, it would be so much easier to establish ties with other Realms and grow, though it seemed like a complete impossibility at the time.

"I have been in contact with the advisors of the King of Gondor," my father said.

I burst out laughing. "The King of Gondor?" I repeated incredulously.

The stony faces of my father and brother were not nearly as amused as mine.

"You cannot be serious," I said, regaining my composure.

"Nothing is for sure, but the prospect will be brought to the King's attention," my father replied.

"I am no longer the daughter that you married off the first time," I said, not angrily, but bewildered that the two men I was faced with did not see the difference in my circumstances and how that should have limited what was to be done with me next. "I have already been married once. I have a son. You think the Gondorans with all of their propriety would accept a woman with such baggage, not to mention the impurity of it, for their King?"

My brother had stopped pacing and both men stared at me. It would not have been impossible for me to marry again, in Harad, with a child. My son was the son of the bravest general Harad had known in many years. It was attributed to Jibran that the different tribes had come together to fight as one Realm. Any man would have been happy to have a hand in raising such a son with me.

But Gondor was not Harad.

Gondor was our neighbor to the North and I had spent many hours at the feet of our ambassadors and diplomats listening to all they had to say of the place and its strange culture. That was long before the War when I was but a child myself. Though we had not had much communication with the victorious North in years, I did not imagine that much had changed.

"As I said, nothing is set in stone, but I wanted you to be aware of the possibilties that we have made for you," my father said, as though I should be grateful at the prospect of being sent away from my family and the only home I had never known. "We want you to be able to prepare accordingly."

I had no idea what he meant by that, but I knew that mentally it would take a lot of getting used to. In fact, I would probably never get used to the prospect.

"Very well," I said, knowing there was nothing I could do to sway my father. I was not too concerned about having to go to Gondor and marry the King there. It seemed very unlikely that the Gondoran council would ever agree to such a match.

That evening, after the sun had set, Adnan and I went through our bedtime ritual. I changed him into his soft, green pajama pants, tied them around his chubby waist and hauled him onto my lap in the low rocking chair in the nursery. It was exhausting to be a three-year-old. It was not every night that he willingly sank into my arms and rested his head on my chest. I ran my fingers through his pitch black hair and hummed a lullaby to him. His dark eyes were alert for a while longer and his little finger traced the dark markings that were exposed. His fingers always strayed to the tattoo of the snake around the upper part of my right arm. Jewels were hard to come across in the desert and so the Haradrim people had taken up tattooing. Different images depicted different traits or milestones in his life. As my fingers, wove in and out of his hair, my attention was brought to the third finger on my left hand that was tattooed nearly up to my nail, to symbolize that I had been married. Nothing could erase that marking on my finger, not even the biggest jewel the King of Gondor could offer.

As his face slackened into sleep, I began to see traces of Adnan's father in him which sent pangs to my heart. Adnan was nearly a replica of Jibran, minus the scars that a violently led life had left him with.

Sitting there, staring down at my son and thinking of his father caused my mind to wander to what I had heard from those who ventured outside the palace. I had been warned right after the War that the people spoke of my husband as though he were a god. It was said that he had slain so many men that no one knew how our side lost the battle on Pelennor Field. Apparently, it had taken more than one blow to finally bring Jibran down.

Those things contrasted sharply with what was said of my brother. Na'man had hidden in the rear guard throughout the fighting and had retreated even further away during the battle when the Haradrim men who had led our charge were cut down. He had not been seen again until the dead were collected and the wounded tended to. It was talked of how pale and frightened he had been in the face of the bloodshed.

Na'man was not who the people wanted for their King. There were whispers of Adnan taking the throne, with my father ruling as regent until he was of an age to rule independently. Who better to rule the fractious, antagonistic Haradrim people than the son of the man who had first brought them together?

People from all over Harad had heard Jibran speak. Very soon after our marriage he had traveled to the different regions of Harad; Khand, Far Harad, and Umbar, to incite the men to join him in the fight. Thousands of men spilled into Near Harad and the City of Serpents to be trained by Jibran, so that it was nearly impossible to house and care for them all.

That is what was remembered of my husband and brother respectively. It was feared that under Na'man, Harad would fall into factions once more which was less than productive for the Realm. Before the War had begun it had proved to be beneficial to have the regions working together. There was an influx of trade the likes of which we had never seen among the different tribes and there was hardly any skirmishing between the leaders of each region.

My brother had not been able to face a battle, which naturally was a fault of a Haradrim man, and so he was not looked upon with respect from anyone in Harad.

As I stared down at Adnan, I could not fathom what would become of him if I were sent to Gondor. I thought nothing of myself and the reaction that the Gondoran people might have to me. I was the enemy and my father thought that I might become their Queen; that that would be acceptable to a Realm who had lost as many, if not more, men than we had. No one was thinking of what sort of threat that might pose to me and in that instant neither was I. I thought of Adnan and what those people would do to him. If I were to become the Queen everything about my life would become common knowledge. The people would know that the father of my son had been a great leader of the enemy soldiers and that those same traits ran through the blood of Adnan.

I was trembling as I laid Adnan on the mattress on the floor. He blindly rolled over and reached out for his favorite pillows as I covered him with a silk sheet. Even at night it was sweltering in the City of Serpents.

There was a lump in my throat as I closed the door behind me. I knew I would not sleep until I had spoken to my father.

I hoped that he would be in his study still. He often stayed there until late into the night and so that is where I headed first. Luckily, he was sitting on a low sofa and looking over documents that had been brought to him that day.

"Mareke," he said, as I entered the quiet room.

"What will become of my son in all of this?" I demanded without greeting.

The King sighed and set the document beside him, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You must know that I have thought about Adnan a good deal," my father said. "And I have ultimately decided that seeing as he is your son, it should be your decision no matter the marriage you make."

"My decision?" I asked. It was the first time in my life that I had been able to make a decision for myself.

He nodded. "There are benefits and drawbacks no matter if you take Adnan with you or if you leave him here with your mother and I."

The thought of leaving my son behind nearly knocked the breath from my chest. Since the passing of his father, he had been my constant companion. He was hardly out of my sight and I struggled to leave him with a nurse or my mother the few times I had ever had an obligation away from him.

"I could not leave him," I whispered.

"No, I thought not," my father agreed. "His safety is a concern of mine and I am disheartened to think that perhaps Harad is not the safest place for my grandson."

I raised an eyebrow at that. How could his home not be the best place for Adnan to be.

"Your brother worries me," he admitted.

I had not thought that my brother would be so cold as to threaten my son, but as the people grew more adamant in their dislike for my brother I could see where my son's safety was at risk.

"Then I will keep him with me no matter where I go."

My father nodded and returned to the document, signalling that he wished to say no more on the matter.

I took that as my cue to leave him in relative peace.

"Remember, nothing is set in stone, Mareke," he repeated.

* * *

I hope you loved it. I would love to know what you think about it. If you don't think it's going to be your cup of tea I completely understand, but would love any constructive feedback you have. No hate comments or flames please.

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second installation. Right now I am sort of struggling with how to write Aragorn. He's very complex and I may have bitten off more than I can chew with him. So please let me know of any character traits or anything else that should be woven into this story as far as he is concerned. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two (Aragorn)

I woke before the sun. For a moment, I was able to pretend that I was not lying on the plush, feather mattress in the spacious chambers in Minas Tirith that Kings had occupied for ages. I could have been anywhere, but I wished to be waking up alone on a ranging trip in the cold North. That idea was more plausible than waking up anywhere else not alone.

If I moved or made too much noise, my attendants would be aware that I was awake and I would not have another peaceful moment until the very end of my day. I kept my eyes closed and rolled onto my side, though I was unable to fall back to sleep. Often, what I saw in my dreams was not conducive to sleeping.

As the sun began to peek through the curtains, a ray of light fell on the pendent I still wore around my neck. It glimmered and I slowly moved to wrap my hand around it. I should have put it away long before, but I could not bring myself to take it off.

Tears pricked my eyes as they so often did. It seemed the ache in my heart would never go away. Every day, I woke up and went through the motions, trying to numb myself, but constantly thinking of what it might have been like to rule Gondor with Arwen by my side.

The worst part was, I could not blame her for leaving Arda. The outcome of the world itself had been so uncertain and her people were not accustomed to dealing with such darkness as would have enveloped Middle-Earth, if good had not triumphed in the end. It was better for her to sail with her father to Valinor where she would know, with a certainty, peace and comfort for the rest of eternity. It was something that I could not have guaranteed her, though now that I was living in the peaceful world I had striven to build, the thought of her sailing was more than bitter.

I looked once more at the delicate jewel that I kept around my neck, before sitting up, signaling to my attendants that I was awake and as ready as I ever would be to start my day.

"The King is awake!" The young man who slept on a cot in my room exclaimed, alerting the other attendants that it was time to prepare me for my day.

I had tried to fight the customs that I found so silly, but my advisors had insisted upon them. I had been a ranger of the Dunedain, I did not need help dressing myself or protecting myself in the middle of the night.

"You have a council meeting in an hour, Your Grace," the young man said to me as he poured hot water into a basin and handed me a washcloth so that I might wipe the sleep from my face.

I nodded. All of my life consisted of was council meetings it seemed like. It had been a little over a year since I had been coronated and still there was much to settle and establish.

"What can I have sent for for your breakfast?" The young man, Damrod asked me.

I found his incessant concern to be very annoying. "Just some fruit." I splashed the warm water on my face, rubbed the back of my neck, and ran my damp fingers through my hair that seemed to be graying at an alarming rate. Along with the gray hairs, there were wrinkles on my face that had not been there five years ago. Some were very deep, while new, delicate ones appeared nearly on a daily basis.

"Sire, you have a very long day ahead of you. Perhaps you would like some toast? Or cheese?"

"Just the fruit, Damrod," I said sternly.

"Of course, Your Grace."

Other attendants and noblemen who thought it was a privilege to serve their king in such an intimate manner began to flood into my chambers as soon as I woke. They acted as though I was incapable of movement, handing me my clothes, watching as I prepared for the day. In the beginning, they had tried to dress me with their own hands, but I had put my foot down, though I was still irritated with the fact that they felt the need to hand me my clothes and other things.

I sat down at a small table in another room, being followed by the horde of men. No one sat down to join them. They talked quietly amongst themselves as I ate. I had learned to lose the self-consciousness that came with eating alone in front of so many. There had been no energy left in me to prevent them from watching me.

Though I detested my morning routine, more than that I was not looking forward to the council meeting. It would drag on for hours and at the end, nothing would be decided. It would be another waste of a day. However, most of the noblemen who were in my room in the mornings were not included in the council meetings and that was a small relief.

I kept a very small council as I found it was easier to manage. There were fewer arguments that I had to listen to and I did not have to include every foolish nobleman who wished to serve me in such an important capacity. Many had been quite disgruntled when I had whittled my council down and some important families had been excluded. I took some pleasure in the fact that some were angry. I was angry and, selfishly, did not want to be the only one feeling such a way.

I entered the council chambers like a man walking to his execution. There was no pleasure in deciding the fate of Gondor. All pleasure had exited my life.

All of the men gathered stood until I had taken my seat at the head of the table.

"What is the first matter of business?" I asked.

"Well Sire, it is the matter of your marriage," one of the elder advisors said after a moment or two of silence.

My story was not a secret. Everyone in Gondor and probably in Arda itself, knew that I had had a lover; more than a lover. I had had someone who would have made me a proactive King, who would have helped me to enjoy the peace I had helped to bring about. I could not hide the pain that even going through my days brought about. The pain was too strong. It had not lessened as time had passed. It might have even gotten worse.

My council had talked several times about who I might marry now that I was available. Every time they were timid to bring the subject to my attention as the prospect was unpleasant to me. No decision was ever made as I never said who I wished to marry, even when the most suitable women in Middle Earth were brought to my attention. Several had even been brought to my court to see how they might please me and strengthen my Realm, but I had paid them little attention, much to my council's chagrin.

"I see. Well pray continue," I said, disinterestedly.

"We have had a new proposal," a younger advisor said. "One that we have not been made aware of before. It is quite interesting."

They all looked at me expectantly, but I did not say anything, just waited for them to get on with it.

"The King of Harad has written to express interest in a marriage involving you and his daughter."

My interest was piqued a little bit, but not enough for me to say anything.

"Obviously, it would not be an unsuitable match," an older advisor piped up. "But it had to be brought to your attention."

"I would not say it is an unsuitable match," the young advisor retorted. "Quite the opposite actually. It might be the most advantageous match Gondor could make."

My advisors were always phrasing my potential marriages as though it would be Gondor doing the deed, but it would not. I would have to have to suffer through the long years with the woman who was deemed most suitable. My feelings would have to be suppressed for the rest of my life, not Gondor's. If I were to make a splendid match, Gondor would thrive while I withered, thinking of my love across the sea.

The young man continued, "By marrying this princess of Hard, we could avoid two military situations. The Haradrim would be less inclined to rise against us if we could prove to them that this is a beneficial match for all involved and we would not have to send our soldiers on another campaign to conquer and claim and Hard by force if we wanted to expand our territory. They would be our allies instead."

What he said was well thought out, I had to agree. I nodded at him.

The older advisor stood, indignant. "The Haradrim have proven themselves to be our enemies!" He exclaimed. "This proposal of marriage could be some ploy to throw our Realm into chaos without having to challenge us with their military."

"It is the dawning of a new age," the young advisor snapped. "They have nothing to gain from challenging Gondor at all. They have no allies. They stand alone after the defeat of Sauron. Harad needs Gondor and the rest of Middle Earth. There is much to be gained from them. They have resources that we cannot even begin to dream of."

"For instance?" The old man asked skeptically.

The younger man was ready for the question. "Salt, sand for building, minerals and plants that we do not have anywhere in our Realm that could be used for a variety of things from medicine to currency to fertilizer." He looked at the other man, a challenge in his eyes. "To list a few."

"Then perhaps we should address another issue," the older man continued. "The princess has already been married before and has a child from that union. Those are disqualifying factors for someone wishing to be the Queen of Gondor."

"Why must it be that way?" The young man demanded. "As I said, this is the dawning of a new age. We should be able to look past such things for the good of the Realm. If anything we should take her proof of fertility as a good omen, for we do have much time to waste in providing Gondor with an air."

Again, I mused about the 'we.' It was true that Gondor needed an heir, but I was the one who would have to lie with a stranger to procure said heir.

"The people will not stand for such a union," the old man protested.

"It is not for the people to decide. How are they to know what is best for them? It is up to the King!"

All eyes were on me once more.

"I can see the benefits and drawbacks to this match with Harad. I will think on it and in three days time provide an answer."

Everyone nodded. I knew that both the supporters and opponents of this match would seek me out incessantly in those three days to tell me exactly why I should or should not marry this woman.

"Let us move on."

ooooOoooo

On the third day, I had somehow arranged to have a private lunch in my chambers. Only Legolas and Gimli were with me as I had forbade any attendants, assuring them that Gimli and Legolas would be more than enough protection.

Though the War had brought so many challenges and hardships, it had brought about new and stronger friendships than I had ever known. Legolas and Gimli had both stayed for my coronation and had promised to stay until the matter of my marriage was decided upon and carried out. They were a great comfort to me as they had known me before I was a King and understood me better than most.

"I must go to my council with a decision on the Haradrim marriage tonight," I said quietly, pushing food around on my plate as though I were a child.

They both looked at me sympathetically.

"And what are you thinking?" Gimli asked.

"I am thinking that I will find none of the propositions I receive to be favorable so then what distinguishes one from another? How am I supposed to choose when I am truly apathetic to all possible outcomes?"

"Then I suppose you must think of your people," Legolas said quietly from where he stood looking out the window over my stone city.

I hated to ask his advice in such a matter. To the Elves, the thought of an arranged marriage was terribly unwelcome. They believed in one person who would complete them, whom they should never be separated from. So had I.

"Harad then is the most beneficial. It is an ally we did not have before the War who has many different resources than our own or our current allies to offer. The offer quells any uprising or unrest that would have to be taken care of with our depleted military."

Gimli nodded. "That seems to make sense. Everyone else who put their name in the basket for was already an ally. They would not take their support away from Gondor because they were not chosen for the marriage. After the War, no Realm could afford to do that."

"That is so," I nodded.

"Are you worried about what the people might think?" Legolas asked. "There are so many things to go against this Princess of Harad. She is the daughter of an enemy, the widow of a late general who led his men against us, and she already has a child from that union. Surely they expect someone a little...less experienced in life."

"I have given up much already for the people of Gondor. It is my job to make decisions that benefit the Realm as a whole. If that means that we must be a little open-minded for the benefit of our economy and military, then that cannot hurt."

Eventually, Gimli and Legolas went to leave. I would have a few miraculous hours to myself before I had to show myself to the council and deliver my decision.

"I know this is difficult, Aragorn and I would not wish my worst enemy to be in your position, but this might bring some good. It may yet turn out to be alright," Legolas said as he clapped my shoulder on his way out the door.

The optimism of the Elves was astounding after all they had seen in their very long lives, but perhaps there was something to it, though I could not see it then. If any good was to come of the marriage it would be for Gondor and not her King.

It was a rare afternoon where I thought I might indulge in a nap. I never slept well at night.

I drew the blinds and bid Damrod to sit outside of my bedroom. I wanted complete privacy.

The plush, feather mattress enveloped me after I had kicked my boots off and laid down. My body relaxed and I could feel most of the tension leave me.

The sun was setting when I woke again. It had been a deep sleep, the type of sleep where no dreams come. However, as I woke, my attention was still drawn to the jewel around my neck. It had fallen out of my tunic and was laying on the linen sheets, glittering in the dying rays of light.

I would have to take it off at some point. The Evenstar only brought me painful memories. Nothing good could come of that jewel as it was supposed to. Arwen and I had had such grand plans for the world that we would build when everything was over, when we could have lived together in peace for many long years.

As I stood, I tucked the gem back into my tunic. It mattered not if it only brought back painful memories. The future was not looking pleasant either.

I made my way to the council chambers once more. I would not be entertaining them long. There would be no debate. All of the advisors had made their points during the last meeting and many, as I had predicted, had sought me out to continue to give their opinions after the meeting.

"What have you decided regarding the Haradrim marriage?" The elder, outspoken advisor asked as soon as we had all taken our seats.

I took a deep breath. "As far as I can tell, it is the best match that could be made out of all the offers that have been extended." I looked around. The younger set had triumphant looks on their faces. "I will accept the King of Harad's offer and marry his daughter." I did not even know what the woman's name was, though of course that did not matter.

"Sire!" One of the elder men began to protest.

I raised a hand. "I have already heard everyone's opinion and counsel. I have taken them into careful consideration and I have made my decision." Everyone stood abruptly as I did. "There is to be no more discussion on the matter. Write to the King of Harad and see how soon he and his courtiers can be here for a wedding."

I turned on my heel and exited the room as quickly as I could, wanting to hear no more about my marriage to a stranger from a strange land. I had put off making a decision regarding my marriage, but that was becoming impossible. My advisors were right. There needed to be an alliance through marriage and an heir produced as quickly as possible.

The thought of lying with another woman continuously put a bad taste in my mouth. To the smallest details, the rest of my life would not be what I had thought it was going to be.

I went into the gardens, where it was easier to find some solitude. The sun was no longer out and so I could wander deep into the reaches of the garden and be left alone for a while to ponder what was to become of myself and my Realm, the one that I had never asked for.

ooooOoooo

A month or so later, Damrod came to my study whilst I was in the midst of drafting an official treaty with Rohan. It laid out what Gondor could offer Rohan in the time of rebuilding and what I hoped to gain for Gondor when Eomer and his people were in a position to trade.

"Your Grace, gifts have been sent from the King of Harad," he said quietly, knowing that it was sometimes difficult for me to concentrate on matters of state.

"Gifts?" I glanced up and then signed my name with a flourish, rolling the parchment and sealing it with wax and a stamp of the White Tree of Gondor.

"He has sent a painting of his daughter."

"I have already agreed to the marriage without having seen her," I replied. Her looks truly did not matter to me. There was no one that would be able to replace what had once been mine, but had slipped away. All I dreamed of was the milky complexion of Arwen and her raven hair. The worst dreams involved the softness of her body against mine, how it would give under mine.

This woman who was to be my wife could be the most beautiful in Arda or she could be the most homely. It did not matter to me.

"Perhaps you might like to see anyway. It cannot hurt."

I sighed and held my hand out. The King of Harad had sent a small oil painting of his daughter, standing against a marble backdrop.

She was not beautiful. She was plain, but different than any woman I had ever seen. Her skin was a shade of mahogany and her curls seemed to form a dark nest around her face. The only thing striking about her countenance were the black eyes that peered out at me.

I was intrigued by her clothes as well. I had never seen a woman so scantily clad in an official royal portrait. Her outfit of dark blue consisted of what seemed to be a lightweight skirt, with a slit up her thigh and a top in the same shade that did not cover her arms at all and only reached the bottom of her ribs, leaving her midriff exposed.

Tattoos covered some of the exposed parts of her skin. There was a snake wrapped around her right bicep and a spiral on her hip. These intrigued me if only because I had never seen anything like them before.

"What is her name?" I asked Damrod.

He skimmed a letter that must have been sent from the King of Harad. "Mareke, I believe, though I am sure I am botching the pronunciation." He sighed. "The people will surely struggle with the foreign names."

"They cannot struggle if they do not try, which I can assume they will not."

I reached out to take the letter from my young attendant. In the letter the King had detailed what he was sending. It was a small sampling of what we would receive upon the marriage. He was most interested, he said, in us seeing what the fertilizing minerals would do in our already much more hospitable environment.

"Well this seems promising," I said, looking at the picture of the woman who was to be my wife in less than a year.

Damrod nodded. "I think so as well. I am having the fertilizer sent to some of our more open-minded farmers who will soon be ready to plant."

I nodded. "Very good."

Damrod hesitated before leaving my study. "Sire, have you given any thought to the Princess' son?"

I looked up at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Will you require that he stay in Harad? The older section of your council is hoping that that will be your course of action."

My father died when I was a toddler. If I had not had my mother for as long as I did, my life would have been very different. I could not imagine what might have happened to me without her guidance, love and support throughout my life.

"Absolutely not. He will accompany his mother and he will be welcomed here."

* * *

I hope you loved it! I would love to know what you think of this story so far. I also love when people give me ideas of what they'd like to see in the coming chapters. It really helps spark my creativity.

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next update. It's a bit dramatic. Let me know if it was too much so. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter Three (Mareke)

I sat in the window seat in my room, staring at Adnan and his tutor. It had been nearly four months since my father had received word from the King of Gondor stating that he accepted the King of Harad's proposal of marriage to his daughter. I had never expected that outcome. It was too ridiculous to even imagine, but there I sat watching my son learn a second language.

It would be trying for us both. There were a range of languages spoken in Gondor from Westron to Sindarin. I had learned Sindarin as a child before the War blocked communication between the two Realms. The Elvish language was spoken among the more educated and polite, especially in Minas Tirith. I would be taking lessons in Westron upon our arrival to Minas Tirith. It had been deemed more important by the King of Gondor that Adnan and I learned and refreshed our Sindarin as we would mostly be communicating with those in the upper class. We could address the common people at a later date.

I stared out the window into the private area of my chambers. There was a pool there that was fed by the cool water of the River Harnen.

ooooOoooo

 _The day after our wedding, we were left in peace. Food and beverages were brought to the chambers we shared in the palace. They were the same rooms I had occupied all my life, but new furniture and decoratives had been brought in to mark the change of my marital status._

 _I had known Jibran all my life. My father had kept him very close to the throne since long before he was appointed as the highest ranking general in Harad. He was nearly a decade older than me, but I had known from a young age that he would be my husband. Because of that we were able to foster a friendship before we were ever wed._

 _I gently stood from the bed, trying not to jostle Jibran. The cool silk of my robe settled around my shoulders and I tied it around my waist, looking out the window. The heat could already be seen rippling off the tiles._

 _The bed rustled and I turned to study my new husband in his sleep. His long hair was unbound and it settled around the pillows. The wedding night had not been nearly as horrendous as I had been led to believe. In fact, it was quite enjoyable. Jibran was a statue of a man, made solely of muscle, that I found myself drawn to. As we had lain next to one another after our marriage was consummated, I had traced every single one of his scars on his chest, stomach and arms, my tears mingling with his sweat._

 _I felt different the next morning, though not necessarily in a bad way. Many of the women I knew were not as fortunate as I was. At that point I would not have said that I was in love with Jibran, but there seemed to be a mutual respect between us. Our lives would be easier if we tried to make our marriage as pleasant as possible. It was sealed already and there was no use fighting it. I imagined that we might have grown to love one another, but in that instance I was content with our friendship and physical connection._

" _Mareke." I turned at the sound of the drowsy voice to see Jibran propped on an elbow looking at me, the sheet falling lower on his waist. "Come here."_

 _I obliged easily and sat on the edge of the bed closest to him._

" _Did you sleep well?" He asked, toying with the tie of my robe._

 _I nodded. "Very well." I pushed his hair back from his face. "You seemed to be enjoying your new bed."_

 _He laughed softly. "The chambers of a princess are much more comfortable than those of a general, I can assure you. So far, I have quite enjoyed the transition."_

" _I am glad to hear it," I replied. "But you have not yet seen the best part."_

 _I tugged on his hand gently and drew him to the window, pointing to the pool just outside my rooms. "It is quite refreshing on a day like today."_

" _Show me," he said._

 _I reached for a swimming slip, but Jibran plucked it from my hand. "There is no one to see us."_

 _He had insisted that we would not need to be trailed by guards and attendants constantly. The thought of it irritated him as he was a man who had watched out for himself for as long as he could remember and he was quite accomplished with his weapons, never being unarmed or far from some form of defense._

 _When I was standing on the edge of the pool, near the steps, Jibran reached around me and untied the blue, silk robe so that it pooled at my feet. His rough hands settled on my hips for a moment before I slipped down into the cool water._

 _Jibran did not speak as he joined me as well. His strong arms pulled me into him and my legs wrapped around his waist. He moved so I was pressed against the wall of the pool and my head fell back onto the tiles as his lips found the point of my pulse in my neck._

ooooOoooo

"Your Grace, I believe the prince is too frustrated to carry on anymore today," the Sindarin tutor said, pulling me from my reverie of that blissful first day as a wife.

I turned in the seat and reached for Adnan, tears in his eyes.

"Thank you for your time," I said. "We shall rest up and be refreshed for tomorrow's lesson."

Adnan's bottom lip poked out and his lip trembled. "I do not want to do those lessons anymore."

I hauled him onto my lap and stroked his curls as he laid his head on my chest.

"It is difficult, I know," I murmured into his hair. "But you must be able to communicate in our new home. How will you make any friends if you cannot talk to them?"

"I do not care about new friends. I do not want to leave our home here."

I sighed. It was so difficult to try to convince a child of something that I was not looking forward to. If I could hardly understand the politics behind my impending marriage how was I supposed to explain the necessity of it to my son.

"The King of Gondor has been gracious enough to provide your tutor, Adnan. I know it is exhausting and frustrating, but we do not want to disappoint the King."

"Jidd (grandpa), is the King," he replied stubbornly.

"And he will be very disappointed as well if you do not make a good showing of Harad when we arrive in Gondor."

Being stern with my son over something that I hated to think about made my body ache. I did not wish to speak to him so harshly, but he must learn.

"Why do we not lay down and when we wake we will be in better spirits?" I suggested, standing with Adnan in my arms. Soon he would be too heavy to carry around as I had done for years.

Rather than taking him to his own bed, I laid him in mine and covered us both up with the red silk sheets. His body relaxed immediately as I put my fingers in his hair once more.

Every day, I experienced twinges of longing and grief so poignant I could not breathe. Looking at Jibran's son in exactly the same position that I used to study my husband in, forced the breath from my chest.

When Jibran had been preparing for the War, he would often come back to the marble palace late at night. He would force his men to ride until they reached home, not wanting to stop and delay any longer. I would always wake as he collapsed in the bed. I did not begrudge him his exhaustion.

I would stroke his hair in the exact way I did Adnan's, until his body would loosen and sink into sleep. Very few words were spoken on those nights. I only wanted my husband to feel as though he had a sanctuary to return to. Our time was limited before he would be away, fighting in the North and I did not want to mar what might have been our last memories with anything besides relaxation and tranquility.

I would wake on those mornings following his midnight (or later) arrivals, wrapped tightly in his strong arms. The heat was overpowering, but I never wiggled away from him. Right before the War, Jibran would wake and fetch Adnan from his bassinet at the foot of our bed so that he might join us for an hour of solitude before another day started.

I fell asleep lying next to Adnan that afternoon. He was not the only one taking lessons to prepare for our move. Though I already spoke the language, I was practicing with the tutor as well on learning the etiquette that was so prevalent in the court of Minas Tirith. I did not want to give the people of Gondor any reason to think that I was a barbarian so I learned everything from protocol at a public meal to how to dress for every occasion.

The door to my bedroom opened and I shot up immediately, alert at the intrusion. Very few people should have been entering my rooms without making their presence known.

I was surprised to see Na'man walking towards the bed.

"Brother," I said on edge. "What are you doing in here?"

He did not answer me and a chill ran down my spine. He did not even meet my gaze and instead had his dark eyes focused on my son.

"He grows to look more like his father every day," Na'man said quietly. "A sweet reminder for you, I am sure, Mareke."

"It is a comfort," I conceded carefully, not wanting to say too much. I knew that my brother feared the child lying next to me. Adnan had blood ties to the throne and the people were saying that he would be a much better fit as King because surely his father's courage also ran through his veins.

"The people will miss your son if you take him to Minas Tirith with you," Na'man said quietly. "Surely you could leave him here with mother and father?"

My blood curdled at his words. My brother sat next to my son and stroked his soft cheek with the back of his fingers. I ached to break the fine bones in his hand that looked as though they had never wielded more than a quill.

"I have already discussed that with father and we have decided that it would be best for Adnan to stay with his mother. He is too young to be left behind," I replied, trying to remain calm and not reveal what I knew of my brother.

"Perhaps he can be persuaded otherwise," Na'man said, standing once more. "I would hate to see someone else taken from you at the hands of the Gondorans."

I did not say another word as he left the room. I collapsed back on the bed next to my son and pulled him into my chest, not caring if he woke up.

It seemed as though there was nowhere safe for Adnan. The horrible part was that I trusted the strangers in the North more than I did my own brother. His veiled threat made me actually eager to leave my home.

Na'man and I had been close when we were younger, but eventually it became obvious that he did not have what it would take to be a King, especially a King of Harad. My father had various military experiences and he had led his men into battle countless times. It became apparent that Na'man was a coward. He had never enjoyed his lessons in combat and had hidden away from them as often as he could get away with it.

This caused a sadness in my father as his son was not what a King of Harad should be. He tried everything, including teaching Na'man himself, though he never found the valor that would be necessary. In turn, Na'man began to resent my father. The friction had only grown worse over the years as my father grew nearer and nearer to relinquishing his throne to his son.

My father had never said anything to me about what would happen to Adnan when he abdicated. I did not think he would he would skip over his own son for his toddler grandson, but my brother could not face such a threat to what was supposed to be his.

I let Adnan sleep for another half hour. All of the lessons truly were trying on him and I needed time to regroup after the visit from my conniving brother.

Adnan woke easily from his nap and went on his own way to play with his toys in his room. I paced in front of the window that looked out on my private pool. I could not rush my departure anymore than it already was. I wished that Harad had more allies. It was impossible for me to retreat to a friendly Realm, as no one but Gondor had extended a peace offering to my people. It was my job as the wife of the King of Gondor to show that we were now a peaceful people and realized that we had fought on the wrong side in order to convince them to strike up treaties with my father.

It would be another eight months before we were to leave the City of Serpents and I dreaded thinking of what could go wrong in such a long time.

The door to my bedroom opened once more and my mother walked in.

"I just saw your brother. He said he stopped by for a visit earlier."

I nodded, not sure what to say about his veiled threats. A mother's love was an incredible thing, but even my mother knew that there was less and less good in Na'man as time passed.

"I have urged your father to take extra care of exactly what Na'man hears from outside these walls," she said. "The less he knows of the people's discontent in the next few months, the better off Adnan will be."

"If only we could leave earlier," I laughed a bit scornfully. "I never thought I would say those words."

"I understand that this puts you in a very difficult position." She took a step closer to me and rubbed my upper arms. "You feel cool."  
"It was a chilling experience," I replied.

"Where is Adnan?"

"Playing in his room," I said, freeing myself from her grasp.

She sighed. "You will have to take extra care to watch over him."

I laughed again. "As though I do not already run myself ragged to keep him constantly in my sight." The emotion of the situation was coming to the surface at a rapid rate.

"Mareke," my mother said gently.

"Why has all of this happened to me?" I demanded wildly, anger trumping tears for the time being. "I never fought what was in store for my life. I took it on graciously!" I sat heavily at the small table in the corner.

My mother knelt in front of me and took both of my hands, putting the backs of them to her soft, warm cheeks. "I know, Mareke. None of this is fair."

I shook my head, the anger subsiding to a dull throb. "I have no one to help me protect him. I cannot do it on my own. Soon we will be in a foreign land where we are less than welcome. I thought it has been hard here without Jibran, but what will happen away from my home where I do not know the games that everyone is playing and my son will more than likely be just as at risk."

I saw the pain on my mother's face. Four years ago, I would not have recognized the look of helplessness. It was not until my own son was born and had encountered situations in which I could not help him that I understand exactly what that felt like. My mother was looking at me and I knew she understood my pain and fear, but in reality there was not much more she could do to help me.

ooooOoooo

Three more months passed without incident and I was beginning to think that we might be able to get out of Harad and into Gondor before anything horrible happened.

One afternoon, I settled Adnan into his own bed for a nap after a long morning of Sindarin lessons. I closed the door gently behind me and sat down at a small table where a piece of parchment and a quill were waiting on me. My father had been urging me to write a letter to the King of Gondor since the engagement had been made official, but I did not have a clue as what to say to the man I was to marry in less than half a year. I put my head in my hands, but eventually picked the quill up and wrote the most formal, impersonal letter I had ever written.

It took all of an hour to scratch out five or six sentences about how much I was looking forward to our impending meeting and wedding. My father would probably not be pleased with the lack of effort I had put in to charm the foreign king, but I did not quite see the point in charming him if our marriage was already sealed.

When I had sent the letter off with one of the servants milling about my room, I went back into Adnan's room to wake him so that he might sleep that night.

At first, I did not see the danger lurking on the floor of my son's bedroom. I studied his even breathing and damp curls in the hot rays of sunlight, before I saw something move on the part of his sheet that was hanging off his bed.

My breath caught in my chest as I realized that it was a black scorpion, slowly climbing toward the warmth of my son, the curve of its tail poised to strike as it moved closer to my unaware boy.

Scorpions were not uncommon in Harad, but they never entered the palace. There were servants whose specific jobs centered around keeping the scorpions and other poisonous creatures away from the royal family.

In that instant, I did not think of myself and how exposed my own body was to the venom of the scorpion that was leisurely making its way toward Adnan. I hurried back to the table where I had been writing my letter to the King of Gondor and snatched up the letter opener I used to break seals.

Taking a deep breath as I re-entered the nursery, I lunged at the creature without making a sound and pierced the hard outer skeleton of the thing right in the center of its body, impaling it through the mattress, so that it wriggled to free itself of the pain.

None too gently, I jerked the sleeping Adnan into my arms and hurried back through the door, seeing three more of the ghastly, deadly creatures making their way from the other door in the nursery that led to the main corridor in the section of the palace where the royal family lived.

"Send for my mother immediately!" I shouted at one of the servants who was still tidying my room. "If you do not make haste I will have both of your feet!"

The young woman, glanced at me quickly, in shock, and then sprinted from the room.

Adnan had screamed at being so hastily and unceremoniously removed from his bed and I tried to soothe him as best as I could, though I was seeing red and unable to focus on him.

"What in all of Arda is going on?" My mother demanded breathlessly, as she came flying into the room in a most undignified fashion for her.

"I will tell you later," I said, again hastily moving Adnan into her arms.

They looked at each other, bewildered, Adnan continuing to scream.

"Whatever you do, do not enter his bedroom," I ordered.

"Why ever not?"

"Someone let four scorpions into his room while he napped." I did not say another word as I flew from my chambers and down the hall to my brother's study.

Na'man was laughing with one of his advisors as I pushed the door open so hard it slammed into the marble wall.

"Sister, whatever are you doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, but not rising to meeting me.

"You know exactly why I am here," I said in a dangerously low voice.

"I am sure I do not," he replied.

"Do not play games with me. When I went to wake my son from his nap there was a scorpion on his bed and three more crawling towards him!"

"Then it sounds as though the servants in your and Adnan's chambers have not been doing their job properly. This news saddens me greatly. I would hate for anything bad to happen to my nephew."

The tone of his voice made my skin crawl. "No, it sounds as though someone was paid to plant the creatures, while the guards were paid to let it happen!" I slammed my hands onto his desk. "Stand up and talk to me like a man, you coward."

Na'man stood up with great haste at the challenge, but before he could speak I was already moving on.

"I have not wanted to believe what the people outside of these walls say about you and your previous actions and how bravely...or not...you performed during the War, but now I cannot help to understand that they speak the truth."

"How dare you speak to me like that!"

"I can say whatever I like to the bastard who would stoop so low as to harm a three year old." I looked him dead in the eyes though he was a bit taller than me. "You have attempted to harm the wrong child."

"Sister, I do not know of what you are accusing me of, truly. You are flustered from today's events that is all."

I rolled my eyes. "You are backing down from a fight with a woman! What would the men who fought so valiantly say if they could see you now?" I demanded, lunging towards him, not trying to hit him, but to tear at his vest and tunic until the scorpion tattoo on his chest and shoulder was exposed.

Na'man stared at me as I stared at the tattoo and then back into his eyes. I spoke lowly again, "You are as contemptible and poisonous as this animal."

Before I even felt the movement, the back of his hand had collided with my cheek and I instantly tasted the blood that trickled into my mouth.

The sting of the pain brought me back to my senses. I had said too much. I had angered him, which was not good for my son when there was only me to do my best to protect him.

Before turning on my heel to leave, I spat the blood that had pooled in my mouth onto Na'man's tunic and exposed chest. The image of the scorpion tattoo covered in my blood sent a chill over my entire body.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. I would love to know what you thought. Reviews seriously make my day! I also love to hear any ideas you have regarding this story.

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the newest update! It took a long time because I felt a little uncomfortable writing a chapter in the voice of a non-main character. Let me know what you think of it. I'm not sure how I like it. If you all like it, I might try it with some other characters, but would be open to that if you have any characters in mind.

* * *

Chapter Four (Hashad)

The sun had long since set, but I was still up pacing in front of the window in our bedroom, occasionally glancing out at the private garden and pool.

"Are you really going to take her away?" Khatun asked me, standing away from me, her arms folded across her chest, a lifelong habit that conveyed her nervousness.

"I do not see any alternative," I replied. "While I think it will be difficult for Mareke to transition to life in Gondor, I do not think there will be such imminent threats on her and Adnan's life as there clearly are here. I am afraid if I did not take them away now that I will regret it for the rest of my life."

To think of the rift between my children broke my heart. My son frightened me. He had attempted to have his own nephew killed. I did not understand a man who would go so far to maintain his power.

"Do you think the King of Gondor will accept her so early?" Khatun asked.

"I can only hope he will. I do not think that there is any need for the wedding to be any earlier than it was going to be. I will only request that he shelter them."

I sat heavily on the edge of our bed, running my hands over my face and through my hair. With my eyes closed, I felt Khatun sit next to me and my body sagged into her. She wrapped an arm around my shoulder and kissed my graying temple.

"You will have to stay here," I said.

I felt her nod, her cheek pressed to my forehead. "What am I to say to Na'man if he asks about Mareke's early departure. We were all supposed to go together at the same time for her wedding."

I sighed, not having yet come up with an answer to that question. There were Haradrim prisoners of war still being held in Gondor. They were to be exchanged for my daughter upon her marriage to King Elessar. "Tell him that the King was concerned that I would not uphold my end of the bargain; that he wanted Mareke in Gondor earlier than we had agreed upon or he would harm our soldiers."

"I am not sure he will believe that," she said quietly.

"Neither am I, but he will bother you no further if you supply an answer. I will be confronted when I return, I am sure." I pulled my head off of her shoulder and looked into her golden eyes. "I need you to keep an eye on things here. I want to know of everything he plots while I am away."

"Of course," she responded sadly.

"It is hard to imagine how we have gotten here," I mused.

"We raised each of our children the same," Khatun replied. "I believe a person is born with a certain amount of their disposition already within them and no matter how much you love and nurture a child sometimes nothing can be done."

"I would be complacent with that answer, but our son will rule Harad very shortly. What will happen to the Realm we have looked after and cared for for so long?"

My wife shook her head. "Only time will tell that. You can still try to be a good example of a ruler to him."

"It is too late," I replied. "There is no hope for someone who would kill a child to maintain his own power."

Khatun remained silent for a few long moments, perhaps thinking of the sweet boy our son had been and where he had gone.

"You should rest, Hashad," she finally whispered.

"I cannot rest, I am taking Mareke out of Harad tonight."

"Tonight!"

"One of her women has packed all of her belongings. There will be a small caravan of protection to go with us. We will ride to the coast and take a boat the rest of the way to Minas Tirith."

I could see the tears welling in my wife's eyes. "I will not have a chance to say goodbye to her or Adnan."

I shook my head. I wanted to wake my daughter and get her out of the city and the Realm as quickly as possible. "We will still travel to Gondor for the wedding, Khatun."

"So much could happen before then."

"I know," I said as I stood. "But I do not think there is any alternative."

My wife stood next to me, bravely putting aside her own sorrow. "Please be safe. And keep our daughter and grandson safe."

I nodded. "I will be back within a fortnight." The soft, warmth of my wife had always been a place that I had felt safest. It was very difficult to pull myself away from her and head out into the dark night, dragging my daughter and grandson along with me, for what I knew not.

Khatun pressed a kiss first to my forehead and then to my lips. "Ahabak (I love you)."

I managed to extract myself from her embrace and left our chambers and headed the short distance to Mareke's rooms.

There was a faint light on in Mareke's bedroom. I hated to think of her so scared that she could not even sleep in the dark. As soon as I turned the handle of her door, her eyes flew open and I could see her arms tighten around her son who was not sleeping in his own bed.

"What are you doing, Father?" She asked quietly.

"We are leaving. Get dressed."

She carefully propped herself on an elbow to study me. "Leaving? What do you mean? Where are we going?"

I shook my head. "I am not going to speak of it here. Get dressed. There is a chill tonight. Put a cloak on and make sure Adnan is warm as well."

Mareke, though suspicious, did as I asked. She dressed herself and then as gently as she could removed Adnan's sleeping pants and dressed him warmly. He whimpered in his sleep, but ultimately remained unconscious even as Mareke hauled him into her arms, looking at me expectantly.

"If you did not already know this is a secret. We must be careful."

Guards were waiting outside of her door for us. I sensed Mareke's hesitation behind me. "Your things have already been packed and are waiting at the coast by now."

I took my grandson into my own arms and led our party down the hall, making sure to stay away from corridors where there would even be the slightest chance of seeing anyone. We finally made it out to the stables where several black horses were saddled and waiting.

Despite what most people thought, our mumakil were not our main means of transportation. In all actuality, mumakil were only found in the reaches of Far Harad for the most part. We had a few in our city, but they were for show mostly and ceremonies. We did not use them to get around.

Even though we used horses just as much as the people in the North, Mareke was a hesitant rider. It had never been her strong suit as she had not travelled much outside of the Realm and had been able to get around the city by foot or in a litter.

"Do not fret. Adnan will ride with me," I assured her.

Quickly, one of the guards brought around a mounting stool and I watched as she clumsily climbed onto the beast. Even with my grandson in my arms, I required no such assistance.

There was a technique we used when riding with children and one of the guards assisted me before we left the stables. I held Adnan so that he was facing me and the guard bound him tightly to me with a sheath of cloth. When the child was secured to me, I wrapped my dark cloak around his sleeping form and turned to look at Mareke, who looked apprehensive at best.

"Hoods up," I said, before spurring my horse out of the stables and quickly out of the city.

It was not a terribly long ride to the coast where we would board a boat that would take us up river to Minas Tirith. We arrived before there was any glimpse of sun in the sky.

As Adnan's somehow still sleeping form was untied from me, I handed him to his mother. "We must go below deck until we reach our destination."

Mareke looks at me confused, but I could see that the ride had rattled her and she had no energy to question me or argue.

"I will tell you what is going when we are in your room," I said quietly.

I looked around the deck before following my daughter into the belly of the boat. All of the men on board looked common enough. No one would be able to tell that the boat was bearing a princess and prince of Harad to safety. That is exactly how I wanted it.

Mareke was tucking Adnan into the small bed in the corner of her very small room.

"I am sorry for the quarters," I said quietly so as not to wake my grandson. "But it is best if people do not know that a part of the royal family is leaving."

"What is going on, Father?" She asked, as I took her arm and led her through a door and into another small room.

"I could not allow you to stay in Harad any longer considering the recent circumstances," I replied.

"You mean Na'man?"

I nodded. "Though it pains me to think of the actions of your brother, I could not let that pain paralyze me and put you and Adnan in even greater danger. The longer you stayed the more determined he would have been to remove all threats to his reign."

"Where are we going?" Mareke asked. "We have no allies."

"We have one," I corrected her. "I have heard that the King of Gondor is very noble. I am hoping that if he understands the danger you and Adnan were in that he will be willing to shelter you until the wedding. If he agrees, then this will be a chance for you to learn about your new home without the pressure of immediately becoming its Queen."

My daughter nodded without saying anything else.

"I know this is abrupt and I cannot imagine how difficult the transition will be on you and Adnan, but if I am being honest you are my strong child. There has never been any doubt in my mind that you would overcome everything thrown your way and most likely even thrive."

Mareke's eyes welled with tears, though I could hardly see in the dim lighting of the cabin.

"All will be well in the end, Mareke, I am sure of it."

I knew she must be conflicted. She had never known any other home than Harad. She had been married there and her son had been born there. I could not imagine the pain of being parted with my home, but I knew that she was also smart, not to mention the most protective of mothers, and surely must see the danger in remaining until she was originally supposed to leave.

"I know you do not get to say goodbye to your home," I began.

"Who knows if I will ever return?"

"It is not so long of a journey. When things settle down, you will be able to come home and see everyone once more."

"Na'man will never let Adnan back into Harad. He is too much a threat to his reign."

I nodded. "You are probably right, but for the time being your brother does not yet reign."

Mareke said no more for a long while. "My dresses for Gondor were not ready yet," she said sadly.

I almost laughed. Out of everything going on around her, she was concerned with clothes.

She must have noticed the look on my face because she quickly went on. "The Gondoran people will be even less likely to take to me and Adnan to heart when we come looking as foreign as we do."

I had not thought of that. Both Mareke and Adnan had been taking lessons on everything there was to know about Gondor. My daughter had intended to mold herself into her new home and try to fit in with the people there to make everything easier on her, but that would be harder now.

"I will try to arrange something with the King so that you do not go too long without the proper attire," I promised.

Mareke nodded doubtfully.

"Now go lie down with Adnan. He will fret if he wakes up and you are not there," I said gently. I pressed a kiss to my daughter's forehead before gently ushering her through the door and into the other cabin where Adnan was still sleeping peacefully as I could tell from his deep breathing.

Before I could close the door, Mareke turned back to me. "Thank you for helping us, Father. I know this will put you in a difficult position upon your return."

"Do not think of me. You have your son to look out for."

Mareke nodded and pulled the door shut behind her.

ooooOoooo

We were on the boat a few days short of a week. Finally, we were close enough to Minas Tirith that we could ride the rest of the way. We had had to put our own horses on the boat as no one from Gondor knew we were coming and so they could not provide us with horses. The decision had been too abrupt to send a letter ahead and even if there had been time I was beginning to think that Na'man had someone who read most of my letters.

Once more, I rode with Adnan in front of me, though he was awake and excited to be going for a ride.

He had not been too disturbed to find out that we were going to Gondor earlier than expected. He seemed to enjoy the adventure of it. He loved being on the boat, but only under the cover of darkness would I let him explore the deck.

"Will they be pleased to see us?" Adnan asked me.

"Who would not be pleased to see an honorable prince such as yourself?" I asked with a smile.

Mareke was quiet for most of the ride and I knew that that probably stemmed more from her nervousness at entering Gondor than being uncomfortable on a horse.

The city of Minas Tirith loomed ever closer. I had never seen it before and I found it to be quite intimidating. It was nothing like our low-lying City of Serpents. Minas Tirith was a fortress of sorts, built into a rock face. You could not see people's homes or business from the outside. You could only see that the city was divided into sections.

"Might we stop for a moment?" Mareke asked. "I want to look as presentable as possible given the circumstances."

I halted our retinue and Mareke and the only of her ladies to accompany her dismounted. I watched as my daughter fretted about her outfit. They had done their best in dressing her in the most modest attire she had packed, though some of her legs and midriff were exposed.

"The people of Gondor will absolutely die if they see me like this," she muttered.

"Not many of them will see you just yet," I promised. "You can lie low until garments can be made for you. I have brought plenty along to pay for such things."

After a few more moments, our party was ready to continue on.

My own stomach began to churn as we approached the gates to the city.

"Who are you?" The guard demanded roughly.

"I am King Hashad of Harad," I replied, hoping that I sounded at least somewhat calm.

"You are awfully far from home," the man said, not adding on any show of respect for my title. "What do you come seeking?"

"I have been in contact with your King about his marriage to my daughter," I gestured to Mareke behind me. "She is seeking sanctuary from her husband-to-be."

The man laughed. "I am sure she is, but surely you know we cannot allow you into the city."

"Then allow me to speak with King Elessar so that he might make a decision."

"I will not have the King come down here so that you can assassinate him!" The man said, more aggression in his voice. "If you are the King of Harad, then I am of the Valar."

I was not sure to what he was referring to, but I knew that he was being sarcastic and difficult. "I can prove my identity. I have all of the correspondence from the King and the jewel my daughter wears around her neck, the ruby, is a gift from the King. It is engraved with his name and hers."

"I am not stupid. I am sure you are a gifted thief."

I was becoming quite exasperated with the man, not being used to being treated in such a manner. No one had ever before questioned who I was.

Finally, I showed the man my left hand. "In Harad, only royalty has a tattoo such as thing one." I pointed at the sun on the back of my hand. "There are only three of us in this party that have them. If they were fake, it would mean certain death for us in our home." I pulled Adnan's hand away from his body to show the man. "This is my grandson, a prince of Harad." I felt Mareke spur her horse up beside mine and she too held out her hand. "No one else in this retinue has them."

The man's companion looked uncertain and he whispered something to the man who was studying the tattoos.

"If you send for your King and he decides that we are not being genuine he will surely let you kill us yourself."

This, disturbingly, seemed to brighten the man's dispostion toward us. "Well then we should speed that process along, should we not?" He turned back to his companion and whispered something that I could not hear, but very quickly the other man was off. "Do not move a muscle until the King arrives."

We obeyed nervously, though I tried with all my might to only show composure.

It seemed like hours later when I finally heard a commotion on the other side of the gate.

"The King is here," the man said.

I thought it would be safe enough to dismount my horse so long as I remained tight to the animal's side, praying the man would not draw a weapon on me when the King was so near.

The tall man emerged from the gates among of group of heavily armed guards. He approached me slowly and I was surprised to find that he looked almost as old as I was. I had not been aware that he was so old. By all accounts I had received of his performance in the War I was expecting a much more virile man.

"I hear you are the King of Harad," he said quietly.

"That is true," I dipped my head in respect to him, but did not fully bow as that would have been below my station. "I have brought my daughter and grandson who are seeking sanctuary."

I gestured for Mareke to dismount and join me and then I reached up and took Adnan from the saddle, standing him in front of me and resting my hands on his shoulders.

Mareke clumsily dismounted and I tried to keep my face passive despite my embarrassment at her lack of grace. I truly had no idea where it came from. Her mother could ride a horse until the sun set and do it again the next day with pleasure.

When my daughter stood next to me, she dipped a much more elegant curtsy to the King. She had been practicing.

"Your portrait does not do you justice, Princess Mareke," he said. I noticed he spoke with a lack of emotion as though he were reading from a script.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," she replied quietly.

King Elessar's attention moved to the little boy standing in front of me. For the first time, a genuine smile came to his face. He knelt before the boy and reached out to clasp his small forearm. "You must be Prince Adnan."

Adnan nodded bashfully, though he grasped the King's arm in return.

"Quite the grip you have there," he said and Mareke and I looked at each other. The King had spoken in Haradrim. "I am very glad that you are here in Gondor."

He stood once more and looked between my daughter and I. "I hope I got that right. I have been practicing."

"It was very good, King Elessar."

"Now tell me why are you seeking sanctuary?"

"I would speak to you in private of that if possible."

The King nodded. "Of course. We shall go to my private rooms to ensure that we are alone." He glanced back over his shoulder as he re-entered the city. "I bid you to prepare yourself. It is quite a hike back to the top level."

Before entering the city, I gave a pointed look to the guard who had treated us so disrespectfully. He was the red in face, I imagined more from anger than embarrassment.

The King had not been jesting. We were completely breathless when we reached the level in which the royal family and their court resided. One of the guards had had to pick Adnan up and carry him though he had climbed bravely for a couple of levels.

"Please make yourselves at home," KIng Elessar bid everyone once we were in a private sitting room.

I removed my cloak and took a seat on a couch across from him.

Mareke knelt and removed Adnan's small cloak before doing the same with her own, color rising on her cheeks. She quickly sat next to me and pulled her son onto her lap in order to hide the skin that was showing.

When I was bid, I told King Elessar exactly what danger my daughter and her son had faced in Harad. It was a long story and difficult to explain in some parts.

As I finished, I noticed that the King was staring at the pair beside me. Studying him closer, I found that his eyes were on Adnan who had fallen asleep on his mother's lap after the day's tiring journey.

When the King realized I was no longer speaking, he met my eyes with his gray ones. "They will be safe in my city, I promise you that."

I nodded and sighed in relief. "I cannot thank you enough for this, Your Majesty."

He waved away my thanks. "I was raised amongst the Elves and I must tell you that they have very different standards that us Men. The thought of someone trying to harm that child does not sit well with me. In fact, it makes me quite angry and disgusted. He will be protected here as will daughter, I assure you."

He stood and we all did as well. "I will have someone show you to rooms where you can rest."

I nodded and walked ahead. Behind me I heard the King say to Mareke, "You son is very lucky to have such a brave mother as you, Princess."

* * *

Let me know what you thought! I hope you loved it! I love to hear from my readers. It makes me write quicker!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the new update. It's slightly shorter than the last. You guys gave the best reviews so I wanted to write something quickly. I hope you love it!

* * *

Chapter Five (Aragorn)

I sat straight up in my bed, sweat rolling off of me. She had been so close. Her hair had been falling into my face, her soft hand on my cheek. When I had reached out for her, she disappeared into thin air, leaving nothing behind, but her lingering smell.

I stood from the bed quickly. The sun was not yet up.

"Your Grace?" Damrod said groggily, as he sat up from his own bed in the corner of my room.

"I am fine, Damrod," I said quietly, though I was still trying to catch my breath. "I am going to call for a bath. Relax. Go back to sleep."

When the King called for a bath, the chambermaids knew that they should never come into the bathroom with buckets of hot water. Even if there was snow on the ground, the King preferred to take a frigid bath.

Once the tub had been filled, I stretched my arms overhead and pulled my linen tunic off.

The Evenstar felt heavy against my chest, when I submerged myself in the icy water. I had never enjoyed warm baths. After all of my years in the wild, I was not used to them. They were for relaxing. When was I ever able to relax? No, I had to be constantly aware. I could not doze in the heat of a bath and relax the tension in my muscles. The icy water was merely to cleanse me quickly and send me into a new day wide awake.

After my morning routine, I went into my study and began attending to the stack of parchment on my desk. It seemed no one had yet heard of the Haradrim Princess' early arrival. I knew I would have to alert my council of the previous day's events, but I was not looking forward to it.

I put off the grievous task until after lunch. I ate another light meal of bread, cheese, and fruit and then stood for the first time since I arrived at my desk. I surveyed my bookshelf, running my fingers over the worn edges of the books that had been used by King's before me for many centuries.

My fingers stopped on my favorite history of Gondor and an idea came into my head. I pulled the book from its shelf and summoned Damrod into the study.

"Alert my council members that the Princess of Harad and her son are already here. Tell them briefly and vaguely of what brought her here early. You will also have to tell them that if they wish to speak to me of it today, they will have to wait. I am done for the day and they can track me down tomorrow if they find it necessary."

Damrod nodded. "And where are you off to, Your Grace?" He asked.

"I am going to spend some time with our new guests. I will take two guards and they will trail me. They will trail me from a great distance," I repeated myself to make it known that I did not want anyone breathing down my neck.

"Very well, Sire. I will have them ready in a moment."

When I was told everything was ready for my departure, I made my way through the royal corridors. There was an entire portion of the palace of Minas Tirith devoted to the royal family. There were my rooms, my study, a private dining room, private gardens, the Queen's chambers, the nursery that was attached to those, and a few select guest rooms. Mareke had already been set up in the Queen's rooms and so I made my way there.

I had the book tucked under my arm when I reached Mareke's rooms. Knocking on the door, I waited patiently, my thumb absent-mindedly rubbing over the rough spine of the book.

The woman Mareke had brought with her came to the door. She offered a hasty curtsy. "One moment, Your Grace. I will fetch the Princess," she said in heavily accented Common Tongue. Mareke and her father had both spoken to me in Sindarin, but I suppose it made sense for the lady-in-waiting to learn the Common Tongue as she would be dealing with those in Gondor who spoke it more often than not.

A moment later, Mareke appeared at the door and offered a much more graceful curtsy. "Good afternoon, Your Majesty."

I waved away her formality. "Please, call me Aragorn. No one else does anymore. It will be good to hear that name."

"As you wish," she replied, studying me with her dark eyes. She did not say anything else and then I remembered that I was the one who had sought her out.

"I came across this book in my study. I am sure you read some history of my Realm before you came here, but this is my favorite. It is a little more accessible than some of the others."

Mareke cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Not that you could not understand the more difficult tomes," I said quickly. "I am sure you can. It is just that this one is a bit lighter with more interesting facets of history."

Luckily, she actually laughed lightly. "Thank you, Aragorn." I passed the book to her. "I will begin reading it as soon possible."

All of a sudden, I heard the raised voice of Prince Adnan, though he was speaking in his own tongue. Before she could do anything to stop him, the boy had come flying to the door and crashed into the back of his mother's legs.

I had to laugh, though I tried to stifle it, as Mareke braced herself on the doorframe, though instinctively I reached out with a hand to steady her.

"Adnan, please," she said, rolling her eyes. "Now the King will surely think we are barbarians."

The boy looked up at me and his cheeks flushed. "I am sorry, Your Majesty. I promise we are not barbarians." Adnan looked truly remorseful and I feared the admonishment from his mother might push him to tears.

"Not at all. Actually, Minas Tirith could use a little more excitement so I am very glad you are here in all your rambunctious glory. My people can be quite stuffy and stiff as you will surely learn in the near future. Perhaps they could use your spirit." A smile finally began to creep onto his face. "And you may call me Strider. Only the closest of my friends use that nickname. I would be honored to count you among them."

The Prince's frown quickly turned into a huge grin.

"I have begged off duty for the rest of the afternoon. I was hoping the two of you might allow me to show you around, at least the royal gardens."

Again, Adnan looked up at his mother. He was eager to leave the rooms I could tell. Mareke's hand went into his raven curls. "That would be lovely," she said.

I offered the tall woman my arm and her son latched onto her hand. Though he was eager to be out of the Queen's chambers, he was still uncertain in his new environment.

Luckily, we met no one but chambermaids and other servants as we walked toward the gardens. They stared at us, but they would never dream of directly addressing me, though I would not have minded if they had.

It was not that I was ashamed that Mareke was in Gondor. I had agreed to the marriage of Gondor and Harad and I did not regret it. I had a terrible feeling that there would be an onslaught for her when the people learned that she was there. I wanted to give her and her son some peace while they got adjusted to their new home before she would have to deal with any external factors.

It was a gray day in Minas Tirith, which did not do much for the aesthetic of the garden. Unfortunately, under the care of the Steward Denethor they had suffered as he had slowly lost his mind. Some of the flowers were wilting, many were already quite dead, and some paths were overgrown.

"It is not much," I said apologetically.

Mareke was silent for a moment as we walked along the main path. "It reflects the rest of the world at this point in time."

I nodded. "So it does. That makes it even more depressing in my mind."

"Like all things, it can be repaired. It will take careful attention and dedication, but it will get back to its former glory, I am sure."

"You are quite the optimist," I said quietly.

"What else do we have?"

I looked over at her, but she did not meet my eyes. Instead, she watched like a hawk in front of her, as Adnan hurried ahead.

"Stay where I can see you," she called after him.

I studied her profile. She was very young, but there were smile lines around her eyes and mouth. Part of her life had been happy, though I could see the cares she wore in her heart. It was probably not evident to everyone else, but perhaps there was something between two sad souls that spoke to each other.

I waved one of the guards so he would walk ahead of us and trail the little boy.

"I will have a retinue of guards at your and Adnan's disposal from now on."

She merely nodded and we walked in silence, trailing Adnan for a while longer.

Mareke was not disagreeable to me. Having her in Minas Tirith made me more hopeful for our future than I had been before. In the few hours since she had arrived, she had only been pleasant and if the rest of my people would not enjoy the young prince then I knew he would certainly bring some joy to my life at least. Someone with so much energy could only help.

As we finished our lap around the garden, Adnan came back and joined us.

"Strider, can I show you my new room?" He asked excitedly.

Mareke shook her head. "Adnan, we are living in the King's palace. I am sure he has seen your room. He is quite busy. You know it is a lot of work to be a King."

I looked at her sheepishly. "I actually have not seen the nursery. My chief assistant assured me that all was in order and I took him at face value."

"Oh."

"It is full of toys!" The boy exclaimed. "I could only bring a few of my own, so that was lucky," he said rapidly.

"I would love to see them." I nodded enthusiastically. "And I told you that I am not doing any more work this afternoon," I said to Mareke.

Adnan led the way back. I was surprised he knew the way after only one trip, but Mareke explained that he was a very attentive child.

"Come on, Strider!" Adnan exclaimed as he went bounding through the Queen's rooms to the door to the nursery.

He pushed the door open and Mareke and I followed, though before anyone could enter the room, something small came shooting out, hiding under a chair in the sitting room that connected the Queen's bedroom and the nursery.

I jerked Mareke's arm so she was behind me.

"What was that!?" I demanded wildly. The thing had moved too fast for me to discern it at all.

The guards were hesitant, probably because they were not certain about the Haradrim yet.

"Adnan!" Mareke said sternly, freeing herself from my grasp and approaching her son. He would not meet her stern gaze. "What have you done?"

"He was sleeping in my shirt when we left," he said quietly.

"Did you think it wise to bring him to Minas Tirith?"

"I did not think. He was with me then. During the boat ride, I hid him in the bag with my clothes and snuck him some of my food."

I was confused. "Him? What in all of Arda are you talking about?"

"Get your pet, Adnan. Show the King."

I watched as Adnan approached the chair where the blur had hidden. He knelt and then laid on his stomach and stuck his arm under the chair."

"Come here," he whispered. "It is all right. No one will hurt you."

Finally, he stood up and I was shocked to see that the boy was holding a rather large kitten by the scruff of its neck.

"Is that a cat?" I asked, a smile creeping onto my lips.

"No. He is a leopard and his name is Duma," Adnan said, now not meeting my gaze.

"You will have to send him back with jidd (grandfather)," Mareke said.

Adnan nodded, though his eyes were downcast. I hated to watch such a scene thinking that it would only be one more thing that he would be separated from.

"Perhaps we can find a place for Duma," I said hesitantly, looking to Mareke to know if that was acceptable.

"Really?" The boy looked up at me and I could see that he had been seconds away from crying. Tears had already welled in his deep brown eyes.

"How big will he get?" I addressed that question to the mother. "I have never seen such a creature." I crouched down and beckoned Adnan to come closer. The cat was golden in color with black spots. "He is fascinating." I took him in my hands and stroked the soft fur to the rumbling appreciation of the small beast.

"He will be larger than any dog." She put her hand at the middle of her thigh. "And will stand about this tall."

Adnan was watching me hopefully.

"Would you give your mother and I a moment to speak alone?" I asked him.

He walked, Duma cradled to his chest, into his room once more, closing the door behind him.

"You do not need to allow his pet to stay," she said.

"I know, but I do not want to have to take anything else away from him," I replied.

"Before long he would forget about it. Those animals can be dangerous and your people are unaccustomed to them."

I pondered that for a moment. "Would it be alright if Duma lived in our private garden? He would not harm us would he?"

Mareke sighed. "No, probably not. It has been tradition in Harad for a very long time for leopards to act as companions and protection when necessary to the royal family. Duma was a gift from my father to Adnan on his most recent birthday."

"Well that decides it. I am not going to take a child's birthday gift from him."

ooooOoooo

Two days later, I was not so lucky as to take the afternoon off. My council was not exactly thrilled that the princess and her son had been sprung on them so early. I had received nearly all of the older council members in my study and listened to their complaints as patiently as I could, while saying the same thing over and over to them.

"What am I to do? Send a woman and child back to a dangerous situation? That could potentially lose us the alliance we have set up. Not to mention, it would be an act without dignity or honor."

Most of them went away grumbling that we should not have made the alliance in the first place and that the Southrons would bring us nothing but trouble.

When I had thought I was through with such meetings for the day, there was another knock at my door.

"Come in," I called, less than enthusiastically.

Instead of one of my advisors, it was King Hashad.

I stood, showing respect for a fellow ruler. "Your Grace." I sat back down and gestured that he do the same. "I did not expect to see you here," I said.

"I am leaving in the morning," he said, getting straight to the point.

"So soon?"

"Yes, well as you can imagine I find that I should return home as soon as possible as things might be rather more tumultuous than when I left."

I nodded. "I can understand that. As rulers it is our job to handle such things."

"You will find that it wears on you," he said. "It seems so exciting and promising when you begin, but you may find that you have surprisingly little power. Less so than the common man, I sometimes feel."

I did not tell them that I had never been excited at the prospect. I appreciated his honesty too much do that.

"I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for my daughter and grandson."

"Anyone would have done the same thing," I replied.

"Not necessarily. It is incredible that there is to be a marriage in the first place."

"It will benefit both of our Realms greatly, I am sure."

"I hope so."

Hashad stood and lingered at the door as though there was something else he wanted to say.

"I do not expect you to treat Adnan as your son, but I can see that there is very much good in you." He would not meet my gaze. "Since I will no longer be a part of his daily life, he could use a role model."

I could see the pain it caused the man to leave his grandson behind.

"He never really knew his father and though you and he fought on opposing sides, he was a good man. I think you might have respected one another. It is a shame that Adnan will not have that influence in his life."

"I will do all in my power for that boy," I assured the older man, emotion coming into my voice from out of nowhere. "He has already brought joy to my life. I can only hope to bring some benefit to his."

Hashad nodded. "I am sure you will." Without another word, the man left my study.

ooooOoooo

The next day, I told Damrod again that I would not be attending to any matters of State in the afternoon.

Mareke let me into sitting room and Adnan came out of his room, head down, with Duma trailing at his heels. I could see that the departure of his grandfather had left him rather morose.

"Adnan, would you care to accompany me to our practice range? I have been asked to go and take a look at some of the young soldiers who are training with swords and bows there."

This piqued his interest and he looked up at me.

"If your mother says that you may, of course."

Adnan turned his attention to Mareke. "May I, Mother?"

She hesitated, but apparently found no risk. "I do not see why not," she said.

"Well that settles it. Leave Duma with your mother for protection and we will head that way."

Word had spread quickly that the Haradrim mother and child were in the city. My councilors had apparently not been able to keep their mouths shut. I took three guards with us as we ventured through the city just to be safe. I could feel not only my sword at my hip, but the blade I had on my ankle as well. I had not walked around so heavily armed in a very long time.

We encountered a few people as we walked a couple of levels down. They bowed their heads as a sign of respect to me. That did not stop them from ogling the child who walked at my side or whispering behind their hands to one another.

Adnan's steps seemed to lighten as we came closer to the rings where the young soldiers were practicing their one on one combat. There were fences around the dust rings and it seemed to obstruct the boy's view.

"Climb on up there," I urged him.

He eagerly did. His eyes did not once leave the soldiers. He seemed to be absorbing their every move as though there would be a test on it. I knew about very few of his interests, but the swordplay to be one.

The sun began to set while we were still watching.

"We have probably been away long enough," I said, helping down from where he was still clinging to the fence.

"We can do this whenever you like," I said gently as we climbed the steps back to the royal level. I had to slow my pace so that I would not leave Adnan behind on his little legs.

"I have a play sword," he said. "My father left it for me when he went away. I was just a baby so he never taught me how to use it."

I knew exactly what it was like to have lost a father at such a young age. My surrogate father had been an incredible man and I could not imagine what my life would have been like without him.

"I can teach you if you like."

* * *

There you have it! Please let me know what you think about this update! I enjoyed writing this one.

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	6. Chapter 6

I know my normal readers aren't used to me updating so fast, but the reviews you guys are leaving are really helping me stay motivated. This chapter is longer than the last, but I'm not sure how I feel about it. It's not my best work, but I hope you enjoy anyway!

* * *

Chapter Six (Mareke)

Aragorn had tried to protect Adnan and I for as long as he could. We were allowed three weeks before anyone besides his council was alerted of our presence in Minas Tirith. I was awoken on the day all of that changed before the sun.

"Good morning, Your Highness," someone said briskly. I blinked my eyes open and they focused on an older woman with a tight, gray bun standing over me. "It is time to get your day started. Since you are here before your wedding, you now have plenty of time to learn your duties as Queen."

She pulled the covers off of me and bid me to stand. I was not used to such an unceremonious waking. Adnan and I had been on our own schedule for nearly a month.

"My name is Lady Ioreth and I have been assigned by the King to make sure you are acclimated to Minas Tirith and all that is expected of you."

I nodded, though I was still half asleep.

"We will try to stick to the same routine every morning, which will have you up before the sun and going about your duties by the time your son is ready to go to his tutors."

Another woman stepped forward.

"This is Lady Belethiel," Lady Ioreth said.

The other woman was much younger than Ioreth, though older than me. She gave me a gentle smile and small curtsy. "She will serve as the Prince's governess and nurse."

My stomach turned over. I had known that the noble women of Gondor treated their children differently than we did ours in Harad. At home, Adnan had only been cared for when there were ceremonies or events lasting long into the night that I attended or on the very rare occasions when I was required by my father to attend some meeting or entertain visitors. Other than that, he was rarely out of my sight.

"Your son will be in the most capable of hands. She has worked for the best families in Minas Tirith,," Ioreth assured me.

"Very well," I managed to get out.

Lady Belethiel left immediately, heading for the nursery door. It was to start that very moment.

"Now let us get you prepared for the day," Ioreth said, leading me into the bathroom, none too gently.

Her hands were at the hem of my nightgown and before I could react she had brought it over my head and I stood before her and the other ladies-in-waiting, three besides Ioreth, completely naked. I tried desperately to cover myself with my hands. I knew in Gondor they were modest, so I had not expected such an action, but the women were going about preparing me as though it were just another task that had to be performed.

"You should not have any shame, Your Highness," Ioreth said with a light laugh. "This is part of our job. Step into the tub," she said and I did as she ordered, still trying to conceal at least a little bit of my naked body.

Two of the women lifted a bucket over my head and dumped warm water over me.

"This will help us save time. Many of your days will be quite busy," Ioreth assured me.

The other women forced me to sit down and took up rags and soap. If anyone had seen how I was being treated, they might have assumed that I was the lowliest of servants and not a Queen. They rubbed at my skin until it hurt and was red. They seemed to be washing everything foreign off of me.

Ioreth took my right arm roughly in hers and turned it this way and that surveying the tattoo of a snake around my bicep. "We will have to make sure that you do not wear fabric too light to cover that up."

Next, she took my left hand and surveyed the tattoo that went all the way from the base of my third finger to my nail bed. "I am not sure what we will do about that."

I jerked my hand away from her and clutched it to my chest, not saying anything.

When the women were satisfied with their scrubbing, I was pulled to my feet and just as roughly dried with a linen sheet.

I did not touch anything. A heavy, floor length robe was placed around my shoulders and tied around my waist.

"Now sit and the women will prepare you for the day. Today being a day designated for learning, you will not have to be dressed so formally, but they will prepare you as though you do." Ioreth beckoned for the women to approach me and I was pushed down in front of a vanity.

A comb was instantly taken to my curly, wet hair and I wanted to shout in protest. They had never seen hair like mine and they were not only hurting me, but guaranteeing that I would look like a fool when they were through with me.

"Could I make a suggestion?" I asked, biting back a yelp of pain as the comb was drug through the tangles from the crown of my head to the ends.

The women were exasperated and they looked to Lady Ioreth for her consent. She eventually nodded when she found that their techniques were not working.

"Let it dry," I said quietly. "It becomes unruly when you brush it. It will be much easier to style if you let it dry on its own."

"Very well," Lady Ioreth said, actually taking my word.

I sighed in relief when the comb was put down and the pain in my scalp ceased.

The woman who was, I figured, going to be in charge of my appearance began to place pots and vials on the vanity.

"Just close your eyes and let me take over," the woman said kindly. I did as she asked, solely so I would not have to see what she had in store for me.

Abruptly, something soft smashed into my face and some sort of powder flew into my nose, making it extremely difficult to breathe. Something was then brushed all over my face, then my eyes, my cheeks, and then a more firm brush moved across my lips.

"Open your eyes," the woman bid me.

I almost yelped in fright when I did as she told me. My face was practically six shades lighter than the rest of my body, there was garish red on my cheeks and lips, and my eyes had a thick layer of green on them.

"What do you think?"

I almost asked if that is truly how the women of Gondor composed themselves, but I had seen some of them and they did wear quite a bit of makeup.

"I think I will fit in just fine now," I said quietly.

As we moved into my bedroom, I heard Adnan crying in his. I immediately went to go to him, but Lady Ioreth laid a hand on my arm.

"You must let him adjust to his new life," she said quietly. "Once he sees that the other children are accompanied by their nurses, he will grow used to the idea and not cause such a fuss."

He was not causing a fuss. He had to be terrified. Never in his life had someone he did not know wake him up in the morning. He had never woken to an unfamiliar face or voice.

In that moment, I realized just how difficult this transition would truly be. "Will I ever spend time with him?" I asked lowly.

"Of course you will!" Lady Ioreth laughed. "If time and your schedule allows you will be able to have lunch with him.

Between my new appearance and the news that I would practically never see my son, I felt as though I was being pummelled over and over again.

One meal a day. That was nothing. Since Jibran had left to fight in the North, Adnan and I had hardly spent a waking moment apart and sometimes we spent our sleeping moments together as well. I could not live on only seeing him once a day for an hour at best.

The sound of his crying was tearing at my flesh. I had never been good at allowing him to self-soothe especially after Jibran was gone. I needed the comfort of his soft little body just as much as he needed me.

I did not say anything to the older woman though. What could I do? I had known that everything would be different than it had been in Harad.

"Now, you do not need to wear anything formal today. You will not be meeting with anyone important until this evening when you will be dining with the King."

Before she could go on about my wardrobe for the day, I looked at her beseechingly. "Would it at least be possible for me to bid him a good day before he goes to his tutors?" I asked Lady Ioreth. "Please?"

She sighed. "Fine, but I am not sure how long I will be able to let it continue."

"I am grateful for anything."

"Send for Lady Belethiel and Prince Adnan," Lady Ioreth directed one of the serving women.

I sighed in relief.

A moment later, Lady Belethiel pulled my son into the room. He was still sniffling and his body was being rocked by the aftermath of his sobs, which only happened when he was truly upset.

I knelt down and held my arms open. My son began to move towards me, but when he saw my face he stopped in his tracks.

"Mama?" He asked cautiously.

"I know. I look a little...different," I managed to say as politely as I could.

"What is going on?" He asked, still not coming to me.

"Some things are just going to change," I said quietly. "We will do our best to be adaptable, will we not?"

He nodded and finally walked into my arms. I breathed in the scent of his hair.

"Be brave. We will figure all of this out soon enough," I whispered in Haradrim. "I miss home too," I assured him.

Lady Ioreth cleared her throat and I stood, watching dejectedly as Adnan was taken back to the nursery.

"You will have to curb such affection," she said in my ear. "It is not appropriate. It really does more harm than good for a child."

I kept my back to her and did not say a word. I wanted to lay down and cry, defeated, or lash out at her..

"Now let us get you dressed for the day."

I was pulled into my room and saw that a dress and shoes were already laid out for me. It was nothing like what I wore at home, but I had not expected the Gondoran people to be alright with my revealing way of dress. They were more modest than I had been raised to be. Women were not nearly as decorous in Minas Tirith as they were in Harad.

"First things first, petticoats," Ioreth said. She gestured at the woman, some secret signal, and before I knew it I was naked before them once more. I did not even bother to cover myself.

The waist of the white, puffy skirts were held for me and I stepped into them.

"Now your corset. You have a very trim figure, but this will help add some curvature." Lady Ioreth held the garment in her hand. I had had dresses made at home that I would have brought with me if I had had more time, but I had never seen what she was holding.

The older woman reached around my chest and covered my torso with the stiff fabric. "Hold onto the bedpost, Your Highness," she bid me.

"What?"

"You are going to want to hold on for this."

Cautiously, I did as she instructed and gripped the bedpost with both hands. I felt her tying the laces of the corset. Quickly, the breath was forced from my chest as she gave them a hard pull. Ioreth continued to fight the garment for a long while, before she was finally satisfied and had tied the strings.

"Is it supposed to feel like this?" I asked.

Lady Ioreth laughed. "You will get used to it."

The heavy dress was unceremoniously dropped over my head and roughly adjusted over the corset. I had never felt so suffocated. Between the corset and the overbearing dress, I was not sure that I would be able to function for all of the tasks that Lady Ioreth hinted at.

I moved awkwardly toward the full length mirror propped against one wall of my bedroom and stared at myself. I barely recognized the woman staring back at me. I looked like some sort of jest in the makeup and the dress was unflattering to say the least. The dark blue fabric was extremely modest with a high neck and long sleeves. You could see nothing but my hands and face. From what I could see the corset had not done much to help my boyish figure and only proved to be uncomfortable.

No one asked what I thought, which I was thankful for. I was not sure I could have lied any longer. As long as I was allowed to remain silent, all would be well.

"Now, let me show you around a bit," Ioreth said.

I lumbered out of my private chambers behind her. The shoes they had given me were pinching my feet and I could not speed up my pace because I was not taking in nearly enough air.

"Here is where you will tend to your correspondences," she said, pushing a door open and showing me a small study with a beautiful desk. There were bookshelves behind it and fresh flowers on the desk. "You will also plan for any occasions you are having here. You will be required to plan the meals and entertainment. Once you have decided all that you will just have to get instructions to the kitchen and to myself and I will oversee the execution of your plans."

I blanched. I had no idea how to plan a proper event that would meet with Minas Tirith standards.

"And while you have your own small private dining room for yourself and the King, this is where those important enough will dine privately with you." Ioreth opened another door and I saw a table that would seat about ten people. There were sideboards with all manner of serving dishes and glassware set up around the table. I did not even know if I could properly eat around the refined people of Minas Tirith. "It is a great honor to be invited to dine privately with the Queen," Ioreth added.

The rest of the day passed slowly. I went into my small study and began a letter to my father, trying to tell him that all was well, that it was even better than I had expected it to be, but my hand refused to write those words. I could not lie. Everything was worse than I had expected it to be. From my clothes to being separated from my son, everything seemed to be worse than the low bar I had set for the experience.

Ioreth sat in the corner of the room, going over a menu that I had made with her help. I would have a few trial runs and she would correct any mistakes I had made. That night, my sole audience would be the King, our first private meal.

I had tried to think of what type of food he might like, but the man was a practical stranger. We had eaten together a few times, but I had never seen him particularly excited about one dish or another. I had actually only seen him smile at all in regards to my son.

"Alright, it is about time to get you ready for dinner," Lady Ioreth said after a few more hours of aimless sitting, pretending to write a letter.

"Would you like me to have that sent for you?" She asked, gesturing at the piece of parchment on the desk.

"Oh no, I do not think so," I said, glancing down at the scribbles I had made. "I will finish it tomorrow."

She nodded and led me back into the bedroom. I did not want to think about what had to be done to prepare me for dinner with the King.

It was a redoing of the same process. More makeup was applied, my corset was redone, and I was put into an even more restrictive, formal gown. My hair was pulled into a tight bun at the base of my neck and it pulled so that my eyes watered.

"You should entertain the King in the sitting room. There will be a flagon of wine that you can serve him from on the sideboard and I will summon you when dinner is ready," Lady Ioreth instructed.

I nodded and sank into a sofa when Ioreth retreated into another room. I stared out the window for a long while. It was the first moment of peace, without someone breathing down my neck all day. The sun was setting and sky was painted in oranges and purples.

My head snapped toward the door when it opened unexpectedly and a man came in in the King's livery.

"King Elessar is here for dinner, Your Highness," he said imperiously.

I struggled to stand under the weight of the heavy dress and the restraining corset.

The King nodded to the man as he entered and when the door thudded closed we were alone.

He did not speak for a long moment. His gray, weary eyes studied me intently.

"Princess Mareke, you look...breathtaking," he finally said, though he seemed to have struggled to come up with a suitable, inoffensive word for my appearance.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I had my official Minas Tirith makeover today."

"It is quite the change," he said, moving to take a seat on the sofa across from the one I had been sitting on. "And I asked you to call me Aragorn," he reminded me.

I glanced over my shoulder. I was sure Lady Ioreth would not approve of such a thing.

"Forgive me. Can I get you a goblet of wine?"

"No, thank you. I try to stay away from the stuff," he said.

"Oh, I see."

"But please, do not abstain for my benefit."

I shook my head. "That is alright," I said as I sat on the opposite couch.

No one said anything for quite a while. I alternated between staring out the window and looking back at the King offering small smiles on the few times we made eye contact. I imagined I had never looked less attractive.

"Dinner is served, Your Majesty, Princess Mareke," Lady Ioreth said. She had entered the room so quietly that I jumped when she spoke.

"Very well. Thank you, Lady Ioreth," I said formally, again struggling to stand.

The King watched me curiously. I knew I did not have to impress him because our marriage had already been agreed upon, but I was still embarrassed.

He politely extended his arm and I laid my hand on his as gracefully as I could manage. The heavy doors were opened into my very small private dining room. Two places were set and Aragorn pulled my chair back so that I might sit. One of the attendants had stepped forward to do the same thing, but Aragorn waved him away.

"Is Prince Adnan not joining us?" He asked, as soup was ladled into a bowl before him.

Once more, I glanced at Lady Ioreth.

"He is taking his dinner in the nursery." I had not meant for my voice to betray my feelings in such a way, but the hurt and confusion was evident when I spoke of my son.

"Ah, I see," Aragorn leaned back in his chair. He looked around at everyone in the room. There were attendants lined up along the walls, Lady Ioreth chief among them. "Would you all leave us?" He asked. "I believe the Princess and I can take care of ourselves this evening,"

"Are you sure, Your Majesty?" Ioreth asked, stepping forward. "It really is no trouble-"

"I am positive," he cut her off sternly.

I looked down into my bowl of soup as everyone cleared the room and I did not look back up until Aragorn spoke once more. "I can tell that you find all of these changes disagreeable."

I shook my head. "No, Aragorn, I was expecting everything to be different. Different is not always disagreeable. I expected this."

"Well I did not," he replied. "I had no idea what they would do to you."

"I have not been harmed."

"No?" He asked. "Perhaps not physically, but I can not have your past life completely erased in the matter of one day. I would have put my foot down if I had known what was going to happen."

I did not want to ask him what he expected. He saw the women of Minas Tirith every day. I was going to have to be just like them to be their Queen.

I felt completely uncomfortable in the conversation. All day, I had been lectured on the importance of formality and here the King of Gondor was wanting to speak frankly.

"Really, it is alright."

"How much time have they allotted you to spend with your son?" He asked evenly.

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop the tears from flowing at that question. I had tried to avoid thinking about Adnan and how we were practically being torn from one another after spending all of his life attached.

"I will see him before he goes to his lessons in the morning and if my schedule allows we will be able to have lunch together," I said quietly. On a good day that would amount to less than an hour.

"And that is alright with you?" The King asked, a challenge in his voice. I did not want to be challenged by him. I did not want to acknowledge was what was going on. He had lived away from the court of Minas Tirith for his entire life. He did not understand what it was like. I, at least, had had an idea.

"Before today, I have seen you with your son. I do not believe that you two have the type of relationship that can be sustained on such little contact. It will not do either of you any good."

I shrugged. "It is how things work here."

"Who decided that?" He demanded a little roughly. "It was certainly not me. Am I not the King here?"

"I am sorry to have angered you," I replied quietly.

"I am not angry with you." Aragorn threw his napkin down on the table and stood. "You have not touched your dinner either. Would you care to take a walk instead?"

"Some fresh air would be most welcome," I replied, standing once more, which left me practically gasping for air.

Aragorn escorted me into the garden, waving Lady Ioreth away when she walked towards us. Two guards were allowed to trail us, though.

Immediately, Duma came running up to me as we walked onto the path. He nudged his muzzle into my free hand, disappointed that it was not Adnan who was outside.

"Does Lady Ioreth know of his presence?" The King asked, nodding at the cat.

"I do not believe so."

"I will make sure she knows that he is to remain here peacefully."

"Adnan will appreciate that."

Aragorn's long legs were going quicker than I could in my outfit. He was very tall, but so was I for a woman and would have normally had no trouble keeping up.

"Could we sit down for a moment?" I finally asked, when my vision began to swim.

He looked down at me. "Are you alright?"

"Winded is all," I replied.

"I did not take you for that type of woman, I must admit."

I gave a faint laugh. "No, neither did." I pressed a hand to my sternum and felt my chest and abdomen straining against the tight corset.

"Do you have one of those blasted garments on?" Aragorn asked.

I nodded. Before I knew what was happening, he had reached into the back of my dress and was pulling the ties of the corset undone.

When it was loosened, I took a deep, gasping breath as though I had been underwater for an hour. I came back to my senses and looked at the King. He had no reservations about touching me or helping me. I knew it was not because he was all of the sudden attracted to me. He was also foreign to his court and much more forthright than I had imagined.

"I have never seen anything more idiotic than those damned things," he grumbled, standing once more.

* * *

Well there you go! Let me know what you think! Seriously, your reviews have been so motivating! Also, let me know if there's anything you want to see in this fic. These characters are so open to possibilities and I cannot imagine them all, so feel free to help me out!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	7. Chapter 7

I know I didn't update last week, like I told my reviewers I would and there's no excuse. I was a little stuck and waiting for inspiration to strike, which it luckily did! I hope you enjoy it. I enjoyed writing this update.

* * *

Chapter Seven (Aragorn)

I had been stirred from my haze of apathy after having dinner with Mareke the night of her forced transformation into the perfect Gondoran Queen. That night, I had seen the pain in her eyes at being separated from her son. It was obvious that they were never separated for more than a few hours, let alone the span of the day that had been forced upon them both.

Mareke was an adult, but her son was not even four years old. He knew no one besides his mother and he had woken up one day and she had not been there. I had been shocked upon seeing the transformation of Mareke's appearance. I could not begin to fathom what the little boy thought of his mother when he was finally able to see her for a few moments.

I had been irritated by the customs that were thrown my way upon taking the throne. I did not care for them and found them stifling, but I was a grown man as well and I had known, somewhat, what to expect. Adnan must have been terrified and that turned my irritation into blatant anger. Changes would have to be made and I would be the one who would have to make them. I was the only one who could.

My wedding to the Princess of Harad was fast approaching. I mused upon what could be done then to show a large group of my people that things were going to be different under my rule.

No one living in Minas Tirith then had ever lived under a King. It had been nine hundred and sixty-nine years since the last King, Earnur had ruled. Stewards had taken over in the interim. In my mind, I had every right to make changes. I was being subjected to what seemed like a million and three different rules, but those rules had applied to Stewards and their courts. Things were going to be different.

I summoned Legolas and Damrod to my study. "What plans have been made for the wedding?" I asked, fingers templed and pressed against my lips.

Damrod looked at me curiously. "Practically everything is prepared, Your Majesty, I can assure you."

"I am not worried about that," I replied.

"Then what are we here for?" Legolas asked. As my personal friend, he was able to be a bit more bold than Damrod.

"I am tired of these stuffy customs and binding ways that have been handed down from Steward's court to Steward's court."

Damrod was wringing his hands nervously. "Your Majesty?"

I was silent for a moment. "I am not sure exactly what I have in mind just yet, but I want everything to be different. All of the plans that have been laid for this wedding can be scrapped."

"Scrapped!?" Damrod yelped.

Legolas was merely standing to the young man's side, smiling.

"Yes. They can be done away with."

"Your Majesty, I must say this is quite sudden and I am not sure what can be done at this point," Damrod stammered.

"I am sure it will be a challenge, but you are quite resourceful." I looked over my fingers at my young assistant. "Perhaps you can start with the music. If I have to sit through one more feast with the court musicians playing what sounds like funeral music I will pitch my crown across the hall."

Legolas tried to stifle laughter.

"Surely there are more lively musicians in the city. This is a wedding after all. I do not want our soon to be Queen feeling like we are in mourning at her arrival."

Damrod nodded. "Very well, Sire. I will see what I can arrange." He bowed low and left Legolas and I alone.

"I cannot say I am displeased by this change in your attitude, Aragorn, but what is the reasoning behind it?"

I sighed. "Nearly a week ago, I had a private dinner with Mareke and she had been completely changed. Her clothes were different and I believe she had layers of makeup on. She was not the young woman who had come seeking our help. Adnan had been sent to tutors for an entire day. It was terrible."

Legolas nodded. "I understand."

"I have hated what has been done to me upon taking over the rule of Gondor, but seeing it done to a lonely little boy was too much to bear. And when I sat down to mull it over, I realized that as the King, I am the only person who can make such changes."

My friend raised an appreciative eyebrow. "I have missed you, mellon. Please let me know what I can do to help."

"As you can tell, I have not actually thought this through."

Legolas laughed. "Yes I can see that. But we have enough time. It will come together beautifully."

"I hope so."

"I will find out what has been planned and what can reasonably be changed and report back," Legolas said, heading for the door.

When it closed behind him, I rested my head in my hands. I was taking on something huge. Traditions in Gondor had stood for almost ten centuries the way they were and I intended to knock quite a few of them completely to the ground.

I regained my composure and sent for Mareke and Lady Ioreth, who would surely be one of my biggest adversaries.

"Your Majesty," they both said as they entered the room, curtsying. My eyes were on Mareke and her movements. They were stiff and ungraceful and when she straightened she pressed a hand to her stomach.

"Please, have a seat ladies."

They did as I bid. Mareke sat rod straight. The garment truly allowed for no movement.

"I have been in discussion with some of my attendants about making changes to the upcoming wedding ceremony and festivities."

"Your Majesty?" Lady Ioreth looked personally scandalized.

"Since taking the throne, several things about Minas Tirith have seemed quite stuffy. Do you not agree, Lady Ioreth?"

She shrugged. "I do not know, Sire. They have worked for many many years in the past."

I nodded. "Yes well, as the new King I am finding some things hard to adjust to after living the life I have. I would like to see my court a bit more lively and open and what better time to promote that ideology than at my wedding to Princess Mareke."

Lady Ioreth looked as though I had reached across my desk and slapped her face. Mareke sat absolutely still and silent, dumbstruck.

After a few long moments of silence, Lady Ioreth regained hold of herself. "I am here to serve the Princess and of course yourself, Your Majesty. I will be happy to assist in whatever way you wish."

She looked as though assisting me was the last thing she wanted to do. Lady Ioreth was a product of living in Minas Tirith under the Stewards for her entire life. Her face was visibly pulled back from the tightness of her bun, her makeup expertly applied, and her posture completely perfect. I had thought that it would be hard to find someone to help Mareke in Gondor, but Lady Ioreth had practically volunteered for the position, more than willing to transform someone so different into the perfect Queen of Gondor.

"Excellent. I have been thinking of how out of place Mareke looks in her new wardrobe. She looked much more natural and comfortable when she arrived here from Harad."

Lady Ioreth's face fell. She could tell where I was headed.

"I am sure you already have a splendid wedding gown for the Princess, but if it is anything like what she has been wearing recently, I think we should make some alterations."

"Alterations?" Lady Ioreth's face began turning red. "Your Majesty, it is the most magnificent gown I have ever seen. It is truly fit for a Queen of Gondor. In all my years, none of the Stewards' wives had anything so grand."

"Then there is no doubt in my mind that something can be put together that will be just as grand in another style."

Lady Ioreth struggled for words and then remembered that she was in front of the King. "Very well, Sire. I will see what I can do."

"Thank you, Lady Ioreth. You may leave us."

I waited to speak until the door was shut soundly behind the older woman.

"You have been quiet, Mareke," I said, a smile playing on my lips.

"That is not exactly what I thought I was being called into your office for," she replied.

"Was this an unsatisfactory turn of events?" I inquired.

"Not at all. Though I never thought that you would take such an interest in clothing, I must say."

"Neither did I. You are lucky your discomfort is so evident on your face when you are wearing our clothes or I might never have given it a thought."

Mareke laughed. "I tried to hide it."

"Was the wedding gown terrible?" I asked.

"A monstrosity," Mareke agreed, being a little more free with her criticism than she had been since arriving.

"Perhaps you could blend our cultures," I mused.

Mareke thought for a moment. "I am no good with a needle, but my lady that I brought from Harad, Oyna, is extraordinary. I have no doubt that she could put something together."

I nodded. "See to it then. And perhaps see if she could help our cooks with different recipes for the feast."

Mareke actually allowed herself to smile, but then faltered.

"This will cause great backlash from your people. I do not want you to take that one just because I am here. I knew that things would be different. I had prepared myself to deal with it."

I stood and walked to the window, my back to her. "Well apparently I was not so prepared. I should have taken this challenge on when I first took the throne, but I did not. It is long past due." I paused and then turned to look at her. "I do not want you to think that this is your doing or your fault."

Mareke nodded.

I said no more and she left, giving another painful looking curtsy.

ooooOoooo

A little over a week later, wedding plans had been rearranged and were seemingly being taken care of with the highest secrecy. I wanted no one complaining and protesting before the ceremony and I wanted them shocked into silence on the day of the wedding so I did not have to hear it.

I summoned Gimli and Legolas to my study, where I was taking a break and lounging on the sofa, smoking one of the rare pipes I had time for. I had seen that things would change for Mareke, but her son weighed heavily on my mind.

"Did you spend your childhoods locked up in stone walls listening to the droning of tutors?" I asked them when they were settled in chairs opposite me.

"Of course not!" Gimli exclaimed roughly. "Mine was spent exploring and working in the mines. I got most of my lessons from history to logistics at the feet of my father when he talked to the men around him. I barely had any formal lessons."

I glanced at Legolas.

"I cannot say that I did. I practically lived outdoors. I read everything I could get my hands on and spent a good deal of time with my own father before I learned everything else by joining the guard. Why are you asking?"

"I am not sure that Prince Adnan has seen the sun since he first arrived. I find that problematic."

What Gimli and Legolas had said of their childhoods reflected mine in Rivendell. My lessons had not been lectures. I had learned almost everything informally. I knew I did not have the time to keep Adnan with me constantly, but I had two very good men with me in Minas Tirith that would be very beneficial to the boy.

"He is only three after all," I added.

I sat up straighter and looked at my friends. "I was wondering if you two might be willing to help me?"

"I thought that is what we were here for," Gimli replied.

"I hate to think of that little boy trapped in those rooms all day every day. That is no way to raise an upstanding young man."

"Not at all," Gimli agreed. Legolas waited to hear my request patiently.

"Perhaps the three of us could take on the majority of his education while you are both here."

Gimli spluttered a little. "I have never taught a child!"

"You said yourself that you did not learn at the hands of a teacher, but at the hands of the men around you. Adnan is far from his home and what remains of his family. Does that not make us the men around him?" I asked.

Gimli was still searching for the words.

"It does," Legolas agreed.

"What are we supposed to teach him?" Gimli demanded.

"As I said, he is but three. He will absorb anything and everything outside of the stuffy walls of his classroom." I turned to Legolas. "He is still trying to learn Sindarin, which you obviously speak very well. Perhaps it would be more exciting for him to learn the language in a more hands on manner than sitting at a desk and reciting what the tutor feeds to him."  
Legolas gave his gentle smile. "I would be happy to do that."

"And Gimli, you know more about history than anyone I know. You can tell stories about everything. Perhaps your stories of battles and celebrations will stick with him more than the words off of crumbling old parchment."

Gimli beamed in pride. "I suppose I could do that."

"There will be no more well-rounded boy in Minas Tirith if he learns from all of us, if I do say so myself."

"Does his mother know of this plan?" Gimli asked, trying to keep his excitement in check.

"Not yet, but I cannot imagine that she will protest. This way she will get to spend more time with him. She has much to teach him as well." I stood and stretched. "But I will ask her this afternoon as I am going to treat him to his first lesson in swordplay."

Gimli looked a bit crestfallen. "Do not worry, my friend. You can teach him all you know about battle and strategy from your firsthand experience as well."

I headed for the door after sending a servant to clear a practice field for Adnan and myself.

"Thank you for your willingness to assist in this matter. It is crucial in my plan to upheave all of Minas Tirith's restraining traditions."

The two laughed as I left and headed for Mareke's chambers. Adnan had said he had been able to bring his wooden sword from Harad and I was hoping she could find it for me.

I found her in the room where her desk was. She was sitting up straight, a quill moving across the parchment in front of her, but to me it looked as though she was doodling and not actually writing anything.

"Oh, Your Majesty!" Lady Ioreth stood quickly, surprised by my unexpected arrival. I could tell that she enjoyed the rigidness of a strict schedule.

"Mareke, might I borrow you for a moment?" I asked, when she had stood and straightened herself.

"Of course. Excuse us," she said to Lady Ioreth. I think we both took some pleasure in shutting the door on the severe woman.

"What can I help you with, Aragorn?" She asked as we moved across her sitting room towards Adnan's bedroom.

"I was hoping you might be able to help me find your son's wooden sword," I said.

Mareke arched a dark brow at me. "His sword?"

I nodded uncertainly. "He said he brought one with him from Harad." I was hesitant to say that he had said his father had had it made for him.

"He did. I have seen it. I am confused as to why you need it, though I suppose it is not my place to question your wants and needs."

"Question away," I responded with a smile.

"Why exactly do you need his sword? He is with his tutors right now."

"I know he is, but that also has to end. I have an idea to present to you that I have been working out."  
"Go on," Mareke replied hesitantly.

"I would like to place Adnan with new tutors if you are alright with that."

"New tutors? I thought he was already with the best tutors your city has to offer."

"I suppose that depends on how you rate such things." I took her gently by the arm and sat her down on the edge of a sofa. "I have been talking with Gimli and Legolas and we all agreed that the way Adnan is learning is the most terrible of ways to learn and he will suffer for it as he grows older." I looked into her very dark eyes. "I want the best for your son and so I want to radicalize, if you will, his education."

Mareke looked as though she was struggling to comprehend what I was saying. "Radicalize?"

"In a manner of speaking yes. The three of us learned from the men we were around most when we were young. Very little of our time was spent in formal lessons. Adnan has the privilege to be around a very unique group of men who could teach him much about this world and its history, not to mention the normal things a man of his rank will need to know."

"I must admit," she began. "It sounds wonderful. Nothing would make me happier than for him to be out of those rooms. It is not healthy for a child."

I shook my head. "You are absolutely right. So starting right now, Adnan will spend very little of his time with his formal tutors. He will learn Sindarin from Legolas, history and whatever else he decides to tell the boy will come from Gimli, and I will keep him with me for a portion of time every other day so that he will one day grow to be a great asset to the throne of Gondor. Of course, this will mean that he will get to spend much more time with you. I do not want him to forget his heritage and personal history and I am afraid the tutors are helping him already to forget it. No one can teach him more about that than you."

Tears welled in Mareke's eyes.

"Do not cry!" I exclaimed. "If you do not like this plan it does not have to be."

She shook her head and wiped at her eyes. "No, I love your plan. I am crying because I am so grateful that you even care about him, let alone to this extent."

I chuckled. "I have a soft spot for children, but keep that to yourself. I am a King. I have a reputation to uphold."

Mareke laughed even as she sniffled. "Your secret is safe with me." She stood. "I will find his sword for you."

"Do not worry," I said. "I will make sure that Lady Ioreth and Lady Belethiel know of our new arrangement."

I walked down the short corridor to where Adnan was with his tutors. The door was open a crack and I pushed it open without anyone noticing for a moment. The poor boy had his head resting on his hand and I imagined he could barely stay awake after hours of the insufferable droning of the old tutor.

Finally, I cleared my throat. Adnan turned quicker than I had imagined he would in his hazy state.

"Strider!" He exclaimed, jumping from his seat.

"Your Majesty," the tutor said, bowing so low his beard practically grazed the floor.

I kept the sword hidden behind my back.

"What can Prince Adnan and I do for you, Sire?" The old man asked.

"I was hoping to take the Prince for the afternoon," I said evenly.

"Your Majesty, of course, but we are in the middle of a lesson," the man replied careful to watch his tone.

"I can see that," I replied. "I am sure you will be able to resume presently." They were appeasing words, when I knew that Adnan would rarely see his formal tutor after that very afternoon.

Adnan was looking hopefully up at me, surely seeing me as the hero who could rescue him from his boredom.

"Very well, Sire," the man said.

"Come Adnan," I said, reaching my free hand out for his. Without hesitation, he slipped his small, soft hand into mine.

When we were out of earshot of the tutor, I pulled his sword into view.

"Where did you find that?" He gasped.

"Your mother helped me," I explained. "I told you I would teach you how to use it and so we are going to have our first lesson."

"Truly?"

"Truly," I repeated, leading him down to the training fields again. "I have reserved one of the fields just for us and we will come down here at least once a week."

"What about lessons?" He asked, eyes wide, as I pushed open a gate into one of the practice circles.

"I have decided to change your education a bit if that is alright with you."

"I do not mind at all," he said with a huge smile.

I went into the small outbuilding on the edge of the circle and began rummaging through trying to find a wooden sword for myself that was suitable. The guards I had brought with me tried to help, but I waved them away. One would think that being a King made me completely incapable of completing any task on my own.

"Good. After our lesson you will meet a couple of my friends who will be other tutors of yours now."

The boy was practically bursting with excitement when I emerged with my own sword.

"Today we are going to practice your grip," I began.

For the next hour, over and over again, my hands covered the child's correcting the proper grip for each swing so that it would stick in his mind.

Adnan truly gave it all he had, but when the hour came to a close I could see the exhaustion on his face.

"That was good work, lad!" I heard Gimli call.

I turned to find him and Legolas standing at the fence to the training circle.

Adnan gave the most tired of smiles. "Thank you."

"Prince Adnan, I would like to introduce you to your other tutors. This is Legolas," I gestured at the Elf. "He will be helping you with your Sindarin." I turned to Gimli. "And this is Gimli. He will teach you a little of everything, history, strategy, whatever you'd like to know, Gimli already does."

"Well met, Prince Adnan," Legolas said gently.

Adnan stared in awe at both the Elf and the Dwarf. I imagined he had never seen either being before.

"Today though, it looks as though you have tired yourself out too much for more lessons," I said. He reached for my hand once more and the four of us began to climb our way back to the highest level.

After we had climbed a few, Adnan was lagging behind, a constant pull on my arm. I did not wish to overstep my bounds with him. He was huffing and puffing and I knew he was worn out.

"I can carry you if you like," I said quietly to him. The boy studied me for a moment and then gave me a nod.

I hefted his weight up and settled him on my hip. I could feel eyes on me and I turned to see Legolas' staring at me with a benign smile.

It was the only friendly look I received. My people had learned of the Haradrim princess' arrival and most were not pleased. When they saw me carrying her son through the city I received only looks of contempt and disgust, but I ignored them. I kept my eyes straight ahead. It was another difficulty that I would have to work through, but not right then.

"We will see you tomorrow, lad," Gimli said to Adnan as we parted ways so I could take him back to his mother.

When I came into her rooms, I found her reading the history of Gondor I had brought her when she first arrived. She sat the book down and began to rise. I gestured for her to remain seated and as gently as I could deposited her exhausted son into her arms, taking a seat next to them.

"Are you ready to take on an army, my son?" She asked, with a light laugh.

Adnan buried his head in her neck and she ran her fingers through his damp, raven curls.

"We are working on it," I said.

The prince moved his head onto her shoulder and gave me a drowsy smile while Mareke continued to stroke his hair, pressing kisses to his temple.

"My little warrior," she whispered as he his eyes finally surrendered and closed.

With the hand that was not cradling her son she reached out and squeezed mine. "Thank you so much."

* * *

I hope you loved it! You guys are being so awesome with all of your detailed reviews! I am absolutely thrilled by what you're telling me. So please review this update, let me know what you thought. I'm not afraid of a little constructive criticism and I love to hear any ideas that you have or what you want to see happen with these characters.

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	8. Chapter 8

If none of the fans of this story read this update I don't blame them. I am so sorry for the long absence. I have no good excuse except that I've been swamped at work and completely unmotivated in other areas of my life. If you do read this, I hope you enjoy it and forgive me.

* * *

Chapter Eight (Mareke)

The change in my son was immediate. He had only been with the traditional tutors for a few weeks, but as soon as he began working with Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn he became a brand new child.

While he had worked with the old tutors and sat in a classroom all day, he had been groggy and grumpy in the mornings when I was briefly allowed to see him. After Aragorn had made changes to Adnan's schedule, he had also made changes to mine. My son and I were allowed to enjoy a leisurely breakfast together before one of his new tutors would come and fetch him.

Adnan would talk and talk to me about what he had learned the previous day. Another one of Aragorn's initiatives had been having Adnan eat dinner with other young boys his age. He had arranged it with some of the younger, more open-minded noblemen and advisors who had sons close to Adnan's age. Every evening they came to the royal nursery and were served dinner together where they all worked on their courtly manners.

So far I had not entertained anyone, but I was hosting a trial dinner with Legolas, Gimli, and the King.

Lady Ioreth was still around, though she had spoken with the King and was quite aware of the new arrangement of things. She was not happy, but she could not refute the King or what he wanted. Whilst preparing for my trial dinner, I was actually grateful for her presence. She helped me select the food and drink that would be served. I found it amazing that she was able to keep all cultures in mind so that my dinner would be satisfactory to everyone present.

"This is quite a difficult trial run," she mused. "Normally, there are only Men present, but tonight we must make a Dwarf and an Elf happy as well."

I did not think that Legolas or Gimli would ever voice their displeasure, though of course I did not want them to be displeased. I had been around them a good deal of time since they had taken over much of my son's care.

Most of the time my afternoon's seemed to drag on until I could see my son again, but the day of the dinner seemed to speed past me in all of my nervous energy. I could not understand the nervousness. So far, though I had not met many people in Minas Tirith, I had met no one more friendly and welcoming than Legolas and Gimli.

When it came time to get dressed, I was nervous as well. Aragorn and I had discussed what was to be done with my wedding gown, but most of my wardrobe was going to be changed as well. I had not yet worn anything in the new style that I had created. My time in Minas Tirith would be difficult enough as it was, but there I was acting as Aragorn's battering ram against centuries old customs and traditions.

I pulled a flowing midnight gown from my wardrobe and laid it on my bed, surveying it with my hands on my hips.

I could feel Lady Ioreth standing behind me, disapproving. For once I thought that we might be thinking the same thing. It would be so much easier for me to ask her to lace me up into one of the tight and heavy dresses that I had been wearing since my arrival in the North.

It did not matter what I wore to the dinner with the King, Legolas, and Gimli. They were men, they did not care and would probably only barely notice the social consequences. But even though there would be no backlash from the dinner companions I was to have that night, I could only imagine what would happen when I appeared at an official state function in front of a crowd of hundreds looking such a way.

I gave a resigned sigh and let my robe drop before pulling a silk slip over my head and then the dress. Compared to the constricting and stuffy dresses I had been wearing, the comfort of the new garment was overwhelming.

"Perhaps we can compromise on the hair and makeup," Lady Ioreth said when I turned to face her.

I gave her a gentle smile. The more I was around her, I could understand that it would be difficult to go through what she was experiencing. She was much older than I and had lived in her society for her entire life. To see it change was something that I understood deeply.

I gave her a small nod and let her lead me to my vanity where she began to finger curl my hair. After telling her several times that using a brush on the wild curls was not the way to go she had finally learned how to style it to her liking.

When she was done it was in an elegant knot at the nape of my neck. Applying the makeup did not take any time at all compared to what it had in the past. When I looked she had only applied a bit of kohl to my eyes (which wasn't done in Gondor, but in Harad) and some color to my cheeks and lips.

"From the moment I saw you, I did not think you needed to wear so much," Lady Ioreth said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you," I said. I was deeply touched at her effort.

I stood in front of the mirror in the corner of my bedroom and surveyed myself. The dress was neither from Gondor nor Harad, though it had aspects of both. There were not constraining undergarments, but it kept the modesty of the Gondoran fashion. From Harad it had the loose, flowing material, but exposed no skin.

"Your guests will be arriving soon," she said, guiding me toward the door that led into the sitting room. Decanters of wine had been placed on the table in the corner and there was also a small cask of beer there, I assumed for Gimli.

"You will be fine," she said, disappearing as the door opened. When I turned back from watching her leave, the men were being announced.

Aragorn led them in and I offered a deep curtsy and greeted the Elf and Dwarf in turn.

As gracefully as I could, I poured three goblets of wine and a mug of ale before gesturing for everyone to sit down.

I felt Aragorn's eyes on me and when I met them he gave a small smile.

"Your new dress is very becoming," he said.

"Thank you," I murmured.

In that instance, I feared that I would spend the rest of my life in such an aloof and detached marriage. I could expect no more than that and since that was the case I wished that I had never known anything different.

ooooOoooo

 _We had been married for almost a year and had attended so many state functions. War was coming and Jibran and my father were hosting leaders from all over Harad trying to convince them to join together and fight in the North as one Realm. It had become routine to don all of my finery and go to these dinners on the arm of my husband._

 _I was learning toward the mirror in my room trying to attach a gold chain from my nose ring to an earring when I heard the door open._

 _I did not even have to glance over to see who had entered the bedroom. No one ever came in besides Jibran and I._

 _He did not say a word to me, but wrapped his arms around my middle and studied me in the mirror for a long moment, his hands going to the waist of my skirt, his rough skin scratching over my smooth stomach._

" _How do you get more attractive with each dinner we attend?" He asked in a low voice._

 _I tried to fight it because I knew we were short on time, but my body only wanted to melt into him._

" _Jibran," I sighed, trying to feign impatience, trying to free myself from his arms, but they only tightened around me._

" _I am serious," he said, moving my hair away from neck and kissing my throat. His hands had slipped into my skirt, grasping my hips._

" _We do not have time," I said, still trying to pull away before it was too late._

 _Jibran laughed softly, his breath tickling my ear so that I tucked my chin to my chest and squirmed in his grip._

" _At the risk of sounding arrogant, I do not think they will start the dinner nor the negotiations without me."_

" _I am already dressed," I complained, still faking my displeasure._

" _I do so love when you look a little jostled. Just the littlest bit. It is like a secret only you and I know. You would not deprive me of something that I love, would you?"_

 _It was true. We had these encounters before nearly every dinner we attended. I imagined that it gave his confidence a boost, though that was far from necessary._

 _I looked in the mirror at his handsome face. I was fooling myself if I thought I could turn him down._

 _Jibran's dark eyes bore into mine and I reached behind me to stroke his long, dark hair and tanned cheek, finally pulling his face down to mine for a kiss._

 _He turned me to face him and moaned into my mouth. His hands burned trails down my back and along my sides, until one buried itself in my mess of curls and pulled my head back so he could press his lips and tongue to my neck. His other hand found its way under my very small top, pushing it so that all of my chest was exposed to him._

" _To think you thought you could turn me down," he whispered. My knees went weak at the sound of his voice._

" _Do not rumple my skirts," was all I could think to say._

" _Worry not," he said as he grabbed behind my thighs and lifted so I was sitting on the edge of my vanity counter._

 _Jars and vials quaked and fell over behind me, one rolled to the edge of the counter and fell with a shattering crash._

 _Jibran's hair created a curtain as he bent and shoved my skirts around my waist, before pushing his loose pants down just enough for the act he was bent on pursuing. At that point I could not act like it was only him with such a need._

" _I do not know why you must continue to do this to me," he growled into my neck. "We could lose allies. We could lose a war all because of your body."_

 _I was too far gone to pay attention to the words coming out of his mouth. I no longer cared what he had to say._

 _My head fell back with a cry as he entered me forcefully. Another crash came from another bottle, that time of perfume as my husband rhythmically made love to me. The scent of sandalwood wafted up to us._

" _Mareke," he moaned my name as my ankles crossed behind his back not allowing him so much room; keeping him within close range._

 _It did not take much longer for Jibran to finish and step away from me._

" _Now hurry," he said, swatting my behind as I went to clean up and readjust my hair and clothes._

" _As though this were my fault," I laughed._

" _If I had a less appealing wife this would not be an issue."_

 _I shook my head. No one had ever called me a beauty and I had never felt very beautiful until Jibran and I married. I had wondered what it would be like to be one of the attractive women like my mother. It was very confusing when Jibran began treating me as though I was one of them._

" _I am ready," I finally decided, after adjusting my top a final top. Jibran offered his arm and we made our way to the reception hall where our guests would be waiting with my father before dinner._

 _I was introduced to everyone upon our entrance and Jibran began to make his apologies for our tardiness._

" _He is being kind to me, trying to take the blame," I said quickly. "I am at fault. I lost track of time trying to look my best for you all, our distinguished guests."_

 _The men all laughed. "We are glad you did. You look wonderful, Princess."_

 _When we sat down to dinner, me on Jibran's left side, he mouthed "thank you" to me while his hand traced the inside of my thigh._

 _ooooOoooo_

"Princess," Legolas said to me. I shook my head and dragged my eyes to his, coming out of my reverie.

"I am so sorry," I said quickly.

"Quite alright," he said with a kind smile. "I was just saying how quickly Adnan is taking to our Sindarin lessons."

"Is he?" I asked, a genuine smile playing on my lips.

"He is. It seems as though the direct conversation route is a better fit for your son than the lectures on verbs."

"I am most thankful for your hard work with him," I said looking both at Legolas and Gimli in turn.

"He is very bright," Gimli agreed. "He just needed to channel his energy in a more efficient manner."

I nodded in agreement.

As we moved into my private dining room for dinner, I let the men's conversation stray away from anything I could participate in. They talked of politics and rumors of unrest in parts of Middle Earth.

I thought of my late husband and our home and what it was all supposed to have been. My eyes found their way to Aragorn. It would not be the same with him.

He was a different man altogether than the one my husband had been. There had been a fire constantly burning within Jibran, but the King of Gondor seemed to be filled more with ice. The War and the loss of his love, I sensed, had left him a shell of a man who did not fit where he had been placed.

"You are quiet, Your Grace," Gimli said to me as the first course was served.

Once more I had to force myself back to the present.

"To tell you the truth, Master Dwarf, I was, and still am, quite nervous for this evening," I admitted, though truthfully that is not where my thoughts had been.

"Nervous? For what reason?"

"I have not entertained anyone yet. Only the King and he is very amicable and not much displeased."

"Well I am afraid that we are a terrible trial run," the dwarf responded.

"Are you displeased with something, Master Dwarf?" I asked.

"Only that you keep calling me 'Master Dwarf.' I would prefer to be called Gimli if we are going to be friends." Gimli gave me a smile. "No we are not a good trial run because we are content with anything and everything."

I laughed. "Well then this is not good practice."  
"It is not, I am afraid, but we can still enjoy ourselves."

"I like that suggestion," I agreed.

Everyone dug into their food as it continued to be set on the table. I was glad that I had had Lady Ioreth to help me with the menu. Everyone was pleased even though my guests were of various different tastes.

"How you managed to please an Elf and a Dwarf at the same table, I cannot begin to fathom," Gimli said with a low laugh.

I nodded. It was a feat. Legolas had filled his plate with vegetables and fruit, while Gimli had piled his with meat and potatoes.

"I had some help, I must admit."

Aragorn did not address me throughout dinner. He did not seem rude, just not particularly interested. I do not know why it bothered me so much. I had not expected such treatment from my husband-to-be. The man was a stranger. I did not think that I wanted to give him much of my attention either, but at every turn I found myself comparing my life then to what it had been in Harad. We were to be married in less than six months and the thought merely struck me as bizarre.

Gimli continued to keep me entertained throughout the evening and I was glad for his presence. While Legolas was kind, the Dwarf was humorous and more outgoing. He truly was a wonderful person and I thought how lucky my son was to have him around.

When the men stood to leave, I rested my hand on Gimli's shoulder staying him for one moment longer. "I am truly grateful that you agreed to be so helpful with my son. After all of the change in his short life he can sometimes retreat into his own world and leave us behind here. I have already seen him becoming more animated and I think I owe a great deal of that to you."

Gimli shook his head. "No, Princess, it is I who am grateful for the company of your son."

"Are you coming, Aragorn?" Legolas asked as they headed for the door.

"Not yet," he responded.

I wondered what he could possibly want to speak of.

"Very well," Legolas nodded. "Goodnight to the both of you."

We returned the sentiment and were left standing alone in my sitting room.

"Your first dinner was a success," Aragorn mused.

"I had easy guests."

"So you did, but there is no doubt in my mind that you can do the same with others."

"I hope so."

We stood there awkwardly with not much to say.

"I think I know the answer, but I must ask for the sake of propriety. Can I offer you something else to drink?"

Aragorn shook his head. "No, I am alright thank you. Do not feel as though you have to entertain me."

"Very well," I continued to stand there. If I was not supposed to entertain him what was I supposed to do with him.

After a few more long moments, he moved toward the door.

"I suppose I should retire for the evening," he said.

I nodded. "Thank you for coming to dinner."

"Of course. As I said, I thought it quite the success." With that, he walked through the door to the rest of the royal wing and closed the door gently behind him.

I waited a few moments longer before I made my way to the nursery. Adnan would be done with his dinner by then and I could spend a while with him before he was to be in bed.

I pushed the door open and saw my son sitting in the corner of the room with the elaborate block set that had been waiting for him when we had arrived in Minas Tirith.

He stood immediately when he saw me and gave a very stiff, practiced bow. "Mother," he said.

I had to smile at my little courtesan. When he was of an age I would tell them that he could stop acting so in private, but he had to learn.

After his bow, he broke into a grin and threw his arms around my middle.

"What are you building?" I asked, as I sat down on the opposite side of his construction project.

"Our home in Harad," Adnan replied, gently placing a block on one of the walls he had already built. "But I'm having trouble remembering what it looks like."

Another piece of my heart splintered off, but I remained cheerful for my son's sake.

"Let me help you," I said, pulling a few blocks toward me and building the watchtower that had been in the center of the walls and the courtyard.

"Will we ever go back home, Mama?" He asked quietly, focusing on his project.

I did not answer for a moment. It took his brown eyes meeting mine for a response to form. "Of course we will, Adnan. Do not think otherwise. That is your home still."

"Then what is Minas Tirith?"

"It is possible to have more than one home."

"How?" He asked, with the curiosity only children possess.

"Well, I believe that home is not the actual palace or castle or hut where people live, but where their families are." I reached across the replica City of Serpents and stroked Adnan's cheek. "So I am here in Minas Tirith and I am one of your homes, while your Jidd and Jadda are in Harad and so that is another of your homes. Does that make sense?"

Adnan nodded.

We played together for another half an hour before I was helping him into his loose sleeping breeches and tucking him in.

"I had dinner with Gimli and Legolas tonight," I told him as I pulled the covers to his chin.

"You did?" He asked excitedly.

I nodded. "They said very kind things about you. They said you are working very hard and are very bright."

Adnan beamed. "I like them much better than my old tutors."

"I am very proud of you, Adnan." I pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Thank you, Mama."

I stood and headed for the door. "I will see you in the morning."

Just as I was about to exit, his small voice called out to me again.

"You said that I have many homes. Wherever my loved ones are, right?"

I turned back to him. "Yes."

"Then where can I visit my father?"

When the soldiers had brought back Jibran's body and I was able to pull myself together enough to see Adnan I tried my best to explain that it was just him and I now, but that we would see Jibran again. I had not specified when that would be.

I struggled to keep my composure and come up with a sufficient answer for my son.

"He is watching us for now; keeping us safe. That is a very important job that he cannot be distracted from just yet," I said. I knew even as I said it that it was not nearly enough.

Adnan nodded despite my poorly explained concept of death.

"Someday?" He asked.

"Someday," I agreed.

"I miss him, Mama."

I walked back and sat on the edge of his bed once more. "I know you do, Adnan. I know. Because I miss him just as much."

* * *

Thank you so much to anyone who is still around and reading my story even after countless long absences. I truly appreciate it. If you have it in your heart to let me know what you thought of this update, I would absolutely love that!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again everyone! I am trying to make up my last terrible delay by updating again within the week. I'm really pleased with how this chapter turned out. I hope you are too!

* * *

Chapter Nine (Aragorn)

The change that came over Mareke after the night that she hosted Legolas and Gimli was noticeable even to me in my detached state. She did not seem to be pretending to smile or laugh anymore. The only time I noticed any of her old effort was when she was around her son and even then it was lacking in substance.

I tried to think of something that I might be able to do to cheer her, but the woman was a virtual stranger to me. One afternoon when I was walking in the gardens with Adnan and Duma, the big cat nudging Adnan to play, I thought to ask him what I could do to cheer his mother.

The young boy thought for a moment. It was probably difficult for him as well. He was nearing his fourth birthday, but as a child his world was very limited and concerned mostly himself.

"Well she really likes flowers," Adnan finally said, grinning up at me, proud of himself for coming up with something. "And she likes to drink tea in the morning, but she has not found it here yet."

"Hmm," I mused. "Thank you very much, Adnan. That was very helpful."

Adnan continued grinning even as Duma nudged him more forcefully in the back with his head. The cat had grown very large since they had been in Minas Tirith.

The boy took off at a sprint and Duma stayed by my side for a moment longer before he went off looking for him. I ran my fingers down his soft back as he loped off.

Later that afternoon, though it was very difficult, I managed to find Mareke's Haradrim lady, Oyna, alone.

"Your Majesty!" She exclaimed, surprised that I would be seeking her out. She spoke in a faltering Common Tongue which felt unusual to me, but I pressed on.

"It has come to my attention that Mareke has been rather sad of late," I said.

Oyna merely nodded. "She is still adjusting. It will take some time, but I am sure she will come around."

"I hope so. Earlier today I asked Adnan what might cheer his mother and he mentioned that she enjoyed a special tea in the mornings, but that our kitchens do not have it."

The woman nodded again. "It is not really so special. It is just different than what you all drink. It could probably be made, but she has not asked."

"What is in it?"

"It is just a stronger tea," she shrugged. "With different spices."

"Could you help me make it tomorrow morning?"

"If Your Majesty wishes it so," Oyna replied.

I hated those responses. Why could no one just say that yes they could help me?

"Very well. I will meet you in the kitchens before the sun rises."

Oyna dropped into a curtsy that was much more graceful than the first one I had seen and I left and headed for my study.

The next morning before the sun rose, I found myself scouring the garden for the most vibrant spring flowers I could find in the dim light.

When I was satisfied with what I had found, I made my way to the kitchen and found Oyna waiting outside the door.  
"Good morning, Your Majesty," she said with another curtsy.

I led her into the kitchen and asked to be shown to somewhere we could make a pot of tea for the Princess of Harad.

The kitchen hands looked at me as though I were crazy, which I ignored. I had the feeling that I would be getting a lot of similar looks in the future solely for taking Mareke to be my wife.

Oyna began setting about her work, but mostly ignoring my presence.

"Oyna, would it be possible for you to tell me what you are doing so that I can learn? If this is a success I would like to make a habit of it."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

I stepped up next to her where she was working at the stove.

"You will want to use more tea leaves than you would for your Gondoran tea. What we drink in Harad is actually black tea and much stronger, but since that does not seem to be available here the strength can be adjusted using more tea leaves. It will not be exactly the same, but it will be more to her taste than what has been served so far."

She brought water to a boil over the flame and when it was gently boiling she poured it into the teapot and added the leaves. Oyna then reached for small vials of spices and listed them off to me. "Mint, cinnamon, sage, cloves, and nutmeg."

I watched closely as she put all of those spices into the teapot and then stirred it rhythmically for a while.

I had the kitchen women send the breakfast tray that was usually sent to Adnan and Herenya with me along with my bouquet of flowers and the pot of tea that Oyna had made.

Attempting to balance the tray was difficult as I came upon the Queen's rooms and knocked on the door.

My breath caught in my throat when Mareke answered herself. She wore a red silk robe over the same shade and fabric nightgown. The robe was slipping off of her shoulder and the nightgown was lower cut than anything I had seen in Gondor.

"Well that certainly must have come from Harad," I said, trying to make light of the situation.

"Oh, Your Majesty, I was expecting Oyna," she said, quickly turning her back to me and trying to readjust the robe.

"Aragorn," I corrected her gently.

"You were so thoughtful to bring our breakfast up," she said, back still turned to me. "Let me change and wake Adnan. He will be delighted to see you so early."

She could change into whatever she wanted, but I had seen her dark skin and another of her strange tattoos peeking out on her chest. I had never seen a woman's body look like that. I could have sworn that her skin was giving off some of her desert heat and in that instant I wanted to be scorched.

The feeling of lust took me by surprise. Dozens of women had been paraded before me after the War and my coronation and I had wanted to keep all of them at arm's length at best. It had been a struggle to even dance with most of them. There was something about seeing Mareke in her morning state of disarray, nightgown and wild curls, that set my blood to pounding in my ears.

A few moments later, she and Adnan came out dressed for the day. Mareke had donned one of the modest gowns of her creation. There was no blush in her face and I admired her for not being flustered. She was no frivolous girl. She was a woman who had experienced a great many things in her young life.

"Strider!" Adnan exclaimed, pulling me by the hand and seating me next to himself at the small breakfast table. I could not help but grin when the boy greeted me so each time he saw me. No one was that excited about my presence anymore.

Mareke helped him get his plate full and then poured herself a cup of tea. She admired the flowers for a moment. I watched her hopefully.

Her brow knitted when she caught the aroma of the tea from her home, or as close to the tea from her home as Oyna could get it.

She took a tentative sip and I saw something pass over her face that had been the opposite of what I was hoping for. Her dark eyes seemed to cloud over and her face went blank.

"I hope that is to your liking," I said quietly. "I was told you missed your tea from home so I enlisted the help of Oyna in trying her best to recreate it here."

"I truly appreciate it," she said weakly. Mareke did not take another sip. Her hands were shaking and the teacup clattered back onto the saucer spilling some of the dark liquid. She stood and once more turned her back to me. "I left something in my room."

Without another word she left Adnan and I sitting alone at the table. I was quite bewildered, but Adnan looked as though her reaction was nothing unusual. The boy put his chin in his hand and sighed as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"My father always used to bring her tea and flowers in the morning," he said.

It clicked into place then. The day before he had told me that his mother would enjoy tea and flowers because it was what he had seen over and over again and I had just tried to recreate what I was sure was a very precious memory for the Princess of Harad.

"I think she misses him very much," he continued on. "She does not smile or laugh anymore." Adnan did not cry, but he seemed very confused and sad. "I try and try to be like my father for her, but it does not work."

I ran my fingers through my hair and then reached out to grip his arm so he was looking at me. "You are not meant to be your father," I said gently. "You are Adnan, son of Mareke, not husband of Mareke. She knows this. And she is grateful that you try so hard to make her days as bright as they were before."

He looked at me as though he understood.

We had been roughly the same age when our fathers had been killed. I remembered none of it. I did not remember what my mother was like or how her raw grief had affected me. It gave me hope that he would not be permanently marred by the tragedy that had already taken place in his life.

"Your mother is very brave, Adnan, to come to a new land that she does not know. Her days are difficult and tiring, but she is lucky to have you and I know she is very proud of you and all you are learning here."

Adnan nodded. I reached up and cupped his soft cheek in my hand. "It will be alright. You must not worry so. Even adults face difficult times, but they can be overcome. And you are helping your mother to overcome her difficult days. Do not forget that."

I watched him for a moment longer to make sure that he would not cry. When I was satisfied that he was alright I stood. "Now finish your breakfast while I check on your mother."

I knocked gently on the door to Mareke's bedroom.

"Please let me in," I said when there was no answer.

"You are the King. You may do as you wish," came her sullen reply.

I entered the room and closed the door behind me. Mareke had her back to me as she stared out of the window that faced the gardens.

"Mareke, I did not mean to upset you," I began. "I was trying to make you smile. Adnan just told me something that made you happy in a past life."

"A past life," she repeated. "We live so many."

I was silent; unsure of how to proceed.

"Your son is a very observant young man," I finally said. "He knows you are unhappy here. He has taken it upon himself to make you feel better."

Mareke still did not speak.

"That is a terrible burden to bear for a boy who is not yet four."

She whirled around then. "Do you think I am burdening him like this on purpose? Do you think I do not understand what it must be like for him? Do you not understand that I try every day to keep the pain at bay and away from him?" She demanded roughly. "Try to imagine what it might be like to live here in Minas Tirith of all places. My husband died on the field just outside of your city. They pulled his body from a field of dead men. His spirit haunts me here! I have to keep that from Adnan as well. His father was slain in Gondor, just outside of your rock walls, just a stone's throw from the gardens and stables and practice fields he has grown so fond of."

I stood in shock. So far in her stay she had managed to be the perfect, demure Gondoran lady who would never dream of speaking to a man in such a manner. In that instance, I saw the flames that must have been nourished growing up in Harad and I realized that her act at being gentle and soft-spoken was just that: a performance.

"No, Mareke, you misunderstand me."

She cut me off. "No, you misunderstand me." Her dark eyes bore into mine. "You think you understand what I am feeling because in a way it seems as though we have gone through the same unfortunate experiences, but who depends on you? I know your people do, but you have an entire council and noblemen who have helped you make your decisions on days when you cannot bear to make them yourself. Who helps me? I have child, who if you had met his father you would think that he had created him without my help. I have a son who stares at me with his father's face from the time he wakes up until the time he goes to bed. My pain stems from looking into that innocent face and seeing my husband every day. Who shields Adnan from me so that he does not know what trials I go through every day without his father and away from my family and homeland? Who allows me to stay in bed all day instead of feeding and bathing and caring for my son? No one. You can disappear into your rooms and no one will miss you. The people will think that you are taking care of them, but it is others who do your work. If I lock myself in this room, what happens to Adnan?"

Mareke's hands went to cover her face and she wept bitterly. On her left hand I saw the tattoo that decorated the third finger from the first knuckle to her nail bed. I could never cover that up.

I reached out and took her arms gently in my hands.

She jerked violently out of my grasp. "Do not touch me," she said viciously. "If you thought we might share our grief together then you were mistaken."

"I am only trying to help," I managed to get out.

"By making me feel as though I am a terrible mother? Unable to take care of him because I cannot hide my hurt from him?"

She gave a bitter laugh that was a most unpleasant sound to me.

"Do you not think I feel that way without you pointing it out?"

"I did not mean to make you feel like this," I said quietly.

"Then what did you mean to do? I already know these things. I know I have slipped as a mother. I have made mistakes that cannot be corrected with Adnan. I know."

Tears were still streaming down her face and I wanted nothing more than to reach out and wipe them away, but she had made it clear that she did not care for my touch.

"I thought we might work together for Adnan. That we might form some sort of, dare I say it, family. I grew up much like he has and I have yearned for the feeling of a complete family that was truly mine since my parents passed away."

Mareke looked at me evenly, her voice becoming more steady and even. "You may take whatever part you wish in Adnan's life. He would be lucky to have you take such an interest and he and I both already appreciate what you have put in place for him." Mareke took a deep breath. "You will be all he knows in such a fatherly role. He will never remember his father. But I will. I always will."

ooooOoooo

I remained in a state of shock for the following three days and for those three days I did not once see Mareke. I still took part in Adnan's lessons, but whenever I went to fetch him from his rooms or return him, she was nowhere to be found and Oyna would be waiting for him.

I did not even bother asking the lady-in-waiting where the Princess was. I knew she did not want to interact with me anymore.

One of those afternoons as I was walking Adnan back to the Queen's chambers, a pang of something close to understanding hit me. The boy was babbling on and on and as I looked down at him, I tried to imagine what it might have been like had Arwen left behind our child for me to care for. I could not imagine what the weight of that responsibility might feel like, especially if, as Mareke had said, Adnan was through and through a replica of his father.

What pain and conflict that must cause within one's heart. The child had obviously been created through an act of great love, had begun his life in the midst of a truly loving and caring marriage, but now, though she obviously loved him deeply, he was a constant reminder of what had been and what would never be again.

Later, when I returned to my study Legolas joined me. I had not been working very hard at anything and instead had my head in my hands, fingers spearing my hair.

"Mellon, what is the matter?" Legolas asked as he sat across from me, draping one ankle over the opposite knee.

"I have presumed to know far too much about the woman who is to be my wife."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I presumed that she and I have experienced the same things and that is just not the case."

Legolas was silent for a moment. "You are both hurting," he began. "But differently, I suppose."

I nodded at him.

"I do not mean to offend you, my friend, but your hurt, I believe, stems more from anger than a genuine sadness." He paused once more, thinking carefully of how to proceed. "Arwen promised you many things. She promised that you would live out what days were given to you together, that you would raise a beautiful family, and most importantly she promised that she had faith that you would succeed and that she would wait for you." He stopped. He did not have to go on. The truth of the matter was something I dealt with every day. She had not waited for me. She had allowed her faith to be broken and she had ruined all of the things we had hoped to achieve.

"And Mareke?" I asked him.

"I think the Princess has a sadness inside of her the likes of which most of us cannot begin to fathom." He rested his elbows on my large mahogany desk. "Mareke and her husband were already on the path to achieving great things, they had a beautiful son, and a relationship that would not have been broken if it were not for the War. Her husband did not leave her through any choice of his own." He took a deep breath. "You can be angry with Arwen because of the choices she made and how they have impacted your life, but who does Mareke have to be angry with? Her gods maybe, but there is no living person to be blamed for the tragedies and variables of war." Legolas looked at me, compassion shining in his grey eyes. "It must be as though he is resurrected every day in the shape of her son." He sighed. "And then on top of that to see her husband's son forming such an intimate connection to you and knowing that he will never truly know his real father," Legolas trailed off.

I put my head back in my hands. "What am I to do?" The realization of what I had implied to the Princess washed over me and I felt such remorse.

"I do not know. She is at once fragile and very strong."

I stood and paced in front of the window. "I have never felt so out of my element, Legolas."

"I know, my friend, but you have great insight and a will like nothing I have ever seen before. You can make things right and bearable for her." He rested his hand on my shoulder. "But you cannot expect too much of her. She is only capable of so much. And that goes for you too."

I turned and looked at my friend once more. Even in the darkest of times there was some good to be had. I was extremely fortunate in my friends. Legolas squeezed my shoulder and left me to ponder what was to be done.

ooooOoooo

The next week I thought I had finally come up with something that might serve as a peace offering to Mareke. I was nervous though, unsure of how she might take it.

I walked to her rooms that morning after I knew that Gimli had taken Adnan for his lesson. Oyna greeted me at the door to the sitting room and showed me to the Princess. I had not specifically sought her out since our failed conversation after bringing her the tea.

Oyna pushed the door to Mareke's bedroom open and I immediately spotted her sitting in a patch of sunlight in the window seat, the volume on my Realm's history open on her outstretched legs. She barely glanced up at me before turning her attention back to the book. "I think you have you days confused, Your Majesty. Gimli took Adnan an hour ago."

"I am not here for Adnan," I replied, ignoring the jibe of her using my formal title. "I came here for you."

Mareke sighed as though I were putting her out and closed her book. Her dark eyes burned into mine. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I would like to do something for you if you are up to it."

"I suppose that would depend on what it is." The window was cracked to let the refreshing spring breeze in and it blew her curls this way and that.

I had woken and thought I could smell a storm in the air, but I hoped it would hold off until the afternoon.

"Let me take you onto Pelennor Field," I said quietly.

Mareke just stared at me. "Excuse me?"

I repeated myself. "It might offer you some closure. At the very least you will know where it all happened. You can see it and feel it."

The color drained from her face as she sat the book down next to her. Mareke stood and nodded resolutely.

"I have horses and guards ready to go whenever you are," I offered. "I will be in the sitting room."

Once in the other room, I paced back and forth unsure of if I had made the right decision or not. Eventually, Mareke joined me in a riding outfit that would offer her a little more freedom of movement along with practical boots.

Without a word, I led her down to the stables where five of my most trusted men were waiting already mounted on their horses. Brego was saddled next to one of the more gentle mares.

Mareke mounted the mare and glanced over at me. I could tell that being on a horse was not her favorite thing, but what was that compared to all she had faced and would have to face.

I rubbed Brego's neck one last time before swinging into the saddle. The horse was as loyal as they came and we had seen a great many things together, not least of all the final battle at Morannon against Sauron's forces.

I hardly had to direct the horse. He knew what I wanted from the most subtle of my movements and so we went down the levels of Minas Tirith until we were confronted with the Great Gate. On the other side of that gate was the expanse of Pelennor Field. My eyes found Mareke's while the gate was still closed.

She nodded and I waved to the men keeping watch over the main entrance to my city to open the gate. When there was a enough room we all made our way out onto the field that was just turning green again in the early spring.

The transformation the field had taken represented hope for me. I had seen it at its very worst. I had seen it when it was strewn with lifeless bodies. I had seen it once it had been cleared, but still there were signs of the fight; burnt patches and patches where no grass grew, divots from horses.

I pulled Brego back so that we were following Mareke. It was her time to cope with whatever it was that haunted her.

Once we had ridden a good distance from the walls of Minas Tirith, she came to a halt and dismounted the mare. She walked a few feet from where the guards and I had stopped. I held my hand out when they went to get closer to her. "Leave her be."

I watched her arms wrap around her own chest, hugging herself almost. She looked all around, surveying the entirety of the field.

The sky had gone very gray on our ride out and as I sat watching her there was a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder. I knew that very shortly the sky would open up and pour, but I was not going to rush her.

Mareke fell to her knees and bowed her head. Her fingers wove themselves through the grass and she burrowed them into the dirt beneath her.

I felt the first drop fall from the sky as the same moment I noticed her shoulders shaking. Her wild curls were still blowing in the wind and over the noise I could not hear her crying, but I could see it.

I dismounted Brego and walked out to her silently, kneeling behind her. The rain began to pour and it ran down from my hair onto my face and into my tunic, while the thunder got louder and the lighting brighter.

The entirety of her slender body was being wracked by the sobs our trip onto the field had induced. I was close enough to touch her and so I reached out to rest my hands gently on her shoulders.

Immediately, it was as though the fury of the storm was being channeled through Mareke. Before I knew it she had turned and was pummeling my chest with her fists.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the men I had brought begin to ride toward me, but once more I stayed them by raising my hand.

"You were here too," she shouted over the wind and thunder. "You probably stepped over his dead body. It should have been you lying here!"

I continued to let her pound her fists into me. I wanted her to feel better even if it met being hit and yelled at. I did not blame her for what she thought.

"He was supposed to come back to us!" Her blows were weakening as was her shouting.

I was finally able to grab her wrists and crush her against my chest so she could not move anymore. Her body lost all of its fight in that instant.

"It should have been you," she sobbed.

* * *

I hope you loved it! **Reviews seriously make me the happiest!** So if you have it in your heart, let me know what you think. I could also use any ideas or knowledge you may have. It can only help!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the new update. I don't have much to say except a huge thanks to **Reaper2908** for the inspiration for this chapter! I hope you all love it!

* * *

Chapter 10 (Mareke)

Blearily, I opened my eyes unsure of where I was for a long moment. There was a fire blazing in the grate and I realized I was tucked under a mountain of blankets in my own bedroom. I heard the rustling of paper and looked over to see Aragorn sitting by the bed going over some sort of document. There was a whole stack of parchment next to the chair he had pulled close to the bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, but my voice was not my own. It was hoarse and raw.

"Monitoring you," he replied without looking up.

I stared at the canopy above my bed, blinking slowly. The entire episode of being on Pelennor replayed itself in my head. No feelings came from going over the incident. I felt no guilt or shame or remorse or even grief. I felt numb.

"How are you feeling?" Aragorn asked setting the document down on top of the stack next to him. He must have been there for a very long time.

"Fine," I replied quietly.

"You were running a bit of a fever," he said as he stood from his chair and walked to the edge of the bed, laying the back of his had on my forehead as though it were nothing. "You feel cooler now."

"Surely there are healers who could monitor such a thing as a fever," I replied, finally looking up at him. He did not seem any more tired or worn than he had before we had ridden outside the walls of his city.

"I am one of the best healers," Aragorn said with a small smile.

"You truly do it all."

He removed his hand and continued to look down at me.

"Aragorn," I began, completely unsure of how to apologize for something as unforgivable as I had done. "I am so sorry for everything I said to you, screamed at you I suppose, judging from my voice."

Before I could continue, Aragorn sat gingerly on the edge of my bed, tucking one ankle behind the other calf. He shook his head and pressed a finger to my lips. We had hardly touched one another before being on the field. It felt oddly intimate.

"I do not care to hear your apologies, Mareke," he said quietly. "Sometimes what we need to do to get some closure does not always fit into the polite expectations that have been set for us."

I stared at him for a moment. "You should be furious with me."

"And what kind of man would that make me?" Aragorn asked. "I could have chosen any number of women who might have fit better into the society here in Minas Tirith and they might not have had such outbursts, but that is not real."

He reached to brush my curls from my forehead. "I have not experienced anything real since my coronation. Everything seems so artificial here." He paused. "Whatever it is that you are coping with, though I may not be able to understand it, is real. I need that. I have not felt awake since before the War ended. I could never be mad at you for bringing your struggle here. Your emotions are so powerful and raw and eye opening I suppose." He put his hands in his lap. "I do not ever want you to feel like you must keep those feelings to yourself, hidden away. That is not natural, though my citizens might fool you into thinking so."

I had no idea what to say to him. His eyes were honest and I again was struck with all that they had seen.

"Now, are you feeling up to a bath?"

I nodded. "That sounds lovely."

Aragorn stood from the bed and sent a servant to prepare a bath for me before he left with one more soft smile.

I laid under the layers of blankets for another few minutes before the bath was ready. I was not sure that I had gotten any closure, not sure if a person could ever surmount such a loss, but I did know one thing: I did not deserve what I had been given. Trying to imagine how any other betrothed would have responded to my same actions made shivers run up my back. Aragorn was proving to be more gracious and kind than I could have ever hoped for. Jibran himself might not have been so understanding in a similar situation and that realization was hard to process.

"Your Majesty," the servant called. "Your bath is ready."

I stood on weak legs and made my way to the bath, hoping to soak away such conflicting emotions.

ooooOoooo

"You will be on your best behavior tonight, will you not?" I asked Adnan from where I was seated in front of my vanity having my hair done for the festivities in honor of Aragorn's birthday.

Adnan nodded.

"I mean it, Adnan." I was being extra stern due to my own nerves.

It was the original plan that Adnan and I be presented to Aragorn's citizens on his birthday. We had been lucky that the plan had remained the same even though we had arrived nearly two months early. Of course, we had not remained completely unseen. His advisors and councilors knew that we were there. Everyone knew that we were there, but only a few had a seen us. On the night of Aragorn's birthday, we were going to be seen by nearly every noble family. My palms had been sweating and my heart pounding since I had woken the morning of the festivities.

"I promise," he said.

I reached out and pulled him so he was standing in between my legs. He giggled as he watched my hair being done in the mirror while I simultaneously ran a comb through his unruly curls.

"You will spend most of the evening with Lady Belethiel," I told him. I hated the idea of him being away from me, but at such an important function he could not constantly be glued to my side. "But your friends will be there and you can put all you have learned at your dinner lessons to good use."

I stood after my hair was finished, in an elegant bun at the nape of my neck, and natural looking makeup had been applied. "Go play," I bid Adnan. "I will fetch you when it is time to go."

Lady Ioreth pulled a burgundy dress from my wardrobe. "I think this one is the best for this evening."

"The color is lovely," I agreed.

"It will compliment your skin," she promised.

It was another design that Oyna and I and even Lady Ioreth had put together in an attempt to blend mine and Aragorn's cultures. I stood in front of the standing mirror in the corner of my bedroom looking myself over. The dress had a corset back that gave me more shape than the other dresses we had made, but was less restrictive than wearing an actual corset. The neckline was scooped low enough to not suffocate the wearer, but high enough to hide the tattoo that spread from my shoulder onto my chest and the sleeves were long and tapered to the floor.

"You look wonderful," said a man's voice from the doorway and I turned to see Aragorn standing there with the same soft smile he always gave me.

"Thank you," I replied going back to the vanity and sorting through the jewels he had given me since I had arrived. After we were married I would have access to the entire collection of crown jewels that had been accumulating through the ages, but I had already built a nice little collection of my own from Aragorn, many of which had been hand crafted by Gimli. I decided on a pair of emerald earrings set in gold with a matching necklace.

"Are you ready?" Aragorn asked.

I shook my head.

"It will not be so bad," he promised. "I have been going to these events for what seems like decades now. They are actually rather boring."

"You really think this one will go the same as all the others?" My hands ran over the dress one more time to make sure everything looked satisfactory. I tried to smooth my wild hair down, but even in Lady Ioreth's tight bun there were rebellious curls.

The King laughed. "No, probably not. But we will survive nonetheless."

I shook my head at him and let a small smile peek through as I went to fetch Adnan.

"Remember what I said," I reminded him as I knelt before him and fixed his dark navy tunic and ran my fingers through his curls to flatten his hair once more.

Aragorn offered me an arm when we returned to the sitting room and I looped mine through his and took Adnan's small hand in my free one. Lady Belethiel trailed us as we left the safety of my rooms.

"How many birthdays are we celebrating, Your Majesty?" I asked casually, though I added his formal title because we were in public.

"Ninety," he replied.

"Very funny." I pinched the inside of his forearm gently.

"I am being quite serious," he said looking down at me.

I rolled my eyes. "You cannot be ninety."

The King stopped walking and turned me so I was facing him. Adnan, still attached to my hand, was not paying a bit of attention.

"I am being honest," he said, as though it were the worst thing in Middle Earth for me to doubt his genuineness. "I am of the Dunedain, though I do not know if you know of those shadowy folk."

I shook my head.

"Rangers," he continued. "They are descendents of the Numenoreans. We have longer lives than most mortal men."

"So you are actually turning ninety today?"

"I am," he said with a light laugh. He became serious once more. "I hope that does not bother you."

I could not quite come up with a response before he clearly became worried.

"The number does not affect anything. I do not look ninety like a normal man would. I do not feel it either."

"It is fine," I finally managed.

"Are you sure?"

I touched his arm gently. "It does not feel like I am marrying a ninety year old man if that is what you are concerned about."

He laughed once more. "I suppose that addresses my concern."

"Very good. Now let us enjoy your evening, though I am sure all of your birthdays have started to blend together," I jested.

Aragorn looked down at me, trying to discern the comment before he laughed and I joined him.

As we approached the door to the great hall where the tables had been set up for the event, I could hear the buzzing of those within talking loudly and laughing.

"This gives me more cause for discomfort than you age," I assured him.

"It will be over before you know it."

I doubted it, but took his arm once more as the door was opened and we entered.

Immediately, all gathered gave their attention to the King and dropped into low bows and curtsies. I stood at his side uncomfortably and Adnan looked up at me. I could only feel his gaze because I continued to look forward over them all.

When they all rose, the talking did not resume. All eyes remained locked on me and my son.

Aragorn nodded in the direction of the people and then moved the three of us to the high table and pulled my chair out for me before doing the same for Adnan and actually lifting him into his seat. Before he took his own seat, he ruffled my son's curls and gave the boy a smile.

Immediately, the buzzing began again, but at the level of a whisper. I looked out over the crowd and saw so many of them talking behind their hands to one another.

"Ignore it," Aragorn said quietly. "They will tire themselves with such nonsense at some point."

As soon as we arrived, dinner was served and everyone took a seat. I watched Adnan out of the corner of my eye and my heart swelled with pride. He had learned quite quickly and gone from the little boy who would eat fried bread and fruit with his fingers to one who, though he watched my movements at points, could distinguish the uses for all of the different silverware before him.

Out of the corner of my other eye, I noticed Aragorn reaching quite frequently for his wine goblet. He had once before told me that he did not much care for the stuff, but he seemed to the night of his birthday. If it helped him get through such festivities I would not judge him. I was in no position to become completely intoxicated, but I allowed myself enough wine for a delightful, light feeling to descend over me.

I stole looks at my husband-to-be throughout the evening, still processing the revelation of his age. From what I could tell he looked to be in his mid-forties. As I studied his profile, I found myself thinking that he was not unpleasant to look at, especially when he smiled. The skin around his eyes crinkled when something truly amused him. Once he caught me looking at him and I merely met his smile with my own before turning back to Adnan as the meal finished.

"You will go with Lady Belethiel now," I whispered. "Be good."

I watched like a hawk as the pair of them made their way through the crowd. Aragorn had assured me that his younger advisors would bring their children, some of them were the boys that Adnan had select lessons with, and that it would all be fine.

"Now we must mingle," Aragorn said, and I could hear his disdain in that one word.

I stood and smoothed out the dress once more before Aragorn offered his arm and we descended into the crowd who had left their tables as well and were standing around once more.

There was a similarity in the people that we spoke to. They were all young. None of Aragorn's elder advisors or noblemen brought their wives up to speak to me. They kept their distance.

Truthfully, it was better than what I had hoped would happen. I had feared that no one would speak to me. Talking to the young men and women of Gondor was easy. They had many questions for me about my home that I was happy to answer.

I noticed Aragorn taking long pulls from his wine goblet every time a pair left us and a couple of times a servant was sent for a refill.

"Your Majesty," a new young man bowed to the King. "Your Grace," he did the same to me but not so low. "I would like to introduce you to my wife, Vanya." They young woman he gestured to was much shorter than me and a little plump, with kind brown eyes and her brown hair pulled back away from her face.

"Ah Beinion," Aragorn reached out and clasped his forearm as the young woman beside him executed a perfect curtsy to the both of us.

"Your gown is magnificent, Your Grace," Vanya said to me.

"Thank you," I replied, looking down at the burgundy dress of my creation.

Vanya was wearing a dress in the traditional style of Minas Tirith. "I must say I am truly tired of these dreadful things," she lamented. "Perhaps you might set a new trend. I would not mind helping with that. Who did you have design such a thing?"

I gave a soft laugh. "Well actually I had some part in it, but mostly the woman I brought with me from my home. She is very gifted."

"She is probably quite busy, but I would be interested to speak with her and see if I could perhaps have a few things made."

"I am sure it can be arranged," I replied.

Her brown eyes shone and she clasped her hands in delight. "That would be marvelous. You could bring her to our home yourself. We could have tea."

The exchange with Vanya was completely unexpected. I had certainly not expected to make a friend that evening, but if everything continued to go on as it had started I might just have one person I could enjoy in Minas Tirith.

"Vanya," Beinion said gently.

"That is of course if you wish it, Your Grace," she said, visibly reigning herself in.

I gave her a private smile between women and reached out and clasped her forearm. "I absolutely do."

"Oh and please do bring the Prince," she added as Beinion was gently leading her away, an indulgent smile on his face. "I would adore meeting him."

I nodded and gave one more smile. As Vanya left, Beinion hung back and said lowly, "I was a huge proponent of yours, Your Grace. Many of us are very happy you are here. Ignore the ones who are not. Minas Tirith is ready for a change whether the elder citizens agree or not." He gave another quick bow and followed his wife.

Just as they left, music started up. "Let me guess," I said, turning to Aragorn who was setting his goblet down on a nearby table. "We must lead them in the first dance."

"Very good," he said with a smile. He held his hand out and I gently placed mine in his and allowed myself to be led onto the floor.

I had practiced and practiced in Harad, but it not yet been put to the test and another wave of nerves came over me.

Aragorn held the hand he held up and placed his other hand lightly on my waist. There was nearly a foot of space between us. I caught the tempo and we were off dancing in a circle around the floor. No one had yet joined us and so all eyes were glued to me. I kept my chin confidently up, though it was not quite how I felt on the inside. I could not falter before these people.

"You are doing fine," Aragorn said with his kind smile.

After an appropriate amount of time, other couples joined us on the floor, though I noticed again that it was only the younger crowd. Apparently, the elders would not even be caught on the same dance floor with me.

When the song was over, Aragorn gracefully spun me back off the floor and once more reached for his goblet. I could not understand his behavior, but it was not my place to comment on it or question it either.

"That made me a bit warm," he said. "Would you care to walk onto the terrace with me?"

"That sounds lovely," I replied.

As we walked out, Aragorn caught the toe of his boot on the marble floor and nearly stumbled, but I used what strength I did have to bolster him. I did not want his people to see the state he was in. He did not say a word about it and we continued out into the brisk night air. There were other people who had the same idea, but Aragorn led me away from them.

"Aragorn?" I asked. Something had been bothering me since he had told me of his age and past briefly before the feast.

"Hmm?" He took the goblet away from his lips and looked down at me.

"You said that you were a ranger," I began. "In Harad, there were rumors that the armies of the North were being led by a ranger. We thought we could win because it seemed as though there was no organization, no one of importance leading our enemies."

I met his grey gaze. This regal man before me could not have been the same man we heard so many rumors about. The one who had beat all odds and defeated us.

"Ah," he rubbed his hand over his bearded jaw. "Yes, he and I are one and the same," he replied. "Or we were at one point."

He was silent for a moment and I could tell he was brooding.

"All of those incredible deeds you heard of," he continued. "They were done for no reason. Or so it seems now."

"What do you mean?" I probably should not have asked him questions. I could see the light going from his eyes and the storm coming over his generally kind face.

"It was all done for her," he said. "Her father, my foster father, mandated that she could give up her immortality for no one less than the King of the Reunited Kingdoms of Gondor and Arnor. I could not just walk into the city and proclaim my birthright, though." He gave a scornful laugh and I did not care for what it did to his face. "No, I had to defeat Sauron. Defeat all evil in all of Middle Earth. Collect an army. I had to do things that I do not care to remember, that will haunt me no matter how I try to forget, all for a woman who did not have faith in me."

He finished the goblet of wine he held and then he threw it away from him and it went clattering across the stone terrace.

I quickly reached out and grabbed his hands, holding them still.

"It was all for nothing."

"It was not," I replied. "Look at how much safer and more beautiful a world you created through your strength. Life gets to continue happily for so many. If had not been for you our world would be full of darkness and hate."

"How can you say that?" He asked a little roughly. "It was your people I had to fight."

I was taken aback at first. I had never known that Aragorn still saw me as an enemy.

"My people were deceived by Sauron," I said simply, recovering as quickly as I could. "As many were. I would not be here if they did not want to remedy that."

"And so here I am, trapped in this life I did not want, making alliances through a marriage to a stranger all because of her. I risked my life for her and her love and the life she promised and now I have lost it to this dreadful city that I never wanted."

I had no words of comfort for him. I continued to stand, holding his hands in mine and rubbing the backs of them with my thumbs as he stared out and over my shoulder, his mind had gone elsewhere.

"I wish to retire," he said brusquely.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" If he left I would also go to bed.

"If you like," was all he said in reply.

I took his arm once more and we headed back to the part of the palace where both of our rooms were. He leaned on me more than he had before and I braced him.

I had not intended on going into his rooms with him, but I did. I could not leave him. As we entered the sitting room, his attendant, Damrod, entered.

Before the young man could speak, Aragorn waved him away. "Leave us, Damrod. And make sure everyone else does as well."

I swallowed. Hopefully, the young man would keep it to himself that we were alone in the King's chambers. That would not bode well for my already precarious reputation.

Aragorn collapsed on a sofa.

"Come now, let's get you to bed," I said gently.

"I am not Adnan," he retorted sharply.

"No, you are not, but you are exhausted." I reached out a hand and pulled him back to his feet and followed him into his bedroom. He sat heavily on the edge of his huge bed and I caught him before he could fall into it.

"Aragorn," I said quietly. "Let me take care of you this time."

I slowly reached forward and removed the heavy crown he had been wearing. I set it on the bedside table and then took one of his feet in my hands, pulling his boot off and then the other.

Like a child, he lifted his arms as I removed his ceremonial tunic and long sleeved shirt underneath it, leaving him only in a linen undershirt and his breeches. Gently, I pushed him back onto the pillows and pulled the blankets free from underneath him, covering him to his chin. His eyes nearly immediately closed and I went to fetch a goblet of water to set next to him.

When I came back, I saw something glinting around his neck in the light the torch gave off. Upon a closer look, I saw that he wore a very intricate jewel with a cluster of jewels in the middle of it. I knew, without asking, that it belonged to his Elf maiden.

I set the goblet down and brushed the King's hair away from his forehead as I did to Adnan when he slept. In sleep, a peaceful look came back to Aragorn's face and I left as quietly as I could.

* * *

So there you have it! I would love to know what you think! And like I have been saying all along, please share any ideas that you have for this story or anything at all that you want to see no matter how big or small.

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone! I tried not to have such a long delay this time, but things got a little away from me. This is more or less a filler chapter. The wedding festivities will be covered in the next two. Please let me know if there is anything you think I should include or if you have any ideas for customs in Minas Tirith! I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Chapter Eleven (Aragorn)

My head was pounding viciously and sunlight poured onto my bed.

"The King is awake," Damrod said, rising to his feet quickly.

I waved him away. "Do not alert anyone that I am awake." I gingerly raised myself on an elbow and saw the goblet of water sitting next to my bed. I knew I did not have the foresight to put it there the night before. And then I remembered that Mareke had accompanied me to my bedroom and would have been the only who would have thought to do such a thing. While Damrod was fairly decent at his job, he did not yet have my needs mastered to where I would not have to ask for what I wanted.

"Have a cold bath run for me," I ordered, as I reached for the goblet and drained its contents before setting it back down. I did not usually talk to him so uncourteously, but my mood was foul.

I eventually gathered the energy to move, though even the slightest shuffling walk brought more agony. Groaning, I submerged myself in the frigid bath and felt my muscles tighten even more than they were already.

"Your Majesty," Damrod's voice broke into the peace I had found. The cold water had ridded me of my headache and fogginess. "You will be late to your council meeting," he said quietly.

"I am not going," I said, keeping my eyes closed.

"Pardon?"

"I said I am not going. You can send a messenger to the council chambers to tell them that the meeting will be rescheduled."

"What reason should I give them, Sire?"

"I thought that as the King I did not have to give a reason," I said shortly.

"You do not," Damrod responded quickly. "It will be taken care of."

"Damrod," I said, as I heard him making his exit. "Have breakfast sent for. Eggs, toast, bacon. Everything."

"As you wish."

I was sure I was confusing the poor boy. I normally ate a piece of fruit at best in the mornings and I had never once missed a meeting no matter how foul my mood or how I had grumbled about them in the past. I was flipping the rigid structure I had created on its head.

As I laid with my head resting on the edge of the tub, allowing the cool water to sap the remaining effects of my overindulgence away from the night before, a picture floated through my mind of Mareke reaching out and removing my crown and then gently brushing the flattened hair from my forehead.

I had snapped at her, told her I was not a child, when all she was trying to do was make me comfortable in the best way she knew how, as a mother.

Many of the women I had been presented with before she had come to Minas Tirith would have been at best irritated by my display the previous night, if not downright disgusted, but Mareke had stayed near to me, offered her literal support as I stumbled around and allowed my veiled insults and sour mood to bounce off of her.

"Find out where Princess Mareke is," I told Damrod as I came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around my waist.

"Of course, Your Majesty." He sent several servants out of the room to locate the woman, as I changed for the day and poured myself another goblet of water.

My breakfast was brought to me where I had seated myself at a small table, away from the sunlight. There was a chill in the spring air and I sat staring at the fire as I consumed everything before me.

"The Princess is in the nursery with her son," Damrod said as he came into view silently.

I nodded. "Very good. That is all I will be needing for now."

When I was through with my breakfast I stood and made my way down the corridor to the Queen's chambers and the nursery attached there. The clanking of the armor of the guards that followed me grated on my nerves and I motioned for them to stay posted outside the doors to Mareke's chambers as I entered.

I had not puzzled out what exactly it was that I wanted to say to her just yet, but I knocked on the nursery door regardless.

"Come in," her voice called through the door.

I pushed on it and came upon quite the playful scene. Adnan was positioning little carved men and horses around a block structure that his mother was working diligently on.

My attention was drawn immediately to Mareke and just how young she looked sitting on the floor in an act of play with her son.

There was still a smile playing on her lips when she looked up to greet me. She went to stand, but I gestured for her to remain where she was and I joined her on the floor.

She gave me another smile. "You are looking more chipper than I thought you might this morning, Aragorn."

I gave a light laugh, though I still felt guilty for my behavior the night before. "Someone was kind enough to have the foresight to aid my recovery today," I responded.

"It was nothing," she said quietly, turning back to the project at hand.

"What are you building?" I asked.

"A make believe city," she replied.

"Where men practice with swords and ride horses and that is all!" Adnan exclaimed. He had two such men in his small hands and they were viciously going at one another with the wooden swords extending from their hands.

"And you are the chief architect?" I asked Mareke.

She laughed. "I am the only one with enough focus to see that the city itself is actually built. If I do not complete my task there will be no fortress to defend."

"You cannot defend a fortress without mumakil!" Adnan said in exasperation, giving up the fighting men.

"Mumakil?" I asked. I knew what he was referring to. I had seen the huge creatures charging across Pelennor field. I had felt the earth shudder beneath my feet. I refrained from telling the boy that the side that had won the War had had no such animals on our side. "Hmm. I will see what I can do."

Adnan's eyes brightened at the prospect of new toys with which to simulate a battle.

I picked up one of the wooden horses and ran my fingers over the smooth workmanship. "I came here to apologize for my words and actions last night," I said quietly so as to not draw Adnan's attention to our conversation. He had gone back to training his tiny soldiers.

"Think nothing of it," Mareke replied. "Last night was stressful for all involved."

"That is no excuse," I said, keeping my eyes focused on the intricately carved mane of the stallion in my hand. "There was no reason to speak to you so harshly. None of this is your fault."

"And none of it is yours either, Aragorn," she assured me. "We have been unthinking in our words and actions towards each other, but I believe that means that we can only improve from here."

My eyes finally sought out her face. I wondered if her maturity stemmed from her being a mother or a woman who had seen much too much of the cruelty our world had to offer. I imagined it was a mixture of both. I gave another gentle smile, thinking that I was more than fortunate in having chosen this woman than one of the dozens of others who did not know how the world worked and who cared for nothing but themselves and the jewels they might wear as Queen.

"Thank you for your understanding."

Mareke gave her attention back to building the wall around the city. My curiosity got the better of me as I still sat next to her watching her so easily integrate into the playful nature of her son.

"And whose birthday will we be celebrating next?" I asked, hoping it was a smooth enough transition.

"Adnan will be four on the summer solstice," she replied, not taking her eyes from her project. Mareke was carefully building up a watch tower in the center of the city.

"Well we will have to have a feast in honor of that occasion."

"It seems we will be doing quite a lot of feasting between the wedding and birthdays." She put the final block on her tower and turned her attention back to me.

"And when is yours so I can alert the cooks?" I asked with a jesting smile.

"November second," she responded. "And before you can rudely ask a woman's age, I will just tell you that I will be twenty and four."

The conversation dwindled at that point. Mareke was extremely young. I had not been able to discern her exact age since she arrived. She seemed much older and even looked older than she said she was. Sorrow could do that to a person.

I tried to think of myself at her age. When I had twenty-four years I was still a child, little older than Adnan, but when I thought to myself when I had been physically closer to Mareke's age I had been much happier than she.

At that point, I had met and promised my love to Arwen and had taken over my rightful role as the Cheiftain of the Dunedain. I had been in love, leading a people I admired, finding solace in the wild, guarding the Shire.

My parents had passed away, but I had been so young that I could not have experienced the raw grief of losing a loved one I might have understood as an adult. Those were some of the happiest times of my life. Just looking at Mareke, I knew that the same could not be said for her. I had no idea what it must feel like to be so desolate and alone at such a young age. With so much of your life stretching before her, did she have anything to look forward to or did she fear despair would be her constant companion. At her age, I had thought my future held nothing but brilliance.

"Are you alright?" She asked, taking notice of my distracted silence.

"Just planning birthday celebrations."  
"Nothing too overdone, please," she requested.

"It will be completely tasteful," I promised. I went to stand up. "Apparently once you reach the ripe old age of eighty-eight you can no longer sit on the floor for extended periods."

Mareke laughed out loud and reached a hand up for me to pull her to her feet.

"What will Adnan do without his architect?" I asked, as we walked to the nursery window that overlooked the private gardens.

"Tear my structure down within the hour."

I laughed. "I fear he is all boy."

Mareke did not respond, but instead stood at my side, in her own turn falling into a silence.

"You will live a great deal longer than me," she said. It was not a question, but a statement.

I had not thought about that. With Arwen it was always going to be me who passed on first, but because I had not married an Elf or even a woman with the blood of Numenor in her veins, it would be Mareke who would go first. It had been more important to my council to make a strategic match than to ensure that the line of Kings would always possess long life.

"Unless some accident befalls me, I suppose that is the case."

Before she could respond, Adnan had hurried up and grabbed onto her skirts and her attention was diverted.

"Mama, I am starving," he said dramatically.

"Starving?" She replied. "You just ate breakfast!"

He gave her a desperate look and I had to refrain from chuckling. Apparently, it only encouraged children.

"You may have a piece of fruit to tide you over until lunch with Legolas." She took his hand and led him back into her sitting room where there was a bowl of fruit on the low table before the sofa.

Adnan chose a large red apple and bit into it, juice running down his dark chin.

"Do you not have some sort of kingly business to be attending to?" Mareke asked as she took a seat on the sofa and pulled Adnan onto her lap.

"Oh forgive me," I said quickly. "If I am disturbing your morning, I will leave."

She actually laughed. "I forget that everything in your court is some sort of game. I was not masking my actual thoughts, but just asking about your schedule."

"Ah yes, I also forget that you are not from here and are much more straightforward than anyone else I encounter in a given day. I actually cancelled my meeting this morning. I was not quite feeling up to it. And I realized that I am in fact the King and can make such a decision if I so please."

"You are truly growing into the role."

I could tell she was jesting and I was grateful for her light-heartedness despite what she was dealing with. I kept thinking back to what the morning's encounter might have been like with anyone else who was both less understanding and less mature.

"I do have some business to attend to, though I am quite enjoying the sanctuary of your rooms."

"A fortress of my own," she replied as Adnan leapt off her lap. "Legolas will be here soon for your lesson. We should get you dressed."

I had not even noticed that Adnan had been running around in his knee length sleeping shirt.

"You will probably want to excuse yourself before you are subjected to the high pitched screaming that brushing his hair results in. You would think that I am a master of torture."

I stood, ruffling Adnan's curls as he ran by me, dodging his mother's hands. "That might come in useful at some point. I will keep it in mind."

Smiling once more, I removed myself from Mareke's rooms.

ooooOoooo

A month passed and the wedding was looming nearer and nearer. Guests would begin arriving from all over Arda very shortly and my fate would be sealed.

There was still one thing that needed my attention before I could relax a little.

I caught Gimli and Adnan as they entered the palace after a long lesson on who knew what. I had a feeling that Gimli's lessons mostly revolved around telling the boy stories of his adventures and perhaps teaching him some about weaponry. They sometimes came back sweaty and worn out, so it seemed that there were some demonstrations involved as well.

"Strider!" Adnan exclaimed. He ran towards me and I caught him as he leapt into my arms.

Gimli chuckled at the display. "And to think that you were the best warrior I had ever seen."

"A man can be many things on any given day," I replied, as I situated Adnan so he was on my back, hands clinging onto my shoulders.

"So it would seem," he continued to smile as we made our way through the palace. People still stared whenever Adnan and I were together, they still sneered if I held him, but I was growing used to it and there were many who did not. I was grateful for the younger advisors and citizens of my city. They were very much in support of the Haradrim Wedding as it was coming to be called and many of them faced the open opposition to my match with outspokenness in its favor.

"I need a favor, Gimli."

"You mean you need another favor," he responded. "The first was giving that lad there lessons."

"That is true, but I am not sure which of you is getting more from the lessons, you or him."

Gimli spluttered, trying to argue that it was most certainly the boy and then I was the one laughing.

"Very well. I need another favor."

I held the door open and let Gimli enter my study before me and then I sat down with Adnan on my lap, while the Dwarf sat across from us.

"I need a wedding gift for Mareke."

"I assume you have come to me because it will be a jewel of some sort?" He asked, leaning forward and pulling a blank piece of parchment and a quill towards him.

"It is the only thing I can think of and from the few pieces of your work you have already given her, she seems very taken with your craftsmanship."

Gimli nodded, but I could see him smiling under his beard from the praise. "Rings are traditionally given, are they not?"

"They are," I agreed. "I want you to find the darkest stone you have. Black as night if possible."

I rambled on and Gimli sketched on the parchment, listening intently to what I was describing. After a few moments he slid the parchment to me for my approval.

The stone would be an oval set in three delicate bands of mithril intertwining with one another.

"And to think you were one of the best warriors I knew," I said with a grin, returning his line. "And you've become a designer of jewels."

"Only in times of peace, I can assure you."

"It is beautiful. I only hope I have given you enough time."

"Do not fret. It will be done."

I nodded. Adnan was restless on my lap. "Should we go and find your mother?"

He nodded excitedly. The boy, after lessons, was always eager to return to Mareke and I marvelled at the strength of their bond.

ooooOoooo

"This was rather impromptu," Mareke said as she entered my chambers.

"I thought we might have a relaxing evening away from Adnan's constant energy. I fear you do not get those often enough."

I had invited the Princess to join me in my chambers for dinner. Whenever we shared a meal it was always in her chambers and even though Adnan shared many of his own meals with the boys his own age, he was often with us.

"A change of scenery never hurts."

"I would not want them too often," she replied. I was afraid she had missed the thought behind my plans.

"Of course not," I said quickly. "I hope you have not mistaken my meaning."

"No. It is a wonderful gesture," she said. Mareke was not yet a very skilled courtesan and I feared that there was always a divide between what was in her mind and what she said aloud.

"Can I offer you a goblet of wine?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"That would be lovely," she agreed as she took a seat on the sofa in front of the fire.

"We will not need to have a fire lit every moment of the day soon enough," I promised. The early spring chill was turning into warmth and soon the summer heat would return. "Perhaps you might feel more at home when summer arrives."

She gave a doubtful snort. "You have not felt heat until you have travelled to Harad."

"I hope to someday." I handed her the goblet of wine and sat next to her with my own in hand. I caught her glancing at the goblet briefly, even though she did not mean for me to. "I promise I will be on better behavior this time."

"It is none of my business," she replied with a shrug.

"It is not? I was under the impression we were to be married soon," I said, trying to sound as though I were jesting, but something about her aloof attitude alarmed me.

"I am not sure what that has to do with whether you overindulge or underindulge." Mareke brought the goblet to her full lips and took a delicate sip.

"I would not think you would want a husband who is constantly overindulging or partaking in any other vices, would you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What would that have to do with me?" She returned, her dark eyes looking into mine curiously.

"Why are you here?"

"You invited me to have dinner with you," Mareke said, her voice laced with confusion.

"No. Why are you in Minas Tirith?"

She shook her head and her curls bounced. "I am truly lost as to where this conversation has gone, Aragorn. What do you mean why am I in Minas Tirith? To marry you of course."

"You just seem so resigned to whatever husband fate might have brought you."

"I did not realize there was another option."

I sighed. "There is always another option."

"Only for some," she replied.

"If this is so disagreeable to you, why did you agree to this marriage?" I asked quickly.

"You act as though I had a choice. How beautiful to have the freedom of a man. I was told that I would be uprooting mine and my son's lives to live in Minas Tirith and would marry the King of Gondor of Arnor." She stood and moved to the small table and poured herself another goblet of wine. There was a flush that was barely discernible on her dark cheeks. "I did not fight the arrangement because this is probably the most worthwhile agenda I can take part in. As a woman, I can not ride off to battle to protect my people, but I can do as my father asked and marry a man who can offer protection and assistance to my people who desperately need it."

Mareke turned back to look at me and once more her dark eyes seemed to be ablaze.

Her voice had grown stronger as she had spoken and I could sense what an important role her home had played in shaping her into the woman who stood before me.

"You would go so far into the unknown to make sure that your people had a better chance? Even if it cost you greatly?"

"If it means that they will not starve and that we will not have to send our young boys and elderly men to defend the Realm from those who would think to take control while we are weakened, then I would do it a thousand times over."

Her face softened as she looked at me. I was not overjoyed to hear her speaking of our impending marriage as though it were a duty. Though I was being very idiotic and idealistic indeed. Of course it was a duty. We were not some shopkeeper's daughter and lowly soldier. We had not met and fallen in love. We had been forced together and would be forced to be together until one or the other of us perished. My heart was not breaking because she was stating that she did not love me. I certainly did not love her. Mareke had sharp, jagged edges and a quick tongue that I was unaccustomed to in a woman.

"And what does that mean for our marriage? We put on a show for the people, conceive an heir and a spare, and then behind closed doors go our separate ways?"

Mareke sat back down beside me. "Oh I hope not," she said genuinely. "I hope we can be friends. I know I could stand to have a friend in this place." She looked deep into my eyes. "I did not mean to imply that I am miserable here, Aragorn. I am sorry if that is how you understood it."

Mareke had been resistant to me touching her, but I risked her annoyance and reached out to cover the dark hand that lay in her lap with my own. "I could also use a friend."

"And truly Adnan has become too taken with you. It would be very difficult for me to be cold or distant from you with him around," she said, a smile playing on her full lips.

I was surprised by my own laughter. I pulled her hand to my lips and kissed the back gently. "Well I will keep him around constantly if he will ensure you goodwill towards me."

* * *

There you go! I hope you at least liked it! Please let me know what you thought! I have gotten a lot of inspiration from the ideas of some of my readers for this fic. It's been really helpful! Feel free to give me your ideas!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone! I felt horrible after that last update. I know it fell flat and just seemed off. I tried to explain what I was thinking better in this chapter. I'm also going to try to start writing longer updates and more of them. Hopefully that will spark my creativity. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twelve (Khatun)

Hashad and I, along with our retinue, arrived in the white city of Minas Tirith nearly a week before our daughter's second wedding. I had been sympathetic towards her when she had left Harad initially, it was the fate of most royal women to leave home at some point to strike an advantageous marriage. It had been mine long ago. However, upon our arrival, my heart broke thinking of what we had sent our daughter into.

When I had left my own home in the southernmost reaches of Harad, I had travelled away from my family, but I was ultimately still in my home Realm. Walking through the levels of the city, I had never felt so naked to the gaze and uncomfortable. The men and women we passed peered through our guards to get a glimpse of us and I could see their looks of horror and disgust. It was warm enough that I was not wearing a cloak. Though I no longer wore the completely revealing garments of the younger Haradrim women, my arms were still bare and the fabric of my dress was light and airy, nothing like the heavy, rustling gowns I could see as we made our way to the palace.

I might have been mistaken, but I thought I heard someone whisper, "Barbarians," as we passed by.

After what seemed like days worth of climbing, we mounted the final steps to the uppermost level of the city and I could not help but smile when I saw my daughter standing with Adnan on her hip and, who I presumed must be, the King standing to her side.

Hashad had warned me of what exactly would be expected us of while we were visiting for Mareke's wedding. He had only spent a few days in Minas Tirith when he had brought her in the first place, but he seemed to have a frightful grasp on the people and their customs.

I knew I could not rush to my daughter and my grandson and pull them into my embrace.

Without even a greeting to my family, I turned my attention toward the King and gave a curtsy, or what I hoped would pass for one as Hashad bowed.

I was completely taken aback by the King's next move. He reached for my arms and pulled me so I was standing straight once more. "Greet your daughter and grandson. They have been greatly anticipating your arrival."

I could only stare at him. He gave the kindest, most sincere smile I had ever seen and nodded, nudging me toward Mareke.

Without a word, I wrapped her in my arms tightly. There was less of her to hold than there had been when she left Harad, but I squeezed her nonetheless. We could talk later.

Adnan squealed in delight right in my ear and after a moment I turned my attention to him, kissing his plump cheeks and inhaling his delightful scent.

Hashad quickly followed suit and I felt tears prick my eyes as I watched him wrap his daughter in a tight hug and take Adnan onto his own hip.

"Jidd, I have been learning how to sword fight!" Adnan exclaimed, excitedly.

I snuck a glance at the King while my family was bustling around. As Adnan spoke dramatically of all he had been learning, I took in the soft features of the man and the look of pride he had on his face as he watched Adnan closely.

He must have felt my stare, for very soon he had met my gaze with soft gray eyes. He smiled at me and I could not detect a bit of malice or cruelty within him.

After another few moments, the tall man stepped forward. "If you would like, I can have you shown to your rooms and you can reacquaint yourselves with one another in private," he said.

"That would be most welcome," Hashad replied.

The King beckoned for a servant to join us and I could feel the young woman's gaze just as strongly as I could all of the others we had passed as we made our way through the city.

"Please show them to the guest chambers we have had arranged."

The woman nodded and curtsied and began to lead us through the corridors.

Mareke paused for a quick word with the King before she joined my side once more. I did not say anything to her. My Sindarin was passable at best and I did not want the servant to hear us speaking Haradrim. It might not look good to the people of Minas Tirith.

The woman stopped and held one door open. "Your Majesty will be in here," she said, looking at Hashad who stepped forward. I began to follow him, but Mareke grabbed my arm and shook her head.

"You will have separate rooms," she whispered.

I remained silent and followed the woman down and across the corridor and entered the rooms that would be mine while we were in Minas Tirith.

"Do either of you need anything?" The woman asked.

"No, that will be all," Mareke returned.

"Separate rooms?" I asked, once we were alone and I could speak in our own tongue.

Mareke shrugged. "It is customary here. If a couple has the space and the means they do not share bedchambers."

I ignored the abnormality of that and instead sat on one of the sofas and patted the seat next to me for Mareke and Adnan to join me.

"How have you been, daughter?" I pulled Adnan onto my own lap. "You look thin."

"The food has taken some adjusting to. It is quite bland as you will see."

I laughed lightly. I imagined it was more than the food, though I held my tongue. She was a grown woman and she had many burdens to bear.

"And Adnan? How is he adjusting?"

"He is obviously fine. At first, he was stuck in terrible lessons that seemed far too advanced for his age, but then the King stepped in and he spends time with Aragorn and his friends, learning Sindarin and other things. He takes some meals with other boys his age for the socialization. He is thoroughly enjoying Minas Tirith."

"That is better than I hoped for," I said truthfully.

"He is young enough to adapt."

"As are you," I said gently.

Mareke looked at me before turning her attention to Adnan who had scrambled off my lap and went around my rooms exploring. "I am trying," she said quietly.

"It would seem that the King might make things easier on you than expected." I squeezed her hand.

"He is very kind," she agreed. "And has been quite generous to Adnan and I, with his time and his ability to change aspects of life here so they might be more comfortable."

Her dress seemed to be a blend between what she would have worn at home and what I had seen the women in the city wearing. I rubbed the fabric between my fingers.

"He cannot change everything, but he has sacrificed his own reputation on several occasions to attempt to change things."

"Many would not act so nobly," I said gently.

"I am aware of that, Mother."

We sat in silence for a moment. With my daughter, there had been more than a few times in her life when I had not been able to come up with the correct words of comfort that she needed. How could I comfort her now when she was so far from home and alone and the blame could only be laid at the feet of her father and I?

"I am sorry that fate has led you here," I said and I knew it was weak and not nearly enough.

"Fate?" She asked. Her eyes were blazing and she did not hesitate to look directly into mine.

"No, not fate, I suppose," I replied, looking at her evenly, though I felt my own face betraying my sadness. "I do not have to explain the reasoning behind all of this to you, though. I can only apologize that it was necessary to make such a decision."

My daughter would have made a better son. She was fierce and bold and backed down from no challenge. Our Realm would have been happier to have her at its helm than her brother.

I reached a dark arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me. "I know that you are probably not happy with your father and I, but there was nothing we could do. Your people needed this."

Her head rested on my shoulder. "I know," she said quietly.

"And from the looks of it, I believe you could grow to be happy here. I have met many great men in my lifetime, but I have never seen such a humble and gentle look from any of them as the one the King gave to you and Adnan while you were not looking."

"I am trying to be grateful, I truly am," she said without moving off of my shoulder. I let my fingers stray to her wild curls and stroked her raven hair. "I never in a million years would have imagined that he would be so kind to us."

I felt warm tears fall onto my bare shoulder. "So what is the problem, Mareke?"

"Is it not a betrayal on so many different levels to be happy here?" She asked, her body shaking.

I wanted to hold her on my lap and cradle her against me as I had when she was younger. Then it was so easy to make her feel better. A hug and a quick kiss to a scraped knee and she would have been laughing again.

"Am I not betraying my people? I am not here to enjoy myself, I am here to perform a duty, to solidify an alliance, not become friends or one with the people that our men fought and died against."

She lifted her head and my heart broke to see her puffy eyes and tear-tracked cheeks.

"Am I not betraying him?"

I did not even ask of whom she was referring. I had not heard her speak her late husband's name since he had passed.

"How can I ever be even content with another man without losing or disrespecting his memory? I have already been happy once before, Mother."

I sighed and wiped the tears from her cheeks as I had when she was a girl. Mareke was still so young, but looking into her eyes I had the feeling that she had already experienced more hurt and grief than I had. My husband yet lived. He had seen our children grow up, had held a newborn grandson, and there was nothing to indicate that Hashad would leave us any time in the coming years. I would never have to face the sharp blade of a young husband's life being stolen away. We had spent our youth together.

"I try and try to remember that this a duty only, that I am doing my part because I could not go to War like the men, but he is so much more than I ever imagined and it has been hard. I watch him interact with Adnan and the boy already loves him. His father though, is the foggiest of memories." For a moment, her body shook from the crying and she covered her face with her hands. "I do not want Adnan to forget his father," she said, muffled.

"Oh Mareke," I said, unable to think of anything to comfort her. I gathered her in my arms and rubbed her back in soothing circles, though her lean body trembled against mine. After a few long moments, I held her at arm's length.

"Jibran would not want either of you to live the rest of your lives unhappily," I said gently. "He did not sacrifice so much so that you would be sad, either you or Adnan."

"I cannot understand the folly that led us to the War in the first place. It was a terrible decision and it was all for nothing. We made the wrong decision and lost thousands of men. And I lost my husband and the father of my son. I am in a strange place with strange people and I only want to be angry and aloof, but I cannot!"

Tears pricked my own eyes watching the range of emotions cross my daughter's face. She had always been proud and I could see that becoming comfortable and perhaps even happy in her new home would call that pride of her own Realm into question.

"And you should not be. You do not want to live like that every day. It will make for a very long, difficult life, Mareke."

How long had she been holding herself together with no one to confide in? I had missed her terribly, but I had never really thought of her new reality. In her letters, she only wrote of happy things, mostly updates on Adnan, and never said how she was truly feeling.

"I cannot bear to think of you living such a life," I continued. "You could have gotten many a husband who would have wanted you miserable, who would have resented your son from a previous union, but this man does not seem to be like that. Perhaps you could be friends."

Mareke merely nodded and as I continued to study her I realized that not only was she thin, there were lines near her eyes and she looked a decade older than when she had left home.

"Mama, are you alright?" Adnan came back to the sofa and put his little hands on her thigh.

She gave him a watery smile. "I am just so happy to see Jidd and Jadda," she lied. "Happy tears."

Mareke turned to look back at me and I understood that all of her energy went into my grandson, so that he could at least live a somewhat normal life.

ooooOoooo

Later that evening, Mareke served her father and I dinner in her private rooms. The King had had food sent up for us and let us dine privately together. The conversation was light and centered on Adnan and all that he was doing and learning in Minas Tirith. Eventually, we all went our separate ways.

I could not sleep without my husband. I did not understand the custom. I got out of bed and found my robe before slipping from the door. One of the servants in my room said something to me, but I merely shook my head and slipped down the corridor to Hashad's room.

"Your Majesty, is everything alright?" One of the servants in his sitting room asked me.

"I just need to see my husband," I said in my halting Sindarin.

He looked at me strangely, but nodded and pushed the door open to the bedroom.

Hashad had dismissed everyone from his presence it seemed and so we could speak in our own tongue. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Khatun? What are you doing? It must be after midnight," he said groggily.

"I could not sleep without you," I replied, pulling his covers back and slipping underneath them and snuggling against his warm body.

"I believe that the husbands usually go to their wives here," he said, pulling me closer. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Can you imagine such a thing?" I asked with a soft laugh.

"It is very strange," he admitted.

We laid in silence for a moment.

"Did you speak with Mareke?" He asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Does she hate me terribly?"

"She is confused and lonely, but not angry I do not believe."

Hashad sighed. "When I met the King the first time, I found him to be very noble. I thought she might be content with him. I did not, nor do I now, expect them to fall passionately in love, but I thought she could grow to be happy." His fingers went into my thick, graying hair. "She does not look well."

"We spoke for a long time this afternoon. Our daughter is very conflicted. She realizes how lucky she is and there is a part of her that wants to embrace her new life, but an even larger part of her wants to remain clinging to her old life and preserving that memory."

"Can she not do both?"

"It would seem that she feels as though she cannot."

"What can we do?" Hashad asked.

"Urge her to allow herself to be happy, I suppose, though I do not know exactly how to go about that."

Hashad did not respond for a long while, but his fingers slowly combed through my hair.

"Will you be breaking all traditions and staying with me through the night, my Queen?" He asked.

"I would have it no other way."

ooooOoooo

It was only a few days before the wedding when I found myself wandering through the corridors near the royal chambers alone. I had left Mareke and Adnan for their afternoon nap. My daughter had always loved her sleep. When Adnan was born the hardest transition for her was the nightly interruptions when he was hungry. Jibran had woken as well more often than not, but Mareke had been the only one who could fulfill their son's needs.

She had slept a great deal when the War was over. She had used it as an escape from her reality and I could sense that she was still doing that to some degree, but when she was awake she was as attentive to Adnan as ever, if not to herself and her emotions.

"Your Majesty, are you lost?" A deep voice asked.

I turned to see the King striding towards me.

I shook my head. "No, my lord, I am merely wandering about, admiring your home." I hoped he could understand me through my accent. "I was hoping to run into my husband.

"There is much to be desired here, I am sure." He caught up to me quickly and offered his arm. "I just sent your husband to admire the Rohirric horses that Eomer-King and his retinue brought for the wedding, actually. And please, call me Aragorn. We are to be family soon."

"Then I will insist on the same informality. I am Khatun."

"Khatun," he tried the name out on his tongue. "Is that right?"

"Perfect," I assured him.

"I practiced and practiced when Mareke came here and told me how to pronounce her name," he said sheepishly.

I smiled up at him. "That was very considerate."

"I have gone by many names and it can be quite irritating when people cannot or do not say them correctly."

"Adnan only refers to you as Strider. Mareke had to tell me who he was talking about," I said.

"Ah yes. That is a nickname that very few use anymore."

"That child talks of you constantly," I told him.

"Only good things, I hope?" The king looked down at me with a charming smile.

"He adores you." We had walked quite a ways.

"Would you like to see the gardens?"

"That would be lovely," I agreed. The King led us into the royal gardens and I was glad to have a breath of fresh air. "As their matriarch, I must thank you for making their transition to life here as easy as possible. Many men would not have done the same."

"It saddens me greatly to think that there are people out there who do not show others respect and common decency."

"From what I understand, you have done much more than that." I let my fingertips run over the petals of the early blooming flowers.

Aragorn remained silent and gestured for us to take a seat on a stone bench in front of a small gurgling fountain.

"I hope you understand that my daughter is not being intentionally difficult," I said quietly. "I have spoken to her and I can imagine that she is not being exactly gracious."

"I believe that we are trying to understand one another, Khatun, and that is a struggle for several different reasons." He sighed. "Your daughter has seen and been through so much in her young life. I do not know many her age who could handle what she has had to bear all while caring for her child and putting him before herself."

I put my dark hand on his forearm. "Yes, but you have also struggled."

"That is true," he admitted. "I do not have a child to care for though. I have been able to be very selfish in my grief and anger."

I nodded. "But in doing all of the things you have for Adnan and Mareke, you are no longer being selfish. Quite the opposite actually."

"I want them to be comfortable here. For Adnan that is easier. However, I want you to know that I want your daughter to be able to live some sort of amicable life here. I cannot bear to think of her here, forever unhappy."

"Aragorn, I can tell that you want very much to make her at least content. It will take time I am afraid, for her to open up a bit more."

We stood and began to make our way back into the palace.

"I want you to know that I am forever grateful for how you have treated them when it would have been much easier to clean your hands of the whole business and go through with the marriage solely for the purpose of the alliance."

"I could not have done that. If I could remember that time in my life, I am sure I would relate very much to Adnan. My father died when I was quite small and my foster father was an incredible man. Without him, I would not be at all who I am today. I only hope that I can provide something along those lines for your grandson. He has already brought immense joy into my life."

I gave his arm a gentle squeeze as we approached the entrance back into his palace. I looked wistfully back over my shoulder at the clear, blue sky and green vegetation.

"Your daughter also balks whenever she must re-enter these stone walls."

ooooOoooo

The morning of the wedding dawned and the sun was shining, a good omen I hoped.

I left Hashad's rooms and made my way to prepare myself before I went to Mareke to assist with her preparations. When the servants let me enter her bedroom, I could only see the top of her curly head poking out from her blankets.

Gingerly, I sat on the edge of her bed and ran my hand over her back. After a few moments, she peeked up at me and I was reminded strongly of when she was a child and I had woken her in the same manner.

"Did you sleep?" I asked quietly.

"Only in the last few hours," she admitted. "The last time I could not sleep because I was excited. This time I could not sleep because I could not stop thinking of the last time."

I pulled the blankets down and stroked her hair. "It will be alright, Mareke. Have some faith."

"Faith has done little for me," she said in her staccato voice that she assumed when she did not want to cry. She sat up and stretched, avoiding my eyes.

An older woman walked in. I had seen her fluttering around my daughter since our arrival. Lady Ioreth was Mareke's chief lady-in-waiting and my daughter seemed to be somewhat dependent on her.

"A bath is ready for you," she said. She offered a tight smile in my direction as Mareke unwillingly left her bed and headed into the bathroom.

Many more women came into her room while she was bathing. One of them went to fetch her dress, but I stopped her and shooed her away. It was not hard to do. While the nobility of Minas Tirith looked upon my family with disdain, the servants seemed to actually fear us. Mareke had told me that there were whispers of her black magic prowess and we had had a good laugh over that, but the more I was around the servants, the more I could see their trepidation around us.

I pulled the wedding gown from where it was hanging. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. It was long and flowing, not tight and constricting as the gowns the women wore in Minas Tirith and it was in a lovely shade of the lightest gold. Mareke had told me it was customary for brides in Gondor to wear white to exemplify their purity, but there was no getting around the fact that my daughter was going to her second marriage bed in a less pure state.

Mareke came out, wrapped in the silk robe she had brought with her from home and sat before the vanity while Lady Ioreth herself went to work on her hair.

"It was difficult for me at first to handle your daughter's hair, Your Majesty," Lady Ioreth said in a friendly voice. I was a little surprised that she addressed me at all. From what I had gathered she seemed very severe.

"I know what you mean. When she was little and I had to start tending to those curls I was at a loss. I had never seen hair so unruly."

Mareke smiled at me in the mirror which also surprised me.

"It is beautiful in its own unique way, though, and together we have learned how to style it perfectly," Ioreth said, giving Mareke's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

In that moment, I was jealous that the other woman was so close to my daughter. I hated that she was able to see her every day when I could not. When the wedding festivities were over and we were to head back to Harad, I did not know when I would see my daughter and grandson again.

Lady Ioreth skillfully wove my daughter's hair into a thick, loose braid and draped it over her left shoulder.

"Put your gown on," she said gently. "We are running short on time."

I walked to the bed where I had laid the gown and held it up for Mareke to step into.

It fit her trim figure beautifully and the gold complemented her bronze skin, lighter than mine. She stepped into her shoes and went over to the tall mirror. I stood behind her and we both gazed at her reflection.

"You look wonderful," I said. There were no words for it.

Mareke had never had a confidence issue before, though it was true that she had not been hounded by young men. There was something in her face that intimidated most around her. She was no soft, demure beauty, in words or in looks. She was a replica of her father. I had always thought that her face and features might have been better suited to a fierce warrior, though my daughter did not need to wield a weapon to frighten and intimidate those around her.

"As though that mattered," she replied shortly.

I gave her a quick hug, despite her attitude.

"You will take Prince Adnan with you?" Lady Ioreth asked me as I fussed about with Mareke's dress.

I turned and nodded. "Yes. His grandfather and I will keep him with us during the ceremony and celebration."

"Very good."

An hour later, Hashad and I were seated, a squirming Adnan on my lap, in the front row under the shade of the White Tree of Gondor.

A wizened old man stood underneath it just a few feet away from us and Aragorn stood next to him. I could not read his expression in the slightest, though I craved to know what was happening under his smooth surface.

He broke his composure when he glanced in the direction of my family and caught Adnan's eye. The boy immediately stopped squirming and I watched in shock as the King actually stuck his tongue out playfully at Adnan. My grandson giggled and giggled. Though I smiled, I was aware of the whispering that erupted from the gesture.

"To belittle himself in such a manner."

"Entertaining that witch's child."

"Where is the heathen whore?"

The things I overheard made my skin crawl. After meeting the King, I had felt much more at peace with my daughter being in Minas Tirith, but after listening to the people who surrounded her for a week, I was back to worrying. I feared the blatant hostility of their attitudes towards her and her people, not to mention her son, who was not yet four years old.

My attention was gratefully diverted as everyone stood when Mareke appeared at the head of the aisle. She walked toward Aragorn, keeping her eyes straight ahead, who had regained his soft expression and smiled kindly at her.

The ceremony went over my head. The man presiding used words I was unfamiliar with. Instead, I studied my daughter and her soon-to-be husband. Her face was stony and she seemed to be staring directly over the King's shoulder.

Aragorn's face changed once more and I believe it was when the man asked if he would take Mareke to be his wife. The look was one of pure pain. It was not his whole face that changed, but I could see it in the strain of his mouth and his eyes seemed to go a shade darker, duller.

"I do," he said after a moment's pause in which the assembled crowd held its breath hopefully.

When my daughter said the same, I felt a tear slide down my cheek. It was not one of joy, but of sadness and hurt for Mareke who had sacrificed so much for our people. It was also for Aragorn and the woman he wished was standing before him instead of my daughter.

The dwarf, Gimli, that Adnan loved so, rose from his seat and bore a pillow with two rings on it. He bowed low and offered the pillow up to the King and Mareke. They placed each other's rings on the other's fingers.

Next, Legolas took the place of the dwarf. I had very much enjoyed hearing Adnan speak of all of his "tutors." The Elf did the same and Aragorn took a golden circlet from the pillow that he brought. Mareke kneeled in front of the King and he placed it around her forehead.

She rose gracefully and the woman I looked up at, my daughter, was the Queen of Gondor and Arnor.

* * *

There you have it! I was much more pleased with this chapter than the last, as I hope you were as well. Let me know what you thought!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone! Seriously, the reviews make me want to keep updating! So keep up your good work and hopefully there will be no more month long absences! I am really enjoying producing this story! A couple things before we get started:

1) In an earlier review, someone said that I had referenced that Aragorn and Arwen were physically intimate. I found why they thought that. I used the word lovers (which is a weird word anyway) but I did not mean physically. I did not know how else to reference this. So this chapter goes with the assumption (and sticking to Tolkien's mindset) that Aragorn would have waited for Arwen.

2) Some of the customs may seem strange, but I researched some things from the Middle Ages and just went with it!

So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen (Mareke)

"You do not have to wear it on that finger," Aragorn said to me after we had partaken in the feast in our honor. I glanced down at the ring he had given me. It was truly beautiful. I ran a fingertip over the intertwining mithril bands and the large, black oval stone. It sat right on top of the tattoo I had received the day after my wedding to Jibran.

I shook my head. "It is fine. I would not want to break any other customs."

From what I could gather half of the crowd did not approve of my gown. However, there was the younger set led by Vanya, who had shown up to the ceremony and feast in dresses very similar to the ones I had been wearing around before the wedding. Oyna had been kept quite busy and had taken a young girl as an assistant in designing the gowns and actually sewing them for the younger noblewomen who wanted them.

Aragorn frowned for the briefest of moments, before recovering. "I chose the three bands for you, Adnan, and myself," he said softly.

"You designed it?" I asked, touched at the thought he had put into it when it would have been much easier for him to have something generic made.

He shrugged. "More or less. I rambled on to Gimli for half an hour and he managed to turn my ramblings into that."

"It is absolutely beautiful."

Without warning, Aragorn reached across me and traced the sun that was tattooed on the back on my left hand. It was rather large.

"Do these all have meanings?" he asked.

I nodded. "They do. That one is just the symbol for my father's bloodline. Only the royal family has it. Only his house"

I was rather distracted from the conversation. It was only Aragorn and I sitting at the high table, but my gaze had found my son sitting with his grandparents.

I took a sip of the wine in front of me. There would be no intoxication, but the wine that Legolas had provided and that was served at official feasts and functions allowed a curtain to fall over me and allowed me to care much less of what the people were doing and saying than I should have, though the evening of my wedding it was not working as well as it sometimes did.

"There is someone here whom you have not met yet that I think you will like very much," Aragorn said when he found I was not paying attention any longer.

"Indeed?" I turned to look at him finally and it was obvious that he had been studying me.

I had not had much time before the wedding to entertain the guests that had arrived early, but many of them would be staying after the wedding so that I could become acquainted with them.

Everyone had begun mingling once more and Aragorn drew me over to a group and they all turned and greeted us, fairly informally I thought, but then Aragorn did not often demand the formality of his title.

"Mareke, this is Faramir and his wife, Eowyn. They arrived from Ithilien late last night I believe," Aragorn said.

Both of them bowed and curtsied respectfully. "Your Majesty, we might have been here earlier, but my husband does not know when to put his work away," the blonde, pale woman jested.

I gave her a smile. "I cannot say that is a bad trait for the man who has such an important role in our Realm."

The man's cheeks colored ever so slightly from my praise.

"Be careful, my brother-in-law does not handle compliments very well," Eomer-King said as he joined our group.

"Eomer-King," I bowed my head in his direction. "It seems we will just have to give him more so he is used to them. From what I understand, he has been very useful to my new husband."

I felt the warm presence of Aragorn's hand on my lower back and smiled up at him.

"Speaking of your new husband, he and I have been conspiring for your son's birthday," Eomer said. He had been in Minas Tirith for a week and had shared a meal or two at which my son was present. He was taken with the huge, blond man and his jovial nature.

"That is nothing any mother ever wants to hear, Eomer-King, so proceed carefully."

Aragorn laughed at my side.

"I thought that I might bring him one of our foals this summer," Eomer said with a mischievous grin.

"Another animal for his menagerie," I sighed. "How fitting."

"Another?" Eowyn asked curiously.

"Adnan snuck his pet leopard to Minas Tirith. He now lives in the garden."

"The leopard or your son?" Faramir asked and I was a little surprised at his sense of humor. He had seemed quite reserved.

Everyone laughed. "The leopard. Sometimes though I think it might be easier to have Adnan join him."

A look passed over the Lady of Ithilien's face at my mention of the difficulties of parenting and only I saw her hand move to her flat abdomen. It had been one of my common gestures when I had found out that I was expecting Adnan, a movement of disbelief perhaps. I quickly looked away to not give away her secret.

"I am sure he will be quite pleased with the thoughtful gift," I said and shook my head.

"I would be quite interested to see this leopard you speak of," Eowyn said, once more joining the conversation.

"Adnan would love nothing more than to show you," Aragorn replied.

I found myself smiling. Unfortunately, none of those gathered around me were residents of Minas Tirith.

"We should probably bid him goodnight before the Rohirrim show us just how boisterous they can be," Aragorn said with a jesting smile in Eomer's direction.

"We will behave according to your customs, Your Majesty," he said, returning the grin.

"I should hope not," Aragorn returned, before leading me to where Adnan was fidgeting on my mother's lap.

He reached up toward me, but I merely took one of his small hands in mine and gave it a squeeze. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I did not want them to have anything to whisper about. Adnan fussed at me and I could see how tired he was, but still I did not lift him onto my hip.

Besides the people, I felt Aragorn staring down at me for a long moment before he reached for the boy and settled him on his own hip.

I looked up and they were both grinning at each other and I could not help but smile a little as well, despite those whispering as my son laid his head on Aragorn's shoulder.

"Are you married yet, Mama?" he asked.

I could not help but laugh. "I am."

"Good," he said with a yawn.

I looked around for Lady Belethiel and found her not too far away. I motioned for her to join us so that she could take Adnan back to the nursery for the night.

Aragorn set him on his feet and the other woman took his hand.

"You can touch him, you know," Aragorn murmured to me. "You should not be afraid to show your own son affection."

He obviously understood what the people thought of our marriage and me coming to it with a child already. He could hear their whispers just as well as I could, but it did not bother him. With that in mind, I knelt before Adnan and placed a kiss on each chubby cheek.

"Goodnight, Adnan," I whispered in Haradrim so only he could hear. "I love you and I will see you in the morning."

"Night, Mama," he replied over his shoulder as he was being led away.

I straightened up and righted the skirts of my dress and immediately looked back up at Aragorn so as not to have to face the stares of those around us.

ooooOoooo

" _Can we leave yet?" Jibran murmured in my ear, leaning close. My hair so slightly rustled from his breath._

 _I laughed, but let my hand move to his thigh under the table. "They have only just cleared away the dishes."_

" _I am not seeing your point." His hand grabbed mine and pulled it higher on his leg._

 _The anticipation on my end had been making me nervous for weeks before my wedding to Jibran. He had only acted eager for all of the formality to be over with so we might retire. There had been assurances that there had been no one else since our engagement was announced and so he was ravenous for the physicality of our marriage._

 _The entire concept was foreign to me and I had no idea what to expect. I had allowed him to kiss me and his hands to travel over my body to an extent and I had enjoyed the feeling, but I was still fearful of giving him complete control._

" _All of these people are here to see us," I said gently. "We cannot just disappear."_

" _The people are here to please your father and enjoy the free food and drink," Jibran corrected with a laugh._

" _You should not be so cynical on your wedding day."_

" _You are right." His hand went to my chin and he turned my head so that he could press a kiss to my lips. Seemingly unaware of all of those seated around us, Jibran deepened the kiss and pulled me toward him. There was raucous applause all around us._

 _When Jibran pulled away he was grinning at me._

 _Quietly at first, the drums began in the far corner of the hall. They were joined by the long-handled lute, and then the rhythmic melody was picked up by the wooden flute._

" _We should show the people how in tune we are with one another," Jibran said when the music was in full swing. "I will have my hands on you one way or another."_

 _Before I knew it, I was pulled onto my feet, nearly tripping over the blood red skirt I wore, laughing the whole way as Jibran pulled me into the cleared space._

 _I had fretted over the wedding outfit for months. I had stood for countless alterations and been accidentally poked by needles all over my body._

 _That morning, my mother had come to help me dress and prepare myself. She tied the small, intricate top in place while I fastened my gold nose ring, the only piece of jewelry I really had._

" _Children can only be conceived after nights of passion," my mother said with a teasing grin. "With this outfit, I should be a grandmother within the year."_

" _Mother!" I exclaimed, my cheeks burning. She merely looked at me, her eyes twinkling._

 _There was no one else on the dance floor and all eyes were on my new husband and I. I could not help but smile at him. The rhythm of the music pounded through my body and my hips moved of their own accord, my arms lifting above my head, wrists turning, before I reached out to take Jibran's hand and he spun me so my back was pressed against his warm chest. While there, his hand gripped my hip._

 _Before the War, when diplomats still visited our Realm, many of them had been shocked to see such dancing and to hear the music. There was nothing delicate about it, no practiced steps really. Every couple interpreted it how they wanted to._

 _Jibran was feeling aggressive, I could tell. He spun me back out and I stared at him as my hips rolled back and forth. His dark eyes drank me in and before I could tease him further he had pulled me back to him, both hands on my hips, eyes ablaze as he stared down at me hungrily as my chest rose and fell against his._

ooooOoooo

"Your Majesty," someone was trying to get my attention, but it was hard to bring myself back to the present. "Your Majesty."

I finally drug my eyes to find Gimli addressing me and holding a goblet of wine.

"You seem to be very far away, Your Majesty," he mused.

"Perhaps I was," I said honestly. "And I do not care for your formality. I had thought we were closer than that."

He gave me a rueful smile underneath his red beard.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"That is a rather odd question," I said as I took a sip from the goblet he had put into my hand.

"You just look rather pale is all," he said with a shrug.

I laughed his statement off. "Gimli, I believe that is the last thing anyone would ever say about me."

His comment concerned me though. I hoped it was not so obvious that I had been elsewhere in my thoughts.

"Perhaps the Queen could use some fresh air," Legolas said as he came up on Gimli's other side. "I can escort you to the terrace if you like," he said kindly.

"That would be much appreciated," I said, taking the arm he had stepped forward to offer.

"I am sure this is quite overwhelming," he said gently as we passed by the tables crowded with the important people of Minas Tirith.

Their eyes burned into me.

"They stare at me as well," he said.

"Because you are of the fairest race," I said with a smile.

There was a breath of cool spring air as we exited the stuffy hall.

"I do not think it matters. To be different here in any way is unpleasant."

I felt the Elf's eyes on me. "I suppose to be of the enemy is even worse."

I shrugged. "It could have been much worse, but you know how gracious the King is." I turned and looked into Legolas' blue eyes.

"Against all odds," he replied. "His life has been full of fulfilling duties and not reaping much reward for those acts."

I nodded. "I am trying to be more gracious as well. I know I have not been."

Legolas patted my hand that rested on his arm.

"I am feeling much better and should probably return to the festivities that are being held in half of my honor."

Legolas gave a gentle smile and began to lead me back in.

We passed a group of noblewomen with their heads bent together. "I cannot wait to see the bedding," one of them said. "I heard that underneath her gowns she is completely covered in tattoos."

They snickered.

"You can see the ones on her hands."

Unwittingly, I brought my left hand to my right on Legolas' arm and tried to covered it.

"And the poor King was hoping for his fair Elf maiden. Instead, he will have to stomach coupling with the Southron witch, who is obviously less than virginal, toting her brat around."

I wished he would not have, I tried to move past them without being noticed, but Legolas cleared his throat demanding the womens' attention. My cheeks were burning and I thanked heaven above that it was dark enough outside, and perhaps that I was dark enough, that they would not be able to tell.

"Oh Your Majesty," one said. They did not look remorseful in the least. Their cheeks were flushed with their mirth and they covered their mouths to stifle their laughter even as the bent to curtsy.

"You would do well to mind your tongues and show your new Queen more respect than that. It would be a shame if the King were to hear of your practically treasonous words." Legolas said in a deadly, quiet voice. I had only ever heard him speak kindly and warmly and his voice sent a chill down my spine even though I was not the one receiving the blow of his words.

"Of course, my lord."

"Absolutely, my lord."

They all parroted some nonsense before Legolas moved past them, dragging me with him.

I remained quiet. Embarrassment and shame washed over me in powerful waves and returning to the festivities was the last thing that I wanted to do.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked quietly as we approached the entryway from the gardens back into the hall.

I took a deep breath. "Is it an option to not be?" My eyes found Aragorn, standing taller than most of those around him, in deep discussion with Gimli and Eomer.

"I am afraid it is not right now," Legolas said, once more guiding us through the crowd.

As we went to join the group that the King was speaking with, he turned, with Eowyn on his arm and headed for the dance floor.

We had led the first dance and that was all I had intended on partaking in.

"We will be back shortly," he promised as they passed. "Faramir is a bit shy about taking his wife onto the floor."

I smiled warmly at them both, trying to hide what had just happened.

"You will not tell him, will you?" I asked Legolas. "There is already much to worry about."

"If you do not wish me to."

I shook my head as we approached.

"Your color has returned," Gimli observed.

I imagined I had gone from very pale, to quite red in the face.

"It is quite warm with so many people in this hall," I said as way of explanation when Eomer looked at me curiously.

Legolas released my arm and went to stand next to Gimli.

"It is quite the gathering," the horse lord admitted.

Both of our gazes travelled to the dancing couples on the floor, in particular Aragorn and Eowyn.

"When Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli stayed with us in Rohan, she became quite infatuated with him. Aragorn I mean," he said quietly.

I found it a rather odd revelation to make to the woman who had just married Aragorn.

"You have nothing to fear, of course. She is quite in love with Faramir. It was a dark time for all and I believe she saw him as some sort of hero that she might worship" Eomer looked down at me. "And Aragorn was never interested in my sister in such a way. His Elf maiden was always on his mind."

As I imagined she still was.

"I am not sure why I am saying these things to his new bride," Eomer said, exasperated with himself. "Truly, I do not belong at such festivities or in Minas Tirith at all. I have lived my life on horseback and not in such a refined court."

I could see that he was truly distraught by his words.

Gently, I laid my hand on his forearm. "That would make two of us."

"I believe I was trying to make the point that Aragorn is a truly noble man. Many others would not have handled my sister half as well and look, though she was not his choice, she is still laughing with him and they are great friends."

Gimli had once told me of Eowyn's brave deeds on the battlefield and I was impressed. He had also told me how Aragorn had worked tirelessly to save her life.

"It is alright," I said calmly. "Truly."

Eomer shook his head at himself and remained quiet after that. I studied the dancing pair. What if Aragorn had known that his Elf would not return to him. Perhaps he would have made Eowyn his wife. It seemed as though there were countless better options than I. They were friends, Eomer had said.

"And what of you, Eomer-King?" I asked, shaking myself away from those thoughts. "Are you quite in love with anyone?" I did it in part to show him that I was not of the tight lipped Gondorans, who could speak of nothing intimate. The Rohirrim were proving to be very frank and honest. I felt a connection to them.

The horse lord gave a loud bark of a laugh. "I should think not."

"None of the ladies here have caught your eye?" I asked conspiratorially.

He laughed again. "I believe it will take one of my own to rule Rohan. It is a fierce place, not like your new fine city with its beautiful walls and levels."

"I hope to see it someday."

"If my advisors have it their way there will be a wedding there in the near future. Your presence might brighten such an occasion. I would welcome you and the King with open arms."

Eowyn and Aragorn approached. He smiled in my direction and I could see that they had enjoyed themselves and laughed throughout their dance.

"Brother! Did you forget your manners and not ask the Queen to dance?" Eowyn asked, cheeks flushed from her own exertion.

Eomer looked at me shame-facedly.

"That is quite alright," I said quickly. "I am not up for much dancing tonight."

Eomer gave me a look of gratitude over his sister's head.

"Not even with your husband?" Aragorn asked, reaching his hand out for mine.

I sighed, mock put-out. "I suppose I can give him one more."

"How are you holding up?" He asked, as we joined the circular movement around the floor. Even though I looked up into his face, I could see out of the corner of my eyes that several couples abandoned their dancing mid-song.

"I am doing just fine," I replied.

"Truly?"

"Truly, it is just what I expected," I said as honest as I could manage, while still veiling what I could. "It has been very nice to meet some of your friends. They are quite welcoming," I said, changing the subject.

"If we could all be a little more like the Rohirric."

"Indeed. I hope we will see more of Faramir and Eowyn in the future."

"They are not so far away in Ithilien. Perhaps you might seek refuge there when the court becomes too much," he said thoughtfully.

"And what will you do when it becomes too much for you?" I asked before I could bite my tongue.

"Stay here and rule," he replied solemnly.

When the song ended, Aragorn led me back off the dance floor and we mingled with those present for another two hours. The crowd began to die down, but many stayed, just to watch us I imagined.

"I have been trying to catch you all night!" Vanya exclaimed when she finally elbowed her way through the crowd to where Aragorn and I stood.

Beinion came behind her, exasperated as he always was when his wife was concerned. It was true that she did not quite fit the mold of a painted lady of Minas Tirith and I adored her for it. I was slowly building a group of women who were misfits like myself.

I hugged her warmly and was already prepared for the buzz of voices that brought on. It was not customary for the Queen to touch anyone in such a way, especially in public.

"You look absolutely wonderful," she said genuinely.

I looked her over. "And look at you. I love the new dress that Oyna made you." I saw one of the older couples departing. "As do they, it seems."

Vanya burst out laughing. We chatted for a few moments longer, until I felt the presence of my parents. It was as though they brought the heat of our home with them and I felt it through the thick fabric of my gown.

"We are going to retire, Mareke," my father said in Sindarin, quietly so as not be overheard. They both looked completely exhausted and I knew it was from trying to keep up with all of the rules and customs that governed such an event.

"Sleep well," I returned.

"I will tend to Adnan in the morning," my mother said in her halting way.

"Thank you."

They left without another word and I turned back to Vanya.

"Your mother is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," she said, staring at her retreating form. It was a phrase I had grown up hearing and one that I had learned to live with when I realized I looked more like my father.

"You know that is what you are supposed to say about me now. I am the Queen after all," I said pompously.

"Of course. Forgive me, Your Majesty. I meant no offense. Please do not order my hanging."

I could not help but laugh.

"If you two are done jesting, I believe I have kept my bride here too late," Aragorn said, when he turned his attention to Vanya and I.

I slipped my arm through Aragorn's and I said farewell to Vanya. The King led us through the hall toward the door. Most had dispersed by that time, but Eomer's party was still sitting in the corner laughing raucously and I wanted nothing more than to know what was so funny, to sit with them and slam a mug of ale on the table as they did.

The silence of the corridor outside the hall enveloped me like a warm blanket after having been in the loud, uncomfortable hall all night.

Aragorn did not say a word as he led us back to our portion of the palace. When we finally came upon my door, he stopped outside of it.

"I will join you in a few moments if that is alright," he said quietly. I might have been mistaken, but I thought I could hear nervousness laced in his voice.

"Of course."

He pushed my door open for me and I disappeared. Before I could make it more than a few paces, Lady Ioreth was upon me.

"I have been waiting for you for hours. We must get you prepared."

"Prepared?" I asked as I was first drug through my lavatory and then into my large closet.

Lady Ioreth quickly stripped me from my gown and my slip, before pulling an intricate nightgown over my head that was nearly as heavy as my wedding gown. She began ferociously undoing my braid so that it hung in its natural curls around my shoulders and down my back.

I was so bewildered by everything that I could not even begin to speak.

"Hold your wrists out, Majesty," she ordered. I did as she bid and she put a splash of perfume on each one. She then pushed my hair back and put some behind my ears and down the column of my throat. The strangest part of me that was doused in perfume was the back of my knees. Lady Ioreth lifted my nightgown and dabbed the strong smelling liquid there as well.

She slipped a heavy, deep purple robe over my shoulders and then looked me over.

"You are ready."

I could not grasp what had just happened to me before I was back in my bedroom and she was pulling down the covers and getting me settled in.

"Goodnight, Your Majesty," she said and then without meeting my eyes. "I shall pray for an heir this night."

I had no time to gather myself because shortly after she had closed the door behind her, a group of people entered the room. It was a rather large group of older noblemen and women. They just stared at me and whispered amongst themselves.

My mouth went dry at the prospect of the public bedding. Lady Ioreth had explained the concept to me. The witnesses were necessary for the King's marriage so that it could not later be declared null and void. I was shocked that anyone had volunteered to witness our consummation as I imagined that the group gathered before me would want the marriage annulled if the issue ever arose, but then I guessed that they had all just wanted to catch a glimpse of me in a very intimate act. The women from the wedding had spoken of my tattoos. I could not begin to fathom the rumors that had been flying around.

There were curtains on my four poster bed and I hoped that at least we would be able to pull those closed.

My palms sweat where they lay on top of the blankets. From behind the crowdI heard the door open, but it did not close.

"Absolutely not!" I heard Aragorn practically shout. "Everyone out this instant!" His voice rose as the people did not move. "You have watched us closely all night as though we were animals in a cage! Was that not enough for you?"

My eyes widened in shock.

I heard one man timidly speak out. "But Sire, it is necessary. It is what is done."

"I am the King now! And I say it is no longer done! It will never be done again! Now remove yourselves from the Queen's chambers before I have men come out and remove you!"

Quickly, the people rushed out and Aragorn was left standing in the middle of my bedroom wearing a linen sleeping shirt that reached his knees and a robe similar to mine. His eyes had gone stony with his rage and his fists were clenched at his side.

Eventually, he moved toward my bed and pulled back his side of the covers, slipping underneath them.

"I was just hoping we could pull the curtains around the bed closed," I said, hoping to lighten the mood.

Surprisingly, it worked and Aragorn actually laughed, the skin around his mouth and eyes crinkling. "Well then I apologize for raising my voice and ruining your night."

I smiled, but then his laughter died down and I had no idea what to say or how to proceed. I was sitting next to a practical stranger and was expected to consummate our marriage.

"We do not have to do this tonight if you do not wish, Mareke," he whispered, though there was no one left to overhear us.

"Then when are we going to?" I returned. In my mind, it made no difference if it happened that night or the next or the one after that. It would have to be done at some point.

Without a word, Aragorn removed his robe and so I did the same, thinking he had made up his mind to go through with the act. He got out of the bed and snuffed out all of the torches along the wall so that there was only a very dim light from the candles on the bedside table.

Aragorn crawled across the expanse of bed until he was practically on top of me and with gentle hands pulled me so that I was no longer sitting up, but lying and looking up at him. He moved so that he was between my legs, gingerly pushing them apart with his knees. As he did so, the gem he wore around his neck came free of his sleeping shirt and I watched it glitter in the candlelight.

My heart had begun to pound in my chest and I feared he would be able to hear it. He fumbled with his own sleeping shirt and so I relieved him of the task of pulling mine around my waist.

"I must be honest with you," he said so quietly I had to strain to hear him over the blood racing in my ears. "I have never done this."

My mouth fell open. He was not making eye contact with me, but I could look nowhere else. Finally, his grey eyes met mine in the glow from the candle. That was the last thing I had expected to come from his mouth. I could not come up with anything to say in response and when he realized I was not going to speak, Aragorn lowered himself onto one forearm, his other hand going in between us. The Elf's pendant duck into my chest, crushed between us and the points dug in painfully to my flesh.

There was no sensual preamble to our consummation. I gasped at the intrusion, one I had not felt in years. One I had never felt in such a cold, unfeeling manner.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I am fine," I replied, trying to relax. "Keep going."

His forearms framed my head and he buried his face in my neck. I bit my lip with the pain, but tried to not make a sound as he moved frenetically within me.

The only noise he made was one final groan as he stuttered and stopped moving completely.

After a moment his body began to shake and I felt hot tears fall into the crook where my neck met my shoulder.

My arms and legs had remained aloofly on the mattress, but when I realized that he was distraught I brought my hands to his hair and back.

"I am so sorry, I am so sorry," he repeated over and over again into my neck.

I stroked his graying hair and rubbed his back in soothing circles, allowing him to stay where he was, hidden from my view.

"I am so sorry," he said again. I remained silent. It was not me he was apologizing to.

* * *

I hope you loved it! I really enjoyed this update! Please, please, please let me know what you think! You guys are helping me to shape this story!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	14. Chapter 14

I hate to do this, but it is still fairly depressing. I'm not sure when they'll come out of it. But thank you so much for your continued reviews! I love hearing from you. And don't fear me! Please give constructive criticism if you find it necessary! I hope you enjoy this update!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen (Aragorn)

The night before, I had finally gathered myself enough to bid Mareke a shaky goodnight and retreat into my own rooms where I proceeded to not sleep at all. I sat in an ice cold bath instead, scrubbing my skin until it was an angry pink.

During the years after Arwen and I had pledged our troth to one another, I had thought of our wedding night frequently. It would have been a time to truly celebrate love and we would have retired early, bidding our friends goodnight, anxiously returning to the rooms that we would have shared, tradition be damned. The rest of the night would have been spent in pleasure and laughter and love.

As the sun rose in my windows, I stood hunched over the basin of warm water that had been brought for me to use, staring into the mirror. I did not care for the man who stared back at me. He was haggard and there were dark circles underneath his eyes.

I could just see the Evenstar sitting on my chest in the mirror. It felt as though it weighed a thousand pounds. I ran my fingers over the sharp edges and then clutched it in my hand so hard that there were small dots of blood when I released my grip.

"Will you be joining the Queen for breakfast in her chambers?" Damrod asked quietly, from where he stood in the doorway.

I continued staring at my reflection, before looking at him in the mirror.

"Yes," I said and my voice was hoarse.

"I have laid your clothes out on your bed then," he said. "Do you need anything else?" He asked lingering.

"That will be all."

I stalked into my bedroom and let the towel fall away from me before roughly pulling my clothes on and lacing up my boots.

The thought of facing others at the breakfast table made me want to crawl under my covers and try to get some rest or at least hide away from everyone. Surely, Mareke's parents and Adnan would be there. I was not sure that I could handle the child's enthusiasm after the night I had had.

Eventually, I stood and made my way down the corridor and entered Mareke's private dining room.

All present stood and bowed or curtsied to me, Mareke included. When she sat back down I saw that her dark eyes were dulled, red, and puffy. It seemed as though I was not the only who had not slept.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," Hashad said cheerfully. Khatun was beaming at me and Adnan was already making his way toward to me to climb clumsily onto my lap.

Mareke tried to grab his arm as he walked by her, but he shook her away.

"He is alright," I said quietly, allowing Adnan to make himself comfortable.

I put a tiny bit of food on my plate. Eating was the last thing I wanted to do and luckily Adnan helped me, popping bites of cheese and bread into his mouth.

Mareke shook her head. "You have already eaten, you little glutton."

Adnan gave his mother a shrug and continued to pick off of my plate.

"He is a growing boy," Khatun said in her thick accent.

"Indeed he is," I replied trying to sound as normal as possible. "He has grown so much since he has been here. It is hard to believe, considering it has only been a matter of months."

"We hear you keep him quite busy, Your Majesty," Hashad said with a kind smile.

"Aragorn, please," I reminded him. I did not feel worthy of the titles that day. "And I try. He has much to learn, but luckily he is a quite willing student. My friends Legolas and Gimli are very fond of the time they spend with your grandson."

"Legolas has done a wonderful job," Khatun said. "Adnan's Sindarin is better than mine will ever be."

I gave a polite smile, though I imagined it came off rather strained. "Adnan certainly has an ear for it. He is practically fluent, but of course he has not heard much else since his arrival. It is much easier to learn at such a young age."

The rest of breakfast passed and I relied heavily on Hashad and Khatun interacting with their grandson. Mareke hardly said a work and neither did I. I glanced in her direction and noticed an angry red blotch on her neck and what was exposed of her chest and I imagined that could only be attributed to my beard, when I buried my face there to hide my tears.

Luckily, there was a knock at the door that offered all present a distraction.

Adnan leapt off my lap and was the first to greet our morning guests.

"Good morning, laddie!" Gimli exclaimed, leading the group in. "You look chipper today!"

Behind Gimli came Legolas followed by the Rohirric siblings and Faramir. Eomer introduced Adnan to his sister and brother-in-law and as I watched I caught Legolas' eye. Sometimes I hated the intuition of his people as his gaze travelled from me to Mareke.

She rose gracefully and went to greet the group.

"We were hoping Adnan would show us his leopard. We were all quite intrigued last night," I heard Eowyn say after she had greeted my wife.

"Can I Mama?" he asked, excitedly.

"Of course. I believe we are done with breakfast. Lead the way," Mareke said with a gracious smile. She and Eowyn followed right behind Adnan, and I fell into step with the group of men, leaving the King and Queen of Harad behind.

There were no well-meaning jokes from any of them about my night spent in Harad and I was grateful that no one was pretending the situation was something different than what it was. There was nothing to jest about.

"The boy loves this creature. It is one of the strangest animals I have ever seen," Gimli said to Eomer and Faramir.

"Is it dangerous?" Faramir asked, always cautious.

"Not to friends," I replied quietly. "Their people do use them for protection as I understand it, but if you are friendly to Adnan and Mareke in his presence he will do you no harm."

"Duma!" Adnan called as we entered the private, royal gardens. "Duma!"

Eowyn gripped Mareke's arm in anticipation and soon enough the large cat, who had grown considerably since their arrival, just as Adnan had, came slinking out of the shrubs.

"Tis a cat," Eomer said with a chuckle.

"He is a leopard!" Adnan exclaimed indignantly. "Have you ever a seen a regular cat so large?"

I laughed at the expression on the young boy's face. He was proud of the animal he had brought from Harad.

"Careful brother. You must act friendly," Faramir chided.

"I must admit, I have not," Eomer said as he stepped forward, next to the women, and crouched down.

"He will not hurt me, will he?" Eomer asked Adnan, even as he reached out his hand to the animal.

"We shall see," was Adnan's response.

But Duma merely ran the length of his body against Eomer's large hand and I could hear his rumbled purrings from where I stood with Legolas and Gimli who had seen the beast innumerable times.

"He is magnificent, Adnan," Eowyn said as she crouched next to her brother.

I watched Mareke from where I was standing behind her. Her hand strayed to Adnan's dark curls. I did not think she was aware of when she was doing it, but whenever he was close enough to her she would reach out and stroke his hair that matched hers. He took a step closer to his mother and leaned against her leg and hip as they watched their guests.

When Duma was through entertaining the strangers, he rubbed himself against Mareke's legs and Adnan, licking the boy's face and hair, causing it to stick up in places. Everyone thought that was terribly amusing.

"Eowyn, Faramir, and I were going to go for a ride after lunch," Eomer said. I could see Adnan immediately turn his attention to our conversation. "Perhaps you all would like to join us?"

"How does that sound, Adnan?" I asked, again trying to paste a smile onto my face.

"Excellent!" He exclaimed.

"Your Majesty?" Eowyn asked my wife.

"You Rohirrim will not approve, but horseback is not my favorite place," she said with a gentle smile. "I think I shall stay behind."

"Aye, mine either," Gimli agreed. "I will stay here and keep the Queen company if she will have me."

"That would be most welcome," Mareke agreed.

"I have some things to attend to before then," I said. "But I will meet you in the stables afterwards."

"You all are more than welcome to dine with Adnan, my parents, and I," Mareke said graciously.

I studied her for a long moment before heading to my office. I might have been able to offer her some solitude by way of inviting the group to dine elsewhere, but I could not bring myself to do it. I needed the time alone desperately and did not have time to worry about how she could manage to keep up an appearance so well.

The sound of my study door closing behind me was most welcome. I was finally alone, completely by myself. I practically fell into the chair behind my desk and put my head in my hands, closing my eyes tightly.

All morning I had not been able to shake the visions of the previous night from my mind. There were flashes of dark skin, dark eyes, and dark, tangled curls, none of which I had hoped to share such a moment with.

I pulled my tunic away from chest and saw the dark indentations in my skin where the Evenstar had been pressed between Mareke and I.

A lump formed in my throat just thinking about the previous night. I wiped at my eyes and tried to busy myself with the stack of documents lying on my desk, but all I could think was that if it had been Arwen as my Queen I would never have gone into my study the day after our wedding. No one would have been able to pull me from our rooms, but that was not the case and I was all too anxious to sneak away. I had left my new wife to entertain our guests, not caring how she was feeling.

I conjured Arwen in my mind as I always had during my darkest days. She sat across from me and gave the gentle, close-lipped smile she always did. I wanted to reach out and touch the creamy skin of her arms, I wanted to feel how well she fit against me. I wanted desperately to return to the time in my youth when I had ventured into Lorien and spent a season with her there. Everything had been simple and peaceful and I had been happy. I feared I would never get back to such a place.

"This is your fault," I said as the vision before me disappeared.

After an hour or so of not accomplishing anything, I gathered myself and headed for the stables.

Everyone was already there, finishing saddling their horses. Adnan was sitting on Firefoot, Eomer's gigantic destrier. The other King held the reins in his hand and the boy looked all too eager to set off.

Several guards were already mounted, ready to watch over our group.

"I cannot stand that," Eomer said nodding at them. "As though we did not wander all over without anyone watching out for us just a couple of years ago."

I nodded my agreement.

One of the stablehands brought Brego forth, already saddled and I mounted as everyone else did, hoping the ride would clear my head.

"Are you going to ride with Eomer?" I asked Adnan coming up next to Firefoot.

The boy nodded eagerly and I could not help but smile at the simple delight he took in the smallest of things.

"Ah but he has promised he will ride back with me," Eowyn said with a smile, coming up on her gray mare.

I could see in Adnan's eyes the wonderment he had regarding the Rohirric siblings. I had discovered that he loved horses and riding and I had taken him a few times to the corrals and allowed him to sit astride a small pony. We had gone for a few short rides on Brego as well and he had chattered for days after those rides about them.

These new people he had met, lived their lives on horseback and I could tell that he could think of nothing more extraordinary.

Our group headed out of the stables and then out of the city entirely, crossing the field to where there was a small wooded area.

Leading the way were Faramir, Eowyn, and Eomer. I could hear Adnan chattering to the Lady of Ithilien excitedly.

Legolas fell back and rode next to me and I was grateful for his presence.

All of a sudden I heard Mareke's voice in my head. "My husband died on the field just outside of your city. I have to keep that from Adnan. His father was slain in Gondor, just outside of your rock walls, just a stone's throw from the gardens and stables and practice fields he has grown so fond of."

"He has no idea," I said quietly.

"What are you speaking of?" Legolas asked, picking up my whisper.

"Adnan," I said. "Has no idea what happened on this ground, this field."

Legolas was silent for a moment. "He will someday. No matter how much his mother wishes to keep it from him now, he will grow up and want to know of his father."

I nodded. "I hope his memories of his childhood here will not be tinged by the darkness of all that transpired before he was old enough to understand."

"I am sure you and Mareke will find the right words. After growing up in Minas Tirith, Adnan will have to understand both sides of what happened."

I nodded. I wondered if Mareke and I would be able to do such a thing, to conquer such a task. Our differences and grievances would have to be put aside, compartmentalized for the sake of Adnan and any other children we might have.

The thought of parenting not only her son, but my own children was daunting. How could I do such a thing when it was not what I had wanted for my life. I loved children and Adnan already had a part of my heart, but the children I wanted were not the dark, mixed blood children that would come from my union with Mareke.

I had always pictured fair skinned, dark haired, grey eyed little versions of Arwen.

Legolas remained quiet, but I knew my friend was very intuitive and could probably sense exactly what I was feeling without having to ask.

"Perhaps you can put all else aside and at least be friends."

I nodded once more. We rode for nearly two hours, the groups interchanging a few times and conversations changing.

We eventually stopped and Eowyn pulled out an apple from her saddlebag. "Windfola loves these for a treat," she told Adnan, holding it out to him. "You may give it to her if you like."

Adnan looked back at me hesitantly, afraid of the large horse's mouth.

"Let me help," I said, stepping forward and crouching down behind him. I placed one hand underneath his and placed the apple on his small palm. "You must keep your fingers flat or she will nibble them right off in her excitement about her treat."

Adnan gasped dramatically.

"She will not if you keep your hand flat," I promised. With my hand under his I raised his arm up until the horse could take the whole apple in her mouth. Her whiskery lips grazed both of our hands and Adnan giggled wildly.

"Well done," I said quietly. His small, warm body turned in my arms and he scrambled onto my back. I stood and he clung there.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. It had been a few hours since he had eaten and the boy could really put food away.

"Legolas," he called to the Elf who was talking with Faramir. "Do you have any lembas in your pack?"

"Lembas?" I asked curiously.

"He always has some when we have our lessons."

Legolas made his way to Arod and pulled a cloth wrapped bundle out. "You are in luck, little Prince."

"Where did you get that?" I asked Legolas as he broke off a tiny corner of the wafer.

"I made some a while ago late one night when everyone had vacated the kitchens. Not all ingredients were present, so it is as near a replica as I could make. Adnan quite likes the taste, but is still learning why he cannot eat a whole piece." He handed me the bite and I reached over my shoulder to hand it to Adnan, but instead of his chubby hand, I felt his wet lips suck it from my fingers.

"I am like the horses," he giggled.

Legolas laughed up at him. "So you are."

After a few more moments of stretching our legs we remounted and I handed Adnan up to Eowyn before I mounted Brego and we set off back to the city.

"You are very good with him," Eowyn said, riding up next to me. Adnan was paying no attention, holding onto the saddle horn and bouncing in front of her.

"He makes it rather easy," I replied.

She did not say anything else for a long moment and I could feel her peering at me with her large eyes.

I was glad that Eowyn had come out from the phase she had been in when I had been in Rohan. I admired her greatly and she was a wonderful friend. It brought my heart great happiness to see her and Faramir so in love. I believed that in her heart she knew that I never could have made her so happy, that only he could have.

"He eases your heart," she said.

"Indeed he does. How could he not? He is a ball of positive energy." Adnan finally looked over at me. "Yes we are talking about you."

He just shook his head and looked back out over the field.

"I am sorry things did not happen how you wished them to," Eowyn said and for a moment I was taken aback by the honesty of the Rohirrim.

"As am I."

"But surely not all is lost. You of all people should believe that. You made all of us believe that in the darkest of times. These are much happier times"

"For most," I said, rather shortly, not intending to. It was becoming all too frequent when I would not have the tone of my voice or the look on my face in check.

"It could be much darker for even you."

No one else would have dared to speak of me in such a way, but Eowyn of Rohan feared nothing after all that she had seen. Legolas and I had conversed many times, but even he was delicate with my feelings.

"I only met the Queen last night but I cannot think of a more gracious, kind, and welcoming, even when she has not been welcomed, woman."

"Are you scolding me, Eowyn?"

"Do you need to be scolded, Your Majesty?"

I sighed.

"Perhaps you should think about what it looks like when you are so sullen and absent the day after your wedding."

Without another word she spurred Windfola ahead to catch up to her husband.

Eomer dropped back and joined me, but all I wanted was to be left alone once more. "I would apologize for her, but she is out of my control now. Not that she was ever within it," he said with a friendly chuckle.

"She is fierce, your sister. Even when there is no battle to fight."

"She is always fighting for something, though I am hoping Faramir will mellow her out. So far there are no signs of that happening."

The sun was setting as we made our way back into the stables.

Everyone dismounted, but Adnan. Eowyn allowed him to sit in her saddle for a few more moments as she brought Windfola a bucket of water and brushed out her gray mane.

I waved the stable hand away that came to tend to Brego. I wanted to do something for myself before the sun completely set and another day was lost for such work. As I slipped the bit from Brego's mouth I heard a thump and then a sharp wail.

I looked around to see that Adnan had fallen from the saddle onto the hard stone floor of the stable. I sprinted over to where he lay on the ground and without touching him did a quick assessment, finding no blood. He cradled his arm to his chest. I gently ran my hands over the hurt arm, though that caused him to scream louder. It was broken.

Eowyn was beside herself. "I told him to hold on tightly! I only turned away for a moment!"

I scooped his small body back into my arms and hurried up the levels of the city to the Houses of Healing. I could hear the footsteps of everyone else following me.

"Faramir," I bid the man. "Fetch the Queen." He hurried past us and towards the palace.

There were a few inhabitants in the Houses, but I ran past without even glancing at them, even as they gasped at their King's presence. There was a section of the Houses reserved for the royal family and that is where I took Adnan. I laid him gently on one of the beds. He was still wailing and clutching at his arm.

"Start cutting bandages for me," I told Legolas.

Eomer and Eowyn had respectfully remained outside of the room.

I whisked together a thick paste. His arm needed to be reset and bound as quickly as possible.

The door burst open and Mareke rushed in. "What happened? What happened?" She demanded upon seeing her son, lying on the bed, face red and bunched up from crying.

"He fell from a horse in the stables. His arm is broken," I said calmly, glad to have a task to focus on.

Mareke climbed next to him on the bed and held him tightly against her.

"Sshh, I am here. I am here," she whispered into his curls.

I handed her a goblet full of only a little bit of the potent wine from Mirkwood. "Have him take a few swallows of that."

"Drink a little bit of this, habibi," she murmured, using a word from their own language. "Your arm will not hurt anymore if you do."

Adnan calmed enough to take a few swallows and his crying went down to a hiccup here and there. His head rested heavily on his mother's chest and she stroked his hair. She murmured to him, but had reverted to speaking completely in Haradrim.

When I was sure that the wine had taken effect, I had Mareke take his shirt off. I waved Legolas away and he quietly left the Houses. I then took Adnan's arm in my hands feeling for the break. It was not a large break, but I reset it carefully so that the arm would grow normally. I took a roll of bandages and wrapped from his wrist and around his thumb up past his elbow so that all of the skin was covered.

"I need you to hold his arm like this," I told Mareke, bending his elbow.

Her dark hands held her son's wrist and upper arm in just the angle I had shown her and I began to dip the pieces of cut bandage into the thick plaster that I had made. It was tedious work, but it was important that his arm remain immobile for a couple of months at most. It took a while for it to dry, but Mareke continued to hold Adnan's arm away from his body until it was dry. Gently, she laid it back down. Adnan had not stirred throughout the process and when I looked at him he was fast asleep against his mother.

"Thank you," she said softly.

In that moment, everything about her was soft. She was not looking at me, but down at Adnan. Her eyes were not blazing and her mouth and brow were relaxed as she stroked his curls.

"I can carry him back to his room if you think he would be more comfortable," I offered.

"I think that would be best," she agreed, gently disentangling herself from Adnan. I lifted him up once more, cradling him against my chest, and we made our way from the Houses to the palace.

"Your Majesty!" Eowyn exclaimed when we entered the palace. She and Eomer and Faramir were standing waiting for us and I imagined they had been there the whole time. "I am so sorry! It is all my fault!"

Mareke looked at her, confused.

"He was sitting on my mare and I was not paying attention, tending to the horse," she trailed off.

"Eowyn, of course it is not your fault. You did not push him from the saddle. I am sure you gave him very direct instructions that would prevent him from falling, but he is a three year old boy."

I was amazed at how calm Mareke was. My heart had been in my throat when I had seen him lying on the ground and I had sprinted to breathlessness to the Houses.

"Children have accidents every day and there is not a thing that us well-meaning adults can do about it."

Eowyn just stared at the Queen, perhaps expecting her wrath rather than her sympathy.

"I am sure it will not be the first time he falls off a horse. Aragorn tended to his arm quite capably and he will make a full recovery. He will probably want to ride with you again before you leave."

Eowyn actually laughed at that. "I hope so."

"Perhaps someday when you are a parent, you will learn after the first few bumped heads and scraped knees, especially with a boy, that that is just going to be a way of life for a very long time."

"I hope to handle such situations with your level-headedness," Eowyn replied before leaving.

I led Mareke into Adnan's rooms and laid him gently on his bed. He did not stir at all. The wine had truly done its job.

Mareke took off his small boots and tucked him under the covers. She pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and left the room. I shut the door quietly behind us.

"Are you alright?" I asked, not sure exactly what that question was encompassing.

"Of course. He is a boy. He is all rough and tumble." She went and poured herself a goblet of wine. "Would you like some?"

"Actually, that would be most welcome," I replied, taking the goblet she handed me and settling into a soft chair.

"He will not be phased by this at all and will be back to his normal activities upon waking in the morning, I would imagine."

"Well he terrified me," I admitted as she sat across from me on the sofa.

Her smile reached her eyes. "Yes well, you are new to children. Adnan will get you adjusted to these things quickly, I am sure."

"What did you call him earlier? In your language?" I asked.

Mareke raised a brow, thinking back. "Habibi?"

"Yes, that one. What does it mean?"

She thought again. I had put her on the spot, asking for a translation. "I suppose it is close to your darling or sweetheart. It is just an endearing term."

I nodded, not sure what else to say to her. What else was there to say after the disastrous evening the night before and the chaos of Adnan falling from a horse?

Mareke took a sip of her wine and seemed to relax slightly. Her curls were falling from their bun after sprinting to the Houses and crawling into the bed to hold her son.

She caught me looking at her and began to run her hand over her hair.

"No, no," I said. "I like it better that way."

Her hand dropped into her lap and she went silent, looking out the window.

The sun was gone, but a nearly full moon could be seen over the gardens. It made her dark skin much paler, reflecting on her face.

I could not stop making comparisons between the woman who was supposed to be my wife and the woman who was physically sitting across from me. There would have been no silence between Arwen and I. If there had been, it would have been comfortable. I felt that I needed to fill the air between Mareke and I with words, but I could not find them. How could I discuss something so mundane as the weather with the woman I coupled with last night? With the woman I had sobbed on? There she sat across from me as though it had not happened, as though she was not upset with the way her life had turned out. Perhaps she was just better at hiding it.

"I think I will spend the night with Adnan in case he wakes and needs anything," she said, standing to place the empty goblet on the small table. "Unless of course you require anything of me." Mareke looked at me with her dark eyes.

"Go to your son," I responded quickly, not wanting to think of another such night as our wedding night. "I will only subject you to that until it is no longer necessary."

Something flashed across her face that I could not read. Surely after the night we had shared, she would not be insulted.

"Very well," she said. Her voice had changed and seemed to catch in her throat. "Thank you for everything you did today. I am sure Adnan was grateful to have you tend to him. I know I am."

"Healing is something I enjoy more than my kingly duties," I replied. I gave one last, small smile and left her rooms.

* * *

Again, I love hearing from you so please review and let me know what you're thinking! I take praise, constructive criticism, anything but hate or flame comments. I hope you enjoyed this! Until the next time...

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	15. Chapter 15

This was supposed to be a shorter update, but it turned out to be my longest...I'm not sure what that says about it. But anyway, thank you all so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews! You are making me want to keep writing! This fic has been such a pleasure to write because of you all! Without further ado, here you go!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen (Mareke)

" _Do as your body is instructing you, Your Grace," the midwife said from her spot crouching a few paces away from the low bed. "Push when you feel the urge and rest when you do not."_

 _The woman was very hands off, though she supervised to make sure that nothing went awry. She had assured me before the delivery that I would be fine. I was young and performing a task that women had been doing for centuries._

 _I had wanted to roll off of my back as soon as I had laid down and she had encouraged me to do whatever made me most comfortable._

 _Jibran had one arm looped around the back of my knee to offer some resistance as my body strained against itself and I curled around my stomach, squeezing my eyes closed, bearing down with all my might, until the tightening in my abdomen and back passed. I collapsed onto the pillow and felt his rough hand push back sweaty curls that were escaping the pile on top of my head._

 _The pains had started very early in the morning, though Jibran had already left our bed to attend to his daily duties of overseeing training practices and tactical discussions. I had not been alarmed then. I had had extensive conversations with my midwife and my mother. Delivering a child was a long process with many stages._

 _As the pressure slowly became pain, I pulled on a thick slip and went to the private pool that I had frequently been taking to. My condition combined with the incessant heat of my city was nearly unbearable most days and I could be found floating and paddling around at any given time of day in those last few months before the delivery. It offered some relief even as I clenched my jaw and gripped the side of the pool every time a pain seized my body. I rubbed the swollen orb that was our child and felt that it had hardened and lowered considerably more than it had in the previous few days._

" _Mareke," I heard Jibran's voice before I saw him and turned from my spot along the opposite side of the pool._

 _He had made it a habit to check on me during the days ever since I had told him that I was expecting a child. His days were long and arduous, but that did not stop him from seeking me out to see how I was feeling during those long nine months._

" _Are you alright?" He asked, pulling his breeches over his knees and sitting on the edge, letting his feet dangle in._

 _I swam over to him, feeling less graceful than normal, and held onto his knees. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead. I could see in the lines of his face how tired he was. The whispers of War had just begun. The promise of an easy victory against the unorganized North and what that would mean for our people was very enticing to my father and husband and so they had gone to work. Jibran, though, had refused to leave the City of Serpents in order to recruit more Haradrim men until his child was born._

" _The babe is on its way," I said. My voice was calm as I was in between pains._

" _What?" Jibran asked, alarmed. "And you are just going for a swim?" He demanded. He stood quickly and I lost my grip on his legs._

" _I feel better in here," I said shortly, reaching for the wall and looking up at him._

" _The child cannot be born in the pool, Mareke," he said, walking to the steps into the pool and beckoning for me to get out._

" _It has been swimming in water within me for nine months so I do not see why not," I replied, though I had no intention of having the child in the water._

 _I mounted the steps, feeling my body grow heavier and heavier with every step out of the pool that made me feel buoyant._

 _Jibran reached his hand out to help me and just as I grabbed it, the worst pain yet tore through my body and had me doubled over, clenching down on his hand with a sharp intake of breath._

" _You have practically swam this child out, Your Grace," my midwife had said to me when I had finally managed to change into a dry slip and have her sent for. The examination was uncomfortable, but it let us know that there was not much more time before I could begin the work of bringing our child into the world._

" _You are doing magnificent," Jibran said, stroking the inside of my thigh with the arm that was looped behind my knee, bringing it to my chest, as I once more bore down. I grunted and groaned, but had been instructed that screaming and crying out were just a waste of energy. My midwife had told me that I was not to see what my body was doing as painful, but as productive, necessary for the task at hand._

 _In Harad, deliveries were an intimate occasion, attended only by the mother, father and midwife, who remained at a distance unless her services, besides just instructions, became necessary. The act of bearing a child, for a woman, was considered nearly as heroic as going into battle for a man._

 _It was most important for the child to be welcomed into the world by those who had created it. They were to be the first to touch, clean, and feed the child._

" _A few more good pushes and the child will be in your arms," the midwife observed._

 _I looked up at Jibran who gave me an encouraging nod. The look on his his face was tender and there was no hint of concern, as though he had all the confidence that I could finish what we had started and so I bore down as the midwife had instructed._

 _Jibran shifted around so that both of his hands were free and my foot was pushing against his chest._

" _Support the head, General," the midwife said. She still had not come near us. The burning sensation came to a peak and then subsided and I once more slumped back on the pillows._

" _One more, Mareke," Jibran murmured, not looking at me, but the child that he was ushering into the world._

 _With the next pain, I bore down with everything I had, but when it was over I did not fall back against the pillow, but propped myself on an elbow and looked at the wailing babe that Jibran held in his large hands. Tears streamed down my cheeks._

 _The midwife handed me a wet, warm cloth and a light blanket. Jibran handed the baby to me._

" _It is a boy," he said, choked up, stroking the baby's head as I took him into my arms. I wiped the infant clean and then wrapped him in the light blanket. His cord was still connected as the midwife had instructed that it should completely drain of blood before being severed._

 _Jibran had never said a word about hoping for a specific gender, but I had known deep down that he wanted his first child to be a son, one that would follow the path he had made._

 _Automatically, I freed myself from my slip and without issue the greedy, hungry, wailing mouth found what it sought. I could not stop crying as I looked down at the dark haired bundle in my arms._

 _Jibran pressed his forehead to mine and one of his tears dropped down onto the babe's forehead._

ooooOoooo

I gasped awake, feeling as though someone had been watching me. I quickly found the culprit. Two dark eyes were peering at me from just above the edge of my bed.

"Adnan, what are you doing?" I demanded, pressing a hand to my pounding heart and propping myself on an elbow.

It was very early in the morning. There was the faintest gray light coming in through the window.

"Is it my birthday yet?" He asked as though there was no problem in waking his mother at such an hour.

"It will only be your birthday if you go to sleep for a few more hours. If you do not, it will be perpetually the day before your birthday and we will not get to celebrate." I did not feel bad for the lie. I needed much more sleep.

My son continued to stand and stare at me.

"You can sleep the rest of the night with me if you like," I said, reaching out for him.

He took my hands and hauled himself into the bed, settling under the covers, his small back pressed against my chest. After a month and a half, Adnan's arm had been declared healed and the cast had been removed. The day of his birthday, his right arm was still a bit paler than his left, but it was as functional as ever.

I began to immediately doze back off, but Adnan began chattering.

"I wonder what presents I will get later. What are we going to do today?" He asked.

"Ssshh," I murmured, moving my hand into his curls. "You will have to wait and see," I said groggily. I continued to run my fingers through his hair until his fidgeting stopped and his body went slack.

I fell back to sleep as well. When I woke next, the door to my bedroom was bumping open and when I opened my eyes, expecting to see a servant bustling around, it was the King carrying a tray full of breakfast food.

Adnan remained asleep on my arm and I realized I could not feel my hand.

"I went to his room first, but did not find him there," Aragorn whispered with a grin.

"Well if he had had his way, he would have woken you up four hours ago so the celebrating could begin," I replied, trying to free myself without waking my son.

I was unsuccessful. Upon waking, Adnan nearly leapt from my bed, but Aragorn stayed him with a look.

"You cannot have your birthday breakfast in bed if you are not in bed, now can you?" He asked.

Adnan immediately plopped back down and Aragorn brought the tray over as I stood.

I did not care about Aragorn seeing me in my nightgown. Since our wedding night, he had come regularly to my bed at night, though every time it was the same, though instead of showing his emotions any longer, he merely left as soon as he was finished with me, without a word.

He never showed any interest in my body and so I went to my closet to change for the day without him paying any attention to me.

When I came back out, Adnan had inhaled what had been brought to him and was nearly vibrating with his excitement for the day ahead.

"Well I have cleared my day for such a special occasion," Aragorn said, looking at me briefly before turning back to Adnan. "How does a birthday ride sound?"

"I can ride Brego?" He asked eagerly.

"I suppose you can if you want, but there may be a better option for you," Aragorn said and I could see the twinkle in his eyes. He had said nothing to me about the colt he and Eomer had discussed at our wedding, but I had a sneaking suspicion that that was Adnan's first birthday gift.

"Perhaps even your mother will join us?" Aragorn looked at me once more.

"Only because it is your birthday," I sighed. "Now I will have to change again." I went to head back into the closet, not looking forward to being on horseback, but I would grin and bear it for Adnan. "You cannot go riding in your sleeping shirt," I called over my shoulder. I heard him go running across the bedroom and Aragorn's chuckle trailing after him.

I came back before Adnan had finished dressing. Aragorn was standing near the window, but turned when I came back in.

"You do not have to go if you do not want to. I can handle him," Aragorn said.

"I know you can. You have proven that time and time again," I said with a gentle smile. "But seeing as it is his birthday, I cannot bow out of this ride."

"Are you angry with me?" He asked. "For taking Eomer up on his offer?"

I laughed. "Even if I am, I will not be able to keep it up. Adnan will be thrilled."

"What will I be thrilled about?" Adnan asked, sprinting back into the room. Surprisingly, his clothes matched well enough.

"You will just have to see," Aragorn said, leading us all down to the stables.

When we arrived, Aragorn lifted Adnan up under his arms and held him so he could see over the gate of one of the stalls.

The colt was larger than I had imagined and black as night.

"Is it mine?" Adnan asked, trying to scramble over the gate and into the stall.

Aragorn laughed out loud. "He is yours. My birthday gift to you."

"Thank you, Strider!" Adnan exclaimed wrapping his arms around Aragorn's neck. "Can I ride him today?"

"Of course you can!" Aragorn set my son down. "Eomer-King also sends you a gift," he said as he went to one of the tack stalls and removed a beautiful leather saddle, a bit smaller than normal.

Adnan was stunned at his gifts.

"Now come help me get your horse ready for your first ride together," Aragorn said, opening the stall door and allowing Adnan to go in before him. I watched my son stroke what he could reach of the horse.

Without warning, I grabbed Aragorn's arm tightly. "Are you sure it is safe?" I asked trying to remain calm.

"The safest," he promised with his gentle smile. "Eomer himself has been training this colt and he has been saddle broken already. The Rohirrim know what they are doing."

I nodded, not able to reply. My palms began to sweat as I watched Aragorn help Adnan to prepare his new mount for the ride.

A stablehand brought my mare out to me and I took the reins in my hand, not paying much attention.

When Adnan's new horse was saddled, I watched my son expertly mount it. The horse stayed completely still.

"Be careful, Adnan." I could barely get the words out I was so nervous.

"Peace, Mother," Aragorn said, giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze before he mounted his own horse.

"Peace," I grumbled. "My just barely four-year-old is on a horse by himself." I mounted my mare less than gracefully.

"He would have at least a year on horseback under his belt if he were of the Rohirrim."

"Ah, but he is not," I replied, following Adnan who followed Aragorn out of the stables.

"What are you going to call him?" Aragorn asked, ignoring my concerns. He seemed to find them baseless.

My son seemed quite comfortable on his new gift and the horse did not seem as though it were going to charge off or do anything abrupt. My shoulders relaxed a bit.

"Fahall," Adnan replied.

I snorted. Aragorn looked over his shoulder at me. "Very original," I laughed. "It means stallion."

Aragorn grinned and then looked down at Adnan behind him. "That is quite a fitting name."

We exited the city, not onto Pelennor Field, but onto a small stretch of grass that led into a wooded area.

I could hardly breathe the whole time we were out riding. Adnan handled the horse as though he had been born to do it. Horseback lessons had been incorporated into many of his days under the strictest of guidance, but still I could not wait to return to the city, though the fresh air and new landscape was much welcomed, especially when we dismounted for lunch.

"Are you more at ease now?" Aragorn asked as he spread a blanket on the ground.

"I will be perfectly at ease when the horses are back in their stalls," I replied, digging through the basket one of the guards who had accompanied us handed me.

Adnan eagerly snatched everything from my hands and devoured the salted meats and bread before I could set them on the small plate before him.

I sighed. "You had better grab something if you want to eat before dinner," I told Aragorn, sneakily handing him a large piece of cheese wrapped in cloth. He began cutting it up and handed Adnan some as well.

It was a quiet lunch. My son was silent during two occasions and that was when he was eating or when he had finally surrendered to sleep at the end of a long day.

I sat wondering how four years had passed so quickly. It was the fourth birthday that we had celebrated without Adnan's father. When he had turned one, Jibran had been away recruiting men as he led our army north to fight for Sauron. I had pulled myself out of bed just long enough to see Adnan open his gifts, one of them magically had a tag from me, and eat the cinnamon cake he so loved on his second birthday. After that there had been no hope that it would ever be Jibran and I celebrating our son's birthday.

He looked so much like his father. I dreaded the day when his baby fat would melt away and the man I had married would stand before me, tall and broad, commanding with his very presence. I could see Jibran in the set of Adnan's eyes and the exact shade of his skin.

"Mareke!"

Aragorn was on his feet, drawing a blade from his boot.

"Mama!" Adnan screamed and lunged toward me. They had both seen something I had not and when I looked around frantically I saw that we had been joined by a dozen or so orcs. I had been blinded and deafened by my melancholy reverie.

"Get the Queen out of here!" Aragorn roared over the melee, the beasts were approaching him and his men surrounded him.

Startled into action, I jerked Adnan onto my hip and nearly threw him onto my horse. Before I mounted, I noticed Aragorn's sword strapped to Brego's saddle.

With nimble fingers, I untied it. "Aragorn!"

He turned at the sound of my voice and I hurled the sheathed blade to him. "Go! Go!" He yelled as he caught it.

Guards trailed Adan and I as we fled from the forest. Adnan was not crying, but he was riding backwards and his face was pressed against my chest. His hands had taken handfuls of my riding tunic into his fists. I had one arm wrapped tightly around him as we came flying out of the forest and towards the side entrance to the city.

I halted the horse abruptly.

"Your Majesty!" One of the guards exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Go back to the King," I ordered them. "I can get us to the gate. Both of you back to the King!"

They looked at me skeptically and then took off back to the woods.

My mare's hooves clattered as we thundered back through the gate and towards the stables.

As I slipped from the saddle, Adnan was still clinging to me and I rushed through the levels of the city. A few guards from the stables followed me, noticing that I had no one with me. When we finally arrived on the terrace level, I made my way to the West side where I could see the wooded area we had been picnicking in moments ago.

"Where is Strider?" Adnan whispered into my hair. During the raucous he had wrapped his fist in my curls that had fallen down, something he had done when he was very young.

"He will be here soon," I murmured not taking my eyes from the wooded area.

It was only a moment longer when the King rode out of the woods at the head of the guards. I could see one man holding his arm to his chest, but other than that they seemed unscathed.

I intercepted Aragorn at the entrance of the palace.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly. From a quick once over, he seemed to only have a cut on his cheek.

"Fine," he said shortly, chest heaving.

"Strider," Adnan said and finally released his grip on my neck, reaching for the King.

Such a simple gesture nearly tore my heart from my chest. Every day, Adnan and Aragorn strengthened their bond and I was the only one left remembering his father.

Aragorn hefted the boy's weight onto his hip. My son reached his hand up to touch the cut.

"Adnan!" I said sharply and he quickly drew his hand back.

"He is alright," Aragorn said, running his own thumb along the cut which had already dried. "Tis just a flesh wound."

He led us back towards my chambers. The palace was already buzzing with the rumored orc attack.

"Have the head of my Western Patrol sent to me," Aragorn said quietly to a servant who was bustling around my room. I saw the look of confusion on the woman's face and I was sure she did not know who she was supposed to find. I certainly did not know who he referred to, but asking questions was not an option and she slipped out of the room.

"You are going to need a bath before your birthday dinner guests arrive," I said to Adnan who was still in Aragorn's arms, staring at the King in awe and admiration. I thought that he might need a rest after what he had just faced.

"His birthday dinner?" Aragorn asked, looking at me sharply. "Is it a good idea to continue on with that? Is Adnan up to it?"

"By tomorrow it will just be a grand adventure." If I knew anything it was that my son would not let his birthday celebrations, small as they may be, be deterred by orcs interrupting his lunch. "But if you think it best, we can cancel it."

Adnan looked at the King in alarm. "I can see that I have misspoken," Aragorn smiled at the boy. "We will have your dinner. Only if you take a bath."

The King sent another servant to fill the tub.

After a few moments, Aragorn moved with him into the bathroom and I followed. When he was on the floor, I stripped him quickly, his clothes smelled of horse and hay and little boy sweat.

"In you get," I bid my son who eagerly climbed into the warm water. I knelt by the edge of the tub, which was practically big enough for him to swim in, which he tried to do every time he had a bath.

Aragorn leaned against the counter, arms folded over his chest, not leaving us, but chuckling as he watched Adnan.

Bathing was a long process for Adnan. He made it so difficult for me to get my hands on him, only wanting to play in the water.

"He is quite comfortable in all settings it would seem. On horseback, in the water," Aragorn mused.

"We swam quite often in Harad. It is the one foolproof way to escape the heat."

"Where is Fahall?" Adnan asked, splashing me with water in his abrupt movement to gain his footing so he could look at Aragorn.

"Sit down." I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. He had stood up and faced the King in such a serious manner, though he was in all of his naked glory, water droplets running down his little brown body.

I heard Aragorn choke on his own laughter behind me. "He is safe in the stables," he replied when he had finally gotten a grip on himself.

Adnan smiled broadly. "You saved him!"

"I did," the King replied.

I took my chance to grab Adnan and massaged soap into his hair and scrubbed his body with a wet cloth.

The serving woman that Aragorn had sent on his task poked her head into the bathroom. "Your Majesty, the patrolman is here."

"Excuse me," Aragorn said curtly, any trace of a smile leaving his face.

As I dried Adnan off with a soft, fluffy towel I could hear Aragorn's raised voice in the next room.

"You are going to take a quick nap before dinner," I told Adnan. He looked at me in displeasure. "Or at least some quiet time in your room before everyone arrives. Go put some clothes on." I shooed him toward the other door of the bathroom that led to his nursery.

I quietly posted myself at the door, cracking it just enough so that I could hear better what was being said between the two men.

"Where do you think the orcs came from?" Aragorn demanded. "From the White Mountains, which I believe are on our border. Are you not the head of our border patrols?"

"I am, Your Majesty," the man stuttered and for a moment I felt bad for him.

"Then I expect you to see to it that the men under your command go into the mountains on a regular basis to monitor such things. These beasts were hungry and desperate, they cared not for the danger; completely rogue."

I had never heard Aragorn raise his voice, but he was certainly displeased with how our afternoon ride had turned out.

"I took my family out for a pleasant afternoon and instead of enjoying ourselves their lives were put in danger," his voice lowered and to me that sounded more dangerous than his yelling. "Because of your carelessness the Queen and Prince were put in a very dire situation."

"I will send men into the Mountains right now, Your Majesty."

"I should think so," Aragorn replied shortly, signalling the conversation was over.

I slowly backed away from the door and went to make sure that Adnan was occupying himself. He was playing quietly with his blocks and so I went back into my own room to prepare for the small dinner we would be having in Adnan's honor.

When I came into the sitting room an hour or so, Legolas and Gimli had already arrived and to my mock horror I saw Adnan trying to decide which play weapon to use first, the wooden axe Gimli had given him or the dulled bow and arrow set from the Elf.

"How lovely," I said, giving an admonishing look to the duo. "More weapons."

"Next time I will fight the orcs!" Adnan exclaimed, wielding the axe wildly.

"We heard you had quite the exciting day," Legolas said softly, standing next to me, watching my son with a bemused smile on his face.

"A grand adventure," I agreed.

The next, and only other guests to have been invited, were Beinion and Vanya.

Vanya hugged me warmly and Adnan came running up to her. She pressed her hand to her chest in mock surprise. "Who is this fierce warrior?" She asked me. "I thought we were here to celebrate Adnan's birthday

"It is Adnan, silly," he said with a burst of childish laughter.

"Oh, there you are. I truly did not recognize you with the axe."

Vanya handed him the package that she had carried in. He tore it open and inside there was a painting set filled with beautiful colors and several blank of sheets of parchment.

"I tried to bring something more exciting, but Vanya insisted on that," Beinion whispered though of course his wife could hear him. She nudged him. "But it seems he already has plenty of weapons."

Adnan was not disappointed in the gift. "Can I paint, mama?" He asked.

"After dinner," I promised. He gave me a disappointed look, but quickly picked up the bow. I was afraid that we would all end up bruised if he began to send those dulled arrows flying. "Careful," I admonished.

"It is important to nourish the arts as well as the warfare," Vanya said, pleased that her gift had been a success.

"I completely agree."

Aragorn entered just before we were going to sit down to dinner. From his demeanor I could tell that he was still not in a very good mood after the day's events. Everyone made the appropriate greetings and he led us into my small dining room. The menu I had prepared was a strange one. There was nothing in common that held the menu together. Only Adnan's favorites from Gondor were being served.

My son piled his plate high with roast beef, carrots and potatoes, fried white fish, bread, cheese, an apple, fruit tarts, and a piece of a chocolate cake.

"Surely he will not eat all of that," Vanya said when I did not stop him from putting so much on his plate.

"You will be surprised."

Everyone present was surprised when Adnan completely cleaned his plate, except his mother. I had seen it too many times. I did not know where he put it all, but it gave him ample energy.

We all chatted and laughed throughout dinner, though I noticed that Aragorn hardly said a word. I raised a brow at him when I caught his eye, but he shook his head.

"If the men are through eating I would ask that they come to my study. There is something we must discuss," he said, rising from his chair at the head of the table.

Adnan went to follow them out of the door, trying to not be noticed, but I grabbed his arm. "I thought you wanted to paint?"

"But I am a man," he protested.

"Not quite, though you break my heart wishing for such a thing," I said dramatically.

He sighed and took the painting kit and laid on the floor in my sitting room with it.

Vanya joined me on the sofa.

"Paint on the stone floor, not the rug," I told him, not wanting him to stain anything.

"I do not know how you do it," Vanya said, watching Adnan dip his brush in sky blue paint. "I have many friends with children, but none are as hands on as you are with him."

I shrugged. "Harad is not like Gondor for many reasons, but childrearing is a big one. He had a nurse in Harad, but she was rarely used. It is not common to have your children away from you all day every day there."

"I have followed your fashion leadership, but I am not sure if I will be able to follow in your mothering footsteps as well," Vanya said.

I looked at her curiously and immediately had my question answered by her broad smile.

"Does Beinion know? When are you due?" I asked excitedly, wrapping her tightly in my embrace.

"He does. He is over the moon," she said beaming. "The child should be here around the new year."

"I am so happy for you!"

"That makes one of us. I am so nervous," she admitted.

"As are all first time mothers, I can promise you that."

"I will be badgering you with questions until the child is here. And probably long after that," she laughed lightly.

"I will be more than happy to provide any comfort I can."

Vanya had not been kidding. She immediately began to ask me questions about how I had felt while carrying Adnan, if I had craved any strange foods, if he had arrived late or early.

Adnan had been unusually quiet throughout our conversation and when I looked over to where he was painting, I saw that he had fallen asleep. His cheek was pressed against the parchment he had been painting on and I could see a blue smudge of paint there.

"That will have to be dealt with in the morning," I sighed, going over to lift him from the floor.

He subconsciously wrapped his arms and legs around me and I took him into his bedroom, carefully laying him in his bed, before removing his boots and covering him up. His cheek was covered in blue paint, but I did not want to wake him to scrub it off.

When I re-emerged into the sitting room, Aragorn and Beinion were back.

"Wife, you have paint on your neck," Aragorn said with a curious look.

"I am sure I do," I responded with a light laugh.

"Come Vanya. We should get home. It is getting late." Beinion offered his wife his arm and with one more smile in my direction, they were on their way.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Aragorn collapsed into a chair. I sat on the sofa across from him, but did not speak, unsure of what to say. He had been quite affected by the events of the day.

"I am sorry," he said quietly.

"Sorry?" I asked, confused. "Whatever for?"

"For putting you and Adnan in danger this afternoon," he replied, looking at me with weary eyes.

"I had not realized you did it on purpose," I said offering him a gentle smile.

"Please do not take it lightly, Mareke," he said. "You could have died. Adnan could have been killed."

"That never seemed like a possibility. I did not think for one second that that would be the outcome."

"Perhaps you should have."

I sat staring at him for a moment. He had cleaned his cut earlier, but it was still raw and red. He seemed very concerned about the matter and I could not understand why. I had not figured that I was of great import to him since I had arrived. His behavior towards me was always polite and friendly, but nothing had changed since our wedding nearly two months earlier. He had a great fondness for my son, though.

"You would never have let anything happen to Adnan," I said finally. "I can see how much you care for him in the way your face softens when he is around." I paused. "A few orcs were not as dire as all that. Especially after all your men and you have seen on a battlefield."

Aragorn nodded. "Regardless, some things are out of even my control."

"It will be one of Adnan's favorite birthdays for the rest of his life, I am sure," I said quietly, once more trying to lighten his mood.

"I could not have lived with myself if he had not lived to see his fifth," Aragorn put his head in his hands.

"But he will see his next birthday, so perhaps we should let today remain in the past. I am sure you have taken care of it."

"You are sure because you were eavesdropping from the bathroom earlier," he said with a twinkle in his eye when he looked back up at me.

My cheeks flushed.

"You seem guilty," he laughed. It was the first time he had done so since we had been on our ride.

"I have no defense. You have caught me."

"Well," he said, standing. "I will have to come up with a proper punishment." The twinkle was still in his eyes. As he passed by me on the sofa, heading for the door, he gave my hand a gentle squeeze and was gone.

* * *

Per usual, I hope you enjoyed it! I love hearing from both my regular reviewers and those who are giving their first review on my story. Let me know what you think about this update and give me any ideas that you have for future chapters!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone! I can't thank the reviewers (old and new) enough for giving their opinions and praise! I love to hear from you! This chapter is neither long or exciting, but it should lead to more interesting updates! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen (Aragorn)

The leaves were turning and there was a crisp, fall breeze in the air, though I did not know that personally. I had been stuck in my study for days on end. It seemed that there was even more work to do though Minas Tirith was more or less stabilized. There were so many people who wanted to start businesses and open shops because the economy was on its way to thriving. I spent hours and hours in the throne room listening to complaints and requests that by the end of those days I could do nothing but collapse in my bed, most of the time fully clothed.

My time with Adnan dwindled during those months and I was terribly unhappy about that. He had been my excuse to refresh myself through a horseback lesson or swordplay, but with everything going on I could no longer find the time to escape the confines of my office.

Someone pushed my door open and I knew I could only expect one of two people who perpetually forgot the formality of knocking. It would either be Gimli or Adnan.

The little boy came through with his mother following behind.

"I am trying to enforce the knocking rule to little avail as you can see," Mareke said with a shake of her head. "He has a will all his own."

"If he knocked, then I would not know who to expect."

Mareke set a plate of refreshments down on my desk and I gestured for her to sit in the chair across from me.

"Because Adnan has not seen you at any meals of late, he insisted we bring you some food in case you have not been being fed at all."

"You have raised quite the considerate son." I groaned dramatically as Adnan clambered onto my lap, causing him to giggle. He rested his curly head on my chest and looked up at me.

"I have done my best," Mareke sighed, watching Adnan warily. "We will not keep you long," she promised. "But I could not keep him away from you any longer. You are all he speaks of. Well and his horse."

I laughed. "It is a refreshing break, I assure you." I reached for a piece of dried fruit they had brought me.

Adnan chattered to me about what all I had been missing in his lessons, which made me quite sad. I had not felt the sun on my skin in nearly a month.

Gimli entered a short while later, not bothering to knock either.

"Well lad, I could not find you where I normally retrieve you," he said without preamble.

"Oh Gimli," Mareke stood. "I am so sorry. I completely lost track of time."  
Gimli waved away her apology. "Think nothing of it. This puts us closer to the library, does it not, Adnan?" He asked, the boy who scrambled off of my lap and toward the dwarf, nodding enthusiastically.

"The library?" I asked with a raised brow.

"We are going to examine a few maps if you must know," Gimli said defensively.

I laughed as Adnan latched onto Gimli's hand and they made their way out of my study.

"You son has turned the fiercest men I know into the softest of nurses," I told Mareke who was still standing.

She gave me a small smile. "Then you will have to work diligently to maintain these times of peace. You will have no one to take to war with you."

I laughed once more and Mareke picked up the plate I had inadvertently cleaned as she made her way toward the door.

"Oh Mareke," I called before she exited. "I nearly forgot. Beinion came to see me early today and they would like us to join them for dinner in two days time," I informed her.

"Is there an occasion I should be aware of?"

"Not that he spoke of, though he seemed oddly excited. I have never seen him excited."

"Very well," Mareke nodded. "I am looking forward to it."

I sat staring at the closed door for a moment or two after she had left. Sighing, I returned to my work.

ooooOoooo

"Where is your mother?" I asked Adnan. I had come to retrieve Mareke for our dinner with Beinion and Vanya. He was sitting at the small table in the sitting room eating his own dinner, Lady Belethiel sitting next to him. The boy sullenly pointed to the door to his mother's room.

I ruffled his curls as I walked by, sensing his displeasure.

"Adnan is not very pleased about being left behind," I said to Mareke, who was sitting in front of her vanity, Lady Ioreth standing behind her, intent on wrestling her hair into an acceptable updo.

Mareke winced as the other woman pulled her hair and stuck pins into the mass of curls.

"No he is not. He stopped speaking to me as soon as I told him that we would not be dining with him and that he would spend the evening with Lady Belethiel."

She stood when Lady Ioreth was through with her hair. She wore a dark gray dress, modestly cut. A ruby gem hung at her throat.

"Wait just a moment," Lady Ioreth said, surveying her one last time. She grabbed a pot from the vanity and stuck two fingers into it before blending a bit of rouge onto Mareke's cheeks. "There you go." She turned to look at me. "You may take the Queen, Your Majesty," she said with a low curtsy.

"Thank you, Lady Ioreth. She looks marvelous," I said. The woman smiled her approval and sent us out the door after fastening Mareke's cloak around her neck.

"Are you going to behave tonight?" Mareke asked Adnan, who was still pushing his food around on his plate, very uncharacteristically. "Adnan," she said a bit sharply.

"Do not worry, Your Majesty," Lady Belethiel said, stepping in for the boy. "We will have a fine time."

Mareke nodded and even though he protested, she pressed a kiss to Adnan's forehead. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied grudgingly.

With a smile, I gently placed my hand on her lower back and led her from her rooms, offering an arm when we were in the corridor.

The sun had already set. The days were getting shorter and shorter. Mareke used her free arm to pull her cloak tighter around her. Luckily, it was not a far walk to Beinion and Vanya's house, but she huddled against me even so.

"I forget that you missed winter. You arrived just as it was beginning to warm up a bit," I mused.

"Indeed. I wish I could figure out how to miss it this year," she said with a light laugh. The wind was bitter. In Minas Tirith, winter seemed to come early, which allowed spring to follow suit, however the few months of snow and biting wind were fierce.

We only had to descend one level to reach Beinion's home.

Vanya herself opened the door when I knocked.

"Come in, come in," she ushered, quickly shutting the door behind us on the chill night air. "Winter is in a hurry this year it would seem."

I could not help but smile. Vanya had taken to my wife immediately and I believe she kept Mareke in mind as she did everything, taking our cloaks herself and then returning to pull us into their huge sitting room where a fire was blazing.

"You look well," Mareke complemented Vanya, who was still fluttering about handing us both goblets of wine. Beinion joined us and she handed one to him as well, of course not partaking herself.

Mareke settled herself in one chair, I took another, and Beinion settled Vanya under his arm on the large sofa directly before the fire.

"I do not feel it most of the time," Vanya replied, though she immediately blushed and glanced in my direction.

I waved her concern away. Childbearing and the intricacies of expecting a child were not spoken of often in Minas Tirith, especially not in the presence of men. "You are performing a miracle, Vanya. I do not mind hearing of it," I said with a gentle smile.

I could feel Mareke staring at me and I briefly met her dark eyes before she looked back to Vanya.

"It should pass."

"I hope so," Vanya replied.

Her husband was not so comfortable with the subject and I could not blame him. Beinion's family was very old nobility and in many ways, though he had pushed for Mareke to be my queen, he was stuck in the past. He quickly changed the subject and the four of us chatted amicably of plans for Yule and the new year. It was not only a new year, but a new Age and my council had already been planning the event for months.

Eventually, we were summoned for dinner and were treated to quite delicious fare. Mareke had visited Vanya in her home a few times, but I had never accompanied her. She had gone to great lengths to entertain the King, though I hoped she knew it was not necessary.

After enjoying a very rich dessert tart, I noticed that Beinion and Vanya were looking at Mareke and I very anxiously.

"Is everything alright?" Mareke asked, setting her fork on the small plate.

"Of course it is," Vanya said quickly.

"Just ask them," Beinion instructed his wife.

She paused and looked at him before looking between Mareke and I, a nervous look coming over her face.

"Well I...we...we were wondering if you both," she stuttered over her question.

"You are making me nervous, Vanya," Mareke said gently, reaching across the table and placing her dark hand on the other woman's.

"We were hoping you would grant us the honor of acting as our child's godparents," Vanya said very quickly.

She had spoken so fast that it took me a moment to understand what she had said. I looked to Mareke to see if she had fared better than I had. She was beaming at me.

"Godparents," she said excitedly.

"Why were you so nervous?" I asked Vanya. "How could we say no?"

Vanya's face broke into a huge smile and Beinion put his arm around her once more, squeezing her against him.

"We are truly honored, Your Majesties," he said. Even though I had asked him not use such formal titles when we were in a private setting, he had trouble remembering my urgings.

"It is our honor," I said, but Mareke said the same thing at the exact same moment.

I met her dark eyes and she laughed, turning her attention back to the other couple, though my eyes lingered on her.

"You will forgive me my ignorance, but what does the role entail exactly?" Mareke asked.

"It is not too arduous," Beinion said with a kind smile, his light eyes excited, overjoyed that we had agreed. "There will be a small ceremony welcoming the child to the world. Only family and very close friends attend. You will just be presented as the godparents and take some responsibility for its moral guidance and upbringing."

Mareke was still beaming. "It sounds lovely."

We stayed for a while longer, but I could sense that Mareke wanted to return to Adnan.

"I am so happy you agreed," Vanya exclaimed as she ushered us back toward the door as we were leaving.

"We are overjoyed that you asked," Mareke replied. Always going against a propriety that she did not understand, she hugged Vanya to her.

I helped Mareke back into her cloak and said our final farewells of the evening before facing the cold, flanked by the guards that had spent the evening in Beinion and Vanya's serving rooms near the kitchen.

When we burst back into the palace, trying to escape the miserable wind, I looked down to see Mareke's cheeks and nose pink from the cold. "You are completely unused to this," I mused.

"Completely," she agreed. She had not stopped moving and I knew that she was hoping that she could get back to the nursery before Adnan went to bed. I followed.

Lady Ioreth took her cloak from her as she moved through her sitting room and into the nursery. I could see that it was dark, but as soon as she pushed the door open Adnan's voice greeted her, no hint of sleep there.

"Mama?"

"Did you stay awake for me?" Mareke asked, not reprimanding her son, but delighted that he had done so.

I stepped into the doorway and watched the pair in the sliver of light from the sitting room.

"I am freezing," Mareke said, taking his small hands in hers and pressing them to her cheeks.

Adnan gasped at the feeling. "Poor Mama," he said and I had to stifle my laughter.

"What did you and Lady Belethiel do tonight?" she asked, lying next to him on top of his covers. He moved his head so it was lying on her shoulder. He took her other hand and laced his fingers through hers.

I had never seen anything so natural. They were drawn to one another because it had, for the most part, been only the two of them. They had been surrounded by their family for a long time, but there was something about the bond that only the two of them shared. It was so strong that it was nearly tangible. I had noticed that they always knew where the other one was, they could sense each other's presence in a crowded room. And though Adnan was quite taken with all of the new people in his life, at the end of the day it was his mother he was drawn to, who he wanted to snuggle up against and share his last words of the day with.

"I painted a picture for your study, Strider," Adnan said, peeking above Mareke at me.

I had tried to be quiet so as not to disturb their moment, but I apparently had not been successful. Adnan began to rise to fetch it, but I quickly stopped him, remaining in the doorway.

"I was thinking that I would share breakfast with you in the morning," I said quietly. "Can I get it then?"

"Of course. And then you can take it straight there," he said logically.

"That makes quite a lot of sense."

Adnan was satisfied and laid his head back on his mother's shoulder. Mareke began to stroke his hair and though I was drawn to them, I knew I had to leave them in peace.

ooooOoooo

It was a month or so later when I was leaving my rooms early one morning. The work had continued to be relentless and I spent very few hours in my rooms resting. I was up early and to bed late nearly every day.

"Do not forget, Sire, it is the Queen's birthday," Damrod said, walking with me to my study. He often would hurry along beside me telling me of things that I should remember.

"Has anything been planned?"

"Lady Ioreth has put together a very small dinner at the Queen's request."

I nodded. I had known that Mareke would not be interested in all of the fanfare that had accompanied my birthday. I had not even wanted such a celebration, but I could not beg off such a tradition.

"Thank you, Damrod," I said entering my study and sighing when I saw that there were already a handful of councilors waiting to talk to me about whatever issue they were pushing for. Before I sat down and listened to my counselors, my eyes found the painting that Adnan had done. It depicted he and I on our respective horses with a forest in the background. Every morning when I saw it a small smile played on my lips. It helped me face whatever the day was to bring.

I spent hours that day in my study listening to what others had to say and ask for. I did not even have to time to skim through the stack of documents on my desk and felt as though I had accomplished very little. Just before I was leaving my study, a messenger came in bearing a letter.

"Your Majesty," he bowed and presented the letter, which bore the King of Harad's sun seal.

I quickly pried it open and glanced over the contents. It could not have come on a better day. Its contents would make a wonderful gift for Mareke's birthday and would compliment what I had given her well.

I changed into a more formal tunic and made my way to Mareke's chambers an hour before everyone was supposed to arrive for her dinner. Upon entering though, I found Mareke and Adnan bundled up in several blankets on the couch. She was lying down and he was lying on her chest. I heard their sniffles first before I noticed their red noses and red, watery eyes.

The mother and son from Harad had desperately missed the sunlight of their home, especially as winter came on particularly strong that year.

I walked around the sofa and crouched in front of them.

"You are not feeling well," I said, not a question, but a statement.

"We are just resting," Mareke replied, trying to sit up. Adnan grumbled and held onto her tighter.

I put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped moving.

"Your dinner will have to be cancelled," I said quietly.

I could tell that she was not exactly disappointed. I pressed the back of my hand to her forehead. "You do not have a fever, just a cold."

"What about me?" Adnan asked, taking my hand putting it on his own head. I smiled down at him and gave him the same diagnosis.

"This is not a very fun way to spend a birthday," Mareke said, though she gave a smile when Adnan propped his chin on her chest and looked at her.

Standing, I found a servant and had them send for broth and warm water with honey.

"You have probably never had a cold before, have you?" I asked, sitting at the foot of the sofa.

Mareke peered at me around Adnan. "No. I believe this is the worst I have ever felt physically in my entire life."

I had to laugh. She had had a child, but illness, due to her life in the sun, had probably been quite rare for her. "What hurts?"

"My head," she began. "My throat, my chest."

I had another servant fetch a salve from the Houses of Healing. I could tell from her talking that she was very congested and her voice was hoarse.

"The good news is that this should not last more than a week."

"A week?" She groaned.

"Less than that if you are good patients," I promised.

"Please tell us you have some magical remedy. You did once tell me you are the best healer the city has to offer."

"I unfortunately do not," I replied. "You will have to drink plenty of liquid and rest."

One of the servants I had sent on an errand came back and set a tray with the water and broth on the low table before the sofa. I immediately sent her back out to let everyone know that the Queen was unwell and not up to entertaining that night.

"Come here, Adnan," I said, pulling him off of his mother and onto my lap. It was the most subdued I had seen him since his arrival in Minas Tirith. He was wrapped in his own blanket which covered his hair like a hood and he peeked out at me.

"Can you eat a little of this broth for me?" I asked, taking one of the bowls in my hands. The boy shook his head, sniffling as he did so.

"It will make you feel better," I promised. I spooned some for him, as his hands were tucked away in the blanket.

He grudgingly opened his mouth and took what I offered him. Mareke sat up, huddled in her own blanket, and ate a bit of the broth before placing the bowl back down.

"And the water," I said, nodding toward the goblet on the tray. She did as I bid and then offered Adnan a sip from his own goblet.

When I had deemed that they had both consumed enough, Mareke slumped back against the sofa and Adnan dozed in my arms, breathing through his mouth due to his congestion.

"I will put him to bed," I said, standing.

Adnan immediately woke and reached for his mother.

"Put him in my bed," she said. He immediately relaxed. "I will not be far behind, habibi."

I did as she bid and pulled the covers back on the huge bed, tucking him in tightly so he would be warm enough. I had grabbed the jar of the salve that the other servant had brought and dipped two fingers in it. I unlaced the top of his linen tunic and smeared some on his chest and under his nose.

"It will help you breathe," I told him quietly. When I was through I put the jar on the bedside table for Mareke to use as well and pressed a kiss to Adnan's forehead. "I will check on you in the morning."

I stoked the fire in the corner of the room and then closed the bedroom door quietly behind me and went back into the sitting room. Mareke's eyes were closed.

"You do not have to stay up for me," I said, grabbing the package I had set down upon my arrival to her rooms.

"I would rather not go to bed before the sun sets on my birthday," she said, eyes still closed.

"What would you do if you were in Harad for your birthday?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Eat, drink, and dance until the sun came back up."

I smiled. "I would like to see a Haradrim celebration very much."

"Perhaps one day," she said.

"Perhaps," I agreed, setting the heavy bundle in her lap.

"What is this?" She asked, opening one eye.

"Your birthday gift, of course. Open it."

Mareke mustered what little energy she had and pulled off the plain wrapping paper. Within was a manuscript I had found in my library. It was centuries old and was the account a Gondoran diplomat had written about his months long stay in Harad.

"I had our best scribes re-writing the content," I said. "The original was in terrible condition from its sheer age. A leather worker made the cover."

She ran her dark hand over the book. There was a sun etched into the cover that almost nearly matched the tattoo on the back of her left hand.

"I thought you might find it interesting to read what someone who had actually been there thought about your home rather than listening to all of the courtesans speculating about something they have never seen."

She laughed lightly. "It will be most refreshing and intriguing, I am sure," she said as she flipped through the pages. "Quite the thoughtful gift."

"There is more," I said. "Though I just learned of it myself today."

Mareke looked at me curiously.

"I received a letter from your father and he has invited us to visit Harad, on the pretext of political negotiations of course, after Yule and the New Year celebrations."

I had thought that she might throw her arms around me at the prospect of going home so soon or even smile, but she stared at me blankly.

"We will be returning to Harad?"

"Yes, in a few months time." I studied her for a moment. Behind the red eyes there was fear. "Your father has assured me that Adnan will be perfectly safe between his protection and mine. He does not want you to feel as though you cannot return home because of what happened. He promised to assign his own men to guard us and I will bring more than enough as well. I thought that you would be happy to go home."

"I am," she said quickly, though not convincingly. "Of course I am. Thank you."

* * *

There you go. As I said, not particularly long or exciting, but necessary I think! I am very excited though as this update as led me to the plot for the next 5 or so. I just have to get it from my brain onto Fanfiction! Let me know what you thought! **Let me know if you have any ideas or anything you want to see happen for our characters!** I write for you all!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	17. Chapter 17

You guys have made me so happy with your reviews and PMs that I just had to write another update. It's another short one, but I'm pretty happy with it and I hope you will be as well! Maybe I'll have two chapters this week. Who knows! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen (Mareke)

The palace had been grandly decorated for the Yule season. Streamers of green, gold, red, and silver were hung in every corridor and every doorway was adorned with wreaths and boughs of evergreen.

It was Adnan and I's first Yule as we had never celebrated it before in Harad. In the South, the summer solstice was more important than the winter solstice. However, in Gondor the people celebrated the days growing longer in the middle of winter.

There was a thick layer of snow coating all of Minas Tirith and Adnan had never been so happy.

One afternoon, just before the actual celebrations for Yule, Gimli brought Adnan back to my rooms where I had been writing a letter to Eowyn. As I had predicted, she had given birth to a son nearly a month before. I was beyond happy for her and Faramir, but there was a bit of selfishness within me that wished the timing had been better. As a result of the recent delivery, they would not be joining us for Yule. Even though, the holiday was much more intimate than many of the other celebrations I had witnessed in Gondor, I had been hoping that Eowyn and Faramir would make it.

"You have cut your lesson short, Master Dwarf," I said looking up in mock reproach as they entered my small study.

"Ah we have. But it is to be replaced by another lesson. The Prince was hoping that his mother would accompany us as he believes it is something she should learn as well."

I raised an eyebrow and shifted my gaze from Gimli to Adnan. "And what is it that you think your mother does not already know?"

My son tried to suppress his grin. "Gimli is going to teach me how to build a fort out of the snow for a proper snowball fight!" He exclaimed.

"And I need to know that because?" I asked, though I could not help but smile.

"Because if you go out into the gardens with the little Prince here you will be at a serious disadvantage, Your Majesty, and I would not have that on my conscience," Gimli said with a grin, though his beard hid it well.

"When it is put that way, it sounds as though I must learn." I stood from behind my desk. "I will fetch my cloak."

"I also brought you the silver leopard that Adnan requested for the new little bairn of Ithilien," Gimli said, holding up a perfect replica of Duma that fit in the palm of his hand. I took it and gently set it on my desk.

Adnan and I had been planning gifts to send to the new family. I had had Oyna stitch several outfits, I packed items from the kitchen that would not spoil on their way to Ithilien, and Adnan, remembering how taken Eowyn had been with his leopard, had requested that we send Elboron his own tiny pet since we could not send him a real one.

"It is perfect, Gimli. Your work is always astounding."  
"You flatter me, lass," he said modestly, cheeks coloring under his red beard.

"Nonsense. All of my praise is well deserved." I went to retrieve my cloak and gloves and made sure that Adnan was bundled up tightly against the chill winter air.

"Well Master Dwarf, I think we are ready for our lesson in snow warfare," I said, which caused Adnan to laugh out loud.

"I would not take this lightly, Your Majesty," Gimli said still beaming as he led us out into the garden.

Immediately, Duma greeted us. At first, I had been worried about him adapting to the cold winter, but I should not have been. In Harad, leopards were a symbol of adaptability and he had merely grown a thicker fur coat to cope with the snow and wind.

The cat rubbed himself against my leg and I watched as Gimli and Adnan went to work making a fort out of the heavy snow.

"And I am supposed to fend for myself?" I asked.

"I will help you in just a moment," Gimli said, taking to his knees in the snow alongside my son as though he himself were no more than a boy. I could not help but smile at the pair.

I continued to watch, rubbing Duma's head and back in an effort to keep my hands warm. Gimli and Adnan built a fort wall that came up to my son's chest which was quite impressive.

"This looks like a useful lesson," someone said behind me and I turned to see Legolas with Aragorn trailing behind him.

"Well I had to take him outside since you keep him cooped up while he is in your care," Gimli said back to the Elf.

Legolas laughed. "That is the furthest thing from the truth, is it not, Adnan?"

"I believe between the two of you my son is plenty entertained and educated. I wrapped myself tighter in my cloak as I faced the newcomers.

"Are you also partaking in the lesson?" Aragorn asked with a stiff smile.

"We could not help but notice from the King's study," Legolas said, his smile more natural. "We have actually been cooped up all morning."

"I am, though I have so far been neglected in favor of the younger pupil."

Just as I finished my sentence, something thumped onto my back. I turned quickly to see Adnan with a very guilty smile on his face. Gimli was pointing at him so as not to be presumed culpable.

"I believe your son just declared all out snow war," Legolas said and even his smile could not be contained.

"Gimli has already given his loyalty to my son," I said, bending over and packing a ball of snow together. I lobbed it at Adnan gently and it hit him in the shoulder. He dove behind the fort that he and Gimli had created.

"We would be quite the heels if we did not defend the fair lady," Legolas said, taking off at a run, already having an armful of snowballs that he threw behind the fort wall, hitting Gimli and Adnan. When he ran out of ammunition, he hid behind a tree and crafted more.

Aragorn took my hand and dragged me behind a tree as well. His smile was more genuine and I hoped his earlier bad mood was from all of the work he had been doing in his study.

All three of us were making snowballs and trying to throw them over the wall that Gimli and Adnan had created, but many were hitting the wall itself.

"We're going to have to separate," Aragorn said conspiratorially. He peeked out around the tree and was hit in the chest by one of Gimli's throws. "Blasted Dwarf!" He called, causing Adnan to giggle even more.

Aragorn gestured for Legolas to go one way around the wall. "You go around the other way and I will act as a distraction."

He was already creating a huge pile of snowballs. "When I step out from behind the tree, you run behind the wall," he instructed, still grinning.

The King stepped out and the two behind the fort wall began focusing their attention on him, not noticing Legolas and I coming around both sides, sneaking behind trees and dead shrubs.

Aragorn was being pummelled by Gimli and Adnan's snowballs, though he fought on valiantly.

I met Legolas behind the crouching Dwarf and little boy and we began unloading our armfuls of snowballs on them.

"Oh! We've been surrounded, Adnan!" Gimli exclaimed. They were out of snowballs.

"You must surrender," Legolas said. "You have no other option, Master Dwarf."

"And you thought it would be so easy to beat your mother," I said to Adnan, who despite his loss was grinning at me. "The loser should have to suffer through an embarrassing amount of kisses," I said, taking a step towards Adnan, but he immediately took off through the snow.

I chased him for a moment, when out of nowhere Aragorn stepped in and snatched him up.

"The prisoner of our snow war is all yours, my Queen. Punish him as you see fit," he said with a conspiratorial smile.

Adnan shrieked as I took his face in my hands and kissed every inch of his cheeks, forehead, nose, and chin.

I could hear Legolas and Gimli laughing behind.

"That will teach you to challenge your mother," Gimli laughed. "Or any woman for that matter, laddie."

"Better luck next time," I said to Adnan as he latched onto my hand. "Let us go warm ourselves in front of the fire. Perhaps we can send for some warm cider." The tart drink had been one of Adnan's favorite Yule treats.

He nodded eagerly.

"I think I would prefer a warm mead," Gimli said. "What do you say, Master Elf?"

Legolas nodded. "I think that sounds like a fine idea." We entered the palace and they began to go their separate ways. "We will see you for the feast, little prince," Legolas said waving to Adnan.

My son stopped abruptly as we passed into the section of the palace where the royal chambers were. I was jerked back by the force of his movement and the strong grip he had on my hand.

"Adnan! What was that?"

He was pointing to a green sprig hanging from the beam above.

"What?" I asked.

Aragorn had stopped when he realized I was at his side no longer.

"Are you alright, Adnan?" He asked, striding back toward us. I was still looking down at my son curiously.

"Mistletoe!" He exclaimed. "Gimli told me of that tradition. Kiss!" He said, looking up at me.

I immediately felt my face color, but tried to play it off without looking at Aragorn. I knelt down and pulled Adnan against my chest, kissing his cheek, hoping that would quiet him.

Adnan laughed and shook his head much to my chagrin. "You have given me plenty of kisses today! You are supposed to kiss your sweetheart under the mistletoe and you two must be sweethearts since you are married."

I straightened slowly. Aragorn and I had not kissed once since our wedding ceremony and that had been eight months earlier. I could not meet his gaze. My cheeks were burning, but Adnan continued to stare at us.

The physical relationship between the King and I could hardly be considered intimate. It still happened fairly regularly, but I felt no attachment to him and he obviously felt the same way toward me, seemingly hoping that I would soon find myself with child and we could be done with the business for a while. It was perfunctory and when it was over he would readjust his sleeping shirt, put his robe back on without a word, and make his way back to his own chambers.

Finally, Aragorn took my chin between his thumb and forefinger and chastely pressed his lips against mine, his beard briefly tickling my sensitive skin. When he pulled away, his gray eyes avoided mine.

"Happy?" He asked Adnan rather brusquely.

Adnan shrugged. Gimli's lesson must have stemmed from seeing a couple sneaking a much more passionate kiss than what had just transpired between the King and I.

ooooOoooo

"Why can I not go with you, Mama?" Adnan asked as I prepared a basket to take to Vanya, who had been trapped in her rooms for a couple of weeks.

I shrugged, having no way to explain the Gondoran's strange tradition of confinement. No men were allowed to see the expectant mother, little boys included. "Because those are the rules, Adnan. I did not make them, but we all must abide by them."

"Well that just seems silly," Adnan shook his head. "What is the matter with company if you are not feeling well?"

I could not suppress a light laugh. "I do not know. Could you bring me that plate of cookies?" I asked him, pointing at the large plate covered with a handkerchief, trying to distract my curious son. He did as he was bid, but stared longingly at the Yule cookies.

"One," I said firmly. Adnan beamed and as he sat the plate down in front of my basket, he inhaled a cookie in two bites.

"But Vanya is not even ill," Adnan sighed, not to be distracted for long.

"No, she is not," I agreed. "But expecting a baby is hard work and she needs her rest." I did not finish the sentence, did not say that that was fairly specific to Gondor.

"I will give her all of your love," I promised. "And we will go for a visit to meet the baby when it arrives."

"That is not for so long," Adnan exclaimed, whining.

Just as I reached my wit's end with him, the door opened and Legolas came in.

"Thank goodness," I sighed. "Perhaps today's lesson could be one in patience, Legolas?" I asked.

The Elf gave a light chuckle. "That would take years, perhaps even longer with your son," he replied. "And I only have a few hours with him today."

"I feared there was little hope," I said with a smile, kneeling before Adnan with the basket looped over my arm. "Try to behave for Legolas," I suggested, kissing his forehead and straightening back up.

A dozen guards had been summoned to escort me through the city and so I made my way to Beinion's and Vanya's home.

Beinion himself greeted me. "Your Majesty, welcome back."

"Thank you," I said with a kind smile, allowing a servant to take my cloak. While Vanya had done it herself on my last visit, Beinion would still not lower himself in such a manner.

"No meetings today, my lord?" I asked.

"Not until this afternoon," he gave me a tentative smile. "Vanya has been most looking forward to your visit, or so I am told in my daily reports from her women. Apparently, she has been fairly despondent of late."

"I am sure she has. It must be difficult to be shut away for an unknown amount of time," I said. "But surely your child will be here soon and she can join us once more."

Beinion nodded and gestured for a servant to take me to Vanya's rooms.

My friend was propped in her bed, but it took me a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness in the rooms. The curtains were drawn and a fire was going in the grate, causing the room to be stifling hot. Only a few of the torches were lit so the room was nearly dark.

I made my way cautiously to the bed. "Vanya," I said tentatively.

"Oh Mareke!" She exclaimed, tossing aside her needlework and opening her arms to me as I sat on the edge of the bed.

I wrapped her in my arms and hugged her tightly.

"I am so happy you are here," she breathed, not letting me go.

"As am I," I replied, hauling the basket up onto the bed when I was finally free of her embrace. "I have brought you some things. Baked goods, which Adnan only stole one of, bath salts, a few books to keep you entertained."

"Nothing keeps me entertained for very long," she grumbled.

"I do not doubt it, but it should be over soon," I tried to soothe her.

"I hope so."

"How are you feeling otherwise?" I asked.

"Miserable. I am so uncomfortable. Sitting here day in and day out is a physical pain."

I had suspected as much. I had been free to move about as I pleased until the day I gave birth in Harad. By that point it had become difficult to walk, but it was better than sitting and lying down all day.

"We could get up and walk around if you like," I suggested.

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Just around your rooms. No one will see you but the women who have been tending to you."

"I cannot. I am supposed to stay within my bedchamber."

"Then I will walk with you here. It is certainly large enough."

Vanya sighed. "I can only get up to go to the bathroom or take a bath."

"Then have a bath drawn with the new salts I brought and we will walk in the meantime. It will only be for a few moments, but you will be glad of it." I squeezed her hand. "And I am the Southron Queen. Who is going to argue with me? They fear I may cast a spell on them."

Vanya burst out laughing and pulled herself to her feet with my help.

"Did you feel so awful when you were expecting Adnan?" She asked.

I surveyed her as he moved slowly around the room.

"I was much younger then," I said. I knew that Vanya was a few years older than I and I had been four years younger when Adnan was born. "My body was thinking of doing nothing else," I said with a light laugh.

"Mine is thinking of doing anything but this," she pressed a hand to her incredibly swollen stomach, that strained against her nightgown. "The child constantly moves. I cannot sleep a wink for just when I manage to get somewhat comfortable, the babe does a flip in my womb."

"You body knows what it is doing. It will all be fine," I promised. "We will be celebrating your new arrival soon enough and then you will not be sleeping for a whole other reason."

"I am terrified of bringing our child into the world," she said and as I looked down at her I saw the fear in her light eyes.

I nodded. "It is scary, but women have done it for ages and you will be fine. I am sure you have the best care possible," I said, though the conditions of her chambers made me nervous. It seemed that the Gondorans believed the complete opposite than the women in Harad.

"My lady," a servant called from the bathroom. "Your bath is ready."

"Do not dwell it on it," I urged her. "That will do you no good. Relax and enjoy this peaceful time because it will come to an end soon enough and you will reminisce on the days when you had nothing to do but take baths and read books." I took her robe from her shoulders. "Speaking of a lack of peace, Adnan has sent you all of his love and he is very much looking forward to seeing you soon."

Vanya laughed. "Assure him I feel the same." She gave my hand one more squeeze after I had escorted her into the bathroom. "Thank you for everything, Mareke."

ooooOoooo

I was sitting around my dining table full of men for our Yule dinner. I sat at one head of the table across from Aragorn. Adnan sat to my left and Legolas to my right. Beinion was on Aragorn's right and Gimli on his left.

I felt terrible thinking of Vanya all alone for the holiday celebration, but Aragorn had invited Beinion as he was not allowed to see his wife, no exceptions for even Yule.

Everyone was quite merry and Gimli was recounting the tale of our snowball fight to Beinion.

"The Queen has proven herself to be a worthy opponent," he said, taking a long pull from his mug of ale.

I raised my wine goblet in his direction at his praise.

"That is good to hear," Beinion said. His fair cheeks were pink from all of the ale he had consumed throughout dinner.

Adnan had had a very full day of Yule activies. He had gone with a few of the noblemen's children and given out fruit and baked goods to some citizens of the city and had caroled at every stop. It was a tradition unlike anything I had ever seen, but my son had been too excited about participating that I could not stop it and Aragorn assured me that he would be safe.

I watched my son out of the corner of my eye. He seemed to be dozing off, his cheek propped on his hand.

"Someone had quite the long day, it would seem," Aragorn said from across the table.

Gimli, Legolas, and Beinion all laughed and Adnan jerked awake, looking to me immediately, not sure what was going on.

"Yule has been too much fun, has it not, my son?" I asked him, scooting my chair back and gesturing for him to sit on my lap.

Adnan immediately scrambled from his chair to mine and snuggled against my chest.

"That little lad is all show," Gimli chuckled. "He will sword fight and ride his horse all day long, but at the end of it he still just wants his mother."

I smiled at the Dwarf.

"Not everyone has a mother like Adnan," Aragorn said and my eyes immediately went to him. "He is certainly one of the luckiest little boys I have ever met."

I knew he was just saying what he thought was the right thing to say. The smile he gave me did not reach his gray eyes.

"I believe this little boy needs his bed," I said, standing, trying to balance Adnan. Every day he got bigger. In his drowsy state, he shifted his body and wrapped his legs around my waist and buried his face in my neck.

The men all stood and bowed their heads in my direction.

"I will leave the big boys to their celebrations."

They all murmured their goodnights and I made my way to the nursery.

Adnan did not wake even as I laid him in his bed and stripped him down to his breeches. I gently brought the covers up around his chin to keep him warm through the bitter night.

"Goodnight, habibi," I whispered, kissing his cheek and brushing his curls away from his face. I could have stayed staring down at him all night, but instead I quietly retreated into my sitting room.

I am not sure what made me think that the King might visit me that night, but I stayed up, pouring myself another goblet of wine and picking up the book I had been making some headway with.

It was a religious text and I had previously been enjoying it, but as I sat there for what had to be hours, waiting for Aragorn, I no longer found myself interested in the tale of Orome the hunter discovering the Elves.

The servants came through several times checking on me and stoking the fire, which I stared into, letting the book fall next to me on the sofa.

ooooOoooo

" _I am sorry I am so late," Jibran said, entering our sitting room. "I was with your father mapping a few things out."_

 _I watched him as he shed the garb he wore to denote his rank. "Is Adnan asleep?"_

" _He is," I replied. "He went down without a fight about two hours ago."_

" _I hate missing him like this," he said quietly. "He is going to forget who I am."_

" _That would be impossible. Even though he is so young, his eyes only light up for you."_

 _He sat heavily next to me on the low sofa and sank into the plush pillows. "I did not expect you to still be awake."_

 _I gave a shrug and smiled at him, resting my head on his shoulder. One of the servants brought us both glasses of the honey flavored liquor we enjoyed. He settled his heavy arm around me and stroked my exposed upper arm. "What is a bit of lost sleep if I can spend an hour with you?"_

 _He kissed the top of my head._

" _Unless of course," I began, my voice lowering a bit. "You would like to go to sleep."_

" _What is a bit of lost sleep," he mimicked me, "If I can enjoy my wife."_

 _He tilted my head to the side, nibbling at my earlobe and kissing my neck. Jibran took the glass from my hand and set them both down on the floor before pushing me back against the pillows._

 _I moaned into his mouth as a hand slipped under my top and his knee went between my legs._

 _When we were through we laid in a tangled mass, his head on my chest. I stroked his long hair as he told me of the training tactics he had come up and how they would be implemented for his men._

 _I told him of how close Adnan was from rolling from his stomach to his back._

" _I am glad you are with him so much, for when I cannot be I still feel as though I am seeing all of his days."_

ooooOoooo

"Your Majesty," someone was trying to get my attention. "Your Majesty," they repeated.

I shook my head and pulled myself back into the present to see a servant standing in front of me looking at me curiously.

"Your Majesty, is everything alright?" The woman asked. "Midnight has come and gone long ago."

"I lost track of the time," I said. "I suppose I will retire. I am sorry for alarming you."

The servants always looked rather surprised when I offered them the common courtesy of an apology or thank you. The woman and nodded and exited the room.

I picked up my goblet of wine and tipped the rest of its contents down my throat before heading into my bedchamber. He was not coming.

* * *

There you go! I hope you enjoyed this update! Please let me know what you think! Seriously, the reviews, favorites, and follows really make my day and they make me want to get these updates written and posted!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	18. Chapter 18

Wow! Two updates in two days! It is all because of you guys and your favorites, follows, and reviews! I live for them! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen (Aragorn)

Damrod was, for the first time since my coronation, helping me dress for the New Age celebration. I was to present myself to the people in the late afternoon and then there would be the actual feast and celebrating to follow.

My tunic was a deep navy with the White Tree stitched onto the front and I wore a heavy gray cloak to protect myself from the biting wind and cold.

"There you go, Your Majesty," Damrod said as he looked me over making sure that everything was in order. He opened the cedar box that contained my crown and gingerly handed it to me.

I was irritated already when I placed it on my head, thinking that I would have to wear the annoying, heavy thing all night.

My attendant seemed to sense my mood and he left my chambers quietly. I stared at myself in the floor length mirror. I would have given my sword arm to be anywhere else. I craved my ranging clothes and the solitude of the woods I had roamed in my youth. The last thing I wanted to do was go in front of my people and make some speech and pretend to celebrate all night long.

I took a deep breath and made my way to Mareke's chambers to retrieve her and Adnan as they would be at my side for all of the fanfare.

"Well are you ready for this?" I asked with little means of introduction when I entered her sitting room to find her on a sofa in front of the fire, already dressed.

She glanced up at me and set her book down. "I am," she replied.

I hoped she could sense my mood, though she had been less outgoing of late in my presence.

"Adnan," she said gently, reaching out a hand for him. He had a been allowed to bring a couple of his toys from his nursery and sat playing before the fire while they waited for me.

Mareke stood and I noticed that her blood red gown matched the color of the shirt under my tunic. We would at least look like a united, ruling couple. She reached for a heavy gray cloak, which also matched mine, and draped it over her shoulders.

I did not give her appearance any more attention than that. We had been going to similar functions for nearly a year. They all blended together for me.

We made our way towards the Citadel and stood behind its closed doors for a moment before they were pushed open and we were blinded by the bright light. The embrasure of rock that jutted out from the uppermost level of the city was crowded with people.

Legolas and Gimli were standing in the front row of people and both were giving me encouraging smiles. Mareke, Adnan, and I walked down the steps and there was a smattering of applause. However, when they stopped and I continued to walk forward to address the people, the cheering got louder.

I raised my hands to settle the noise.

"My people," I began when they had quieted enough for me to be heard. "It has been nearly three years since the end of the War." There was more raucous cheering and again I waited for it to die down. "Our Realm and many others have reached levels of stability that have not been known since long before the War. We have made strong, advantageous alliances that would not have been possible a decade ago." There was no cheering after that and all eyes shifted to where Mareke and Adnan were standing a few steps behind me. "Commerce is thriving and trade routes have been created where there previously were none. I can see whenever I walk through this fair, proud city that you, the people, are happy, healthy, and prospering once more!" I paused. "This, more than any other Age before, shall be an Age of peace and abundance. We will continue to strive for growth both economically and culturally, making Gondor and Arnor into the power it was before the War. We will do this together and we will only continue to be successful! There is no other option!"

The cheering was deafening. I smiled and waved for a moment before I could speak again.

"Food and drink have been provided in all levels of the city! Go and enjoy yourselves this night, for you have all earned a night of merrymaking!"

I continued to wave as the crowd dispersed. When I turned back to Mareke and Adnan, the smile melted from my face. I offered her my arm and we led the nobles back into the Hall of Feasts.

"That was quite the moving speech," Mareke said quietly.

"Thank you," I replied. Less and less I felt like facing the evening. I wanted to return to my chambers and throw the crown from my head.

"Best behavior," I heard Mareke murmur to Adnan who was clinging to her hand.

We entered the hall and people milled around us to reach their seats.

"Did you see the King's face?" I heard a man ask and turned to see one of the older lords addressing his wife, knowing he was within earshot of Mareke and I. "That alliance he spoke of has drained him of any happiness."

"How much time does she have to produce an heir before an annulment becomes an option?" The wife replied wickedly.

Mareke stiffened next to me, but I merely led her and Adnan to the high table, not saying a word about what we had both heard. What comfort could I offer her if the man was not far from the truth.

Before we mounted the steps to the high table, Beinion intercepted us.

"What are you doing here?" Mareke asked, attempting to compose herself. "Should you not be at home with your wife and new daughter?"

Beinion grinned at the mention of his child that had arrived less than a week earlier.

"You know Vanya, Your Majesty. She cannot miss a celebration, but since she had to tonight, she forced me to come so that I can relay all of the details."

Mareke laughed at the antics of her friend. "Give her our love. Tell her that I cannot wait to meet precious Marilla."

"I will," he promised. "I will not be staying long; for dinner and perhaps a goblet of wine."

As he left, I grasped his forearm and offered my congratulations, before leading Mareke and Adnan up the steps and to our seats.

Out of the three of us, Adnan was the only one who ate a decent amount. I could not stomach the food and out of the corner of my eye I watched Mareke push her food around on her plate.

My legs were leaden when I stood once more to begin the insufferable evening of mingling and dancing. Adnan was left with Lady Belethiel as I offered Mareke my hand.

Mareke did not say a word as I spun her onto the floor and we went through the steps as though they were a stiff, second nature. Again, there was hardly any applause and I wondered what it might have sounded like if it had been Arwen in my arms. They would have roared their approval for the gentle, fair Queen.

"King Elessar," I heard someone call my name and saw Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth, flocked by two of his sons and his dark-haired daughter.

"Prince Imrahil," I said, as Mareke and I approached. He bowed briefly to me and then his eyes travelled to my wife.

"I do not believe you have had the honor of meeting the Queen," I said, trying to say all of the right things.

"I have not," he said kindly, turning toward her and taking her dark hand in his. "My second grandchild was born a few days before your wedding and it was too happy an occasion to tear myself from, Your Majesty. I hope you can understand." He bent over her hand and kissed it.

"Of course I can," she replied. "Family is of the utmost importance, my lord."

"My heart is truly glad that I have met you now," Imrahil returned. "Allow me to introduce three of my four children." The two young men were striking with their refined bone structure and dark hair. "Erchirion and Amrothos, my youngest sons. My eldest is at home watching over things for me," he said.

In turn, each of the men kissed the back of Mareke's hand and she greeted them warmly and they smiled in her presence.

"And this is my daughter, Lothiriel."

The young woman stepped forward and I could tell that she and Mareke were of an age. I had met her at my coronation and I had thought then that she stood apart from the rest of Gondor's noblewomen. Imrahil's family stood apart. They had let the strict customs of Gondor loosen in their seaside home.

"I have been looking forward to meeting Your Majesty since you arrived," she said excitedly. "I am glad I have finally had the chance."

"As am I," Mareke agreed.

I turned to speak with Imrahil and his sons, but could not help but overhear the women's conversation.

"If I may speak plainly," Lothiriel said. "I have been so looking forward to our meeting because from what I have heard of you, you might be able to understand how I feel when I am in Minas Tirith."

"And how is that?" Mareke asked.

"Like an outsider."

Mareke was silent for a moment, perhaps weighing her words before she spoke. "As of right now, Minas Tirith is not the most friendly place I have ever been," she admitted. "But the King spoke of making changes to the culture here. We might be hopeful yet."

I continued to speak with Imrahil and his sons for a while longer and every once in awhile our conversation was interrupted by the laughter of Lothiriel and Mareke behind us.

"I am glad they are enjoying one another's company so much," Imrahil said to me.

"As am I," I responded. I had enjoyed our talk of politics more than any discussion of my wife. "The Queen has found it rather difficult to make friends here."

"And that is a shame," Amrothos said, looking over my shoulder to Mareke. "She seems to be a very kind, warm woman."

"Indeed," I said shortly.

Imrahil and his sons looked at me for a moment and then Amrothos went to Mareke once more.

"Your Majesty, would you honor me with a dance?"

Mareke looked a little taken aback. I could not remember anyone but myself ever taking her onto the dance floor and that had only been when it was required of me.

"The honor would be mine, Prince Amrothos," she said, placing her hand in his.

We all watched as he spun her gracefully around the floor.

"I hope he is not saying anything inappropriate," Imrahil muttered.

Mareke was laughing at whatever the young prince had said as he maneuvered them around the dancefloor.

"He has been my hardest to rein in, though Lothiriel proved to be a close second," Imrahil said with a jesting grin in his daughter's direction.

"I am sure she had to be quite tough to be raised around three brothers," I said, smiling as well.

"You have no idea, Your Majesty," she returned.

When they returned to our small group, Gimli had joined me.

"After that dance, lass, I thought you could use a goblet of wine," he said, proffering what he had brought to Mareke.

"Gimli, you are always coming to my rescue," she said with a breathless laugh, resting a hand on his shoulder affectionately.

Gimli's cheeks colored beneath his beard as he smiled up at her.

She glanced in my direction and the smile slowly left her face, before forcing it back when turning to Lothiriel and her brothers.

I could feel Gimli's gaze on me.

"Is something the matter?" I asked him shortly.

"Not with me, lad," he said with a shrug before going over to join Mareke and the siblings from Dol Amroth.

"Mellon, you look rather put out," Legolas said, silently coming up next to me.

"Can I not be left in peace?" I demanded, exasperated with his and Gimli's and the Dol Amrothian's looks.

"Tonight I would not expect so," he said. "But there is something that might brighten your spirits."

I looked at him curiously, but could think of nothing that would make me feel better. "I doubt it."

Just at that moment, two Elves, identical to one another came forward through the crowd.

Legolas had been right. I smiled broadly. "Elladan! Elrohir! What are you doing here?" I stepped forward and hugged them both tightly. I had not seen them since my coronation.

"This is to be the Age of Men," Elladan said. I could only ever tell it was him speaking because he had a small scar that ran from his right temple over his eyebrow.

"Where else could we be than this stronghold of Men?" Elrohir asked. "Visiting our foster brother?"

I laughed out loud. "I suppose this is the perfect place to be then."

I escorted the twins to the refreshment table and we all took a goblet of wine.

"Legolas has provided nicely for the festivities," Elrohir said.

"We should go slowly with it. There is a very limited supply of Thranduil's wine left."

Elladan and Elrohir were the Lords of Rivendell, the last settlement for the Elves. After the War, the fair race had sailed West in droves, leaving a very small number left. Elladan and Elrohir were putting off their decision in regards to living like mortals or sailing with the immortal people.

"Where is your new Queen, Estel?" Elladan asked.

I had not heard my childhood nickname in so long. It took me back to being young and spending my days with the twins, happily absorbing all they taught me of the ways of their people.

"Speaking with Gimli I believe," I replied.

The twins exchanged a look. "Are you not going to introduce us to your wife, Aragorn?"

I sighed. "Of course I am." I led the way back to where Mareke and Lothiriel were being entertained by the Dwarf.

Lothiriel sank into the background when she saw me approaching.

"How lovely," Gimli grumbled. "More Elves."

"Gimli," Mareke chided with a light laugh, her back to us. "Whatever are you talking about?"

She followed his eyes and turned around. "Oh," she said, rather surprised. "More Elves." Her face was friendly, but she looked to me to help her orient herself in the situation.

"Mareke, these are my foster brothers, Elladan and Elrohir of Imladris," I said.

Again, both men bent over her hand, the black gem glinting in the torchlight, and kissed it, but I could not take my eyes from her shocked face. It had all clicked into place on who the twins were.

"My lords," she said, less confidently than normal. "It is a pleasure to meet you both. What a wonderful surprise." Her face had gone pale and the twins were studying her as only Elves could.

"You have nothing to fear from us," Elrohir said gently.

Mareke nodded. "I need to make sure that you have proper accommodations while you are here with us," she said. "Excuse me."

When she had left, the twins both looked at me.

"I am not discussing my marriage with you two of all people," I said sternly.

"Your brothers?" Elladan asked.

"That is not exactly how I think of you when it comes to my marriage."

"That is what we are in any situation," Elrohir said.

"Not in this one."

"Very well," Elrohir replied.

"We shall discuss it later," Elladan said, more stern than his brother.

In that instant, they reminded me of their father and the expressions he had given me when I would step out of line and need to learn a lesson.

A few more hours passed and I spent the evening mingling when I had to, but trying to stay with Legolas, Gimli, and the twins. However, very frequently I caught them searching for Mareke through the crowd.

I glanced at the high table to see Adnan fighting against going to bed with his nurse and I went to him.

"You may take him to bed if he is being too difficult for Lady Belethiel," I told Mareke.

"As you wish," she replied. Before I could say anything else she had hauled Adnan onto her hip, which she never did in public and stalked off through the hall.

"I have never seen lonelier eyes on a person," Elrohir said as as I returned to the small group. Many others had left the feast to see what was going on in the other levels of the city.

"Than the King?" Gimli asked.

"No," Elrohir replied. "The Queen."

"I am not discussing this with you. I already said that," my tone brokered no room for an argument, but my foster brothers were undeterred and unintimidated by me.

"That is not an option," Elladan said. "We cannot sit idly by and watch you, who we practically raised, acting in such a way. Who are you, Estel? You are not the kind and conscientious man you were."

"I had not noticed that he was gone," I bit back. "I wonder what happened."

Legolas and Gimli stood from the table we had occupied and left without a word, not wanting to be a part of the impending disagreement.

"I have never known you to pity yourself," Elladan continued. Besides his scar it was possible to tell the two apart because he was the most outspoken of the two.

"Well then perhaps after so many years, I deserve to."

"What is there to pity?" Elrohir asked. "Your Kingdom is thriving and at peace, you have a great many friends who would do anything for you. Is your wife that awful? She did not seem so upon our brief encounter and Legolas and Gimli only had the kindest things to say of her. Those of your people who did bother to speak to her this evening were smiling the entire time. Imrahil's sons and daughter could not contain their laughter as they spoke to the Queen."

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked. "You know perfectly well what is the matter. I do not see the point in this discussion. Why did you come here? Just to look at me with her same eyes? To haunt me with your very resemblance to your sister?"

"And where is she?" Elladan demanded, rather roughly. "Where is our sister, Estel?"

"Elladan," Elrohir said quietly, trying to calm his brother.

"No. Perhaps he has not said it out loud. Perhaps he just needs to keep saying it until it sinks in." He looked at me evenly with the same grey eyes that had looked at me for years, that all three of the Elrondian siblings possessed. "She is gone. Through no fault of your own, Arwen sailed. She will not return to these lands."

I looked away from him.

"Estel," Elrohir said gently, leaning across the table towards me. "You know he speaks the truth even if his manner is a bit uncouth."

I blinked furiously, feeling tears pricking my eyes.

Many more people had deserted the tables around us and the hall was nearly empty. I was grateful for the relative solitude. The real festivities were happening in the streets.

"I did not deserve what happened to me," I said quietly so that my voice would not break.

"No, no one believes that you did," Elrohir replied. "But you are not the man you once were. That man had pushed through a great many obstacles. Elladan and I knew your father well and Arathorn would not have approved of this."

"He died before his heart could break," I said shortly.

"It would certainly break now," Elladan retorted.

I sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

It was Elrohir who spoke. "Be kind to her."

"I have done much for Mareke and her son."

"We have heard in great detail what you have done for the boy and that is commendable, truly," Elladan said. "But your wife is practically a child, caring for a child, in a strange land with no one here to support her."

"She has friends," I replied.

"I saw none tonight," Elrohir said.

"It seems like what she has are plenty of naysayers," Elladan said, his face morphing into one of disgust. "There is no way you cannot hear what your people say about her, Estel. 'Heathen whore' and 'Southron witch.' I barely spoke a sentence to the woman, but I wanted to put every one of them in their proper places. And there you stood pretending that it was perfectly fine for people to say such things about the woman you married."

"Whether you wanted to or not," Elrohir picked up for his brother and my head spun between the two of them. "You did marry her and you have some responsibility to not only her child but Mareke as well."

I put my head in my hands, elbows braced on the table.

"We are not against you, Estel," Elladan said quietly. "We have only ever wanted you to be happy. Your life has never been easy, but now it seems you are the one making it more difficult than it need be."

"I am going to retire," I said rubbing my eyes.

"Very well. Sleep well, muindor (brother)," Elrohir said.

"At least think of what we have said," Elladan said by way of goodnight.

I nodded and left them sitting there and tried to drown out their whisperings to each other that I could still hear.

I had nearly made it to my room when my feet guided me elsewhere and I found myself standing outside of Mareke's chambers. The reproaches of my brothers were ringing in my ears. All of my life they had guided me. I had known I had been unfair to her, but to have it pointed out to me by those I respected most of all was jarring.

Mareke was probably asleep. She retired, or had all but been sent, to her chambers long ago. I quietly pushed the door to her sitting room open and found it deserted. The embers were dying in the fire. I stood there aimlessly for a long while, staring at the coals.

My attention immediately went to Adnan's nursery door as someone pulled it open from the inside. It was not the little boy, but his mother who slipped out. I did not say a word, but when she looked up from closing the door quietly she let out a yelp of fright and her hand went to her throat.

"Aragorn," she said when she had gathered herself. "What are you doing?"

"I might ask the same," I replied, trying to put off any other discussion.

"Oh," she looked back at the door she had just closed. "I dozed off with him when I put him to bed."

I could have guessed as much. Her hair was escaping the tight bun, her dress was rumpled from where she had laid on it, and her dark eyes were bleary.

"I see."

"Did you need something? It has to be very late," she said, not moving around the sofa towards me, but staying exactly where she was.

"I can retire," I said.

She looked at me blankly. "I may have missed something, but did you require something from me?"

My mind was blank and I just stared at her for a long moment. Her skin looked even darker in the dying light of the fire and her wild curls were framing her face as was a red line from her own crown.

"If you do not, I would very much like to go to sleep," she said.

"I wanted to apologize," I said quickly.

She looked at me, waiting for more.

"I wanted to apologize for my treatment of you of late."

"I forgive you," she said and I could detect that she was saying whatever would make me depart her chambers with the most haste.

"No, truly. I have been callous towards you for months now and you do not deserve it," I said.

"It is cyclical," she said quietly. "I was not very gracious towards you in the beginning so of course it is only natural that you stop giving me any more chances."

"But you are hurting now and everyone can see it. I have been choosing to ignore it."

Her eyes immediately met mine, but they were hard. "Someone told you you should make amends with me?"

I did not reply immediately. I knew I seemed ingenuous because I had not come of my own accord and that was the truth. If Elladan and Elrohir had not sat down with me, I would have had another goblet of wine and gone straight to bed.

Before I could come up with anything acceptable to say, she was moving towards me, but past me just as quickly.

"I had been waiting and waiting for something similar to an apology and it was not even your idea," she said over her shoulder.

"Mareke," I began.

"No," she said softly and I could see her eyes welling up in the dim light from the torch near her bedroom door. "When I put Adnan to bed after our Yule celebration, I sat and waited for you for hours and you did not come. I merely wanted someone to talk to. About anything."

I took a step toward her and she shied away.

"And tonight," she began, but her voice caught in her throat. "And tonight, you practically sent me from the feast to be here alone. Why? Had I done something wrong? Embarrassed you in front of someone important? Or could you just not stand the sight of me any longer?"

She wiped away a tear that slipped down her cheek.

I was frozen where I stood, utterly ashamed of myself and could find nothing to say.

"Now if you require nothing else of me, I am going to retire," she said and before I could protest she stole into her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Please let me know what you thought about it. You are making me want to crank this story out when you review and favorite! Makes me feel like I'm doing something right! Like I said, I live for the reviews! And honestly, I am so open to your ideas and what you think would really work for our characters!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	19. Chapter 19

I cannot thank you all enough for your kind reviews and all of the follows and favorites! You are really making it so enjoyable to update this story, as I say every time I post. Heads up, the ending of this chapter did not go as I had originally planned, but it came to me as I was writing. I hope you like it and think it works! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen (Mareke)

Besides Imrahil's family and Elladan and Elrohir, not many people had come to Minas Tirith for the New Age celebration. Most other rulers had decided to celebrate with their own people.

Imrahil and the Elrondian twins stayed for another week after the celebration and I grew more and more comfortable around them all.

When the twins had appeared out of nowhere on the day of the New Age celebration, I had nearly fainted when I realized who they were, but they were kind to me and I felt as though in their time in Minas Tirith that they sought my company out more than Aragorn's.

"Your Majesty," Elladan said, only discernable by the scar on his temple, coming upon me with his brother as I returned to my rooms from dropping Adnan off with Gimli. I had become sidetracked in the library for over an hour and had a stack of books tucked under my arm.

"Elladan, Elrohir," I greeted them in turn. They were clad in gray, which I had learned was their usual attire. "I was just going to warm myself by my fire. These halls are so drafty. Could I interest you in some tea or other refreshment?" I asked them. They were not affected by the cold as we mortals were, but they nodded their agreement nonetheless.

I ushered them into my stone sitting room and they took two chairs that flanked the fireplace and Lady Ioreth brought in a tray with tea and crackers for myself and my guests.

"We are to be leaving soon," Elrohir said, taking a teacup from my hands.

I gave a sad smile. "I will hate to see you go." His brother took another cup from me. "I must admit that I did not imagine we would foster such a friendship."

"Surely you do not believe that you are not worthy of being anyone's friend," Elladan said directly.

Shrugging, I sat down on the sofa that faced the fireplace and let it warm my chilled body.

"Perhaps not many have taken the time to know you, Mareke, but those who have are quite taken by you and full of respect for you," Elladan continued on. "And the ones who have become your friends are worth more than a hundred Minas Tirith courtesans apiece," he said sincerely.

"I am glad you think so," I said gratefully.

"I hope we have not caused trouble for you," Elrohir said.

I raised an eyebrow, confused. "Of course you have not. I have more than enjoyed your time here with us."

"We do not generally pry so much, but did Estel speak with you after the New Age celebration?" Elrohir asked.

I thought back to when he had frightened me in my own chambers that night and given the apology that was not his. It had been the last time we had been together alone.

"He did," I said slowly.

"But it does not appear as if it went well," Elladan said. They had dined with Aragorn and I and the rest of our guests every night, but they could tell that we were not any closer than we had been that evening.

"Elladan, Elrohir," I said gently. "I appreciate your concern and I am truly grateful that you think highly enough of me to speak up for me, but I would hate for your relationship with Aragorn to be marred because of his marriage to me."

"Let me assure you, Mareke, that the only way our relationship will be marred is if he does not act like the man we used to know. We have never seen him like this and it is frustrating," Elladan replied.

"He is very unhappy," I said quietly.

"He should not be," Elladan said in his outspoken manner.

Elrohir looked at his more rash brother. "Perhaps he should be unhappy, but that does not excuse his actions, or lack thereof, towards you. He does not treat his friends in such a manner no matter unhappy he is. You have nothing to do with his unhappiness. You did not cause it. And from what I have come to know of you I do not think you can be working against him."

"I believe he has a right to be unhappy." I was truly uncomfortable discussing Aragorn with his brothers. He was so miserable because the woman he had loved with his entire self had deserted him. Said woman was Elladan and Elrohir's younger sister.

"Perhaps you are right, but that does not give him the right to treat you as though it is your fault somehow," Elrohir said. "You should at least feel comfortable and protected here."

"The King took my son and I in much earlier than he was supposed to. He has protected us from the beginning," I assured them.

They nodded.

"If I may be so bold, you have come here alone the two of you. Perhaps, and I do not mean this unkindly, but perhaps you do not understand how exactly he feels. I am not trying to sound ungrateful, for I greatly appreciate your goodwill toward me, but to love someone and to lose them is incomprehensible. There can be a week straight of happy days, there can be a month or six months of feeling better and then it steals over you. It is a fog, a heavy blanket of grief that will probably never leave completely."

"Your husband died, Mareke," Elladan said bluntly. "Arwen left of her own accord."

His words, in their frankness, took me aback, but fortunately I did not have to come up with a response.

Adnan came bounding into the room, Gimli trailing behind him.

"Are these lordlings giving you trouble, Your Majesty?" Gimli asked, chest puffed out.

I shook my head and could not help but smile at his bravado.

"Master Dwarf," the elves replied.

I knew that Gimli no longer carried his grudge against the fairer race, but he liked to pretend he did.

Elladan and Elrohir stood and made their way to the door. Elladan gripped my shoulder as he passed, whispering so that I could just barely hear him, "You do not have to protect him."

"Did you have a good lesson?" I asked, pulling Adnan onto my lap and gesturing for Gimli to join us around the fire. My head was spinning from what they had said and I could not focus on my son's answer.

Perhaps they were right and I did not have to submit so easily to Aragorn. He would forever forward be my king and I would have to act a certain way, but I was, quite honestly, tired of putting myself in his way, hoping for a different outcome every time we were together.

ooooOoooo

"Gimli said we might find you here!" Lothiriel said, bounding into Adnan's nursery, her brothers in tow.

On occasion, Adnan and I had snuck Duma into the nursery to escape the cold and he was pacing around the room, circling Adnan and I where we sat playing a game of cards on the floor.

"You have caught me at a rather unqueenly moment," I said, making no move to stand or compose myself.

"All the better," Amrothos laughed.

Adnan had taken the Dol Amrothian siblings out into the garden as he had our other guests and shown them his pet.

"That thing still terrifies me," Amrothos muttered as Duma plopped himself on my lap as though he were a domestic kitten. I groaned at his weight, but scratched behind his ear, causing him to purr.

"A Swan Knight terrified of a cat?" I jested.

"I told you he will not hurt you," Adnan said, exasperated that anyone would be afraid of his companion.

"I am not as brave as you, Adnan," Amrothos admitted.

Erchirion smirked. "He is quite the coward actually."

"I am not afraid of you," Amrothos sneered at his brother.

"Apparently being in a nursery has brought out the children in my brothers," Lothiriel rolled her eyes. "They used to fight terribly. The nurses would be beside themselves and Ada would be sent for. Quite the debacle nearly every day."

"Ah and I remember one quite unruly princess gleefully jumping into the fray on most of those occasions."

Lothiriel's cheeks colored. I had to laugh at their antics.

"Do you have siblings?" She asked me, trying to change the subject.

The corners of my mouth immediately turned down. "I do," I replied. "An older brother."

"Then you know," Lothiriel said, even though I knew she could sense that Na'man and I did not share the same relationship she did with her brothers.

The last time I had seen Na'man, I had left his rooms with blood running down my chin and into my mouth and it had been no childish bout of wrestling.

"Now, back to the subject at hand," I said, quickly changing the subject. "Why were you three looking for me?"

"Well Lothiriel had an idea," Amrothos said, looking pointedly at his younger sister.

I looked at her as well.

"We are travelling to Emyn Arnen to visit Faramir and Eowyn before we head back to Dol Amroth," she said. "I thought you might like to accompany us."

"That sounds lovely. I have missed Eowyn desperately," I admitted.

"Faramir was the one who told me that I might find a friend in you," Lothiriel said sheepishly.

"I am glad he did. Your cousin is one of the most gentle men I have ever had the pleasure of meeting," I replied. "I would very much like to go with you. Of course I will have to ask the King."

I glanced up at Amrothos and saw something pass over his face that unsettled me.

"Very well," he said. "I cannot see why he would object."

There was some hidden meaning there, but perhaps not so hidden. I was sure that at the New Age celebration it had been quite obvious that the King had not wanted anything to do with me. Why would he care if I left for a couple of weeks to visit a friend?

"Our father is not going," Lothiriel said. "Perhaps the King will say no when he learns that you will be under the protection of these two." Amrothos and Erchirion grumbled at her.

"Can I go?" Adnan asked, drawing me from my thoughts.

"Oh I suppose," Erchirion said, teasing my son with his slow response.

"We will have to ask Strider tonight," I told my son.

"Hopefully you will be able to join us," Erchirion said kindly. "We are leaving the day after next."

ooooOoooo

Later that night we were all mingling in my sitting room. Legolas and Gimli were present, as well as the Elrondian twins, and family from Dol Amroth. Aragorn was across the room from where I stood with Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and Gimli.

"Ask him, Mama," Adnan said nudging against my leg rather forcefully. "Ask him."

"Not right this instant," I replied.

"What are you so impatient about, little prince?" Legolas asked, looking down at my son.

"We are going on a trip," Adnan said importantly.

"Hush, Adnan," I said rather sternly. "We will discuss it later."

He crossed his arms over his chest and went to find better company.

"Lothiriel invited us to visit Faramir and Eowyn with them on their way home," I said as way of explanation to Gimli's curious face.

"It might do you some good to visit Ithilien," the Dwarf replied.

It was my turn to look at him curiously.

"You and Lady Eowyn seemed quite compatible," he said with a shrug.

Eventually everyone left my rooms but Aragorn. As the adults had stood around talking, Adnan had found himself a place on a sofa and had fallen soundly asleep, despite the noise. I took a step towards him, but Aragorn laid a hand on my arm. "Allow me."

He gingerly scooped my son into his arms and took him into the nursery. I watched from the doorway as he mimicked what I did when I tucked Adnan in. The King pulled his small boots from his feet and then brought the heavy blankets to his chin, brushing the hair away from his face before ushering me back into the sitting room..

"Did I do it correctly?" He asked with a small smile.  
"You did," I conceded.

"Should we retire?" Aragorn asked and I knew what that meant and nothing seemed less appealing than taking him into my bedchamber. The visits had been less frequent with all of guests for the New Age celebration.

"I have something to ask you first, if you do not mind," I said quickly.

"Of course not," he said. Instead of going into my bedroom, he took a seat on the sofa, leaving enough room for me to join him, but instead I sat across from him on the other one.

"I was hoping that you might permit Adnan and I to travel to Ithilien with Imrahil's children," I said. "They have invited us to accompany them before they go back to their home."

Aragorn looked at me for a long moment. "Oh," was all he said for a long moment. "And you would enjoy that?" He asked finally.

"Very much so. I took quite a liking to Eowyn and Faramir is so kind. I want to meet their child desperately."

He had a look on his face that I never seen before. It seemed to be a mix of disappointment and something I could not place.

"Do you think it wise to travel to Ithilien when we are to leave for Harad eminently?" He asked.

"I had not intended on a very long visit in Ithilien, but I am asking your permission so if you think I should not go all you have to do is say so," I looked at him evenly, practically daring him to say no with my gaze alone.

"Of course I cannot say no," he sighed. "I had just been thinking that it would be nice to have the palace back to just the two of us after such a long season of celebrating and hosting friends and family."

I could have fainted at that very moment.

"I was hoping that we might spend more time together," he continued, looking down at his boots.

"What?" I asked blankly. Surely I had not understood him correctly.

He took my question as cruel rather than a misunderstanding, but perhaps he was not wrong. "That is probably the last thing you would like to do after how I have behaved, but I thought it might be good for us," he offered quietly.

After talking to Elladan and Elrohir, I felt even more the injustice of what he was doing. How much of his actions were his own or just a product of being scolded.

"I am not saying that I am not to blame for this," I waved my hand in between us. "But I have rather settled into what it has become."

Aragorn sat still not meeting my gaze. I had let him behave however he wanted and he could continue to do so, but my contentment would not hinge on how he acted towards me.

"Now if you would still like to retire that is fine with me," I said.

He looked at me incredulously before answering. "No, you go ahead."

Aragorn made no move to stand as I did and after a moment of looking down at him, I made my way to bedroom.

"Mareke," he called after me. I stopped and turned but he was still staring straight ahead of him. "You and Adnan may go to Ithilien."

ooooOoooo

"I want to ride my own horse," Adnan said stubbornly, jerking away from Amrothos who was going to lift him onto my saddle where I already sat. The child had been wearing on my nerves of late and I thought of leaving him behind with Lady Belethiel in that instant.

Before I could say something harsh, Aragorn stepped forward and gently moved Amrothos out of the way.

"I know you do," he said soothingly, crouching in front of the boy. "But Fahall is not up for such a long distance yet. When we return from Harad you and I will start taking him on longer and longer rides until he is ready to bear you to Ithilien and beyond. How does that sound?"

"Fine, I suppose," Adnan replied, scuffing the hay and dust on the stable floor with his boot.

"Very good." Aragorn held him under the arms and lifted him up to me. "Be safe the two of you."

"They are in good hands," Amrothos promised the King, but Aragorn was still looking up at me. He gave Adnan's knees a squeeze, before finally turning to the young Prince of Dol Amroth and nodding, taking a step back so we might depart.

It took less than a day to reach Emyn Arnen riding at a steady trot. There was a layer of snow on the ground and the wind was biting. Adnan was wrapped in his own cloak and I had also wrapped mine around him so he was warm and snug against me, peeking out from a part he had made. For the most part, it was a quiet ride. Everyone wanted to get to our destination and out of the cold. The Dol Amrothians were used to their seaside home and Adnan and I had come from the dry heat of a desert.

We had decided to surprise Eowyn with my presence. She had been expecting Faramir's cousins, but it had been a very last minute decision for me to join them.

We rode through the series of hills that surrounded Faramir and Eowyn's home and when we mounted one we could see the modest stone building nestled in a small valley. We eagerly rode down and left our mounts with the stable hands before heading for the building and the warmth it offered.

The three siblings walked shoulder to shoulder in front of Adnan and I so that we would be hidden from view. There were no high regal steps to mount. The place was humble like it's creators, as it had had to be built from the ground up after the War. Osgiliath had been the capital of Ithilien, but Emyn Arnen was the ancestral home of the Stewards of Gondor, though no one had lived there for centuries, and Aragorn had gifted it to Faramir after his coronation.

Faramir and Eowyn warmly greeted their guests, hugging them all and only when Eowyn looked up from hugging Lothiriel did she see me standing behind the young woman.

She yelped in surprise and I held my arms out to her. Though we had only met the one time at my wedding, we had kept up a constant correspondence and I felt as though she had been a friend for years.

Eowyn hugged me tightly. "What are you doing here?" She asked, holding me at arm's length.

"Adnan and I could not pass up the opportunity to visit when these three so graciously extended an invitation."

As I studied her, I could see the exhaustion of new motherhood plain on her face.

"Come in, come in," Faramir said, ushering us all into his hall. There were fires blazing in every grate and we were more than happy to position ourselves in front of them. Adnan wrapped himself back in my cloak and peered into the fire and around him at his surroundings.

The decorations were eclectic. The hall, though made of stone, was not cold like Minas Tirith. There were paintings of Faramir's family and ancestors hanging about and tapestries from Rohan adorning the walls.

"Well where is he?" I finally asked.

"He is asleep right now," Eowyn said and I could hear the relief in her voice. She had written that Elboron was particularly fussy and cried often.

"Ah, then let him sleep. We will have plenty of time to meet him later."

Eowyn nodded and led us to our rooms. "I apologize, Mareke. They will not be nearly as grand as what you are used to."

"And I could not be more grateful for that," I said, resting my hand on her arm. "Do not fret over us. We were glad to escape after the crowded New Age celebrations."

Eowyn nodded. "I am not sure where to put you and Adnan," she said. She had already shown the Dol Amrothian siblings to their rooms. "The only room with an attaching chamber is mine and Faramir's."

"Not to worry. Adnan can sleep with me." I ran my fingers through his unruly curls. "Truly Eowyn. We will be just fine here."

"Very well," she replied. "Take some time and get settled. Elboron should be awake in an hour or so."

I nodded and led Adnan into the room she had given us. It was quaint and warm and the bed looked inviting.

"How exciting," I said to Adnan as I crouched and removed his cloak. "Another new place." I lifted him up and tossed him onto the bed, leaping to join him. He giggled wildly and squirmed away from my tickling fingers until he was out of breath. He laid still and stared into my eyes with his dark ones.

"Why did Strider not come?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"He is very busy. You know this," I replied.

"But we are not very far from Minas Tirith and we are not staying long," he continued.

"He just could not make this trip," I said with a shrug, wondering at the shrewdness of my son. "Especially since we are going to Harad so soon."

Adnan looked at me for a long moment before rolling onto his side, showing me his back. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him against my chest and under the covers for a quick nap after the long, cold travels.

It felt like only moments later when Adnan was nudging me awake. "I can hear the baby," he said, rather alarmed.

As I woke, I could hear him too. I had not heard the desperate wailing of an infant in so long, but it came back to me quickly. I stood from the bed and quickly changed into a clean dress. Adnan and I went into the hallway and found Lothiriel doing the same.

"He sounds very unhappy," she said, uncertainly.

I laughed. "Indeed. Perhaps we can offer some help."

We found the door to Eowyn and Faramir's rooms and knocked gently.

Faramir answered looking quite beside himself. "Perhaps you would like to meet him when he has calmed down a bit."

I could sense that Lothiriel was ready to agree and leave, but I shook my head. "Nonsense. Let me see him."

Faramir stood aside and I released Adnan's hand and left him standing with Lothiriel as I went to Eowyn who was standing with the babe cradled in her arms, her hips swaying back in forth. She looked close to tears herself.

"I am so embarrassed," she said as I approached.

"Embarrassed?" I asked. "Whatever for?"

"I do not know what to do with him!" She exclaimed. "I feel as though I were not meant for this!"

"Eowyn," Faramir said gently, from near the doorway.

I took the loosely wrapped bundle from her arms. "Let me show you a trick that always worked with Adnan," I said. "Hopefully it will help."

The babe's face was scarlet from all of the wailing he had done. I took the blanket away from him and spread it on their bed so that the corners were pointing up and down and out to the sides.

"Sshh, sshh, little one. I hear you," I murmured to him as I laid him down in the center of the blanket.

Faramir and Eowyn had crowded close around me to see what magic I was about to work.

"When you carried him, Eowyn, he was not used to having so much space. Imagine you are him and now you have all of this space around you. It would be a little bit overwhelming. If you swaddle him tighter it will bring him a familiar comfort." I brought the bottom corner up so his feet were covered and then I pulled one of the side corners very tightly across Elboron and tucked it snugly behind his back before pulling the other one around him in the same manner. Lifting him back into my arms, his wailing subsided to soft hiccupping.

"You are a natural, Your Majesty," Faramir said in awe.

"Not a natural, I assure you." I nodded toward Adnan. "That one gave me just as much trouble. No, not a natural, a war tried soldier."

I stroked the babe's soft cheeks with the back of my fingers. "There is his beautiful face," I said with a gentle smile.

Eowyn was looking at me with her mouth agape. "Did your mother teach you that?" She asked, after Faramir departed to let the women spend some time together. I knew her parents had died when she was very young.

"No, my father actually," I said with a light laugh. "When he could take no more of hearing Adnan cry down the halls."

Lothiriel peered into the bundle and Adnan tugged roughly at my skirts so that he could see. I took a spot in a chair near the fire and hauled him onto my lap with my free hand. He stared at the tiny infant I held. I could not recall him ever seeing one before.

"Would you like to help me hold him?"

Adnan nodded cautiously and I adjusted all three of us, so that Adnan was "holding" Elboron in his lap.

"You look like you would make a very good big brother, Adnan," Lothiriel said.

I could not see my son's face, but I felt him vehemently shake his head no against my chest.

Eowyn laughed.

"He will have to change his opinion on that," I said with a light laugh.

Both of the women across from me looked at me eagerly.

"Are you expecting?" Eowyn demanded.

I waved their anxiousness away. "Not yet," I replied. "But that is why I am here in Gondor, is it not?"

Their faces fell and I realized that neither of them quite understood my situation. Eowyn had married exactly who she had wanted to and Lothiriel, as of yet unmarried, would be able to do the same it seemed. If Imrahil had intended to make an advantageous match for her the time had passed. It had been nearly three years since the end of the War.

There was a long silence.

"I should not have said that so harshly. Forgive me," I finally said.

Lothiriel shook her head. "No. Do not apologize. It must be very difficult for you."

"I do not want your pity," I replied gently.

"We do not pity you," Eowien said.

"Quite the contrary. I admire you for handling everything as you have." She looked at her hands in her lap. "May I speak frankly?"  
"Of course you may. You need not ask my permission," I replied.

"My family was rather unsettled after the New Age celebration," she said. "It did not seem that the King treated you very well. Amrothos was distraught. He has come think very highly of you."

I sighed.

"No one treats her well in Minas Tirith," Eowyn said angrily.

"The people will tire themselves. They are stuck with me as their Queen for the foreseeable future and they will have to adjust." I looked down to see that my son had dug out one of Elboron's pale pink hands and it was wrapped around Adnan's dark finger. I rested my chin on his head.

"For a very long time, I did not treat the King very well either," I admitted. "It is a difficult situation for all involved."

"But he could be more polite to you in public at least," Lothiriel said.

I smiled at her naivety. "I hope you never have to understand such a situation, my friend."

"Many of us are worried because he is not the King we knew," Eowyn said.

I nodded. "So I have heard and I hate to think that any of that is my doing."

"It is not," Eowyn said quickly.

"Please, let us talk of something else," I said, quite tired of the subject. "I do not have very much time to spend with you all and would like to spend it happily."

Eowyn and Lothiriel did their best, though the conversation lagged occasionally.

ooooOoooo

We spent a little over a week with Faramir and his family and left before the siblings from Dol Amroth. I had given Eowyn and Faramir all of the help I could think of when it came to handling a newborn. Lothiriel had promised to write frequently and I left with a smile on my face.

When we arrived back in Minas Tirith that smile had disappeared. At the top of the steps to our level of the city, Aragorn stood waiting for us.

Adnan released my hand and went running straight for him. The King caught my son as he leapt for him and then threw him very high in the hair causing Adnan to squeal in delight.

"I cannot wait to hear all about your trip," he said with a huge grin, settling Adnan on his hip.

He took a step towards me and rested his free hand lightly on my waist. Before I knew what was happening he had pressed a gentle, lingering kiss to my lips. "Welcome home."

* * *

So there you have it! The baby swaddling thing I actually learned from my dad and it really does work. He does it to every fussy newborn. It might work because it actually comforts them or because they can't breathe. I don't know! Anyway, I hope you liked the update! Let me know what you're thinking! The longer and more rambling the reviews the better!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	20. Chapter 20

Hi everyone! I am back! As I told some of you in my review replies, I was travelling for work for 10 days. I had hoped to get something posted, but was just too busy! Anyway, the last chapter I posted was the most popular and got the most reviews so far and I absolutely loved every single one of them! I hope to hear from you all this time! The reviews made this chapter extra long because I want to make you all happy.

On another note, in my mind I have been picturing Mareke to dress like Missandei from Game of Thrones when she is at home (which she is in this chapter). She may also look a bit like her. If you don't know her, give it a Goog.

Anywho, here's the latest update! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20 (Aragorn)

The applause and cheering was deafening as we rode into the City of Serpents. I could not hear anything else. The city was surrounded by tall walls and as we rode through the gates, the people were lined thickly on the edges of the streets ready to greet their Princess and her son.

Mareke waved to them all and reached down from her horse to accept desert flowers that were handed up to her. Adnan was waving as well and I could feel a current running through the people at having the young boy back in their midst.

I had forgotten that Mareke might have been popular in her home. Whenever she was in public in Minas Tirith there was no one cheering for her. The only thing that could be heard were insults and malicious whispers in my home city.

"Quite a different reception," Gimli said so only I and Legolas could hear it. He was still shouting, but with all of the noise around us there was no concern that anyone else would hear.

There was another, shorter, set of walls that surrounded the royal palace. The sun was setting as we had departed from the boat very early in the morning and had ridden at a steady pace all day to the City of Serpents. The orange sun caused the marble walls of the palace to look even darker than they were; so much different than the white city we had come from.

There was only a small group of four people waiting to greet us, attendants behind them. I recognized two as the King and Queen of Harad, but there were two younger men flanking them. One of them had to be Na'man, Mareke's brother, I surmised. I could not guess at the identity of the second one.

Mareke hurriedly dismounted and pulled Adnan down as well, both hurrying into her parents' arms. There was no such protocol in my wife's city that would forbid such a thing in public. I hung back until they were through.

Mareke continued to talk to her parents, but Adnan went straight to the man who was standing behind his grandmother. The man beamed down at him and picked the boy up before tossing him high into the air. The boy laughed loudly as he was set on the ground. The man said something quietly to Adnan in their language, but his attention was very quickly diverted and I noticed he was staring intently at Mareke.

Adnan drifted back to my side and I glanced at the other man who had said nothing and interacted with no one. This man had to be Mareke's brother. I would have staked the whole treasury of Minas Tirith on that hunch just by looking at the way he stared at the boy. There was no love in his eyes, only a calculating coldness that made me put my hand on the boy's shoulder protectively, moving him so that he was pressed firmly against my leg. Glancing over at Legolas and Gimli to my side I saw that they were both watching Mareke's brother intently as well, which made me feel better. There would be many eyes to watch over Adnan.

Hashad and Khatun stepped forward and gestured for their son to the same. We had a formal introduction and as he gripped my arm limply, my grasp tightened on Adnan's shoulder, sensing through our contact that Na'man was no good, though of course I had already known that.

When her parents went to confer with the attendants on having our things sent into the palace, Mareke moved toward the other man easily, reaching up to run her thumb across a scar on his cheek.

"Baran, you look so much like him," she murmured, seemingly forgetting those around her.

"Have you forgotten your Haradrim already, Your Majesty?" He jested in heavily accented Sindarin before hugging her so tightly against him that her feet lifted from the ground.

Mareke's brother-in-law was not as tall as I was, but he was very broad, thick muscle visible on every part of his body. He wore gray, loose fitting breeches with a blood red sash tied around his waist and a vest of the same color that was open in the front with nothing underneath but his dark skin.

Immediately, she went back to her native language and I could no longer understand what was being said.

I fell into step with Hashad as we entered his palace. It was only one level and built of nearly black marble. He explained that there were two layers of the walls on the outside. One attracted the sun and so the other had been installed to keep the corridors a bit darker and cooler during the scorching desert days. Even as we walked at a leisurely pace to our rooms I could feel droplets of sweat running down my neck and soaking into my tunic.

I found myself unable to focus on what Hashad was saying, but instead was craning my neck in a very un-regal manner to watch Mareke. She had her arm looped through her brother-in-law's, for that is who he had to be, and they were deep in discussion. Adnan left my side and darted up to her. Her dark hand went into his curls absentmindedly as it often did.

Gimli and Legolas were first shown to their rooms.

Khatun said something to Mareke in their language and she turned to the Elf and Dwarf to translate, arm still looped through her brother-in-law's. "Food will be sent up to your rooms tonight since it is so late. You should get settled in and rested tonight. Tomorrow will be the welcome feast and you will want to have all of your energy for that," she said kindly.

They both nodded and retreated into the side by side chambers.

We walked a ways along the same corridor before we came to another door. Once more Khatun turned to her daughter and said something rapidly in Haradrim that I had no hope of understanding. I knew the older woman could speak Sindarin, but it appeared to be easier, and safer, to use her own language in her home and have her daughter translate.

"These are my chambers," Mareke said quietly. "If you would like your own that can very easily be arranged."

I had tried to be more friendly and even affectionate with Mareke when she had returned from Ithilien. She was not cold to me in the few weeks that we had in Minas Tirith before journeying to her home, but she was not as engaged as I had hoped she might be.

"Nonsense. This will work perfectly."

Her look was one of surprise, but she conveyed the information back to her mother, who turned to me with a soft smile and a nod.

I entered the rooms behind Mareke and Adnan and to my slight irritation the other man followed as well.

"Oh Aragorn, I neglected to introduce you to my brother-in-law," Mareke said offhandedly, confirming my guess at who he was, when she noticed us standing in such close proximity. "This is Baran."

I turned and gave a forced smile as I clasped the man's forearm only briefly. His grip was vice-like and his dark eyes never left mine.

"Truly, Aragorn," Mareke said when we both turned back to face her where she sat at her vanity, undoing the tight bun at the nape of her neck and replacing it with a quick plait. I had seen her with her hair down on only a few occasions. "You do not have to stay in these chambers. It would be no trouble at all to have your own accommodations."

I quickly glanced at the man who was standing to my side. Adnan had run off into the connecting room that must have been his and I had no way to busy myself, to appear nonchalant. Baran had a smirk playing on his lips. Perhaps the King and Queen had told him of our seemingly strange customs in Minas Tirith.

"Nonsense," I replied as casually as I could. "This will be just fine."

She nodded her assent, though I imagined she thought it was strange that I would agree to such a thing.

"I shall leave you two to settle in," Baran said in his heavy accent. The same impudent smile was on his lips as though to say that he knew it would be our first night spent together all the way through.

I ignored him and paced around the room as he left, surveying the rooms that Mareke had grown up in. She went to find Adnan and after a few long moments she came back in and rummaged through the chest of drawers until she found one of the same long-sleeved, high necked nightgowns that she wore in Minas Tirith. I thought that she would be very hot in such a thing in her home.

"They have brought food. It is in the sitting room. Of course, Adnan has already been in it," she said with a tired smile. "He is sleeping now."

"You are not going to eat?" I called after her as she stepped behind a screen in the corner to change.

"I am exhausted," she replied, stepping out, looking every bit the modest, Gondoran wife at bedtime.

I nodded. "I shall have a bit then I suppose."

Mareke did not say anything as I left the room. I surveyed the food when I came into the sitting room. There seemed to be some sort of flat bread, strange fruit that I had never seen, and some cheese that tasted very different than what we had in Minas Tirith.

After eating, I went back into the bedroom to find that Mareke had fallen quickly to sleep. She was practically clinging to one edge of the bed, trying to leave plenty of space between the two of us. I kicked my boots off and changed into my own sleeping shirt and as gently as I could, slipped into the bed, feeling the silk sheets slide over my bare legs. I listened to her light, rhythmic breathing, but stared at the ceiling, until it lulled me to sleep as well.

ooooOoooo

I slept much later than usual after our long journey. I woke to the sound of voices in the language that I did not understand coming from the sitting room. Dressing quickly, I went to see what was going on, but soon enough the irritation from the day before returned when I saw that Mareke was sitting on one of the low sofas with Baran.

"Good morning," she said.

I nodded in her direction and took a seat on another sofa. My legs stretched in front of me, not being able to bend them as I could on the taller furniture at home.

The other man continued to speak to Mareke in Haradrim. The topic was obviously very serious.

"I would appreciate it if you could inform your men, those who are more loyal to my son than my brother, that they should watch Adnan extra closely," Mareke said, slipping into Sindarin.

Baran replied as though he had not noticed the change and went on his own tongue.

"Baran," Mareke said gently. "Please, speak so the King can understand."

He looked at her for a moment before throwing a disdainful glance in my direction.

"It will be done, of course, Mareke," he said without formally addressing her. "His safety is my priority, I can assure you." His accent was thick and it was not very easy to understand him even though he was speaking a language I knew. "Men will be posted outside of his rooms and yours as well. They will be around, discreetly, wherever you and he go. You have nothing to fear. No one who wishes you harm will be able to get anywhere near either of you."

"That is good to know," I said.

Mareke gave me a small smile, but Baran continued to ignore me.

After a bit longer of listening to Baran expand on his plans to keep Adnan safe, I rose to my feet. "I should be on my way. I have meetings to attend with your father. Hopefully, I will be back before you leave for the feast."

Something about leaving Mareke with her brother-in-law made me very uncomfortable, but I had no option. I could not ignore the meetings and negotiations I was to attend with Hashad.

ooooOoooo

I came back with just enough time to spare to change into my more formal clothes. The day had been grueling as we had ironed out more specifics in our treaty.

When I entered the bedroom, Mareke was still in the same Gondoran dress she had been when I had seen her before my meetings. Adnan stood in front of her as she ran her fingers through his thick curls to tame them as best as she could.

I changed into a different tunic and she was still busy putting Adnan into his vest and breeches, smoothing them out.

"You can go ahead of us. We still have a few things to tend to before we will be ready," Mareke said, glancing over her shoulder. "We lost track of time reacquainting ourselves with our home."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Legolas and Gimli stopped by on their way. They should already be in the hall. We will not be too far behind."

I nodded my assent and left the two to finish getting ready. I followed the corridor until I could hear low music and talking behind the door of the great hall and when I pushed it open, Legolas and Gimli were standing just on the other side, looking around them in wonder.

The women were scantily clad in the skirts and tops that Mareke had worn in the first portrait I had seen of her. The men wore the same breeches and vest ensemble that Baran had worn upon our arrival. There was bare, dark skin all around us.

"Your Majesty," Hashad approached. "You and your friends should take your seats at the high table. The food will be served soon." He looked around me. "Where is Mareke?"

"She and Adnan were still getting ready. Mareke assured me that she would follow soon. It seemed as though Adan were giving her a difficult time about preparing for the feast."

"That child has a spirit all his own," Hashad said with an indulgent chuckle, leading us to the table at the front of the room. He and his wife sat in the middle, their son to Khatun's left. There were no chairs and I noticed that everyone was sitting on plush pillows, legs folded before them or underneath them. There were three empty places on Hashad's right. "For you, Makeke, and Adnan," he said, gesturing for me to sit. Baran was on the other end of the three empty places and Legolas and Gimli were seated on his other side, Gimli groaning as he got to the floor.

I sat, continuing to watch the people milling about in silence. Their chatter was loud and happy, everyone was smiling and laughing.

"This is a bit different from your home," Hashad said. It was not a question, as he had seen my home firsthand.

"A bit," I agreed with a small smile. "But different is not bad. In fact some of my own people wanted to experience your home."

It was true. I had heard that Eowyn had been devastated when she realized that she, Faramir, and Elboron could not accompany us because as the Steward of Gondor, it was Faramir's responsibility to take up temporary residence in the White City to oversee that everything went smoothly in my absence.

"We would be more than happy to host anyone who would like to visit in the future."

Hashad and I continued to chat amicably, though I was anxious for Mareke to appear. No one looked upon me unkindly, but they all stared and shot glances in my direction which made me entirely uncomfortable.

"Mahal's balls," I heard Gimli splutter from down the table.

"Gimli," Legolas chided our friend for taking the Vala in vain, even if it was the Dwarvish name given to Aule, the smith.

I glanced down the table at him, but found him transfixed on something else entirely. He was staring at the door and my eyes followed his.

Mareke stood there looking as I had never seen her before. Adnan was holding her hand and they both seemed to be surveying the hall before anyone noticed their presence.

I could not have looked away from her if I had wanted to. She wore the same style of skirt and top as everyone else, but hers was black as night which I found extremely odd. The other women wore reds, blues, and greens. In Minas Tirith, she would have been taken for being in mourning, but that was obviously not the case in her home.

The outfit left little to the imagination. There was a slit in the skirt that reached her upper thigh and the top seemed only to be a long strip of fabric that wrapped around her chest from her shoulders, covering only what was absolutely necessary.

I had only seen her hair down a couple of times, when I had come upon her unexpectedly on a morning before we were married and on our wedding night. It was always either in a bun or in a tight braid. That day though, she wore it natural as though it were a crown and it framed her dark face. It was pushed away from her forehead with a thick black band.

In Minas Tirith, she was always adorned heavily with either the Crown Jewels or the things that Gimli and I had given her, but in Harad, I could only see one piece of jewelry besides the ring I had given her on her finger, a tiny gold hoop in her nose and the finest of gold chains that connected the nose ring with a very small earring on the left side.

Someone shrieked in the hall and then there was a group of young women running toward my wife. They quickly wrapped her in a hug, before turning quite formal, perhaps remembering that she was now a queen. They began to stiffly curtsy and Mareke burst out laughing, waving away their formality, before opening her arms to the five or so women that had swarmed her.

As she greeted her friends, I noticed that she had more tattoos than I had ever seen before. In the original portrait I had been sent there was the snake on her right upper arm and the spiral on her hip. Since she had moved to Minas Tirith I had seen the tattoo underneath the ring I had given her on our wedding day and the sun on the back of her same hand. But from where I sat I could see at least three more and I realized that I had never seen Mareke completely nude.

Looking at her at the feast made me wish I had.

There was what appeared to be the pattern of Duma's fur that spread across her left shoulder, across her chest and back, and down to her elbow. Underneath the snake on her right arm, starting at her wrist were a series of plain rings around her arm, but the most expansive tattoo was on her lower back. It was an enormous flower that resembled the lilies I had in my own garden, but the points of the petals were sharper.

More intriguing than the tattoos were the marks on her hips that peeked above her skirt. They were much lighter than her dark skin and I imagined that they had come from carrying the little boy who had his head resting against her. I could find no other flaw on her body. She was taller than the women who surrounded her and lean, no soft spots that I could see.

The food was being served and Mareke's little group disbanded for the time being as she and Adnan came up and sat next to me. I was relieved when my wife sat next to me and put Adnan between her and Baran, though they exchanged a few words over the boy's head.

When she turned her attention to me, she did not speak and I did not know what to say. I could not gather my thoughts after her seeing her in such a different environment.

"You look…," I began, but Mareke cut me off.

"Different."

"Yes," I said quietly, though it was not what I had wanted to say.

The food was set before me and again it was a medley of things I was unaccustomed to.

Adnan dug in voraciously on Mareke's other side and I took the opportunity of her distraction to timidly try a few things before putting what I found appetizing on my plate.

"Mind your manners," she scolded him gently. "You are a wild animal."

That only seemed to encourage him as he tore into a piece of meat with an unfamiliar seasoning on it.

Mareke merely shook her head and turned back to her own plate, sipping from a small glass before putting fruits and vegetables on her plate.

"Have you tried our beverage?" She asked, nodding in the direction of my own small glass.

I shook my head and reached for it, cautiously taking a sip. It was as sweet as honey, much sweeter than Legolas' wine or anything else I had ever tasted, but it had a distinct burn as it travelled down my throat

"Be careful," she warned as I took another, longer drink. "You will not feel the effects until after it is too late."

She was not lying. After finishing one glass I felt lightheaded in a way I had not felt in a while. I relaxed a little bit as the dinner progressed.

"You did not have so many tattoos in the portrait that was sent to me," I said, touching the leopard pattern on her shoulder closest to me.

"My father thought it might scare you off since you are not from here so only a couple of them were painted."

I laughed out loud. "They do not scare me now. Quite the opposite."

"Well that is lucky since you are now locked into matrimony with me," she said, not unkindly and she was smiling.

"What do they mean?" I asked.

She raised her left hand. "You know about these," she said of the sun and pattern on her left hand. She glanced at the print that I had touched on her shoulder. "That represents adaptability. Many of the widows of them on different parts of their body." Mareke quickly left that topic. "Everyone from Harad has the snake somewhere on them, the rings are for each year a person has lived."

"And this one," I said, leaning backwards to look at the flower.

"While every man picks a weapon to represent his masculinity, every woman picks a flower to represent their femininity. Though I do not think that I fit into that mold very well, I had to choose one so I went with the desert lily," she said with a laugh.

"Mama, Mama," Adnan said and she was tugged away from me though I wanted to keep talking with her to watch her smile. "May I play?" He asked, pointing at a group of children about his age who had taken over residence in a corner of the hall.

It was not me who Mareke turned to, but she looked over her son's head at her brother-in-law who nodded and stood when Adnan did. He ushered the boy in front of him and spoke to one of his men who was watching over the feast. Very soon all of the soldiers in the room had their eyes on Adnan.

Very shortly, Hashad stood up and received the full attention of the room to say a few remarks. "It is an honor to have King Elessar of Gondor and Arnor in our presence and not only because with him he brings my beloved daughter Mareke back into our midst."

I glanced at my wife who was beaming broadly at her father before giving a quick wave to those gathered in the hall, giving her more raucous applause.

"No, if it were not for the open-mindedness of this new King we would not be where we are today. He has been more than generous and even on this trip has brought wagon loads of surplus as we continue to regain our footing in this new Age. It is with great friendship and respect that I welcome King Elessar into our home. I hope you will all show him our gratitude and joy at his presence."

There was light applause, not what I was used to receiving at home, but it would seem that Mareke and I's roles had changed while in the City of Serpents.

"Now let us show him what a Haradrim celebration is truly about!" Hashad clapped twice and music unlike anything I had ever heard before began playing from a corner of the room. The drums alone drove the rhythm and there were only a few instruments accompanying them. A few pipes and flutes that I had never seen and a stringed instrument with a rounded belly that a man was strumming on.

I looked over to Mareke, wanting to dance, but feeling too embarrassed to go and try her steps with her. It mattered not though because Baran was striding back toward the table, glaring daggers at me. I imagined he did not like much the praise Hashad had bestowed upon me.

I knew he was displeased when he spoke so that I could understand him. He was kneeling behind Mareke, both hands planted on either side of her so that they were very very close. She did not turn to meet his gaze, but sat still, caged in by his thick muscular arms. He spoke to her just loud enough so that I could hear him.

"Dance with me, Mareke," he said. "Show your people that you are still Haradrim," he murmured into her ear.

I bit my tongue from reminding them both that she looked every bit the Haradrim princess in her outfit of the evening.

She swivelled around to look at him and something passed between them that I could not lay a name to.

Mareke quickly turned to me. "Do you mind?"

I shook my head. "Of course not," I replied, though I very much wanted to retort differently.

Baran stood and pulled Mareke to her feet as well. Before she was even fully on the floor her hips were moving rhythmically and I could not take my eyes from her. The movement travelled from her hips to her waist to her shoulders. Her arms were moving as though they were liquid; wrists turning and moving from her sides to above her head and back down again.

Baran hardly moved, but watched her closely, taking one of her hands and letting her twirl underneath his arm.

To my chagrin, they moved as though they had been born to do it and by the end of the song, Mareke was flush against him, looking up into his dark eyes that matched hers and the irritation I had been feeling since we arrived turned into envy so strong I could taste it. Thoughts I did not enjoy rolled through my mind and I found myself wondering to what extent their relationship had gone after her husband's death and before her move to Minas Tirith. As I watched the pair, it looked as though they had spent a lifetime together.

My wife did not return to the high table to take her seat next to me. She was pulled back into a group of women. I found myself smiling as she laughed with them and watched as she flitted from one group to another spread out all over the hall. In Minas Tirith, she was lucky to have two people who would speak to her at any given celebration, but in her home there was no one who would not speak to her it seemed.

Legolas and Gimli had scooted closer to me since everyone next to me had disappeared.

"That was quite the dance," Gimli said.

"Indeed," I replied shortly, reaching for my recently refilled glass of the sweet liquor. I could feel Legolas staring at me, but did not meet his gaze. I had no desire to hear his Elvish wisdom on how I had wasted so much time being apathetic to my wife only to come here and see that there were those who loved her very much, both friends, family, and others.

Hashad vacated his seat next to me, but it was quickly occupied by the man who had taken my wife onto the dance floor. "You probably do not recognize Mareke as the same woman you married," he said quietly, but there was a venomous tone in his voice. "I did not recognize her when you brought her back from your White City yesterday. She looked very old and very careworn."

I knew that he was implying that it was my fault that she seemed so tired and depressed upon our arrival, but I refused to rise to the bait.

"Here," he continued on, "she is not some exotic object to be stared at. She is not the dark wife of the King to be whispered about. In her home, she is merely one our girls and her smile can brighten any room and lift anyone's spirits."

"I am glad to see her so happy here," I said mildly, not even looking at the brash, young man next to me.

"As you should be," he said harshly. "And keep it in mind that she was only given to you because I was away settling things after the War. Had I been present I would have prevented such diplomatic terms and she would not be your wife now."

Baran stood and left nearly just as quickly as he had arrived.

"That lad has quite the chip on his shoulder, Aragorn. I would be careful with him," Gimli said, having overheard the conversation.

I waved him away. "He is hotheaded and young."

"Those can be the most dangerous when they get it in their head to be," Legolas said, joining the Dwarf in cautioning me.

"We shall see."

I watched Baran join the group that Mareke was talking to and she looked up at him as he spoke and there was a smile on her face. He had been right, of course. She looked years younger than when she had been in Minas Tirith and it seemed that in Harad she had no worries. She trusted so completely in her brother-in-law that even the threat from her own brother against her son could not dampen her attitude.

Baran departed from her group a moment later and then came back with a sleeping Adnan in one of his arms. It was much past his bedtime and he was sleeping hard. I could not imagine where he had gone off to to fall asleep. He had been known to find a sofa or crawl under a table to find respite from a celebration and drift off to sleep.

The envy returned fiercely. The child was growing too big for his mother and in Minas Tirith I had taken great pleasure in lifting his limp, sleeping form into my own arms to lay him down in his bed. The warm weight of him was always a comfort.

Baran's free hand splayed itself over Mareke's large flower tattoo and she reached out to stroke her son's back, not moving out of the other man's reach. I feared that she enjoyed his touch, that she had known it intimately before becoming my wife. After all of the times I had gone to her rooms for the less than mediocre attempts at creating an heir, how could I compete with the passion those two might have shared in the wake of their mutual tragedy.

Without removing his hand, he led Mareke towards the doors, Adnan soundly asleep on his shoulder.

I stood from my spot, but Mareke waved me away. "We can handle it," she said.

I hated the 'we.' Before leaving for Harad, I had flattered myself thinking that I was part of that 'we.' Many nights we had put Adnan to bed together, but when she arrived home, it seemed that I was all too easy to replace.

"No, no," I replied, refusing to mope. "I want to come with you."

I followed the pair out of the hall and noticed some of the tattoos on Baran's body. He had the same rings on his arm, though I could not count how many there were as he moved, the snake was on his shoulder blade, there was a curved blade on one of his forearms.

When we made it to Mareke's chambers, I stood awkwardly in the sitting room as Baran and Mareke took Adnan into the nursery. I moved into her bedroom and stood waiting for her to return.

I was looking out of the window at her private gardens and pool when I heard the door creak open.

I turned to see her alone and a flush came to my cheeks at having her there to myself, dressed as she was. Her very difference was drawing me to her.

"Where is Baran?" I asked.

"I told him that we would return to the celebration and to go on ahead. Do you want to return?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Not particularly."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I would like to stay here with you if that is alright," I said. I did not wait for a response and instead took long strides to reach her across the room.

My hand went into her wild curls and the other touched the bare skin of her lower back. Touching her heated my body all the way through. Without preamble, I bent and put my lips to hers, all chastity gone as I ran my tongue along her bottom lip. She had gone stiff in my arms, but as I coaxed her along her body relaxed and she made soft mewling sounds against my mouth and pressed her body against mine.

Though I did not want to, I pulled away. "I should have said that you looked more than different tonight. I should have told you that you look absolutely breathtaking, that you are intoxicating in that very difference and I adore it."

Her dark arms snaked around my neck and she pushed me back toward the bed, until it caught behind my lower legs and I pulled her on top of me as I fell. Mareke kissed me hard, bruising my lips.

That side of her that was filled with the heat of Harad was something I could never have guessed at in Minas Tirith. She took my visits to her room in stride, but in that instant as she straddled my hips, I could see that I had not even come close to tapping into the passionate side of her.

My head lolled back on the low, soft mattress as she fiddled with my breeches, not even bothering to remove my boots or tunic. She had only to move aside her own skirt, made easier by the slits in it, to join us together. I could feel the heat of her so close to enveloping me when we were interrupted.

"Mama," the small, tired voice said. "What are you doing?"

Mareke leapt off of me with a sharp intake of breath and I sat up with a groan thinking of how close I had been to really knowing Mareke. I ran my hands through my hair and looked at the little boy.

"Nothing," she said quickly, going to him. "What is the matter?"

"I cannot sleep," he whined and I could see that he was close to tears.

"You let yourself get too tired," she said gently, taking his small hand in hers.

"Will you read to me?" He asked, rubbing his cheek on her bare forearm.

"Of course," she replied.

Mareke looked over her shoulder and gave me an apologetic shrug. In an instant she had gone from a passionate woman to a mother. The two had collided and the mother had won.

They disappeared towards the nursery and Mareke did not return before I fell into a deep sleep, though I tried to fight it.

* * *

There you go! I hope you loved it! Please let me know what you think! I love all reviews, especially the detailed ones! Please give me your rambling thoughts, they make me so happy!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	21. Chapter 21

Don't hate me! I know I told some of you that I'd have this up last Friday, but that just didn't happen. I need to stop making promises if I can't keep them. I told a couple of you that it'd be up today and I am just barely making that deadline (at least in my time zone). But anyway this update is from a new perspective so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One (Baran)

Envy had accompanied me all of my life, I was no stranger to it. Jibran had been more than fifteen years older than me and I had been jealous of all he could do when I was just a child. That envy of him had carried on as I grew into adolescence and he was a man receiving praises, accolades, and positions from the King himself. At thirty years old, my brother was the highest ranking man in the Haradrim army, outside of King Hashad and Prince Na'man. It was unheard of. I was only his kid brother in the eyes of everyone else, but he allowed me to spend what free time he had with him and everyone tolerated me because he mandated it with the very looks he gave.

Three years later, he was betrothed and married to Mareke. She was not much older than I, perhaps three or so years, but she carried herself with such poise and grace and there was no one in our city who did not care for her. It was incredible to go out into the city with the pair of them. The roars of the people were deafening if there was a celebration or event and even when there was not, women and children rushed to her to give her trinkets and gifts, while the men swarmed my brother to praise him for his bravery and diligence.

She was always kind to me even when Jibran lost his patience as he sometimes did. I sometimes feared that I would not be as strong or brave as him and that hindered my training. If I had relaxed it would have gone much smoother and he knew that. Jibran could occasionally be harsh with me.

But Mareke was always there with a kind word or a joke to lighten my spirits and I slowly fell in love with her. The envy became more fierce every time I would leave them for the night. They would retreat to their rooms in the palace, her hanging on Jibran's arm and smiling up at him in an adoring manner, sharing whispers and laughs, as I went back to my mother's small house in the city.

I wanted her to look at me as she did him. I hated being Jibran's younger brother. I was not so very much younger than she, but he was the first born and had won his success first and one prize of that success had been our Princess.

My nephew was not even two years old when his father returned to Harad on a bier. No word had been sent ahead that our greatest general had fallen on Pelennor Field and so Mareke was waiting anxiously for her husband with their son on her hip as I rode back into the city, what was left of our army behind me, and my brother's corpse beside me.

"Mareke," I began upon dismounting, the smile already slipping from her face. "I am so sorry."

"No." She shook her head. "No, no. This is a jest." She looked from me to Jibran's prone form and back again.

Adnan slipped from her arms and luckily landed on his feet. King Hashad picked him up, but took a step away from his daughter.

She moved past me and it was anger playing on her face, not sadness.

"How could you do this?" She demanded. "How could you leave us like this?" Mareke was standing above her husband's body, though he would never respond to her again. She raised her fists and beat on his chest that was covered in his armor.

"Mareke," I said, alarmed, stepping up behind her and wrapping my arms around her so that her arms were pinned to her side.

Her body was heaving from the sobs that were wracking through her and upon catching her breath she gave the most bloodcurdling scream I had ever heard.

Adnan wailed in the background and as I looked behind me I saw her parents looking helplessly on, tears streaming down the Queen's cheeks.

Mareke strained against me, but I held her tightly. After a few moments of struggling against her strength fueled by rage, her body went limp. I hefted her into my arms and walked into the palace and towards her rooms. I knew exactly where they were. She had invited me into her sitting room once or twice, but I had also stood outside of the doors, torturing myself by listening to my brother and his wife laughing in the evenings or even worse, continuing to listen when the laughter subsided and turned into moans of pleasure.

I laid her gently in her bed. She stared blankly at the ceiling above her, not looking at me. Her body was no longer shuddering and still no tears fell.

I could not find any words for her. I had been a third party to her and Jibran's marriage and I knew how happy they had been, even though it killed me to admit it. I could not imagine what she was thinking or feeling and so I continued to sit next to her, stroking the back of her hand.

Mareke hardly moved for the next six months. At Jibran's funeral, she walked dangerously close to his funeral pyre. The flames blew her curls around her face as they licked her husband's body. I followed her, a step behind, so that she would not make a rash decision. Tears were silently sliding down her face. There was no more screaming or anger. She was desolate.

I caught her when her weak legs gave out and she fainted to protect her mind from what was going on around her.

Even though she herself had been too depressed to care much for Adnan, she had insisted that he not spend time with his nurses and so her parents and I shared those duties. I requested that my responsibilities for the army be lightened for a while and spent many of my days with my nephew until Mareke finally emerged from her rooms looking haggard and still exhausted, but trying to be a mother once more.

I loved her then for her resilience.

Mareke relied on me heavily after Jibran passed and I felt as though I were stepping into his role. I spent all of my free time with her and Adnan, we ate dinner together, swam in her pool when the days were unbearably hot.

A year passed and I had began contemplating asking Hashad if I could marry his daughter, but about that time I was sent out into Harad with a small contingent of men to subdue those who were unhappy with the outcome of the War and their poor conditions since we had been cut off from the rest of the world.

When I returned, Mareke and Adnan were gone. I spent my nights lying in bed, lonely, bitterly thinking that Hashad had sent me away purposely at that time so that he could make a better match for his daughter.

I dreamed of her constantly. I dreamed that I made my way to the White City and stole her back to Harad and lived with her as Jibran had.

The woman who had returned to Harad was not who I remembered until she had appeared at the welcome feast transformed into the wife of my brother when he was alive. When she first laughed, it looked as though it hurt her. I imagined she had not laughed with so little inhibition since she had left her home.

I was not the only one who had been so taken with her that night though. Continually, I caught the Gondoran King smiling in her direction, watching her intently and I found that bitterly unfair.

The King and Queen of Harad had told me of his kindness and generosity to Mareke and Adnan, but they had also said that there was a coldness and a distance between the couple.

But there he sat, in the seat of honor, looking happy as could be watching his young wife, but I knew he had not appreciated that same woman when she was in Minas Tirith. That man was able to go into her chambers at night, to feel her warm skin against his, to spend his time with her and I was leagues and leagues away pining for her both during my waking hours and as I slept.

"Baran, would you take me to your mother's house tomorrow?" Mareke asked me as we sat on the edge of her pool and watched Adnan paddle around, our legs hanging over the edge.

The pale King had taken to a spot in the shade.

"Of course," I replied quietly.

"I was not ready to come back here," she admitted. She continued to speak Sindarin which I found frustrating. I wanted to speak in our language, but when her new husband was around she refused to do so.

I nodded. "But we were ready for you to be back."

ooooOoooo

The next day I came into Mareke's rooms just after lunch to fetch her and Adnan for our trek into the city.

"Where are you going?" The King asked her.

Every time he spoke, I had an urge to put my hands on him. I knew he was a skilled warrior but there were was something to be said for youth and strength.

"To visit my mother-in-law," she replied easily, though that was not truly who she was going to visit.

The King looked hurt to not be included.

"You would not feel comfortable there," Mareke said. "And besides you have another meeting with my father."

"Do not worry, Your Majesty," I said, stepping up very close behind Mareke. "She is in good hands. We have made this trip several times before she came to your home."

He looked at me, but did not say anything.

I gave him a smirk when Mareke was not looking. He should know that I knew her best, had known her for a very long time.

"We will be back before dinner," she promised.

The King nodded. "Very well. Enjoy your trip."

Mareke put her hand lightly on my arm and Adnan took my free hand. I could not help but smile as we left her husband behind us.

Upon leaving the walls of the palace, we were once more swarmed by people when they realized that their princess was more among them. Her hands were quickly filled with flowers while some of the shopkeepers came out and gave sweets to Adnan.

"You can have one," Mareke said to him when the people had cleared. "Give the rest to your uncle to hold onto."

Adnan gave me a pinched face and handed over most of what had been given to him, holding on to the largest cinnamon cake. When Mareke was not looking I handed him two more sweets and put my fingers to my lips.

"I saw that," Mareke said quietly. "But I shall allow it."

I burst into laughter. "You always could see everything. That boy would be impossible to spoil if you were not occasionally lenient."

"Tell me Baran, does a spoiled child turn into a good warrior?" She asked with a laugh.

"I do not think an extra cake will ruin his prospects," I returned, looking down at her.

The sun was shining off of her skin and it was though I was seeing her for the first time. My breath caught in my chest.

"Are you alright?" She asked, putting her other hand on my arm.

"Of course. I forgot how beautiful you are is all," I said with a smile. It was a lie. I had not forgotten. I could not forget.

"Baran," she said, chiding me gently, though a smile crossed her face. I only barely caught a glimpse of it before she looked at the cobbles under her feet.

Around us, the houses got smaller and smaller until we arrived at the one in which I had grown up in.

I tried the doorknob and it was unlocked as it usually was. I placed my hand gently on the small of Mareke's back and ushered her in after Adnan.

My tiny, wizened mother was immediately upon her, pulling her down for a tight hug and speaking rapidly.

"Should I curtsy to you now, Your Majesty?" She asked with a laugh.

"Never!" Mareke shook her head.

"And there is my little prince," Adnan ran into his grandmother's arms. If Mareke wanted to scold me about spoiling her son then she would have to do battle with my mother to put an end to it. She immediately took his hand and led him into her kitchen for a treat.

Mareke and I moved into the little sitting room, but she stopped in her tracks when she looked up at the mantle. My mother had one painting and it was a portrait of my brother. It had been painted when he had been appointed as the highest general in the Haradrim army.

Jibran was striking. His long, dark hair was pulled away from his face and even in the painting it was obvious that he had been a force of nature. His arms were folded over his chest and every muscle was visible. The blood red sash around his waist denoted his rank and the color itself was striking.

Sitting next to the portrait was an urn. Both items had been in Mareke's possession before she had left for Minas Tirith, but it would have been inappropriate for her to take them with to meet her new husband and so she had left them in my mother's care.

"Will you be alright?" I asked, squeezing her upper arm in my large hand.

She nodded without a word. I knew not to intrude on her private time with her first husband and so I made my way to the kitchen as well.

Adnan sat at the rough hewn table eating another cinnamon cake happily, chattering on to my mother about his life in Minas Tirith.

More than anything I hated that my nephew was being raised so far away from his home and heritage. It was unfair to him.

From where I stood in the kitchen, I only had to lean back a bit to get a glimpse of Mareke kneeling on the living room floor, staring up at the portrait of her husband. Her hands were folded in her lap and she was motionless except for the tears that rolled silently down her cheeks.

She stayed that way for hours. Adnan had somehow known that he should not disturb his mother. I did my best to keep him occupied and eventually he fell asleep on my lap at the kitchen table, after stuffing himself with cakes.

"Poor boy," my mother muttered as she bustled around the kitchen, looking over her shoulder at her sleeping grandson.

"Perhaps he could stay in Harad now," I mused aloud. "I hate to think of him in Minas Tirith under the pale King's tutelage."

My mother looked at me sharply. "You would separate him from his mother?"

I began to speak, but she cut me off.

"Do not even suggest such a thing to Mareke. You would absolutely break her heart. That child is all she has left."

I sighed. "Alright, mother, alright."

"He will still be Haradrim," she said more gently. "How could he not be?"

I rested my chin on my nephew's head and wrapped my arms loosely around him.

Another hour passed and Mareke stepped into the doorway of the kitchen. "I am ready to return."

I stood and nodded. Adnan woke and scrambled down, latching onto his mother's hand.

"Come back whenever you can, Mareke." My mother hugged her once more. "You are always welcome."

Mareke did not draw her son's attention to the portrait of his father. He had been less than two when he had passed and now he was almost five. He was still too young to understand it all, but I had complete faith that when the time came Mareke would tell him everything there was to know about his father. I only hoped she would ask me to help.

"How about a mumak ride tomorrow?" I asked Adnan as he skipped between Mareke and I through the streets back to the palace.

"Really?" He asked, wide eyed.

"Well of course. You cannot visit without one."

The boy was bursting with excitement, as was I.

"Can Strider come?" He asked his mother.

"Strider?" I asked, confused.

"The King," Mareke replied. "It is what he allows Adnan to call him." She turned back to her son. "You can surely invite him."

My blood was boiling again. I could not escape the man. He was a pale shadow constantly looming over me.

Mareke did not meet my gaze as I stared at her over Adnan.

"And Legolas and Gimli! I can teach them something!"

I groaned inwardly. The whole strange group the King had brought with him would be with me, when I only wanted to spend time with Mareke and Adnan.

Adnan went bounding through the palace and back to Mareke's rooms. Luckily for him, the King was sitting on one of the low sofas in the sitting room, perusing a very old scroll.

He groaned theatrically as Adnan crashed into him. "You are going to hurt me one of these days," he said with a grin.

I could only hope that he might be hurt.

"Guess what, Strider!" He exclaimed, sitting on the man's lap and staring at him intently.

"What Adnan?" He asked, taking the boy's small hands in his.

"Tomorrow we are going for a mumak ride!"

"You do not say," the King replied.

I was practically biting my tongue off to refrain from deterring the King from joining us.

"Would you like to come with us?" Adnan asked.

"I have never been on a mumak."

"Then you have to come," Mareke said with a gentle smile.

The King looked up at her, instead of Adnan. "How could I say no?"

The look between the two of them made me want to storm from the room. How could she feel any sort of tenderness for the man who had not wanted her, did not appreciate her, and only the night before realized that she could be so much more than what she had been allowed to be in his White City.

ooooOoooo

In the morning, Mareke led the entire misfit band from Minas Tirith outside of the city where I had brought the mumak I had worked with since it's infancy. He was not quite full grown, nor was he battle tested, but he was gentle and patient and was perfect for a leisurely ride through the desert.

"I do not know about this, lass," the Dwarf said, looking up at the mumak and then at Mareke.

"You will be fine, Gimli," she said gently.

"I did not realize you were bringing such a large group," I said to her.

"Yes you did. Adnan insisted yesterday and I know there is plenty of room."

"Very well," I shrugged.

Giving a low whistle, the animal dropped to its knees and the ground beneath our feet shook.

The canopied structure on its back was tied securely around the mumak and a rope ladder hung off the side so that everyone could get inside.

"I will go up first," I said. "Do you want me to take that?" I nodded at the basket of food she carried.

"No, just him," she pulled Adnan to her. I turned around so my back was to her. We had had a routine for these rides before I had been sent away from the city.

Mareke lifted Adnan up and he latched onto my back, legs gripping my waist and hands holding my shoulders.

"Hold on tight," she warned him.

I reached for the ladder and climbed up, Adnan hanging on without any problem. When we reached the top, I helped him over the railing of the structure and followed him.

The Dwarf followed and by the time he reached the top he was huffing and puffing. Though I did not want to, I helped him into the shaded structure on the mumak's back. The Elf was up before I turned around as though it were the easiest thing he had ever done.

My nephew was too excited to have them with us. I looked over the edge and could hear Mareke bidding the King to go ahead of her. I stepped away from the edge of the structure as he came up, not offering him any assistance.

Mareke readjusted her basket and climbed up as well. She was wearing a light blue ensemble similar to the skirts she would normally wear at home, but with pants instead. They were tight at her waist and around her ankles and allowed her to move more freely.

She was out of breath when she got to the top. "I have not done that in forever," she laughed.

I smiled at her and reached for her, completely blocking the King with my back so that he could not get to her. I took the basket and set it down, before grasping her arm and guiding her over the edge, my hand on the small of her back.

"You are a natural," I said. Mareke told everyone to take a seat. She sat next to me and Adnan was on my other side, the other three behind us.

I whistled once more and the mumak rose to its feet. We all swayed back and forth as the huge animal took its first lumbering steps.

The Dwarf gave a cry of alarm and the Elf chuckled.

"If you breathe a word of this to anyone," the Dwarf said gruffly, "it will not go well for you, you pointy eared princeling."

"Where are we going?" Adnan asked eagerly.

"Where would you like to go?" I returned.

"The trees!" He exclaimed.

There was the strangest thing in the middle of the desert. It had been explained to me, but I preferred to think of it as a mystery. There was a small grove of trees that surrounded a crystal, clear pool. It was not man made. Someone much more intelligent than myself had told me that it was due to water running underground and pooling in that spot which allowed the vegetation to grow there.

"Sounds like a perfect spot for lunch," Mareke said.

We rode for nearly an hour. I tried to keep Mareke's attention on me and she complied easily enough. She turned around a couple of times to make sure that her guests were doing alright, but for the most part she spoke to me.

I told her of all of the things she had missed while she had been gone; who had married whom, who was moving up in her father's government and military.

"You in particular," she said, rubbing the red sash I wore around my waist between her fingers.

I laughed. "I suppose so

"Well how could you not?"

"I was trained by the best," I agreed. "And I only survived that training because of your gentleness and compassion."

"Your brother could sometimes be harsh," she agreed. It was the first time she had spoken of him since commenting on how similar I looked to him.

"If he had not been, our army might have returned in even worse shape."

Mareke stiffened next to me and I could have kicked myself.

"That was careless to say," I whispered. I had been complying with her wishes and speaking so everyone could understand, though no one else was a part of that conversation.

"No harm done," she said too cheerily.

We lapsed into silence until the grove of trees became visible.

"Look, Adnan," I said, pulling him onto my lap. "There is your spot. Do you think you can lead us there?" I asked, offering him the ropes that attached to the tusks of the mumak.

He looked up at me with wide eyes.

"I will help," I offered, covering his small hands on the ropes with my own.

Once or twice he jerked his hands and the mumak veered off course, but I merely laughed and steered us back in the right direction.

We stopped outside of the trees and when the mumak was back on its knees we clambered out and made our way to the pool.

Mareke spread out a blanket for everyone and sat, pulling Adnan between her legs.

It was a strained silence as we ate. I did not want to speak to her guests and they did not seem to want to speak to me either.

The King pulled fruit from the basket when we were through with the bread and cheese. He handed Mareke a blood orange, but she shook her head.

"She hates those," I said, looking directly at the pale King. "Surely you know that. You are her husband."

His cheeks actually flushed.

"Baran," Mareke said. "The King does not have these in Gondor."

"An honest mistake then," I replied, still looking directly into the man's gray eyes. "Surely you know all of her likes and dislikes."

The rest of the day passed in near silence. We rode back with an idle comment from the Elf here and there or exclamations from Adnan, but other than that it was quiet.

ooooOoooo

The next night I snuck through the hedges that surrounded Mareke's private pool. Only I knew there was a break in the hidden fence that ran through them. As I suspected, she was sitting on the edge of the pool with her legs dangling in it. That had been her usual routine before going to bed. Luckily, the King was not with her.

"Why am I not surprised that you are emerging from the plants?" She asked with a small smile.

I sat down next to her. "Perhaps because you have seen it before?"

"Perhaps," she agreed, rippling the water with her feet.

"I missed you," I said, after a moment of silence. My fingers stroked the soft skin of her upper arm.

"As did I," she said without looking at me.

I took her chin in my hands and turned her so I could see her eyes. I leaned into her and my lips met hers. My hands went to her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"I have missed this," I murmured against her plump lips. "I have missed the feel of you." I tangled my fingers in her curls and gripped hard. Just before lying her back on the tiles I looked up to see a pair of gray eyes watching me from her bedroom.

* * *

There you go! I hope you loved it! I adore all of you for your kind reviews and the follows and favorites! They really do mean so much to me! I hope to hear from you with your thoughts after this update.

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	22. Chapter 22

As you obviously know, this one took me a while to write. Trying to figure out reactions to the last chapter was very difficult so I hope I did a good job, but I'm not sure it came out the way I wanted it to. I'll let you all be the judges on if this was sufficient or not. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two (Mareke)

My eyes widened in shock and I struggled away from Baran, though he was practically on top of me.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, getting to my feet unsteadily.

"Mareke." Baran reached for me as he stood as well.

"Do not touch me," I hissed at him. My hands went to my hair and I turned my back, trying to get my thoughts straight.

Finally, I turned. "Would you have ever dared do such a thing if your brother was alive and still my husband?" I asked.

He stared at me blankly.

"Of course you would not have. Your brother would have punished you severely for such a lapse in judgement that would have resulted in besmirching his honor."

Baran continued to look at me in silence.

"What is the difference now?" I demanded.

"That man does not care for you, does not appreciate what he has before him," he finally said. "That is the difference."

It was my turn to stare in silence. I knew that Aragorn and I were not perfectly matched for one another, but we had at least been getting along and there had been that moment of passion while in Harad that I thought was a good sign, but perhaps it looked worse to those outside of our marriage.

"That does not matter," I said. "He is my husband, and the King of Gondor and Arnor, and you are acting against his honor by doing this."

"I care not for his honor," Baran spat. "He is nothing to fear."

I actually laughed. "You are so blind in your arrogance. Do you not know who he is?"

"It does not matter who he is," Baran retorted. "If he wants to confront me about his honor I can promise you that he will come out worse for that encounter."

"You are so wrong, Baran," I said quietly. "He is the ranger that led the armies of the North," I said. "He is not just some pampered King who sat behind his men during the War. He led them."

Baran was silent again, taking in the information I gave him with a dumbfounded look. "It would be no trouble for him to put you in your place over this matter." I continued when Baran had nothing to say. "And if you care nothing for your own well-being, what about mine? What about Harad's? You disrespect the alliance that my father made. The very same alliance that has allowed our people to recover after the War when they could have been struggling and starving."

My hands went into my hair once more. "If you care for me so much why have you put me in this position? I am the Queen of Gondor. If anyone had seen what you just did and told the King, I could be charged with treason. If he wanted to, he could have me hanged in the street."

My heart began pounding at the very thought.

Baran's eyes looked past me, nervously, at the window of my bedroom and my gaze followed his. The curtains were rustling and I knew, somehow, that I had been seen.

"What have you done?" I asked roughly.

I had left Aragorn in my bedroom after putting Adan to bed, saying that I needed bit of fresh air before going to sleep. I knew he was in there and he would be thinking that it had been a lie to come out and share a moment with my brother-in-law, but those had not been my intentions.

"Did you know he saw us?"

Baran looked back at me shamefully and my heart sank.

"Your arrogance and pride could cost Adnan his mother. If the King so desires it, your nephew will have no parents."

"Mareke," Baran began, but I raised a hand to make him stop.

"You have long desired everything your brother had and now you have his position and title. Did you think to have his wife as well? This is not about me. This is about your brother and the jealousy you must still carry even after his death. It has long blinded you, but you have gone too far this time," I sighed, defeated by the entire situation and what I would have to face upon entering my chambers. "Unfortunately, it seems that you must change your way of thinking about me. If this is how you will act then we can longer have our relaxed friendship. You should now treat me as the Queen I am, deserving of your respect."

Without another word, I moved past him and went back into my bedroom. I did not want to put off seeing Aragorn and hopefully being able to explain what had happened. It was already gnawing at me and I could not stand the feeling. I wanted everything in the open.

The door into my private gardens led into my bedroom itself. As I entered, Aragorn was nowhere to be seen in that room so I slowly made my way into the sitting room and found him sitting on one of the low sofas staring into the empty fireplace.

My mouth went dry. I could not make my presence known to him. I did not want to face whatever was going on just below his composed surface. I did not want to seem like a coward though, that I was in the wrong, though of course, technically I was for even being involved in such a scene.

"Aragorn," I said quietly. "I know you saw what just happened."

"Only the beginning," he replied after a minute, still staring ahead of him. "I had no desire to watch the rest unfold."

"There was no more. I put an end to it," I said weakly, heart pounding in my chest.

"Because you wanted to or because someone in your position would be expected to?" He asked, finally turning his gray gaze to me. "It is obvious that you love him."

"Love him?" I spluttered. "No, I do not love Baran."

"To the outsider's gaze it seems so," he said a bit defensively.

"I suppose it may seem that way," I replied, thinking of how much time I had spent with my brother-in-law. "But I can assure you it is not what you think."

"I will not be made a fool of like this, Mareke," he said, standing and facing me.

I shook my head. There was the anger I had feared. "It will not happen again. Though it matters not, I did not ask for his advance."

"Perhaps not, but your young brother-in-law was allowed to think that it was acceptable."

"And I have told him it is not," I replied. "I told him that he must treat me no longer as an old friend, but as the Queen of Gondor and Arnor. I made it clear that he should respect that title and yours of course and he should adhere to the boundaries that come with those titles."

"As should you," Aragorn said shortly.

I bowed my head in deference to him. "You are absolutely right." I waited for him to give some indication of how he would proceed, how I might be punished for my indiscretion, whether I brought it on or not.

"I will have to speak with him," he said quietly. "This cannot be swept under the rug. He has tread on your honor and mine as well. He will learn that he cannot go stealing kisses from whoever's wife he pleases, mine especially."

I looked up once more, slightly pleased by his words. There seemed to be more to his voice than just the propriety demanded of his position. To me it sounded as though there might be a bit of protectiveness there, a bit of pride in having me for a wife.

"I will be with you when you speak to him if you wish, so that he truly understands that I am not interested in such a relationship."

"I think that would be best," he agreed.

ooooOoooo

I sat on the same low sofa that Aragorn had the night before while he paced in front of the empty fireplace, his hands behind his back.

Adnan had been sent off with my mother and father and Aragorn and I were waiting for Baran to appear in my rooms to discuss the events of the night before.

My hands were sweating in my lap. In the back of my mind, I blamed myself for the situation that the three of us were in. Aragorn had been right. I had spent a great deal of time with my brother-in-law upon my return to Harad, but he had been one of the few by my side after Jibran's death. He had been a great help with Adnan on those days, weeks, and months when I did not feel up to the task of caring for him.

I chided myself because I had never realized what he felt for me could be so serious. I had known that he had been rather lovesick over me even when his brother was alive, but he had always craved the life his brother had had, me included. I should never have let myself behave as I had. It only added fuel to his ideas about what our relationship could be.

Finally, the door opened and I jumped. My rooms had been deadly still and silent.

"You wished to see me, Your Majesty?" Baran said, though I noticed he neglected to even bow his head to show his respect to Aragorn.

"I presume you know why you are here," Aragorn said, ignoring the slight. There was an iciness to his voice that I had not heard before.

"I cannot say that I do," he said, mock puzzled.

"Well that is interesting as you and I made eye contact at the very moment you were making advances on my wife last night."

Baran seemed to ponder that for a moment. "I suppose I felt that someone needed to."

My eyes widened in shock at the nerve of my brother-in-law.

Aragorn tensed and finally turned to look at the other man. He had been facing the empty fireplace up until the last remark. "And what exactly are you implying?"

Baran shrugged. "Just that I have not, since your arrival, seen you touch your wife once. I was afraid she would be feeling lonely and dejected. No woman, especially one that is actually attractive in all the ways Mareke is, deserves to be treated as though she is repulsive. I was merely reminding your wife," he emphasized the word your as Aragorn had emphasized the word mine, "that she is desirable and worthy of being appreciated."

My husband was at a loss for words it seemed.

"That is not your place," I said quietly from where I was still sitting.

Baran whipped around to face me.

"And you should not be speaking to the King in such a manner," I continued.

My brother-in-law scoffed. "I do not understand how you defend this man, Mareke."

"There is much you do not understand," I said. "After our stay here, nothing is more clear to me than the fact that you still have some growing to do, that you cannot possibly understand my life, now or before, and you do not understand how grateful you and the rest of the Haradrim should be to King Elessar."

Aragorn was looking at me with raised eyebrows. I could see his face just over Baran's shoulder, who was fuming.

"If I were any other King," Aragorn said, "we would not be having a civilized discussion right now. You might be separated from your head or run through with my own personal blade."

"I wish you would attempt such a thing," Baran said.

"Baran!" I exclaimed.

Aragorn raised a hand in my direction. "I assure you, so do I, but I will refrain because of that woman sitting before us."

I looked up at him curiously.

"You mean something to her. I do not know what history you may have shared during times of grieving, but I can tell that she respects you. Adnan adores you, you are his family. The next time you see that little boy I would thank him. I would thank Mareke as well. She has saved you more than anything by being honest and not urging my hand in your direction to save herself."

"I am at your mercy, Your Majesties,"Baran said bitterly.

I could stand it no longer. "Go," I said sharply. "Remove yourself from my presence. I no longer recognize you."

He looked at me scathingly, but I was sure my look to him was just as fierce.

The door to my chambers slammed behind him and let out the breath I had been holding. "Aragorn, I am so sorry for causing all of this. I should have recognized what my own actions might have caused."

His back was to me once more and he shook his shaggy, graying head. He didn't say a word, but reached for the wood was next to the fireplace, throwing a few pieces in and skillfully lighting it.

"Are you cold?"

"No." The fire blazed to a great height. I could feel its heat on my face, but still Aragorn continued to stand right in front of the flames without saying a word.

In one quick movement, his hand went to his chest and I heard the snapping of metal and saw the flash of the gem he wore as he held it before him.

"I am more to blame than anyone in all of this," he said quietly, so that I could only just hear him over the roaring fire.

"I have neglected to even give you a chance to be yourself. I have been blind, until coming to your home, to the things that make you the woman that you are, the woman that I have found, in these few weeks, to be truly astounding." He was still staring down at his hand and if I craned my neck I could see the glinting jewel.

"I hope at some point you can forgive me for how I have treated you. My stomach is churning at all of the ways I found to ignore you and belittle you and act as though it was some great burden to take you on as my wife, when now I realize that things could have gone much worse for me. You have only added to my life and I realize that I have isolated myself from you in irreparable ways. And I would not deserve it, but I hope that you will forgive me so that I can show you how you have made my life better. I would like to try and make yours better now. I have only treated you as Adnan's mother, but you are my wife and Queen and should be treated as such."

He was silent once more, one hand tucked behind his back, the other still holding the jewel.

"To do that, I must get rid of what has always been between us," he said. With the most subtle flick of his hand, the necklace went soaring into the fire.

"Aragorn!" I exclaimed, lunging toward the fire. I landed on hands and knees, frantically grasping for a tool to pluck the gem from the flames, to save it.

Aragorn grabbed the top of my arm tightly and dragged me away from the flames. "Leave it," he said sternly. I sat there on the floor hopelessly as he walked into the bedroom. I watched for what seemed like mere seconds as the necklace melted and seeped over the ashes.

ooooOoooo

For the first time during our trip, I woke before Aragorn. I could not imagine that he was the type that would sleep in, but there he lay, breathing evenly with his hand behind his head. I slipped out of the bed and began dressing for the day. I pulled my hair on top of my head so that it would be out of the way. I startled and smudged the kohl I was applying to my eye when Aragorn's drowsy voice, broke the silence.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked.

I turned on the stool I sat on to peer at him. He was rubbing his eyes and there was something youthful in the gesture that I did not often see in my husband.

"I am actually," I began. "I was going to have a couple more tattoos done before we left. Unless of course you are too put off by seeing them."

Aragorn placed his feet on the stone floor. "Not at all. Might I accompany you?"

"Oh." I was a little surprised at the request. "Yes, if you wish to."

"Very good," he said with a gentle smile, going into the bathroom.

I fixed the smudged kohl and finished preparing myself.

"Mama!" Adnan came rushing into my room and he crashed into me. I wrapped him tightly in my arms and inhaled the sweet scent of his sleep. He was still warm from his bed.

"Where are you going?" He buried his face in my neck and I was reminded of when he was so much smaller. Only when he was tired could I get a glimpse of the baby and toddler he had been.

"To show Strider how we get our markings," I said, tracing the sun on the back of his hand.

"Can I come?" He asked, pulling away from me and looking at me expectantly with his large, dark eyes.

"You and Jadda should take Legolas and Gimli swimming instead," I said. "It will take all morning to get new marks. It will be quite boring."

Adnan sighed. "Alright."

"You are such a good boy." I put my nose into his hair as Aragorn came back out, dressed for the day. He had quickly learned that his heavy clothes from Gondor would not do him much good in Harad and had adopted the light linens that we wore, though not as revealing. However, some of his chest showed and it looked naked without the necklace he had worn for the first year of our marriage. Neither of us had spoken of the incident with the fire.

"Well good morning," he said to Adnan who was grinning up at him. My son was easily lifted from my lap and hoisted into the air before Aragorn brought him back to his hip.

"I am taking Legolas and Gimli swimming," he said excitedly.

"Be careful, I am not so certain that the Dwarf can swim," Aragorn said with a conspiratorial grin. "You may have to teach him."

"I am an excellent swimmer," Adnan said proudly. "I can help Gimli."

"Your modesty always makes me feel as though I am a successful mother," I said with a shake of my head.

Adnan just gave a shrug as Aragorn laughed and set him back down.

"Better go change," I said, nudging him toward the door. "You Jadda will be here soon. We will see you at lunch."

My mother poked her head into the open bedroom door and I merely pointed her toward the nursery. "He is already excited for the day," I warned her. "You will have your hands full."

She gave me a knowing smile and went to find her grandson.

Aragorn offered me an arm and we set off into the city. The man who did the royal and noble tattoos was not too far outside of the palace walls, but it was enough time for the people to rush to me and offer more flowers and trinkets.

"What do you do with all of those things?" Aragorn asked.

I shrugged. "I try to put the flowers in water when I can and I have a trunk full of everything else I have been given. Some I have displayed in my rooms. Perhaps a few of these I will take back to Minas Tirith with me."

He nodded and I led him into the large house where the markings were done.

A woman greeted both of us with a curtsy and she spoke to me in our language. Not many knew Sindarin, so I had to translate, though she was just leading through the house and into the room where the man was preparing his tools.

I sat and we discussed what I would be having done before he helped me onto the firm table, where I laid on my stomach.

"I am having the markings done for a queen on my right shoulder blade," I told Aragorn who had taken a seat in the corner and was watching curiously.

"Is that where it must be put?" He asked.

"No." The man was rubbing the spot with a cleansing mixture before wiping it away with cold water. "At some point it becomes about where you have the space."

I closed my eyes and bit the inside of my cheek as the man began the etching process. Repeatedly, a sharpened piece of mumak tusk was poked into my skin in the design that I wanted. It took nearly two hours to poke my skin the sufficient amount of times before the ink could be applied.

"Does that hurt?" Aragorn asked. I opened my eyes to see that he was looking on with almost horror on his face.

"I have experienced things both more pleasant and more painful. It is not exactly the best way I could think to spend my morning."

"When do you start getting these marks?" He asked. "Adnan already has one."

I nodded, trying not to move my body too much. "All infants are given one to represent their house or family. It is for emergencies more than anything. If a child were to get lost or go missing it would be easy to identify them. We receive those marks three days after birth. Of course, the infant is given something to help them sleep through the process. After that," I explained, "we wait until we are twelve to get our birthday markings." I gently raised my wrist that had my birthday rings.

Finally, the symbol on my back was done and I sat up, legs dangling off the table, using a mirror to examine the circle that sat on two prongs that almost looked like cow horns. It was still bleeding a little bit, but the man wiped away a bit of it before going to work on my twenty-fourth year marking. It took much less time, but was still rather painful.

"I would like to get one," Aragorn said, watching the man bent over my arm, turning it so that he could poke my skin all the way around.

"What?"

"I would like to get a tattoo," he repeated himself, looking up at me.

"You cannot be serious," I said.

"Of course I am," he replied.

"Aragorn, what if someone in Minas Tirith saw it?" I asked. "What would the people think if they heard of such a thing?"

"Most likely that I have lost my mind or become some type of barbarian through our marriage," he said grinning at me, though I could not find the humor. "But I am almost positive that they already think that about me, so what is the harm, Mareke?"

I sighed. "You are the King. I cannot tell you no." The man wiped the blood from my arm once more and I stood from the table.

"Exactly," Aragorn said, passing me and taking my place on the table as I sat in a chair. "And so I should like to have the symbol for King." He pulled up his right sleeve and turned his arm over to expose the paler, more sensitive flesh on the under side of his forearm.

"That is going to hurt there," I warned him.

Aragorn just gave a shrug. He smiled at the man who was staring at him, bewildered to have the King of Gondor sitting on his tattoo table.

I quickly explained what Aragorn wanted, but the man wanted me to make sure that he was positive.

"You are really going to do this?" I asked.

"Absolutely," he said with a firm nod.

"Very well." I conveyed as much to the man and he went on with the marking.

Aragorn winced at the first contact of the needle with his skin. I watched as his blood made little pools on his arm as the scepter of our people, with a slight curved variation at the bottom I imagined to distinguish that he was not a King of Harad, was etched onto his skin.

"I must admit I do not know how you cover your body in these," he said, through a clenched jaw.

His did not take very long, but he looked at it admiringly when it was finished.

We made it back to the palace just in time for lunch to be served and we took it semi-privately in my chambers with my parents, Adnan, Legolas, and Gimli. All three of the latter had wet hair.

"That little lad is part fish I am sure of it," Gimli told me as I sat across from him.

"I am aware. How much trouble did you have getting him out of the pool?"

"It was Gimli that we could not remove from the water," Legolas said with a smile. "Once Adnan had taught him how to swim, he did not want to stop."

I laughed out loud and gave the Dwarf a smile. "It is quite refreshing."

"Well it was the coolest I have felt since coming to this desert," he grumbled and everyone laughed.

"Let me see your new marks, Mama," Adnan demanded.

"Please," I chided gently, but I turned so that he could see the mark on my shoulder blade and then held out my arm that had an additional, simple ring.

"And you, Aragorn," my father said with a jesting grin. "Did you get one?" It was clear that he thought he knew the answer.

Aragorn pulled his sleeve up and brandished his new tattoo proudly, which resulted in wide eyes and no words.

ooooOoooo

Another few days passed and we were drawing near to the end of our visit. Once more we were seated for dinner with my parents and Legolas and Gimli. We were all chatting about that day's swimming and excursion to see the baby mumakil.

Baran came bursting into the room and I inwardly groaned, however he looked distraught and came directly to my side, kneeling so he could speak quietly to me.

"You will not be served tonight," he said. "One of the plates that was on its way here was poisoned, presumably meant for Adnan."

"What?" I demanded. "How do you know this?"

A hush had fallen on the table at my outburst.

"I have been having someone test the food that has been meant for any of you," he said, loud enough for all to hear. "A servant died tonight."

My hand went to my throat and there was a roaring in my ears. Just then I could not think of the person who had given their life for my son's. Immediately, I turned to my father.

"You promised he would be safe here!"

"Mareke," he began, understanding of the situation making his eyes frantic. He turned to Baran. My mother rushed around the table and pulled me into her arms.

I pushed her away as Adnan began crying, confused and frightened by the dramatic reactions of the adults.

"Have Na'man taken into your custody," my father told Baran.

"No!" I exclaimed. "We cannot act as though we even know of his attempt. If he knows he has failed, he will make a more lethal move. He will be sure to succeed." I hauled Adnan onto my hip and smoothed his curls, murmuring in our language into his ear.

I headed for my bedroom, leaving everyone astounded behind me. "We do nothing. Except prepare ourselves to leave as soon as the sun has set."

Aragorn followed me into the bedroom. "You cannot just let your brother get away with this, Mareke," he said, pacing around.

"And what do you suggest?"

He turned to me and there was a wild look in his eyes. Adnan's body was still heaving in my arms. "I suggest I slit his throat. How a man could do such a thing is beyond me!"

"You do not understand, Aragorn," I felt my own eyes prickling with tears. "No matter how much I want him dead, I want to keep my son with me even more than that."

"But this is terrible! He tried to kill our son! I could murder him with my bare hands!"

He had never said 'our' before. I knew that he adored Adnan, but I did not know to such an extent that he considered him his own blood. If it had been under a different circumstance, I would have hugged him, but it was not simple times.

My own voice rose over his. "And if you did that then I would have to leave my son behind to learn how to rule Harad! He is not yet five, Aragorn!"

My husband deflated at that reasoning. "Very well." He strode toward us and rested a hand on Adnan's back and my cheek, swiping his thumb to catch my tears. I found myself learning into his warm touch.

"I would give my life for his," he murmured, pulling me close against his chest.

* * *

I really hope this came out at least okay. I don't think I've ever written a more difficult chapter in any of my stories. I'd love to know what you all think. I had a ton of reviews for the last chapter. It either tied for most or beat it, I can't remember, but please keep it up. I am loving all of your opinions and ideas!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you all so much for the continued follows and favorites! And thank you for the continued reviews! I absolutely adore you all and I really enjoy the conversations some of us have been having about the fic! Please keep it up!

I've messed with Eomer and Lothiriel's timeline a bit, because surely they would have met by now, but I wanted Mareke to have a hand in that.

Without further ado, here is a happy chapter full of fluff and little bit of romance (I do so enjoy writing the steamy scenes). Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three (Aragorn)

As Mareke, had instructed we had left that very day when the sun had set. Adnan had trembled, sitting on Brego in front of me as we had made our way to the boat that would take us into Gondor at a much faster pace than on our journey into Harad. Everyone was tense on the way back home and the little boy could feel it.

Mareke had been terse with her father as we left. Her brother had been nowhere to be found by Baran's men and so she was eager to leave. I had so badly wanted to search him out myself. I was positive that Gimli, Legolas, and I could have found him, but if he had ever been in my hands I would have certainly killed him. Though it had taken a while to understand, I did know why Mareke would rather have her blood thirsty brother alive.

"I cannot come back here," she said firmly. "I refuse to put my son in danger no matter the reassurances I receive about his safety."

There had been no parting hugs or soft words.

Wearily, we all climbed the steps of Minas Tirith after the long journey. We had arrived late at night, the White City was sleeping. I had Adnan in my arms and he was sleeping on my shoulder. The fear had followed him for many days and he had slept fitfully on the boat, waking Mareke over and over again. I had been able to hear her murmuring to him through the thin walls as she tried in vain to soothe him back to sleep.

Glancing over at my wife as we climbed, I could see that she was practically asleep on her feet. I held Adnan with one arm and put my free hand on her lower back, guiding her up the steps until we finally reached our level and wound our way back to her chambers.

I carefully laid Adnan down and he woke as Mareke stripped him down to his underclothes.

"Stay with me, Mama?" He asked in the timid voice that had taken over since the commotion of the night with the poison. I had not heard his rambunctious shouts in more than a week.

"Of course, habibi," she murmured. She seemed to be too tired to care that I was still standing there. She kicked her shoes off and pulled her heavy travelling dress over her head, getting under the blankets next to her son in just a linen slip.

"You too, Strider?" He asked, turning back to me. I jerked my gaze from his exhausted mother back to him.

"Let Strider go to his rooms in peace," Mareke said, groggily, eyes already closed.

Without a word, I kicked my own boots off and pulled my heavy tunic over my head, before settling down on Adnan's other side.

At the disturbance of the bed, Mareke opened her eyes and looked at me above the boy's head. She gave a gentle smile. I reached over Adnan and brushed a stray curl from her face. Adnan slipped one hand into my other one and then grasped his mother's as well.

The boy finally seemed able to go to sleep and Mareke may have drifted off before her son. I laid for a while longer staring at them both, looking at the chain our hands made where Adnan clasped us both to him.

ooooOoooo

In the morning, I startled awake at the sound of the door being opened from the sitting room.

"Oh my," I heard someone exclaim. I sat up and looked around to see Lady Ioreth with her hand at her throat.

"Is everything alright, Lady Ioreth?" I whispered.

"Well, yes, I...um…" The sight of the older woman so flustered pleased me greatly. I tried to stifle my smile and merely raised a brow in her direction.

"We could not find the Queen this morning after hearing that you had arrived last night," she finally managed to get out.

"Well you have found her," I replied. "But if you do not need her right this instant, I would appreciate it if you let her rest a while longer."

Adnan shifted next to me and his dark eyes blinked open. I pressed a finger to my lips when he looked up at me.

"Perhaps you could have some breakfast sent up for the prince and I. We will be in the sitting room shortly."

Lady Ioreth still stood there, practically gaping at us and I merely stared back until she left.

"We are going to let your mother sleep a while longer," I whispered, standing from the bed. Adnan hopped down without a word and retrieved his painting set that Vanya had given him on his last birthday before happily coming with me out into the sitting room. We were both just wearing breeches and our light undershirts.

I sat on one of the chairs, near the fire that had been lit and watched as he unscrewed the lids of his paints and unrolled a fresh piece of parchment. A few times he came over to me, handing over the stubborn jars that he could not open on his own.

I watched him, laying on his stomach, making wild brush strokes, dark curls lying haphazardly about after his deep sleep.

A servant brought in a tray heaping with breakfast food. After she had set it down and left, I took it and set it on the floor, sitting next to Adnan who quickly was on his knees at the prospect of food, looking over the tray, practically salivating.

"It is like eating at home again," he said, picking up a piece of bacon and popping it into his mouth.

"Indeed," I said with a smile.

Adnan looked at me thoughtfully for a long moment. "But we cannot go back home now."

"Not for a while," I corrected gently.

"It is my fault, but I do not remember what I did wrong," he said sadly.

Since he had arrived in Minas Tirith, Adnan had astounded me with what he picked up on, no matter how hard the adults around him tried to hide some issues from him. He had known how sad his mother was, though she had never spoken a word to him of her feelings and he knew that we had had to leave Harad abruptly because it had something to do with him.

"No, no Adnan it is not your fault," I said. How to explain such a thing to a child was a mystery to me, but I knew I could not brush it away. "Someday it will all make sense to you, but it may not right now. We cannot help who we are or who we are born to and sometimes that means we are thrust into situations that are not easy or agreeable, but there is nothing that we can do about them. They can only be fixed at just the right time and until then we must cope."

Adnan was looking at me, quite clearly puzzled.

"I wish I could explain that to you better, but for now just know that none of this is your fault. No one is blaming you for having to leave Harad early."

The boy gave me one last long look before returning to the tray of food. I was propped against the sofa and he leaned against my leg as he ate with his fingers. I did not correct his manners and his mother and Lady Ioreth were not present to do so, so he went along munching happily, seemingly forgetting about our conversation.

I hated to think of how everything would come to a head for Adnan. Harad was a hotbed of plotting and schemes to either keep or gain power and I hated to think of him in the middle. Every night I prayed that Hashad could keep a rein over his son for a while yet, but the outlook was admittedly bleak.

I was lost to my thoughts, but a few moments later, Mareke emerged from the nursery, looking around blearily before she spotted us on the floor amongst the furniture. She was still in her slip, but holding her riding dress from the day before against her chest.

"Oh Your Majesty!" Lady Ioreth exclaimed, coming back into the room just in time to see Mareke half dressed. She had her fingers at her temples quite obviously thinking about what she had done to deserve such a post. She looked at Adnan and I on the floor, the boy had another piece of bacon halfway to his mouth. Lady Ioreth looked at us as though we were absolute heathens. The royal family was running around half dressed!

Lady Ioreth took a deep breath. "If you will all ignore my teachings and lessons on propriety, then I will just have to leave for a while," she said dramatically. "I cannot abide by all of this." And with that she swept from the room, leaving the three of us staring at each other before bursting into laughter.

Mareke was doubled over and I had tears running down my cheeks from the ridiculousness of it all. I could not catch my breath and I glanced up to see Mareke clutching the back of a chair for support as she held her stomach. She was laughing so hard that she wasn't making a sound at all.

When I had finally composed myself, I looked at her. "Do not fret, she will be back this afternoon."

"She could not stay away if she wanted to," Mareke agreed, wiping at her dark eyes, that were shining brightly from the sheer mirth of the situation.

Adnan continued to eat, and had been eating throughout the laughing spell, as though nothing had happened out of the ordinary.

"I had better go and change," Mareke looked down hopelessly at her shift and the dirty dress she held in her hands. "I would not want to offend anyone else's propriety." She giggled to herself as she went into her bedchamber.

When my wife returned, she was wearing one of the sensible dresses she wore in Minas Tirith. Before, I had thought they were a reasonable compromise between what she wore at home and what the women of Minas Tirith wore, but after having been in Harad for several weeks and seeing in her traditional clothes, I only ever wanted to see her in those skirts and tops, the tattoos exposed.

My tunic sleeves were pushed up to my elbows and I could see my own marking. It had healed nicely and I was very proud of it.

"Down here with us, Mama," Adnan said taking her hand and pulling her onto the floor as she was about to take a seat in a chair. He settled himself on her lap and nestled himself into her chest as she used her fingers to flatten his hair.

I could only stare. She still had a small smile playing on her lips from all of the laughing we had done. She was so gentle with Adnan. I wondered what it might feel like to have her fingers in my hair like that, combing and straightening. Adnan felt safe in that his mother was constantly caring for him and I wanted to feel that as well.

ooooOoooo

"Adnan!" I heard Mareke whisper before I felt the jostling of my bed as the little boy jumped onto it. I was glad that I had heard his mother because if I hadn't I would have surely reached for the blade under my mattress.

"Happy Birthday, Strider!" He exclaimed, thoroughly rolling me over in his excitement before he stopped moving and was sitting on my chest staring down at me with a huge smile.

I could not help but chuckle. "Well thank you, Adnan. This is exactly how I wanted to start my birthday."

Mareke laughed behind him and set a tray down on the edge of my bed. Adnan eagerly crawled toward it. I groaned as his small, bony knees dug into my chest and ribs as he clambered off of me. Mareke stayed him with a look, which was saying something as normally the child could not be stopped when food was before him.

"I hope you do not mind us intruding on your space," she said. "But Adnan so enjoyed his birthday breakfast in bed that he thought you should be treated to such as well."

"Not at all," I said, sitting up and taking the tray from Mareke. "But this is too much to eat for one man," I said, looking at Adnan, who crawled back in my direction. He had stuffed an entire piece of toasted bread into his mouth before anything else could be said.

"You had better get something to eat or you will be starving for your entire birthday," Mareke said as she sat gingerly on the edge of the bed.

I looked at Adnan skeptically. "I am afraid he will bite me if I put my hands anywhere near his food."

"Let me help then," she said with a mischievous grin. She reached for her son and wrapped him tightly against her chest, his arms pinned to his side. I quickly snatched a piece of toast and fruit from the tray. Mareke grabbed a grape and held it to her son's lips. He playfully chomped at her fingers and growled.

"You are my little wild animal," she laughed into his hair.

My cheeks hurt from smiling so much from the moment I had woken up.

"How does a birthday ride sound, Adnan?" I asked, when he had relaxed against his mother.

He perked up once more.

"Let me change and we will go out for the morning," I said. "I suppose an invitation to you would be a waste?"

Mareke nodded. "It would."

"So you will go out for a ride for your son's birthday, but not for mine?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow, trying to keep the smile from my lips.

"So it would seem, Your Majesty," she said, mock ashamed. "I beg you to be fair in your punishment."

I stood from my bed, leaving Adnan to devour what was left on the tray.

"We shall see. This is a grave offense, my Queen." I gave her a playful wink before changing into my riding clothes and washing my face. Adnan was already dressed and ready to go. I imagined he had woken his mother up very early in his excitement.

"Be safe, you two," Mareke said as she headed for the door. "Try to steer clear of any orcs."

We were back from our ride before lunch. We did not go into the wooded areas, but instead stayed on the wide field just outside of the city. Adnan practiced his trotting and I let him ride with Brego and I as I spurred my magnificent horse to his full capabilities. The boy had laughed wildly in front of me as we went flying all over the field.

"Now what will we do?" Adnan asked as we returned to the palace. His dark cheeks were flushed red from all of the excitement.

"Unfortunately, I have a council meeting this afternoon," I said regretfully. I would have very much liked to stay outside and enjoy the brisk, early spring air with him.

Adnan frowned up at me.

"Trust me I would rather not go, but I must. I will see you for the festivities tonight," I promised. We were outside of his mother's rooms. I did not have time to pop my head in. I had stayed out far too long and as soon as I was sure that he was safely behind the door, I sprinted to my meeting where all of my counselors were already seated waiting for me impatiently.

ooooOoooo

I had not thought that I would ever be able to look at Mareke and feel what I had when she had first donned her traditional clothing in Harad, but as I watched her bustle around her bedchamber before the festivities, I found that I had been wrong. She wore a dark blue gown, the color of midnight, that had gold stitching on the bodice and around the long, tapered sleeves. The neckline was different than usual. It barely sat on her shoulders and I could see a good deal of her leopard tattoo that spread across her chest. My wife seemed to not care if anyone saw it and I wondered if going back to Harad and being with her people had perhaps had a positive effect on her. She wore the Queen's crown of Gondor and the gold around her forehead highlighted her dark skin. I caught her in profile as she was leaning towards her vanity, smudging the kohl around her eyes.

"What?" She asked as she straightened back up and caught me staring at her. "Is there something the matter?" She smoothed her dress self-consciously.

"No no," I said quickly. "Nothing at all."

She walked toward me and then stopped abruptly going back to her vanity and pulling out a drawer. She pulled out a small wooden box and handed it over to me. "Your birthday gift."

I popped the lid open to find a bracelet with the smallest design etched in gold. The band was leather, more of a cuff, not delicate at all and in the middle of it was a blazing sun and as I looked closely I could see an etching of the White Tree of Gondor standing in the forefront of the sun, contrasting with it.

"For our houses," she said quietly.

I nodded, but remained silent, staring at my gift. It could have so easily been a necklace to replace the one I had burned, but it was not. She did not want to be a replacement. I thought back to her trying to salvage the gem in the fire of her home, even though it had caused her much pain. She had never wanted to impede on what I had once had, had always tried to be cautious of those feelings and memories.

"Does it not please you?" She very nearly whispered.

"No, of course it does. It absolutely does. It is magnificent, Mareke." I pulled it from the box and tried to clasp it on my arm. "Could you help me?"

Without a word she stepped close enough so that she could fasten the clasp. I studied her face the entire time and when she had adjusted it we both looked at the bracelet. Impulsively, I took her face between my hands and kissed her firmly on the lips. We had not had time to explore any further the moment we had shared in Harad, but I had desperately been wanting to.

"Aragorn," she murmured pulling away. "We will be late for your own celebration."

I sighed. "You are right." I pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you for the gift. I love it. It is perfect."

"I am glad you like it," she said, taking my arm and leaving her rooms.

Adnan had gone ahead with Gimli and Legolas, too impatient to sit around while his mother got ready.

"I shall be on better behavior this year," I promised, recalling my drunken temper tantrum the year before.

Mareke only shrugged and turned to look up at me. "Can you believe Adnan and I have been here for over a year?" She asked.

"It has truly passed very quickly," I agreed.

She seemed to be musing on the last year and I was glad to see that she was smiling the tiniest bit.

The doors to the great hall opened and groups of people were milling about, goblets in their hands, not yet seated for the meal.

We were swarmed immediately by the Rohirrim siblings, Eomer and Eowyn, along with Faramir, Vanya and Beinion.

"The King of Gondor should not have an empty goblet for the entirety of this evening," Eomer decreed, pushing a goblet of wine into my hand.

I laughed, but took a drink. "I have celebrated a great many birthdays, Eomer-King. I do not think I shall revel so much in this one."

"Ninety-one birthdays to be exact," Mareke said at my side with a devilish grin.

I shook my head at her. "You wound me so, wife, calling attention to my frailty."

"I have never seen a man who looked less frail," Beinion assured me, always the proper courtier, puffing his King's ego.

Mareke's attention was diverted to the babe Eowyn held on her hip.

"Oh sweet Elboron," she said in a voice I had never heard her use. "Look how you have grown."

Without another word she had taken the babe from his mother and inhaled deeply at the rolls of his neck. "He smells so sweet." She held him to her chest, hips swaying back and forth. The baby showed no sign of discomfort in the arms of this stranger. In fact, he promptly laid his head on her shoulder and stared at those around him placidly.

"Your wife works wonders with infants," Eowyn said.

"As I can see," I laughed, though I was in awe. Her sharp features had softened as she swayed there rubbing Elboron's tiny back.

"Please come work a wonder on mine," Vanya said.

"Is she still fussy?" Mareke asked.

I had not yet met the daughter of Beinion and Vanya, but her naming ceremony was coming up very soon and we would be present as her godparents.

"I had to leave her with the nurse tonight," Vanya said, guiltily. "I could not take it any longer."

"Do not fret," Eowyn assured the other woman. "It will get better."

The other men and I just stared at one another, not having much to contribute to the conversation.

Out of nowhere, Adnan came flying into the group and he crashed into his mother's legs at a breakneck speed. She took a few steps back and I reached to steady her. Elboron never even flinched she had such a hold on him.

"And then it will get worse again," she laughed, putting one of her hands in Adnan's hair.

"Now there is a man I can relate to," Eomer said, snatching Adnan off of Mareke's leg and tossing him in the air as if he did not weigh a thing.

I could feel everyone in the hall staring at our group in awe. The Rohirric King was throwing the Haradrim Prince around, the Queen of Gondor, who was supposed to abide by all rules of propriety and etiquette, was snuggling a baby to her chest and speaking to her friends as though they were commoners in a public house.

The food came out and everyone returned the children to their mothers and headed for their seats.

"Have you just decided that you do not give a damn about what the people think now?" I asked Mareke with a grin.

"I do not give a damn," she replied with a smirk.

"Well I am glad. It took long enough."

She got Adnan settled and took her own seat. The food did not interest me much. A strange mood had taken over me and I wanted to be back with our friends, actually enjoying a celebration for once.

Finally, the dancing started and I pulled Mareke to her feet. She just narrowly missed the wine that sloshed from her cup in my haste to get on the floor. It splashed on the near her feet and she looked up at me.

"What is going on?"

"I want to dance," I said simply. "And it is my birthday, so you shall dance with me, wife."

She obliged easily and many of the younger set gathered around the floor. I danced as I had not in ages. I was nimble and graceful and Mareke matched me step for step.

I bowed to her and she curtsied in return when it was over. Immediately a young man was upon her and I recognized Amrothos of Dol Amroth.

"The King is trying to show up our New Age dancing," he said, bowing to the Queen and kissing the back of her hand. "I cannot have that," he gave me a smile and a bow, before taking my wife onto the floor. She was laughing and I could not help but smile at the pair as he twirled her around the floor. Many were applauding the pair and I joined in as they finished the dance with a flourish.

"Your Majesty!" Lothiriel came hurrying up to my wife when she and Amrothos were through.

"Mareke," she corrected the other woman, hugging her tightly. They immediately began chatting and I stood to the side with Legolas and Gimli.

"This is quite unexpected," Gimli said.

"What is?" I asked.

"The mood of the festivities, lad," he was smiling under his red beard. "But I enjoy this mood much more than the previous ones."

"As do I," I agreed. My eyes kept going to my wife even as more people joined my small circle. Eomer, Eowyn, and Faramir came back.

I caught Mareke looking between Lothiriel, who she was still speaking to, and Eomer who was entertaining us all with tales of ruling the Mark.

Mareke came back to my side, excusing herself from the family from Dol Amroth. She had amassed all of the brothers and Imrahil who had adored her from the start.

"Eowyn, give me that babe and take your husband to dance. I have watched you tapping your foot just itching to get out there for an hour now."

Once more Mareke took Elboron as though she were his nurse. I reached out and let the babe wrap his small, soft hand around my finger. He was fairly dozing on my wife's shoulder. It was a pretty picture, I had to admit, seeing her with a baby.

"Eomer-King, I believe there is someone here who you might like to meet," she said.

"Is that so, Your Majesty?" He asked, taking a drink from his goblet.

"Mareke," I said, taking in her tone and wicked grin. She just glanced at me and I had no choice but to watch as she dragged Eomer, Elboron on her hip, towards Lothiriel. They had both been at my coronation, but I did not recall them meeting. Perhaps they had not.

All three of them stood talking and I could see the blush on the young woman's cheeks as she looked up at the massive Rohirric King. While she seemed the bashful maiden, I knew she was not and that she would surely shock Eomer before the night was through.

We stayed for a few hours more. Lady Belethiel eventually took Adnan to bed, though he put up a good fight, sensing that he would miss out on much fun. My face hurt from all of the laughter. I had danced several more times with my wife, Eowyn, and Vanya. Once more Mareke was being twirled around by Amrothos, but when he returned her to me, I pulled her close to my side.

"What say you? Shall we retire together?" I murmured into her ear. My hand was lowering dangerously down her side.

She nodded and without a word of goodbye to our friends we slipped quietly from the hall. We were silent as we made our way back to her bedchamber. I was silent from the anticipation I felt at what might finally be about to transpire. I only prayed that Adnan was soundly asleep.

Mareke led the way into her bedroom and as she stepped in front of me, I grabbed her hips and stopped her, but kept her facing away.

Her hair was plaited and wound tightly at the base of her neck. I undid it carefully and removed her crown, setting it on her vanity. My hands instinctively went into the curls and tousled them so they would be as wild and free as they had been in Harad.

I heard a small moan escape her lips as I allowed my fingers to linger in her hair. Very slowly, I moved my hands to the neckline of her dress and pushed it down so that it pooled at her feet. My finger traced over the newest tattoo on her shoulder blade, the symbol for a queen. I pressed my lips to her shoulder and my hands ran over her flat stomach and up to her breasts, which were full for her lean body. Her skin was incredibly smooth.

Mareke relaxed back against me as I kissed her neck and continued to knead her flesh.

"You are a bit overdressed, Your Majesty," she said turning abruptly in my arms and pulling my tunic off in a flash as well as my undershirt. Her dark arms wrapped around my neck and she pulled me tightly to her, kissing me deeply on the lips. I crushed her against me, would have consumed her if I could. Instead, I picked her up, rough hands under soft thighs and laid her on her bed.

I stood over her and drank her in. She was as she was in Harad, completely natural and completely sure of herself. She looked right back at me and did not move to cover herself at all.

I kicked free of my boots and bent to place my mouth on her chest.

Immediately, Mareke arched into me. I grasped her hips and moved to kiss all the way down her body. Before I got past her navel, she had drawn me in with her legs and untied my breeches.

"Now," she said urgently. "I need you now."

I was fairly bursting, but pushed my breeches down and pulled her to the edge of the bed. With her sharp heels digging into my lower back, she brought us together hastily. I threw my head back and gave a strangled cry of pure pleasure, not moving at all for an agonizing moment.

Finally, I looked down at her and took her hips in my hands once more, thrusting deep within her. It took only a few more similar thrusts before Mareke went completely still, eyes closed tightly and I felt something I never could have imagined. She tightened around me repeatedly and seemed to have no control over her body. My own body spasmed and I gripped her so hard that when I moved my hands I could already see the bruises forming in the shape of my fingers.

I fell onto the bed next to her and closed my eyes for a moment, but could feel her staring at me. I opened my eyes and studied her, heart slowing down a bit. I looked down and traced the spiral tattoo on her hip and ran my finger back up to her collarbone and cheek, kissing her full lips softly.

"Happy birthday," she murmured.

"It has been the best one yet," I replied with a lazy smile, kissing her once more.

* * *

There you have it! Make my day with a review! I truly do love them!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	24. Chapter 24

I am so sorry for the delay! My muse temporarily deserted me after having a few different discussions with readers about what should happen in this chapter. If this isn't what you had in mind, don't worry I am storing all ideas for future use in one way or another. I love all of your ideas and I love the sometimes lengthy conversations I get to have with my readers. Also, some stuff in this chapter might seem strange, but I have done ample research. You'll know what I'm talking about when you get to it. Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four (Mareke)

"Mama." I rolled away from the noise, the whispering voice demanding my attention. My bed was too comfortable and I felt as though I had only been asleep for mere moments I was so exhausted. "Mama," Adnan tried again a little louder, this time pushing against the mattress.

"What Adnan?" I asked drowsily.

I heard his little feet pattering around the bed so he could see my face. "Gimli is here for my lessons and you did not wake me!" He exclaimed as though there was nothing more unfathomable.

Truly there was not. I sat up immediately and practically leapt from the bed, rushing to change. Since Aragorn had radicalized Adnan's lessons, I had insisted that neither Lady Ioreth or Lady Belethiel be present in the mornings. It was the time I had to spend with my son before he was gone for most of the day and I was left to deal with my own schedule.

I had never once slept in and missed attending to our morning ritual.

My dress was rumpled and my hair was a mess, but I quickly ushered him through the sitting room and towards his bedroom to get him dressed as well.

"Gimli, I am so sorry," I said, grabbing Adnan by the shoulders and halting him in front of me. "I am not sure at all what I was thinking this morning. I hope I have not derailed your entire plan."

"Calm down, lass," he said with a chuckle. "Everything will be fine."

He must have sensed how distraught I was at having slept in. The Dwarf reached for my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We all get tired sometimes. Queens included and I would especially think Queens that are mothers."

I gave him a gentle smile. "Thank you for understanding."

"Not at all, Mareke. Just get that little lad dressed and he and I will drop into the kitchens for a quick bite of breakfast before we go inspect how the new gate is coming along."

I gave a nod and took Adnan into the nursery, laying out his tunic and breeches for the day. He had grown considerably since we had arrived in Minas Tirith and was on his third set of outfits being made for him. As I brushed his hair out, I realized that his head was higher up, almost reaching my chest rather than my stomach.

"When did you get so big?" I asked.

"I will be five soon," he said excitedly. His birthday was in a month.

"Do not remind me." I kissed the top of his head and nudged him back toward the door.

"We shall be getting a full report of construction together for Aragorn," Gimli said when Adnan joined him.

Gimli was in charge of constructing the new gate for Minas Tirith. I had gone to see what was being initially done and, like the rest of Gimli's work, it was a beautiful, strong combination of mithril and steel.

"Pay close attention then," I said, squeezing Adnan's shoulder.

"Go back to bed for a while," Gimli said gently. "I have the little lad in safe hands."

"I know. Thank you Gimli," I said, smiling as they left.

When the door closed behind them, I went straight back to my bed and curled into a ball. I pondered for only a brief moment why I felt so tired until I was quickly asleep once more.

ooooOoooo

"Mareke," someone was calling my name gently. "Mareke," it came again louder, but still from a great distance. "Mareke." That time whoever was calling for me shook me gently and I startled awake.

"What? What is the matter?" I looked around me wildly and realized that I had fallen asleep, sitting at my desk in my small study.

Aragorn was standing before me with a bemused smile on his face. "What were you working on that bored you so terribly?"

I rubbed my eyes and looked down at what I had been reading. It was a very short report on the status of the orphanage in the city.

"Lady Ioreth informed me that the wives of the Stewards all had charitable causes and that I might consider taking one up as well."

"That might be the first bit of good advice she has given you," he said with a chuckle, perching on the edge of my desk.

"You are terrible," I said with a smile, handing him the report. "But I was trying to decide what my cause might be."

"You may want to choose one that will keep you awake," he said lightly, though his attention had turned away from the report and he was looking at me intently. "You do not look all that well."

"How kind of you to say so," I replied. I stood, trying to keep myself from falling asleep again. As I walked by my husband he caught my hand and pulled me so that I was standing between his legs.

"You are pale and there are shadows under your eyes," he continued, taking my cheek in the hand that was not holding the report.

"And the compliments continue," I said lightly.

Aragorn looked at me for a moment longer before glancing at the report. "This is what you want to get involved in?" he asked.

I nodded. "I believe so."

"You do not sound entirely confident."

I shook my head. "I am not. I am just thinking of all of the ways it could be misconstrued."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "How might supporting an orphanage be misconstrued?"

"Oh I do not know. She wants to help children because she has one that is not the King's."

"What does Adnan's bloodline have to do with your cause?"

"It factors into everything I do. They will say I support the orphanage because like my own son, many children lost parents to the War."  
"Or they might just say that it is a noble cause and one that appears to have been neglected of late."

"How likely is that?" I asked with a small smile.

"Not very," Aragorn replied. "Though if this is your passion, let their words fall on deaf ears."

I nodded and thought for a moment longer. "I think I shall go forward with this," I said. "I shall set up a meeting with the proprietess of the place."

Aragorn kissed my forehead and stood from my desk. "Let me know how I can help once you have done that."

His hand was gentle on my lower back, guiding me towards my bedroom. "Now you should lie down for a while before Adnan is due back. I am worried about you."

I did as he bid and as I laid in my bed, I let my hand travel to my flat stomach. I had an inkling that it would not be that way much longer.

ooooOoooo

A week later, Vanya and I, along with a few guards were making our way toward the orphanage. When I had told her of my plans she had immediately asked to accompany me.

"Surely you have enough to do with the new baby?" I asked.

"One would think," she replied. "But I want to follow your lead and become involved in something outside of my house."

I laughed. "I remember the feeling of being trapped and chained to a tiny little person, constantly being held to their needs."

Vanya sighed. "It has been an adjustment." Though she had been quick to become more open-minded since our friendship had begun, there were still parts of her that were Minas Tirith through and through. She could not admit that raising a child was anything but delightful and a completely rewarding experience.

I did not push her then, but I often shared stories of my own troubles with Adnan when he was an infant and she saw many of my struggles with him as he grew.

We descended many levels of the city until the guards declared that we were at our destination. "Truly?" I asked, before I could stop myself.

We were standing in front of a very run down building. The door seemed to barely fit in the frame, the roof was patched more than it was not, and the windows were filthy and grimy. The report had said that there were roughly fifty children who permanently stayed there, but some of the older ones floated in and out. I had a hard time imagining that the space was even able to accommodate the fifty younger children.

I took a deep breath and nodded at one of the guards to knock on the door. We waited, me very nervously, until the door was pulled open.

A young woman stood in the doorway. When I had read the report I had been surprised to learn that the orphanage was not run by someone older and male. The woman was perhaps a bit older than me, but she could only have been in her early thirties.

"Your Majesty," she said as the guards stepped aside and I stepped forward. She gave an unpracticed curtsy, but I waved it away.

"We should do away with the tedious formalities if we are going to be working so closely together."

"Working?" She asked, taken aback.

"I intend to do more than just give money," I replied. "Though of course that will be a huge factor from the look of things."

The young woman's cheeks colored.

"No, no," I said quickly. "None of this is your doing. I do not believe that for a second." I stepped into the doorway and allowed my eyes to adjust to the darkness. "Please show me around." I realized she had not shared her name, or not been able to with all of the talking I had been doing. "What is your name?"

"Melda, Your Majesty," she said quietly.

"Very well, Melda. We would appreciate a tour."

It was a quick tour. There was not much to the place. There was a kitchen, a small dining room, a few different rooms full of beds and cradles and that was nearly it. There were children in all of the rooms peering out at our group. My heart broke for them. Many of them were wearing ragged garments, with their hair tangled, and faces dirty.

Melda had no study, so we sat down at one of the tables in the dining room.

"Well, first off it is obvious that you need more space if you are to accommodate all of the children."

Melda nodded. "Unfortunately, it has not been possible. We do not have the means to expand."

"No, I would imagine you do not." I dug around in the shoulder bag I had brought and pulled out my writing things, going to work on a list of all that I could think of that must be done upon my first visit. "As the Queen, I receive a living stipend of sorts that is generally used for the most appallingly frivolous of things. I will give all that I can of that to you and the children here. However, I very much doubt that that will cover all that you need and all that I want to do. If necessary, I will go before the King and his council myself on your behalf."

The woman stared at me, but I ignored her awe.

"Do you know if any of the surrounding buildings are vacant?" I asked. The best way that I could think to make more room would be to purchase another building and perhaps join them together.

"I am not sure, Your Majesty," Melda said timidly.

"That is alright," I said. I finished jotting a few items down and then rolled the parchment back up and placed my things in the bag. "I will return in a couple of weeks. We both have some work to do. I will speak to the King and see what funds I can come up with quickly. While I am figuring that out, I would appreciate it if you could see what you can find out about any vacant buildings near here. Preferably one of the ones on either side or behind this building."

"I will, Your Majesty," Melda replied.

"Is there anything that I can send to you in the meantime?" I could tell that for a while Melda would be hesitant to ask anything of me. After going on the tour, I knew I would be sending food and clothes.

"No, Your Majesty. We are surviving as we are," Melda said. My heart sank to think of this young woman investing all of herself into the orphanage with little to no help. I knew that some money was given to her and it was supposed to cover all of the orphanage's expenses as well as provide her with a salary, but I could tell that that money was no longer enough.

We all stood and once more Vanya and I were surrounded by our guards. "If you say so. We will be in touch very soon, Melda. Thank you for taking time out of your busy day to see us."

"Thank you so much for your interest, Your Majesty. You will surely change the children's lives," Melda called as we left.

I turned, smiled at her, and waved before we were heading back to the top level of the city.

"You will go in front of the King's council?" Vanya asked. She had been quiet throughout our time at the orphanage. I believe the blatant poverty of the children there had shocked her. I imagined she had never before been exposed to such a standard of living before.

"If it is necessary," I replied. "Now that I have seen the actual state of that orphanage I have to do all in my power to fix it. I had not expected just how bad of a state it would be in from reading the few reports that I could get my hands on." I looked over at the other woman. Her face was creased and furrowed from all that she had seen in the span of an afternoon. "I also intend to send food and clothes in the meantime. Perhaps that is where you might come in."

Vanya looked up. "Me?"

"Well, yes. You said you wanted to help. I think you can be very useful."

"How so?"

"You have many friends in the city. Many of them have children. What is done with the clothing that those children outgrow?" I asked.

Vanya gave a shrug. "I am not sure."

"I know that even during the short time that I have been in Minas Tirith Adnan has outgrown so many of the things that were made for him when we first arrived. Most of those things that are too small are still sitting in his drawers and hanging in his closet."  
"You cannot give Adnan's things away," Vanya said, surprised at what I was suggesting.

"Of course I can. What is he going to do with them?"

"He is the son, more or less, of the King!" She exclaimed. "His clothes are precious."

I laughed out loud. "Oh Vanya, do not be ridiculous."

"They are much too fine to send to the orphanage."

"And do you think that those children there who so desperately need those clothes will turn them away because of their formality?"

Vanya went quiet. "No, I suppose not."

"Neither do I." I looped my arm through hers as we climbed the stairs, going up level after level. "In that case, I need you to act on my behalf in convincing the other young mothers of your set that they can be of help by getting rid of clothes and other useful things that their children no longer use. Perhaps you might suggest that it would be a good lesson for their children as well. I completely intend to teach Adnan a lesson through this. He will also be going through his toys and picking several that he does not play with any longer to be donated as well."

Vanya was quiet. "I will do what I can."

"I appreciate it. Make it an event if you wish. I know that many of them are dying to see where I live and what I have turned the place into. Tell them that they can bring the clothes to my chambers and we can all sort through them together, into gender and age group appropriate clothes."

Vanya laughed. "They will be sorely disappointed that your rooms look the same as they have for centuries."

"Well do not tell them that when you are convincing them to take part in our venture."

Vanya laughed and hugged me tightly when we came upon her street.

"I will see you for Marilla's naming ceremony," I said, waving. I sent one of my guards to escort her home and finally I was alone in the palace, the guards dispersing when we stepped over the threshold.

I was extremely tired, but I knew that if I stopped moving I would not accomplish anything else that day. I made my way to the kitchens and sought out the woman who oversaw operations there. Three times a day the kitchen provided meals, not only for the royal family, but for all guests and visitors, as well as to the very privileged courtesans who lived in the palace.

"Your Majesty," she said brusquely, giving a stiff curtsy. She was an indomitable woman and Aragorn had told me that she did not even soften for him, but he had caught her sneaking extra sweets to Adnan when he brought the boy for a snack or quick, private meal. I stiffened my spine. I would not be intimidated by the head of the kitchens.

"I am here to inquire about what happens to the excess food that is not consumed in a day here in the palace."

She raised an eyebrow at me as though she had never been asked such a thing. "It is disposed of."

"I assume there is a good deal of it."

She nodded. "There is."

"That seems quite wasteful."

"It is what has been done since long before I was in charge of the kitchens."

I nodded. "Of course. Well I would like to see that tradition ended."

"Your Majesty?"

"It is my desire that all excess food be taken to the orphanage in the city three times a day."

"The orphanage? Three times a day?" She spluttered.

"Yes," I said simply. "Starting after tonight's dinner." My tone left no room for further discussion.

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

I sagged when I was out of her sight and made my way back to my chambers.

ooooOoooo

Aragorn and I were the first ones to arrive at Vanya and Beinion's home for Marilla's naming ceremony. Not many people had seen the babe besides myself and the families of Vanya and Beinion.

"Come in, come in," Vanya said flustered. There were servants bustling about with trays of food. "Everything is almost ready."

"Relax," I urged her. "It will be perfect."

"I am going to get the baby," Vanya said, not relaxing at all, instead hurrying up the stairs.

Aragorn and I stood, trying to stay out of the way of the servants making the last minute adjustments.

Vanya returned, carrying a bundle of white fabric and lace. She deposited the bundle in my arms and I moved away the ceremonial dress to see the babe's face, some blonde hair poking out from underneath her lace cap. "There she is," I said with a smile.

"Aragorn, you will take her when it is time to introduce you as godparents," Vanya said. She did not ask, she told her King what was going to happen.

"Me?" He asked. Aragorn looked quickly down at me. "Surely, Mareke would be better suited in that role."

I rested a gentle hand on his forearm. "It is not a difficult job," I assured him.

Aragorn sighed. "If you insist."

Vanya led us into their great room. There were several chairs and sofas that would accommodate everyone who would be in attendance. She sat Aragorn and I on a sofa at the head of the room.

Marilla was sleeping soundly in my arms and she readjusted herself, tucking a hand under her cheek.

Aragorn was watching her warily and I could not help but smile at the irony of what it was he feared. The man had seen the worst of battles, but holding an infant for a brief moment was too much.

The room filled and Vanya and Beinion joined us, taking Marilla into their own arms. They had chosen Vanya's father to act as the celebrant of the ceremony and he began with a warm welcome to everyone gathered.

Very soon after he began, I lost focus. My vision went fuzzy at the edges and I was extremely light-headed. There was a goblet of water sitting on the table next to me and I drank from it deeply, not caring that people were probably watching me.

After a few readings, the promise of the parents to guide the child, it was our turn. I felt Aragorn stand next to me and I did as well, though I was sure I would fall over.

He carefully took the bundle into his arms from Beinion, who gently corrected his hold, and I could feel how tense he was. I used the voluminous lace dress that Marilla wore to cover the grip I had on his free arm.

"What an honor it is to have the King and Queen acting as godparents for my granddaughter," the man said. I plastered a smile on my face, though I was sure it was unnatural looking. "Do you both promise to assist the parents of this child in guiding her through life, instilling morals and virtue whenever possible so as to guide her down the right path?"

"We do," Aragorn's voice drowned mine out as I could only manage to speak very faintly.

"In that case," he said, taking the baby from Aragorn. "It is my pleasure to introduce you all to my granddaughter, Marilla."

There was light applause.

"The parents invite all of you to join them for food and beverage in the dining hall," he said and everyone filtered out.

"Mareke, what is the matter with you?" Aragorn asked, waiting a moment after everyone had left the room.

"I was so busy this afternoon that I did not have anything to eat. I am just feeling a bit light headed," I replied, though that was a lie. I had eaten.

He shook his head. "Well then let us get you something to eat."

I nodded and continued to lean on him heavily as we moved towards the food on the long dining table.

"Wine?" He asked, after I had eaten a small plate of finger foods. It did make me feel a bit better.

I shook my head. "No. I still have a headache and I do not think that will help much."

Instead, he offered me another goblet of water and plate of food. "Eat. All of it."

I did as he wished and felt the tiniest bit better. I was still exhausted though. We mingled about and spoke to some of the younger couples that Vanya had invited as well as both sets of Marilla's grandparents. My hand never left the crook of Aragorn's elbow.

After Aragorn held the baby one more time he feigned not feeling well himself and so we left, setting off through the city.

"You have not seemed yourself of late," he said once we were back in my rooms.

"I have had much on my mind with the orphanage and everything else," I replied.

Aragorn nodded, though I was not sure that he believed me. "Well sleep well tonight. Get your energy back."

ooooOoooo

I could not put it off any longer. My month's blood had not appeared in two cycles of the moon. I had felt the exact same way when I was first carrying Adnan. I could have slept for days at a time and still felt fatigued when I woke.

In the company of a few guards, I made my way one level down to the Houses of Healing. I stepped through the doors and there were not many occupants in the beds that I saw.

"Your Majesty," a young healer stepped toward me.

"I need to see the head healer privately," I told her. She led me back into the private rooms that were used for the royal family if the healer was not called to their chambers directly. Luckily, at that time in the morning, I had passed nearly no one on my way down. The rooms were spacious and filled with light.

"Herion will be here presently," she said with a bow, leaving me alone. The guards had stationed themselves outside of the door.

Not a moment later, a gray haired and bearded man stepped into the room. I hated the thought of discussing such a matter with a man. In Harad, I had dealt with a midwife and while most women in Minas Tirith were also able to use a midwife, as the Queen, who was hopefully carrying the Crown Prince, I had been told by Lady Ioreth that upon suspecting that I was carrying a child I would furthermore deal with the head healer.

"Your Majesty," he said with a bow that did not quite match what propriety said it should when dealing with the Queen. "What might I do for you today?"

"I believe I am expecting," I replied.

"And you would certainly know because you have had a child before," he said, not exactly kindly.

"I think any woman would know if they had not bled in two months," I replied quickly. I had not prepared myself for the head healer to treat me with prejudice, but I should not have been surprised.

"Very well," he said. He pulled a bottle of wine from a cabinet and handed me a small, glass cup. "I will need a sample of your urine."

I sighed and took it from him, going into the bathroom. I had done the same test in Harad, but again it had been a woman who I had dealt with and she had been very kind.

When I came out and handed Herion the sample, he kept his back to my as he mixed in a bit of wine and stirred it up.

"Well it looks as though you are right," he said after a long few moments.

I smiled to myself and let my hands press against my stomach.

"Though you should not presume to know everything about bringing a child into this world because you already have one." Herion turned and looked at me with cold eyes. "This child is much more important than your last. Hopefully you carry the Crown Prince. I was beginning to think that I might never see you for this matter."

If he was trying to insult me with the last remark he had missed entirely. For one thing, it had only been a year and for another, as he kept pointing out, I already had a child and if Aragorn and I had not been able to have one it would have likely not been my fault, though I knew it would have been spun that way.

"I will play a large role in bringing this child into the world and it is of the utmost importance that you listen to me, despite what you think you already know," he continued.

"Of course," I replied, not fighting anymore.

The man dug around in his cabinets until he had gathered a pouch full of herbs. "Put a pinch of these in a cup of tea every day so you and the child will both remain healthy."

I nodded. He had not even bothered to ask how I was feeling or if I had any concerns.

"And of course I will be telling the King of this news," Herion said as I made my way toward the door.

I stopped and turned around. "You will tell him?"

"Indeed. It is protocol," he said. "I will tell him before the end of the week."

I did not think he was lying to me, but once more I was bewildered by the strange customs of the people I had married into.

"Very well," I said, turning once more to head back to the palace.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you loved it! Like I said before, I absolutely love hearing from new and old reviewers alike. You guys have so many great ideas and I love to hear them, so don't hold back.

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	25. Chapter 25

I am so sorry! I can't even begin to apologize for how long it's been. As I told those who reviewed the last chapter, I recently got a new job that I love, but has actual responsibilities so I can't write at work anymore. I'm going to be better I promise. I will update at least every other week. Please don't desert me because of this. I know it's awful, but I will fix it. I hope you enjoy this update!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five (Aragorn)

"This sand came from Harad," I told Adnan as I dipped my fingers into a bucket of the fine white stuff.

"What are you going to do with it here?" He asked curiously.

"It will be used to repair the walls around the city, lad," Gimli answered.

Adnan was clearly puzzled. "But it is soft. Our enemies could break through a wall made of sand."

I had to laugh as the boy was not wrong.

"But when it is combined with with a few other components it becomes very strong, Gimli said. In addition to the new gate, my friend was also seeing to mending the perimeter wall of Minas Tirith, for it had sustained considerable damage during the battle on Pelennor Field.

The little boy looked between the two of us, still disbelieving.

"You will see," I promised. "We had better get you back to the palace," I said. "You have one more lesson with Legolas before you are done for the day."

"I think I shall come with you. I have been in the sun for too long," Gimli said, falling into step beside me as we began the ascent to the seventh level of the city.

Every time we descended more than a couple of levels, Adnan would be panting and lagging behind on the way back up. I stopped on the fourth level and lifted him up. He scrambled onto my back, hanging on tightly.

"You are getting nearly too big for this." I was panting as I climbed with his extra weight. "You are nigh on five years old. Five year olds must get themselves up the steps," I jested.

"Then I will not turn five," Adnan grumbled in my ear. "Too much work."

Gimli laughed. "It only gets worse lad."

We finally made it into the palace and Adnan slipped off my back, leading the way to my study where Legolas was to meet us.

"Of course now he is full of energy. He enjoyed a leisurely ride up here," I chuckled, watching as Adnan struggled to open the heavy door.

I opened it for him and he slipped in, eagerly went over to where Legolas was standing, observing a map I had spread out on the table.

"How do you manage to get him so excited about the alphabet?" I asked the Elf.

"My people have our ways," he said with a secretive smile and I thought back to all I had learned from Elladan and Elrohir. Legolas reached for Adnan's hand. "Shall we go practice your letters?"

Adnan latched onto him and they headed for the library. The boy had taken to our language effortlessly, but Legolas said he struggled to remember the letters, which would make it difficult to learn how to read and write.

Gimli and I sat down and began mapping out the next phases for repairing the wall around the city.

"Gimli," I said, a thought coming to me. "Mareke has begun working with the orphanage. She told me that the building is in deplorable condition. Perhaps you might be able to find some time to go look it over and see what might be done. I am attempting to allocate resources for her project, but am finding it difficult to know where to start."

The Dwarf nodded. "Of course. I can do it tomorrow. I will ask Mareke to accompany me so I can hear in her own words what she wants done."

"Good idea," I agreed. "I will try to come as well. I have not yet seen it."

We went back to our work. We discussed the project for hours. I knew the repairs were necessary, but I did not much care for how forboding and unwelcoming the wall made my city look.

"There are design elements that would make it more elegant and inviting without losing its strength," Gimli offered.

I nodded. "Please draft something up for my approval."

Before he could respond, there was a knock at the door. My brow furrowed. I was not expecting anyone.

"Enter," I called.

The head healer in the city stepped through the door. "Your Majesty," he said with a low bow, beard nearly brushing the stone floor.

"Herion," I said politely. I had respected the man since I had met him after the War. He had done amazing work with the wounded men. "What can I do for you? Is everything in the Houses alright?"

"Might it be possible to speak to Your Majesty in private?" He asked.

That worried and confused me. I wracked my brain trying to imagine what the healer would need to discuss in private.

Gimli took his cue and left. When the door closed I looked at Herion. "Please, speak freely now."

"Well Your Majesty, it is my pleasure to inform you that the Queen is expecting a child." He looked at me expectantly.

"That is wonderful news," I finally managed to get out.

For some reason, my heart had begun pounding in my chest and there was a faint buzzing noise.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?" he asked, stepping towards me.

"I am fine," I said. "More than fine. I am thrilled." I waved him away.

"I am glad," Herion said. "Obviously, the Queen will be under my care, rather than a midwife's, for the duration of the pregnancy."

I nodded, not quite listening. "Then she is in the best of hands."

"If either of you have any questions or concerns, please do not hesitate to send for me. Otherwise the Queen and I will have regularly scheduled visits."

"Very good. Thank you so much, Herion," I said, dismissing him.

I was grateful when Gimli did not immediately return to my study, not appearing to have waited outside the door.

I sat heavily in my chair and ran my fingers through my untamed hair.

My reaction to the news was unexplainable. For years, decades, I had imagined that such an announcement would be one of the happiest days of my life, but what I was experiencing was pure panic.

Mareke and I were still just getting to know one another, had only recently settled into a contented and normal routine.

How would we handle a baby? How would I handle a baby? Mareke had done everything before, but my hands on experience had begun with Adnan who was interested in all of the things I could show him.

What was I supposed to say to Mareke when I next saw her? Congratulations?

I sighed and tried to divert my attention back to a stack of parchment, but it was to no avail.

Eventually, Legolas and Gimli both returned to my study. Mareke had taken Adnan to Beinion and Vanya's earlier in the evening and would be staying for dinner.

I had invited Legolas and Gimli to join me for our own private dinner, but during all of my thinking about other matters I had forgotten.

"You were not in your chambers, mellon (friend)," Legolas said as they entered.

"I lost track of the time. Forgive me," I replied.

"No bother," Gimli said. "We can have food sent here just as well." He left the study once more to find a servant.

While we waited for the food, Legolas and Gimli talked around me. I contributed one word answers and grunts of acknowledgement once in a while.

As we sat down to eat, Legolas stared at me. "You are distracted, Aragorn."

I sighed. I was not sure if I should tell them what I had learned so shortly after the initial announcement. They were my closest friends and the only people in Minas Tirith I felt comfortable confiding in.

"Mareke is going to have a child," I said quietly.

"Well that is good news, is it not?" Gimli asked.

"Strange news," I replied.

My friends studied me curiously.

"I do not know," I sighed. "Obviously, this was the end goal of our marriage, but I am not certain that I am ready."

Legolas and Gimli were silent, never having been confronted with such a situation themselves.

"It will just require some adjusting," Legolas said gently.

"Act as though you do not know," I instructed.

They nodded. We went back to our meal and I changed the subject.

ooooOoooo

The next afternoon, Gimli and I went to meet Mareke to go to the orphanage. My palms were actually sweating.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"A bit nervous," I admitted.

"You must have seen her countless times before you knew," he said. "And besides, this is official business. You do not have to have the conversation just yet."

He was right. I ran a quick hand through my hair and then we entered Mareke's sitting room.

My wife was sitting on a sofa with Adnan on her lap, reading a story. Lady Belethiel was knitting in the corner. Though it seemed as though it should have been enthralling, it was just after lunch and the little boy was dozing against his mother's chest.

Mareke looked up at us and gave a gentle smile.

Because I knew of her condition her tiredness leapt out at me. There were half circles under her eyes and she was not as fresh faced as usual, seemingly dreading standing.

"Lady Belethiel, would you mind finishing the story?" She asked, trying to move Adnan off of her.

"No Mama," he groaned, wrapping his arms tightly around her neck.

"Sshh," she stroked his raven curls and rubbed his back. "I will be back before you know it. This will not take any time at all."

Lady Belethiel approached and removed him from his mother. Mareke kissed his forehead and turned to Gimli and I.

"My apologies," she said. "Shall we set out?"

"You might need a cloak," I blurted out.

Mareke looked at me curiously. Her gaze then travelled to the window, outside of which there was a brightly shining late May sun. "I will be alright."

I nodded and let the matter rest, not sure what had come over me. Mareke took my offered arm and Gimli walked on her other side as we left the palace and descended the levels of the city.

I kept catching Gimli smiling up at Mareke and I shook my head. He was all bite.

Mareke explained what she had learned about the orphanage so far and laid out what she wanted to change and expand on the building itself.

When we came upon it, I was shocked. It was in nearly complete disrepair.

"Children live here?" Gimli asked in disbelief.

"Yes. It is shameful, is it not?" Mareke said, surveying the place with a determined look.

Gimli and Mareke entered ahead of me to see what needed to be repaired structurally speaking.

As soon as Mareke stepped foot in the doorway she was rushed by a herd of children, the littlest one reaching up for her. Mareke, though she was exhausted, effortlessly propped the little girl on her hip and took another's hand in her free one, causing some bickering amongst the others who were not touching the Queen, as she continued to walk and discuss renovations with Gimli.

She had only been visiting the orphanage for a few weeks, but she had thoroughly integrated herself amongst the children. I had not expected to see her so familiar with them,nor had I expected for the children to want to be so close to her. I had imagined that she came and spoke and planned with the proprietess, but it seemed as though she had been trying to bestow some of the love and affection on the children that they were so obviously missing.

"We have recently discovered that the building behind this one is vacant. I would like to purchase it and join them together so that one building could be used for cooking and laundry and in the other building the bedrooms could be expanded upon and made more comfortable," Mareke was saying after I had focused once more on the conversation.

"That will be quite expensive," Gimli said, smoothing his beard as he looked around.

"I imagined as much, but it is necessary," she said firmly.

Mareke turned back to me and the child she carried hid her face bashfully. "When is your next council meeting?"

I stared at her confused before responding. "The day after next. Why do you ask?"

"This project will require more funds than I currently possess," she said simply. "I will need your council to approve my request for more money."

I was rooted to the spot as she and Gimli walked away. Surely Mareke knew that she would not find many friends in my council chambers.

The tour concluded with the children begging Mareke to stay with them. She crouched down on her haunches and gave tight hugs, promising to return soon. She bid the woman who ran the place goodbye after a brief, quiet conversation.

The three of us were mostly silent on our way back to the palace. Gimli left us at the door to Mareke's chambers. "What you are doing is incredibly admirable, lass," he said gently.

"Thank you, Gimli. I appreciate your support more than you know," she replied.

I guided her into her sitting room and she sat heavily on a sofa. Lady Belethiel and Adnan were nowhere to be seen.

"You know, Mareke," I said, sitting across from her. "I can ask for the orphanage funds on your behalf. You do not necessarily have to go before the council."

"This is a project that I have undertaken and I wish to take full responsibility for it," she said calmly. "You have much to contend with as it is and I do not wish to add to those burdens unless it is absolutely necessary."

Unless I wanted to very plainly lay out the reception she would received from my council, and I assumed she already knew what she was walking into, there was nothing I could say.

"Very well," I stood once more. "I will see you for dinner." I pressed a kiss to her forehead and left.

I had meant to speak to her of the child, but while her courage was blossoming, mine had seemingly deserted me.

ooooOoooo

The day of the council meeting arrived and I was nervous for my wife. I found myself unable to focus on the matters that preceded Mareke's. I had to be reminded several times what we were speaking of.

My mind wandered back and forth between Mareke appearing before the council and the fact that I still had not revealed that I knew of her condition.

"And for our last matter of business we will be entertaining a request from Queen Mareke," my chief, and eldest, councilor said. Already I did not care for the tone of the older set and the looks they exchanged between one another.

A page was sent to retrieve Mareke where she was waiting outside of the council chambers.

The young man led her in and a hush fell over the room. She had not worn purely Gondoran clothes since the first few months after her arrival but she was adorned in a heavy, purple gown and her thick, golden circlet that she only wore on the most important of occasions. A small smile played on my lips. Mareke was reminding them that she was their queen without saying a word.

She carried herself with a formidable grace to the head of the table. Her eyes softened for the briefest of instances as she looked in my direction. "Your Majesty." She gave a curtsy and her eyes went stony again as they swept over the table. "Councilors."

Mareke paused making sure she had their complete attention. "Gentleman, I am here to ask you to consider allocating more funds to the city's orphanage. Of late, I have been a frequent visitor to the place and I can tell you that the conditions are substandard by far. Besides the physical conditions of the building itself, Melda, the woman who cares for the children, does not have the capital to properly provide for the children. Everything she receives from the Realm goes to them and she practically lives in poverty as she keeps only the bare minimum for herself. This woman should be lauded as a hero, the children should live in comfort and be offered an education and other resources so that they will in turn grow into valuable members of Minas Tirith's society. I have had the treasury numbers explained to me and there is a sufficient amount of money that could be used for this without negatively impacting any programs or people in service to the Crown."

The entire room was silent and I felt myself beaming with pride. My wife had spoken eloquently and conveyed just enough of the passion she had for the project.

The silence, unfortunately, did not last long. I had been foolish to think that she might win the men over so easily. I could override any decision they ultimately made, but Mareke had insisted on doing it herself to spare my already precarious reputation. She cared naught for hers.

My councilors began to whisper to each other.

"Your Majesty, you truly believe that this is the best use for the Realm's resources?" One bearded, old man asked.

Mareke nodded. "I do. I have already allocated more than half of my own annual allowance to the orphanage, but that will not be nearly enough to cover the long term initiatives I have in mind."

"You think more should be provided than just a roof and food, Your Majesty?" Another older man asked her.

"Of course I do," she said evenly. "I believe an education should be provided as well as apprenticeships so that they will be contributing members of society one day. It seems as though you think these children are somehow less because they have no family to care for them as though that is within their control," she said, locking her dark eyes on his.

"There might be family members to care for these children if not for the war your people brought upon us, Your Majesty," another piped up.

"Perhaps this is so close to your heart because you have a son who was very nearly in the same situation as these children?" Another man jumped in as well.

Mareke stood stock still for a moment. I was nearly on my feet to reprimand them all for their disrespect when Mareke, much more quietly than before spoke. "Perhaps you are right counselor," she said.

I was gripping the table, my stomach churning.

"My own son could very easily be in the position of these children because of decisions made by my father, late husband, and a select other few. But I had no part in making those decisions and it is not my guilt that has urged me to work for these children."

The room had gone silent once more.

"All children deserve some basic level of care and I would think the same if Prince Adnan's father had lived or died. I know many of you have children that you love deeply. Why does your empathy end with your own flesh and blood? You and your children will lose nothing if you agree to this," she finished firmly standing across from me. She surveyed the men with her pitch black gaze.

"Are there any more arguments against what the Queen is proposing?" I asked lowly, not able to take my eyes from my wife. There could be no further argument. As Mareke had said, she had seen the treasury numbers, as had I, and had found money that was not currently in use by any other critical program. If they were going to argue now they would expose their true issue with what Mareke was asking and that was Mareke herself.

"I for one think that there could be no better use for this money," Beinion said from where he sat near Mareke. She smiled gratefully at him. "I cannot understand why we have taken so long to discuss this matter. It is all too simple in my mind. We should take the vote, Your Majesty."

I looked around the table one more time. "All in favor of transferring the funds the Queen has requested."

"Aye," everyone said, some more enthusiastically than others.

"Very good. That concludes today's meeting," I said standing.

No one else stood as I walked to Mareke and offered my arm. As we left the council chambers no one said a word and I did not speak until we were closer to the royal quarters.

"We should have dinner privately this evening to celebrate your success," I said, practically beaming down at her. "Truly I have never seen them left speechless. I learned a few things from you that I shall use in future meetings."

Mareke only laughed lightly as though it had been nothing. "I will see you this evening," she said as we approached her door.

"You were amazing. I am so proud of you," I gushed in a most uncharacteristic manner. I could hear her laughing even after she closed the door to her chambers.

I spent the rest of my afternoon doing some work in my study, though I could not fully tear my thoughts away from how regal and competent Mareke had appeared in the council chambers. A smile graced my lips all afternoon as I thought of the stunned faces of my councilors when she had a retort for all of their cold questions and comments.

I quit my work early to check on dinner preparations in my private dining room. We never ate there. If we forewent a public dinner, we ate in Mareke's chambers. It signified a truly special occasion for me to host.

Mareke appeared as the sun was setting. I assumed she had waited to put Adnan to bed before coming to my rooms.

She was wearing one of the more comfortable hybrid dresses, but she looked more tired than I had yet seen her.

We sat down and I reached for my goblet of wine and raised it. "To my fearless wife," I said simply, smiling across the table at her.

Mareke picked up her glass of water and raised it with a small smile in my direction. "Thank you," she said, before taking a sip.

We did not discuss the afternoon's events, but chatted about Adnan and other projects happening around the city.

When the meal was over, Mareke having not eaten much at all, I led her into my sparse sitting room and pulled her down next to me on the sofa even though I could sense that she wanted to return to her rooms.

I casually draped my arm around her shoulder so that she was leaning into my side. It was not a position that we had ever naturally assumed, but it was pleasant.

I knew I had to tell her that Herion had informed me that she was expecting.

"Mareke," I said quietly after a few long moments of deciding what to say.

"Hmm?" She replied drowsily, her head resting on my shoulder.

"I am not sure how to say this properly so I am just going to say it." I took a deep breath. "I know of the child you carry."

Mareke laughed. "I know you do."

"You do? How?" I spluttered. I thought I had been careful to hide my knowledge, but she was telling me I had not been.

"The afternoon we went to the orphanage you aggressively suggested that I wear a cloak outside when it was very warm outside," she continued laughing.

"That gave me away?"

"First time fathers are often nervous and overprotective," she said. "Adnan's father insisted that I could not go anywhere alone for the first few months until I convinced him otherwise." She stopped abruptly. "You do not want to hear about that."

"You can speak of him whenever you like," I assured her. "It does not bother me." It truly did not. Her past was her own and there was nothing I could do to change that, it would be futile to try and erase it.

"Not tonight." She shifted under my arm and looked at me with her dark eyes. "Are you happy at this news?"

The feeling of panic had lifted. I am not sure what had caused it to leave, but staring down at her I was overjoyed. "You have no idea," I said earnestly. "Are you?"

She nodded. "I thought that I might not have more children and I had always wanted a small army of them."

I laughed. "This is a good start then. Adnan will be pleased to have someone to play with."

The smiled melted from her face. "I would that we could refrain from that conversation for a while. At least until after his birthday in a month."

I raised an eyebrow, puzzled.

"It has been only him for five years now," she said. She was quiet for a brief moment. "It will be hard for him to understand how this all works and he may be jealous that this a child of yours."

"Oh." I sat there trying to wrap my head around all of the intricacies of our situation that I had not yet considered and what that would seem like to a five year old. "I would like to help you tell him in any way that you wish. I would like to be present for the conversation. Nothing on my end will be changing."

"I know that. He will too, though it may take some time." She put her head back on my shoulder.

After a few minutes of silence, I moved so that she was sitting up. I took her face in my hands and kissed her deeply. "I am so terribly proud of you, Mareke," I said quietly when I pulled away. "And I am excited for this next part of our journey."

* * *

I hope you loved it! I hope you'll still review even though I abandoned you for so long. I am begging for forgiveness. Please let me know what you thought. Per usual I am open to ideas as they make writing easier! Again, I am sorry a million times over.

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	26. Chapter 26

Hi everyone! Sorry for the long absence! I am really trying my best to get these posted more frequently, but seem to be failing. I hope you enjoy this update! I enjoyed writing this one.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six (Mareke)

I sat at my small desk looking over the list of foods that did not go together for Adnan's fifth birthday celebration that was to take place that evening. A small smile played at my lips as I looked over the favorites he had requested.

The smile slipped from my lips and my hand strayed to my nearly flat stomach. The child I carried would not be entitled to such private, intimate events for their birthdays, that much I knew, especially if it was a boy. Like their father, this child would endure much more public ceremonies. The thought saddened me greatly as one of my favorite events in Minas Tirith had proven to be Adnan's birthdays where he was allowed to be around those who loved him and away from prying eyes.

I shook the thoughts away. It was not the time to dwell on all of the differences there would be between my two children. I had worried at first for Adnan and of course I still did. I was afraid he would be envious of a child that was Aragorn's, afraid that I would love the new baby more and want to start a new family with a living husband. Of course, none of that was true. However, the more I thought about it the more I thought that the new baby might grow to be envious of Adnan who had to adhere to very little of Minas Tirith's prickly propriety.

I shook my head and went back to focusing on the celebration at hand. It would be the last one my eldest son would have with the blissful knowledge that he was the only recipient of my love and affection. My stomach clenched at the thought of having that conversation after his birthday.

I was pulled from my thoughts as the door opened and Adnan rushed in. He crashed into me and wrapped his arms around my middle, completely oblivious to any changes my body was undergoing.

Aragorn audibly sucked in his breath at the collision, a look of concern masking his features.

I gave him a gentle smile before taking Adnan's face in my hands and kissing his forehead.

"What do I owe this affection to?" I asked. I had sent him and Aragorn into the gardens after breakfast so I could see to the few remaining details for the evening's celebration.

"It is time for my birthday horseback ride," he replied excitedly.

"Oh, I did not realize that was becoming a yearly tradition." I kissed his forehead once more and stood. "Allow me to change. On the way to the stables I need to drop off your menu request for tonight."

Adnan's smile widened if that was possible.

"See Strider," I heard him say as I left the room. "I told you she is feeling fine."

I felt myself smiling at the thought of Aragorn's protectiveness. After I changed into my riding outfit and boots I joined Adnan and Aragorn in my study once more. Picking up the dinner menu I tapped Adnan on the tip of his nose with it. "Ready?"

Adnan snatched it from my hand and hurried out ahead of us.

"Did I look unwell to you at breakfast, Aragorn?" I asked him quietly.

"No," he replied sheepishly not meeting my gaze.

"I can ride a horse for the time being," I assured him gently, resting my hand in the crook of his arm.

"I know," he said. "I seem to be worrying needlessly."

I surprised myself and kissed his stubbly cheek. "It is part of it."

Looking ahead, I watched Adnan disappear into the kitchens. "We may not be able to tear him away from the food for his ride," Aragorn chuckled as he held the door open for me.

"You want beef stew and pancakes for your birthday dinner?" The formidable kitchen director asked.

My son just grinned up at her and nodded.

"Well then so be it, little prince," she said, her stony face cracking into an indulgent smile that I was sure she reserved solely for Adnan.

The woman set a picnic basket on the counter and Aragorn took it. He and I turned to leave, but heard the woman whisper, "There is a special birthday treat in there for your lunch." We pretended not to hear.

Adnan latched onto my hand when he caught up and we descended to the stables.

Our ride that day was not nearly as exciting as the year before. We ate lunch and rode back and I believe Adnan was slightly disappointed that we were not attacked by orcs again.

When we returned, Aragorn went his own way and I took Adnan for a bath. As I knelt next to the tub, I realized that I needed to soak in every moment I had with him. His time was limited as my only child and that would be a painful and difficult transition not only for him, but for me as well. For five years he had been the only child I had.

I had not thought about what it would mean to me to have another child. I had been more concerned about Adnan.

"What is wrong, Mama?" He asked, stopping his flailing in the water, when he realized I was no longer engaged with what was going on.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "I was just going over everything for tonight," I said, setting out to wash his curly hair.

When he was clean, I tucked him into his bed for a quick nap. His protestations were weak after the long ride and warm bath.

I had my own bath drawn when he was asleep and sank into the warm water. No longer could I enjoy the scalding baths of before.

For the longest time,I had imagined myself being the mother to many children, but I had not known what that would be like in all reality. Now that I was having a second child, I did not know if I could love another as much as I did Adnan. It did not have anything to do with my second child having a different father. I knew that I would have felt the same way if Jibran had lived and we had had another.

One of my hands went to my stomach. It was still flat, but I could feel my body changing once more, preparing for the months ahead of growing the new baby.

I let my head fall back on the edge of the tub and closed my eyes. The fatigue was slowly going away, but after the morning of planning and Adnan's birthday ride it was making its presence felt

I was not sure how long I dozed, but my eyes opened as the water became tepid

Glancing around the room, I gasped when I saw Aragorn leaning against the counter, arms folded across his chest, smiling down at me.

"How long have you been there?" I asked, startled.

"Only a few minutes," he assured me.

"You move like a shadow."

Interestingly enough, I did not go to cover myself and Aragorn did not hide the fact that his eyes were openly drinking me in.

I stood and Aragorn picked up the fluffy towel I had laid out. He took my hand as I stepped over the lip of the tub.

He wrapped me in the towel and then pulled me into his embrace. After a moment he held me at arm's length and kissed where my collar bone was exposed. Slowly, he let the towel fall and kissed down my chest.

His mouth came back to my lips and kissed me hungrily. The towel had fallen completely to the floor and my naked body was pressed against his. I slipped my hands under his gray tunic and my fingers bumped over the many scars that riddled his stomach and chest.

I moaned into his mouth as one of his hands slipped down to knead my breasts that were already more sensitive from the pregnancy.

"Is this okay?" he asked, kissing from my jaw to my earlobe.

"Okay?" I asked distractedly.

"Is this safe?" he amended, pulling away, his gray eyes boring into mine.

"Perfectly," I reached to pull him closer once more, but he spun us so that my hips were pressed against the counter. I watched in the burnished mirror as he stripped from his tunic and pushed his breeches down.

I braced my forearms on the counter as he grasped my hips tightly. His need and urgency was unexpected, but I found it intoxicating and arousing.

At the first thrust, I gasped and our eyes met in the mirror. One of his hands went into my unruly curls and tugged. My eyes closed and I took in all of the slightly painful sensations that were sending me over the precipice. I had forgotten how different my body had felt while carrying a child.

Aragorn was panting heavily behind me. He leaned forward so his chest was on my back. As he bit down hard on my shoulder, I cried out and he spent himself.

When my husband came back to himself he looked at the place where his teeth had scored my flesh and he kissed the mark softly, sending a shiver down my spine.

"I am sorry," he said quietly, separating us and pulling his breeches up.

"Whatever for?" I asked, turning to face him after retrieving my towel from the floor.

"I was a bit rough with you," he said, looking away from me and rubbing his neck.

Wrapping my arms around him, I kissed three of the scars on his chest. "I enjoyed it," I said, before walking away, smiling to myself.

I changed into a simple, light dress for Adnan's birthday dinner and went to wake him.

Upon entering his room, I found him asleep on his side with a fist tucked under his cheek, the same way he had slept since he was born.

I laid on top of his blankets and began rubbing his back in slow circles, until he rolled to face me and snuggled into my chest. Tears came to my eyes at the simple gesture that reminded me so much of when he had been younger. It was as though he was trying to burrow inside of me and I held his relaxed body against me, wanting to stay like that forever and a day.

Instead, I spoke, rousing him from his slumber. "Adnan," I whispered into his curls. "Habibi, wake up. It is almost time for your dinner."

He groaned and snuggled harder against me.

"I know," I murmured. "But there will be your favorite foods and presents," I said.

Finally, he put some space between us and blinked his dark eyes up at me. "Hello," I said, kissing the tip of his nose.

Adnan stretched wordlessly and then crawled out of bed. When I stood to help him dress, he held out an imperative hand. "I can do it. I am five now."

"Very well, Your Grace," I said, sitting on the bed, watching him.

I bit my tongue as he drew out gray breeches and a yellow tunic that did not match at all. He put them on confidently and I had to stifle my laughter as he strutted about looking for his brown boots.

"Will this do, Mama?" he asked.

"Perfectly," I replied, covering my smile.

"Let us go and greet your guests."

Adnan took my hand and we went to my sitting room. Aragorn was already sitting there waiting on us. I watched him take in Adnan's appearance, but he was more stoic than I and only a glimmer in his eye gave away his amusement.

Vanya and Beinion came next and as soon as she was through the door, Vanya had deposited Marilla in my arms. I could see that her face was red and she was hiccuping as though she had been crying hard. I propped her on my hip and rubbed her back. She just stared up at me.

"I am not even going to ask about what your son is wearing," Vanya said, taking a seat next to Aragorn as though he were a common man.

"That is fine," I replied. "But I am going to ask me why all three of you are in such a state."

Beinion sighed. "She is teething," he said.

"Marilla or Vanya?" I asked, even as I pushed my finger into Marilla's mouth and felt the two front bottom teeth beginning to poke through.

"Very funny," Vanya said.

"I used to give Adnan my finger dipped in our honey liquor," I said, bouncing Marilla on my hip.

"Whatever works at this point. The entire household has been going without sleep," Vanya sighed.

Legolas and Gimli, per usual, completed our small group.

"What are you wearing, lad?" Gimli asked brusquely.

Adnan scowled up at him.

"I think you look quite fine," Legolas said in his gentle manner.

"Shall you lead us all to dinner, Adnan?" I asked.

He eagerly did so. Once we were in the dining room, Aragorn ceded his seat at the head of the table to Adnan, instead sitting next to me.

As I had said, I dipped my finger in my wine goblet, not caring much as I would not drink it anyway, and popped it into Marilla's mouth. She gummed it eagerly and I felt her rigid little body relax against me.

"Well, Vanya, we shall keep our daughter intoxicated until all of her teeth are in," Beinion said good naturedly.

The food was served and everyone sat stock still for a long moment staring at the different platters.

"Well I will be having lembas tonight," Legolas said, reaching for one of the pieces. The scents of all of the different foods mingled and did not smell particularly appetizing, but that did not hinder my son for a moment. He dug into everything around him, while the adults picked at certain things.

"I do not know if I can attend this next year," Gimli said on my other side, watching Adnan.

I laughed out loud. "I apologize. I am hoping he grows out of these strange habits."

Later that night, Aragorn and I tucked Adnan in together. I kissed his forehead and left the room, Aragorn closing the door behind us.

"We have to tell him now," I said. I had allowed the wait to last until after his birthday and it had come and gone.

Aragorn took my hands in his. "It will be alright," he said. "We will do it together. He will be excited."

I nodded, though I suspected that that would not be the case.

ooooOoooo

We were sitting, once more, down to dinner just the three of us a month after his birthday. I had stalled for as long as I could.

I hardly ate a bite, I was so nervous for the impending conversation. I had asked the kitchen to serve a special berry tart for dessert, Adnan's favorite. I thought I might be able to mask the news he would not welcome with a sweet. What a fool I was.

"Adnan, Aragorn and I have something to tell you," I said weakly, after he had taken his first bite. An adorable, blissful smile came over his face. I did not continue on until he met my dark eyes with his.

Taking a deep breath, I felt Aragorn squeeze my leg under the table.

"Adnan, you are going to be a big brother," I said, forcing a smile onto my lips.

"No thank you," he said, taking another bite of his tart.

Aragorn laughed, thinking my son was joking, but I saw the stony look that came onto his little face.

When Aragorn caught up, he spoke, "No, Adnan it is not a choice we are asking you to make. You are going to have a little brother or sister."

"But I do not want one," he said and my breath caught in my chest.

I could not speak and Aragorn looked at me. I shook my head.

"You will have to accustom yourself to the idea then," Aragorn said and I had never heard him take a stern tone of voice with my son. "Because the baby will arrive whether you like it or not."

I watched as silent, indignant tears welled in Adnan's eyes.

Without asking to be excused he rushed from the table. I knew he was truly upset because he had left his half-eaten tart.

Aragorn rose to go with him, but I grabbed his forearm. "Leave him be for a while," I said.

I folded my arms on the table, put my face in them, and cried.

"Oh Mareke," he said, rubbing my back gently. Eventually, he moved me so I was sitting up and he could wrap his arms around me. He stroked my hair. "In time he will come around," he said.

"I hope so," was all I could say in reply.

ooooOoooo

Two months of sullen silence passed and I was beside myself. My five-year-old son acted as though I was invisible to him. He actually requested Lady Belethiel's presence over mine and most nights that caused me to cry myself to sleep. No matter what I tried, he kept his distance. He could not be coerced back into my affection with food or even extra swordplay lessons.

It only got worse as I began to show. He could see the child and it made him dodge away from my touches.

Adnan was still forced to eat with me on most occasions and the meals were no longer full of pleasant laughter and stories of his day. Instead, my son refused to make eye contact with me and even though I talked to him he never responded. He ate as quickly as he could and then would vanish into his room.

I could take it no longer. I was nearly six months into the pregnancy and my emotions and nerves were shredded from how strained my relationship with Adnan had become.

"Please, Adnan, this must stop," I pleaded one evening as he was getting up to leave the table. Aragorn had not been able to join us, but it made no difference as Adnan did not speak to him either. "I miss you," I said desperately. I reached out to touch his arm, but he jerked it away from me.

"You do not care about me," he said, much more scathingly than I would have imagined a five year old could speak. "You only care about the new baby."

"Habibi, that is just not true," I said, close to tears once more. "You must know that."

The door opened and I glanced up to see Aragorn enter through the tears that were starting.

"It is true!" he shouted at me. "You have ruined everything! You did not even ask me what I wanted! And I do not want this stupid baby!"

"Adnan!" Aragorn's voice was raised. "That is quite enough of that. You should know better than to speak to your mother that way!"

The little boy glared at the King, undaunted. "You both only care about the new baby!"

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and did not bother to wipe them away.

"To your room!" Aragorn pointed imperiously. "I will deal with you in a moment."

Adnan huffed and went on his way.

As Aragorn stepped toward me, I stood and practically slumped into his embrace. One hand went to my stomach as I rested my forehead on his chest. He rubbed my back. "I will take care of this," he murmured into my hair.

"I just do not understand," I said, trying to keep the crying in check. It had been happening frequently of late.

Aragorn held me away from him and kissed my forehead. "Rest," he bid me. "I will be back shortly," he said, leaving me standing in the small dining room as he went to Adnan's room. I retreated into my sitting room and rested my hands on the bump that seemed to grow bigger every day.

After a while, I could no longer take the suspense and I crept to Adnan's room, pushing the door open just a little bit.

In the dim room, I could just make out Aragorn and Adnan sitting on the edge of the bed. "I am not sure you know just how much you mean to me, Adnan," Aragorn said, his hand on the little boy's knee. "One day when you are much older, I will tell you exactly where I was in my life when you arrived here, but for now I want you to know that if you had not arrived when you did, I am not sure that I would have been able to pull myself from the darkness."

I heard my son sniffle.

"You will always be important to me," Aragorn said. "And of course to your mother. She loves you more than anything. And even when the baby comes, you will always be her firstborn, the one she has loved the longest. And the one I have loved the longest. I will never be able to take the place of your father, but I have thought of you as my son nearly since you arrived."

I felt more tears running down my cheeks and I wiped them away.

"This baby will change none of that. This baby will only make us closer. You will have so much to teach your sibling. Your mother and I will need your help in this. We can not do this on our own.

"Mama is replacing me," Adnan said quietly and my heart lurched.

"She could never and that is certainly not what she wants to do," Aragorn wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "We could not replace you. You and this child will be unique and we will love you equally, but always we will have loved you the longest."

"Do you promise?" My son asked, his voice wavering.

"On my life, Adnan," Aragorn assured him.

Adnan was still sniffling. "Can you make sure it is a boy at least? You are the King."

I had to stifle my laughter and luckily Aragorn's own laugh covered mine. He wrapped my son in a strong embrace. "I will see what I can do."

Aragorn stood once more. "Now let us get you to bed. You can speak to your mother, and perhaps apologize, in the morning."

Adnan nodded and raised his arms as Aragorn stripped him down and tucked him into bed.

Once more, I retreated to the sitting room and Aragorn found me a moment later.

"Eavesdropping again?" He asked with a small smile.

"You are incredible," I said quietly, pulling him down so his forehead was against mine. "You will be an amazing father. You already are."

ooooOoooo

Adnan did apologize to me the next day. We did not have a long conversation about what had happened. Aragorn had taken care of that and I did not want to linger on those months of strife between us. We moved on as though it had never happened.

A month later, I took Adnan with me to the orphanage. It had always been my intention to take him. I thought it would be good for him to see how other children lived.

At first, he was shy. He peered at the little boys and girls from behind my skirts as I talked to Melda. The construction was coming along nicely and the children looked healthier and better fed. The food I had had sent was clearly going to good use as was the clothing that Vanya and the other noble ladies had sent.

"Do not be so bashful," I said, pushing him away from me gently. There was a group of boys around his age, staring at him as well. Many of them were familiar to me. "They will show you around. Play for a while," I bid him, following Melda into her new study that had been constructed for her, leaving Adnan to fend for himself. I had no fear that he would be in danger.

"Mama," he called after me weakly, but I merely shooed him along.

After Melda brought me up to speed on the goings on at the orphanage and what she would be working on, I went to find my son. I found him and the other boys in the courtyard that had been able to be built due to the joining of the two buildings. They were rough housing. Adnan was going at it with a boy about his size.

As the mother of a boy, I could do nothing but smile. They were giggling as they wrestled each other so I knew they were not trying to hurt one another.

"Adnan," I called. "It is time for us to go."

They boys stopped and looked at me, Adnan pouting. "Must we?"

"For now," I said, gesturing for him to join me. "We will return."

He came grudgingly to my side. He was covered in dust, his curls were more wild than usual, and one of his palms was bleeding.

I wrapped an arm around him and we made our way to the palace once more.

"All of those children live there because they do not have any parents?" Adnan asked quietly, as we climbed the steps.

I had tried to explain to him what the orphanage's purpose was. "That is true," I said.

"But you are helping them?"

"I am trying," I responded.

"That is very nice," he said, smiling up at me. "They are lucky to have you."

ooooOoooo

"Herion is here," Lady Ioreth told me one afternoon a few weeks later. I sighed and rose from my desk. Adnan was sitting on the floor of my study with his figurines, playing war.

"Take Adnan to Lady Belethiel, please," I said. I bent, though it was becoming a struggle to move too much, and kissed Adnan's forehead. "I will be back soon enough."

Herion was already waiting in my bedroom. The thought of him in my most private chambers made my skin crawl.

"Your Majesty," he said with his same disrespectful half bow. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "I feel fine."

"Lie back," he instructed.

I did as I was told and he put his hands on my stomach, pressing rather hard. The child kicked against this intrusion and I was glad to know that they did not enjoy what was happening either.

"The child is strong," he said. "Though you should be more careful and conserve your energy."

"Conserve my energy?" I asked. My cheeks colored as he pushed the skirt of my dress to my hips.

Without preamble he began an internal exam and again,was less than gentle. A gasp escaped my lips as he began. I squeezed my eyes closed and prayed for the exam to be done as quickly as possible.

"You should no longer be making your trips to the orphanage."

He straightened up and went to the basin across the room and washed his hands.

"Excuse me?"

"No more trips outside of the palace."

"But I am not due for my confinement for another month at least."

"I am your Healer, Your Majesty, and I am advising you on what to do to ensure the safety of the King's child that you carry. I would hate to see you or the child suffer some misfortune. I am not sure how things are done in Harad," he lingered, the silence full of disdain when he mentioned my home Realm, "but here we take the care of our expectant mothers very seriously. Especially the Queen."

I nodded numbly. "Very well." I stood and readjusted my dress, walking Herion out of my chambers.

Aragorn walked in just as I was bidding the Healer goodbye.

"Oh, Your Majesty," Herion said, smiling politely at my husband and bowing low.

"Herion," Aragorn said, smiling and taking my hand in his. "How is my wife?"

I saw the Healer take in the gesture and scowl momentarily. "She is doing quite well. I was just telling her to conserve her energy as we get ever closer to the end. I am sure you will help me see that she relaxes these last few months."

"Of course," Aragorn said.

Herion bowed to my husband once more and was gone.

"I am glad you are under his supervision," Aragorn said. I knew he respected him and he had no idea how he treated me. I thought of telling Aragorn that I did not care for the man, but he had not done anything overtly bad to me and so I bit my tongue.

"As am I," I replied.

* * *

Hope you loved it! If you can forgive me for my long absences, I would love to know what you think about this update! I'm always open to any ideas you have as well!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	27. Chapter 27

Well it seems I have lost some of regulars due to my long absences and that breaks my heart! Although, I am grateful for all of the new reviewers that I have heard from. I do apologize for this rough transition I am having, but know that I am trying and have no intention of abandoning this story. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this update!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven (Aragorn)

The days had grown colder once more and I found myself worrying constantly over Mareke's health. The winter before she had gotten a terrible cold. I feared that she might be just as susceptible as her body was focused on carrying our child.

From what had been estimated as the date of conception, she could be due as early as the end of the year which was rapidly approaching.

I could tell she was exhausted of it and bored to death. Between Herion's directives to remain in the palace and the cold weather barring her from even a walk around the garden there were not many activities open to her, especially with Adnan spending the largest part of his days with tutors.

There was not much I could think of that would lift her spirits, though I spent a great deal of time trying to come up with something.

As her birthday approached, I began to make it a little more of an affair. We had not celebrated the year before as she had been ill, but I thought it would be something she would enjoy if I planned something more than a dinner.

I sent invitations to the few of her friends that could potentially attend on such short notice.

To my delight, Eowyn and Faramir responded in the affirmative as did the siblings from Dol Amroth.

The only person I told was Legolas, as I could not trust Adnan or Gimli with the surprise. The Dwarf spent much of his spare time with Mareke. I was grateful that he cared so much for her, but I knew that he could not keep a secret.

I enlisted the help of Oyna for two different parts of planning: designing a dress that would make Mareke feel more comfortable and attractive as well as overseeing the cooking of a Haradrim dinner.

Gimli of course knew that it was Mareke's birthday and on top of his own gift, which he would not disclose, I had commissioned him to craft an ornate, gold inlaid map of Harad that could be hung in her small study.

As she had grown more comfortable in Minas Tirith she had transformed the small space so that it resembled her home. There were silks draped everywhere and incense burned that she had brought from home. Oftentimes, even when Adnan was not with her, Duma could be found curled under her desk though he was supposed to be in the gardens.

The day before her birthday, I stopped by Mareke's rooms in the afternoon. Walking into her sitting room, I did not immediately see her. As I stepped around an armchair I found her fast asleep on the sofa. She was surrounded by pillows strategically placed to make her more comfortable.

I had not once heard her complain, but I could tell that it was wearing on her. The bags under her eyes had returned and the way she moved, her balance thrown off by the growing child, made everything she did awkward and ungainly. Nervous as I was for the child's impending arrival, I hated to see her suffering through she masked it with such grace and composure.

As I watched her, her brow furrowed and she pressed a hand to her swollen stomach. I quickly knelt beside the sofa and woke her gently, concerned she was in pain.

"Mareke, are you alright?" I asked quietly.

Her dark eyes blinked open slowly and when she registered my presence, did not seem surprised by it.

"Your child does not move very often, but when he does he makes his presence known," she said wearily, taking my hand in hers and pressing it to the same spot she had pressed down on a moment before.

I had never felt our child. I had not been comfortable doing so and Mareke had never invited such a thing. My eyes widened as I felt the thumping against my hand.

My eyes met hers in complete awe and she gave me a gentle smile before I looked back down at my hand that was splayed on the mound.

Eventually, the kicking stopped and I moved my hand away. Mareke struggled to sit up and I helped her before joining her on the sofa.

"Or she," I said when we settled as comfortably as possible.

"Pardon?" Mareke looked up at me.

"Or she," I repeated. "You said 'he' does not move often, but we may have a daughter."

"We may," she agreed, resting her head on my shoulder. "Which would you prefer?"

I had not given it any thought. Trying to imagine an actual child was rather difficult for me. I had never been around a newborn and so the thought of holding my own in my arms was quite the foreign concept.

"I have not yet wrapped my head around the fact that very soon we will have an infant, let alone what gender I wish it to be."

Herenya laughed against me. "You are in for quite the thrill of your life, Your Majesty."

I turned and pressed a kiss to her forehead, feeling rather peaceful.

We remained in silence for a while.

"Are you ready for your birthday dinner tomorrow?" I asked.

She sighed. "Are you sure we cannot all just lay in my sitting room and relax. It takes such effort to move from room to room anymore."

It was the closest she had ever come to voicing her discomfort. "You will enjoy yourself," I promised.

"You will have to give me an hour head start to make it into the dining room."

"We can do that."

ooooOoooo

The next day I had the dress that Oyna had designed sent to Mareke's rooms when I knew she would be preparing herself for the party. I slipped a note with it, making sure that she would wear it even if she had something else in mind.

An hour later, I made my way to her rooms and found Adnan lying on the nursery floor playing with his wooden figures.

"Do you have your mother's gift?" I asked.

He nodded eagerly and reached under his bed, pulling out the framed portrait that his grandparents had sent. I had remembered seeing it when we had been in Harad and knew that it must have been painful for Mareke to leave something so meaningful behind, but she had not thought it appropriate to bring such a thing to her new life in Minas Tirith.

Adnan had struggled to come up with a gift idea so I had gently suggested that we send for the portrait of he and his mother that had been painted when he was just a toddler. In it, Adnan was grinning broadly out of the frame and Herenya was smiling down at him.

"Why do you not hide it in the sitting room before your mother comes out? We will give her our gifts there after the meal," I said.

Adnan leapt up and carried the awkward frame and hurried out into the sitting room. I followed him and just as he straightened from tucking the portrait under the sofa, Mareke emerged from her bedroom.

My jaw dropped when I turned and saw her in the dress that Oyna had designed. It was a deep purple that complemented her dark skin and hair. It was loose and cascaded down her tall frame, rippling as though it were water as she moved. We had sent for the silk from Harad. It was the first garment that had been made with it.

Her long curls, for the first time since we had been in Harad, were down, framing her face. I could tell that it had gotten much thicker since she was carrying a child and her skin looked like burnished bronze.

She rubbed her hands over the dress self-consciously as I stared at her. I shook myself from my trance and strode toward her, taking her upper arms, fleshier than I had ever felt them, in my hands.

"You are stunning," I said, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you for the dress," she smiled. "It is absolutely wonderful. I had no idea we had access to silk."

"It was part of the first trading convoy from your father."

"How fitting," she said and her smile broadened.

"See? Your birthday is not so bad." I took her hand and caught Adnan by the arm as he came hurtling toward his mother to give her a birthday hug. "Gentle," I admonished.

He did the best he could to wrap his arms around his mother's widening girth.

Mareke tousled his curls and I lifted him so she could place a kiss on his forehead.

As I sat him back down, Gimli and Legolas entered the sitting room.

"Your Majesty," Gimli said taking her hand and kissing it. "You are breathtaking."

"Gimli, do not flatter me so," she laughed.

"Trust me, it is no flattery. Do you not know that Dwarves only speak the truth?"

Legolas snorted. "Not to discount your absolute beauty, Mareke, but do not believe that this Dwarf only speaks the truth, though of course this time he does." He gave my wife a gentle smile.

While Mareke was engaged with Gimli and Legolas, Vanya and Beinion came in without Marilla.

"We left her with a nurse," Vanya said as though she could read my mind.

"What better occasion than the Queen's birthday?" Beinion asked, pouring himself a goblet of wine.

Vanya elbowed her way through the Elf and Dwarf who were surrounding my wife. The shorter woman did her best to gather my wife in her arms and then held her at arm's length.

"I will have to get Oyna on designing a new dress with that silk. How exquisite!" She exclaimed, rubbing it between her fingers.

I was glad that Mareke was distracted, because while she was busy discussing Marilla with Vanya and Beinion Faramir, Eowyn, and the siblings from Dol Amroth snuck into the sitting room.

Adnan gasped and ran to Eowyn. Mareke turned to see what the commotion was about and her eyes lit up in shock.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked. She did not make it a step towards the group before they were upon her.

"You are absolutely glowing!" Eowyn exclaimed, in a manner I would have never expected from the shieldmaiden. She took Mareke's hands in hers as Faramir leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Mareke's cheek.

"Happy birthday, Your Majesty," he said with a soft smile.

"As gorgeous as ever," Amrothos said, moving his cousin aside and kissing Mareke's hand in his dramatic manner.

Lothiriel forcefully moved her brother aside and hugged Mareke tightly, before putting her small hands on Mareke's stomach and absolutely beaming at my wife, giving her congratulations.

"Shall we proceed to our entertainment?" I asked loudly, trying to herd the group into the dining room.

"Entertainment?" Mareke raised an eyebrow in my direction.

"I thought you could use a laugh so I arranged for some play actors to occupy our time before we eat."

She stepped back and looped her arm through mine. Adnan latched onto my free hand in the midst of all of the adults around him. Elboron had been left with his nurse as well.

The dining room had been rearranged a bit so that the chairs were in rows and the table was pushed against the wall so the actors had enough room to do their bit.

I helped Mareke to sit down and pulled Adnan onto my lap as our friends took seats around us.

"I think you will enjoy this," I leaned over and whispered to my wife as the actors came out before us. They were dressed in the traditional clothing of Minas Tirith, though it was quite overdone. The women had their faces painted with much more makeup than the noblewomen normally wore and the men's clothes were very tight with dramatic flairs.

The particular group of actors, street performers really, that I had found were known for their satire and mocking routines. I could think of nothing more perfect for Mareke's birthday. I wanted her to know that it was okay to make light of our situation, ruling over such a people. It would take a long time to change anything, but in the meantime those of us who truly understood the nature of my people could have some entertainment out of it.

The actors proceeded to perform a mockery of Minas Tirith's society. They made fun of the elaborate events we attended, the way the nobles spoke in their stilted, refined accents, and the ridiculous customs we had.

It was nearly impossible to hear what was being said over everyone's laughter. I glanced over at Mareke and could not help but join the laughter as she was doubled over with tears running down her cheeks. Adnan looked around, bored from not understanding the jokes.

When they were through, we ushered the actors out of the dining room with raucous applause. As the table was moved back into place, Faramir looked in my direction with a mischievous smirk.

"Is it possible for the King to commit treason?" he asked.

Mareke squeezed my arm. "Yes, that was quite dangerous on your part, husband."

"They were paid a bit extra to keep tonight's audience a secret," I replied as I pulled Mareke's chair out for her and took my seat at the opposite head of the table.

Everyone went back over their favorite jokes, most revolving around the ridiculously rigid customs forced upon the women. Looking around me I was glad to see that not one of the women sharing our evening was dressed or made up as the women of Minas Tirith.

At the far end of the table, Erchirion and Amrothos were regaling Mareke with their tales of sailing boats and life by the sea.

"I have never seen the sea," I heard her say. "I would very much like to one day."

"You are most welcome anytime," Erchirion said. "You could meet our eldest brother and his family, though he is not quite as handsome as I," he said with a roguish wink.

"Your good looks will only get you so far, brother," Amrothos said. "The ladies really go for my charm."

Mareke was laughing once more.

"You two are too much for me that is for certain," she said.

"Perhaps we will all be travelling to Dol Amroth soon for an engagement ceremony," Eowien said.

Lothiriel's cheeks colored and she looked down at the empty plate before her.

"Oh Eowien," Mareke chided. "Leave her be or you will be responsible for your brother's heartbreak when she can no longer court him because you scared her away."

I had received a few letters from Eomer-King mentioning that he had been writing to both Lothiriel and her father, negotiating marriage details with the former, which would ultimately require my permission as well.

"I knew my wife was quite gifted, but now we can add matchmaker to her list of achievements," I laughed.

Eowien laughed and reached across the table to take Lothiriel's hand. "I merely jest," she said. "I would be proud to have you for a sister, but you will have to have thicker skin if you are to rule over my people, little flower."

"They are a rowdy bunch from what I have seen," Mareke said, raising her goblet in Lothiriel's direction, though I knew it only contained water.

"They have the most wonderful golden ale," Gimli said dreamily, taking a drink from his mug that contained the best ale Gondor had to offer, which I knew from experience paled in comparison to what Eomer served in his halls.

"Gimli enjoyed it a little too much," Legolas said smugly.

"We had won a great victory," Gimli defended himself staunchly.

Throughout the whole exchange poor Lothiriel said nothing.

"Now we have tainted her experience, Eowien," Mareke said. "The days of courting were the sweetest and she should enjoy them without being teased mercilessly."

I knew that it was not our days of courting that she referred to for we had had none. When she had arrived, our wedding had already been mostly planned. I imagined there had been sweeter days between her and her first husband. I urged the thought from my head as platters of food were set before me.

"The surprises are unending this evening," Mareke said as she realized the food was of her people.

"Well twenty-five is a special year," I said with a smile and a shrug.

"Do you hear that Faramir?" Eowyn asked taking a sip from her goblet. I studied her for a moment and realized she might have been a little bit drunk. "The King says that twenty-five is a special year."

"I have already started planning for your birthday, my love," he said confidently and I was sure he had as practical as he was.

Per usual, before anyone was able to fill their plates, Adnan had already cleaned his first one and was piling more onto his plate, stuffing a hunk of bread in his mouth at the same time.

"While it was all well and good to make fun of Minas Tirith," Beinion said watching Adnan, "I believe your son could use a few more etiquette lessons, Your Majesty."

Mareke laughed and nodded. "I am afraid you are right. He has them most days now, but they seem to be useless, do they not?"

"There is nothing wrong with enjoying his food," Gimli said. "It will make him grow up to be big and strong."

Mareke ate all of her favorite foods and the delight was evident on her face. She was blissful as she ate the fried cinnamon bread I knew she had been craving. Many of the native Haradrim fruits had been brought in on the first convey along with the silk and it was miraculously still edible. Mareke peeled an orange fruit and ate the slices with her fingers, everyone watching her to see how it was done.

When the dishes were cleared away, we went back into the sitting room.

"It is about your bedtime, habibi," Mareke said quietly to Adnan as she sat down in an armchair. I had not once seen her rest a hand on her swollen stomach. I believe she did not want to draw attention to her condition, though it was quite obvious of course. Lady Ioreth's instructions had stuck with her it seemed.

Adnan wrapped his hands in her silk skirts and shook his head vigorously. I crouched down beside him, resting a hand on Mareke's silk covered knee.

"You have not yet given your mother her gift," I whispered in his ear.

His eyes widened and he got on all fours, crawling over to the sofa and dragging the portrait out. Once more, he picked it up awkwardly and when he came back to stand before his mother, I helped him hold it so she could see what it was.

"Oh Adnan, did you get that for me?" she asked, her voice catching in her throat with her emotion.

The boy looked at me and then nodded. "I did, Mama."

"This was always my favorite portrait," she said, squeezing my hand on her knee. "This will be a hard gift to top."

"We can hang it in here so all of the guests can see it," he said excitedly.

"That is a wonderful idea," she agreed.

"I will have it done first thing in the morning," I promised.

I could feel everyone's eyes on us and so I took the portrait and leaned it against Mareke's chair before standing and lifting Adnan above my head. "Your mother says time for bed," I said when I brought him back down to my hip.

He sighed as though it were inevitable and not worth fighting. I leaned him over so that he could wrap his arms around Mareke's neck and she could press a kiss into his curls. "Happy birthday, Mama," he said sweetly as I carried him into the nursery and quickly put him to bed.

When I re-emerged into the sitting room, Mareke had a small pile of opened gifts on the table next to her and Legolas was presenting her with his.

"It is meant more for decoration than protection." Mareke held a small dagger in her palms, running her fingers along the inscription on the beautifully carved wooden handle. As I looked at it I realized it was not in Sindarin, but Quenya.

"What does it say?" Mareke asked.

"The best protection anyone can have is courage," Legolas said.

"That is quite powerful," Mareke said. "It is beautiful, Legolas. Thank you."

"It is your turn, lad," Gimli said to me when I approached the circle.

"Have you gone?"

"Trust me, you do not want to follow my gift." He had the audacity to smirk at me.

"Mine is already hanging in your study. You can look in the morning," I said, not wanting to remove her from the comfortable chair.

Everyone looked at Gimli expectantly. He picked up a flat, square box that he had set down upon his arrival.

He opened the lid and from what I could tell it was a mess of mithril.

"Hold this," he told me, thrusting the box into my hands. "May I?" he asked, lifting the delicate piece from the box and approaching Mareke.

She nodded and he reached above her, laying the mithril on the crown of her head. He adjusted his creation with such tenderness that it seemed as though he was not the same Dwarf I had known for so many years.

When he stepped away from Mareke, everyone was silent, just staring at her.

The piece he had created draped over her pitch black hair. The strands of mithril were so fine that they appeared to be glittering strands of hair. On her forehead lay a black jewel that matched her wedding ring and glinted. It all caused her eyes to stand out and gleam.

"What?" she asked, unable to see what we all could.

Vanya rushed into her bedroom without hesitating and brought out a hand mirror to show her.

"Oh Gimli," she murmured, turning her head back and forth to take it all in. "This is absolutely exquisite. I have never seen anything like it."

"I was tired of you wearing that heavy crown," he said sheepishly. "So I designed something else that you might be able to use instead; that suited your personality better."

"That was so thoughtful," she said, meeting his eyes, causing his cheeks to color. "I may never take it off."

With the giving of gifts over, musicians filtered in and took their place in the corner. Once more furniture was moved out of the way.

"Music and dancing?" Mareke asked me. She had immediately taken a seat in her chair when it had been moved. "This is quite the night, Your Majesty."

"Only the best for you, my Queen," I said taking her hand and kissing it.

Amrothos came up to her other side, thoroughly ruining the moment. "Your Majesty, might I have this dance?" he asked as the musicians began.

"Prince Amrothos, I am amazed at your impudence," I said, mock angry. "You do not ask another man's wife to dance before he has had a dance with her. Especially my wife."

"Ah my apologies, Sire," he said bowing low, but grinning up at me and winking at Mareke. "I shall have to content myself with the second dance."

"I am afraid I am going to have to disappoint both of you," Mareke said. "I am not my usual graceful safe." That was as close as she would come to addressing her condition.

"Nonsense," I said, hauling her to her feet ignoring her protests. "That is why we are only dancing amongst friends only."

"Aragorn," she groaned, but I had already taken one of her hands and had a hold on her hip with my other.

She had not been lying when she said she would be less graceful. She threw off my balance as well and we did our best as we danced around the room. By the end of the song we were both laughing, foreheads resting together, not moving at all. "I hope I have not ruined your birthday," I jested.

"Quite the opposite. This has been the best birthday I have had in a very long while."

"I am glad," I replied taking her chin between two fingers and kissing her deeply, not caring that everyone was watching.

ooooOoooo

A week later, Mareke was sitting at her desk underneath the map of Harad I had had made for her birthday. Gimli had been correct in saying that I would not wish to follow his gift. Upon waking the day after her birthday, Mareke had immediately put the new crown on and we had gone to look at the map. She was pleased with it I knew, but it could not top Gimli's gift though both were crafted by him.

Adnan was lying on his stomach in front of the fire, working on his letters while his mother sat writing a letter to Harad.

"Both hard at work I see," I said upon entering.

Mareke looked up and laughed lightly, putting her quill down. "You are not this afternoon?"

"I dismissed the council early. I have these random epiphanies where I realize I am the King and as long as the Realm is not collapsing I can sometimes cut myself a break."

"Well that is comforting to know that we are not going to fall into ruin this afternoon."

I pressed a kiss to her forehead and rested a hand briefly on her stomach before taking a seat across from her.

Adnan walked over to his mother and laid his parchment on her desk for her to look over. Legolas had been working diligently with him on his letters.

"Habibi, this one should be like this," she said wrapping her hand around his and retracing one letter the correct way. "Do you see?"

He nodded and leaned into her side.

"You are doing so much better, though," she said kissing his head and running her fingers through his curls.

The door opened with a light knock and Legolas strode in. "Ready for your lesson, Adnan?"

"Look at my letters!" he exclaimed rushing towards the Elf. "I only had to fix one."

"Very good," Legolas said, looking over the parchment.

They left with quick waves and Mareke and I were alone.

"I will not know what to do without him for a month," she said, speaking of her impending confinement. "I worry about him."

"He will be alright. I will look after him, you know that."

She looked at me without a word for a long moment. "I wish it did not have to happen," she said quietly.

"Mareke," I began. "My hands are tied."

With the impending end of her pregnancy came at least a month of separation from her eldest and I could see the panic that that caused. I knew they had never been separated.

"Please, Aragorn," she begged. "I have not asked you for anything once since I arrived here, but I cannot do this."

She was implying that I go up against my council once more, against all of Minas Tirith and its customs. "I cannot change this."

"You are the King!" she exclaimed, losing her composure.

"And this is expected of the King," I returned. "Do you think I want to do this to you?"

"You must or it would not have to happen," she said, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I have changed everything for you."

"And I asked for none of it. If I had known that you would not budge on this, I would have spent the last year wearing a corset and makeup if it could change this ridiculous custom!" She put her head in her hands for a long moment. "He will not understand. He will learn to live without me."

"You are overreacting," I said. "It is not that long."

Her eyes blazed. "It is much too long for my liking," she said dangerously. "It is quite interesting that you can hire actors to make fun of your Realm and all we endure for it, but you are not willing to change those things! Why get my hopes up with all of the laughter and joking?"

"I do not know what you can possibly expect of me."

"If you disagree then you are the man to change these things. No one else can!"

"I am exhausted, Mareke. I am so tired of fighting with my council over every tiny matter. I have tried to make you comfortable here and it is not enough apparently." I sighed and stood, walking to the door. "I will discuss this no longer."

* * *

There you have it! Please let me know what you think as the reviews are really what keep me wanting to write! I know I've been a terrible author and not done a good job of updating lately, but I'm trying make amends. As always, please share any ideas you may have!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	28. Chapter 28

Hi all! This has been another update that I'v been looking forward to updating! I hope you enjoy it! I don't have much to say. No apologies this time as I'm close to my every two week mark!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight (Mareke)

I sat in stony silence as Lady Ioreth tried to calm my curls as my hair had to be down for the ceremony before I was sent to my confinement.

I had thought that living within the cold, stone walls of Minas Tirith could feel no more restricting, but I was mistaken. The thought of a month in my rooms, more or less alone, without Adnan made me feel sick to my stomach. There was nothing I could do though and Aragorn had been unwilling to help.

We had gone back to a relationship that was civil only for my son's sake. The laughter and friendship had quickly faded after the argument in my study. I was amazed at how quickly things had taken a turn for the worse. The night of my birthday had been one of my favorites in Minas Tirith, but the memory had soured.

Lady Ioreth did not say a word as she prepared me for the ceremony and for that I was grateful. I was too distracted with mentally preparing myself for the hushed whispers and snide, if not downright cruel, remarks I always heard when amongst the public. It would have been impossible to carry on a conversation.

My hands rubbed over my extremely swollen stomach as I sat, staring vacantly into the mirror. I prayed the child would make its appearance sooner rather than later. I knew I would be miserable hidden away, but I prayed it would be soon for Adnan's sake. He had been so angry and stubborn when we had told him of the child and I feared I would meet the same little boy after the delivery.

"You are ready," Lady Ioreth said gently, sensing correctly that I was immersed deep in my own thoughts.

I came out of my trance and focused on my reflection. Lady Ioreth had applied no makeup and had only arranged my curls naturally around my shoulders. I wore no jewelry as I was supposed to appear humble before the Valar as I prayed for a safe and successful delivery.

Lady Ioreth offered a hand and I hauled myself to my feet. She draped a heavy navy cloak over my shoulders and arranged it carefully around my ivory gown. I had not been so formally dressed since I had attended the council meeting. On my already cumbersome frame, the garments were not easy to maneuver.

For once when I turned around, I found sympathy in Lady Ioreth's eyes.

"It will be alright," she said, giving my hand a squeeze.

I sighed. "Do you have children, Lady Ioreth?" We had never spoken much of her personal life.

She shook her head. "No, Your Majesty. I was never married. Much of my life has been devoted to the care of other families." She was still looking at me with the compassion I had never seen from her before. "That being said, I hope you know that I will look after the Prince in your absence. I will bring you reports of him daily."

I felt as though I might cry from the kindness she was showing to me. "Thank you," I managed to whisper.

"Now we should go." She ushered me out of my chambers and I was immediately surrounded by guards who escorted me to the jutting rock at the top of the city.

The crowd hushed as I stepped out from the wall of guards. Aragorn was standing under the White Tree, which had lost all of its leaves in the cold. It seemed like a bad omen to me. He was dressed in all of his formal attire, armor included.

I met his eyes evenly, offering no smile. When I looked away, I saw Adnan standing with Lady Belethiel near Gimli and Legolas.

My son had a tribe surrounding him, but that did not make our separation any easier to bear.

My eyes travelled back to Aragorn. Behind him, only members of the noble class stood. The ceremony was not open to the public. It was still too many for my liking.

Aragorn held his hand out to me, but I pointedly avoided it and lowered myself to my knees on the purple cushion provided for my comfort, which was laughable. It took all of my strength and grace to control my awkward, heavy body without assistance. There was whispering at my blatant disregard for the chivalry of my husband. He glanced back down at me before turning to those gathered behind him.

"We have gathered here today to supplicate to the Valar on behalf of my family and the Realm as a whole. In particular, we are beseeching Yavanna, the Giver of Fruit, to bless our Realm with the delivery of a healthy heir to the throne."

I kneeled, staring stonily ahead as his words rang bitterly in my ears. Not a month earlier he had assured me that he cared nothing about the gender of our child, but apparently he was too tired to voice that same opinion to his people.

"I would be remiss not to thank you all for your generous offerings on our behalf." Aragorn gestured to the pile of gifts under the White Tree. I could see bolts of fabric, food, and jars and vials of ingredients that could be used for medicine in the Houses.

"I am hopeful that the delivery of an heir to Gondor and Arnor will be one of the final events needed to bring the peace and security we have been striving for to fruition."

I blinked back tears as he spoke. The child I carried was going to be under so much pressure from the moment it was born, especially if it was a boy.

Aragorn turned to face me and I quit trying to hide my tears. I met his gray eyes with my own brimming dark eyes. Then it was he who looked elsewhere.

He placed a hand on my head, the other one lifted and upturned.

"Yavanna, we ask that you bless our Realm. We ask that you deliver the Queen safely of an heir who might offer some peace and prosperity after all that we have suffered. With your blessing of an heir we will be able to usher in a new era free of the strife we have known for too long. As a people we come to you humbly, offering what we can. We leave all of this in your hands oh Gracious Giver."

Aragorn bowed his head briefly before turning back to those gathered. "There is a feast inside to celebrate our upcoming exciting occasion. All are welcome."

No one looked particularly excited about the impending birth of the half-Haradrim royal child. I caught sight of Adnan who had bright eyes, but only because of the mention of endless food.

Again, I ignored Aragorn's proffered hand and rose to my feet though my legs shook and I held my own arm out for balance. I heard him sigh, but paid him no more attention than that.

I hurried to Adnan before I could be stopped. He protested as I pulled him against me, only caring about the food and not fully understanding what I had told him about my confinement.

"Your Majesty," Lady Ioreth said gently. She had allowed me a moment with my son when she should not have.

"I love you, habibi," I said fiercely over the rising whispers caused by my misconduct.

The noblewomen surrounded me, Lady Belethiel taking Adnan's hand, and I was ushered back to my chambers, not even permitted to partake in the feasting.

My stony silence continued until I was finally alone. I had sent everyone, down to the last servan,t from my bedroom. I sat heavily on the edge of my bed and rubbed my hands over my hugely swollen stomach. I could not wish the child out too early even though my heart was devastated at the separation from my first born.

ooooOoooo

I was miserable the first day so the boredom and loneliness I felt nearly a month into my confinement was indescribable. I had never gone so long without seeing my son.

As she had promised, Lady Ioreth brought me daily reports of all he did. It seemed as though he was only faring minimally better than I was.

"His spirits are lifting as Yule approaches, though he asks the King nearly every day if you will be able to join them."

I got some pleasure knowing that Aragorn was faced daily with his decision. I hoped he regretted it.

"Gimli and Legolas seem to do the best with distracting him. The King is less and less effective," she continued.

"My son understands that His Majesty wields all of the power, but he is not using it to let him see me."

Lady Ioreth nodded, but remained silent, not wanting to voice her own opinions. As she bustled around my room, the door opened and I looked up immediately, unused to visitors.

"Can you believe we were doing this almost exactly a year ago though our roles were reversed?" Vanya asked by way of greeting as she dropped the basket she carried with a thud and peeled her heavy cloak off.

"I truly did not understand your suffering then and for that I apologize."

Vanya waved my words away. She had not been able to visit before at my bidding. I had assigned her to act as my replacement at the orphanage. She had sent progress reports and had seemingly done much in my absence.

"Now I will be the lone woman our Yule dinner," she sighed as she sat across from me in front of the going fire.

I laughed, but it was short lived. I no longer felt very amused by anything.

"Tell me of the orphanage," I bid her. Almost as much as my son, I missed my visits to the orphanage and seeing the children there. I mostly missed feeling useful in any capacity.

Vanya gave an update on how things had been going at the orphanage. Between Melda, Vanya, and myself, enough had been done for a Yule celebration of their own to be possible, large dinner and small gifts for each child included.

"Thank you for taking my place," I said when she was done updating me.

Vanya shook her head. "I could not take your place if I wanted to. The children all still ask when the Queen will visit again."

"I wish I could. I have never been so bored," I sighed.

"I know." Vanya offered no words of comfort. She of all people knew that there was nothing that could fix the situation. The best a woman could do was get through it and manage to retain her sanity until the delivery.

"Perhaps I can take Adnan with me before Yule?" she asked.

I actually smiled. "I think he would enjoy that very much," I replied. "Thank you for looking out for him even though you have much to juggle in your own life."

"Adnan is a part of my family's life just as you are, Mareke. You know that."

I was embarrassed to find that tears were brimming in my eyes.

Thankfully, Vanya just laughed lightly instead of making it worse by being emotional herself. "Being hidden away does not do much for the rampant emotions, I am afraid."

ooooOoooo

Yule approached and marked nearly a month since I had been hidden away. There were stacks of books that Legolas has sent for me near my bed. I had consumed them voraciously, but had not retained any of the information as my mind was constantly elsewhere.

A few times I had caught sight of my son through my bedroom window while he played in the snow in the private gardens.

The first time I saw him I made the mistake of knocking on the window and drawing attention to myself. He smiled broadly at me and rushed toward my window, which was higher than the garden. He was with Aragorn and the King stopped him, saying something that caused my son to frown.

My hand was pressed to the cold window as I watched the exchange. Adnan gave me one last teary glance before he was pulled inside.

Never after that did Aragorn accompany my son into the gardens. After that it was either Legolas or Gimli who brought him outside. I never drew attention to myself after that, but I would watch him play, noting the heaviness there was to his movements which had once been light and playful. My heart shattered every time I stood behind the heavy curtain and peered out at him. I wanted to feel the weight of him in my arms, wanted to smell his soft skin after a bath.

None of that was possible.

ooooOoooo

The day before Yule, I was pacing around after snapping at Lady Ioreth when she insisted that I return to my bed. I had lain in bed for a month and was tired of it. If I did not move I would be entirely unprepared for the impending delivery.

A servant popped her head into my bedroom. "The Lady of Ithilien is here to see you," she said.

"Eowyn?" I said in surprise. "Send her in."

As the door opened further, Eowyn stepped into the room, careful to avoid knocking what looked like a tapestry against anything. She was panting, which I found odd.

"I had no idea you were visiting for Yule," I said hands on my stomach.

"May we have a private celebration?" she asked, looking pointedly at the lingering servant.

"Leave us," I said shortly. Since my arrival in Minas Tirith, I had always tried to treat the servants with respect to at least have them on my side, but as each day of my confinement passed so my irritation with anything and everything grew.

"I brought you a Rohirric tapestry," Eowyn said, laying it gently on my unmade bed. She pushed it so it rolled open and to my absolute astonishment, Adnan rolled out.

"Mama!" He exclaimed loudly as he bounded across the bed to where I stood at the edge.

"Sshh, this is a secret, remember?" Eowyn said, touching his back lightly.

As I wrapped my arms around him, I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Oh I missed you, habibi," I said into his dark curls.

He pulled away and looked up at me. I kissed his forehead.

"The baby will be here soon?" he asked. "And then you can come out of your rooms?"

I nodded. "It should be here soon," I said, grateful that he did not seem angry about the baby. I took his hands and pressed them to where his brother or sister had been kicking. "Your sibling is anxious to meet you."

He grinned up at me. "I was so sneaky."

"You were and you are the best Yule surprise I will ever receive."

For once, Adnan was content to cuddle on my lap. After he chattered on and on, he fell silent and rested his head on my chest. It had taken some maneuvering to get him settled comfortably with my large stomach in the way, but we had managed and I stroked his hair as he enjoyed so much.

"Eowyn, I will never be able to thank you for this. I was losing my mind without him."

She shrugged. "Something told me that I should be here and when I arrived I was glad of it. He was so sad and confused."

"It has not been a pleasant month for either of us," I said.

"I cannot even begin to imagine. I never thought that there would be a benefit to being in Ithilien, but no one watches me like they do you."

"Tell me of the outside world," I begged.

"Well you will be pleased to hear that my Yule trip to Rohan was cancelled so that my brother could spend the holidays in Dol Amroth," she said with a grin.

"Oh really?"

"Indeed. I expect a letter announcing a betrothal after the new year."

"How exciting!" I exclaimed.

"You have begun a career as a matchmaker it would seem," she laughed.

I joined in with her. "Well if being a Queen does not end in success, I shall think about it."

I pressed a kiss to the crown of Adnan's head.

"How is your little one? Did you bring Elboron with you?"

"We did," she answered. "He is doing well. He is nearly a year old, I cannot hardly believe it."

"Do not blink or he will be five and a half before you know it."

"Oh do not say that," she put a hand to her head. "It is already passing us by." She looked at me. "And when do you think the future King of the Reunited Kingdoms will make his appearance?"

"Oh do not put any more pressure on this child to be a boy," I begged. "It is all I have heard since the lying in ceremony."

"You know I care not," she said with a gentle smile. "I will be glad to welcome another little one to our group."

"I think they will be here soon," I said. "I feel it lowering itself and preparing."

I truly did. As I had walked around the room earlier, it had been more of a waddle as the child had moved lower and lower, settling between my hips. I imagined it would only be a few days or so I hoped. I was anxious for it to be over with, to return to my son and figure out how we would function as a family.

Eowyn stood a while later. She pressed a kiss to my forehead and hauled Adnan onto her hip.

"Come now, little one, we must roll you back up. People will be wondering where you got to."

Even though I could not bear to be separated from him once more, I could not help but chuckle as he laid on the tapestry.

"What if someone asks why I did not keep the tapestry?" I asked, suddenly concerned that the plot would not work.

"Then I will tell them that the disagreeable witch of a Haradrim Queen did not like my gift," she said with a laugh.

I bent over and kissed Adnan on his plump cheeks once more before she began hiding him.

"They will believe that of me," I said, with a smile. "Thank you so much for this," I said again. "Hopefully, I will be amongst the living again soon."

ooooOoooo

The sun had not yet risen, but I was bent over the footboard of my bed, breathing heavily. My slip was soaking wet and stuck to me with my own sweat. My pains had started almost has soon as I laid down to go to sleep the night before. I had slept through a good deal of them until the pressure became a dull, infrequent pain.

Luckily, when I had started my confinement, I told my servants that no one would be permitted to sleep in my rooms and monitor my condition. I was fully capable of sending for someone if I required assistance.

That earlier decision allowed me to labor in peace for a while.

By the time Lady Ioreth came in at her usual time in the morning, I was still holding onto the footboard, but bouncing on the balls of my feet. Over my own moaning, I did not hear her enter.

"Your Majesty!" she exclaimed, rushing to my side and resting a hand on my shoulder. "Why did you not send for me."

"I wanted a few hours alone," I ground out.

"I must send for the Healer," she said, standing back up and sending a servant to fetch Herion. He was the very last person I wanted to see in that instant.

"Come now, Your Majesty," she murmured. "Let us get you back in bed."

I nodded, not having the energy to fight her.

She helped me onto the bed, but not before I bent over and clutched my stomach as the muscles clenched into a vise and I let out a loud moan.

"Your Majesty! You should have sent for me long ago!" Herion practically yelled as he burst into my bedroom.

He roughly got me onto the bed and adjusted my legs and nightgown so that it was easy for him to examine me.

"Oh Eru! There is not much time left before this babe is here." He looked up at me with angry eyes. "This was extremely reckless of you! You may have put the child's life in danger."

"I think I would have felt that," I managed to get out before I was in the midst of another pain. I tried to roll onto my side. Much like when I had delivered Adnan, the pains were sharpest in my back. Herion gripped my knees and kept me on my back. "Please, let me get off of my back," I begged, not caring if I had no more dignity.

"Your Majesty, this is the natural way," he retorted, still holding one knee tightly. With one hand he waved one of his assistants toward me and before I knew what was happening, she had tipped a vial full of a foul tasting liquid down my throat. "It will help with the pain," Herion said shortly.

"I did not want that," I said, too tired already to be outraged.

It only took a few moments for it to take effect and everything from my stomach down went nearly completely numb.

I could no longer feel Herion's hands between my legs and I looked at him in a daze.

"Do not push until I tell you to," he said. "It is time to delivery the King's child."

I panicked, not being able to feel the natural urges of my body. I had never felt such a sensation and I did not care for it. I was practically flat on my back with my knees bent, feet planted on the mattress. Herion sat in a chair at the edge of the bed. I had been pulled close to the foot of the bed for his convenience.

"Push Your Majesty," he said calmly.

I did the best I could without being able to feel anything. I could not feel if I was making progress.

"Harder," he said sharply.

I held my breath and curled around my body, pushing until I felt as though I would pass out. He never said stop and I had to flop back on the mattress, vision swimming.

"Again," he said much too quickly. I knew that I could not be having a natural pain, but I pushed anyway.

I went through Herion's pushing instructions four more times before I saw him reach between my legs and pull. Suddenly, I felt something.

White hot pain like I had never experienced caused me to actually scream. When I opened my eyes again, I saw Herion holding a mottled infant, covered in blood, in his hands. The child did not cry and for a moment I forgot the pain. I propped myself on my elbows so that I could examine him, as I quickly saw that I had delivered the sought after son.

As I studied him, I noticed that he was quite alive. His eyes were looking around him and he seemed to be taking everything in. It was the strangest thing I had ever seen.

The servant quickly propped a few pillows behind me and I reached for my son, but Herion looked at me scornfully.

"No one but myself and the wet nurse may touch this child until the King does," he snapped and my arms fell limply to my sides. I wanted to put my hands around his throat when he mentioned my child being nursed by someone else.

"Please," I said weakly.

"Everything must be perfect for the King's arrival," he said more to himself than to me. The Healer unceremoniously cut the cord even though it was still pumping nourishment to the little body I had just been connected to.

He took him over to a basin full of warm water and I watched very closely as he wiped the baby clean. When every tiny part of him had been cleaned satisfactorily, he was wrapped tightly in a white blanket and then placed in a cradle that had been sitting in my room for nearly a week.

The infant continued to look around him placidly. He had not made one sound.

Herion came back and sat back between my legs, taking a kit from his assistant. He splashed a stringent smelling liquid onto a cloth and placed it between my legs.

The first liquid that I had been force fed was wearing off and when his cleansing medicine was applied there was a sharp stinging and I sucked in my breath. When he was through with that he threaded a needle and went to work. I bit my lip until it bled, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing me complain.

Herion ushered Lady Ioreth in. "She is ready."

He went to the cradle and peered over the child, pleased with himself as though he had created him.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?" she asked quietly.

I shook my head and she did not respond.

Lady Ioreth gently pulled my nightgown over my head and my stomach turned when I saw the amount of blood on it.

Before she replaced the nightgown she unrolled a long roll of thick bandage.

"Try to sit up, Your Majesty," she said, pulling me up and then trying to support my weight as she wrapped the bandage tightly around my breasts. She then put a very formal, heavy white nightgown on me and propped me back against the headboard, pulling the blankets to my waist, adjusting me so that I would look just right for Aragorn's arrival.

It was not until I saw the wet nurse walk in and approach the cradle that I realized why my chest had been bound. I seemed to be in a fog from the medicine I had been given during the delivery.

"No, no, no, no," I said over and over again.

I watched in horror as she lifted my son from the cradle and sat gently in a chair near the window. She freed her own breast.

The first nursing and all of them afterwards were important for a bond to form and I was watching someone else have that experience with my son; the child I had carried for most of a year, the one I had just endured great pain and humiliation to deliver.

"Stop!" I shouted. "You must stop!" I was enraged when she did not even glance in my direction. "I am the Queen of this Realm! You must obey me!"

Lady Ioreth, took my upper arms in her hands and finally made me look at her. "You must be quiet," she said gently. "She is only doing her job. You knew this would happen." She stroked my hair maternally, smoothing the sweat soaked curls.

Before I knew it I was sobbing against her chest, an emotional wreck after the long day and everything I had seen and endured.

As the next hour passed, the rest of the medicine completely wore off and I could feel the throbbing in my breasts, the stinging between my legs, and the pounding in my head. I was chilled and shivering, but still sweating.

Finally, the King was sent for. The child had nursed twice and was sleeping contentedly in his cradle, wrapped in his white blanket.

As Aragorn stepped through the door, I could faintly hear the celebratory bells ringing throughout the city, announcing the birth of the heir. They sounded so far away.

Aragorn glanced at the cradle, but then he looked at me and his eyes filled with concern. He rushed to the side of the bed, ignoring his child completely. His hands were all over my face. They felt cool as they pressed against my cheeks and forehead.

"Herion,what is the matter with her?" he demanded. "What happened?"

* * *

There you go! Let me know what you think! Your review seriously make me so happy and they make me want to keep writing. Per usual I am open to constructive criticism, thoughts and ideas. Can't wait to hear from you all!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	29. Chapter 29

Again, I must apologize. I know I promised different reviewers this update at different times and then I didn't deliver on any of those. I found it really difficult to find the inspiration to write this chapter and I'm not sure how much I like it, but here it is nonetheless. The Sunday Scaries finally helped. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine (Aragorn)

"Mareke," I said urgently, but her eyes were not open. She was burning up, but shivering at the same time. Her dark skin was drained of its color and sallow.

Once more I turned to her Healer. "Herion!" I exclaimed. "What is wrong with her? What happened during the delivery?"

"Your Majesty, the Queen is fine," he said calmly. "Please take a look at your son and heir," he said as though my wife was not lying, unconscious right in front of me.

"My son? How can I focus on my son when my wife is ill?"

"She has done her duty," he said calmly. "Sometimes there are prices to pay."

I whirled around and was on my feet before I knew it. The breath was forced from the other man as I crushed him against the wall, my forearm across his throat, stopping his airflow.

"You harmed her on purpose!" I yelled in his face.

The anger that coursed through me was like nothing I had ever experienced. I had never been so furious in all of my life, but the sight of Mareke in such a state had pushed me over the edge.

I could hear his assistants scrambling behind me, unable to help Herion.

Before I could stop myself, I had drawn my fist back and landed it on his face so hard, I heard his nose crack and blood poured down his chin.

I called for my guards and had them restrain Herion, though he was subdued, clutching at his face, moaning.

"Lock him in the dungeons until I can decide what to do with him."

When he was gone I took a deep breath to calm the shaking in my hands. I then went back to Mareke after sending a servant for another Healer from the Houses.

I had no supplies with me to wake her up, but I pressed my hands to her scorching face. I had not once even glanced in the direction of the cradle near the window of Mareke's bedroom.

The Healer arrived and I took the supplies from her. We immediately went to work, not saying a word to one another.

"The repression of one's milk can cause such a fever," she said finally and she unlaced the top of the nightgown and I could see the tight bandaging around her chest.

I looked at her questioningly. "The Prince would have been fed by a wet nurse."

My heart sank as I stared at the Healer and then down at my wife. I had not even thought of the possibility that she would not feed our child and she had never said anything about it. I knew it would have crushed her to have to watch a wet nurse feed her son. She had never subscribed to any of those notions when raising Adnan. I immediately went to unwrapping the bandages and found them soaked with her milk.

The Healer moved to the foot of the bed and freed Mareke's legs from under the blanket. She gasped when she pushed her nightgown to her waist. I immediately went to join her, but she held her hand up. "No Your Majesty," she said gently. "I will tend to this."

I had never delivered a child and so I was a little unsure of how to proceed so I acted as I had when encountering any other fever.

The salve I made was rubbed on Mareke's chest. It was pungent and I hoped that the mere smell might wake her as it was supposed to. I brought over a basin of cold water and began mopping the sweat from her face and neck.

After the Healer was through with her task she stepped away. "There is nothing else I can do right now."

I nodded without looking at her.

The door closed behind her and I sat motionless, willing my wife to open her eyes.

It was nearly a half an hour later when her dark eyes blinked open. It seemed to take a moment to figure out where she was and what had happened. When she did, fear entered her eyes and she looked around frantically.

"He is no longer here," I said, calming her movements by laying a hand on her forearm. "You are safe."

"Have you seen our son?" she asked, quietly. "I have not."

"You have not?" I asked, alarmed.

"I was not allowed to until you did," she said and tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

I stood immediately and walked over to the cradle. I had assumed the babe was sleeping because I had not heard a sound from him since I had walked in, but when I stood over the cradle, he was awake, blinking placidly.

As I looked down at my son, I was frozen in place, flooded with emotion. The small, wrinkled, slightly purple infant that I looked down at was mine. I had had half a hand in conceiving him.

Gently reaching into the cradle, I scooped the bundle into my arms and held him carefully against my chest. I could not remember the last time I had held a baby. His warm presence against my body was comforting. I felt a lump forming in my throat and tears pricking my eyes as I turned and walked back to the bed. I sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, trying not to jostle Mareke as I knew she was in pain.

"He is absolutely perfect," I said softly, finally tearing my gaze away from my son to see the desperation in Mareke's eyes to hold him.

I carefully handed him over and she was lost to me. She stared lovingly at our son, stroking his soft cheek with the back of her fingers

"Hello," she murmured to him. "Happy birthday. I have been waiting so long to meet you."

I reached over and plucked one of his tiny hands from the blankets to feel the soft, warm skin. The tiny hand gripped my finger and I smiled.

"What will you call him?" Mareke asked when she finally pulled herself away from our son.

"I had not thought of it," I said honestly. "Have you?"

She shook her head. "It is not up to me," she said quietly.

"Mareke, of course it is. He is your son too," I said, reaching for her hand, which she immediately drew away.

She shook her head. "The King must name his heir."

"And his wife must help him," I countered.

Mareke sighed. "Perhaps a name from your family?"

I pondered the notion. "I want you to agree though."

She did not respond and instead continued to stare into the bundle, cooing at our son.

"What about Arathorn?" I asked quietly.

"Your father's name?"

I nodded. "He would be Arathorn the First of the Reunited Realms, but Arathorn the Third of my people, the Dunedain." I looked at her, but again she was not looking at me. "He was brave and noble and a great ruler. I would like our son to carry those traits. What do you think?"

Again, she took a long time to reply. I studied her. The color had somewhat returned to her face and she did not seem to be shivering.

"It is quite a fitting name then," she said, catching my eyes and then looking away quickly.

"But do you like it? He will carry it forever."

"I do like it," she said. "Arathorn," she tried it out looking down at him.

Underneath her exhaustion I could see her happiness as she stared at our son. To me, she looked more beautiful than I had ever seen her.

Arathorn began to fuss in his blanket and I looked up at Mareke, but her eyes had clouded over. "He is hungry." Before she could say anything else a woman walked in and Mareke's eyes filled with tears. She adjusted the blankets around Arathorn and went to hand him to the woman.

I understood quickly and put a firm hand on Mareke's arm so she would hold onto Arathorn.

"Leave," I told the woman. "We will require your services no longer." She stood there looking at me. "Are you deaf? I told you to leave," I said sharply.

"Feed our son," I told Mareke when the woman had finally left. She shrugged out of the shoulder of the shift, freeing a breast.

She guided Arathorn gently until he found what his already suckling mouth sought. Again, she winced in pain. I knew next to nothing about such things, my healing abilities had never been tested by childbirth and what happened afterwards, but it had probably been at least uncomfortable to be bound in such a manner for those few hours.

Milk ran out of my son's mouth and down his cheek. I took his blanket and dabbed it away before looking back up at Mareke.

"I am so sorry," I said. "How they treated you, that is completely my fault."

She did not say a word and I knew she would not dispute me.

"I do not expect you to ever forgive me," I continued. "My carelessness has gone too far this time in that I risked your life rather than act against these traditions."

Mareke shifted Arathorn to her other breast, still not looking at me. "I could not have lived with myself if the delivery had gone even worse."  
She looked up quickly. "But you can live with yourself now? With this outcome?"

I closed my eyes briefly. "No, Mareke, no I cannot live with myself now."

Arathorn seemed to be through for the time being and Mareke covered herself once more. Seeing her like that was not erotic, but natural, comfortable.

"When I walked in here, I thought you were dead. I thought I had made the gravest mistake of my life." I took a deep breath. "I did not even glance at our son, Mareke. In that moment nothing mattered but making sure you woke up."

I felt tears prick my eyes and I looked away. "I hate myself knowing that it took such a terrible event to realize what you mean to me." Arathorn had dozed off and I lifted him out of my wife's arms and took him back to his cradle.

"You do not owe it to me, Mareke, but please look at me."

Finally, her dark eyes met mine. "I am so sorry for everything that you have been put through here. Most of it could have been alleviated or eliminated altogether if I had been braver and stronger for you. I have never felt like such a failure, such a coward. There is no excuse for what you have experienced here and you have deserved none of it. You have been nothing but gracious and kind in the face of the hostility you have been shown. I wish I had been better for you. I wish I was deserving the title of king or being a father or of being your husband, but I am not. I hate myself for what I have turned our relationship into. You brought joy with you when you walked through these city gates. Adnan pulled me from a deep depression and when I was over that, there you were trying to be my friend. And look at the gift you have given me this day," I said gesturing at the cradle. "He is incredible and beautiful and perfect in every way and he would not be here if it were not for you." I brought her hands to my lips and kissed the palms. She did not draw them away, but she did not seem particularly enthused either. "But even he would not have been worth losing you," I said, my voice catching in my throat.

Mareke showed no sign of speaking and so I took a deep breath. "You will never again be subjected to another senseless tradition of these people. If you ever deigned to lie with me again after all of this, I would deliver our child myself."

I released her hands as I stood. "I will let you rest. If you need anything, please send for me."

Still she did not speak.

As I left the room, my melancholy was replaced by pure rage as the image of Mareke lying prone in her childbed flashed through my mind once more. What made me truly angry was the sight of Herion standing by doing nothing, as though he hoped Mareke would die after producing the heir.

I marched down to the dungeons. "Where is the Healer?" I demanded of the first guard I came across.

"This way, Your Majesty," the man said, leaping to attention and leading me through the cells, most of which were empty.

The guard stopped and I was standing outside of a cell in which I could barely see Herion through the dim lighting.

"Your Majesty!" he exclaimed, rushing to the bars of the cell. "I knew you would come for me. I did what was best and delivered your son safely into this world."

"Open the cell," I said to the guard.

"I knew you would understand, Sire," he said stumbling out. I saw the blood on his face from the blow I had landed on him earlier.

"Knew that I would understand what exactly, Herion?" I asked, grabbing him by his blood crusted tunic and slamming him against the stone wall once more. He gave a groan of pain. "That you nearly killed my wife? Yes, I do understand that now. That you nearly traded her life for my son's? That is very clear to me." I had my hand around his throat and I watched his face turn quickly purple. "What I do not understand is why. What had she ever done to you to deserve such poor treatment?"

He tried to splutter a response, but my grip tightened around his neck.

"Surely a worldly healer of bodies such as yourself could not harbor such a prejudice against someone just because of their coloring," I spat at him.

My hands moved back to his tunic. "I would suggest you provide me with a satisfactory answer," I said in a low voice.

"Your Majesty," he stuttered. "I did the best I could for the Queen."

"Liar," I said shortly before my fist collided with his jaw once more.

I shoved him back into the cell. "Lock him back up," I said to the guard. "Rest easy knowing that I am debating on letting you rot down here for the rest of your life or hanging you in the Citadel to make an example to the rest of my people who have similar mentalities about my wife as you do."

I walked away, ignoring his pathetic pleadings.

ooooOoooo

It was a full day later when I took Adnan to see his new brother. Lady Ioreth had told me that I should be the one to do it and Mareke, though still exhausted and in some pain, she was ready to see her eldest.

I could tell that Adnan was nervous as he walked next to me. Though he was young, I think he understood that delivering a baby was a momentous undertaking. He was not used to seeing his mother laid up in bed, but I had explained that it was hard to work to bring a new brother into the world and she was tired. Only after I said it, did I realize how the conversation could have gone, but thankfully he did not ask why it was so tiring.

He clung to my hand as I pushed the door open to Mareke's bedroom.

"Adnan," she said quietly, offering him a gentle smile and beckoning him to join her. I hoisted him up onto the bed and he wrapped his arms tightly around his mother's neck.

I could see that it pained her as he jostled her, but she held him tightly nonetheless and kissed the crown of his head.

Arathorn was in his cradle, but she only had eyes for her eldest which I was glad to see. She asked him questions about his lessons and what he had been doing since she had last spoken to him.

Only when he seemed to run out of things to say did she ask him if he would like to meet his new brother.

I was surprised when he nodded eagerly. After the way he had reacted to the news that we would be having a child, I was afraid that he would never accept the babe.

Without being asked, I went to retrieve the bundle. Again, Arathorn was looking around him, not making a peep. Scooping him into my arms gently, I walked over and handed him to Mareke without a word. She had not acknowledged my presence once since I had walked through the door and so I took a seat in a chair a little bit away from the bed and watched the three of them.

"His name is Arathorn and he has been anxiously waiting to meet his big brother," she said gently, adjusting the blankets around the infant so Adnan could peer in at him.

"He looks like an old man," Adnan said, looking up at his mother confused.

Mareke laughed and I chuckled from my chair.

"All babies look like that at first," she said. "Even you did when you were born."

Adnan looked at her alarmed then.

"But you grew out of it," she said. "And so will Arathorn," she promised.

"Would you like to hold him?" she asked. "I am sure he would like that very much."

Adnan hesitated before he turned around and sat next to his mother. He jostled her once more and I went to stand and assist, but she stayed me with a sharp look and I realized my place.

Mareke propped pillows under his arms and instructed him on how to position himself as she deposited the bundle into his arms. Arathorn was a very good natured infant as he did not make a noise as he was juggled into his brother's arms and half held up by Mareke.

"He is not much fun now," Mareke said just as Adnan clearly became bored. "But it will not be very long until he will be looking to you to teach him all he needs to know."

Adnan looked up at his mother in awe and then back in the bundle. "Then I need to get to my lessons!" he exclaimed. "I need to learn more so I can teach him!"

He tried to hand Arathorn back and Mareke had to move quickly so that the babe was not crushed in his haste to leap from the bed.

"Fetch Legolas and Gimli!" Adnan ordered me as he came to stand before me urgently.

"Yes, Your Grace," I said quickly. "Let us go and find them."

I turned back to Mareke as he pulled me out the door, but she did not look up from Arathorn who needed to nurse once more. I sighed inwardly and followed Adnan out the door.

ooooOoooo

"Your Majesty, when can we began planning for the public presentation ceremony?" One of my councilors asked me during a meeting with my entire council.

"The what?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"The public presentation ceremony," he said again slowly. "To present the Crown Prince to your people."

"That will not be necessary," I responded. "What is the next matter of business?"

"I was not presenting it as an option," the man said. "It must be done."

"Nothing must be done unless I say it must. Last I checked, I was the King of this Realm, not you," I said, preparing myself for a battle unlike the ones I was accustomed to.

"Your Majesty, you cannot keep the Crown Prince hidden. The people will think that there is something wrong with him, that he is ill or deformed."

I shrugged. "I do not care what the people think. I do not intend to keep him hidden but there will be no ornate ceremony to display him as though he is a wild animal or rare piece of art."

"It takes mere moments to walk him onto the Citadel.."

I cut the man off before he could finish. I slammed a fist down on the table so hard that ink pots trembled. Standing, I could feel the rage coming to the surface once more, though this time it was rage at myself. I had to use it to put an end to the nonsense that had nearly cost me my wife.

"The old traditions are done," I said, my voice rising to match my anger. "They have brought nothing but discord to my family and in the most recent instance it nearly cost the Queen her life. I should have spoken up long ago and put an end to this. I will lie down for these ridiculous and completely unnecessary customs no longer!"

I looked around the men surrounding me with what I knew was a menacing glare.

"If anyone has an issue with that," I said my voice lowering dangerously once more. "They may leave these chambers and never come back. Trust me it will be no skin off my back."

I stood staring, arms crossed over my chest.

When no one went to move for the door I sat back down. "Now what is the next order of business?"

ooooOoooo

A week later, I went to Mareke's chambers. I had been visiting regularly though she continued to not speak to me unless it was in reference to one of the children and if she did speak it was in monosyllables.

She was moving about by then, though not much. She still moved as though she was in pain and the kind healer who had helped me with her care after the birth informed me that it would take several weeks for her to be back to herself.

When I entered that evening, Mareke was not alone with the children. She had a whole gathering about her. Legolas and Gimli were present as were Vanya and Marilla.

Gimli was actually holding Arathorn in a chair near the fire and cooing to him.

"My how you have softened these past couple of years, my friend," I said sitting across from him.

"Trust me I am only cooing at this bairn because he has the looks of your wife and not of you, lucky for him."

Everyone laughed and I joined in good naturedly.

"Lucky for him indeed," I agreed, looking to Mareke where she sat conversing with Vanya on the sofa.

She must have heard my comment as she was actually looking at me and it was not with so much hatred as before, though I was expecting for it to never fully disappear.

"Mellon, I do not think I have seen you since your council meeting, but Vanya was earlier relaying what Beinion had told her of your outburst," Legolas said, from his spot on the floor where he was putting together a wooden puzzle with Adnan. It seemed everyone had banded together in support of my wife as she had refused help from nurses.

I waved his comment away. "It should have been done long ago. From the second I went through my coronation I knew I would not agree with the customs, but I was too lazy to do anything about them."

"Well I am glad to hear we are through with them," Gimli said as though he himself had been subjected to them, but I was sure he had been told of the terrible delivery. I had confided in Legolas hoping that he might have some remedies native to his people that I could pass along to the healer caring for Mareke.

We chatted for a while longer amongst the group until Adnan began yawning.

"The little prince has been trying to learn too much too quickly," Legolas said with an indulgent smile. "He says he must teach his brother everything there is to know."

"That will make your jobs easier for Arathorn then," Mareke said and it was the first time she had said something to everyone in general.

"What will I do with all of my time then?" Gimli asked, standing from his chair and taking Arathorn to Mareke. "This one does not make a peep. It seems that he is just observing everything going on around him."

"That reminds me of someone else I know," Legolas said as he stood from the floor. He grasped my shoulder as he and Gimli made their way out of the sitting room.

"We should be heading out too, though I hate to face that dreadful cold," Vanya sighed.

Mareke held Marilla on her lap, juggling her with Arathorn, as Vanya bundled herself up and then both women made sure that Marilla was wrapped tightly in her own tiny cloak before they left.

"Adnan it is time for you to go to bed as well," Mareke said, standing slowly and going toward her son.

"I will take him," I offered quickly. "Ready yourself and Arathorn for bed. I can handle Adnan."

I reached out a hand and Adnan grudgingly took it. Once in his room, I stripped him down and pulled his night shirt over his head, ruffling his curls as he got into bed. I sat on the edge of his bed and let him chatter to me for a long while as I did not want him to feel neglected because of the new baby.

"You need to get a good's night sleep tonight," I said. "As I thought our time together tomorrow could be spent on a ride."

Adnan nodded eagerly and quickly pulled the covers to his chin, shooing me away so he could get that sleep.

Chuckling, I left the nursery, pulling the door closed softly behind me.

When I came back into the sitting room, Marake was back on the sofa though she must have put Arathorn in his cradle.

"I thought you had gone to bed," I said gently, a note of hesitation in my voice.

"I wanted to speak with you," she said, gesturing for me to join her on the sofa.

"Gladly," I replied and I meant it. I had hated being shut out from her, especially at such an important time for our family. I honestly did not care if she was about to yell at me. In my mind, it was better than the silence.

"I appreciate what you did in your council meeting," she said quietly.

"You should not. It should have been done long before you ever arrived here," I said, staring at my hands.

Mareke remained silent for a moment and I snuck a glance at her. She continued to look healthier every time I saw her and I had not yet had the chance to tell her that my heart melted every time I saw her with our newborn.

"Nonetheless, you are sticking to your word now and sparing myself and Arathorn from the presentation ceremony and for that I am grateful."

"Perhaps you will be even more grateful that I have decided to dispose of Herion," I said in a low voice.

"Dispose of him?" She asked quickly.

"Hang him in the Citadel. Set an example, if you will."

"Aragorn, you must not do that," she said. "That is too heavy a punishment."

"How can you sit there and say that after what he did, Mareke?" I felt my voice catching once more. "I saw what he did to you. You are still recovering. You will have to recover for much longer than most mothers."

She did not dispute what I said. "Surely there is some other way you can make an example of him?"

I thought for a moment. "I could, but I thought you would be in accordance with what I have decided."

"Perhaps I should be, but I do not want to look back at this time, this very special time, the birth of our son, and think of death for the rest of my life."

I sighed, but nodded. "I can understand that I suppose. I can try to at least." I paused. "He will be banished from both Realms and stripped of all his titles. He will never again be in charge of someone's health."

Mareke nodded and it was settled.

"May I say something to you now?" I asked after a moment.

"You may," she replied.

"I do not know if I will ever be able to show you how sorry I am for what I have put you through. Not only you, but Adnan as well. I will live with that regret until I die. But I am begging you to let me back into your life, Mareke." I took her hands and once more she did not jerk them away, but she was not enthusiastic either. "This past week I have watched you with our boys and you are so capable with them. I know you do not need me, but I need you all. I need the peace you bring into my life and the joy as well. I have never been so proud in my life than when I get to call the three of you mine. If you do not want to think of death when you remember this time, then I do not want to remember strife between you and I. I want to go back to where we were before your confinement. I know we are here because of my lack of action and I will spend every day making it up to all three of you in any way you see fit, but please do not keep me away from you." I squeezed her hands tightly in mine and she finally met my gaze.

"I do not know what to say Aragorn," she said quietly. "I wish we could go back as well, but.." she trailed off.

I nodded in recognition of what I had done. "I know. I ask too much of you."

Just then the baby started to whimper. I had not heard him cry once in his week of being alive. Mareke went to stand, but I stayed her with a hand on her knee. "Allow me."

I went into her bedroom and once more scooped Arathorn in my arms. I could not help but smile into the bundle.

As I deposited him into his mother's arms, she spoke again, "Gimli was lying when he said he looks like me. I can already see you in him." Mareke unlaced her loose dress and freed her chest.

I sat next to her and watched as she fed our soon and I could tell that it was becoming a habit to her once more, though it had been years since she had fed Adnan in such a way.

"Perhaps I can be of some help to you," I offered. Even though she handled it well, I knew she was still tired.

Mareke raised a dark eyebrow in my direction.

"Perhaps I can sleep in your chambers and help you at night. I cannot do much, but if he needs changing I can do that and I can bring him to you so you do not have to get up. You need to rest and heal."

She pondered it for a moment.

"I can get a cot. I do not have to sleep in your bed," I said quickly.

"I think the bed is big enough for two. You know I do not want anyone but those closest to him tending to Arathorn so I would appreciate your help at night," she said.

"I would be more than happy to do anything you need."

When Mareke was done nursing she readjusted herself and handed me our son. "You can start by putting him back in his cradle while I prepare for bed."

I held Arathorn in one arm and helped her to her feet with my free hand,escorting her into her bedroom. She went into the bathroom and I laid Arathorn back down, making sure he was adequately covered. I then stripped down to just my breeches and undershirt, lying down on the edge of the bed, much like I had when we were in Harad. Since then we had still not spent a whole night together. It would be the first one ever in Minas Tirith.

* * *

There you have it! Let me know what you think. Like I said, I'm feeling lukewarm about it which is why I left it open ended. Let me know what you think should happen. Also, Aragorn and Arathorn is going to get very confusing (though I love the meaning behind the baby's name) so give me some nickname suggestions when you review. I can't wait to hear what you think! Thank you for your dedicated reviewing. It really makes my day!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	30. Chapter 30

Hi all! I apologize for the long wait! Life has been crazy, but that's no excuse since I feel better when writing! I thought it was time for POV change, though I'm not sure this was the best chapter for it! Interested to hear what you think! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 30 (Legolas)

Aragorn's mood was foul after his encounter with Herion in the dungeon and the conversation when Mareke had been in favor of sparing the man's life.

Every time I saw him he was pacing.

"I do not like to leave an enemy behind me," he said as I sat and watched him move back and forth like a caged animal.

"This is not about you," I reminded him gently.

"Yes I know, Legolas," he said rather sharply. "I know you agree with my wife."

We had had the same conversation that bordered on an argument nearly every day for two weeks.

"She was the one who suffered," I said with a shrug.

"At my hands! I know!" he shouted.

The turn of events during Arathorn's delivery had rattled Aragorn terribly.

I had to stand to stop him from pacing. I grabbed his upper arms.

"Mellon, it pains me to see you like this."

"I deserve it," he said darkly.

"You have realized your error, Estel," I replied, trying to be kinder to him than he was being to himself.

"Have you seen her lately?" he asked. "It has been nearly two months since she delivered and still she moves as though she is in pain. If I had been paying attention this would not have happened." He sighed. "Adnan grows more sullen every day that his mother is not back to herself."

Perhaps that was the saddest part of all. I worked with the boy more days in a week than I did not. He was frustrated and distracted during our lessons due to everything going on around him. He knew his mother was not well. That was easy to see even for a five year old, but he could also sense the strife going on between Mareke and Aragorn.

"Mareke will never have those first moments with our son. I took them from her." Aragorn was close to tears. I had known he was upset, but he must have been stewing over the scenario constantly to get himself into a such a state. "I have taken Adnan's mother from him! I have taken my wife from myself! How could I have trusted anyone with her health after the treatment she has received here?" He sank into a chair and ran his fingers furiously through his graying hair.

"Mellon, please," I said desperately. I did not want to put my hands on him again, fearing he might snap at me.

Much as it had before, his sadness turned into rage. "I want Herion out in three days time. Let every man, woman, and child know that their presence is required for the banishment of the Healer who attempted to kill their Queen."

At Mareke's request, Aragorn had gone along with banishing Herion. But there was a part of Aragorn that thirsted after the man's blood. My friend had not much enjoyed the fighting during the War, but there had been a handful of occasions when he had burned with an uncontrollable rage, like when Boromir had been cut down. He had attacked ruthlessly after that.

He seemed to be feeling the same way after the dangerous treatment of Mareke, but at her bidding he was only able to leave Herion in a dungeon cell, where he received questionable treatment at best, before publicly shaming him and sending him from the Realm.

"It shall be done, Estel. I will see that proclamations are sent out myself."

Before more could be said, Gimli and Adnan came in from their trip into the city to see the ongoing repairs to the gate.

"Are we going to the library, Legolas?" Adnan asked. Normally, he was happy to work on his letters with me, but nothing seemed to please him any longer.

"Actually Adnan, I was thinking we might try something new if you do not mind the cold."

The boy merely shrugged.

"Why do we not share a warm drink with your mother before we go back outside?"

I glanced at Aragorn who had not even looked at Adnan since his arrival in the study.

"Gimli you should join us," I suggested, catching the Dwarf looking at Aragorn.

We made our exit without acknowledgement from Aragorn.

"Run ahead and warn your mother of our arrival," I bid Adnan who, without any enthusiasm, did as he was told.

"This is a sorry state of affairs," Gimli said quietly, shaking his head sadly.

"I am not sure how to help any of them," I replied. "Adnan only wants Aragorn and Mareke's attention, but they are lost in the new baby and trying to establish where they stand with one another."

"I think Aragorn knows perfectly well where he stands with Mareke," Gimli said. "And I do not blame her one bit."

During Mareke's pregnancy and especially after the delivery of Arathorn, I had been rather surprised to see Gimli's relationship to her turn paternal. He had always been fond of her, but when he heard of Herion's treatment of her he had become fiercely protective. I worried that he might act brashly against the man.

What truly surprised me was how quickly he chose Mareke over Aragorn, though he had followed him into countless battles.

We entered Markee's chambers to find her preparing cocoa for Adnan and tea for the adults.

"Good afternoon," she said pleasantly, moving excruciatingly slowly to hand us our cups of tea.

"It is about to be," Gimli said, pulling out a jewel encrusted flask.

He poured a generous amount of the amber liquid into his tea. I waved away his offer to pour some in mine as well.

"Lass?" Gimli held out the flask to Mareke, but she shook her head.

"That would go straight to Arathorn," she replied, sitting next to Adnan, though he made no move to touch his mother as he had before the baby had been born.

"And where is the bairn?" Gimli asked. Whenever possible, he had the bundle in his arms.

"Sleeping," Adnan answered before Mareke could. "Shuk is always sleeping. Or eating, but he is clearly not eating now."

There was no resentment in his voice. He stated it as a fact.

"Shuk?" Gimli asked.

Mareke sighed. "It means 'thorn' in Haradrim," she said.

"Oh," Gimli paused, thinking that over. "For Arathorn," he laughed.  
"I like it," I said, smiling at Adnan.

"The Crown Prince of Gondor and Arnor has a Haradrim nickname," Gimli laughed. "The irony."

I shook my head. "Adnan, are you ready to go back outside?" I asked when the boy set his empty mug on the table.

"Back outside? Bundle up," Mareke said, reaching to fix the clasp on his cloak.

He dodged her hands and stood in front of my chair instead. I saw Mareke's face fall over his shoulder as I adjusted his cloak.

Even after we closed the door, I could hear Mareke and Gimli.

"Oh lass," he said in his gentle, gruff voice. "He will warm back up to you in no time. He is adjusting that is all."

Mareke's sniffling was the last thing I heard as we moved too far away from the room even for me to hear.

"What are we doing, Legolas?" Adnan asked as we moved outdoors.

"You will see if you are patient," I admonished gently.

We emerged into the private gardens where earlier I had brought out the bow I had previously given Adnan for a birthday, as well as my own. I had also set up a target.

"Archery?" he asked.

"Is that alright?" I returned. "I thought it was time we added more defense to your lessons."

The boy actually gave me a small smile, the most excitement I had seen from him in several weeks.

"I had some arrows made for you that are a little different than the toys I gave you for your birthday. These will actually stick into that target," I promised. I handed him the bow and one of the smaller arrows that had been crafted specifically for him.

When he had strung the bow, he looked at me uncertainly. I knelt behind him and helped him to pull the arrow back even though the bow was very taught.

"It will take some time to get your muscles used to drawing your arrow back," I said gently. "When you are ready, make sure both eyes are open and take aim."

As Adnan took his position, Duma came up from where he had been hiding in the dead rose bushes. He rubbed his body on Adnan's legs and stepped over mine.

"Shoo Duma," Adnan said, trying to remain focused. I stroked the cat with my free hand before nudging him away gently.

We were very close to the target. Most boys raised outside of the Elvish Realms did not learn archery so early, but I thought it would be a good time to start something new in the hopes of keeping Adnan's mind from all that was going on with his family.

"One, two, three," I said quietly. I took my hand away from his though his arm trembled with the effort of holding the arrow back by his ear. "Release!"

The arrow flew straight and hit only a few inches from the bullseye.

"Very good, Adnan! That was an excellent first shot!"

We stayed outside for quite some time before I thought that he might be getting cold. In winter in Minas Tirith, I had to make sure I was thinking of Adnan if we were outside. He was very young and it was only his second winter. I did not feel the cold so I had to keep him at the forefront of my mind when the elements were concerned.

"Let us return to your rooms, Adnan. It is very cold today," I said, trying to take the bow from him.

He clutched onto it and shook his head violently. "I do not want to!" He tried to jerk it out of my grip.

"Adnan!" I said, rather alarmed. "We can come back out whenever you like, but you could get sick if we stay out too long today."

"I do not want to go inside!" he shouted. "I hate it inside!"

My heart broke to see tears welling in his eyes. Everything about his life had changed so abruptly and for a five year old it was hard to cope and I was watching that struggle before my very eyes.

I pried his fingers from the bow and set it down. "Let us go inside. We do not have to go to your rooms. We can go anywhere else," I promised. "Would you like to go into the library and talk?"

He nodded, chin quivering. I took his small hand in mine and we made our way to the library. There were several fireplaces throughout the massive library and I took us to one in the back. I removed his cloak and sat down, pulling him onto my lap. I had rarely held the boy, not because I did not want to, but because until that point he had other people who had served that purpose and he did not come to me for such comfort.

"Tell me what you are feeling, Adnan," I said gently.

He gave a silent shrug.

"You can tell me, I will not tell anyone."

"I do not know," he said.

"Is it Arathorn? Is it Shuk?"

He shook his head. "Not really. It is Mama and Aragorn. Something is not right."

I sighed and Adnan looked up at me.

"This is a very hard time for them," I said. "Having a new baby means that everyone is adjusting, not just you. It has been quite a long time since your mother had a newborn to care for and Aragorn has never done it."

"But they are not adjusting," he repeated my word with some difficulty, "together. Something is not right between them. I thought a new baby would make them happy, but no one laughs or even smiles."

What was I supposed to say to the five year old sitting on my lap? What was between Aragorn and Mareke was so much more than coping with a new baby. It was figuring out how to raise that child when there was such a rift between them. It seemed as though Adnan was being forgotten in all of that mess. I knew Mareke was not forgetting him, but as she was attempting to recover it was harder and harder to relate to her son who was normally so full of energy.

However, after watching Aragorn in his study earlier that very day and seeing how he did not even look at Adnan nor speak to him, I could imagine that the little boy was feeling quite forgotten by his stepfather at least.

Aragorn had told me that Adnan had not liked the idea of a new baby because if Aragorn had his own child he would care for it more. I knew that Aragorn was not like that and that Adnan had captured his heart from the moment he had stepped foot into Minas Tirith. Aragorn was not too preoccupied with his child that he was forgetting Adnan, but that is what it seemed like to Adnan.

"I know," I said, unsure of what else to say. "But they will get everything figured out soon and you all will be able to get back into a normal routine."

"When Legolas?" he asked and once more his eyes brimmed with tears.

"Soon, Adnan. But you must have a little more patience with your mother and Aragorn." I decided to try and make it sound like he was the adult and would have to indulge his elders. "They are struggling and they could use your help."

"I try to help with Shuk," he said earnestly.

"I know Adnan. You are very good with your little brother and he is very lucky to have you."

He sighed again.

"I really miss Mama," he said. "We used to have breakfast together every morning and now she is always distracted, always fussing over Shuk. She is too tired to read to me at bedtime and so Lady Belethiel does, but she does not do the voices of all the characters like Mama does."

I nodded.

"And I have not done anything with Aragorn since Shuk was born," he said. "I know he is very busy as the King already," he said quickly. "But we have not had one sword lesson or horseback ride."

One fat tear slid down his cheek. I swiped it away with my thumb.

"Everything will go back to normal soon," I promised once more. "You have my word."

I was so willing to give my word because I was going to talk to Aragorn and Mareke myself. Normally, I would never have done such a thing, but to have the little boy on my lap, needing the affection from before the baby was born I knew that I had to step outside of my own realm of comfortability.

"Now it is getting late. Are you okay with going back to your mother now?" I asked.

Adnan sniffled and nodded his head. I picked up his cloak and took his hand once more and we made our way to Mareke's chambers.

Upon entering, I found that Gimli was still sitting with Mareke, though now he had Arathorn in his thick arms. I gently pushed Adnan into the sitting room, though he went straight to his own room.

Mareke looked up at me and I gave a small smile. "We had our first archery lesson," I said, trying to put some cheer into my voice. "I think he will become a very good shot."

Gimli shook his head. "You should not be wasting his time with that Elvish nonsense. I will teach the boy to wield an axe," he said proudly. "And this one too," he said looking down at the gurgling bundle that was Aragorn's son.

"I shall have two truly fearsome sons no matter which weapon they choose, it sounds like," Mareke said, reaching to take Arathorn from Gimli.

"I am going to feed this one and take him to bed. Thank you for taking him outside today Legolas. I am sure he enjoyed it."

I merely nodded. When she had gone into her own bedroom and shut the door, I looked to Gimli. "Walk with me, mellon. I would like to discuss something with you."

"You were gone for quite a while," Gimli mused as we left Mareke's rooms.

"Adnan practically fought me when I tried to bring him back to his mother."

Gimli sighed. "This cannot go on like this," he said. "I think Mareke wishes it were different, but she can no longer keep up with him."

"I know that, but he told me that she is too busy and tired now to have their breakfasts together in the morning and she does not read to him before he goes to sleep. He is not asking for her to run and chase after him. He merely misses her presence."

"What did he say of Aragorn?" Gimli asked.

"That he has not indulged Adnan in a swordplay lesson or horseback ride since Arathorn was born."

"That I knew and it is shameful. Aragorn does not help with the bairn except at night, so what has he been doing in the meantime?"

I shook my head. "I do not know, but I hate to see Adnan like this. He was so full of life and joy. And the interesting part is that he is not angry with the baby. For a five year old that is quite advanced. He knows it is not his brother's fault."

We were strolling around the corridors of Minas Tirith, away from where anyone would hear us speaking about the royal family.

"What should we do about it? What are you proposing?"

"I cannot believe I am saying this, but I feel as though we should go to Aragorn and Mareke both, if possible while they are together."

I agree. "I have wanted to wring our friend's neck since this all began."

"I do not think it wise to be aggressive with them. They are doing their best."

"I wish I believed that of both of them," Gimli growled.

"We will go on behalf of Adnan. He is five, he cannot speak for himself, but we have seen that his needs are not being met. We cannot give our judgement on what is going on between Aragorn and Mareke."

Gimli grumbled something under his breath and I was not convinced that he would do as I bid, but I did not want to go to Mareke and Aragorn alone.

"Let us fetch Aragorn from his study and take him to Mareke. I do not want to dwell on this for very long."

The King was not in his study, though and so we made our way back to Mareke's chambers. The sun was going down and he might have already gone to retire. She allowed him to stay with her at night so that he could fetch Arathorn when he cried in the middle of the night. He wanted her to heal and it was the best he could do for her.

When we approached Mareke's chambers though I could hear them talking through the door. I put my hand in the air to signal Gimli to at once stop walking and talking.

"Oh this is not fair, I cannot hear them!" He grumbled. I gave him a warning look and he quieted.

"Please, Mareke," Aragorn was begging. "Let me do more than banish the man."

"You have heard my thoughts on the matter," she said. "But you are the King and you can do as you wish. Surely you know this."

"I do not want to go against your wishes. I want to make all decisions with you, but this does not sit well with me to leave him alive and humiliated. He could plot against you and I, against our sons."

I heard Aragorn's tell tale pacing.

"Then do you what you must, Your Majesty." I heard the coldness in Mareke's voice.

"When will this end between us, Mareke? Would you agree with me on this if there was not this strife between us?"

"This would not be an issue if there was not this strife," she replied.

"Mareke if I could take it back, if that was something within my powers, I would, you know that." He stopped walking.

"But it is not," she said shortly. "And here we are, two months later and everything is falling apart."

"Please, Mareke, you think I do not know this. I hate myself. I cannot focus on any task that has to do with the Realm. I am constantly thinking of my mistakes and I am constantly thinking of the three of you and how I wish we could go back to our easy, natural routines. I am not myself anymore. I am a terrible King because I have been a terrible husband and father."

"You bring that to me as though it is my fault!" Mareke exclaimed.

I had heard them have the same conversation over and over again, but I had never heard her lose her temper. Gimli jumped beside me. Even he heard her through the heavy door.

"What can I do to assuage your guilt, Aragorn?" she demanded. "Tell that you that all is forgiven? Tell you that we can go back to how it used to be, that there are no hard feelings for the treatment I received? I do not want to do more than banish Herion as it was only allowed to happen because of you! You set the precedent for all of your people and how they were allowed to treat me! Killing him would do something to assuage your own guilt and I am not interested in ridding you of that guilt just yet! You should suffer as I do!"

"I think we should go in," I whispered.

Gimli merely nodded though there was a look of shock on his face.

I pushed the door open slowly and both Mareke and Aragorn turned to face me. They were standing on either side of the fireplace, facing off for battle.

Aragorn looked down ashamed, but Mareke merely crossed her arms over her chest.

"Might we speak to you both for a moment?" I asked quietly. "Or should we come back?"

"Now is fine," Mareke said shortly, sitting in a chair and staring evenly at Gimli and myself.

I took a deep breath. "I want you to know that I do not come here to accuse either of you of any wrongdoing."

She arched a dark eyebrow in my direction.

I glanced over at Aragorn who was rubbing a hand over his face, leaning against the fireplace.

"That does not sound very promising, mellon, but proceed."

"Adnan is very unhappy," I began.

Mareke sighed.

I continued. "He does not seem unhappy about the new baby, but rather he is cognizant of whatever is going on between the two of you. He is trying to be much wiser and more mature than what I would expect from a child his age. He knows you were both busy before the child, but cannot understand why things have changed so drastically."

"To be quite honest with you both, I am here to show you your wrongdoing," Gimli said gruffly, stepping forward. "Legolas would like to be gentle with you and protect your feelings, but I am afraid that Adnan comes first to me." He took a seat and his voice went only a bit softer. "I have seen you both be great parents to that child and to me it seems as though he has no one now."

I interjected. "He says that you, Mareke, no longer have your breakfasts together and cannot read to him at night. And Aragorn you have not partaken in any of his lessons since Arathorn was born. I know that you are struggling, but that little boy needs you now. I would beseech you to put your differences behind you, at least when he is around."

"And I am beseeching you to put whatever this is behind you for good," Gimli said, again more gruffly than I would have liked. "This has gone quite far enough. What good does the arguing do you now?" He looked at both of them. "The chances are that that little lad is awake in his room right now because he just heard your yelling match. I could hear it through the door."

I saw shame flicker across Mareke's face as she looked to Aragorn.

"I hate to see him like this," I said, much more gently than Gimli. "He misses his family. As do we all." I stood and beckoned for Gimli to join me. "Please just think on what we have said."

ooooOoooo

The wind was whipping everyone's cloaks as they stood expectantly on the terrace outside of the Citadel. As Aragorn had instructed, three days after our conversation it was time for the banishment of Herion. The terrace was packed full of people and I knew others were lining the streets of the lower levels as the man would have to make his way all the way to the newly repaired gate and face the scorn of many.

Adnan and Arathorn had been left with Lady Belethiel. It was the first time that Mareke had done so with Arathorn. We were all eagerly awaiting the appearance of the King and Queen, as well as the prisoner.

After a few moments, the Citadel doors opened and Aragorn stepped through. Mareke was not holding his arm and I did not know if it was because they still had not reconciled or because Aragorn himself was dragging Herion, in chains, to the terrace. There were guards behind him, but if anyone was going to make a demonstration of the traitorous Healer it would be him.

They were both dressed in all of their regal attire, both wore their heavy crowns and cloaks, embroidered with the White Tree. It was part of the showing. The people would know that Aragorn was going to be ruling with a much firmer hand. There would be no room for doubt.

The crowd was completely silent. There was no talking. I could not even detect whispering.

"You are all here today so that I can demonstrate what will be done with traitors from now on," Aragorn's voice projected over the crowd and they all stood at attention. He jerked on the chain he held in his hand and the dirty, bloody Healer fell to his knees in front of the King though he faced the crowd.

"This man before you has committed, what I shall now be considering, one of the most traitorous acts of all. While acting as the Queen's Healer and delivering my heir, he attempted to take her life by intentional negligence of her health."

He paused to let that sink in.

"I have not been a good husband," he said. "Since Queen Mareke arrived here, people were permitted to say whatever they wished about her and act however they wanted toward her. But that is all about to change!" His voice echoed and he let those echoes die out before continuing.

"It is through her grace that this man is allowed to live. If I had it my way, he would die the most gruesome of deaths and you would all watch to learn a lesson. The next person that commits treason against the Queen will be committing treason against the Crown of Gondor and Arnor and it will be treated as such!"

Aragorn knelt behind the man and unlocked the chains.

"You will leave my Realm, never to return! You will be stripped of all titles and credentials! Again, let it be known that you leave here with your life only because of the wishes of your Queen!"

Aragorn hauled the man to his feet and roughly shoved him toward the steps.

"Now Herion, take yourself from my sight and ensure that I never lay eyes on you again!"

Without another word, Aragorn forcefully put Mareke's arm through his and led her back inside.

* * *

There you go! I hope you liked it! So I have a few chapters planned out, but I'd like to know if anyone has a fluffy reconciliation idea for the next one. I'm better with drama, not fluff so I'm asking for a little help! All ideas are welcome! Let me know what you thought of this update! Your reviews have seriously been amazing and I love the detailed thoughts some of you are giving me! Keep it up!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	31. Chapter 31

Again, I apologize for how long this took. I'm not sure how happy I am with this one, but it had to be done and I'm not sure how else it could have been done better. Ah, the plight of a writer. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One (Mareke)

"How are you feeling, Your Majesty?" The young healer asked as I laid back in my bed. I stared at the ceiling as she pushed my heavy dress to my hips. I was comfortable with the woman as she was the one who had cared for me after Herion's imprisonment.

"I am doing much better," I said honestly.

"Hopefully you have given your son to a nurse more often than you were?" she asked, before beginning the exam.

The lingering pain I had felt for the months following Arathorn's delivery had been due to my not resting as I should have. The brutal fashion in which he had been delivered had caused a tear that I had not allowed to heal because I was trying to do too much. I was juggling two children, though I nearly failed at that as well as the healing.

"I have been," I responded. "I have spent much time resting."

"I can see that," she said, pulling my dress down, done with that exam. She pressed on my abdomen to ensure that everything had resumed its normal position. "And for your finally realizing what it would take to heal, I am going to release you to go back to living as you did before the delivery. No restrictions on movement or anything like that."

I smiled as I sat back up and adjusted myself.

"Just in time for the King's birthday. You can truly enjoy yourself at the festivities."

I continued to smile, though it was no longer genuine. "A miracle," I said as she gave a curtsy and left me.

After a moment, I stood and went into the nursery. Adnan was at a lesson, but a nurse was sitting in the corner rocking Arathorn.

I scooped him into my own arms and bid the woman to leave us. Taking her place in the rocker and looking down into the bundle I could not help but smile.

Never before, I was sure, had there been such an even tempered baby. In three months, I had heard him actually cry only a handful of times. If he was hungry or tired he normally only whimpered until someone picked him up.

As my son aged, a bit slower than Adnan had due to Aragorn's Numenorean blood, he began to look more and more like his father. The only hint that he was mine at all was that his skin and hair was a shade or two darker than his father's.

We had nearly half an hour to ourselves and I enjoyed the silence and the feeling of his little body in my arms and against my chest before Gimli brought Adnan in from another lesson.

The weather was becoming more mild, though there was still a spring chill in the air. Adnan's cheeks were red and Gimli was sniffling under his beard.

The Dwarf grinned when he saw the bundle in my arms. "Ah, give me the bairn," he said, taking him from me with no more warning.

"We should have nicknamed him 'the bairn,'" I said with a chuckle.

"Oh no," Gimli laughed, causing Arathorn to give a gummy smile. "I quite like Shuk. I think Adnan did a fine job with that nickname."

I glanced over at Adnan who had sat down with his wooden figurines and blocks, but he was not paying any attention to us.

"He did indeed."

"No improvements?" Gimli asked quietly.

I shook my head. "Unfortunately not. And not for lack of trying I can assure you."

After the conversation Aragorn and I had had with Legolas and Gimli, I had tried with Adnan. I had not entrusted Arathorn's care to a nurse for only my own healing, but also so that I might spend more time with my eldest. Apparently though, I had been too late. His apathy toward me had turned into anger.

"I know," Gimli sighed. He handed Arathorn back to me. "I am working on your behalf."

I nodded, smiling softly, gratefully at Gimli who had become very dear to me.

He gave a short bow and left me alone with my two sons.

Dinner was brought into my rooms for Adnan and I. I nursed Arathorn while Adnan began on his dinner. Aragorn did not join us for meals, at my request. He did not sleep with me any longer as Arathorn only woke once during the night if at all.

When Arathorn was satisfied, I took him and laid him in the cradle in my bedroom before coming out and sitting across from Adnan.

"You have not eaten any of your vegetables," I said quietly.

"I do not want them," he grumbled.

""This is not a negotiation. Eat your vegetables or you cannot leave this table."

"Why?" he retorted. "You do not do what you are supposed to do."

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow and folded my arms over my chest.

"No one tells you what to do," he snapped. "You should speak to Aragorn, but you do not and yet you are not in trouble."

"Adnan,"' I said. "That is a little bit different than not eating your vegetables."

"Is it?" He actually shouted at me as he stood up and glared at me.

"Sit down and eat those vegetables," I said, my own voice rising.

"No!"

Before I could stop him, he had swiped his arm across the table and the plate went falling to the floor, shattering upon impact.

Adnan and I stared at each for half of a moment before he turned on his heel and ran into his room.

The door slammed behind him, but just as quickly it opened again and Lady Belethiel came out. I had not known that she was in his room, but she must have been tidying up or tending to some other task.

"Your Majesty, is everything alright?" she asked, concern evident on her features.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Please just see that the Prince gets to bed. He will not want to see me."

"As you wish," she replied and returned to Adnan's room.

ooooOoooo

Two days later, guests began to arrive for Aragorn's birthday celebration. Among the first were Eowyn, Faramir, and Elboron. All three of them came promptly to my chambers to catch up.

Since there had been no presentation ceremony for the Crown Prince, the family from Ithilien had not yet met Arathorn.

Eowyn had the tact to greet Adnan first. She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. "My goodness how you have grown, little Prince!" she exclaimed. "I very nearly did not recognize you!"

When they seperated she made her way to my youngest.

"There is little Shuk," Eowyn exclaimed, picking him up from where he had been lying on a thick blanket on the floor of my sitting room. I had written to her of the nickname.

"He is precious," she said, sitting next to Faramir, who had settled on a sofa with Elboron on his lap.

"It is not hard to guess as to who his father is," Faramir chuckled, taking one of Arathorn's tiny feet in his hands.

Elboron was not quite interested in the babe and instead slipped onto the floor and toddled over to where Adnan had drug his blocks out. Tentatively, he handed one to the much smaller boy. It made me smile to see him acting thoughtfully.

Elboron plopped down and began to build, with Adnan helping him. It gave me hope that one day both of my sons would share a relationship.

I turned my attention back to Faramir and Eowyn, who was cooing down at Arathorn.

"We should have another," she said abruptly, looking up at Faramir.

I laughed out loud at the look on his face. He was clearly taken aback and his cheeks colored at the suggestion.

"Perhaps we should discuss this later." He stood and went over to Adnan and Elboron. "And perhaps the boys would like to go into the gardens?"

Elboron was clearly his mother's son. At the mention of going outdoors, he immediately lifted his arms to his father and nodded vigorously.

They were promptly bundled up and herded outside by Faramir.

"I only said that so we might have a moment alone," Eowyn said with a laugh.

"Your husband might believe that, but I think the shieldmaiden might enjoy motherhood more than she thought possible," I returned.

It was Eowyn's turn to blush. "Perhaps you are right. I do miss the feeling of holding one so little as Shuk." Finally, she tore her gaze away from the babe and looked up at me. "How is everyone adjusting?"

"Miserably," I admitted. With Eowyn, I knew I could be honest. Out of everyone I knew, she was the woman I knew I could count on when I needed someone. She had snuck Adnan to me during my confinement after all.

"I had heard that the delivery was difficult and the subsequent banishment of the healer," Eowyn said quietly.

"I have struggled to reconnect with Aragorn," I said. "Though I do not think our connection was that strong to begin with."

Eowyn nodded. "I did not approve of how he treated you for the longest time and I was very unhappy when he made you go through with the confinement, but I have known him through many challenges and he is more than what he has shown you."

"I have seen that man," I admitted. "I liked him very much."

Eowyn nodded. "He has made appearances."  
"Adnan has been acting out because Aragorn and I are not really on speaking terms unless it is about one of the boys."

"Mareke, you know I am your friend and I value our relationship. That being said, I only want you happy. So is this embargo on communication making you happy?"

I knew what I had gotten myself into when I opened my mouth to Eowyn. There was no doubt in my mind that I could trust her with my life and those of my family, but I also knew that she would not sweeten any of her blows and tough questions.

"No, I suppose it is not."

"So then, what is the point?" She looked down at Arathorn once more. "It is obviously not good for Adnan and if Shuk grows up around it then he will be harmed as well."

"Eowyn, how do I forgive him? How do I forget this? I cannot stop blaming him for my treatment."

My friend sighed. "You just must. You are here for the rest of your life as far as I can tell. You care about your sons and want them to grow up in a happy environment." She took my hand. "You and Aragorn were on your way to being happy when you returned from Harad and when you were expecting Shuk. I know you are hurting, but so many months later you are doing this to yourself. You are reopening the wound every time you think of all the hurt. Not only are you hurting yourself, but if Adnan is actively acting out then you are quite obviously hurting him as well."

I stared at my hands in my lap and I twisted the dark jewel I wore over the tattoo that symbolized my first marriage. If Jibran could see our son he would certainly be angry with me.

"You must put this behind you. Stop dwelling on it. Go forward with him as his Queen, his wife, and the mother of his son. That is the only way."

Finally, I looked up at Eowyn. "Of course you are right."

"Of course I am," she agreed.

ooooOoooo

The days leading up to Aragorn's birthday celebration were a whirlwind of activity and preparations and I was not able to spend much time with our guests. I hoped there would be some time afterwards for more intimate gatherings before everyone was to depart back to their respective homes.

I was sitting before my vanity once more with Lady Ioreth digging pins into my scalp to prepare for the celebration. "Have you decided which gown you will be wearing, Your Majesty?" she asked, adjusting my unruly curls.

"The gray I think," I said, looking in the mirror to see the two dresses that were hanging, waiting for my decision. It was a drab color and it would disguise my body which was still not back to what it had been after my second delivery. I also did not want to draw attention to myself as we had been under much scrutiny since the banishment of Herion.

"As you wish," Lady Ioreth said, though I could see her eyes lingering on the much more beautiful and elaborate royal purple gown.

As I was being laced into the gown, Lady Belethiel came into my chamber with Adnan by her side and Arathorn cradled in her arms. The babe had been dressed in a white lace monstrosity of a gown, but until he was old enough for breeches and a tunic that would be his uniform. Mostly when he was in my care I kept him in his cloth diaper and swaddled him tightly, not bothering with the formal gowns.

Part of me was worried as this would be Arathorn's first public appearance as there had been no official ceremony for him. I knew that I did not enjoy being in front of the court and I hated to think of my littlest son available for the people's scrutiny.

"Look how handsome they both are," Lady Ioreth said as she finished with my gown and I took my son into my own arms.

"Indeed," I agreed. I reached to ruffle Adnan's curls, but he subtly moved out of my reach.

With a sigh, the three of us made our way into the sitting room just as Aragorn entered the room to join us and escort his family to the great hall.

"Look at you all," he said, taking us in. "I am honored to be spending another birthday with you two and to be adding Shuk this year." His words were oddly formal, but that was how he spoke when I was around, though even he had taken to Adnan's nickname for Arathorn.

Aragorn searched my face for a moment. "Might I ask for just one moment of privacy with my family before we are the center of attention this evening?"

I nodded and relinquished my hold on Arathorn as his father reached to take him.

Every time I had seen my husband with the child we had created, my heart melted a bit, which had made it very difficult to continue to hold my grudge against him.

I had thought him handsome from the moment I had stepped foot in Minas Tirith and I hated myself for it then, thinking it a betrayal to my previous life. But when he held our son and his countenance softened, I wanted to hold him, wanted him to hold me against his firm chest with his strong arms. He seemed to get more and more handsome with each phase of life he encountered.

"That will have to do for now," he said with a soft sigh, handing Arathorn back to me and helping to adjust his lace gown.

Aragorn took Adnan's hand, though the boy looked unhappy about it, and then he offered his other arm to me which I took with the arm that was not cradling Arathorn.

I had opted to change the celebration from the schedule it had followed in years past. Instead of mingling before we ate, everyone was already seated when we arrived. I had done so in order to keep Arathorn's appearance short.

Aragorn led us to our own table, everyone risen from their seats in respect to the royal family, and we took our seats. We sat for only a moment before Lady Belethiel made her presence known behind my chair.

I looked quickly down at my son, who had slept peacefully through the whole thing, before handing him to the nurse he shared with Adnan.

And that was it.

There was whispering after the Crown Prince had been taken away, but I ignored the buzzing, glad that it was over and not caring if anyone thought that he should have been in the public eye longer.

Dinner was served and while everyone was occupied with their food, I looked over to Aragorn. He had kept his eyes forward and on his plate since we had arrived and I realized how much I missed speaking with him, especially at such a public occasion when I was always nervous.

"I would speak with you after this," I said quietly.

He looked surprised.

"After the meal. I would like to go for a walk in the gardens."

"Very well," he agreed, trepidation evident in his voice.

As everyone began to mingle with the ending of the meal, Aragorn and I stood and he offered an arm once more.

"Is everything alright, Mareke?" he asked softly.

"No," I replied. "No everything is not alright."

Aragorn remained silent. Of course nothing was alright and we both knew that.

"I have decided that this cannot go on any longer, Aragorn."

He looked down at me. "What does that mean?" There was an obvious note of sorrow in his voice. "Will you be leaving?"

"Leaving?" I asked. "No, of course not." I shook my head and stopped walking, moving so that I was standing in front of him and looking up into his gray eyes. "I cannot continue living like this and while we both know what happened, I have been lingering on it to the detriment of myself and my sons, especially Adnan."

"I do not deserve to be forgiven," he said quietly.

"And I do not deserve to keep living in this miserable state. Adnan does not deserve to have his whole life upended because we no longer function together. Only I can move us all past this and so I want to leave it behind us. I want to forget it. Completely. I want you and I to leave this garden and pretend it never happened."

"Mareke," he began, his hands wrapping around my upper arms.

"I am serious. I want this more than anything."

"We will move forward and we will repeat none of this," he promised.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him than I had been since before my confinement.

Aragorn had my chin in his hand and was bending toward me when Damrod came into the gardens, coughing discreetly to make his presence known.

"Your Majesties, the court is waiting on you to begin the dancing."

Aragorn sighed and pressed his forehead to mine. I could not help but laugh. "How fitting."

"We will go to our own gardens later," he promised.

The music started when our presence was noticed in the hall once more and Aragorn spun me onto the dancefloor. He held me closer than was probably appropriate but I was glad for it.

A weight had fallen away from me during our conversation and I realized that I had waited much too long. I only hoped that Adnan would see us, trying to go back to how things had been and he would appreciate it.

As the song ended, I looked up at Aragorn once more. "Happy birthday," I said gently.

As the rest of the evening passed, it resembled one of the celebrations when we had been happier. All of our friends were gathered once more and there was talking and laughing.

In her typical fashion, Vanya came barrelling through the siblings and Imrahil from Dol Amroth as well as Eowyn and Faramir and looked me up and down.

"What in all of Arda are you wearing?" she asked.

I felt my cheeks color, but ignored it. "Thank you, you look lovely yourself, Vanya."

"I meant nothing by it," she said quickly. "I have missed you."

"Likewise," I smiled. "We need to go to the orphanage soon. I have not been since before Arathorn's arrival."

"I will arrange it myself," she promised, squeezing my hand. "I have lost Beinion again," she sighed and she was gone just as quickly.

"That friend of yours is truly something," Eomer said, coming up and standing behind Lothiriel. He towered over her

I laughed. "She is indeed, Eomer-King."

Eowyn looked toward his brother and Lothiriel. "I believe those two have some news to share with Your Majesties," she said with a sly smile.

Lothiriel's cheeks colored instantly and Eomer shot something harsh at his sister in Rohirric.

"Is that true?" Aragorn asked and I felt the warm presence on his hand on my lower back.

"It is," Eomer agreed, when he finally drug his eyes back to my husband. "Lothiriel has agreed to marry me and we would be honored to have Your Majesties presence at the wedding in Edoras in October."

I clapped my hands together. "How exciting!" I pulled Lothiriel into my embrace and then got up on my toes and kissed Eomer's stubbly cheek, causing him to color as well. "We would love to, would we not Aragorn?"

"Who am I to argue with that excitement?" Aragorn replied with a chuckle.

I grinned up at him.

We continued to dance and socialize with our friends for another few hours before we retired for the evening. Adnan had long since been taken to bed by Lady Belethiel.

"You promised we could go into the garden," I said as we walked toward the royal quarters.

"And I am a man of my word," he replied. We walked through my sitting room and into the gardens that only I could access. The night air was cool and huddled closer to him. Aragorn wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple.

"I thought you looked beautiful tonight," he murmured and I felt his hand slip down my body, resting on my hip.

In that instant, so close to him, I wanted nothing more than to drag him back to my bedroom, but I had not been intimate with him since Arathorn had arrived and my body did not look the same as it had before.

"Let's go inside," I said quietly.

Without a word, Aragorn scooped me into his arms and strode back into my bedroom. He laid me gently on the bed.

"The baby," he whispered, glancing at Arathorn asleep in his cradle.

"Just be quiet and put out the torches," I whispered back.

With only a candle lit on the bedside table, the room was nearly completely dark which I was grateful for as Aragorn pushed my dress to my hips and then pulled it over my head. I did the same with his tunic and then pushed his breeches down as he kicked his boots off.

"Are you up to this?" He asked gently, kissing my neck and collarbone.

All thoughts of my changing body left my mind as his lips travelled down to my full breasts.

"Yes," I moaned. "Oh yes."

Aragorn took my waist in his hands and maneuvered us so that I was on top of him. "You do it. I do not want to hurt you."

After some clumsy fumbling, we were out of practice, I lowered myself onto him and we both tried to suppress the sounds that came from deep within us.

His hands had a vice like grip on my hips as I rocked back and forth. It did not take long until he was arching into me. I clamped a hand over his mouth as he finished and groaned loudly.

I leaned over and pressed kisses from his jaw all the way down his neck.

"I have missed you," he growled, pulling me down and against his side.

Before I could respond, there was the telltale whimpering of Arathorn from his cradle.

"Your son is hungry," I said, picking my slip up from the floor and pulling it over my head.

Aragorn bent over the cradle and lifted his kicking son against his bare chest.

Gently, he deposited the bundle into my arms and I freed my chest to the hungry mouth.

Aragorn settled himself into the bed next to me and I could feel his gaze.

I met his gray eyes. "Will you stay with us?"

"Of course," he agreed. "I would love nothing more than to sleep here tonight."

"Not just tonight," I said. I looked down at Arathorn and stroked his plump cheek with the back of my fingers. "Every night. Forever."

"You want me to move in here with you?"

I nodded, unsure of what had made me request such a thing especially after my experiences in asking him for change in the past.

"Nothing would make me happier," he said instantly. "I will have it done tomorrow."

ooooOoooo

A few weeks later, I woke to the sounds of whispering and I blinked awake to see Adnan leading the way into my bedroom and Aragorn following, balancing a tray of food in one hand and Arathorn cradled in his other.

"What is all of this?" I asked Adnan as he placed a vase of fresh flowers on my bedside table.

"Adnan had mentioned a while ago that in Harad you celebrate a day just for mothers," Aragorn said.

I quickly reached out to steady the tray he was lowering onto my lap.

"I thought we needed such a thing here as well. And so forevermore you shall be celebrated on this day every year."

My husband pressed a kiss to my lips and Adnan crawled into the large bed and settled next to me, picking at my breakfast.

"I fed him his own to prevent this very thing from happening," Aragorn chuckled.

"It is perfect."

I looked down at my son. As Aragorn and I had warmed up to one another again so had Adnan. I ruffled his dark curls as he munched at the fruit.

"Tell your mother what else is on the agenda for the day," Aragorn prompted Adnan as he tickled the round belly of Arathorn causing him to giggle.

I had loved watching him with Adnan, but to see him with our young, delicate son brought a smile to my face every time.

"Walking in the gardens, going to the market to select something nice for you, and a dinner with Beinion and Vanya, adults only."

"That is quite the full day," I said with a smile, kissing his forehead as he smiled proudly up at him.

"You deserve it," Aragorn said, gazing at me with a soft smile.

* * *

There you go! Let me know what you think. I don't have much to else to say for this update. Your reviews make my day and so many of you have given me such good ideas. I never turn down an idea so don't hesitate to send me your thoughts!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	32. Chapter 32

Hi all! As you can tell I am having a wild Saturday night and decided to finish the update I've been working on for a while. This one is pretty fluffy compared to the last few chapters so I hope you enjoy the change of pace.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two (Aragorn)

The summer that followed my birthday was one of the happiest seasons of my life.

It had taken a concentrated effort from Mareke and I to prove to Adnan that everything could go back to normal. My heart broke to see how wary he was of us together at first.

Once we had proven our worth again, I spent a blissful summer with Adnan on horseback and in the practice rings with our swords.

His sixth birthday passed with a picnic in the private gardens with all four of us, followed by a "men's ride," as he termed it, for he and I, capped off with a small dinner celebration.

Shuk was six months old and developed more of his personality every day. Though he aged at a slower rate than other babies, he was slowly becoming more animated and reaching milestones.

One afternoon, after working for hours, I allowed myself a break and left my study early.

When I entered our rooms, I found Mareke reading on a sofa alone.

She looked up at me with a welcoming smile.

"Perhaps I should leave and allow you to enjoy your much deserved solitude."

"Nonsense." She shook her head and laid the book she had been reading on an end table.

"What does Legolas have you reading now?" I asked. My friend had been acting as tutor to Mareke as well, giving her books he thought would be interesting or useful.

"A history of his Realm and people," she replied.

"Thrilling," I said as I draped an arm loosely around her shoulders. "How did you get this alone time anyway?"

"Adnan is still at a lesson and Shuk is napping," she responded.

"And how long will the baby sleep?" I leaned toward her and whispered so my lips grazed her ear.

Mareke laughed lightly. "Perhaps another half an hour."

My hand trailed up her thigh and I kissed the dark column of her throat. "Perfect." I pushed her back on the sofa and kissed her lips, burying my hand in her loose, unruly hair.

"This is hardly the place," Mareke protested, managing to put some space between us.

"It is the perfect place." I went back to kissing her and fondled her chest over the bodice of her dress, finally feeling her body relax underneath mine.

I began to unlace the top of her dress, but she caught my hand and staid it. "Leave it," she whispered.

Mareke had insisted that she remain clothed or that torches be put out every time we were intimate after Shuk was born. After six months, I could no longer tell the difference in her body from before she had carried my son.

"Let me see you, Mareke," I said quietly, looking into her dark eyes.

She shook her head, an adamant no. I sighed and rested my forehead on hers.

"Continue," she said rather forcefully.

My fingers went to the ties of my breeches and I settled myself between her legs.

Just as I gripped her dark, smooth thigh to pull her into me, someone cleared their throat near the door.

I jumped and looked over the back of the sofa to see Gimli and Adnan, the Dwarf covering the little boy's eyes.

Mareke adjusted herself underneath me and I stood, followed by my wife. Gimli could not suppress his laughter when Mareke popped up and her hair was a mess.

"I shall leave you all alone for explanations," he chuckled releasing Adnan who looked at us curiously.

After Gimli had departed, Adnan looked between his mother and I. "What were you doing?"

I looked to Mareke, but she had seemingly frozen at the prospect of an explanation.

"Tickling!" I exclaimed, reaching for him.

Adnan shrieked and ran away.

"We will be picking up where we left off," I said to Mareke, kissing her cheek before I went chasing after Adnan.

ooooOoooo

A month later, I came back to our rooms late at night after a particularly grueling day and found Mareke propped up in bed, nursing Shuk. I collapsed next to them and stroked the soft, dark hair of my son.

"You are not normally up with him at this hour," I observed.

"He did not eat much today for some reason, so now we are awake."

I could tell that she had been asleep before, her eyes were bleary and her hair was flattened on one side.

"You look exhausted," she said.

"It was a very long day," I replied. "There was a long council session and then many documents to be looked over."

Mareke pulled her sleeping shift back up on her shoulder.

"This arrived today," I said, handing Mareke a parchment from Rohan. It was the official invitation to Eomer and Lothiriel's wedding.

I took Shuk and put him against my chest, patting him on the back. His familiar weight and scent were a comfort after a long day. He still rarely cried and was content to just watch everything going on around him.

"How lovely," Mareke said.

Along with the formal invitation, Eomer had also sent a personal letter saying how much it would mean to he and Lothiriel if Mareke and I could attend.

I had granted the ultimate permission for Lothiriel to marry Eomer seeing as I was her sovereign.

"You obviously must be in attendance," Mareke said when she finished reading Eomer's letter.

"Lothiriel's first act as Queen of Rohan would be to throw me in a dungeon if you were not there." I rose and laid Shuk in his cradle. I stood over him for a moment. He stared at me with his piercing gray eyes as I adjusted his blankets.

"I suppose that is true," she responded,slipping back under the covers to go back to sleep.

"Mareke, I was thinking," I began as I pulled my tunic off.

"Hmm?" she responded drowsily.

"What if only you and I were to go?"

She rolled so she was facing me. "Only you and I?"

"Yes." I took a deep breath. "We could leave the boys here."

Here dark eyes widened. "Leave the boys here?"

"Hear me out-"

Before I could begin, she was sitting up once more and talking rapidly. "I have never been away from Adnan, never left him at all. Arathorn will still be nursing in October. You cannot leave an infant or they will forget about you."

I sat on the bed and stilled her wildly gesticulating hands. "You have been away from Adnan."

"I did not want to be," she said fiercely.

"I know, but it might be good for all of us. If things progress as we think they will, Adnan will have to return to Harad without you. Perhaps in the near future."

"So I should just seperate myself from him to avoid that later pain?" she demanded.

I sighed.

"And what of Arathorn? He will still be at the breast."

I nodded. "I understand. I was thinking it might be nice to get away just the two of us, spend time away from the court together."

Mareke's face softened at that "Oh," she said quietly.

"Many couples go on such a trip after they are wed. I thought we could go on our own trip."

"Two and a half years and a baby later?" she asked with a light laugh.

"Better late than never," I said leaning in to kiss her gently.

"It does sound somewhat appealing," she admitted as she settled back under the blankets. "I shall think about it."

ooooOoooo

Mareke had decided to tell Adnan that we were going to Rohan alone only a few days before our departure. When I saw his tantrum, I agreed with her decision. We could not have lived through his loud protestations and wailing for more than a few days.

Adnan threw himself on the floor quite uncharacteristically.

"Eowyn will be mad if you do not bring me!" He flailed about for good measure. "Eomer too!"

"That is a chance Strider and I will just have to take."

I stood away from the whole mess. In many respects, I had taken on being a father to Adnan, but I was hesitant to discipline a child that did not share my blood.

"This is not fair!" He yelled after a few more moments of kicking and flailing around.

"Get up, Adnan. I am not amused with this. You are a big boy and are not handling yourself as such," Mareke said sternly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"This is your fault!" he shouted at her. "You made me angry! You are leaving me! Why are you so awful to me?"

Quickly, Mareke bent down and snatched Adnan up by his arm. Her hand landed on his small behind with a sharp crack.

He looked at her in shock. He then looked to me, but I said nothing.

Immediately, when he saw no one would come to his rescue, he burst into tears and went tearing into his room.

Mareke sighed and rubbed her temples with her fingers. "I have never done that," she said very quietly. "Do you think I am awful too?"

"Oh Mareke," I murmured, pulling her into my arms and against my chest. "Of course I do not."

"Well I do." She rested her forehead against my chest.

I pressed a kiss into her wild, dark curls. "I am not sure what else there was to do." I put my hands on her cheeks and moved her so she was looking up at me. "He will be fine. He has learned many lessons today. The world does not revolve around him and he cannot speak to you like that."

"I am not so sure this is a good idea," Mareke said.

I pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Hush. None of that. It will be fine. He will forget about it before we return."

ooooOoooo

Mareke had decided that we would leave before the sun while both of the boys were sleeping. I knew that if she was faced with leaving them again, we may not make it out of Minas Tirith.

"Are you ready?" I whispered. Lady Ioreth had been braiding her hair for travelling. Mareke nodded and stood.

Luckily, Arathorn's cradle had been moved into Adnan's nursery so that a night nurse could watch over both of them while we were away and take Adnan to his temporary wet nurse if needed during the night.

Mareke started to move toward the nursery, but I took her hand gently and shook my head.

Lady Belethiel was in the sitting room, waiting to see us off.

"The princes will be fine, Your Majesties," she said, gently, sensing Mareke's concern and hesitation.

"Of course they will," I agreed. "They are in the best of hands."

When Mareke had been carrying Arathorn, it had been stressed that she interview the highest of qualified candidates to be his nurse, but she had insisted that it be Lady Belethiel. Of course she was qualified, as she had cared for Adnan since his arrival, but there were older women from better families who were deemed more suitable. However, Mareke had had a long discussion with Adnan's nurse about her caring for the Crown Prince as well. She had at first refused, but Mareke had pressed her, saying that she wanted the boys to spend time together even when Mareke could not be around. She also did not want to go through the process of getting to trust someone else, when she knew and had much respect for Lady Belethiel.

"We will be back before you know it," Mareke said and I could hear the tremor in her voice.

"We will be anxiously awaiting your return," Lady Belethiel replied. "But you must leave in order to return, Your Majesty."

I tried to hide my smile. "Legolas and Gimli are waiting." Mareke nodded and took my offered arm.

ooooOoooo

"I have never seen anything like this place," Mareke breathed when we rode across the border of Rohan. Everything immediately turned greener, the hills rolled, and a crisp fall breeze blew through the tall grass.

"There is no other place like it," I agreed, smiling over at her.

We rode for a few more hours before coming upon Edoras and up the hill to Meduseld.

Stable hands came and took the horses from the four us and the few guards we had brought along.

Before we even mounted the steps to the Golden Hall, both Eowyn and Lothiriel came tearing down towards my wife as though they were little girls. Legolas, Gimli, and I jumped out of the way so as not to be trampled by them.

They were all laughing as they collided and hugged each other. There was indistinguishable babbling about the wedding and then they were rushing up the steps and had disappeared.

"What in all of Arda was that?" Gimli asked, standing there stunned.

"I have no idea," I said.

A moment later, Eomer came out and came down the steps toward us, laughing deeply. "I apologize for such an informal greeting. Eowyn and Lothiriel have been waiting anxiously for the Queen's arrival."

"I could tell," I laughed, clasping his forearm and then hugging him.

Eomer took us inside and showed us to our rooms. We were joined by Faramir and the youngest two of Imrahil's sons.

"Where is the Queen?" Amrothos asked.

I chuckled again. "Your sister beat you to her, I am afraid. I am not sure when she will resurface."

"Hopefully in time for our dinner tonight," Eomer said. "Only our favorite guests are here so early and Lothiriel and I were very much looking forward to spending some time with you all before it gets chaotic with the wedding."

"I will track Mareke down myself," I promised.

"Rest first," Faramir urged us. "You have had long travels."

Legolas, Gimli, and I agreed and we retired into our rooms. I lounged in the sitting room while our things were brought in, but as soon as the servants were done with that task, I went into the bedroom to take a nap.

Just as I was kicking my boots off, Mareke came through the door.

"I thought I was going to have to track you down myself. Perhaps do battle with Eowyn and Lothiriel to free you."

Mareke laughed, as she pulled her heavy riding dress over her head. "I am not sure how you would have fared against the White Lady."

"How you wound me, wife."  
"She would have done the wounding," Mareke laughed.

"Perhaps you are right, though I am hoping we are both out of practice." I snatched her around her waist and pulled her into the huge bed with me. "What sort of torture did those women subject you to?"

Mareke settled herself against my side and rested her head on my shoulder. "Oh I saw the wedding gown and the flowers and heard about the banquet and the officiant. Lothiriel is very excited."

"I can tell," I said drowsily. "Now let's rest before someone comes barging in to drag you away again."

ooooOoooo

That evening, we made our way to a small dining room where everyone was already gathered. Besides the families of the bride and grooms we were the only ones in attendance along with Legolas and Gimli.

"Ah there you are, Your Majesty," Amrothos said, coming up as soon as we stepped through the door. He took her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles.

"My lord," she replied with a warm smile.

Soon enough, Erchirion was before her and then Imrahil.

"I am so happy to see you all," Mareke said. "And for such a happy occasion."

"Indeed," Imrahil agreed. "Allow me to introduce you to my eldest."

"Prince Elphir," Mareke said before they could be introduced.

"Your Majesty," he said, stepping forward, holding a bundle in his arms. He looked just like his brothers, if only a little older.

"Oh and who is this?" Mareke asked, stepping forward and adjusting the blankets so she could see the babe.

"This is my newest grandchild and my first granddaughter, Adanessa," Imrahil said proudly.

"She is precious," Mareke gushed. "May I?" she asked, holding her arms out.

"Of course," the man said with a light chuckle.

"And where are your little ones? I was told you have a delightful son," Elphir said, looking at my wife.

"The King made me leave them in Minas Tirith," she grumbled. "Though seeing all of the other children makes me miss them terribly."

"That is a bit dramatic," I said. "I recommended it as some time away, though I think I am the only one who had that idea."

Looking around, there were three other children running around; Elphir's two sons and Elboron.

"It is not a bad idea, Your Majesty," a tall, dark haired woman joined our conversation.

"My wife, Princess Talathiel," Elphir said.

"You could not have left this little one," Mareke said, smiling down at the bundle.

"No, but when she is a little older, perhaps we might have to consider a trip away."

"See?" I asked Mareke, peeking over her shoulder into the blankets. "Many parents would be grateful for the opportunity you are scorning."

Mareke laughed as she handed Adanessa back to her mother.

She was quickly taken away by Eowyn and Lothiriel once more and I found Faramir to discuss the state in which we had left Gondor. It was one of the rare occasions when we would both be out of the Realm.

The evening passed and before we realized it, we were all up too late and had had a bit too much to drink.

"Now perhaps you will admit that it is nice to be away from the boys?" I asked as Mareke and I made our way back to our room. "There is no one to take care of in the morning."

"If I overindulge there is always Lady Belethiel."

I sighed and opened the bedroom door. "You will not let me win."

"No. Never."

ooooOoooo

The Rohirric ceremony was like nothing I had ever seen. We all rode a ways away from Edoras to a lake that butted up against a forest. The bride and groom were barefooted. We stood in a circle around them and listened to their vows and watched the officiant tie a cloth around their hands, binding them together. There was raucous cheering when Eomer pulled Lothiriel to him and kissed her hard. She came up for air blushing.

We all made our way back to Meduseld and there was a huge banquet waiting for everyone.

"That was quite interesting," Mareke said as we took our seats. We had emphatically told Eomer and Lothiriel that we would not take the seats of honor that were prescribed to us and instead sat down the table so that Eomer and Lothiriel could celebrate with their families.

The food had hardly been touched before loud music started and Eomer jerked Lothiriel onto the dancefloor. Her long dark hair was unbound and went flying behind her as he twirled her and led her through the aggressive steps of the Rohirric dance.

Mareke and I watched the dancing for a while. The golden ale flowed freely and our mugs were refilled again and again.

Eomer danced with his sister and he kept trying to get Lothiriel to dance more with him, though she might have been traumatized from her first attempt and refused him again and again, grinning while she did so. To my surprise, Amrothos never asked Mareke to dance and I think he was intimidated by the fast paced music and the complicated steps. I was and was content to watch the goings on.

"Queen Mareke!" Eomer called from the floor. He was clearly enjoying himself and could not be torn away from the floor.

Mareke sat up straighter from where she was lounging against my side.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were watching the exchange. "Yes Eomer-King?" she called back.

"I was hoping you might join me for a dance. These stuffy Gondorans are not quite up to the task!"

I laughed heartily, peering around to look at Mareke's reaction. She had covered her mouth to stifle her own laughter.

"Luckily for you I have had just enough ale to accept your offer!" Mareke stood gamely, still laughing.

The music had started up again and the Rohirric people were stomping their feet and slamming their mugs on the tables to the beat.

I followed Mareke and stood on the edge of the floor. Lothiriel stood next to me with a bright smile on her face. "I hope she makes less a fool of herself than I did," she laughed.

"You shall get the hang of it, I am sure."

Eomer began dancing once more, which was amusing in itself. He was the largest man in any room and was fearsome to behold if you did not know him, but there he was, doing intricate footwork, swinging Mareke around the floor.

My wife studied his feet for a moment, before she leapt in and matched him step for step.

Eomer did not let her off the floor after the first song and it was after a total of three that he finally gracefully twirled her off of the floor where she landed in my arms. She was breathlessly laughing and I smiled down at her. Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing hard.

Eomer had followed her off of the floor. "Thank you for the dance, Your Majesty." he said with a broad smile. "Now wife," he said lowly to Lothiriel. "I am tired of dancing and drinking." He scooped her into his arms easily.

The Rohirrim nearly shook Meduseld down with their loud cheering and stomping as Eomer and Lothiriel left the hall. She had her face buried in his shoulder in embarrassment.

After a moment, I looked back down at Mareke. "How about another ale?" I pressed a deep kiss to her lips.

"That sounds wonderful," she murmured against my lips.

Though the King had left, the festivities continued.

When I returned to Mareke, she was nearly doubled over watching Eowyn trying to drag Faramir onto the floor.

"The Queen went and danced and she is not Rohirric," Eowyn cajoled.

"Aye, but she is not Gondoran either." With a sharp jerk, Faramir had freed his hand from his wife and gone to stand behind Mareke.

Eowyn planted her hands on her hips as I reached around her to hand Mareke another mug of ale.

"Stuffy Gondorans," I laughed.

We spent hours sitting and laughing with our friends. Eventually the ale went to my head and Mareke was leaning against me drowsily.

One by one people headed for bed until it was only Mareke and I, Legolas, and a cross-eyed Gimli.

"I could use some fresh air," I murmured against her temple.

We got unsteadily to our feet as she agreed with a nod.

"Good luck with Gimli," Mareke giggled, looking to Legolas.

"I shall need it," he chuckled good-naturedly.

I laced my fingers through Mareke's and we made our way to the gardens.

"The sun is coming up," she said laughing. "I have not stayed up this late in so long."

"It is not possible at home."

"No, it is not," she agreed. "Tonight was so much fun." She wobbled a bit as she walked and knocked into me.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, securing her to my side.

"It was." I kissed her cheek and then stopped walking, kissing her jaw and then her earlobe.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking up at me with a small grin on her face.

"Ending the night memorably." I looked around and found the perfect spot. I pulled Mareke over to a hidden spot, pulling back the branches of a willow tree and sinking down behind a bush of orange fall flowers.

"You cannot be serious," Mareke said, yelping as I pulled her down beside me.

"I have never been more serious." I leaned toward her and kissed her deeply. As Lady Ioreth had not accompanied her, Mareke's curls were already down and wild.

"Aragorn," she protested weakly as I slipped a hand into the bodice of her gown.

"I have been thinking of this all night, please do not turn me down." I pulled her so she was straddling my hips. I reached up and buried my hands in her curls, pulling her down against my chest and kissing her once more.

"Please Mareke," I moaned into her mouth.

"Alright," she sighed. Her hands went to the ties of my breeches and moved her skirts.

When she lowered herself and surrounded me, I nearly cried out, but stifled it against her smooth neck.

I did not let her sit up, but locked my arms around her, keeping her close, as she ground her hips against mine.

She was panting heavily. I pressed her hips harder down with my hand. The other hand travelled under her skirt and along her soft thigh.

Mareke's hand gripped my hair tightly.

"Hold me," she said urgently turning her face into my neck. My arms wrapped around her once more and she moved with a need I was not sure I had ever felt from her.

"Aragorn," she moaned my name as she froze in her movements, shuddering around me.

I rolled gently so I was on top of her and continued on.

"Slowly," she begged, chest heaving.

I did as she bid, though it was torture after the sensuousness she had just bestowed upon me.

"What if we get caught?" she asked, quietly. The sun had risen even higher and the garden was nearly flooded with light.

"I do not care. Do you?" I asked, my pace picking up against my will.

"Not at the moment," she said her eyes closing.

I knelt and pulled myself deeper within her, hands gripping her dark thighs. Mareke arched into me and I could not take the feeling. I groaned and fell onto her, pressing my forehead against hers.

"Do we have to give our child a Rohirric name if that is where it was conceived?" Mareke asked, laughing.

"Nothing would give Eomer and Eowyn more pleasure," I chuckled.

"I am glad you suggested we come alone," Mareke said after a moment, looking at me with her dark eyes.

I had to laugh. "So that is what it takes to get a confession from you."

I seperated us and pulled her skirts down before tying my breeches.

We made sure we were all situated before we headed back into the Golden Hall.

We were almost safely to our rooms when we turned the corner and ran into Eowyn with Elboron holding onto her hand.

We all stopped awkwardly. It was quite obvious that Mareke and I had not yet been to bed and that Eowyn and her son were heading to breakfast.

"Good morning, Your Majesties," she said with a smirk.

"Eowyn," we said at the same time.

"We will let you be on your way," she said, stepping around us and pulling Elboron with her.

"Enjoy your breakfast," I said, courteously, hoping my beard covered my pink cheeks.

We continued on.

"Oh Mareke," Eowyn called. We turned to look back at her and she was clearly trying to stifle her laughter. "You have a twig in your hair."

* * *

There you have it! I have been loving all of the reviews and follow up feedback when I request a little more information! You guys are why I do this and you make it so fun and worthwhile to write the stuff that would otherwise just live in my head. Let me know what you thought of this update! Even if it's constructive criticism, I find it very useful and helpful for improving this fic.

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	33. Chapter 33

I apologize for my long absence. I was suffering from writer's block after the last update and so I must thank **The King in White** for helping me with this idea. I want to keep this story realistic and this was a good way to do it I think. Also, I apologize for the length. I wanted to get something out to you and so it ended up being a little shorter than my usual updates. Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three (Mareke)

We returned to Minas Tirith and it was completely different than any other time I had returned to the city. It felt hopeful. As I associated the place with my husband and sons it was somewhere I actually wanted to return to.

There were no crowds to cheer our arrival, but I assumed that would never be the case. I cared not. I could only think of getting my hands on my sons. I hurried through the levels of the city.

"They are not going anywhere," Aragorn laughed behind me.

"I conceded that I enjoyed our time away, now let me have my reunion."

I was practically running through the palace to to our private chambers.

Finally, I entered the nursery to find Lady Belelthiel helping Adnan with his writing and Arathorn lying on a blanket on his back, kicking his feet and gurgling contentedly.

I gave Lady Belethiel a grateful smile before going to my eldest.

"Oh Adnan." I knelt by his small chair and wrapped in my embrace, but his body stiffened and he tried to pull away. "I missed you," I said quietly, releasing him.

Adnan would not look at me. I bit back my hurt and disappointment and rose to my feet.

I knew there was one person who would be happy to see me and I bent and scooped him up, burying my nose in the soft folds of Arathorn's skin.

Holding my youngest in front of me, I realized he had not changed as much as I had feared he would during my time away.

"He looks more like you than ever," I said to Aragorn, who had stepped up behind me and cupped his son's soft, round cheek with his rough hand. The other rested on my hip.

"It is uncanny," he agreed. "Though I see traces of you."

"You flatter me," I laughed and handed Arathorn to his father so I could speak with Lady Belethiel.

"Your Majesty," she said, rising from Adnan's side and giving me a curtsy. I drew her away from my eldest's always listening ears. "The princes were wonderful while you were away," she said with a smile.

"I am glad to hear that. Now it is my arrival I am worried about." I gestured to my son who was still pretending that we had not entered the room.

Aragorn had taken Lady Belethiel's place next to Adnan and the boy was ignoring him even as Aragorn was trying to speak to him about what all the boy had done in our absence.

"If he will ignore the King then we must have greatly offended him."

"It is a hard age, Your Majesty," she assured me. "Your son is learning that you and the King have duties that will take time from him. He knows he is important, that he stands to be a man of great circumstance. Leaving him was for the best. These lessons for his ego are important."

"You are very wise," I said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Adnan has come to mean very much to me since he arrived. I want to do my best to ensure that he grows up to be the best man possible."

"We are very fortunate to have you," I agreed. "What do you recommend the King and I do now that we are home?"

Lady Belethiel sighed. "It will be hard for you and will be going against your instincts, but I believe that you go on as normal. Do not overcompensate for your absence. There will be times in the future when you cannot be with him and he needs to grow accustomed to that."

"You are right. That will be difficult."

"He will come around. I know he adores both of you."

I nodded. "Thank you for all you did in our absence," I squeezed her her hand gently. "Now take some time for yourself in the next few days."  
"I appreciate it, Your Majesty."

I watched as the other woman went to Adnan and whispered something to him, squeezing his shoulder before she left. A pang of jealousy went through me that my son could be so receptive to a woman who did not share his blood. It was of course not very mature of me to want him to understand all that I had done for him in his short life, but someday he would and in the meantime we would get through the difficult parts with as much grace as we could muster.

Aragorn stood with a sigh, Arathorn still cradled against his chest.

"Well that went well," he said, joining me near the door to the sitting room.

"Adnan, I am sending for dinner. Please join us shortly," I said as Aragorn and I left the room.

When the door closed behind us, I addressed Aragorn's puzzled stare. "Lady Belethiel advised that we go on the same as though he was not having this attitude and eventually he will come around."

Aragorn sat on a sofa with a sigh. "I hate this. Perhaps you were right and we should have not left them."

"No. It was good to go away for a while. For everyone. I also hate this, but as you pointed out before we went to Rohan, this will not be the last time we have to be away from him and he needs to adjust."

My husband nodded. Our son began to fuss where he sat in his father's lap.

I looked at the babe uncertainly. There had been a discussion with my healer about how I might continue to produce milk for my son even while I was away and not nursing him. I wanted a few more months to share with my son.

I had put the herbal concoction she gave me into tea multiple times a day while in Rohan and followed all other instructions she had given. I knew it might not work and that a wet nurse would have to supplement for awhile, but I was determined to try.

As I lifted Arathorn into my arms and took a seat in an armchair before the fire, Aragorn rose and sent a servant off for a private dinner. We would not have much time alone in Minas Tirith and so we would enjoy the privacy that night.

I winced when Arathorn's hungry mouth found my chest. It had been nearly a fortnight since I had nursed him and the sensation was almost foreign to me.

"Is it working?" Aragorn asked, sitting next to me and putting an arm around my shoulders. He cupped Arathorn's head and stroked his feather-soft hair with his thumb.

"I think so. Perhaps a little bit. It will take time."

Just after I switched Arathorn to my other side, Adnan came in.

"Have you washed up?" Aragorn asked him.

He shook his head and wandered off to the bathroom.

While he was gone, the food arrived. I readjusted my dress and put Arathorn against my shoulder, patting him firmly on the back.

I sat across from Aragorn and we waited for Adnan to join us before eating.

"So Adnan, unfortunately my afternoon is taken up with a council meeting, but I thought perhaps you and I could go on an early morning ride tomorrow," Aragorn suggested brightly.

"No thank you," he said.

"Adnan," I began.

"I said no thank you. It was not rude." He began eating very quickly, obviously eager to get away from us.

We remained quiet for the rest of the meal and within only a few minutes Adnan had asked to be excused.

Half an hour later, I went to check on my eldest, but when I pushed his bedroom door open I found him sound asleep in his sleeping shirt. He had tucked himself into bed and my heart went into my throat. I thought perhaps that he no longer needed me.

I slowly made my way back to my chambers. Aragorn was going into them with Arathorn as well. I had not, as I had known, been able to feed him enough to get him through the night and so his father had taken him to the wet nurse, far away enough from me that I did not have to see.

When the baby was sleeping snuggly in his cradle, Aragorn walked to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly, my forehead pressed against his chest.

"It will get better. Everything takes time," he said quietly.

I nodded against him.

"Now let us get some sleep before we are faced with the real trials tomorrow." He took my face between his hands and kissed me soundly on the lips.

We both stripped down, not bothering to put away our clothes off the floor. I nearly fell into bed, and Aragorn once more wrapped me in his arms, pressing a kiss to the nape of my neck.

I lifted his arm and pressed a kiss to the dark tattoo on the inside of his forearm.

ooooOoooo

The next day, Aragorn was up before the sun and so I was left to have breakfast with Adnan before he went back to his lessons.

"What will you be doing today, do you know?" I asked him, not expecting an answer.

He gave a shrug. I had been correct.

"Legolas said you were going to start reading a whole book upon his return," I said.

"An easy one," he said grudgingly.

"It is still impressive," I said. "Perhaps you could read part of it to your brother and I."

Again I only received a shrug.

Thankfully, Legolas arrived a few moments later and set off with Adnan, who was not mad at the Elf for leaving him I noticed grimly.

I took Arathorn into my study with me to respond to a few letters and look over the documents that had come in from the orphanage in my absence. I laid Arathron on a plush blanket where I could see him. Before I sat down, I opened the door to the garden and very quickly Duma was inside as well. I had missed the presence of the cat while away. He had always been a part of Harad that I liked to have around when I could.

I watched as the cat leaned down and licked Arathorn's chubby cheeks, causing the babe to squeal and belly laugh with pure mirth. I could not help but to laugh lightly as well.

Much like his father, Arathorn did not often openly express his emotions so when he laughed or cried it was a relief.

Eventually, Duma settled down and laid on his side so that Arathorn was against his warm belly. One paw was lying over the stomach of my son and they both dozed off. If any other mother had come upon such a scene she probably would have fainted. Even though Duma had been a gift to Adnan, he had immediately become the protector of my youngest as well.

Later in the afternoon, after both I and the wet nurse had fed Arathorn, he and I headed to the orphanage.

There were a few older boys and girls there, which meant that the apprenticeships were being implemented and they felt as though they could stay at the orphanage while learning their trades.

I was presented to two of the adolescents. The boy was working with a carpenter and doing quite well and I informed him that I would very much like to see his work I was hoping to have new things made for my chambers.

"And this is Alya. She is working under the head housekeeper in the home of Lord Beinion and Lady Vanya."

I smiled brightly at that. I had no idea that my friend had gone so above and beyond.

"It is a new appointment and I am learning much," the girl said humbly, eyes diverted from me.

"I am sure you are," I agreed. "Now would you mind looking after him while I have a conversation with Melda?"

Before she could agree or disagree, I had handed Arathorn over to the girl who I could hear spluttering "Crown Prince" over and over as I joined Melda in her small office.

"You shock a different child every time you come here, Your Majesty," Melda laughed.

"It is good for them," I smiled. "The Crown Prince is just another baby in this city."

We spent the next hour going over different documents, with columns of money donated and supplies needed, ages of children and other apprenticeships.

"We are certainly on an upswing," Melda said with a confident smile.

"I am glad to hear that," I replied, standing. Almost immediately, Alya was at my side and I took Arathorn back into my arms. "Thank you for that," I said kindly. "He gets rather heavy after a while."

The girl stood there speechless as I left.

At the mention of Vanya, I realized it had been long since i had seen my friend. With both of us having little ones and Aragorn and I traveling to Rohan we had all been busy.

I climbed the few levels to her and Beinion's home and requested to see the lady of the house.

"What a surprise!" Vanya exclaimed, Marilla on her hip.

"When I heard you were a participant in the apprenticeship program through the orphanage I had to see you and thank you."

Vanya laughed and shook her head. "You have turned me into quite the philanthropist."

Vanya ushered Arathorn and I into her sitting room and we sat and chatted about everything I had missed while I was gone.

We must have lost track of time as before I knew it the sun had set and Beinion came home looking weary and irritated.

"Oh, Your Majesty," he said when he noticed me, bowing quickly.

"I did not expect anyone out of the council meeting until the sun was coming up," I said with a light laugh.

Beinion did not join in my amusement. "You may want to return to the palace. The King was not in a pleasant mood when he adjourned our meeting."

I stood and propped Arathorn on my hip. Without a word, I left their home and climbed back to the palace with my son gurgling happily.

When we approached our rooms, I hesitated at the door. I did not want to be faced with the reality of whatever was happening. We had had such a lovely time in Rohan and I had hoped that that feeling might persist, but I imagined that was not to be the case if Beinion had looked so distraught.

With a deep breath, I pushed the door open and was immediately confronted with Aragorn pacing around the sitting room.

"Where have you been?" he asked, turning to me immediately.

"We went to the orphanage and then stopped by Beinion and Vanya's." I laid Arathorn on a blanket on the ground and then went to Aragorn, grasping his forearms to stop his moving. "What happened at the council meeting?"

Aragorn sighed and looked down at me. "I asked for only a few things to be accomplished while we were away, but somehow they did not get done."

I raised an eyebrow. "Nothing arduous. Small tasks. Pulling information on a few laws that were decidedly outdated, seeing if money could be moved around for the last few rebuilding efforts."

"Why were they not accomplished?" I asked, sitting on the sofa and drawing him down next to me.

"There is no good reason," he said bitterly. "I was told paperwork was lost. Scheduling was impossible to get the necessary men in the same room at the same time."

"And do you think it will be done now that you are back?" I asked a sense of foreboding running along my spine.

"I do not know. Beinion informed me that he thought all of this was happening on purpose, that my own councilors are trying to gridlock me and my initiatives."

ooooOoooo

Two months later, we both knew that it was intentional. Portions of harvests were supposed to have come in from the countryside, but it was not nearly the amount that was supposed to be turned into the monarchy.

The nobles who owned the land used for farming told Aragorn and his council that it had been a bad year, but there had been no previous indications that that was the case. It had almost been the perfect year. There had been plenty of rain, not too much sun.

Most of the council did not question what was told to them. Only Aragorn and his younger councilors were outraged.

Living with Aragorn put everyone on edge. Of course he was under an extraordinary amount of duress. The crops that were sent into the city were necessary for the survival of those who could not provide crops and livestock for themselves to survive through the winter.

"Lives are at stake here," Aragorn said as he paced, once more, around the sitting room. He ran his hands through his hair over and over. I studied him from where I sat on the sofa. The few months since we had returned from Rohan had aged him terribly

He grew more and more frustrated. "This cannot go on like this! There is no call for any of this! They do not need that much of their harvest! The amount that was agreed upon is more than enough for the nobles and their dependents to live on. There is no need for them to keep more back." He put both hands on the small table in the corner and bowed his head. "I should hang every last one of them for this!" he nearly yelled, slamming his fist on the table so hard there was a resounding crack.

"Aragorn!" I exclaimed, going to him quickly. I was stopped quickly when I heard Arathorn crying in the nursery. I changed direction and hurried in to scoop the babe up before Adnan woke. My youngest hardly ever woke in the night and he hardly ever cried, but the noise must have scared him awake.

"Sshh sshh," I murmured to him. He was rubbing his face on my shoulder and whimpering. We came back into the sitting room and Aragorn was looking at me guiltily.

"I am sorry," he whispered, coming towards us and cupping the back of Arathorn's head. He pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Why do you not send for Faramir? Perhaps he could help you get to the bottom of this," I suggested.

"That is not a bad idea," he agreed quietly.

ooooOoooo

Faramir arrived, along with Eowyn and Elboron, and the men immediately locked themselves in Aragorn's study.

Eowyn brought Elboron to my rooms and he toddled around, occasionally sitting next to Arathorn on his blanket and trying to make him play.

"Where is Adnan?" she asked. It was early evening and my eldest should have been done with lessons for the day.

"He is still angry with us for leaving him behind for Eomer's wedding. He has taken to wandering around with Legolas and Gimli in the evenings."

We were silent for a long while.

"I fear this is all my fault, Eowyn," I said quietly.

"Your fault?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have pushed his people too much. There was no grace in my actions. I wanted to change this culture that has been this way for ages."

"It needs to change," Eowyn replied.

"Perhaps it can stand to change, but I did not go about it the right way. I was demanding and acted like a battering ram against these customs. And now people will suffer because of my selfishness."

"Aragorn and Faramir will figure out a solution," she began, but I stopped her.

"Who did I think I was?" Now I was the one pacing. "I come from a people that have been enemies of Gondor for centuries. Not only am I foreign, but I was of the conquered people. Who am I to change anything?"

"Mareke," Eowyn stood as well. "It is not as bad as you think. You changed dresses and did not want to be confined. You did what many Gondoran women have wanted to do throughout time."

"But I am not the one to make those changes. Especially not in a matter of a couple of years."

I sighed and sat heavily. "Aragorn should not be having to deal with all of this." I put my head in my hands and felt Eowyn's gentle touch on my back.

"You know the people were not exactly fond of the idea of Aragorn taking the throne. He was not raised in Minas Tirith either. They see him nearly as foreign as they do you, I am sure."

"Which is why I should have been more accepting of the customs."

"We will all try to figure out the best course from here on. Do not forget that you have done much good for the people with your work at the orphanage."

I looked at her. "His council did not want to give me the money for that. It only made them less fond of me than they already were."

"Faramir and I will not leave Minas Tirith until we are sure that everything is settled and on a good path."

I nodded, grateful to have the White Lady in my life.

ooooOoooo

Arathorn's birthday came and Faramir and his family were still in Minas Tirith. He and Aragorn had put together a group of men to go out to the countryside and determine what was going on. Counts of crops and livestock were taken and when they returned they came with wagonfuls of the food that had been withheld from Aragorn initially.

Some of the burden lightened, but I knew Aragorn and I were both thinking of what was to be done next. How could we prevent further similar incidents?

We had a dinner with Faramir, Eowyn, and Elboron. Vanya and Beinion came with Marilla and of course Legolas and Gimli were present.

The mood was not light as it normally was at our small birthday celebrations. On top of what was going on in the Realm, Adnan was still sullen and not his outgoing self. When he was not eating, he had his arms folded across his chest and refused to talk to anyone.

He had held his ground since our return and with everything else that was going on, I had not had nearly enough time to focus on bringing him back around. It was clear that he did not enjoy the dinner being about Arathorn. It was the first time I had seen him truly jealous of his younger brother.

The party ended much earlier than such gatherings had in the past, but everyone was tired with all of the work they were putting in to correct what Aragorn and I had seemingly overdone.

After the boys were in bed, I crawled into ours where Aragorn was staring at the canopy. I moved closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry, Aragorn," I began. "I did not realize what I was doing. I caused most of these problems you are facing now."

He pressed a kiss to my temple. "I do not want to speak of that tonight." He stroked my hair. "Our son just celebrated his first birthday. Let us not ruin that."

I nodded. "Perhaps we should have a grand celebration for him as we do for you. He is the Crown Prince."

"Perhaps," Aragorn agreed. "But now is not the time for that discussion either."

We laid there in silence and I knew neither of us were sleeping.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! It is now time for Aragorn and Mareke to show their strength as a unit. If you have anything you'd like to see that would fall in line with what needs to be done in the coming chapters, please let me know! I love ideas!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: IF YOU'VE GOTTEN TWO EMAIL NOTIFICATIONS THAT I'VE UPLOADED THIS CHAPTER, IT'S BECAUSE I ADDED SOMETHING TO THE END. I MADE A MISTAKE AND THOUGHT I WOULD BE ABLE TO PUT IT IN A LATER UPDATE, BUT IT DIDN'T WORK SO HERE IT IS! I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY CONFUSION AND/OR ANNOYANCE.**

Happy Monday everyone! I'm posting this very early this morning to help get your week started right. And to help anyone else who is struggling with Daylight Saving Time like I am. I hope you enjoy this update! I enjoyed writing this one. It's a little more fluffy than the last, as I know some readers were concerned with the state of things for our royal family in the last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four (Aragorn)

I woke up the morning of the New Year's celebration tense.

The months since Mareke and I had returned from Rohan had been grueling and I was not sure there was an end in sight, though Faramir daily assured me that the situation was becoming better.

With his help the crops and livestock due to Minas Tirith had been brought into the city, though my men who still remained loyal and who had been sent into the countryside reported that those near treasonous nobles had shown no remorse for their actions.

Many small matters were still being gridlocked in my council chambers even though I was present for every meeting.

I sighed and rolled over to see that Mareke was no longer in bed. As the celebration was that very night, I had no meetings to attend during the day, which I was grateful for.

Slowly, I rose from the bed though I had no desire to greet the day, meetings or no.

Mareke was sitting at the dining table, Shuk on her lap examining a spoon very closely.

"Where is Adnan?" I asked by way of greeting, pulling a platter of fruit towards me.

"Legolas took him to the gardens," she replied absentmindedly. She was making final adjustments to some document or another pertaining to the night's celebration.

I had offered my time to Adnan over and over again for whatever activity he preferred, but he had not accepted once.

"What are you working on?" I asked, peering over the table to see some sort of sketch.

"A seating chart."

"Seating chart?" I repeated. So far as I knew we had never used one before.

"Lady Ioreth has suggested that it might be helpful. In our negligence, certain families have been offended due to important seating being taken by by other nobles, mostly by those appointed to the nobility after the War."

There had been a few men who I had bestowed titles and land upon after their selfless and courageous acts during the fighting.

"Those men I appointed may sit wherever they like," I scoffed. "They fought gallantly. None from the old families donned their armor and joined me on Pelennor Field." I snatched the paper so quickly that both Mareke and Shuk jumped.

The fire was blazing and I strode toward it, crumpling the parchment as I went. It was devoured quickly by the flames and I watched until it was ash.

When I turned, Mareke was staring at me, lips pressed into a thin line.

"Those men can sit wherever they damn well please, "I repeated before I went back to our bedchambers to fetch my cloak and gloves.

Legolas had been working with Adnan since just after Shuk's birth on his archery and it had quickly become one of the boy's favorite pastimes.

As I entered the garden I heard the thud of an arrow hitting the target.

"Take a step back," Legolas said to Adnan as I stepped into the clearing.

The target they were using had a smattering of arrows in it already, several of them close to the center.

I watched silently for half an hour. When Adnan landed an arrow close enough to the center, Legolas would have him take another step back.

He had done so three times when his arms began to shake and the arrows landed further and further from the center of the target.

"You have exhausted yourself, little prince," I said, stepping forward.

Legolas, of course, had noticed my presence.

If Adnan was surprised to see me, he showed no sign as he glared. "No, I have not."

As though to prove his point, he held his hand out for Legolas to give him another arrow. The Elf did so and Adnan strung it in his small bow.

With some difficulty, I noted, he pulled the arrow back and let it fly.

It barely made it onto the target at all.

Adnan did not turn to face me and I knew I should not feel as I did in that moment, almost arrogant, but I did.

On top of everything I was facing from my nobles and councilors, Adnan had not come around to his mother or I. We had continued on as Lady Belethiel had suggested, making no concessions for his behavior, but he continued to act out.

"Time to go inside," I said firmly.

The boy huffed, but followed me. We returned to Mareke and I's chambers where lunch was waiting.

Adnan sat at the far end of the table and began piling food on his plate, trying to finish his meal and retreat to his room as soon as possible.

Since we had returned, Lady Belethiel had also suggested that Adnan have his own room. He was nearing his seventh birthday and it made sense for him to move out of the nursery that he slept in since his arrival to Minas Tirith at the age of three. It would allow him to feel a bit more like a growing boy, especially as he had been sharing it with Shuk.

I left him and found Mareke in her study, busy writing a letter as Shuk practiced his crawling. Unbeknownst to his mother, he had crawled over to a tall vase that sat on the floor and was reaching out to push it when I scooped him up. He gave me a gummy grin, as though he had known he was doing something he should not have and I could not help but smile as well.

"He is getting into everything," Mareke sighed and stood. She came over and pinched Shuk's chubby leg until he was squealing and belly laughing, squirming in my arms.

Mareke put one of her small, soft hands to my cheek. "A smile from you too?"

I pressed a kiss to her forehead. "While I am hiding in here. Your son is in a mood."

She closed her eyes briefly. "He has been in a mood for over two months." She looked up at me in mock seriousness. "What if the mood is permanent?"

I chuckled. "Then we will have to hide in here forever." I shook my head. "Lady Belethiel assures us that is not the case though."

Mareke straightened and pulled her shoulders back as though she were going into battle and not to face her six year old son.

When we emerged back into the dining room, Adnan was attempting to sneak out the door, leaving a half full plate.

"Where do you think you are going?" Mareke asked and he froze, back to his mother. "Sit back down and finish your lunch."

Adnan turned and folded his arms across his chest, defiance in the gaze he bestowed upon his mother. "I do not have to."

"You do not?" she returned, arching one of her dark brows.

Adnan shook his head. "No. I can do whatever I want. I am a Prince."

It was Mareke's turn to freeze and I feared an eruption. Shuk had stopped gurgling happily in my arms and was watching the scene attentively as though he understood what was happening.

"And I am a Queen." Mareke walked around the table toward her son. "In my mind though, those titles are irrelevant and should not be thrown around as a justification for poor behavior." She crouched before him so he was forced to look into her dark eyes. "If I ever hear you or hear of you talking in such a privileged and entitled manner again you will be forbidden from going to the stables, the practice rings, and practicing your archery for two weeks. Do you understand me?"

Adnan looked away from Mareke. She took his chin in her hand firmly and guided it so he was looking at her once more.

"Do you understand me?" she repeated.

"Yes," he said, barely audible.

"Finish your lunch and then you will stay in your rooms until it is time to prepare for the celebration tonight."

Mareke came to me and lifted Shuk into her own arms. "Could you make sure he does as he is told?" she asked. "I am going to feed this one."

Mareke had often nursed Shuk in front of Adnan. She had always said that someday he would be a husband and a father and she did not want him to be one of those men who was uncomfortable with the functionality of a woman's body. However, that afternoon I could tell she wanted to be away from her eldest. There was a look of concern on her face and perhaps the slightest look of disgust after hearing his words.

I nodded and after she had disappeared into the bedroom, sat down across from Adnan.

He was aggressively spearing the vegetables on his plate with his fork and shoving them into his mouth.

Though she had begun to act otherwise in the past few months, I knew that Adnan's behavior was breaking her heart. Never in his short life had he treated her as he continued to then. He ignored her presence when he had once clung to her, sought her out above all others, needed her.

I did not know if I should say anything to him. His use of his rank and title had made me cringe as well and Mareke had been more than right to scold him.

The child that was sitting across from me did not at all resemble the little boy who had come to Gondor all those years ago.

I remained silent. There was not much to add to what Mareke had said.

When Adnan rose, I did as well and placed my hands on his shoulders, preventing him from going into his room.

"Your mother and I love you very much, Adnan," I said quietly, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. "I hope you know that."

He looked up at me and for the first time in months there was some softness in his gaze. However he did not return the sentiment and freed himself from my hands, going into his room.

With a sigh, I turned and went into the bedroom. Mareke was nursing Shuk as after a while they had been able to resume their routines and no longer required the aid of a wet nurse. She seemed very far away though.

"Where did he learn that it was acceptable to throw his title around?" Mareke asked, not looking at me.

I kicked my boots off and sat on my side of the bed. I stroked the soft hair of my son absentmindedly as he greedily ate his fill. "I do not know, Mareke. He knows he does not live a normal life and that he is of some import both here and in Harad. It is natural for such a thing to occur I think."

She finally looked at me. "You do?"

"Of course. But you handled it well. And you are raising him to be without ego. His trips to the orphanage are helpful to that. The chores he does around here also help. He will learn and we must continue to be mindful of his words and actions."

She nodded, though she still seemed not entirely convinced that I spoke the truth.

After a long moment of silence, Mareke looked down at Shuk. "I would not turn down a nap either," she said. He had fallen asleep against her breast, milk leaking from his mouth. She straightened her dress, cleaned the babe and gently laid him between us.

I could not help but stare at him as he looked so entirely peaceful. I reached over him and pulled Mareke closer to me, resting my head against hers. I pressed a kiss to her temple and then we both slid down under the covers, not bothering to take Shuk to the nursery, falling asleep on either side of him, hands both resting on his rounded little belly.

ooooOoooo

The peace was much too short lived. After a few hours we were roused awake to dress and prepare for the New Year's celebration.

I was tense. The feeling had left me for a short while that afternoon, but it came back as it seemingly always did during those months.

Public appearances had gotten worse since Mareke and I had returned from Rohan. Our reception was even colder than usual when we went to public events or ate in our public dining room with the nobles.

But Mareke had taken the same stance she did with her son and insisted we act as though nothing was the matter.

I was waiting in the sitting room, holding Shuk and waiting for Adnan and Lady Belethiel as well as Mareke.

My feet were on the low table before the sofa and I had Shuk lying against the length of my thighs. He was staring at me with his gray eyes that Mareke said matched mine.

Since he was crawling and able to move about on his own it was harder to catch him in his pensive moods. But in that instance he seemed content to just lay and observe me. I wondered very much what he was thinking.

"Quite the kingly pose," Mareke said as she entered the room.

Shuk immediately turned his head in the direction of his mother's voice and he squirmed, raising his arms.

Mareke came over and lifted him into her arms.

"Well this is the pose I enjoy the most," I said smiling up at the pair, standing up and straightened the heavy, embroidered tunic. I put a hand on Mareke's waist and pulled her close to me, pressing a kiss to her soft cheek. "You look lovely," I said, looking down at her.

She looked different. While she had not gone back to the traditional Gondoran clothing in light of everything going on, her dresses leaned more toward that look. She had her heavy golden crown on, not one of the lighter more flattering ones of Gimli's creation.

A moment later, Adnan came out of his room followed by Lady Belethiel.

I sighed. "I suppose we must go then."

Mareke nodded and the group of us left the safety of our chambers and to the great hall.

When we entered, the hall fell silent. We took our seats at the high table and Shuk was handed off to Lady Belethiel who took him back nearly immediately. The people wanted to see him and so Mareke always brought him to the public events we attended, though he was taken to bed soon after we sat down each time.

I brought my full wine goblet to my lips and drank deeply. The last thing I wanted to do was stand before the nobles and give a speech. I had thought over it constantly, but could not come up with anything to say.

Everyone was looking at me expectantly though. The feast could not begin until I had spoken.

Mareke gave my leg a gentle squeeze under the table and I stood grudgingly, clearing my throat.

"First off," I began. "I would like to thank all of you for attending tonight's festivities. We have enjoyed another plentiful year and I am happy to share some of that excess with you all as we celebrate tonight." The lie caused a physical pain in my chest. I had always prided myself on my honesty and standing before some of my people that night and saying things that I did not believe was very disagreeable to me.

"As many of you know, this has been a difficult year on several fronts. This has been a year of learning for me. This has been a year of roadblocks and adversity. The Queen and I have had some hand in creating this, but we have also worked very hard to do our best for this Realm. With the dawning of this new year,we hope to continue that work with all of you. Our hope for this year is to improve upon what we have already built and see how this Realm can move into the future. We cannot do this without your support and contribution. We cannot continue on as we have. There is no need for that. Some things must change, but many of the old traditions will stay the same. That is the way of things as the years pass."

I looked around the room to see the faces staring back at me. There were a few smiling faces, those of the younger councilors, but everyone had looks upon their faces bordering upon the hostile.

"Now let us celebrate the year that we have had with the food that has been provided by many of you." I left out that most of the food had not been brought into the city willingly. I raised my wine goblet. "To the new year! And to Gondor and Arnor!"

I sat down once more and drained the goblet completely, reaching for the pitcher to fill it once more, drinking again. There was a smattering of applause from the younger set, but other than that the only sound was people filling their plates.

I glanced sideways at Mareke who had not said anything, nor reached out to touch me. "You do not approve of the message?"

She sighed and looked at me. "Perhaps it could have been delivered with more grace and tact."

"I am through with catering to them," I replied. I ate little that was on my plate and instead continued to drink the and I did not converse throughout the meal. After half an hour the musicians came out and began playing.

"My Queen," I said, standing and holding a hand out for her to take so we could start the dancing.

She stood as well and put her hand in mine. I led her to the floor. We remained in silence as I led her around the dancefloor.

"I do not want to stay very late," I murmured, leaning down. My lips lingered on her earlobe.

"Aragorn," Mareke said, seemingly shocked that I would insinuate my desire on the dancefloor in the middle of a public event.

My hands travelled lower on her waist and I pulled her into me. "Grant me this one concession," I whispered.

Mareke turned her face so her cheek was pressed to mine. I felt her body relax under my hands. "Fine."

We stayed long enough to speak with Faramir and Eowyn as well as Vanya and Beinion, but within two hours of the celebration starting we were on our way back to our chambers.

Lady Belethiel saw Adnan to bed and Mareke and I disappeared into our chambers.

When she turned around to face me, I was already upon her, kissing her hungrily, hands pulling her flush against my body.

She gasped against my lips at the fervor of my desire for her. "What has gotten into you?" she asked as I kissed her neck and pushed her dress from her shoulders so it pooled around her feet.

"I want you,"I said, cupping her breasts and moving both of us back toward the bed.

I pulled my tunic and undershirt over my head, kicking my boots off as I pushed Mareke so she fell onto the bed. Perhaps it was the wine or perhaps it was the pent up aggression I was feeling after being around my nobles, but I needed my wife as I could not remember ever having needed her before.

I moved her so that she was lying on her stomach before I crawled in the bed, spreading her legs and entering her without much preamble. Mareke gave a startled gasp, but after I began moving within her, her back arched into me.

I buried a hand in her hand and pulled, drawing her head back so the dark column of her throat was exposed. I kissed her neck, causing her to moan. With my other hand I grasped her hip with more force than I intended.

Being with Mareke allowed me to forget all that happened in the last few months and that very night.

I reached underneath her body and kneaded her breasts, my chest pressed to her back as I moved with a forceful pace. I could feel my pleasure peaking as I drove into her pliant body. She was panting beneath me.

I shuddered and bit down on Mareke's shoulder as she cried out, body tensing beneath mine in her own moment of ecstasy.

We did not say a word to one another, exhausted from the carnal episode we had shared.

In the morning, I woke to sunlight pouring into the room. I had a slight headache from my overindulgence the night before. I looked over to Mareke, who was sleeping soundly, her face peaceful. The sheet was low on her hips and I frowned when I saw the bruises on her hips. I looked at her chest and there were faint markings there as well.

I ran my fingers over her body much more gently than I had the night before. She shifted under my touch and blinked her dark eyes open, studying me for a moment in silence. "I am not sure I am ready to lie with you again just yet," she said with a drowsy smile.

I leaned over and pressed a kiss to her full lips. "I am still recovering myself."

ooooOoooo

A month later, Faramir came into my study. He and Eowyn had not returned to Ithilien as things were still unsteady in Minas Tirith.

He dropped a stack of documents on my desk. "Everything has gone through," he said, smiling in his gentle way.

"What?"

"All of the initiatives you wanted taken care of since before and after your trip to Rohan have been approved by the council."

"Why?" I said automatically. "What caused the change in their attitude?"

Faramir shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. Perhaps we should not question it."

I nodded and shuffled through the stack of parchment. Information on the laws I wanted to be changed were there and tables outlining the state of the treasury and reports on how money could be moved around. Signatures from all of my council members gave approval for measures I wanted to take to ensure for safety provisions in the city and around the Realm that they had previously touted as frivolous and unnecessary.

"Perhaps we should not," I agreed. I looked back up at him. "If this continues for another month, you and Eowyn should return to Ithilien."

Faramir nodded. "Let us hope it continues on in this manner."

That evening, Mareke and I were sitting at our dining table. Adnan had eaten and been excused to return to his room and Shuk was sitting in Mareke's lap, playing with a few pieces of bread she had torn into small bites for him to eat.

"I have a request for my birthday," I said, leaning back in my chair as I finished eating.

Mareke raised a brow in my direction.

"I would like to go the King's retreat in Anorien."

"I did not know there was such a thing," she replied.

"There is. It is very small and private."

She thought for a moment, weighing her words. "The last time we left the court we returned to disarray. Is it wise to go away again so soon?"

I smiled. "I think we are moving past that time." I let that linger for a moment before continuing. "Everything that I have wanted done has been signed and brought to me. We are moving forward on changing a few of the laws and moving treasury funds around."

"Really?" Mareke asked excitedly. "That is wonderful news."

"Indeed," I responded. "Faramir and I cannot figure out why the change in my councilors, but it has finally happened. Perhaps they are tired of being stubborn just for the sake of being stubborn. Perhaps they have realized that I aim to improve this Realm." I reached for her hand across the table and gave it a squeeze. "Whatever the reason, I am glad for it. So I would like to go away to celebrate this achievement and my birthday. With just the three of you. No servants, no nurses, guards posted outside of the retreat."

"If you wish," she finally agreed, smiling softly. Shuk clapped his chubby hands.

ooooOoooo

My birthday dinner was a fiasco. When I had requested we go without servants, I had not thought to the fact that my cooking abilities stopped at anything outside of cooking over a campfire. And apparently, Mareke had never picked up the skill.

We both laughed as we attempted to make a suitable meal. We ended up with a sort of stew that did not taste quite right, but was edible enough.

Adnan had not been very pleased with it, but overall while we had been away he had been happier. He was free to roam about as he pleased. There was a forest near to the small retreat and he went there on his horse most days, guards trailing him from a ways away.

I had never remembered feeling so blissful or at peace since I had taken the throne. I indulged in a few goblets of wine as we ate and sat up late, talking and laughing more than it seemed we had ever had time to before. The boys were asleep in their respectful rooms.

Mareke sat next to me on the sofa before the fire and I had an arm draped over her shoulders. "Let's go to bed," I murmured, kissing her jaw and neck.

"Tired, Your Majesty?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Not quite." I stood and pulled her with me to our small bedroom.

The retreat was nothing at all like our palace in Minas Tirith. It was the size of a regular house, truly just a cottage. I loved it.

That night I took her gently, in quite the contrast to the night after the new year's celebration.

"Aragorn," she moaned my name into my neck. She stroked my hair and wrapped her dark legs around my hips.

When we were finished, I pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her against my side. "Thank you for another amazing birthday."

I had almost fallen asleep when I felt her shift and prop her chin on my bare chest. "Aragorn," she said quietly.

"Hmmm?" I asked, drowsily.

"I must tell you something."

"It must be important if it has kept you from sleeping," I mused, eyes still closed.

"I am with child."

I felt myself smiling before I opened my eyes. They adjusted in the darkness and I reached up to push her wild curls away from her face. "Mareke," I whispered. "That is the best birthday gift I have ever received."

I moved so that she was on her back and I was looking down at her. My hand moved to her cheek and I kissed her on the mouth soundly.

"When will the child be here? How far along are you?"

"I think it has been about two months. We can expect their appearance in October." She stared up at me with her big, brown eyes. "Are you happy? It could have been better timing with how unsettled things have been of late, I am afraid."

I shook my head. "Of course I am happy. Everything outside of our family is irrelevant." I kissed her forehead and then her cheeks and then did not stop kissing her face until she was giggling. "I want to fill the palace in Minas Tirith with our children."

"At this rate, we are on pace to do just that," she laughed.

My hand travelled down to her still flat smile slipped from my face and I felt somberness settled over me.

"This time will be different," I promised. "No one will hurt you this time."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down for a kiss. "I know," she whispered. "I know."

ooooOoooo

We returned to Minas Tirith and fell back into a normal routine, but the thought of another child lingered in the back of my mind and caused me to smile at the most random of times. Mareke had been seeing the young healer who had helped her after Shuk was born and things were going so much more smoothly this time.

One night, I came back late from my office to find our rooms silent, the boys being asleep and Mareke not in the sitting room. I walked into our bedchamber and did not immediately see her. As I looked around, I found her standing on the terrace overlooking the garden in her silk nightgown she had had made after the last shipment had come from Harad.

I silently walked behind her and slipped my hand around her waist. She jumped slightly, but quickly relaxed into my touch. Her hands covered mine on the small bump that was already showing a bit.

"You are going to catch a cold," I murmured against her warm neck. "Come to bed." I turned her in my arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She acquiesced and I pulled her back into the bedroom. She tucked herself in and I changed into my sleeping shirt.

"How have you been feeling?" I asked, as she pressed her back against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Tired," she said quietly. "But fine."

My hand once more went to the very small bump.

It was much later that night when I was woken abruptly. There was a loud clap of thunder and then I heard running feet. Our bedroom door flew open and Adnan came running in, terrified.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" he exclaimed. He took a leap over the footboard of our bed and bounced toward Mareke who had startled awake when the door slammed.

"Easy!" I exclaimed, sitting up and reaching out an arm before he could collide with his mother.

When I had restrained him, Mareke sat up and reached her arms out to him. He buried his face in her neck. "You are alright. You are safe in here with me," she promised. "I know the thunder is frightening."

She looked at me with her dark eyes, over his head. He had not come to her in months. Tears were in her eyes. Adnan was clinging to her as she stroked his dark curls. I gave her a gentle smile.

There was another loud clap of thunder and Adnan yelped and flattened his body against hers.

In the nursery, Shuk began to wail, also startled awake.

"I tend to the other one," I said, standing up and heading into the nursery.

Shuk's face was red and screwed up. I lifted him gently from his cradle and held him against my chest. I had not held him in such a way in a long time, he was getting quite big.

I rubbed his small back gently, murmuring to him that everything was alright, that he was safe.

Shuk cried for a few moments longer until he was just hiccuping and fussing slightly.

Instead of putting him back in his cradle and returning to my own bed, I found myself settling in the rocking chair that Mareke had often occupied to nurse our son.

As I rocked slowly, I could not take my eyes away from my son in the dim light. He was looking at me intently and though many people claimed that he was an exact replica of me, if not a little darker, I could see Mareke in his eyes that had gone from baby blue, to gray, to nearly pitch black.

It was not just the color though. Shuk's eyes were soft with contentment when he was in his mother's arms, but they could be stubborn as well. He gave me the same looks she did when I deterred him from getting into things he should not or told him no.

If he was more similar to me, there were parts of the child that contained his mother's stubbornness and occasional ferocity. I knew my hands would be full as he grew up and the heat of Harad in his blood made its presence known.

For a moment, he looked up at me angrily, as though it were my fault he had been startled awake. Eventually, the rocking caused him to sigh and cuddle against my chest, though he continued to look up at me.

I found myself looking back down at him, uncertain how I had gotten to such a place in my life. How had everything come together so that I was awake long after midnight, rocking perhaps the most improbable child I could have had a hand in conceiving?

My life had been full of such twists and turns and even the decisions I had been the most confident in had not always panned out how I had anticipated.

And so I found myself staring down at a child who had all of my features, but darker.

I wondered what his life would look like. What it would be like to grow up in the Realm he was going to rule one day? What would it feel like to be raised under that pressure and expectation?

I would ensure that he would not be watched so closely and that he would know the wild. I wanted him to be a child for as long as possible, but I knew he would grow up too fast. All children did.

There had been a time when my life had been so uncertain, but as I rocked my son I knew that some things in both of our futures would be for certain.

He would explore all around him. There would be injuries from falling out of a tree or riding a horse too fast.

There would be fights. There always were for growing boys. He would come back to his mother and I trying to hide the tears from a bruised eye or split lip. Though I hated to think of it, those first fights as an adolescent would lead to actual battles and skirmishes. I could do all in my power to teach him to promote peace, but no reign was ever completely free of strife. I could pray that he would see little of it.

There would be love in his life. He might meet a young woman from Gondor, Rohan, or even Harad. I remembered how much of a man I felt when dancing with a woman for the first time and holding the waist of the girl I had shared a kiss with for the first time.

I hoped he would find someone who could make him happy. Ideally, she would challenge him, but also bring comfort to him during the trying times of ruling. I hoped he would look to his own mother as example of what he should search for in a wife and Queen.

Shuk had dozed back to sleep in my arms and the thunder storm had passed, but still I did not deposit him back in his crib. Instead, I stood and brought us both back to mine and Mareke's room.

She and Adnan were fast asleep, him molded against her body and wrapped tightly in her arms. I hoped it signalled the end of the months of his stubbornness and stony silence.

Gently, I laid Shuk next to his brother, putting a pillow between the two before I laid down myself.

I drank in all three of them in turn. Adnan and Arathorn would never be so young again. Within the year we would be a family of five and everything would change once more. I wanted to remain in that moment for a while longer, with just the four us, everyone resting peacefully, but I could not keep my eyes open and I fell into a deep sleep, hand resting on Shuk's rounded little belly.

* * *

There you have it! Let me know what you think! I love your reviews, even if they are constructive. Definitely send any ideas you have for the royal family my way. I've got the backbone of the fic planned out, but always love to hear what little snippets you'd like to see.

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: I added a scene to the end of the last chapter because I am a bad writer and thought I could fit it in somewhere else later, but I couldn't. It's just a bit of family fluff, but you might want to read it before this update.**

I once again apologize for my delay. I hope you'll forgive me and read this update anyway. I will admit it's a little dark..Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five (Mareke)

Early one afternoon on a warm spring day, Adnan and I were climbing back up to the palace after a long morning visit to the orphanage.

As we entered the palace, Beinion rushed up to us.

"Beinion? Should you not be in a council meeting?" I asked. I knew that Aragorn had mentioned one when he briefly told me of his day before we went our separate ways.

"The King has not joined us," he replied nervously. It was much unlike my husband to neglect his duties.

I knew the council would find it unseemly to send a servant to fetch the King as though he were someone of common birth.

"You have had no message from him?"

"He sent a servant to say that he would be a quarter of an hour late as he was going to tend to the Crown Prince's nap himself, but that was over an hour ago."

I nodded. Aragorn had insisted on spending the morning with Arathorn.

"I am heading to our chambers now. I will see if I cannot find him and send him to you."

Beinion nodded and headed back to the council chambers while Adnan and I made our way to our chambers to search for Aragorn.

It did not take us long to find him. He was lying on one of the sofas in the sitting room fast asleep with Arathorn sprawled on his chest, sleeping hard as well. Toys were scattered all over the rug and it looked as though they had had a very full morning that had exhausted them both.

"Can you find Lady Ioreth and have her send our lunch to your room?" I whispered to Adnan. "We shall have a picnic."

He scampered away and I turned back to my husband and youngest son.

Aragorn looked so peaceful I knew I would not be able to wake him. He had his hands laced together on Arathorn's back and our soon-to-be toddler had his thumb in his mouth. His plump cheeks were flushed and when I gently laid my hand on his head I felt his damp curls. My son was sleeping hard as only a babe could.

I looked back at Aragorn. In sleep, the lines on his forehead and around his mouth and eyes were not so apparent. He had successfully navigated another planting season with very little trouble from the rural nobles, though he had been tense for months; prepared for the worst.

I brushed his graying hair away from his face and then pulled the blanket from the arm of the sofa over both of them.

Adnan had spread his own blanket over the floor for our picnic lunch when I joined him in his room. I could only imagine what Lady Ioreth was thinking.

After a few moments, a servant came in bearing a heavily laden tray of food that my eldest dug into before it was settled on the floor. The servant looked to me, confused by the eating arrangements.

"Please inform the King's councilors that he will not be attending this afternoon's meeting," I said as though there was nothing out of the ordinary.

The woman nodded and left. I slowly lowered myself to the floor, already a little unsteady in my movements. Luckily, Adnan did not notice as he was too preoccupied with his lunch.

Even though I was nearly half way through with my third pregnancy, I was hesitant to tell Adnan. His reaction to our expecting Arathorn had been unpleasant at best and I was not eager to repeat it.

After the night of the thunderstorm, Adnan had taken to his brother more than he ever had. There were afternoons when we would all three of us go into my study for hours at a time and I could count on Adnan to entertain and keep his brother out of trouble.

I feared though, that while Arathorn was too young to understand, adding another sibling to the mix might push Adnan to his limits.

And so once more, I had pleaded with Aragorn to keep the pregnancy private for as long as possible. With each passing day I knew I did not have much time left.

After we finished lunch, Adnan and I continued to play and then read in his room. I was midway through a tale about a daring, brave knight when the door opened.

Aragorn stepped into the room with our son on his hip. Arathorn's head was resting on his father's shoulder. Until he saw me.

Then he was reaching and fussing to be in my arms. Aragorn helped me to my feet with his free hand and Arathorn lunged for me.

"Why did you not wake me?" Aragorn asked quietly, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I did not want to disturb either of you. You looked too peaceful," I replied.

"But I missed a council meeting."

"I sent word to cancel it. You looked as though you could use the nap more than the meeting. And besides, I do not think the Realm will crumble around us if one council meeting is called off." I reached up and stroked his stubbly cheek.

"We can only hope not," he said, giving me one of his mischievous smiles that made his gray eyes twinkle. He kissed the palm of my hand before going to see what Adnan was up to.

Arathorn laid his head on my shoulder and sighed as though he carried the weight of the world on his tiny shoulders and would much rather be asleep.

We sat in an overstuffed chair in the corner of Adnan's room and watched as Aragorn tried to teach Adnan a game of strategy.

Arathorn was content to sit on my lap and I ran my fingers through his dark curls. It took him awhile to wake fully, but eventually he slid from my lap and crawled towards his brother.

Adnan turned away from the game when his brother reached for him with his chubby hands. He allowed Arathorn to use him to pull himself to his unsteady feet. Arathorn bounced there happily, grinning at his brother and father, showing off the few teeth he had.

"He will be walking soon," Aragorn observed.

"Oh do not say such things," I sighed. "He gets into everything as it is."

Aragorn reached a hand out to his son and he carefully moved over to bounce on chubby legs in front of his father.

Once more the lines seemed to melt away from my husbands face and he seemed a much younger man, smiling fondly at his son.

We spent quite the contented afternoon hiding away in Adnan's bedroom. I was overjoyed that our family had finally found some peace and that the new baby would join us at a time free from strife.

"Can we have another picnic for dinner?" Adnan asked hopefully.

Aragorn had risen and was perched on the arm of the chair I occupied.

"I cannot get back on the floor," Aragorn said dramatically.

"Mama did for lunch," Adnan insisted.

"Well yes, but your mother is much younger and more spry than I am." He gave my shoulder a squeeze and I knew he was putting himself down to that I could remain comfortable.

I rubbed my cheek on the hand that rested on my shoulder and gave Aragorn a grateful smile.

We spent the rest of the day together, the four of us, and I could not help but soak it in. Our days as a family of four were numbered and while I was certainly looking forward to welcoming our new addition, I would miss the simplicity of two children.

After both boys were tucked snuggly into bed that night, Aragorn took my hand and led me back to our own bedroom.

I went to my vanity and let my hair fall loose about my shoulders and took out the small earrings I had worn that day. I did not bother sitting down and Aragorn came up behind me. His hands travelled around so they were on the bump of our second child.

"I can see the babe through your dresses, Mareke," he whispered. "We must tell Adnan soon."

I sighed and looked at him in the mirror. "You know how it went last time. Surely you can understand if I do not want to go through that again."

"I do understand. I do not want to experience that again any more than you do, I assure you, but it must be done. It will be worse if we do not."

He pressed a kiss to my neck, moving my hair to the side.

"You will not soften the blow of what must be done with kisses," I said, though I let my head fall back on his shoulder.

"Then I will stop and you will have to summon the courage from elsewhere," Aragorn murmured against my neck. His hands left me and he went to undress and go to bed.

When I was in my nightgown, I joined him in bed and laid my head on his shoulder. I felt him press a kiss to the top of my head.

"It will be fine," he whispered. "He has grown considerably in the last couple of months, Mareke. He has really come around."

I nodded. "I know, but I feel that it might just be too much for him right now. It has been so peaceful of late."

"I know it has, but as I said you are showing. The court knows that there is to be another child. If we do not tell him, and soon, there is a real possibility that someone else may mention it in his presence."

I was silent for a long moment. His reasoning was logical and I knew he was right, but I still did not want to deal with it.

"If he finds out from someone else I can only imagine that it would make it that much worse."

"Alright, alright," I said grudgingly. "I will tell him, but I want a few more days."

"Mareke," Aragorn began.

"Please Aragorn. Just a few more days of peace."

It was his turn to sigh. "Fine. You can have three days, but this is really quite ridiculous. You are the parent."

"I know. I know. But I am enjoying this period of peace and I promise I will be done with this secret when the three days run out."

ooooOoooo

Two days later, I was sitting in the garden watching Arathorn and Duma rolling around together in the soft grass. Adnan was at a lesson. The sun was shining down and it was a lovely spring day to be enjoying the fresh air and listening to the delighted giggles of my youngest as the leopard playfully pushed him around with his large paw. Duma was the most gentle of creatures, but I knew he would kill if anyone came near my sons. When Arathorn was exhausted, he threw himself onto the cat and laid his head on the soft, spotted fur. Duma lay there, not moving a muscle as my son began to doze.

I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. The winters were long and hard in Minas Tirith and I missed the sun desperately during the cold months.

"Mareke."

I turned to see Aragorn striding to me and I smiled at him, though it faltered when I saw the look on his face. It was serious and he did not return my smile. He held a rolled piece of parchment.

I stood as quickly as I could. "Aragorn? What is the matter?"

He did not speak until he was standing right in front of me. He held out the parchment and I took it, though I did not unroll it. I looked to him, waiting for an explanation.

"I have had news from Harad," he said quietly, brow furrowed.

Immediately, my heart was in my throat. Adnan could be being summoned back to Harad. My brother could be dead.

"And?" I said when he did not provide any more information.

"Your father is ill. Very ill. Apparently he collapsed and is nigh on his deathbed. Your presence is requested at his bedside."

My hand went to cover my mouth. When I regained a hold on myself to some degree, I unrolled the parchment and scanned it quickly. It had come from my father's most trusted advisor and the one who had been corresponding with Aragorn and his council since our alliance began.

The letter fell from my hand and I looked back up at my husband. "I must go to him."

"Mareke," he said my name with a deep breath. "Is that wise?"

"It is not a matter of wisdom. It is a matter of family, of blood," I replied. "I will not be able to live with myself I do not go to my own father while he is on his deathbed.

"Harad is not safe," Aragorn said, his hands wrapping around my upper arms.

"Harad is not safe for Adnan," I amended. "I am nothing of value to my brother."

Aragorn sighed and closed his eyes. "What if he dies and you are there and your brother takes the throne? You would be in his hands. After all that has happened, perhaps you should stay here."

"My father would not request my presence if it were unsafe. Especially after what happened during our last visit."

I watched Aragorn mull it over.

"The letter was sent by my father's most trusted advisor," I added. "I have known that man since I was a child."

My husband was close to giving in. I needed him to. The thought of my father so close to death was unbearable. I had to get to him, to see him.

"What about the child you carry?" Aragorn asked. It was a weak last defense. "Who knows how long you will be there."

"I can still travel now," I replied. "And I will write to you constantly to keep you abreast of the situation. Hopefully, I will not be there long, but if I am then the baby will be born there."

"I wanted to be with you this time," he whispered.

"I know you did. But this is my father. What would you do if you had the opportunity?"

Without hesitation he responded, "Go to my father. No matter what. I wish I had had that same opportunity."

Unexpectedly, he pulled me tight against his chest. "I will send my most trusted men with you. But you must be careful and observant constantly," he warned me. There was a franticness in his voice.

"I will," I promised. "And will you promise to look after the boys?" I asked, looking into his gray eyes.

"Of course. Though I will be a poor substitute for you. We will miss you tremendously."

ooooOoooo

Only Aragorn saw me off two days later when I was leaving. The sun had not yet risen. I was surrounded by a dozen men and Oyna.

Just as when we had gone to Rohan, I did not say goodbye to my sons, though I had explained to Adnan that I had to go to Harad to see his grandfather; that he was ill. If I had seen the two of them sleeping peacefully that morning, I would have faltered in my decision to leave.

I was standing in front of Aragorn before I mounted my horse. He looked at me apprehensively before pressing his forehead against mine. Both of his hands went to the child I carried. "Be safe, Mareke," he murmured before pressing a sound kiss to my lips.

I nodded against him. For the first time since I had arrived in Minas Tirith, I found myself not wanting to leave and not because I was leaving both of my sons, but because I was comfortable and enjoying the recent peace.

"Go," Aragorn growled, pushing me gently away from him. "Before I change my mind."

I turned and mounted my horse with a little more difficulty than usual. Willing myself to not turn around and look at my husband,my group began our long journey to Harad.

ooooOoooo

A week and a half later, we crossed the border of my homeland. We were a ragged and exhausted bunch by then, but we still had at least two days before we reached the capital city. That was an optimistic estimate as the sand and unfamiliar terrain caused our mounts to move much slower.

Between the heat and the sheer exhaustion that was enveloping me, I had quickly done away with Aragorn's instructions to be constantly vigilant. I was nearly dozing that afternoon when I heard the shouts of the men. When I jerked myself to alertness, I saw them fall off of their horses left and right, arrows were flying from every direction it seemed as men rode over the dunes and surrounded us.

There were only a few of Aragorn's men still alive and they drew their swords as the other men rode toward us. We were grossly outnumbered.

"Leave only the women," a man yelled in Haradrim and I looked up to see that the Haradrim men had plenty to spare as a few sat on their horses and watched the bloody scene unfold.

It did not take long for the few remaining Gondoran soldiers to fall to the curved blades of the darker men.

Oyna was sobbing beside me and I tried to shush her as the apparent leader rode towards us. I pulled on courage I did not know I had. I could not run from them. I was completely surrounded by nearly twenty men. Not one of them had fallen, they had executed their ambush so suddenly.

"What is the meaning of this?" I demanded.

"We do not answer to you, princess," the man said with a triumphant grin. I knew he had used my old, less grand title to intimidate me.

"And who do you answer to?" I asked, trying to keep my back straight.

Without a word, the man reached for my arm and drug me from my horse to his. Roughly, he pulled a cloth bag over my head and bound my hands tightly behind me.

I heard Oyna scream and assumed she had gotten the same treatment.

The man held me tightly above my swollen stomach and we set off at what seemed to be a dangerously fast pace.

I feared many things in those blind hours. I feared I would lose the child i carried. I feared I would never see Aragorn and my sons again. I feared that I would lose my very life.

I knew when the sun set as the air slowly took on a chill. I also knew when we passed from the desert into the jungle. The air was heavy and damp and much harder to breathe.

Our pace slowed not long after the air changed. I had not spent much time in the jungle regions of my home, but I knew that the trees grew thickly and the horses had trouble navigating the roots that poked up through the ground.

My stomach was roiling, trying not to imagine what was in store for me. My heart was pounding and I could smell my own sweat and that of the man behind me, who had me pressed firmly against his bare chest.

"Nearly there now, princess," he said and his hand brushed across my breasts.

I gave a yelp at the intrusion, but it only caused him to chuckle. He was joined by the other men that rode with him.

"I have never had a princess, you know," he said as the horse beneath us came to a stop.

Once more, he pulled me roughly down and tried to right me on my feet, while simultaneously dragging me forward. I heard a door open.

"You shall not begin with me, for I am a Queen," I retorted.

The bag was ripped off of my head. "Even better," the man said, leaning down and running his tongue up my neck to my earlobe. I cringed and a shiver ran up my spine.

He threw me roughly into the ruggedly hewn shack. I stumbled and fell, trying to roll so that I did not land on my child. It took my eyes a moment to adjust and when they did, I wished they had not. The shack was ancient. Roots and vines made up the floor and I could see the mold on the walls and the ceiling. There was a crumbling table in the middle of the one room and a mildew covered bed in the corner.

A moment later, Oyna came crashing through the door. She had blood running from a cut on her temple.

Some of the men filed into the shack and took posts watching us. Their arms were crossed over their bare chests and they just stared. No one moved toward us and no one said a word.

"Are you alright?" Oyna whispered, though she stuttered in her fear.

"Fine," I replied, never taking my eyes from the other man.

"Clearly we are not going to escape," I said to the man. "Could you unbind us?"

He ignored me. My shoulders were aching from the position and my wrists were chafing. I could feel the rawness every time I moved even a tiny bit.

"What is the meaning of this?" I tried again. "Is this for ransom? Do you want money?" My voice got louder as he continued to ignore me. "You can have whatever you like. There is a start in the saddle bags."

"This is not about money, princess," he said vaguely. After that, he spoke to me no longer.

Oyna and I dozed against each other through the night. The fear had stopped pumping through my body so viciously and then was just a dull panic every now and then. I would wake with a start, remember where I was and go back to thinking of what might happen to me. Perhaps the sleep was my body's way of protecting my mind from those thoughts.

As the sun was rising, the door opened once more and in the dim lighting I made out my brother.

My heart sank. I should have known. How could I have possibly been so stupid? Even if I did not have Adnan with me, I should have known he would punish me just for having a child that could compete with him for the throne of Harad.

I scrambled to my feet unsteadily due to the binding of my hands and the child I carried which had begun to throw off my balance a bit even before I had left Gondor.

"Na'man," I began, rage boiling inside of me. I did not even think of my wellbeing.

"Sister, so good to see you," he said, in the oily voice that haunted my dreams on occasion. "And look at you!" He took a step nearer to me and I took one back, bumping into the wall. "You are well with child. Is this the second one? I am surprised you were able to bring that frigid King to your bed twice. He could not resist the heat of Harad." He chuckled and I thought I would be sick. "I am glad to see you were able to keep on acting as a broodmare. I never thought you would be good at much else than spreading your legs."

"What do you want from me, Na'man?" I demanded.

"See boys?" he asked, turning to his men. "As I just said, not very bright, this one. It does not take intelligence to lie on her back though." He turned to me. "Surely you can figure that out, Sister." He waited a moment and I remained silent. "No? I want your son. I want you to write to Gondor and request that Adnan be sent here to see his grandfather on his deathbed. Assure your husband that all is safe here for the boy." Na'man had turned again and was pacing once more.

"Over my dead body."

As quick as a flash, Na'man had turned again and the back of his hand collided with my face. The impact was so forceful that I crashed into the wall and slid down to the dirt floor. He bent swiftly and took my chin in his hands. The grip was vice like and I tried to jerk free, but it was impossible.

"Trust me Sister, that is more than feasible."

One of his rings had cut my cheek and I tasted blood as it ran down my face. I could feel also my cheekbone bruising.

"If you do not write to Gondor, I and these men will make your life a living hell. If your death happens during that process that will be quite a shame," he whispered venomously.

He stood once more and without a word to anyone went to leave the shack.

"Is Father even ill?" I called to him, but deep down I knew the answer.

"Of course not, you simple woman. He is in perfect health. He has no idea you were even on your way to Harad."

"But...his advisor?" My voice broke and I was ashamed of myself.

Na'man laughed in the bitter, cruel way that made my skin crawl. "Any man can be bought. I thought you would have at least known that. What did father give King Elessar to send you to Gondor? Silk, spices, sand?" He put his hand on the door and turned to look down at me. "Quite frankly, I am embarrassed to be related to you, Sister." He left and the door shut behind him.

Once more all was quiet, but I could hold myself together no longer. "I am so sorry, Oyna," I whispered through my tears. "This is all my fault. I have been beyond foolish."

The woman who had accompanied me through much, scooted toward me and I rested my head on her shoulder.

ooooOoooo

I tried to keep track of the days as they passed. If I was at all accurate, it had been five since we had been taken. It had been five brutal days. The men had apparently been instructed to torture Oyna and I until I agreed to write to Adnan. My arms and legs were littered with burns and small cuts and bruises from their of my eyes were nearly swollen shut and my lip was split. My nose may also have been broken.

Several times daily they offered me a quill and parchment to write to Aragorn, but I refused and they beat me. At least my brother knew that the only way Adnan would come was if I wrote to them myself. I feared that I was not strong enough to be that barrier.

The men grabbed at us and fondled us, always getting just near enough to what they wanted that it caused panic and then rapid relief. I almost thought that that tactic worked better to break us than if they had actually gone all the way through with their vile acts.

We had been given hardly any water or food. What we got was surely contaminated water and spoiled food. The first day we were both sick, though we could not get very far away from where we sat. As we grew weaker, they unbound our hands, knowing we could not fight them at all.

I had to force myself to eat and drink what little was given to me for the sake of the child. I only hoped that something of value could be taken from the disgusting mess that would keep it alive.

My brother came back on the fifth day. "I hear you are too stupid to be broken, Sister." He knelt in front of me.

"I am not the one stupid enough to fear a child." I spat at his feet. I no longer had anything to fear.

Na'man grabbed me by my filthy hair and slammed my head back into the wall. The rotting planks crumbled down around my shoulders. Oyna screamed.

My vision swam when I opened my eyes. I felt the trickle of blood as it ran down my neck.

"Then I have someone to see you." He stood once more. "Send him in!" he called.

A man, pale and familiar, stepped through the door. I gasped when I realized who it was.

"Herion."

"You have made quite the enemy, Sister. You keep amazing me with your ignorance. It is truly astonishing what you walked into Gondor and did." Na'man said with a smirk. "I am very glad for all of your missteps there. They have brought me one of my most trusted men." He smiled wickedly in the Healer's direction.

"Your Majesty," he said, mock deferential. "It pleases me to see you with child once more. Let me help with this one. I will have more success this time"

"Perhaps you will change your mind after this," Na'man said.

I watched in horror as Herion drew something from a pocket. It seemed to be a large vial of mud colored liquid.

Na'man knelt once more and gripped my hair, jerking my head back. With his other hand he clamped down on my jaw. Two of his men stepped forward. One held my hands and the other held Oyna back. I tried with everything I had to keep my mouth shut, but the pain and force was too much.

As soon as my mouth was open, the liquid was dumped down my throat and Na'man's hand clamped over my mouth. I gagged and retched on the foul stuff, but only managed to get a little of it out of my mouth, but most I had to swallow.

Tears leaked from my eyes as I struggled against my brother.

Na'man stood and looked down at me silently for a moment. "I hope your eldest is worth the life of your youngest."

Once more he left, Herion close on his heels. The Healer stopped at the door and looked at me with a satisfied smirk.

A sob shook my body. I knew what had been done.

oooooOoooo

Later that night, when the men were dozing, I groaned into Oyna's shoulder. My stomach was tightening frequently over and over again.

The pains had started nearly an hour after my brother had left.

I had not stopped crying since I been force fed the liquid. Even as my body told me that I needed to push, I was shaking my head.

Oyna moved to my feet. "Do not fight it," she begged.

I knew I could not prevent what was about to happen.

It was over quickly. There was no wailing of a newborn. I kept my eyes closed tightly, not wanting to see.

After the delivery of the afterbirth, I heard the tearing of fabric and when I opened my eyes there was no sign of the babe in the dark. I stared at Oyna's torn skirt and let her wrap me in her arms. My tears soaked her dress.

I thought over and over again how stupid I was. Just like Na'man said.

* * *

Per usual, I would love to know what you think. I think I write these types of chapters better than the fluffy ones, which does not bode well for our little family. I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to review and send me any ideas and thoughts you have. I'm always up for prompts for future chapters (for when this becomes fluffy again as I hope it will).

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	36. Chapter 36

If none of you are left reading this, I completely understand. It has been over two months since my last update and that is just not acceptable. I am so sorry for my delay. This update might be a little short, but it covered exactly what I wanted it to. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six (Aragorn)

With Mareke gone, everything felt off. Since she had arrived in Minas Tirith we had not been apart longer than the week long visit she had taken to Ithilien before she was even carrying Shuk.

I had not realized how deeply ingrained in my daily routines my wife was.

When I returned to our chambers after long days in my study or council chambers, there was no one to discuss what had happened with.

Adnan handled his mother's absence the best out of my sons. He was busy with lessons and had many people to entertain him in Mareke's absence.

Arathorn turned into a terror the likes of which I had never seen. Never had I seen the child show so much emotion, especially in a negative fashion.

For the first couple of weeks he toddled around our chambers looking for Mareke. Rarely had he been in our chambers without her and so he expected to find her in her study, the sitting room, or our bedroom.

When he could not find her, he threw himself to the ground and wailed loudly until he exhausted himself and fell asleep where he landed.

Very quickly I learned not to disturb him as when I picked him up he woke and began the screaming search all over again.

I could not get him to eat anything. He refused to feed himself and when I lifted a spoon he clamped his mouth shut and turned his face away from me.

I sent for Lady Belethiel in my desperation. I had wanted to be responsible for as much of the boys' care as I could in their mother's absence. As Mareke was hardly away from them during her day to day activities, Arathorn made that goal very difficult to achieve.

He was somewhat soothed by Lady Belethiel. Of course I wanted my son to find some peace while Mareke was away, but it was disheartening that he got little reassurance from me.

Looking back, I had not spent much time alone with Shuk. After putting him into Lady Belethiel's care, I slowly integrated myself back into his routines. I managed a dinner here or there, took him and Adnan into the gardens together and even once took them both for a ride around Pelennor Field.

As I attempted to make Shuk warm up to me, I thought of Mareke nearly constantly and began to fully understand what her daily life looked like as the primary caregiver to both of the boys. I found myself exhausted and frustrated more days than not and I could not fathom adding an infant to the when my wife was in Minas Tirith she handled everything with grace and patience.

By the time a messenger arrived from Harad, Shuk, Adnan, and I had found some semblance of a routine and normalcy. Mornings were still the worst for Shuk.

After I rose every morning, I worked at our large dining room table until I heard Shuk crying to be rescued from his crib. He did not stop when I lifted him into my arms. He wailed for his mother.

I think in his sleep he forgot Mareke was gone and woke expecting her to retrieve him and rock him until he was fully awake.

"I miss her too," I murmured every morning. "She will be back soon."

I truly had no idea when she would be back. I had received one letter from her father's advisor stating that Mareke had made it to Harad, but was too distraught at her father's condition to write anything herself.

The idea that Mareke had not written even a short note to inquire after the state of her sons lay unsettled at the back of my mind for days.

"Something does not feel right," I said, pacing in my study before Legolas and Gimli. "It seems uncharacteristic that she would not write even one sentence inquiring after Adnan or Arathorn."

Gimli nodded his agreement. "She would know that she would be without word of them for nearly a month. I would think she would beg desperately for all new of her boys after so long with how invested she is," he paused. "Aragorn, do you think some ill has befallen her at the hands of her brother?"

It was the exact thought that had plagued me since I had read the message from Harad.

"Should we go to Harad?" Legolas asked.

I was grateful to see that their concern nearly mirrored mine and that I was not merely paranoid. My wife had become enmeshed in all of our lives.

"I do not know. Perhaps. This all just seems too odd to me."

"So it does to me as well," Gimli agreed. "And if this hunch is correct we should not delay our departure."

I nodded. It seemed there was no other option. "Neither of you need come with me," I said quietly.

"Nonsense Aragorn," Legolas replied. "Who else could you trust with this?"

"Let me think through what is to be done," I said. "Come back this evening."

After my friends left me, I paced my study, running my hands through my hair.

Since Mareke had decided to leave, I had second guessed my decision to support her choice. I could never live with myself if something happened to her or our second child.

I had been blinded by the death of my own father. I had lived my entire life without him and would have given anything for even a few more hours with him.

I knew that despite everything Mareke had gone through, she had never blamed Hashad. She had understood from the beginning of our marriage that it was for her people and she never begrudged her father sending her to Gondor. They had maintained a close relationship despite their distance and she had written to both of her parents quite frequently. I did not want to know what it would have been like if something had happened to Hashad and she had not been there, but not hearing from my wife made me think that perhaps nothing was going to happen to Hashad.

I knew I had to go to the City of Serpents, but I dreaded not finding Mareke there.

Legolas and Gimli returned after their dinner and I was still pacing. I looked to the Elf.

"Round up my guard," I told him. There was a designated group of men whose responsibility was to me solely. "What is left of them."

They had been selected from the younger set of Gondoran men that had come onto Pelennor Field to fight in our last stand. None of my guard was from the old families. I had sent some with Mareke and I would take the rest with me.

Legolas nodded.

"We will leave at sunrise," I said, though I was not sure if I could wait that long to depart. There was a clenching, sick feeling in my stomach at what we might encounter. Or what we might not.

I went back to my chambers just in time to catch Adnan before bed. Shuk had been put down long ago and I knew he would not mind my absence.

I sat on the edge of Adnan's bed and looked down at him. Mareke had always said that he looked just like his father, but I could not attest to that. I could only see his mother in his high cheekbones, dark eyes, wild curls, and his occasional defiant looks.

"I must leave you for a while as well, Adnan," I said quietly, once he was settled under the covers.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

I dare not tell him that I thought his mother might be in trouble. He was young enough though that I could put him off that scent.

"I have some duties to attend to south of here," I said, pushing his unruly hair away from his forehead.

"Can I come?" He looked at me imploringly.

"Not this time, little prince. But soon you will be old enough to ride with me on many errands," I promised.

That stilled the boy and I realized my mistake instantly. Mareke had just missed his seventh birthday.

"When will Mama be home?" he asked, voice just above a whisper. "I thought she would be home by now."

I nodded. "Things must be worse than we thought with your grandfather. But I am sure having your mother there is helping tremendously. We must not be selfish." Adnan looked up at me. "I know how you are feeling. I miss her terribly as well."

"You do?"

I nodded once more. "Of course I do. Your brother is rather difficult without her. And I miss coming back to these rooms and seeing her here at the end of a very long day. I miss hearing about all that you all did, all that she did at the orphanage. I miss her laugh and her voice and her scent. I miss having someone to discuss my concerns with who can point out what I am missing and give me a different understanding…" I trailed off, realizing that I had been very long winded. Adnan was staring up at me rather blankly. "Yes, I miss your mother."

The boy rolled onto his side, sleep creeping upon him.

"Take care of Shuk while I am away," I said, pressing a kiss to his temple and adjusting his blankets as I rose.

Returning to my rooms had been difficult since I had begun to fear for Mareke's safety. When she had asked me to move in permanently it had become a refuge after long days. We often had sat on a sofa in front of the fire and talked through many concerns I had regarding the realm and many she had had about the orphanage and our sons.

I walked through the sitting room and into our bedroom. I had almost considered going back to my rooms without her, but knew the boys would not be able to find me if they needed anything. I sat on the edge of our huge bed four-poster bed and pulled my boots off. I did not bother with a sleeping shirt that night, I did not have the focus. Instead, I stripped down to my breeches and undershirt and slipped under the covers.

Since my wife had left, I had demanded that the sheets of our bed not be washed. The servants had looked at me as though I were a barbarian and perhaps I was, but I had found some small comfort in the smell of Mareke's perfume that had lodged itself in her pillows. I hugged those pillows to my chest and breathed deeply, trying to picture her sitting at her father's bedside, too beside herself to write even a quick note. As a I laid awake that night though, something deep within me knew that that is not where I would find Mareke.

ooooOoooo

I drove my men hard on the ride south. Normally, it would have taken a party to reach Harad at least a week, but we crossed the border in six days. Everyone was exhausted, but I could not take any more chances with my wife's safety. The nagging feeling that something was terribly wrong had only grown stronger. In my past I had always trusted my intuition. I could not just go for a leisurely ride.

It took half a day to get from the border to the City of Serpents and by the time we arrived, I was covered in a cold sweat and I knew that all color had blanched from my face.

Gimli looked up at me as we dismounted. "Whatever happens, lad, we will be right beside you."

I led my company of men into the dark palace and immediately saw servants scurrying away. As I approached the throne room, Hashad strode around the corner being led by one such servant. In that instant, I knew. I knew Mareke would not have stayed any longer than necessary due to her condition and missing her other children. I knew, as a Healer, looking at Hashad that he had never been sick. I knew my wife was not within those palace walls.

I nearly buckled when I saw him, but Gimli pressed a firm hand to my back and it grounded me.

"Your Majesty," Hashad said with a bow of his head. "To what do I owe this surprise visit? Is Mareke with you?"

I could only shake my head and stare at him for a long moment before mustering up a response. "She is not. She rode to Harad some weeks ago."

"Rode to Harad?" He looked puzzled. "Whatever are you talking about? She has not been here."

"To be with you on your deathbed," I said quietly. "Which I am grateful to see that you are not on."

He continued to look at me, eyebrows furrowed. He turned to Legolas. "Is the King alright?"

Legolas looked between me and Hashad. "Perhaps we should sit down," he suggested gently.

"There is no time for that!" I exploded. "Where is your son?" I demanded. "Where is Na'man?"

"Na'man?" He looked at me blankly. "He just left today to go to the mining region."

"Your daughter rode here having received a letter from your chief advisor, a man she has known her entire life she said and that she trusted very much. However, it is clear that we should not have placed that trust in him as your daughter is not here," I spoke rapidly, wanting to make him understand as quickly as possible so that we could find Mareke.

Understanding dawned on his face. "Oh no," he breathed. He dragged his eyes to meet mine. He turned behind him and shouted at the servants standing there idly. "Send for the General!"

He, Legolas, and Gimli did finally coax me to sit down in a private room and take some food and water. "You cannot just rush back into Harad having no idea where you are going," Gimli said gently.

I obliged and waited impatiently, heart hammering in my chest. In my haze of grief and anger, I was not thinking that I knew the General of Harad's armies, but when I saw Baran enter the room, I shook my head.

Hashad turned to me. "I know that you are not fond of one another, but you need each other now," he said firmly. He quickly explained to Baran what information he had gotten out of me and what had been supplemented by Legolas and Gimli.

"She will be in the jungle," he said quickly. I stood at once, grateful for his confidence if nothing else. "That is where the Crown Prince has always indulged in his more masochistic pastimes," he said, not filtering himself in front of the King.

"We must go now," I said urgently.

"You want to go into the jungle?" he asked, raising a brow.

"I want to find my wife!" I exploded once more. "I need to find my wife," I corrected myself quietly, deflating.

Baran merely nodded. He sent another servant to have his men meet us at the stables and we were quickly off.

When we had visited Harad before, I had not known how close to the jungle we were. It took only a few hours to ride there at our pace. I had never known such stifling, wet heat as I did when we urged our horses into the mass of trees. They carefully stepped over large roots. Our Gondoran horses were unaccustomed and spooked by the strange noises of the foreign animals that resided in that place.

Legolas and Baran led the way. It was apparent that the young General knew his way around the jungle and Legolas was an excellent tracker and so I was confident that we were on the right path to finding Mareke. Though the deeper and deeper we went into the forest, the less I wanted to find her and see what my folly had cost her.

Eventually, the trees became too thick and we had to leave our horses behind. A few of Baran's men stayed as well to make sure that no lurking jungle beast would harm them.

It was practically night time on the jungle floor. The canopies of the huge trees let hardly any light filter through to the ground and so we crept forward to the best of our abilities. I stayed close behind Baran and Legolas and we all walked as silently as we could.

Abruptly, Baran stopped and turned to me, a finger pressed to his lips.

"A lookout crew," he whispered.

I could hear them. They obviously did not expect anyone to come looking for them. They were laughing and being rather noisy.

Baran spoke rapidly to two of his men and sent them, with a few of mine, to what sounded like behind the lookout crew.

We waited, beginning to move forward painstakingly slow, until we heard the shouts of surprise, arrows being loosed and then nothing. All of Baran and I's men returned to us and then we made our way forward.

In the semi-light, ahead of us I saw what appeared to be a lean-to shack and my stomach sank. Apparently, the shouting had alerted the men and some of them were standing outside when we approached. We froze, watching what they would do next.

After hearing nothing else, they returned to the shack and Baran motioned us forward.

"We will draw them out," Baran whispered. "She will be in there. When all of the men have come rushing out, you three go in," he gestured at Legolas, Gimli, and myself. We nodded and separated ourselves from the group.

Baran's men began making more noise on his command, but they were all ready. They had brought bows and the men who came rushing out of the shack had only their blades. One by one they came out only to be greeted with an arrow, until there seemed to be no more.

Baran approached the shack and gestured for me to come as well.

I sprinted forward and through the door and what I saw nearly brought me to my knees.

Mareke was there, sitting on the floor, against the rotting wall, slumped against Oyna, blinking blankly up at me. Her lip was split and swollen, one of her eyes was bruised and swollen shut, her dress had been torn and I could see cuts and burns on her legs and arms, and there was a ghastly amount of blood on the skirt.

"Mareke," I croaked, going toward her. I do not think that she truly believed I was there. It seemed as though she had seen me before in a hallucination.

"Aragorn," came Gimli's gruff voice. He seemed to be struggling with something outside. Legolas came into the shack and halted upon seeing my wife. "I will take her out of here," he said. "Go to Gimli."

I watched for a moment as he stooped and lifted Mareke into his arms. She gave a groan of pain that tore at my flesh. One of my soldiers took Oyna as well and then they were gone, back to the horses.

I strode outside of the shack and found Gimli tussling with another pale man. "I found this one trying to escape out of one of the windows in the melee," he said, grabbing the man by his hair and jerking his face up to meet mine.

"Herion," I said, shocked and enraged.

I drew my sword. There would be no conversation to sway my actions this time. "Release him, Gimli."

When he did, without any warning or any words spoken I sliced clean through his neck and watched his head roll.

"There are more coming," Baran said as he came back towards the shack. Some of both of our men had gone back with Legolas and the women to ensure that they arrived back in the city safely. The ones who remained all dispersed into the trees to watch the new group come upon the shack.

They came hesitantly as they would have seen what had happened to their lookout guards.

In the back of the new group, I recognized Prince Na'man. My blood boiled and for a moment I could not see through the rage.

"Leave him to me," I whispered to Baran. He nodded and held his hand up to his men behind him.

He let them look around for a long while and assume we were gone before he dropped his hand and his men and mine rushed out to the clearing. Metal clanged on metal and there was yelling and confusion.

I strode through the mess, feeling specks of blood hit my face. I drew my sword once more. I had not taken my eyes off of the Prince and watched in bitter amusement as he tried to flee through the jungle. The tales of his cowardice had not been fabricated.

I began to run after him and when he heard someone following he looked behind him. I saw the pure panic in his eyes when he saw me, his sister's husband, and it fueled me.

When he understood he could not run, he stood and drew his sword though I could see his body trembling.

"Look what your desperation to rule and fear of a child has caused you," I said, approaching him, blade raised. "You have come for my family one too many times."

I swung and he barely made contact with my sword.

"I will ensure it never happens again."

We had run off the path and so we were dancing over roots as he avoided me and I followed him relentlessly, swinging at him, forcing him to engage. Not from the fight itself, but from the heat, sweat rolled down my face and soaked my hair and tunic.

I thought of Mareke with Legolas and immediately wanted to be done toying with the pathetic man before me. It was easy enough. I sliced deeply into his side, causing him to fall to his knees and as he looked up at me, about to slice through his neck, I had a flash of Mareke the first time we had visited Harad.

I saw clearly the desperation on her face, begging me not to act rashly against her brother for that would mean that Adnan would have to leave Gondor and come to Harad without his mother.

At the last second, my sword changed courses and sliced off his sword arm. He let out a bloodcurdling scream and fell onto his side. Blood was spurting from his arm as he clutched at it.

Baran came running up behind me, with Gimli on his heels. "Make sure he is taken to the King," I instructed, before running like I never had before back towards the horses.

ooooOoooo

By the time I reached the City of Serpents and the dark palace, Mareke had already been taken to the healing wing. I sprinted down the corridors causing servants and courtesans to leap out of my way.

She had been cleaned up and I could see that there was salve on her cuts and on her forehead and chest.

King Hashad was sitting next to the bed, head bent over one of Mareke's dark hands. I could see his body shaking from the sobs. I stepped quietly into the room and he looked up at me, standing slowly.

"Where is he?" he asked. I did not have to ask who he referred to.

"Being brought to you," I said, not giving indication of the state he would be in.

He nodded. "Send for me if you need anything, Aragorn." He passed by me and rested a hand on my shoulder briefly. "I will never forgive myself for this. For being so trusting. Look what it has cost her."

I knelt next to the bed, not even pulling a chair up. I did not deserve those comforts. I stared at my wife and all she had been through and I knew it was my fault. I knew that I should not have let her leave Gondor. I clasped her hands and pushed her hair away from her face. She was burning up with a fever. I took a cool cloth and pressed it to her forehead, her cheeks, her neck.

"Mareke," I said her name quietly. "I am so sorry," I whispered. "This was all my fault." I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks.

I surveyed her body. She was emaciated and there was no sign of the rounded stomach she had left Minas Tirith with. I had known when I saw all of the blood that there was no longer a child.

"My foolishness has cost you much, but please do not leave me," I said as I watched her chest rise and fall with her shallow breathing.

"You cannot leave me. You cannot leave your sons. They need you more than anything. As do I."

I knelt long into the night murmuring to her, reapplying salves and pressing the rag to her forehead.

Healers came in to check on her periodically, though they recognized that I knew what I was doing too. A young woman came in and I looked at her with desperation in my eyes. "Tell me, please, was she...was…" I could not choke out the question I had to ask. "Was she violated?"

The woman frowned and shook her head. There was one small consolation at least, though I knew the injuries, infection, fever, and mental distress would be hard to overcome for my wife, I was glad she had not suffered that worst of crimes against women.

The sun rose and fell on her dark face and hair. "Mareke," I murmured her name for the thousandth time. "You must wake up. I cannot face this life without you. I love you."

I choked on the last sentence, realizing it was the first time I had ever said those words to her and she likely could not hear them. The realization that I did in fact love her had been sneaking up on me in Minas Tirith before she left, but in that moment it nearly ran me over as I clung desperately to her hand.

ooooOoooo

Mareke woke a day later and looked around her frantically. I quickly sat on the edge of the bed and took her hands in mine, kissing the palms and pressing them against my face, relief spreading over me.

"I did not think you were real when I saw you," she said, her voice hoarse from unuse.

"I am real," I promised. "And I am here."

Tears leaked from her eyes and I swiped them away with my thumbs. "Oh Mareke, I am so sorry I let this happen to you."

She shook her head. "It was my folly. I should have known."

We were both quiet. I did not urge her to speak. If she wanted to, she could do so when she was ready. I would never force her to relive what she had gone through.

"You kept Adnan safe," I said. "You were incredibly brave."

Late in the night, Baran had come to see me as he had captured one of Na'man's men and told me all of the information he had gotten from the cretin. Na'man had wanted Mareke to send for her son and she refused over and over though she was being tortured. The strength of my wife astounded me in how far she would go to keep him safe.

"How are they?" she asked.

I sighed. "They miss you terribly. I was a very poor substitute for their mother." I began to tell her of Shuk's antics while she had been away and there was a longing smile on her face.

"I want to see them," she whispered.

I nodded. "I know you do and we will go back to Minas Tirith as soon as you are up for it. But for now we must build your strength for that journey."

In the following days, we said nothing about her brother or the current situation in child that we had lost was not mentioned.

We focused on healing. Mareke ate what she could and tried to walk around the rooms and then the gardens, leaning heavily against my side. Slowly her color came back and her cuts and bruises healed, but I could see the shadow that loomed in her mind. Something like that would never fully go away, but I intended to never let her out of my sight again, to be there for her every step of the healing process, no matter how long it took.

* * *

There you go! Let me know your thoughts if you're still out there reading. If not, I understand because I am terrible and take so long. Per usual, guys I would love to hear any fluffy ideas you have. We're going to need them after all this couple has been through of late. I'd like to write about this family for a long time since I'm not coming up with any new fic ideas. Let me know anything you'd like to see with this family!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	37. Chapter 37

Hi everyone! Here is me working on that promise to update more frequently! This one is a bit longer than the last to make up for its brevity. I'd like to give a shout out to **spicyrash** for the inspiration that can be found at the end of this chapter and what will be the next chapter. Thank you! I truly to appreciate it when readers can drop some of their Tolkien wisdom on me in order to make the story better. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven (Mareke)

My body healed after a few weeks under Aragorn's care in the palace. I wanted desperately to return to Minas Tirith to see Adnan and Arathorn, but I needed those few weeks to regain my strength for the long journey to Gondor.

Aragorn was at my side constantly during that time. I did not remember a time in our relationship when we had had so much time together. I was grateful that he did not ask questions that did not pertain to my physical health. He did not urge me to speak of what had happened or the subsequent feelings and emotions. It was a rather quiet time.

After the first week, I was permitted to leave the healing wing and sleep, or try to, in my old rooms.

In the mornings, unlike in Minas Tirith, we had no pressing matters to attend to and so we laid in bed, both awake, but not saying a word. I would rest my head on Aragorn's firm chest as sunlight poured in and he ran his fingers through my curls. Often, I woke with a racing heart, unsure of where I was, but cool silk sheets and his steady heartbeat calmed me.

"If you are feeling up to it we can leave at the end of this week," Aragorn said quietly one morning as I laid, still dozing beside him.

I nodded. "I am more than ready," I whispered. "I miss the boys so much."

Aragorn chuckled lowly, chest rumbling against my cheek. "I cannot tell you how much they have missed you, Mareke." His fingertips traced lazy circles on my back. "They will demand much of you upon your return so we must make absolutely certain you are up to it."

Propping my chin on his chest, I looked into his gray eyes. "I am up to the challenge," I said with a small smile.

Aragorn traced my lips and cheeks with his thumb. His gaze was tender and I thought it looked as though his eyes had misted over. "I know you are." His voice took on a strange tone, so soft I could barely hear it with a force of emotion behind it.

Abruptly, he scooted away from me and stood so I was staring at his back. The hand that wore the bracelet with our house sigils ran through his hair.

"I have a few matters to attend to before we are able to depart," he said, disappearing into the restroom and closing the door behind him.

Puzzled, I stood as well to dress for the day.

Aragorn brushed past me on his way out the door, pressing a brusque kiss to my cheek.

I stared after him for a moment before I too left our rooms.

Without my sons, the days seemed to stretch on endlessly and so I set out to spend it as I had in the days before, walking around the palace of my childhood, trying to pull good memories of the place.

As I turned a corner, ambling aimlessly through the palace, I nearly ran right into my mother.

"Just who I was looking for," she said. "Care to walk in the gardens?"

I nodded and we made our way into the sun soaked gardens. For a very long while, we were silent.

My parents had been nearby throughout my time of healing. Aragorn and I shared meals with them, but I had not been alone with either of them. I had had a feeling that they had both been avoiding the situation I found myself in with my mother.

Eventually, she sighed as she looped her arm through mine.

"Your father and I have been at a loss as to how to approach you, Mareke." She fell silent and then stopped us, turning me to face her. "What do we say to our daughter who was so hurt by our son?"

Tears welled in her eyes and she bowed her head. With a deep breath she drug her eyes to meet mine. "We have failed you over and over again."

I could only shake my head, feeling tears prick my own eyes. "This had nothing to do with you or father," I murmured. I knew I could not say anything about Na'man to her. As a mother myself I knew that no matter my sons did, though I could fathom no such terrible acts coming from them, that I would always love them and see the absolute best in them.

Without a word my mother pulled me into her warm embrace. Aragorn had held me for long hours during those weeks, but I realized I had been yearning for my mother. I pressed my face against the soft skin of her neck and shoulders, the sandalwood perfume I had known my whole life enveloping me.

My mother made no excuses for my brother, but she did not ask me to forgive him either. I knew that she went to his bedside, but I did not ask how his recovery went.

In those weeks, I did not allow myself to think of Na'man or what had happened. I only thought of returning to my sons.

After that first walk, my mother and I spent long hours together in the few days I had left in Harad. We talked of nothing substantial. She asked many questions about the boys and what they had been doing before I left Gondor. It made me miss them even more.

On the last day, I sought Aragorn out when my mother left me after another walk. He was not in our rooms and so I headed for my father's study.

I froze as I went to push the door open, hearing Aragorn's hard voice. I had not heard it often in our years of marriage.

"I want him dead, Hashad, the fact that he is your son is irrelevant to me," Aragorn said icily.

"I cannot do that, Aragorn. You must understand." My father sighed. "We did away with my advisor."

I cringed, thinking of the public stoning that I had refused to attend days earlier.

"And that is well and good, but that does not remedy what was done."

"Nothing will remedy what was done, Aragorn. Nothing can reverse what happened."

Aragorn continued on as if he had not heard my father. "If you do not punish him for harming a Princess of Harad and your daughter then I will take him into my custody for acting against the Queen of Gondor and Arnor." There was a pause. "My wife. The mother of my sons," he said, his voice going weak. "There was to be another child before she came here."

My heart surged and I desperately wanted to go to him and cradle him against my chest as I did with the boys when they were upset. It was the first I had heard him say regarding the child I no longer carried. He had been protecting me from my own emotions as well as his.

"Nothing I do now will bring that child back, Aragorn, though I desperately wish I could. I cannot imagine the heartache this has caused you both."

They were silent once more.

"You are the father to sons as well. And until you are faced with something like this, though I hope you never are, it is easy to imagine that you would treat them like anyone else, but that is impossible. Na'man shares my blood, Aragorn."

"I cannot let her come back here. I cannot let the boys visit you here while this threat still lingers." The hardness came back into Aragorn's voice

"I know that," my father replied. "Take Mareke back to her sons."

I was still hovering near the door when I heard a chair scrape backwards. I tried to hurry away, but I did not make it around the corner in time.

"That has been a bad habit of yours since I met you," came Aragorn's soft voice as his fingers intertwined with mine, pulling me so that I was no longer hurrying away, but looking up at him, cheeks flushed.

I did not know what to say him. He did not seem displeased or angry with me.

"I am not being unjust in what I ask of him," Aragorn said quietly.

"He is their son," I replied.

"And you are my wife. I do not care whose relative he is."

I reached up and stroked his stubbled cheek. He leaned his face into my hand. "Let us just go home," I whispered. "I want to see my sons."

Aragorn stared down at me, seemingly deciding if he would press the issue anymore. Finally, he spoke gently, "First thing in the morning." He bent and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. It was the first time he had done so since I had been found.

I had flashes of those other men and their mouths and pulled away quickly, looking away from my husband.

Aragorn gave my hand a gentle squeeze, but said nothing about my reaction. "Let us see how the packing goes."

ooooOoooo

In the morning, we saw my parents and they hugged me tightly, though Aragorn stood back and only grasped my father's arm briefly, nodding at my mother without a word before going to his horse.

When I turned to go to my own, I saw Baran standing in the corner of the stables. I had not seen him since I had returned to the city. I went to him and took his hands.

"You saved my life," I whispered so only he could hear. I was careful with what I said, bearing in mind our history. "I cannot thank you enough." I squeezed his hands, not giving him time to reply, and went to Aragorn, however Oyna was pulling a mounted mare from a stall with a pack on her shoulder.

Going to her, I immediately began to shake my head. After the incident, Oyna had gone home to her own people just outside of the city when she was deemed well enough to travel that small distance. I had not heard from her since.

"I have to go with you," she said, taking my hands. "I have been with you since we were children."

"You must stay here," I replied, trying to be firm.

"I belong wherever you are," she said adamantly.

Tears came to my eyes at thinking of what that mentality had cost her. "I am releasing you from my service." I willed my voice not to break.

"I have not asked to be released," she argued. Her eyes welled.

She had been my companion since we were children, she was a few years older than I. She was the closest thing to a sister I had. I did not want to part with her. She was the only person from home who had gone to Gondor with me. But I could not watch her suffer again. Despite the trauma having taken place in Harad, I knew she would be alright if she returned to her family.

"I will miss you," I said quietly. "But I cannot take you back with me. Find peace here." I hugged her tightly to me. "Thank you for everything. I can never tell you how much you have meant to me and what a comfort you have been through the years."

"Mareke please," she said and I felt her tears fall on my neck.

Finally, I pulled her away and held her at arm's length. Without another word I released her. I mounted my horse next to Aragorn.

"Go," I said firmly, so only he could hear.

ooooOoooo

It felt as though the ride back to Gondor took forever and it did. I did not realize how weakened I would feel during our travels. I had felt fine while in Harad after Aragorn arrived, but the long days in the sun took what little energy I realized I actually had.

After over two weeks we finally rode back into the White City and my heart was beating hard to see my sons.

We rode into the stables and I quickly slipped from my horse.

Aragorn snatched my hand as I began to hurry away. "Mareke, do you need to rest before you take them on?" he asked gently.

"Do not be ridiculous," I shook my head and went hurrying up the levels of the city.

Before I even got to the seventh level I heard Adnan.

"Mama! Mama!" He came tearing down the steps toward me and leapt into my arms. He had gotten much bigger and I had grown much weaker in our time apart.

Luckily, Aragorn had hurried behind me and I felt his hands on my waist and my back collided with his chest as I took one step backwards, but my husband braced all three of us. Adnan had wrapped his arms and legs around me tightly.

I did not care that we had almost tumbled down the steps. I breathed in his scent of little boy sweat, horse, and whatever berry dessert he had eaten for lunch. It took everything I had within me to not burst into tears, though some still fell onto his red tunic.

"I missed you so much," I breathed, clinging to him nearly as hard as he was clinging to me.

After a long few moments, Aragorn spoke gently, "Adnan, your mother is tired. We should find your brother and then go to our rooms," he suggested.

Adnan slipped from my grip, but Aragorn kept a soft hand on my lower back, gently guiding me up the last flight of stairs.

As we mounted them and arrived on our level, Legolas was standing there with Arathorn on his hip, Gimli next to him.

Aragorn had dispatched his friends to go to Gondor ahead of us. He feared that our children had been too long without anyone familiar besides Lady Belethiel and so they had gone.

Arathorn was straining in Legolas' arms for me and I took him gratefully onto my hip. With my free arm, I hugged Legolas tightly, shocking him with my physical affection. "Hannon le," I whispered, having picked up some of his language in the books he had me read.

I turned back to Arathorn and stared down into his face, brushing his plump cheeks with my fingers.

"This one was an utter terror without you," Aragorn whispered in my ear.

I gave a watery laugh. In my arms, he was angelic, smiling up at me, resting his head on my shoulder, twining his fingers in my black hair.

"Surely not."

Adnan latched onto my free hand and we all went to our chambers together.

As soon as we were in the privacy of our rooms, Adnan began chattering about all that I had missed, including his seventh birthday.

"I am so sorry I missed it," I said quietly. Aragorn laid a gentle hand on my shoulder and Duma pressed his weight against my legs, both comforting.

"It is alright," he replied with a shrug. "You had to make sure Jidd was better."

A lump caught in my throat as I was faced with the physicality of what I had very nearly lost. I clung to the weight of Arathorn in my arms and looked down at my ever exuberant eldest.

Emotions threatened to overwhelm me as the sun sank and we shared a brief dinner with our sons.

"Time for bed," Aragorn said, standing when everyone was through eating.

Adnan began to protest, as did Arathorn when he was lifted from my arms.

"Your mother and I have travelled a great distance and are quite tired. I promise we will spend so much time together in the coming days."

Adnan peered around Aragorn at me. I nodded reassuringly and with a sigh he went off to his bedroom.

The thought of never seeing my sons again paralyzed me in my seat. I could not move but to press a hand to my mouth as I gasped for air. I was grateful for my husband's quiet intuition and for taking the boys to bed because I could not have maintained control over myself for much longer.

If I had died in that shack, as was the intention, I would have missed every birthday of Adnan's from then on. I would have missed the first time Arathorn went to a lesson, sat a horse, wielded a toy blade and everything. I would have missed weddings, coronations, grandchildren.

I could barely breath thinking of the expanse of their lives that would stretch before them and all that I would not witness.

"Come," Aragorn said softly, extending his hand out to me. I had not heard him enter from the nursery so lost was I in my own thoughts.

I placed my dark hand in his calloused one, allowing him to pull me to my feet and lead us into our bedroom.

Before the door had even clicked behind us, I had wrapped my arms around his middle and buried my face in his chest. Body wracking sobs took over. I was gulping for air as hot tears soaked Aragorn's tunic.

He did not shush me or try to make me stop crying. Instead, he held me against his chest letting my fears and emotions take over.

After a long while of that, he gently pried me from him and guided me so I was sitting on the edge of our bed.

Aragorn knelt before me and reached up to brush my tears away with his thumbs.

"Talk to me, Mareke."

It was the first time he had urged me to speak since he had found me.

"The whole time I was trapped in the jungle I never thought of not seeing our sons again. I thought only of surviving in order to make sure I got back to them," I began. "But when I saw them today...I do not know. I began to think of all that I would have missed; what would have happened had I not returned. If you had not come and I would have died, Adnan would have been taken back to Harad and right to my brother."

Aragorn nodded slowly. "You need think of that no more, Mareke." He took a deep breath. "Because of your strength and bravery Adnan is safe here and he will remain so for a very long time." Once more emotion seemed to flow over Aragorn and he looked away from me. He took my hands and bowed his head over them. "And you will see everything our sons ever do. I promise you that."

Aragorn kissed both of my palms before standing and preparing for sleep. I laid down and pulled the blankets to my chin. It was summer in Minas Tirith, but I was freezing.

The next morning, I woke to the faint sound of Arathorn crying out for me from his crib. I was surprised to see that Aragorn was still lying next to me.

He gave me a drowsy smile. "You have no idea how happy he will be to see you this morning. I am not sure what he would do if I went to him one more morning."

I stood from our bed and pulled my silk robe around me, padding through our rooms to the nursery.

Arathorn was standing in his crib, gripping the wooden railing. He had been chanting "Mama" over and over again. He broke into a gummy grin when I pushed the door open.

I lifted him into my arms and inhaled the scent of his sleep that I loved so much. Tears pricked my eyes as gratitude flowed through me and I held Adnan tightly against me. He snuggled against me and I stroked his curly hair.

I heard Aragorn enter the room and he pulled me gently back against his chest. One of his hands stroked Arathorn's plump cheek and our son looked between his father and I before he smiled at Aragorn.

My husband gave a sigh of relief. "See? Everything just feels and works better when you are here."

I turned in his arms and wrapped an arm around his neck, allowing him to hold the three of us together.

"I would not be here without you," I murmured. I gathered my courage and pulled him down so I could press my lips to his chastely.

Just as I began to feel the panic creep up my spine, Arathorn began to fuss.

"Our son is hungry," Aragorn said quietly. I could see the concern in his gray eyes as he looked down at me.

We made our way into the dining room where breakfast was already laid out. Aragorn sat across from me and I settled Arathorn in my lap, spooning porridge into a bowl for him that I then spooned into his mouth. He ate happily.

Adnan joined us, dressed for his day of lessons.

"Mama!" he exclaimed, wrapping his little arms tightly around my neck and pressing a kiss to my cheek. "I am so glad you are home."

"As am I," I agreed. "Though I am sure Aragorn managed just fine while I was away."

Adnan shrugged. "He did his best," he said with his childlike honestly.

Aragorn chuckled. "That is very true, but clearly it was not sufficient."

"They both seem to be alright," I consoled him.

Arathorn finished his porridge and was content to recline against me, watching his brother inhale two plates of food.

"I have to go with Gimli now. Will you be here when I get back?" Adnan asked.

"Of course I will," I promised. My heart broke a little to think how my long absence had effected my eldest.

He smiled at me, pressed another kiss to my cheek and scurried out of the room.

"Are you not hungry, Mareke?" Aragorn asked, raising his eyebrows at the plate before me that I had not bothered to fill. I shook my head and he let the question lie, watching Arathorn gum some soft fruit.

"Are you not needed somewhere?" I asked.

"Not today," he replied.

Later, I learned that Faramir and Eowyn had come from Ithilien to handle matters in Aragorn's absence.

We were allowed to put off returning to our normal routines that first day back because of the Steward and his wife.

That afternoon they came into our sitting room while Aragorn and I watched Arathorn play with wooden figurines on the floor, Duma curled around him where he sat.

Aragorn and I stood to greet them, Faramir stepping in front of his wife. "We are glad you are back in Minas Tirith, Your Majesty," he said, taking my hand and kissing it softly.

"Oh Mareke," Eowyn murmured as she came around Faramir to wrap me in her arms.

As she did so, I saw the barely there swelling of her stomach and I could not hug her back.

My mouth went dry as I felt the small bump press against my own flat abdomen.

After a moment, Eowyn pulled away and I could not look at her or the life she carried.

Arathorn toddled over and tugged on my skirt so I knelt and pretended to busy myself with him while the others spoke briefly above me. They seemed to notice my barely disguised distress and shortly after they arrived, Eowyn and Faramir left.

Disentangling myself from my son, I stood, not able to look at Aragorn either.

"Mareke," he said my name gently, reaching out for me, but I shook my head and dodged his touch.

"I need to take a walk. I will be back shortly." I did not say another word as I swept into the gardens, trying to breathe the fresh air, but I was finding my chest restricted.

I made it to the fountain blindly and I stood there trying to hear the falling water over the blood rushing in my own ears.

My hands went to my stomach and pressed against it. Instead of the roundness that should have been there, my hip bones dug into my palms.

Realizing that I had been carrying Aragorn's second child and his happy reaction to the news had been incredible. The prospect of having a good healer and a safe delivery with him by my side had been something I had very much been looking forward to.

I took a deep, shuddering breath and ran my hands through my loose curls.

I had been out there much longer than I thought for when I returned, Aragorn was holding our son in his arms and he was fast asleep.

Bending over, I lifted Arathorn into my arms to take him to the nursery. I felt Aragorn looking at me searchingly.

"I do not want to talk about it."

ooooOoooo

A week passed and I barely left our rooms. I was not ready to return to my duties and Aragorn only tended to a few of his as he requested that Faramir and Eowyn remain in Minas Tirith for a while longer.

Eowyn did not come to visit me. I had written to her months earlier sharing our good news, but it was obvious that I had lost our child. Seeing my friend expecting a child had been unpleasantly surprising and selfishly devastating.

Those few days were spent mostly with Arathorn and Adnan and Aragorn when they were not at lessons or meetings.

One night after both boys had been put to bed, I sat at my vanity running my fingers through my hair and staring at myself in the burnished mirror.

Aragorn had gone to his study to look over a few urgent documents. He tried not to leave me alone with both boys and so he went when they were soundly asleep.

When he returned, it was late and I was sitting in bed, reading, or attempting to read, a tale by a famous Gondoran author.

I glanced up when Aragorn entered, puzzled to see him carrying a tray with a jug of wine with meat, bread, cheese, and fruit.

"You had dinner earlier," I said.

"But you did not," he said gently, perching himself on my side of the bed and setting the tray on my legs. "I have not seen you take more than a few bites of any meal since…," he trailed off.

I turned my gaze back to my book. "Everything tastes like gruel," I heard myself whisper.

Aragorn was silent, but he rested a hand on my knee and I could feel the heat through the blanket. "Just have a little bit of wine to start." He poured a goblet and handed it to me.

I put the goblet to my lips, drinking more deeply than I intended. I had avoided the stuff since my rescue, fearing that I might find too much comfort in its ability to numb the mind. Under Aragorn's supervision, though I allowed myself to indulge.

"You did not fight so hard to stay alive, to see your sons again just to waste away in front of them, Mareke." There was an underlying firmness to his voice and he tapped a finger on the tray.

I put a small piece of bread on my tongue, chewing slowly. Knowing it was the same food I had been eating for years in Gondor and not the slop I had been given in Harad did not stop me from gagging and wanting to spit it out.

Aragorn did not take his eyes off of me and so I swallowed and reached for an apple slice. "You will feel better after this," he promised gently.

I nodded, knowing he was right and continued to eat slowly and sip on the wine.

"I saw Eowyn today," my husband said after a few moments of watching me. "She very much wants to come to you, but she is afraid to upset you again."

He reached over the tray and brushed away a tear that I had not even felt falling.

"I know it is not fair, Mareke," he murmured, placing the half gone tray on the bedside table and moving so he could hold me in his arms. "I do not like to see it either," he admitted quietly. "It pains me to see her as well, especially when that joy should have been ours. We should have been welcoming a child in a matter of months."

"I am so sorry," I said, looking up at him.

"No, no. This is not your fault. None of this was your fault. Perhaps we both should have known better, but the loss of our child does not fall at your feet." He gazed down at me and put a hand to my cheek, stroking my face with his thumb.

"I wanted that baby so badly," I replied through my tears, resting my head on his shoulder. "We were so happy then and it was going to be so different than the first time."

"I know, Mareke. I know."

I barely felt the kiss he pressed to my temple as I was lost in my own thoughts. We had gone for over a month without saying anything about our loss and something ever so small lifted from my shoulders after even that short conversation.

"We will be happy again. I will do whatever you wish to ensure that you are happy again."

"Just hold me."

ooooOoooo

I gave myself three more days and then I sent for Eowyn. She and Elboron met Arathorn, Duma, and I in the gardens as I did not want to face her just sitting on a sofa.

"You look well, Mareke," she said softly as she came up next to me and joined us on our walk. I kept my gaze focused on Arathorn toddling in front of us, trying to catch Elboron.

"Your boys are happy you are home," she continued when I said nothing. "I can hardly get Adnan to focus on the riding lessons I am giving him."

I smiled at that.

"It is not good at all for my self-worth."

"I am sure he is thrilled to be having lessons from one of the Rohirrim."

"For a while. And then he wants to return to you."

Ahead of us, Arathorn caught his toe on a crack in the path and went crashing to his knees. Duma licked his plump cheek as the boy struggled back to his feet, bottom lip protruding and eyes welling. He hurried to me and crashed into my legs, whimpering to be picked up.

"You are alright," I said, putting both hands on his head. I knelt down and looked at his knees but they were only scratched.

When he determined he was fine he set back off down the path.

In true Eowyn fashion, she did away with the insignificant small talk when I straightened back up.

"This must be so hard on all of you," she said as we walked on. "And here I am making things even more difficult."

"Of course you are not," I said automatically. "If you were not here I would not have had so much time with my family duty free."

"Yes, but…" she trailed off.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her press her hands to her slightly swollen stomach and then just as quickly put them behind her back.

"Eowyn," I took a deep breath and turned to face her. "This is hard for me. Of course it is, but life cannot stop because I am struggling. And what kind of friend am I if I do not want to see you happy?"

Eowyn shook her head. "That is not who you are, but everything is different after all that you have been through. I think I would feel the same way if our roles were reversed. You deserve all the happiness in this world and I am sorry if seeing me causes any extra distress during this trying time."

"You and Faramir deserve another," I said, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. "Elboron deserves a sibling."

"As did your family, Mareke." Her brow furrowed in concern. "You cannot think that you did something to deserve what happened to you."

"I was so stupid. I cannot believe what I fell for and subsequently put my family through." I shook my head.

"No. You are loyal to your family both here and in Harad and someone played on that loyalty. It does not make you foolish. Do not think otherwise for a second."

I could not look at her, but felt the tears coming again. They were so frequent since my return.

"Do not ever feel bad for who you are, Mareke," she said firmly. "Your sons are lucky to have you, Aragorn is lucky to have you. You are a true friend and one of the purest people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. You cannot dwell on this and put yourself down, Mareke. Your boys need you to be whole again. All three of them."

I gave her a weak smile and a nod before we continued on with our walk.

ooooOoooo

Another couple of weeks and things went somewhat back to normal. I was juggling my duties, visiting the orphanage every few days, and spending time with my sons and Aragorn. I felt a bit better, but it was still hard to eat and sleep. I found myself awake in the middle of the night checking on both of them to make sure they were still safe and sleeping.

"Do you think perhaps a change of scenery would do us all some good?" Aragorn asked one evening when Adnan and Arathorn had gone back to the nursery to play after dinner.

I raised an eyebrow. "A change of scenery?"

"It has been in progress for a while now and I had hoped to go there next summer, but perhaps we can spend the rest of this summer and early fall there. I have been working to restore Annuminas and turn it into a summer retreat for our family."

"In Arnor?" I asked.

He nodded. "It is nestled within the Hills of Evendim and next to Lake Nenuial. We could breathe different air. Go somewhere completely new for a few months." He was looking at me intently. "I have not been there since just after my coronation and men have been working to restore a dwelling place for us. We could go without the court for a while. Invite them later. Have some peace and quiet."

"I would like that," I agreed slowly.

"The boys would love it. We can take them onto the lake in a boat, walk through the hills, settle into a new city for a while. It has a slower pace there."

I nodded. Aragorn rose and came around the table to me. He pulled me to my feet. We had not touched much since our return. Everytime I felt as though he was holding me too tightly and if I closed my eyes to kiss him, I felt panicked and thought I was back in the shack with the brutish men of my brother's.

"I have missed you, Mareke," he murmured into my dark curls.

I knew it had been long since I had offered him any sort of intimacy. I allowed my husband to kiss me, his beard scratching against my cheeks and chin. His hands travelled down my sides and rested lightly on my hips, there was no threat there. However, the same panic rose up again and I had to pull away.  
"I am so sorry, Aragorn, I just cannot."

I pulled out of his arms and headed for our bedroom, leaving my husband standing alone behind me.

* * *

There you have it! I'd love to know what you think and of course what you'd like to see happen while they are in Annuminas (or at any other point during the story). All of your reviews made me write so much faster last time and I am so grateful for each and every one of you. Please let me know what you think about this update!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	38. Chapter 38

You are probably all in disbelief that it didn't take me six months to update. Not much to say on this one. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight (Aragorn)

The journey to Annuminas was long and tiresome for all involved.

Arathorn had never travelled outside of Minas Tirith and the new routine made him want his mother even more than usual. I could see how it wore on her when he insisted on riding with her and hanging on her as soon as we stopped for the night. She did not complain though. She merely gave him the extra attention he so needed.

Adnan was thrilled to be on the journey. Fahall had been deemed ready to carry Adnan such a long way and the boy carried himself like a young man all the way to our new summer home.

We arrived to Annuminas after midday after more than a week of travelling. The King's residence was similar to our home in Minas Tirith, but much, much smaller.

The part of the building that jutted out could only be accessed from Mareke and I's bedroom.

Many of the city's residents came out to greet us, but even as I waved, I kept an eye on my wife who seemed too weary to appreciate the warm welcome we were receiving. Arathorn bounced in the saddle in front of her, oblivious to her exhaustion.

As we made our way into our temporary home, I politely declined a tour of the place, but made sure it was known that my family and I would enjoy nothing more when we were all better rested.

We finally reached our chambers and I looked at Mareke sheepishly.

"It would seem I gave very little instruction by way of decor. Perhaps that might be a project you would enjoy?"

She gave a nod and a smile that did not reach her eyes.

Shuk was on her hip, wide eyes taking in his new surroundings. Mareke seemed dead on her feet.

I took our son from her and set him on his feet.

"Adnan, occupy your brother for a moment."

Adnan took Shuk's small hand before he could follow Mareke and I into our bedroom, though we could hear him fussing behind us as I closed the door.

"What is the matter?" Mareke asked, looking up at me.

"Nothing," I replied, taking her in my arms and kissing her forehead. "I just want you to rest. You are exhausted and I do not blame you."

"The boys-"

"Will survive for a few hours without you," I cut her off, moving her toward the bed.

I undressed her like a child, letting her know I had no further intentions than her comfort.

She had let me hold her for longer and longer before we left Minas Tirith. I was permitted to kiss her with some regularity and sensuality, but it ended there. Every time.

I pulled the covers back on the new bed and sat on the edge as Mareke settled and got comfortable.

"Are you sure?" she asked drowsily.

"I am positive," I assure her, stroking her hair.

"Just an hour or two," she whispered.

I continued to stroke her dark curls for a moment longer after she fell asleep.

There were dark circles under her eyes and her collarbone still protruded. I made sure she ate, but she only humored me to a certain extent. Often she did not sleep well and so I was happy to let her have a few hours to herself.

I leaned over her and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. With a sigh, I stood and gathered myself before going back to the boys. It took a moment as I looked back at my wife, already in a deep sleep. I wanted to lay down next to her and pull her against me, but I had other obligations.

"Mama!" Shuk demanded as soon as I stepped out of the bedroom. He tried to get around my legs, but I lifted him onto my hip.

"Mama needs a nap." I stroked his curls as I had his mother's to comfort her. "We should explore our new home," I suggested.

Adnan rose from where he had been sitting on the rug.

"Is she okay?" he asked quietly.

Our eldest had been intuitive since I had met him and he had been well aware that his mother was not the same as before she had gone to Harad and he could tell that something bad had likely happened, causing the negative shift in Mareke.

"Just tired from the journey," I assured him, setting Shuk on his feet so he could toddle in front of us.

I looked down at Adnan and was grateful that Mareke had persuaded me to keep our third child a secret for as long as we did. I could not fathom having to tell my sons that there would no sibling for them, excited or not. I was not sure I could have gotten through such a discussion.

My mind flashed to finding Mareke in the jungle shack and the blood that had been caked and crusted on the skirt of her dress.

I shook my head and tried to focus on Adnan and Shuk chasing one another down the corridor.

"Are we going to live here forever?" Adnan turned and asked me.

I shook my head. "Only in the summers when it is hot in Minas Tirith."

"It is really never too hot in Minas Tirith," Adnan replied.

"Perhaps not to you, but I do not have the desert in my blood like the three of you."

Adnan laughed.

As we continued to explore, the sun dropped in the sky.

"Tomorrow, when everyone is well rested, we can explore outside." I steered the boys back towards our private rooms, sending for dinner. "We can take a boat out on the lake."

While the meal was prepared, I sat on the bathroom floor and bathed Shuk and oversaw Adnan cleaning himself after our long travels.

Surprisingly, Shuk allowed me to cuddle him after his bath. His warm skin was soft and smelled so clean. I had never experienced a scent so delicious before Shuk had been born.

He sat on my lap and ate lazily what I spoon fed him. After a few bites, he did not take the porridge I offered him. I craned my neck to find that he had fallen asleep against my chest.

"Come Adnan," I bid as I carefully adjusted Shuk so I could put him to bed. He stayed asleep, head on my shoulder. Adnan went to his own room as I entered the nursery. Gently, I deposited Shuk in the crib and brushed his hair from his forehead. I tucked Adnan in quickly, promising that we would take a boat onto the lake the following day.

I checked on Mareke, who was still sound asleep, not having moved an inch from where I had left her. I had not seen her sleep so soundly since before she had gone to Harad.

The bath I sank into felt incredible. I had given up on my habit of taking ice cold baths. Mareke had often charged me with taking Shuk into the tub with me when he was an infant to save her time and those needed to be warm. Even though he no longer tolerated such a thing, I could not make myself go back to my frigid cleaning ritual.

Travelling to Harad and back and then to Annuminas had been hard on my body and the warm water relaxed my muscles to the point where I was dozing off in the bathtub.

When I came to, the water was cool and the windows dark. I dried off and entered the bedroom once more, carefully settling myself next to Mareke. She did not stir and I fell quickly to sleep.

Hours later, I sat up straight, a cold sweat coating my body, heart racing.

Standing from the bed, I retrieved the pipe and pipeweed I had requested be stocked in our summer retreat.

I stepped out onto the private balcony over the lake and settled into a wooden chair, breathing hard.

On my first few tries, my hands were shaking so badly that I could not light my pipe.

I leaned forward and put my head in my hands, trying desperately to steady myself.

I had had nightmares my entire life. I was a child who grew up without parents. I had seen gruesome acts most of my life, but none of those had haunted me like the dreams I had been having since returning from Harad.

In the same dream I had over and over again, I did not get to Harad soon enough. I rushed to Mareke's limp body in that shack and in my dreams she was not breathing, she had no pulse and I sobbed over her, crushing her body against me.

In the dream, I saw our lost child next to her; impossibly small. Mareke was cold, but her dark eyes were open, staring up at me, long extinguished was any hope that anyone would find her.

I stood abruptly and went to the doorway so that I could see my wife, assuring myself that she was alive and safe.

Mareke brightened around her sons, but when they were not present it seemed as though the nightmare continued for her. My nightmare continued in not being able to help her, to fix her, to make her happy once more.

I returned to the chair outside and managed to light the pipe, inhaling deeply the pipeweed. I hoped that Annuminas might help Mareke at least somewhat.

Hours passed and I stayed outside, not wanting to go back to bed and risk falling asleep again.

"That smells good," Mareke's drowsy voice came from the doorway.

"We are much closer to the Shire. I thought I would indulge whilst here."

"You are the King. You may indulge whenever you like." Her hand rested on my shoulder lightly.

I took her dark hand and kissed her palm before pulling her to sit on my lap.

"What are you doing out here so late? Or early, I suppose." Mareke rested her head on my shoulder.

"I could not sleep," I murmured. "But I am glad you slept so well for so long." I pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"So much for one or two hours. Thank you for taking care of the boys."

"Shuk was too exhausted to put up too much of a fuss," I laughed softly. "It actually felt as though he liked me."

I felt Mareke smile against my neck. "He loves you."

"Only when you are not around and only grudgingly then."

We sat in silence for awhile. I held her tightly against me, closing my eyes at the peaceful feeling her warmth brought to me.

The horizon turned pink as we sat outside.

"I like this place already," she whispered as the sun slowly made its way above the lake.

Shifting so I could see her face, bronze skin gleaming in the early morning rays, I kissed her lips gently.

"When Legolas and Gimli arrive, I would very much like to spend some time together just the two of us."

It had always been my plan to do just that, but we had left Lady Belethiel behind so she might spend time with her own family. Legolas and Gimli stayed behind to help Faramir for a while so that we might have some time just the four of us.

She looked away. "I want to be better. I want to enjoy this time with you and our sons."

"Would that it were that easy. But we will make happy memories here to replace the old, unhappy ones."

"What if these feelings never go away?"

"They may never completely go away. Something momentous like what happened to you will be difficult to overcome. We already know that."

"I am so frightened," she whispered.

"Of what?" I asked, as though I had not woken that night terrified myself. We could not both be scared. "I am here with you no matter what. As are our friends and especially your sons, Mareke."

"They all want to see me better."

"Of course they do. If that becomes too much pressure, remember that I want nothing from you. You can find a refuge with me. If I can win an occasional smile from you and have you on my lap then I am happy."

Mareke smiled softly, but genuinely, at me.

I put my forehead to hers. "I have both of things right now. I want nothing more."

"Can we take a boat out yet?" Adnan yelled as he came crashing out onto our balcony.

We both jumped and Mareke clung to me. I rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"After breakfast," I replied. "Go get dressed."

"I can tend to them today," Mareke said, rising from my lap. "You should sleep. We can take a boat out tomorrow."

I shook my head. "I have gone much longer without sleep before."

We made our way into the bedroom to change for the day and then went into the dining room where Adnan was making his unusual eating habits known to one of the unaccustomed servants.

"So we are going onto the lake?" Mareke asked Adnan as she sat across from him.

He nodded eagerly, but then looked at his mother thoughtfully. "If you are well rested and feeling up to it."

Mareke tried to hide the look that passed over her face. It was a small, sad smile and I imagined she hated that her seven year old had to be so considerate of his mother.

"I am very excited," she assured him.

As the food was brought out, Shuk could be heard crying from the nursery. Mareke rose once more and went to fetch him.

I was struck, when she came back, with how serene she looked with Shuk on her hip. She was rubbing his back and whispering into his messy curls to help him wake easier. Her body was relaxed and her features were soft.

I pulled them both close to me when she sat down. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," I breathed, lips grazing her ear.

She turned and met my lips in a sensual, tender kiss that I wanted to go so much further.

Adnan ignored our intimacy, but Shuk pressed as hard as he could against my chest, showing his indignance with a grunt.

Mareke laughed against my lips before I pulled away and looked down at my son.

"I know she is yours. I am sorry for overstepping."

Shuk pressed himself against his mother's chest and glared at me.

Mareke fed him his morning porridge and fruit, smiling at her son's antics the whole time.

I sent a servant ahead of us to have a boat and a captain made ready for us. I had very little experience with the craft and so I let someone else handle it for us.

The man greeted us warmly and respectfully when we got to the small dock on Lake Nenuial. Adnan leapt wildly into the sailboat and I followed him. Instead of trying to take Shuk from Mareke, I offered her a hand and put my other on her hip to guide her gently into the boat and then we sat where instructed at the bow, out of the way of the sail and with a magnificent view of the lake and the forest and hills that surrounded it.

The sail filled with the breeze and we were off sailing smoothly through the middle of the lake. I glanced up at the sail and smiled to realize we had our own boat with the sigil of the White Tree on it.

Adnan squealed in his glee and stood at the very center of the bow.

"On your bottom, please!" Mareke called, though she was smiling at her eldest. He tried to sit down, but he was too excited and returned to his position standing. I looped a couple of fingers in the belt loop on his breeches and winked at Mareke.

I could not look at the lake or the forest. I could only stare at her. After a while she closed her eyes as the breeze blew her wild curls about. The sun on her skin nearly immediately took away some of the sallowness. More and more peace was stealing upon her and I was overjoyed to see it.

Shuk, on the other hand, looked terrified. His little body had gone rigid in his mother's arms and his eyes were wide the entire time. I let out a booming laugh at the sight.

Rather quickly we made it to the opposite shore of the lake even though it was quite large.

"This is a perfect spot for swimming,Your Majesties," the boat captain informed us.

Adnan looked to his mother eagerly, hopeful.

"You heard the man," I said, taking off my shirts and boots, and jumping down from the boat, splashing into the shallow water. I reached for Adnan, but he jumped after me, similarly stripped down. I looked to Mareke who shook her head. Shuk was wiggling on her lap and she stripped him down until his brown little body was completely naked. He fussed as she tried to hand him to me.

"I am not going in. If you want to go, you have to go with your father." He seemed to understand her for he gave up the fight, wanting to be in the water with his brother who was already swimming and splashing around, more than wanting to stay with his mother.

I waded into the lake and Shuk giggled and clapped his hands in delight. Mareke sat staring down at us with a soft smile. I began to swim on my back and Shuk sat on my stomach, little hands balancing himself on my chest.

When us boys had tired ourselves out, I helped push Adnan back into the boat as he scrambled in and was wrapped in a tower handed to Mareke by the captain. I handed my wife our naked son who she wrapped in a towel as well.

"Was that so fun?" she asked him as she sat down and began to dry his hair.

I hauled myself over the side of the boat and took a towel from the captain.

Mareke paused in her movements and I felt her eyes on me. Her cheeks flushed when I caught her staring and I gave her a wink, causing her to aggressively go back to drying Shuk's hair rather roughly.

I took it as a good sign.

We sailed back to the other shore. With Adnan more subdued after swimming, I was able to sit next to Mareke and drape an arm around her shoulders.

After we had lunch back in our chambers, Adnan insisted he was not tired and played on the floor with Shuk and his blocks.

Before Mareke and I had finished our meal, I glanced behind her and found both boys soundly asleep on the rug.

"Perhaps you should rest as well as I do not think you slept at all," Mareke suggested.. She rose and went to lift Shuk from the floor.

"Leave them," I bid her. "They do not know the difference."

She turned to me, but I was already behind her, my arms snaking loosely around her waist. "Come with me." I pulled her into our bedroom, shutting the door behind us.

Mareke allowed me to kiss her and it very quickly deepened. I had lost track of how long it had been since we had lain together. I wanted that part of my life back badly, but I tried to control myself, not knowing exactly what Mareke had suffered in that jungle shack.

She raised no protest as I took her breasts in my hands and kissed down the column of her neck. My hands slid down her sides and began to bunch her dress up so I could feel her bare skin. Of its own volition, one moved along her inner thigh and I was no longer cognizant enough, as I reached for what I wanted, to feel her body go rigid in my arms.

"Aragorn." She separated herself from me. "I cannot."

I nodded and tried to even my breathing, but before I could speak, she had sunk to her knees and was untying my breeches.

"Mareke, no." I tried to pull her back to her feet, but she shook me off. "I do not need this. I do not need anything."

She did not listen to me. "I want to do something for you."

The next noise from me was a groan of sheer physical pleasure. My hands moved from her arms into her wild curls, twining and pulling. It did not take long for her sensual ministrations to reach their desired goal. My hips stuttered and I let out another deep, guttural groan.

Mareke rose to her feet gracefully and I found I could not look at her. Even though what she had offered had felt amazing, I felt dirty and guilty.

I made my way to our bed without a word.

Mareke opened our bedroom door once more and peeked into the sitting room to check on the boys. They must have been still sleeping because she closed the door softly and made her way to the bed, pulling her dress over her head as she came.

She settled next to me, but did not touch me and I did not reach out for her either.

"Did I do something wrong, Aragorn?" she whispered.

"No," I replied. "I did."

ooooOoooo

We had been in Annunimas for nearly a month. I did not try anything else physical with Mareke during that time. I still felt low for what had passed between us that first afternoon. I was not the type of man to be so base in my needs. I should never have accepted what I did from my wife. It was selfish and uncaring. From then on, I treated her only with respect and my touches were chaste.

The nightmare did not go away though, even though we were both seemingly at peace.

One night, I woke in the same cold sweat and when I looked beside me in the bed to make sure that Mareke was indeed there, she was gone.

I knew where I was and that she was likely not in bed for a very standard reason. Perhaps she had had to relieve her or get a goblet of water. Perhaps one of the boys had woken and I had not heard them, though that would have been a first.

I rose quickly and pulled a robe around myself, checking first the bathroom. When I did not find her there or on our balcony I began to panic, even though deep within myself I knew she had to be somewhere nearby.

I hurried through the dining and sitting room, not finding her in those places either. The nursery was empty except for the sleeping Shuk.

The breath I had been holding was finally released when I found her in Adnan's room. Mareke would have scared him to death if he had woken. She was standing above his bed, staring down at him, arms wrapped tightly around her own middle.

"Mareke," I whispered. She did not jump, having heard me rush into the room.

I approached her from behind and wrapped my arms around her waist, trying to loosen her grip on herself. My chin rested on her shoulder as I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb. "Mareke," I whispered again. "He is perfectly safe."

She stood without moving for a while longer before she finally freed herself from arms and left the boy's bedroom. I followed her and cracked his door.

"I have these nightmares," she said quietly once we were in the sitting room. "Nearly every night."

I nodded. She did not have to elaborate on the fate our son was faced with in those dreams.

Mareke was quiet once more. "Why are you awake?"

"I have also been having nightmares," I admitted quietly. "Though it is not Adnan's face that I see in those dreams." I pulled her down to sit next to me on a sofa. I was not sure I should speak to her of my dreams, but the words were already flowing from my mouth, desperately needing to unburden myself.

"I was not there soon enough to save you," I whispered. "I see you and our child, lifeless." I felt tears well in my eyes. "I know it is not reality that I see, but it affects me so."

Her dark eyes met mine and she was also near to crying.

"When you were being healed in Harad, I came to a realization and it has made my days only more difficult since I had it."

My wife raised a dark eyebrow as she took my hands in hers.

"I realized that I love you, Mareke. The thought of my days without you haunts me even now when you are safe next to me. The thought of our sons not having a mother and the void I, or anyone else, would be unable to fill is unbearable to me."

I had never told her that I loved her, but it surged through me then and I knew it was true.

"Who would I talk to at the beginning and end of every day? Who would I share meals with? Who would I laugh at our sons with? Who would face the court and my council with me?" I sighed. "No one could ever fill the role that you have had in my life."

I reached out and swiped away a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Aragorn," she murmured weakly.

"Because of this love, I am haunted in my sleep and I wake up a nervous, fearful wreck; afraid that I did not get to you in time. Afraid that without you, years would stretch endlessly before me and they would be void of the light only you can provide."

I looked into her dark eyes and neither of us said anything, but we instinctively reached for one another. My tears fell into her dark hair and hers fell onto my robe.

"I love you too," she said, muffled against my chest.

* * *

There you have it! Per usual, I love praise, constructive criticism, ideas, questions, and anything else you've got in mind. I do love to hear from you all. You make it such a pleasure to write this fic!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	39. Chapter 39

Hi everyone! Here is the newest update! I don't feel like it took too long to get this one up, especially considering I've started a new fic (HP if you're interested). This one will remain my priority as I've already put so much energy and time into and I want to see it to the end. Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine (Mareke)

A month passed and peace stole over the four of us. I had not had one nightmare since Aragorn and I's admission of our mutual strong feelings for each other.

We spent our days exploring the settlement, boating, swimming, and wandering through the hills and forests.

We ate dinner as a family every night. Not once did we dine publicly. Aragorn decided against inviting the court to Annunimas at all and would only send for the council during the last month of our stay when it was imperative for Faramir and Eowyn to return to Ithilien to prepare for the birth of their second child.

Until then, we were to be alone until Legolas and Gimli arrived.

There had been no further attempts at intimacy between Aragorn and I and I found myself wondering what it would take to get that part of our lives back.

I knew he felt guilty for what he had accepted from me, though we had not said a word about it after the fact.

I felt guilty for the fears I could not shake. And so we stayed away from the matter entirely.

The temperatures cooled down even more as summer faded into autumn, but that did not stop our sons from wanting to be outside.

"I think we shall stay until just after your birthday. Have one last family event with just us before we return to Minas Tirith for Yule and the New Year."

"That is a long time, Aragorn," I replied, lacing my fingers through his as we walked along our favorite forest path late one afternoon, Adnan and Arathorn running ahead of us. "We can go back whenever you need to."

Aragorn chuckled. "That is when I need to go back."

"Then I think that sounds wonderful." Truthfully, I did not know if I would be able to tear myself away from the place that had offered such peace and comfort for my family.

"We will come back every summer," Aragorn said, seemingly reading my mind.

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder, trailing behind our sons. My husband pressed a light kiss to my temple and squeezed my hand.

After a while, we turned around and headed for our temporary home on the lake for dinner.

Arathorn was running as fast as he could on his chubby, unsteady legs trying to keep up with his brother. He caught his toe on a protruding root and went sprawling face first onto the dirt path.

I rushed toward him, but Aragorn grabbed my arm and held me back. I looked up at him, puzzled and a little irritated. "Wait," he said gently.

Still wanting to pick him up myself, I watched anxiously as Adnan hauled his brother to his feet and brushed off the front of his tunic.

Arathorn looked at his hands which were scuffed and bleeding. He turned to me and his bottom lip was poking out and trembling.

His father released his hold on my arm when Arathron hurried to me, crying in earnest. I knelt down and wrapped him in my arms, soothing him with words and soft touches while he cried into my neck.

When he had calmed a bit, I took his tiny hands in mine and brushed the dirt from them before kissing each palm.

I rose and Arathorn reached up for me to carry him.

"May I?" I asked Aragorn sarcastically.

"Mareke," he sighed as I lifted our son onto my hip.

"He is not yet two," I said. "I will coddle him for a while longer yet. You have most of his life to toughen him and mold him into a warrior. Mothers have a short few years with their sons before they go into the hands of their fathers."

"Hush," Aragorn said, catching up with me as I began to walk up the path again. "I am not trying to take him from you. I may never be able to get this one to leave you for lessons." He put an arm around my waist.

I did not want to , but I smiled. "I could be so lucky."

Watching Adnan in front of us, holding Arathorn in my arms, and having Aragorn's arm around me, everything just felt right.

We sat down for dinner upon our return and Arathorn refused to sit by himself so his father fed him where sat on my lap. After only a few bites, he was fast asleep against my chest.

"I am not sure I have ever faced a greater peril, but I will put him to bed," Aragorn said, lifting Arathorn out of my arms.

I laughed quietly, knowing that if our son woke to Aragorn putting him in bed he would scream loud enough for the whole town to hear.

"Can we go on a ride soon, Mama?" Adnan asked when Aragorn and Arathorn had disappeared into the nursery.

"I am sure Aragorn would love to take you tomorrow," I told him with a gentle smile.

Adnan shook his head. "I want you to go. Just you and I."

Rarely did my son want to be with just me. Of course he had missed me in my absence, but he was of an age where Aragorn had more interesting knowledge and experience to offer.

Though riding was still not my favorite pastime, I agreed quickly.

Aragorn had not emerged from the nursery when Adnan finished eating. I imagined he was being very careful in stripping Arathorn down so as not to wake him.

"Read to me?" Adnan asked as we stood to go to his room.

"Of course, my love." I ran my fingers through his curls before I settled myself in his bed as he changed into his linen sleeping outfit.

He got under the covers next to me, handed me his favorite story, and rested his head on my shoulder.

I began to read, but could not focus on the story. Instead, I relished my son's weight against me and the sound of his steady breathing.

The times when he wanted me were few and far between and so I was intent on soaking up every moment.

Midway through the story, Aragorn poked his head into the room. When Adnan did not say anything or move I knew he had to be fast asleep.

My husband gave me a small smile and a wink before he disappeared.

I did not move for a long while even though Adnan was no longer awake. I gently set the book on the nightstand.

Eventually, after holding my son for a while longer, I slipped from the bed and adjusted Adnan so he was lying down and covered up. He rolled over with a groan.

When I entered my bedroom, I smiled to see that Aragorn had fallen asleep as well. I changed as quietly as I could and gently slipped into bed beside my husband.

He did not wake, but instinctively reached for me, pulling my back to his chest.

I drifted to sleep with a smile on my face.

ooooOoooo

Three days later, I was on my ride with just Adnan. I had put Arathorn down for his nap so that he would not throw a fit for Aragorn. I knew he would wake before we returned, but that would be less time for Aragorn to have to try and soothe him.

"Adnan, I cannot believe how well you sit your horse," I told him as we rode in a circle around the lake.

"Eomer and Eowyn would be proud of me," he said with a grin.

"They would be very proud," I agreed with a laugh.

We rode into the forest, guards trailing us and eventually we stopped at a clearing and laid a blanket down to enjoy an afternoon snack.

"I am glad you asked me to ride with you," I told him as I sliced a piece of cheese for him.

He just smiled at me and for the first time in a long time, I was struck with how much he looked like his father.

"Shuk just likes to have your attention a lot," he said, looking away.

"I know he does. And you are a very good big brother to let him have so much of my time. That is very mature of you," I said quietly. "But time away from me is good for him and it is very good for you and I if we get to spend it together. We can make more time for activities just the two of us, if you like?"

"Even when we go back to Minas Tirith?"

"Even when we go back to Minas Tirith," I promised. "I think that sounds wonderful."

Adnan grinned at me and the likeness to his father nearly took my breath away. On his next birthday he would be eight. I could not believe how much time had passed in Gondor. More and more he lost his baby fat and thinned out, but also added a little bit of muscle from his archery and swordplay lessons.

"Are you alright, Mama?" Adnan asked, when he caught me studying him.  
"I am just fine. Just admiring how handsome you are."

We finished our snack and remounted our horses, heading back to see how Aragorn and Arathorn fared. Adnan chattered the whole way about what we would do when we returned to Minas Tirith.

As we made our way back to our chambers all was silent.

"I do not hear your brother. What do you think that means?"

Adnan shrugged.

Arathorn could not have been still sleeping, we had been gone for nearly three hours, and it was unlikely that Aragorn would have been able to calm him down.

We pushed the door to the sitting room open to investigate further.

"Gimli! Legolas!" Adnan exclaimed, running toward the newcomers excitedly.

I headed toward them as well. Legolas held Arathorn on his hip. "I knew there had to be a reason I did not hear him screaming for his father."

Legolas laughed. "Well that is how I found them, but with a little Elvish coaxing, he straightened up."

Arathorn reached for me and I could see that his face was puffy and his eyes were red.

"You are just fine, my little love," I murmured to him.

"How will I ever get that one to my lessons?" Gimli asked with a smile. "I will have to pry him from your hip when he is Adnan's age."

Aragorn laughed and I shot him a look.

"Do not say such things about him," I said, kissing Arathorn's chubby cheek. "It is not a bad thing to love one's mother."

When he was completely settled, he wiggled out of my arms and went to play with Adnan while Gimli and Legolas filled Aragorn and I in on what we had been missing in Minas Tirith.

The council had been fairly calm, nothing too contentious had come up in our absence, and the court was only fairly angry that no one had been invited to join us in Annuminas.

"Vanya will be after you when she sees you," Gimli said to me.

"Yes she was quite irate that not even she and Beinion had been invited to join you," Legolas added.

I had to laugh. It sounded very on character for Vanya.

"And how have you all been?" Gimli asked, eyeing me in particular.

"You will have to drag me back to Minas Tirith," I said with a laugh. Aragorn sat down on the sofa next to me and draped his arm across my shoulder.

"You look well," Legolas said.

"Doesn't she?" Aragorn asked, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

I had to smile. "I feel well," I assured the Elf. "I believe this place was just what I needed."

"It is surely something," Gimli said.

ooooOoooo

We had a month left in Annuminas after Gimli and Legolas arrived. As Aragorn had desired, we left the boys with them often, though his council had arrived as well. In Annuminas though, he granted them perhaps a quarter of the time he had to in Minas Tirith. It was to be a retreat and a respite even with the council's presence. He was firm on that point.

The leaves were changing colors and the place took on a whole new beauty. Aragorn and I strolled around for hours a day, took a blanket for lunch, bought food and other treats in the small market, and a couple of times took a boat out by ourselves.

"This has been so strange," I said, one afternoon as we walked along a forest path. "I do not remember another time in my life when I had so little to do."

Aragorn laughed. "And is that good or bad?"

"I am not sure yet."

Aragorn pinched my arm lightly.

"It is good!" I corrected. "It means you are the only thing occupying my time."

"Then that sounds very good," Aragorn said as he spread a blanket in a clearing. "And it sounds like you are a very lucky lady."

"Some might say that," I returned as I laid down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"And what do you say, my Queen?" He ran his fingers through my wild curls.

"I say that I am the luckiest lady."

His chest rumbled against my cheek and I smiled. I propped my chin on his shoulder so I could look up into his gray eyes. I pressed a kiss to his lips and stroked his stubbled cheek. "I love you," I whispered. "And I am grateful for you."

He stared back at me wordlessly for a moment. "I had no idea what to expect when you came to Gondor all those years ago, Mareke. Never in a million years would I have guessed that we would have ended up here. But I am so happy we did. You have been the greatest blessing in my life. And my sons' lives. All three of us are lucky to have you."

I had to wipe a tear away when he was through.

Aragorn laughed again. "None of that. I love you." He pressed my head back onto his shoulder and we remained quiet for a long while.

I woke to a chill breeze and I cuddled closer to Aragorn. He was stroking my hair once more and so I sat up slowly and looked down at him. "Who do we think we are, taking a nap in the middle of the day?"

Aragorn chuckled as he sat up next to me. "The King and Queen and Gondor? I thought we could do whatever we like."

I took a deep breath and stretched my arms above my head. Once more I put my head on his shoulder, looping my arms around my knees.

He shifted underneath me and took my face in his hands, kissing me deeply, tangling his fingers in my dark hair. I let him kiss me for a long while, but then I pulled away.

"The boys will be missing us," I whispered.

"The boys will be missing you," he corrected with a small smile. He stood and pulled me to my feet before gathering up the blanket.

I looped my arm through his and we made our way back to our boys.

ooooOoooo

I woke on the morning of my birthday to the door being opened and hushed voices.

"Adnan, you are going to spill that juice everywhere," Aragorn whispered.

"Shuk pushed me," Adnan shot back. "Shuk stop it!"

"Boys," Aragorn hissed. He must have been distracted because the door closed loudly behind them.

"Well good morning," I said, rubbing my eyes and sitting up to see Aragorn carrying a laden down tray of food. Adnan carried a large jug of fruit juice and a few glasses.

Arathorn toddled toward me and thrust out a handful of wildflowers. They were rather wilted and crushed from his rough handling of them, but I took them anyway and buried my nose in them. "Thank you! They smell wonderful!" I laid them on the bedside table and hauled Arathorn into bed with me.

I looked at my husband and burst out laughing. "You look rather flustered."

"You have no idea," he said with a weary smile. "I thought this would be much more simple. I wanted to wake you up peacefully and instead we seem to have come crashing into our bedroom."

"You are so adorable," I said. "Nothing is simple with these two."

Adnan growled at me. "But it is worth it. And this looks lovely."

My eldest set the jug and glasses on the nightstand and then clumsily tried to pour the juice. Aragorn sucked his breath in sharply as he spilled a little bit.

I was handed the first glass and Adnan gave me a huge, proud smile. "Happy birthday, Mama."

"Thank you, my love." I patted the bed next to me and he climbed up before Aragorn sat the the tray over my legs.

He sat on the edge of the bed, pushing my messy curls away from my face and kissing me deeply. "Happy birthday, wife."

I ate what little breakfast I could get before Adnan devoured most of it.

"We have quite the day planned for you," Aragorn said. "So you had better get dressed." He took the tray away and pulled the blankets back.

That day was one of the happiest of my life. We walked through the market and snacked on all of the treats we could get our hands on, we had lunch on the balcony even though it was chilly, we walked through the forest, and then we had a hearty dinner with Gimli and Legolas.

"Next year we will be here for Adnan's birthday," Aragorn said.

I smiled at my eldest. "You will have to think of how we are going to celebrate," I told him.

"Just like this," he said eagerly. "This was a perfect day."

Adnan toddled around from where he had been sitting on a stack of books in a chair next to Legolas, the only other person who could keep him calm it seemed. I lifted him into my lap and ran my fingers through his feather soft curls. "It was a perfect day, was it not?"

We finished dinner and Legolas and Gimli offered to put the boys to bed, but I shook my head. "That would be the perfect end to my day so I shall do it."

Aragorn and I took Arathorn into his nursery first. I stripped him down and then put a linen sleeping shirt on him before laying him in his crib and covering him, protecting him from the chill fall air that blew through our home.

I felt Aragorn's hand on my lower back as we both leaned over the crib. I stroked Arathorn's cheek until his eyes began to droop. Finally, I thought he was well enough asleep that we could go to Adnan.

Our eldest had tucked himself in, but he was waiting for us to say goodnight.

I sat on the edge of his bed and wrapped him tightly in my arms. "Thank you so much for such a lovely day," I said, kissing his forehead. "It was absolutely perfect."

"I had fun too. Happy birthday. I love you, Mama."

"I love you too."

I hugged him once more before I rose and headed for the door. Pausing in the doorway, I watched as Aragorn bent over and pressed a kiss to Adnan's forehead, pulling the covers to his chin.

"Thank you for helping me plan today. I think it was a huge success," he whispered. Aragorn ushered me out of the room and closed the door gently.

"What would you say to a goblet of wine on the balcony?" Aragorn asked me.

"I would say that sounds lovely."

I grabbed a heavy blanket from the sitting room and met Aragorn on the balcony. I sat on the stone bench next to him and covered both of us with the blanket, taking a goblet of wine from him.

We sat in silence for a while, both staring at the stars in the clear night sky. "This is beautiful," I said.

"Yes it is," Aragorn said quietly.

I turned and he was staring at me.

"You are exquisite," he murmured. "All day today I could not stop staring at you."

I shook my head with a smile.

"No, truly. You are always beautiful, but today there was something else. You looked at peace."

"I was at peace. Completely," I said. "It was such a blessing to be able to spend the day with just you and the boys."

"So twenty-seven was a good birthday?"

"It was an amazing birthday," I corrected him. "But I lied at dinner."

"You lied at dinner? About what?" Aragorn asked, leaning around to peer into my face, concerned.

"It being a perfect day."

"Was something wrong? Was something not to your liking?"

I shook myself. "No, but something is missing."

"Whatever it is, I will get it for you. Just tell me what you would like."

I took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "Make love to me."

"Mareke," he said softly.

"Make love to me," I repeated more firmly.

"Are you sure?"

I took a long drink from my wine goblet and then nodded.

Aragorn stood and pulled me to my feet, leading us into our bedroom where a fire was blazing. He kissed me, softly at first, and then with more of an urgency. He pushed my dress so that I was standing before him in just my slip.

"We do not have to do this," he said, pulling away for a moment.

"I want to," I assured him.

"You do not owe me this because you are my wife."

"I know that, Aragorn. I want to share this with you again. This is what you do when you love someone. So give me one last birthday gift."

He nodded and kissed me again, pushing me toward the bed until it caught behind my legs and I fell back onto the plush mattress.

My eyes met his as I pulled my slip over my head.

"You are breathtaking," he whispered. In the blink of an eye, he was out of his tunic and boots and was pushing his breeches off.

Aragorn settled himself between my legs and I looked up at him even as my heart was pounding. He stroked my hair and gazed down at me.

I stopped him before he could join us together. "I am not prepared to carry another child yet," I whispered so quietly I thought he might not have heard me. He stared at me for a long moment, before nodding and kissing my forehead. He then pushed into me.

I closed my eyes tightly as he began to move slowly. My body grew rigid and I wanted to scream, losing touch with where I was and who was touching me.

"Mareke," Aragorn said, pausing in his movements. His voice was low, soothing. "Look at me, Mareke. It is me. Your husband. I love you."

I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at him.

Gently, he maneuvered us so that I was straddling his hips and he was below me. "You need to be responsible for this."

"Alright," I whispered. His hands rested lightly on my hips and I began to move slowly, my dark hands on his chest.

He did not take his gray eyes off of me and I kept mine open.

"Talk to me," I whispered, not wanting to lose the feeling of comfort I had with him in that moment, but needing to be grounded and reminded that it was my husband's hands on my body.

"You are stunning," he said. "And I love you. And this. This feels absolutely perfect." He groaned.

With his words, I moved with more of a purpose and soon he was unable to speak and his hands tightened just slightly on my hips.

My nails were digging into his chest as I ground myself against him. Heat was building low in my stomach and all of a sudden it was travelling in waves to my fingers and toes. I cried out with the pure ecstasy.

Aragorn quickly lifted me off of him and I landed next to him as he moaned into his release.

I curled against his body and held onto him tightly. "Now this has been the perfect birthday," I breathed against his neck.

* * *

There you have it! I'd love to know what you thought. Your reviews truly make my day and make me want to keep writing. I'm open to any and all ideas as well so if you've got something you'd like to see (even if it's just a small fluffy scene) I'd be happy to hear it. I accept anything but hate comments and flames.

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	40. Chapter 40

Hi all! Here is a drama packed update! I hope you love it! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Forty (Aragorn)

Only a few days after Mareke's birthday we had to return to Minas Tirith. None of us enjoyed the trip. It was freezing the entire way, the boys were disgruntled, and Mareke was stoic. We all knew that where we were heading was nothing like where we were leaving.

The reception we received as we rode into Minas Tirith was warmer than usual. Perhaps our absence had something to do with it, but I did not think about it too much. We waved to those who came out to welcome us home, but did not linger, hurrying into our warm rooms.

They felt huge after the months in Annuminas and I could tell it was off putting to Mareke when we tucked the boys in for bed that first night back.

I rested a hand on her shoulder when she deposited Shuk in his crib, his eyes already closed.

"We will readjust," I whispered, pulling her away from the crib gently.

When she had cracked the door behind us, she looked up at me and I could tell she was near to tears.

"Everything will be just fine," I murmured, pulling her against my chest and stroking her hair. "Come,we are both exhausted." I took her hand and led her to our bedroom. There was a fire going and the bed was piled with blankets.

Even the bed was much larger than the one we had shared in Annuminas. Mareke looked at me pitifully from her side and I could not help but chuckle. "We can sleep in the middle," I suggested as I kicked my boots off and pulled my tunic over my head. I stripped down the rest of the way and crawled toward the center of the bed.

I propped myself up with several pillows and beckoned for her to join stripped completely down and joined me. Her skin against mine was a welcome distraction.

Mareke's head rested on my shoulder and I stroked her bare arm, pressing my lips into her wild curls. I was trying to cling to the peace we had enjoyed for those months away from our court.

Mareke shifted and met my lips with hers.

"Are you not tired?" I asked, pulling away slightly.

She shook her head and pulled me down for a deeper kiss, which I was happy to oblige her.

I rolled her onto her back and kissed her neck and then her collarbone and then her breasts. She was mewling and trying to press herself against me. My hands slipped under her hips as I settled myself between her legs, moving back up to kiss her mouth. Her hands were in my hair and then her nails were scoring my back.

I felt her heels dig into my back as she pulled me into her. I groaned as I felt her surround me. The headboard hit the wall rhythmically as I thrust into my wife. With each movement I made her hips meet mine and we ground against each other.

She had not spoken about wanting to have another child and so as I reached my peak I rolled away from her.

When we caught our breath, I turned to her. "We will find some normalcy. We will maintain some routines and pastimes," I said with a wink, pulling her hand to my mouth to kiss her palm.

Mareke rolled toward me and I wrapped an arm around her and held her close throughout the entirety of the night.

ooooOoooo

Yule passed and then the New Year and we were approaching Shuk's second birthday. I knew a secret that Mareke did not and I was very excited for the guests to arrive.

One afternoon, Mareke and I were working in my study together. She was going over reports from the orphanage and I was going over documents relating to the budget.

"Mama! Mama!" Adnan came bursting into my study, Gimli huffing behind him.

"I tried to stop the lad, but he was too quick."

Adnan grinned at the Dwarf and then turned his attention back to Mareke.

"What is it?" Mareke asked with a raised brow.

"Come with me!" he exclaimed, reaching a hand out to his mother.

Mareke looked at me with a puzzled expression, but I merely shrugged, acting confused. She rose and took Adnan's hand. He was getting strong and he drug her out of the room.

I followed at a distance, a smile playing on my face as Adnan led his mother to the entrance hall.

However, when we arrived, I became confused.

"Mother!" Mareke exclaimed, rushing to the woman who had come all the way from Harad to visit her daughter and meet her grandson for his birthday. "What are you doing here?" she asked when she pulled out of Khatun's embrace.

"Well I have a grandson's birthday to celebrate," she smiled. "And a grandson to meet."

Mareke did not respond, but looked through the party that had joined her mother. "Where is Father?"

I had the same question. When I had written to invite them to Shuk's birthday, I had assumed that both of them would journey to Minas Tirith.

Khatun sighed. "Your father was held up with the council. They could not finalize this year's budget and so he had to stay."

Mareke's brow furrowed, but she nodded.

"Now where is my grandson?" Khatun asked. She looked down and ruffled Adnan's hair. "My youngest grandson," she amended.

"He is with his nurse, but we can steal him away," Mareke said with a bright smile. She took Adnan's hand once more and was chatting with her mother. She glanced over her shoulder at me and smiled.

I gave her a wink as we made our way to the nursery.

Shuk was sitting on the floor playing with blocks, Lady Belethiel sitting quite unelegantly next to him.

"Oh Your Majesties," she said, with a light laugh knowing that we did not care. She stood up and gave us a bow that we both waved away.

Mareke went to our son and lifted him into her arms, bringing him over to Khatun. "This is Arathorn," she said gently, stroking the child's back as he bashfully huddled against his mother.

"That is Shuk!" Adnan exclaimed.

Khatun laughed and reached out to squeeze his bare foot. The boy gave a surprised giggle and tried to draw his foot away.

"This is your grandmother," Mareke said gently.

I was shocked when Khatun reached out and he went into her arms. He hardly even did that with me and I wondered if it was not because Khatun looked somewhat similar to Mareke. Perhaps the dark skin and hair did not alarm him as it matched that of his favorite person.

With her hands free, Marake came back to my side as her mother and son got acquainted. The elder queen actually dropped to the floor and began to play blocks with Shuk.

"You are very sneaky, husband," Mareke said, looking up at me.

I placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and pulled her close. "I am sorry your father could not make it."

"This is much better than neither of them coming," she assured me. "Thank you for being so thoughtful."

We all stayed in the nursery for a while longer. Khatun was on the floor with the boys and I sat in a chair in the corner, Mareke on my lap. It was the best I had felt since we had returned to Minas Tirith. It was a cozy scene and I did not want to leave it.

"Why do we not let your mother get settled and we can send for a private dinner?" I asked Mareke.

"That sounds wonderful," she agreed.

Khatun left to unpack her things as she would be staying for at least a few weeks after Shuk's birthday celebrations.

"Can I go shoot my bow before dinner?" Adnan asked, tired of being cooped up inside.

I knew that guards trailed the boy wherever he went so I nodded. "You have an hour and then you must come back inside for dinner."

He nodded and then ran off to grab his cloak and head to the archery range.

When he realized that everyone had left him on the floor, Shuk stood up and toddled over to us, banging his hands on Mareke's leg, demanding to be picked up even though she was sitting on me.

She lifted him up and smiled at our son. "This has been quite the exciting day, has it not, little one?"

He gave a sigh as though he understood what she was saying.

I chuckled. "It must be hard being so little."

Shuk laid his head against his mother's chest and she ran her fingers through his unruly curls, exactly the same shade as hers.

Their weight was a comfort and I carefully wrapped my arms around Mareke's waist, trying not to disturb Shuk.

She shifted in my arms and kissed my lips gently.

"I think I should get some sort of reward for putting this all together," I murmured against her full lips.

"Do you?" she smiled at me, pressing her forehead to mine. "And what do you think you deserve?"

Shuk was very clearly exhausted and I could tell because he wrapped one of his pudgy hands in Mareke's curls.

"I could think of a few things," I said, leaning up and pressing a kiss to her soft neck.

I was met with Shuk's free hand pushing against my forehead. I snatched it and began to nibble at it causing him and Mareke to laugh.

"Not if he has anything to say about it," she said. She began to rise, but I tightened my arms around her.

"No, it feels too good," I moaned.

She laughed. "I am going to feed this one and put him to bed. He will not last through dinner with my mother."

I released her. "Well I am thinking of how I would like to be rewarded."

Mareke gave me a wink before going to send for something to eat for Shuk.

I stood and gathered myself, deciding to go check on Adnan at the archery range.

ooooOoooo

I did not see much of Mareke and the boys in the few days before Shuk's birthday celebrations. They spent a great deal of time with Khatun and after taking so much time off during Yule and the New Year, I had much to catch up on. I came to bed long after Mareke had gone to sleep.

The night before Shuk's birthday, I found myself not crawling immediately into bed, but taking a seat in the chair that was near our bed.

I stared at the woman who had, two years before, given me my son and I smiled. To see her sleeping so peacefully after all that had transpired in our short marriage, made my heart fill with joy. She slept just like Adnan and Shuk, with a hand tucked under her cheek. Her hair was wild, splayed out on the pillow.

She must have felt my eyes on her, she was a mother and a light sleeper as part of it. She always woke when the boys did even if they crept into our room silently. "What are you doing?" she whispered as she blinked awake.

"Admiring you," I said, standing and pulling my tunic and undershirt over my head, while kicking off my boots. I crawled toward her and ran my fingers through her curls as she did with her sons.

It had to be well after midnight, but she smiled up at me.

"Thank you," I whispered as I lowered myself down to kiss her full lips.

"Aragorn," she laughed. "What is going on? What are you thanking me for?"

"For coming here all those years ago and bringing Adnan to me and letting me be in his life. For blessing me with Shuk even if he does not particularly care for me. For being such an amazing wife and mother." I kissed her again, deeper the second time.

"You are ridiculous," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"No, I am just being honest," I replied, pushing her hair away from her face.

Her features softened as she looked up at me. "Can you believe that this is our life? That we have come so far?" she asked, likewise stroking my hair.

"I never would have thought this is where we would make it to when we were first married. I only regret that it took us so long."

Mareke leaned up and kissed me once more. "We should make up for lost time then, husband." Her hands went to the ties of my breeches and she pushed them down. My hands trailed up her smooth thighs, pushing her nightgown up as they went. I felt what I craved and I buried my face in her neck, groaning with my desire.

I pushed slowly into her and then rolled so we were facing one another. I could not move as I wanted to within her, but I wanted a different kind of closeness after I thought of how grateful I was to have her in my life.

Mareke's dark, lean leg hooked over my hip and I grasped her thigh, pulling her as close I could manage. I pressed my lips to her neck and her head fell away from me.

"Aragorn," she moaned my name and I pulled her as close as I could, moving shortly. Her noises of pleasure were enough for me as her leg tightened around me and I felt her nails dig into my back.

She had such a hold on me that I could not get away from her before I reached my pleasure. When she opened her eyes once more, I was staring at her with wide, apologetic eyes.

"Mareke...I…"

"It is fine," she said, with a drowsy smile, rolling away from me. She disappeared into the washroom and when she came out, she joined me in the middle of the bed, falling asleep promptly against my side. I laid there for a while longer, smiling to myself.

ooooOoooo

In the morning, I was woken by the slapping of little bare feet on the stone floor of our bedroom. On Mareke's side of the bed, Adnan was lifting Shuk up and he crawled toward us, followed by his older brother.

"Why are you not up yet?" Adnan demanded as he rolled over his mother and settled himself between us, Shuk doing the same, but curling against his mother.

"Parents need sleep too," she laughed. "How old are you?" she asked, looking down at Shuk and he brandished the two fingers she had been practicing with him. "Very good." Mareke took his hand and kissed the palm. She rose from the bed and lifted Shuk with her. "How about some birthday breakfast?"

Adnan and I rose as well and dressed for the day. When we joined the other two, Khatun was at the table as well, holding Shuk on her lap and feeding him small bits of bread and fruit.

We passed the day quite amiably. Mareke was in and out during the day, seeing to the last minute details of the feast and celebration that were to be held that evening.

Finally, she came back to get ready and I entertained the boys for a while.

I stood when she came back into the sitting room in one of the dresses she had created to blend our cultures. It was a deep purple and she had the delicate circlet on that Gimli had given her for her twenty-fifth birthday.

"You look absolutely beautiful," I said, pulling her in and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Disgusting!" Adnan exclaimed, hiding his face. I pressed my forehead to Mareke's and laughed.

"Get ready," she bid me.

When I returned, dressed in my formal attire the boys were ready as well and Khatun had joined us.

We made our way to the Great Hall for the feast in Shuk's honor. The people applauded when they saw him and we made our way to the high table. Shuk sat on his mother's lap and ate what she put on his plate. I was glad to see how relaxed they both were even in front of a large crowd.

Vanya and Beinion greeted us. She had gotten over being left in Minas Tirith as we spent a great deal of time with their little family over Yule and the New Year. Marilla had just celebrated her third birthday and Shuk wiggled to be set down with her so they could chase one another around.

"Do you think we will be attending their wedding in a few years?" Beinion laughed.

"I have a while left with him," Mareke said, smiling though I knew she would not care for the jest.

The music started up as the children disappeared into the crowd. I made sure there were guards stationed throughout the hall as they were supposed to be and then I stood.

"Would you dance with me, my Queen?" I asked.

Mareke rose and placed her hand in mine, leaving Adnan with Khatun though I knew he would shortly disappear with some of his friends as well.

We spent the evening dancing with each other and our friends. Towards the end of the night, after Shuk had been sent to bed with Lady Belethiel, Khatun, Mareke, and I were sitting watch the crowd dance and drink.

I was practically falling asleep after a few goblets of wine and Mareke's warm weight leaning against me.

There was gasping on the dancefloor and I was jerked out of my drowsy state. I stood, trying to see what was going on and the crowd parted as I made way onto the floor. What I saw shocked me.

Adnan was straddling another boy and pummeling him with his fists. There were tears on Adnan's cheeks and his lip was split.

"Adnan!" I rushed to him and pulled him off of the other boy by the scruff of his neck. "What in all of Arda are you doing?" I demanded, though I did not give him time to answer as I drug him back to our rooms.

I passed Mareke and Khatun, mirroring each other with hands over their mouths. I heard them follow us, but I said nothing.

When we were in our rooms I sat him down at a chair next to the dining table. "You will explain yourself," I said sternly, folding my arms over his chest and standing above him.

"Aragorn," Mareke said as she entered the room and her voice was just as stern as mine. "Give him a moment."

She disappeared and came back with a basin and a rag. She knelt in front of Adnan and pressed the rag to his split lip. He jerked away from her, but when she put a gentle hand on the back of his head, he allowed her to wipe the blood away.

If I had had my way I would not have let her minister to him until he had told me what had caused the fight.

Mareke stood up next to me.

"Now, Adnan, tell me what happened," I said again.

He glanced at his mother and shook his head.

"Mareke, would you leave us please?" I said, looking down at her. "This is a man's talk we must have."

She looked up at me indignantly and I urged her to leave, hoping she understood. Finally, she left us in peace, returning to her mother.

I pulled another chair out and sat facing Adnan. I did not say a word.

"He said that I would soon lose your favor because you have your own heir now. Shuk is your real son and I am not. He said it is a wonder you let me remain here with you and Mama. He said that I only get such special privileges because my Haradrim whore mother continues to seduce you with her black magic." He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "What is a whore?"

No words came to me. I was shocked that a child had said such a thing. I had been lulled into a false sense of confidence when we returned because the hostility was no longer so apparent, but then I knew that it would never fully go away.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Adnan," I began. "That was a terrible, untrue thing to say, I hope you know that. You know in your heart that nothing has changed between you and I since Arathorn was born, do you not?"

He looked at his hands in his lap, but nodded.

"I love you just as much as I did when it was just you and your mother has nothing to do with that Your mother is the kindest, most wonderful woman I have ever met, but there will always be people who think otherwise because she is different from them." I reached out and squeezed his hand. "Look at me." When he did, I continued. "This is a hard lesson, Adnan, but one we all must learn. We cannot always act on our impulses. I know that those words hurt, but we must rise above that and be the bigger person, do you understand?"

He nodded once more.

"You must be above provocation. In your life, there will be many people who say negative things about you and your loved ones, but you cannot react like you did tonight."

"I am sorry," Adnan said almost inaudibly.

"Let us go to bed," I said gently. When the boy stood I pressed a kiss into his curls and sent him on his way.

When I joined Mareke in our bedroom she was pacing at the end of the bed.

"What did he say?" she demanded, turning to me.

I shook my head. "It was just your usual little boy tussle," I replied.

Mareke eyed me suspiciously, but did not say anything else.

"He knows he is not supposed to act in such a manner no matter what from now on," I continued.

She nodded and sat at the vanity, undoing her pinned up hair.

I rested my hands on her shoulders. "It happens to all boys. He will be fine," I promised, not wanting her to know what had been said. It would only hurt her and do no good, especially after all she had suffered. I wanted to cling to the peace we had created.

ooooOoooo

A month later and nothing had been said about the fight at Shuk's birthday. Khatun had stayed with us and had been a great help with her grandsons. Her and Shuk had formed quite the bond and we were all sad to see her depart.

The night before she was to leave, she came to Mareke and I as we were about to go to bed. "I must speak with the both of you," she said,drawing us into the sitting room.

"Is everything alright, Mother?" Mareke asked as she took a seat next to me on the sofa and Khatun sat in a chair near the fire.

"I have not been completely honest with you," she said, not looking at either of us.

"Mother, what is going on?"

As I studied the older woman, I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. Her demeanor told me that what she was hiding was not going to bring happiness or benefit to my family.

"Your father could not come with me because your brother is not doing well," she said. "It is likely that he will die. He has suffered greatly after the...incident and I am not sure that the healers did all they could to prevent his suffering."

Mareke's body went rigid next to me. "What are you saying?" she asked, deadly quiet.

"If he does not survive, Adnan will be the Crown Prince of Harad," Khatun said, still not looking at either of us.

My wife stood abruptly.

"It is not for certain," Khatun said, reaching for her daughter, but she pulled her arm away.

Mareke went into our bedroom without another word.

"I am so sorry, Aragorn, but I could not leave without her knowing."

I sighed. "I understand." I stood as well and tried to figure out what I could say to my wife when she was confronted with losing her son. Never had I hated a person more, but I prayed for Na'man's recovery so that Adnan might at least remain with us for a while longer, if not forever.

I entered our rooms and closed the door softly behind me.

"Mareke." I too tried to reach for her, but she would not have it.

"Do not touch me," she hissed. "This is your doing."

"My doing?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yes! What "incident" is she referring to? You caused his injury! And now he will die of it and Adnan will be ripped from me!"

I stood there, unsure what to say in the face of her wrath that I had not seen since she was new to Minas Tirith.

Mareke," I tried again.

"No!" She put her face in her hands and began to sob. "Get out, Aragorn. I cannot even look at you!"

* * *

There you have it! I'd love to know what you think about this one! I also accept ideas, thoughts, questions, concerns. Anything but hate comments or flames.

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	41. Chapter 41

I have no good excuses for my lack of posting except a complete lack of creativity and motivation. I've made this update extra long in an attempt to apologize. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Forty-One (Mareke)

I clung to my eldest son much to his irritation. He knew nothing of what had passed between his grandmother and I before her departure and so he was utterly confused by my behavior.

When we all ate together, though I could not stomach any of the food. Aragorn had to handle Arathorn and he was growing more and more accepting of his father, but he still reached for me until he realized I would not take him onto my lap. I was listless at meals, thinking that the ones we had left together were numbered. I watched Adnan's every move at that time of day especially. Perhaps it was because he had always enjoyed mealtimes so much that I was especially saddened then. Dinner was especially difficult as it was right before he would go to bed and be out of my sight for hours.

Oftentimes I would get out of bed late at night just to go into his room and look at him, to make sure he was still there.

I also followed him to the stables, the practice rings, his archery targets in the garden. Sometimes I brought Arathorn, but most often it was just me.

Watching his lessons, I remembered his entire life. We had hardly been separated. That train of thought would lead me to confronting the vast expanse of time that was more than likely approaching when he would be away from me for indeterminate stretches of time.

When I reached that conclusion over and over again, I had to stand and move around. My breath would go shallow, my stomach would churn, and my vision blurred around the edges.

"Mareke," someone said gently as I paced aimlessly around the ring where Adnan was having a swordplay lesson.

I tried to pull myself from my despair. When I did, Aragorn was before me, worry on his face.

He often came to watch Adnan's lessons when he could get away from his study and his council, but we had not run into each other since my mother had left.

My husband was still sleeping in our chambers and from the outside everything seemed normal. However, I could not stop associating him with the demise of my brother. We barely spoke and I only put on a semblance of a front for the sake of my sons.

He grasped my upper arms when he knew I would try to avoid him.

"You look pale and there is a wild look in your eyes, as though you were trapped," he said quietly.

"I am," I hissed, trying to get out of his hold.

Rather than cause a scene in front of Adnan, he released me. I stepped around him and went back into the palace.

Trapped. I thought about it as I continued my pacing in my bedchambers. That was exactly what I was. By being married to Aragorn I could not return to Harad with Adnan. I would be forced to stay and watch him leave.

"Mama," Arathorn cooed happily as Lady Belethiel let him into my chambers. I waved her away as he toddled towards me. I scooped my youngest up and onto my hip.

Never before had I felt so torn.

After a while of my pacing, Arathorn stopped babbling at me and rested his head on my shoulder.

Lady Belethiel had given him his lunch and so we went into his nursery and settled into the rocking chair.

He was already asleep, but I rocked him for a long while anyways.

I loved Arathorn fiercely just as I loved Adnan. It was so difficult because I was facing the rest of my life with my heart torn in two. Never again would we be able to enjoy being settled in one place together.

I stared down at my youngest son and my heart surged with love for him. He had gotten so big. It seemed as though only a few months prior he had been my tiny infant in his swaddling clothes. With every day he looked more and more like Aragorn. He was hardly any darker than his father, his hair was much lighter than mine and when his eyes were opened they were a striking grey.

His long eyelashes rested on his plump, pink cheeks. He turned in my arms, tucking his fist under his cheek. I continued to rock and pat his bottom even though I long ago could have put him in his crib.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not hear the door open. Only when Aragorn reached down and took Arathorn from my arms was I brought out of my trance. My husband did not say a word as he gently laid Arathorn in his crib and pulled me to my feet. He drew me out of the nursery and closed the door gingerly before he turned to me.

"This has to stop, Mareke." He tried to take my hands, but I put them behind my back.

Aragorn's face hardened a bit when I continued to not let him touch me.

My husband was nothing if not determined and so he cupped either side of my face. "You are not eating, you are not sleeping," he sighed.

I did not move away from him.

"Mareke," he repeated my name and I could see the desperation in his eyes. He moved me over to stand before a mirror and I tried not to look, but he held my chin in place and I had no choice. It was as though I was another one of his children.

"If Adnan is truly to leave us, is this how you want him to remember this time? His mother looking gaunt and haunting his steps everywhere he goes?"

I did look terrible. My skin was sallow and there were bags under my eyes. My cheek bones and collarbone were more pronounced than usual and I seemed to be swimming in my dress.

A tear slipped down my cheek as I stared at my reflection.

"Come now," he murmured, turning me in his arms and wiping the tears away with the rough pads of his thumbs. "It does not have to be like this. We can enjoy this time with our son."

"There should not be 'this time.' This should never have been our reality."

"You have spoken of Adnan going back to Harad since you both arrived in Minas Tirith," Aragorn countered. "You knew we would face this one day. The people would not let your brother rule."

"But you hastened his departure along with your brashness!" I exclaimed.

Aragorn sighed and rubbed a hand over his drawn face. "Do you truly fault me for my rage and the urge to protect you?"

"Yes!" I looked up at him indignantly. "You should have left me there. If you had done that, we would not be in this position."

"If I had done that, you would have died and your father would have taken Adnan right back into your brothers' arms!" By then Aragorn was shouting just as loud as I was. "And neither of our sons would have a mother. I would not have a wife."

"I wish I had not been offered to you all of those years ago," I said stonily.

Aragorn's face went hard, his posture stiffened, and he pulled his hands away from where they rested on my upper arms as though my very flesh had burnt him. Before he could say anything, I stepped around him and went into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me so loudly I heard Arathorn wailing in his nursery, but I threw myself on my bed and let his father tend to him.

ooooOoooo

In the days following our argument, Aragorn was icy to me for the first time in our marriage. Before, he had been attempting to speak with me and make me feel better about the situation, but after my harsh words he barely pretended in front of the children.

He used the excuse of being bogged down in his work, but before had had always tried to join us for breakfast or dinner if not both, but he rarely joined us after the argument.

Adnan spoke of Aragorn making appearances at his lessons so I knew he could not be as busy as he said he was.

I had made a real effort to allow Adnan the independence from me that he had garnered as he grew up. As a result, he was more eager to talk to me after his long, full days.

Arathorn and I began to go to the orphanage again as I had let the habit lapse in my obsession with spending every waking moment with my eldest.

The little girls there took great amusement in the Crown Prince. I assured them that they could handle him just as they would any other toddler. It took a while, as it had with Adnan and the young boys who lived there, but eventually they learned they would not be punished or scolded for handling my son.

Oftentimes, he could be found toddling around the orphanage with a little dress over his shirt and breeches, having been dressed up like a doll by the excitable girls.

I had to swear our loyal guards to secrecy as I knew Aragorn's council and the nobility of MInas Tirith would not find it nearly as amusing as I did.

One day when Arathron and I had returned from the orphanage and Adnan was having lunch with us after his morning lessons, Damrod interrupted my son's chattering about archery with Legolas.

"The King requests your presence in the entrance hall, Your Majesty," the young man said after a low bow.

Lady Belethiel stood as I did and took Arathorn from my arms. I said nothing to Adnan even though I could hear him trailing me. I was too lost in thought and my worries.

When I emerged into the entrance hall, two older Haradrim men stood before Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.

Both of them bowed deeply to me as I approached.

"What is this?" I asked, looking the men over before looking up at my husband.

"We have been sent by King Hashad," one said in heavily accented Sindarin. The other held a rolled piece of parchment out to me.

I scanned it quickly and I knew that Aragorn was reading it over my shoulder.

My father had sent tutors.

"What is going on, Mama?" Adnan asked nervously, looking between me and the newcomers that had been sent by his grandfather.

I could not speak. The parchment had fallen limply to my side.

"Your grandfather thinks it is time you received some Haradrim tutoring," Aragorn said gently, ruffling the boy's unruly curls.

I took a step toward the two men from my home. "You may do the jobs you have been sent to do, but you will say nothing to my son about becoming the Crown Prince. Am I understood?" I asked in a deadly whisper.

"Yes, Your Majesty," they responded at the same time.

I turned on my heel and left. My mind was racing as I returned to my rooms. My father's letter had not mentioned my brother. He had said that Adnan needed to have tutors from his own Realm no matter what and so I assumed Na'man still lived.

ooooOoooo

I felt as though I were drowning everytime I sent Adnan to his Haradrim tutors. Of course I wanted him to know his heritage and culture and history, but there was now an end goal to such lessons and that was to mold him into a future King of Harad.

As I sat on a sofa one evening, listening to Adnan read to me from a children's book Legolas had given to him, I could only think how much of a child he was. He was not yet eight years old. THere was still some baby fat on his face, he got overly excited about certain sweet treats, and he could not always focus when I told him to do something. He was not ready to train to be a king.

I stroked his curls as he struggled through the book. His grasp on the Sindarin letters had gotten much better, but I feared that learning how to read and write in his native language might hinder progress on both fronts.

The door to our chambers opened. When I glanced over the back of the sofa, Aragorn was entering much earlier than he had been in the two months since our argument.

Without a word, he sat on a chair across from Adnan and I and listened as our son finished the story. He laid his head on my shoulder, proud of himself.

"That was wonderful," I murmured, kissing the crown of his head.

"Very good indeed," Aragorn agreed. "Do you think you can see yourself off to bed?"

Adnan nodded and stood, kissing my cheek and hugging Aragorn before he went on his way to change into his pajamas and tuck himself in.

I looked at Aragorn expectantly. We had not been alone in months.

"I am not sure what I want to say to you exactly, Mareke," he said quietly.

I had thought of our argument frequently and realized that in the aftermath, I had left myself with no one to turn to, but my pride had not allowed me to apologize. There was no one else besides Aragorn who understood what I was going through, no one else who was losing a child to another Realm. I knew he felt as though Adnan was his own son, but I had not allowed us to grieve or work together.

"You broke my heart," he finally said. "When you spoke of regretting our entire marriage." Aragorn looked away from me as his eyes welled. "It has been a very long time since I have felt so hurt."

I could not speak. My husband stared into the fire that was roaring in the grate.

"All I want to do is to be here for you," he said, still not looking at me. "But you have pushed me away and forced us to suffer on our own." He drug his gray eyes back to mine. "What I have done to make you so cold?"

"Aragorn," I began, but he held up a hand.

"I took you and Adnan in when you were in danger. I knocked down customs and traditions so you would both be more comfortable and happy. I have been like a father to that boy. Yet you want to blame me for this situation and act as though you are the only one who is devastated by this turn of events." He stood and stared down at me. "His departure will destroy me as well, but you want to face it alone and I can think of nothing crueler."

I tried to speak, but found I had no words, only tears in my eyes.

"I have arranged for you and the boys to spend some time in Ithilien with Faramir and Eowyn. They are expecting you in a month."

Without another word he left me sitting before the fire alone, tears rolling down my cheeks.

ooooOoooo

In the month leading up to our departure to Ithilien, Aragorn made it abundantly clear that he had no desire to see me. I was too afraid to apologize to him even though I desperately wanted to reconcile before I left.

Not often had I seen Aragorn so emotional. It caused the selfish haze around me to subside and realize the hurt I had caused.

On the morning of our departure, Aragorn was helping Adnan saddle Fahall for the half day journey. I found myself smiling as I could hear him giving gentle corrections.

Once Adnan was mounted, Aragorn straightened and took Arathorn from my arms without a word.

I mounted as well and reached for my youngest as Aragorn pressed a cheek to his soft cheek.

"Take care of our sons," Aragorn said, squeezing Arathorn's booted foot, not looking at me.

"I will," I whispered.

I did not want to leave. I wanted to take our sons and hide away in our chambers, but I had ruined any chance of that happening.

Without anything else being exchanged between us, Adnan and our guards led us out of the stables. I had tucked Arathorn tightly in his own cloak and then wrapped him in mine so only his face could be seen.

The ride was quiet for me. Arathorn chattered and I responded, but I was morose.

When we arrived, Faramir and Eowyn both came out to greet my sons and I. Adnan hugged Eowyn tightly and then we were ushered inside among a flurry of greetings.

"I am so happy you are here!" Eowyn exclaimed, pulling me against her side.

I tried to smile as we moved through the corridors and to the room I would share with both of the boys.

Eowyn took quick notice of my silence and lack of enthusiasm.

"We should speak privately after you have rested. Faramir can entertain the boys."

I nodded, knowing I might feel better if I could speak to someone.

After Eowyn left us, I followed the boys into our room and found that lunch had been set out for us. Both boys made their way to the table and I let Arathorn sit on my lap, but I could not take a bite.

I felt sick thinking of the last few interactions I had had with my husband, especially the cold manner in which we had parted that very morning.

When Adnan was through eating, he looked up at me.

"Is something the matter, Mama?" he asked, raising a dark eyebrow. Aragorn had told me that he looked just like me when he had picked up the habit.

I was constantly reminded that my eldest was extremely intuitive and he only grew more so as he aged.

I shook my head. "No, everything is fine."

Adnan studied me for a moment longer and I had to question who was the parent.

That afternoon Arathron took a nap and Adnan and I did some reading in front of the fire together. He improved every time he picked up a book it seemed. I was impressed at how far the little boy who could barely string the Sindarin alphabet together had come. I still worried what grasping another language would do to that progress.

Arathorn slept for a long while after the morning's journey and finally I woke him so he would still go to bed at a decent hour that night.

Before dinner there was a knock at the door and I bid a servant to enter.

"If it pleases your Majesty, the princes have been invited to have dinner with the Steward and his son," the woman said after a deep curtsy.

"Of course," I said with a smile. I knew it was Eowyn's roundabout way of summoning me.

Arathorn fussed until I firmly told him that he would be going with his brother. My youngest was not often around children his own age so I hoped that being around Elboron might be a refreshing change of pace for him.

When they had left with the servant and their guards, I made my way to Faramir and Eowyn's chambers. From memory, I wound around until I was in the nursery.

Eowyn sat rocking the newest addition to their family, the few weeks old Finduilas. There was a pang in my heart at seeing the infant, but I tried to push those feelings away.

"She is beautiful, Eowyn," I said quietly, stepping into the room.

Eowyn began to rise, but I motioned for her to stay sitting.

"May I?" I asked, reaching for the bundle.

"Of course," she agreed, handing her daughter to me.

"I would exchange pleasantries with you, Mareke, but I can sense something is the matter."

I sighed.

"It must be. I cannot imagine that this is where you want to be," she continued.

I shook my head. "Eowyn, I am beyond happy for you."

The pale woman continued to look at me. "I know this hurts you, Mareke. Why are you here?"

I had to look away from her searching gaze. Unfortunately, that meant I was looking down at the tiny babe in my arms. When I looked at her, I could not help but think of the child I had lost who would have only been a few months older than Finduilas.

"I was sent away," I whispered, allowing myself to touch the babe's soft cheek with the back of my fingers.

"By whom?" Eowyn demanded, seemingly wanting to come to my rescue.

"Aragorn," I said, looking back up at her.

She spluttered, confused. "What do you mean? What happened?"

I explained our situation to Eowyn. Trying not to cry, I told her how it seemed that Adnan would be summoned to Harad to be my people's Crown Prince. I spared no details of how I had treated Aragorn after receiving the news. There was no justification for my behavior and I had no right to attempt to flatter myself.

"Of course it was not his fault. I spoke harshly out of anger and fear to the one person who might possibly understand what I am feeling."

Eowyn was silent for a long moment,surely shocked by how ungratefully I had acted towards Aragorn.

"I do not deserve half of what he has done for me," I said miserably.

"Of course you do," Eowyn said quickly. "This is an extremely trying situation." She shook her head. "I cannot imagine facing the prospect of being parted from either of my children."

"But you would not lash out at Faramir if you were."

"Who is to say I would not? I have never experienced such a thing."

I was grateful for her fairness, but my heart still ached thinking of my actions and how I had parted from Aragorn.

"What am I going to do?"

Eowyn took a deep breath. "You are going to stay here and gather yourself for a few days at the very least, spend time with your sons away from the court, and then you will go home and speak with your husband."

"You make it sound so simple," I sighed.

"It is," she replied with a soft smile. Her eyes grew fierce though. "And I would tell your father that while he remains in good health, Adnan will remain with you for a few more years at the very least."

I had not thought about that and I did not have time to discuss it with her further as Faramir and all three boys came pouring into the nursery.

Elboron quickly took the opportunity to clamber onto his mother's lap as I was sure it had not been free often of late.

I tilted Finduilas so that my sons could see the tiny babe.

Without warning, Arathorn began to cry and pull at the skirt of my dress while also trying to shove Finduilas away.

I stood and handed the infant, who had also begun crying, to Faramir before lifting Arathorn onto my hip and taking him from the nursery.

His little body trembled in my arms as I tried to soothe him with gentle words and soft touches. Not often did I see my youngest experiencing such big emotions as he was usually stoic like his father.

When he had calmed a little, I looked down into his red rimmed, grey eyes. "What is wrong, my little love?"

"No baby, Mama," he sniffled.

It occurred to me that Arathorn had never seen me with an infant. Elboron and Marilla had both been born before him and we did not often see other children so he was used to always being the youngest in the room.

I tried not to laugh at his selfish reaction to Finduilas as it truly was not funny and boded ill for any future child I might have. At present though, it was doubtful that Aragorn would ever lie with me again.

"You are my baby," I promised him with a kiss on his forehead.

Arathorn burrowed against my chest and I took him back to our rooms.

It had been a long day of travelling and visiting with friends so it was not difficult to soothe my son to sleep.

When he was at peace, he looked so much like his father and my heart ached anew.

I wanted my husband by my side to laugh over the antics of our son together.

I stood staring at Arathorn until I heard the door to our rooms open and close.

Shutting the bedroom door behind me, I emerged to find a curious Adnan.

"What is the matter with Shuk?" he asked.

"He was just a little jealous of Finduilas. He is used to being the baby."

Adnan smirked.

"Let us not be too hasty in judging. I remember another little boy who did not much care for the idea of a new baby either."

Adnan's cheeks flushed.

"But you are glad for your brother now, are you not?"

He nodded. "Are you going to have any more babies?"

"I do not know. I cannot tell the future."

Adnan seemed to take me at face value.

"Should we send for some sweets before bed?" I asked conspiratorially.

When the servants brought us fruit tarts and chocolates, we settled on a sofa before the fire to indulge under a heavy blanket.

"What was I like as a baby?" Adnan asked.

Immediately, I was back in those first weeks and months of his life.

"You were vocal," I said with a light laugh. "You let your father and I know when you were wet, hungry, or tired." I reached over and stroked his dark curls. "But we adored you. You were quick to smile and laugh. You wanted to eat constantly. Some things have not changed."

Adnan giggled as he finished his fruit tart.

I remembered waking to his hungry cries, but before Jibran left to recruit and train men for the War I had not been allowed to rise from the bed as I healed. He had gone to the cradle, waking as many times in a night as I did despite having to wake early in the morning.

"You did everything early. You crawled, talked, walked earlier than most babies."

My son smiled proudly.

Thinking of him as an infant drew my thoughts back to his imminent departure. I pulled him against my side so he would not see the tears that welled in my eyes.

ooooOoooo

We ended up spending a week in Ithilien. Adnan was very taken with Finduilas and whenever her parents would allow him, which was often as they enjoyed the respite, he would cradle her in his arms and coo down at her, Eowyn having bolstered him in a chair with several pillows.

Arathorn had to be reassured that he was the baby in his own family every time he was in the vicinity of the infant.

Adnan also spent a great deal of time with Faramir outdoors despite the cold weather.

"My husband seems a patient man, but he yearns for Elboron to be of an age where he will be able to understand the lessons Faramir has to teach," Eowyn said as we stood at the nursery window and watched Faramir and Adnan traipse through the snow towards a wooded area.

"It is the plight of all fathers," I replied.

After the first of these adventures, Adnan came back thrilled about learning the "stealth of the Rangers of Ithilien" as he termed it.

One afternoon while Faramir and Adnan were outdoors, Eowyn and I sat in the nursery watching Elboron and Arathorn play together with blocks and wooden figurines.

I held Finduilas and stared down at her. Eowyn's gaze on me was a physical force.

"I am fine, Eowyn," I said quietly, not looking at her.

"Are you sure?"

"No."

I had held the babe several times and every time I did my heart surged with joy and love for the tiny girl and her family.

At the same time, the hole in my heart opened anew. It seemed I was addicted to the pleasure and pain the little babe brought to me.

"I am sure, though, that I do not want to talk about it. Only happy topics until we leave."

Eowyn sighed. "Very well."

ooooOoooo

I was not sure how long Aragorn had intended us to stay, but after a week we set off for Minas Tirith.

I was consumed during the entire half day journey, not even able to focus when my sons began bickering with each other, Adnan taunting his younger brother out of boredom.

Lady Belethiel had remained in Minas Tirith and so certainly the guards had to think I was an incompetent mother, unable to control her children without the aid of a nurse.

All I could think of was the reception I would be receiving from my husband.

Finally, we entered the city through Gimli's beautifully restored gateway and I thought my heart could surely be heard by those around me for it was beating so hard and fast.

Arathorn fell quickly asleep on my shoulder as Adnan and I climbed the levels to the palace.

When we got to the top, Aragorn was waiting, face stony and arms crossed over his chest.

My mouth went dry as Adnan rushed to the King, excited to tell him about his time with Faramir and baby Finduilas.

Aragorn ruffled his curls and murmured for the boy to run along to our rooms and we would be right behind him.

"Baran is here," Aragorn said quietly to me when I approached.

"What?" I asked even though I knew what it meant. It meant my brother was dead and that my brother-in-law had come to escort my eldest to Harad.

I felt Aragorn's arm slide around my waist as though he could sense that my world had shifted.

"Come to our rooms," he bid me. "I told him to remain out of sight until you were ready to see him."

I pressed my face into Aragorn's shoulder, but he kept us moving along.

"Lady Belethiel will care for the boys until otherwise noted," Aragorn said as we stepped into our chambers.

My sons' nurse stepped forward and took the sleeping Arathorn from my arms, ushering Adnan in front of her. My eldest stared up at me, knowing that I looked strange if not completely distraught.

"Come Adnan," Lady Belethiel said gently, guiding him away by his shoulder.

With my arms empty and my sons gone, I thought I might collapse.

"Mareke," Aragorn said my name tenderly as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

My mouth opened and closed as though I were a fish; unable to make a sound.

Aragorn stroked my hair and a wave of gratitude flooded through the grief.

"I am so sorry," I whispered.

"Not now, Mareke. Now is not the time for all of that."

Tears began to pour down my cheeks. "No, Aragorn. I was absolutely terrible to you. I do not deserve you to be here right now."

"Where else could I possibly be?" he murmured.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his middle, wishing to be consumed by him.

We did not say much the rest of the afternoon. We stayed hidden away in our bedroom, allowing Lady Belethiel to look after the boys.

"We will get through this," Aragorn said as the sun was setting and we had both merely picked at our dinners. "We will get through this together. Adnan will be able to visit and you will go to Harad as often as you like."

I nodded mutely, tears making my tongue too thick to talk.

Thinking of the void that would be left in Adnan's wake, I was unable to sleep that night.

Aragorn apparently could not either as his hands were in my hair and rubbing my back, wordlessly trying to soothe me.

Eventually, he must have fallen asleep for he did not stir when I rose from our bed before the sun. I sat in front of our vanity and began to arrange my hair. I put on one of my most formal gowns, in a deep purple, and then drew out the heavy crown of the Queen of Gondor and Arnor.

"What are you doing, Mareke?" Aragorn asked, waking and propping himself of an elbow.

"I wish to see Baran."

"It is early-" he began.

"Right now."

He rose and began to dress. When he was through he sent a servant to fetch my brother-in-law.

"We have not really discussed what is to happen here," Aragorn said quietly.

"It is not necessary," I replied, donning the crown and going to meet Baran.

"I am so sorry," he said to me when I entered the room.

I held up a hand and I tried to be Eowyn. I had thought of her advice all night.

"You will return to Harad tomorrow and you will tell my father that Adnan will come to take his place among our people when he is twelve years old. If he takes issue with that he may write to me or come for his grandson himself," I said firmly, face showing no emotion. Aragorn was silent behind me. I turned on my heel to leave.

"Mareke," Baran said, alarmed.

I turned. "'Your Majesty,'" I corrected. "You will address me as 'Your Majesty.' And you will be out of Minas Tirith by sunrise tomorrow."

* * *

There you have it! I hope some of you are still left to review. I love to know what you're thinking. No hate comments or flames please.

Happy reading,

Avonmora


End file.
